Aeromenca's Lemon Assortment
by DRK Aeromenca
Summary: My lemon assortment is here! This will include ALL of my lemons, regardless of the story they originate from, regardless if they are small parts of a much longer chapter. Some of the lemons will be unique, though, enjoy your pervy dose for the day! Requests accepted.
1. Moemon High!

**Welcome to Aeromenca's Lemon assortment, viewer. Where all the lemons i have ever made and ones i have yet to make are stored in one story for those who like them more than the actual plot. (Dont try to deny some of you read only for the lemons.) However if you do like the actual plot of these stories, please feel free to check out my other stories!**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy this first lemon!**

* * *

After a long, harsh day of school, destiny needed a walk to let her feelings come loose. Destiny had suspected some small talk about her voming from an admittingly cute umbreon. Since she was thinking on that very umbreon on her way back to her secret den from her walk, she was very sursprised when she got to her den. Her den was a tall tree with a small hole in it that she used as a den. When she got to her den, she came within three feet of that very umbreon, who was wearing girl clothes.

"Hi! I must say that you have on one small outfit for your size...but that's none of _my_ buisness..." destiny pointed out as she approached the umbreon

"Uhm...yeah! I..like to wear...tight outfits...Ya know...uhm...Hi..." the umbreon (shadow)stuttered nervously, making destiny giggle as she got right in front of him

Destiny looks straight down for a moment, and sees the emerging hard-on poking out the umbreon's jeans.

"Damn...I gotta change her mind...this..will be worth it..." shadow mumbled under his breath, forgetting that destiny was literally RIGHT in front of him

Shadow realized this and facepalmed immediately, trying not to laugh. Destiny however, really wanted to see his best atempt at acting like a girl, and see if he can pull his littke plan off. What destiny really, REALLY wanted to see was that big dick of his close up. Destiny couldn't help but finger her growing wet self, but remembered shadow and stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Destiny cutely asked, but looked sincerely confused

"Huh? Nothing! Anyways, wanna go inside that den of yours?" Shadow asked, pointing to the den

"Ahem...how do you know about my den?" Destiny asked rather dis-appointedly, which shadow noticed

 _might as well tell her the truth. Luckily for me, I kept evidence of the truth and it's a legit excuse. Hmm...hehhehe...I saw that, destiny! Your signs of un-sureness, hmm...she fingered herself briefly right there, but after she saw my un-fortunate boner...which means she probably wants to see how this works out. Heh, I figured her out...but damn, I'm going to change that and make her MINE._ Shadow thought to himself, now sporting a full boner which destiny noticed and had to try really hard not to melt and pleasure herself right then and there

 _wow. That did NOT last long at all. Unless he has a real lifesaver here, I'm blowing his cover and I'm knocking him out. And we need to make sure that lust doesn't get the best of us...or at least wait until he earns it, which for the life of me, I hope he does..._ Destiny thought to herself, somehow not melting after seeing his full boner

The long thinking process brought up a long silence which shadow broke after finishing his thoughts

"Oh! Simplee...I simply was walking by and saw a weird little light reflecting out from the tree, so I came over to check it out. As I reached the tree, I found the source to be this..." Shadow explained in a convincing tone, before slowly revealing a psychic gem in his right hand, staring at destiny the whole time

Destiny's eyes widened as she knew she had forgotten to put that back into her den before she left for school. She knew excatly what shadow was going to do, and to be frank, it made her quite excited to be a part of. Still, she knew she had to play along at least a little bit in order to receive what she admittingly wanted.

"Ya know wgat, I can't do this! Ok, so I've alays had a crush on you, destiny. So when that little bastard of a leafeon dumped you, well, you could imagine how I felt. So, when you decided to turn gay due to all of the rejects that you've suffered in the past, I was naturally like 'dude. Just because 3 people don't like you doesn't mean nobody will.', so naturally I, being that smart yet silent guy in school, decided to come up with a plan. After awhile of brainstorming, I mean, like 50 seconds, I came up with this plan..which seems to have worked, but it's soo.." after shadow was done with his confession and explaining, destiny lost her patience and interrupted him with a kiss on the lips

Destiny pulled away before shadow could return it, just to explain herself.

"Oh my gosh! Would you just shut the hell up so I can kiss you!? Jeez." Destiny yelled at shadow, who at first looked extremely confused and slightly hurt, but then felt very proud, but still slightly confused

"Wha...why..would you re-act like that instead of, like, fighting me...?" Shadow asked out loud, very confused, and trailing off at the end

Destiny looked down, seemingly embarrased, but was smiling big and she knew she was soaked down below, and even if it would make her look like a slut, she wanted him to see it but not quite yet.

"Can I just..." destiny was cut off by shadow

"NO, EXPLAIN!" shadow yelled back, immediately putting his hand on her shoulder

Destiny looked up with the grin still on her face, lightly pushing shadow's hand off of her shoulder. She then straight up threw off her skirt, not even bothering to cover herself or at least throw it at him. Destiny stepped closer, tilting her head and making a cute face as her panties were on full display to shadow. And her panties were absolutely soaked.

Shadow's eyes widened but then dilated as he saw the absolutely soaked purple panties that destiny was wearing, and he was about to say something, but destiny silenced even the thought with a kiss. Shadow returned it, and couldnt help but to grope destiny's ass lovingly as he kissed her passionately, causing her to moan softly, which shadow took as an invatation to slip his tongue into her mouth. Destiny yelped in response to this, but then decided to fight back against shadow's tongue. The two fought for awhile, but eventually shadow just let her win, shrugging slightly. After a solid 3 minute kiss, they broke apart, with a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Destiny reached back and grabbed her tail, pulling it towards shadow, who reached out and stroked it.

Her tail was angel soft and shadow couldnt help but stroke it for a good 20 seconds. As he was stroking her tail, destiny had to hold in moans and resist the urge to purr. Once he was done, destiny made her descision, and Shadow had a content and happy look on his face, clearly pleased with himself. But destiny was nowhere near done with him.

Just then, none other than snow white appeared behind destiny, and Shadow didn't even hesitate one second before he straight up punched her in the nose as hard as he possibly could, even winding it up(not a nerd/geek/brainiac punch, more like your average punch, plus the infused hatred.)snow white about burst into tears as she grabbed her nose, which was bleeding pretty badly.

Destiny had seen his punch coming and had teleported behind him the instant we had started to wind his punch up, but didn't bother stopping his fist in motion. Shadow had a smirk on his face, and a 'what now!?' Look on his face

"OW! YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Snow white shouted at shadow, who dropped the smirk and looked confused and surprised at the same time

shadow remembered his girly outfit and nodded to himself while mumbling "oh yeah..." under his breath. He then looked down at his boner and lack of boobs, which made snow white gasp and look downwards with an evil grin on her face

Shadow instantly lost his courage and began getting very scared as he knew what she was thinking. He thought about running for only a second before reminding himself who he was.

Snow white looked back up, still sporting her evil grin. She walked slowly towards shadow, but then suddenly stopped.

"I'd better make sure that my dreams are coming true..." Snow white literally told shadow fearlessly, not caring if he knew this was her dream

Shadow was quiet for a moment as he processed this information.

"...aaanndd...I just got played like a game of football." Shadow figured out, looking slightly ashamed

"Yes...yes you diiidd...! I still better make sure.." snow white barely didn't squeal, then added matter of factly

snow white then started to glare shadow down with a death glare as she concentrated. Shadow grimaced and prepared for pain, but nothing happened

"Nothing. Destiny, get him in there." Snow white commanded in a calm tone

Shadow finally realized the truth just then, and let them know that he knew as he was trying to avoid capture, but that was absolutely pointless as he was already in destiny's embrace.

"OH! Shiiitt...not the eevee's...know what, why am I complaining? But still, you're named after a princess. Are you sure you want to do this?!" Shadow stopped mid-complaint and admitted

"That's EXCATLY what I thought." Snow white put emphasis on the excatly to show he almost screwed up

"Yyeeeesss! I knew being a 'sweetheart' to girls would pay off! HA! who's laughing now, flare?!" Shadow cheered, fistpumping

The two girls smirked and looked at each other breifly before nodding.

"I'd say that you are laughing right now...but not for long..." destiny said on a seductive tone, making shadow lose his cheer in favor of being quite scared, even shivering

The two girls brought him into the den, and he about just screamed like a girl, in fact he did scream like a girl as they started freefalling. However, snow white would have no screaming from shadow, as she removed his tight jean shorts, releasing hus huge 10 inch cock from its prison. Shadow felt this and made sure he screamed something before snow white had her way with him.

"THANK. GOD!" shadow screamed just in time, as snow white just about made sure he shut up completely before he screamed that

Snow white settled for giving him a nice handjob and leaning in close to talk dirty.

Shadow moaned as softly as he could, keeping his voice at a whisper, which was nearly impossible due to snow white giving shadow a heavenly handjob

"H-h-h-hoow.?" Shadow managed to stutter out between raspy breaths filled with moans

Snow white had to wipe a tear off of her face before she explained, but made sure she never stopped giving shadow reason to stop moaning

"W-w-Why are you c-c-crying!?" Shadow barely stuttered, ignoring the insane pleasure he was experiencing to make sure snow white was OK

Just then, they hit a soft, silky, cushiony, and extremely huge matress, which almost caused shadow to fall asleep. Just as he was about to, snow white woke him up immediately by resuming her postponed handjob.

"No..not yet..you're getting it for what you've done..." snow white said threateningly

"Oh shit...wait...thats...other..oh shit..." shadow figured out

"I was shedding that tear because I remember your kindness to us both when we were back in preschool...constantly cheering us up, making sure the other kids didn't hurt us whenever possible, tending to our injuries yourself when we got injured, and you never left us alone!" Snow white stopped pleasuring him as she remembered his kindness

She then slapped him across the face as hard as she could, which shadow didn't enjoy the pain that she gave him, but basically ignored it.

"OW. that hurt. Uhm...that wasn't that big of a deal...?" shadow complained, then raised an eyebrow as he questioned

"Oh yeah it is." destiny told him, crawing up from his left side

"Is..? Yeah...I take that right back." Shadow pondered, then realized how stupid he must be sounding

"Is. As in you're still doing it right now..." destiny told shadow what he just figured out

Shadow could see that there was no way out other than geting layed by two girls he's been nicer to than often times he was to himself. And shadow had no objections whatsoever.

"Yeah...HA! take t" this time, destiny cut shadow off with a breif kiss

Destiny pulled away rather quickly, but pressed a finger on his lips and read his mind, looking at snow white and rolling her eyes while having a 'you have GOT to be kidding me' look on her face. Snow white didn't even re-act other than by taking off her skirt and panties off at the same time, throwing them onto shadow's face.

Shadow pulled the clothing off of his face the instant it hit him, but he was still not quick enough to avoid snow white's freezing cold breath of wind.

"Doesn't feel right!? Oh...you dont even get a choice..." snow white asked in dis-belief

"and are you calling us weak!? You would know better...at least you'd better, or I'll personally reinforce that..." destiny added

"Forget I..thought that! Nooo...Nooooooooo...Nooooooooooo!" Shadow pleaded, his eyes huge

"Forget what? That's what I thought...just another reason why you're here..." snow white stated, then explained

"Uhm..." shadow was cut off before he got off a single word

"Oh no you dont! Don't even think about EVER changing!" Snow white said in a dead serious tone

"This isn't even that big of a deal!" Shadow was about to add "..is it..?" To that, but his girls beat him to the punch

"Oh, it's a huge deal to us. And you're not getting out of here with your virginity intact." Both girls said in complete unison

Destiny took off her panties and threw rather on shadow's face. When shadow tried to remove them, they seemed to dis-appear.

"The fuck!? I wanna see this!" Shadow complained loudly

"Hehehe...just wait a second, mister darkness..."Snow white responded from somewhere

The girls were right on top of him, he just couldnt tell due to the insane power of these two girls. And they just took off their shoes and socks, throwing them at the end of the huge bed.

"Waaaiitt a minute..." shadow mumbled under his breath

Shadow realized what was going on and thrust his right hand over to where snow white was previously sitting, managing to good her pussy in the process. Snow white moaned softly in anticipation

"Jackpot..." shadow taunted

He then stuck two fingers into her pussy and then started thrusting quickly, pulling snow white up next to him so he could kiss her right on the lips. He waited a second before he went on, though.

"OK, TAKE THIS OFF!" Shadow yelled in dismay

"PLEASE." Shadow added quickly

"Fiinne...it didn't work anyways..." snow white said as she reluctantly removed the panties from shadow's face

Shadow's vision came back and he saw snow white giving him the hottest look he had ever seen. She stared at him for a moment before winking and moaning softly, which was too much for shadow.

Shadow fingered snow white much faster, showing her no mercy and trying to show his dominance. This was pointless, however.

Snow white tsked and waggled a finger in his face, and Shadow felt the absolutely unbearable pleasure right afterwards. It felt SO GOOD. Shadow moaned out loud, showing his appreciation for the slow and careful blowjob he was recieving.

Snow white leaned in and kissed him, which he returned with more than a passion, doing the same thing with her as he did with destiny earlier. Once they pulled apart, Shadow couldnt hold it in anymore.

"Im...cumming!..for...you, ya little brown furballs!" Shadow managed to add on to his warning, causing his girls to giggle

"Oh, we are so much...you did that on purpose!" Snow white complained

"Indeed i did. Now, comply!" Shadow said as he fingered snow white quick enough to have her moaning very loudly in seconds

"I'm cumming for you, my sweetheart..." snow white said adorably before she blew her load all over his fingers

"Awwwww! How..." shadow stopped talking to taste her cum slowly, not realizing how hot he was looking while he did so

"Mmmm! You taste delicious...like fresh icy spearmint..." shadow cooed, making snow white come in close

"And you can have some whenever you want..." snow white seductively whispered, making shadow's member and his energy tank come back to life and refill respectively

Shadow looked down, spotting destiny waiting patiently for her turn. Shadow wanted all three of them to lose their virginity at the same time...but how?

As shadow ponders this, he hears a loud 'what the hel...AHHHHH!" come from above, and naturally looks straight up to see none other than flare falling down from the sky, his eyes widening as he saw the scene he was crashing.

"FUUUCKK! I MAIN, BOOOO! SCREW YOU, SOLARA!" flare yelled at the top of his lungs, not wanting to be an asshole to his best friend forever

The girls look up and lock their lips when they see flare crashing the party. Shadow and flare roll their eyes in unison as they see flare's act and realize how stupid it looks at the same time.

"Flare, stop being a drama queen and get down here and hel.." shadow rolled his eyes, shutting up as he was launched by a flamethrower shot at the bed, which caused waves of bed to hit shadow and the girls, throwing them up into the air

The attack also avoided a massive crash landing by flare. The bed is fireproof, don't worry. Then flare landed, striking a celebration pose, smirking as he did so. The three landed, looking impressed.

"HA! what do we...oh my...*smooch*" Flare yelled triumphantly until he saw destiny approach him and shut him up with a kiss

After another long kiss ended, the two parted to hear snow white reach her climax in unison with shadow, shadow hilting himself in snow white as he blew his load with her.

"Yeeeeeaahhh!" Shadow cheered as he fell on top of snow white with a satisfied look on his face

"Mmmm...that was awesome!" Snow white added as she looked satisfied along with shadow

"Wow. You couldn't wait, huh?" Flare asked dis-approvingly

"Nope." Shadow responded nonchalantely, smirking

Flare simply shook his head in mild disapproval, but smiled at Shadow

"Some day, huh?" Shadow asked

Flare simply nodded his head, before falling on top of Emily and crashing. Shadow did the same, as the two girls beneath the boys feel asleep with them.

* * *

 **Dont forget to check out Moemon High and my other stories!**

 **Aeromenca out!**


	2. Finding Xerneas! Lustful Mckenzie!

**alright! I'm back after a two day absence! I'm sorry for being absent, but I had other things to do...anyways! Aeromenca is getting set to save xerneas, yveltal, and zygarde! Yayyy! Don't forget to follow and favorite! This chapter might not even have a lemon...personally, I'm not in the mood...TOMARROW! Lemonade tomarrow! Today, actually, I take that Back. There's nothing longer than 300-400 words I can write without lemons...those of you here for lemons, ENJOY! Eh..I never clarified this, sorry. My member is 7 inches non-erect, and 10 erect. Sorry for not clarifying that.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own moemon, though I wish I did...free sex! -.o**

* * *

I woke up to see my dark charlie, ya know, with my dick inside if her. I was about to freak out when I remembered the whole alternate dimension thing and then the shadow pokemon or opposite personality, whatever. I stroked her hair absent-mindedly as I pulled out the random wand I had recieved from that wild butterfree. I pointed the wand at a tree, and thought about the butterfree. I forgot I was holding the wand as I was thinking these thoughts and I drifted off to...dirtier...more fun times. Just then, I noticed that charlie was completely gone. I personally figured something like that would happen, but never thought it would be as drastic and as much of a game changer for my new adventure.

Startled by the fact that charlie was nowhere to be seen, I was about to get my butt off of the ground and go look for her, but then I remebered the really heavy and now only moemon I have on my team-dark charlie. I needed a better name...hmm...like..meh. dark charlie it is! I shook her awake, very much to her grumpiness, and she explained why.

"Really...1 hour? Ugh. Finee..let's go help what could be your hot legendary moemon fuck buddy!" She said with a wink, making my soldier stand to attentuon.

I facepalmed at the irrerestiable statement making me hard, as I was still in her. She pulled me out of her imediately, but put only just my underwear back on, which confused me quite alot. Luckily, she explained herself before pointing to the forest enterence about 4-5 feet away from my current location.

"I want to let her be able to see that big boy when it hardens in case she doesn't believe you. Knowing legendaries, they won't really have the heart..or sex drive, to turn down such a big boy..." dark charlie told me, trailing odd before winking at the end

That revelation gave me back my courage that had been stolen from me by this whole new dimension with all of its confusing as all confuse rays ever logic and with what my goal was in this place.

I ran into the forest, forgetting about wild moemon in my sudden courage re-stocking rampage, which I was immediately reminded about as a wild mightyena gave me a lustful look as she approached me from up ahead, approaching me slowly as if I was going to run away, which I honestly thought was a good idea until I noticed the wild mightyena's warning. She was not letting me go without getting layed, and she let me know this by pointing at me then herself before making a very turning on gesture, or rather pointed to me, then to herself before slowly bringing her fingers down to her lower lips and fingering herself.

She was about 5'10" and sported large grey wolf ears sticking out like icicles on a barn door out if her beautiful flowing black hair. She had nice red eyes, black face paint lookong marks on her cheeks, and her tongue was stuck out in her lust. She had nice C cup breasts, covered by only a thin black bra. She had grey leggings and a large black tail. She sat down and opened her legs, still fingering herself while striking a sex pose and looking at me lustfully and with a passion.

I was hardening quickly and needed to satisfy it, so i ran over and tried to tackle her to the ground, but suddenly jumped up, and e,braced me in a huge hug, as she kissed me to shut me up. She suddenly explained herself mid-kiss, which surprised me.

"You know you want me...give me it...or else I'm going to go off on you..." she threatened, and I made my choice

I stripped off my underwear, leaving my member bare in the warm spring air, which the very hot mightyena in front of me took a moment to stare at it, giving me a smirk. She then kneeled down, taking the whole thing into her mouth, which made me pretty shocked. She gave a blowjob that only a very experienced moemon could give and saw me blow my load in her mouth within 30 seconds, which she taunted me for.

"Awww...I didn't e end get to the good part...too bad you don't have me on your team...well...now you do." She taunted me, but then grabbed a moeball out of nowhere and captured herself, but then popped back out, crushing the ball.

After she captured herself, then destroyed the moeball, she leant in really close and seductively whispered something in my ear.

"Mmm...now, I want you to take me...I'm good at sucking other girls off, but i...usually knock them out before they get to pop my cherry. I was hoping that you would come along soon..thank you for rescuing me." The now my hot mightyena whispered in my ear

After I heard that, I pushed the extremely horn mightyena to the ground, and she spread her legs, revealing that oh-so-hot prize just for me. I wasted no time. I bent down, careful to get in just the right position, before i thrusted my rod into her lower lips, imediately kissing her to stifle her scream. Mightyena kissed me back and held her scream in the best she could.

After about a minute or so, she gave me a wink. I took that as a signal to keep going. I moaned in unison as I thrust in and out of her soaking wet lower lips, her wetness acting as lubricant so I could go even faster. She was smiling widely, tears coming out if her eyes as I continued to thrust into her, both of us moaning in unison as we did so. After just a little longer, I felt the telltale pressure build up in my stomach, signaling my release.

"Im-a-CUMMING!" I tried to be funny as i yelled this, but the pleasure overcame my humor

"ME TOO!" she yelled back, trying not to laugh

She came all over me, her lower lips tightening around my member as I came inside of her. She moaned loudly in 'awww' tone as she git up and hugged me, me returning the hug.

"Thank...you...now that 'legendary' can talk to you about taking me.." my mightyena said, pointing to xerneas watching us

I turned and looked at xerneas, a glare in my eyes and a newfound hatred in my heart.

"Why...you little..oh. right. I'm naming you Mckenzie." I told my mightyena

"I love it! Now get her!" She exclaimed, hugging me, before pointing at xerneas, who looked rather dis-appointed

"I'm going to take your virginity!" I declared to xerneas

Xerneas turned to me, looking at me like I was crazy.

Xerneas had blue eyes, with stiff blonde hair that had the occasional highlights in them. She was wearing a tight blue bodysuit, and a black tight bodysuit under the blue one to cover up her other exposed parts. She had the occasional white line on the black bodysuit. Lasy, she had a bushy blue cape like tail.

"Okay...come at me, you gay guy!" She declared, but I didn't move

I pointed at Mckenzue, with an 'are you kidding me!?' look on my face

"Uhmm...you did just see me take her vagina, right? I'm not gay." I said

"...yeah...and it was hot..." xerneas admitted, dropping her hand to find her herself

"Hmph..I should just let araxie take you to take over this bl...wait a damn second!" I said rather heartless before remembering something

I whispered something in mc-kensie's ear and she giggled while wrapping her arms around me, my member standing to attention at the touch.

"You just wanted to fuck me..." I accused, but didnt sound angry

"Hehe...mayybe...you're mine now...anyyywayys...that is not xerneas. That is..." Mckenzie stopped to shoot the 'xerneas' with a very powerful looking aura sphere.

"You know aura sphere. I think I'm not regretting this!" I told her

She brushed my hard member with her hand, causing some nice pleasure. Right as she brushed my dick, the true identity of the 'xerneas was revealed!

 **ahaha...my most popular story is getting very special treatment...this will be finished in the next chapter! I know you can't wait, because even I cant! Until next time, aeromenca here is riding out of here! Stay on the good guys side, don't do drugs, and take care!**


	3. Victoria and Alicia

**alright guys, another chapter of my moemon adventuree! Let's a go! This story is nowhere near the finish line, unlike smash bros:get wrecked, which I hate to be ending, but it will be epic! Anyways, this is aeromenca here, bringing his aero benders chapter 5 of his moemon adventure!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own moemon, but everyone wishes they did...**

* * *

Mckenzie shot her aura sphere at the Xerneas, revealing it to be really just a Zoroark. But thats not all. Mckenzie wants me to fuck her in front of the zoroark..in the ass, full-on show...

"AWW, HELL NAW!" I said, little freaked out about the genital transformation thingy, plus I hated that zoriark

"Calm down, aeromenca. All you have to do is..." she stopped talking and removed her bra, knowing parts got to me more than words

I stared at those big, beautiful titties, mesmerized by them, until my inner soldier was hardened by her pushing my head into her boobs.

"Suck them, ya big pussy!" Mckenzie scolded to me, as I start sucking on them

I remove my head from her boobserved only when I heard the zoroark creeping up on us.

"Pact time! Time to...RUNN!" I reveal to her, grabbing her arm and running at top speed out if the forest, to see dark charlie gonee...

"Mutter fugger!" I curse, teasing Mckenzie as I ran at top speed out of route 1 and..she tackled me to the ground from behind, massaging my length

It felt so GOOOOOD...she was a real pro at this.

"I'm not getting much of anywhere without sex, am i?" I asked Mckenzie, who shook her head and pointed at her boobs.

I came at those littke balls of flesh with a vengence! I sucked on them mercilessly, causing her to moan loudly. After awhile if sucking and moaning, she squirted pokemilk onto my mouth, which tasted GOOD. I kept going at them until she spread her legs to reveal what I really wanted to eat-those hot, wet lower lips. I came at those lips and kissed them, causing Mckenzie to moan lightly. I then went all-out on those lips, licking them while fingering them with my right hand, while using my left to finger her ass, which caused her to moan loudly and her pussy to get wetter, coating my fingers with some of her pre-cum. I could tell she was excited, so I sped up my pace, which had her go hard moments later, even though she came, she said nothing.

I then stood up, grabbed her hand, and started running towards odale town, again running at top speed. Mckenzie followed me, slipping her hand out of mine as she ran behind me, also at top speed. In little to no time, me and my mightyena reached odale town, but I didn't even see a moemon center or anything..other than rocks. I looked at my mightyena with a shocked expression, my mouth hanging open. She shared my general shock and wore the same baffled expression right along with me. She looked at me, and I shook my head, reaching out and squeezing her hand. I then walked over to the rocks. They were nothing special, just regular old moemon game rocks, colored the usual grey. But then I noticed it.

Mckenzie walked over to me, and I made a mental note to leave her in the nude at all times, even if there was other people around. I didn't turn around. I saw the unmistakable rainbow tint in the rocks. As soon as Mckenzie approached me, I nodded my head and ran off to my left, heading towards route 102.

Mckenzie followed right behind me, running after me the instant i ran off towards route 102, basically causing the two of us to turn on the jets, racing through route 102 at extreme speeds, leaving behind a trail of dust and an intense draft of wind. We raced through route 102 at the fastest speed we could each muster, Mckenzie running just a bit faster than me, while I was still running a solid ten miles per hour, faster than I had ever ran before, and I was slowly running ever faster, powered up with infinite energy and an ever increasing max speed by this weird alternate dimension.

This wonderful and extremely fun race came adruptely to a halt, unfortunately. when me and Mckenzie were finally even in terms of distance, each one of us staring the other down, about 5 feet separating us apart. Just then, I collided with a hot gardevoir, seeing her flying, no I mean FLYING off from her original path. The hit I delivered knocked the gardevoir about 20 feet ahead of me, her getting about 10 feet into the air at max. She nearly flew into a tree, where as I just ran into a brick wall, landing on my butt after falling backwards about a foot. Mckenzie stopped running, looking at the gardevoir then back at me, walking towards me with a frown on her face.

"You had better go apologize." Mckenzie scolded me

I was way ahead of her, already 10 feet away from the gardevoir. I ran up to her, or at least I tried. The instant I was within abut 5 feet, I felt myself being lifted into the air.

"I'm sorry, madam. I didn't mean to smash into you like that." I apologized, feeling terrible

She stood up, and I got a good look at her extremely curvy, busty and sexy frame. She looked at me, eyeing my emerging hard-on.

"If you think I'm going to fix that, you are mistaken..." she told me, eyeing my hard-on

The gardevoir was about 5'8" and sported nice long green hair. She had amber eyes, with pearl earrings. She was wearing a hot white dress, with a red ruby embedded in the area in between her nice D cup boobs. She was wearing green gloves that came hallway to her elbows, one on each arm. At the bottom, her dress parted, revealing a green ruffled other side and almost the prize underneath. She sported a seductive yet serious look.

I squirmed, wanting her to fix it, as it was very painful. I wondered where Mckenzie was at that time. I only wondered for a moment as I heard her, or rather felt her hand on me, soothing. Then I heard another girl voice, but this one was absoluteky maddeningly beautiful.

"I'll fix that for you..." the voice told me, or at least I thought it was me, seductively

After I heard that absolutely beautiful voice, I felt another hand on me, as the gardevoir let me go. I turned to see a hot dragonite staring into my eyes fearlessly and bravely. I could see she wasnt taking "No." for an answer. Fortunately, I had no such answer as I approached her.

The dragon ite was 6'0" exactly and she had long, beautiful orange hair. She, like the gardevoir, had amber eyes, but they were bigger. She was wearing a brown vest, that covered her nice DD cup boobs, and it didn't quite go down to her belly button. She wore a yellow scarf around her neck resembling a Pokemon dragonite belly. She had two yellow antennas sticking out of her hair. She had a white t-shirt on underneath her vest, and she wore brown gloves that didn't cover her fingers. She had an odd brown dress that was swept to the left, brown boots, and last she had the signature dragonite wings.

She noticed me looking her up and down, and actually co-operated with my viewing, blushing all the way. Once I was done, I whistled rather loudly.

"Damn...I don't even...uhm...what was that other answer other than yes...meh, who cares!? HE.." I slightly stuttered, but then started to yell but was cut off by an intense kiss by the dragonite.

The gardevoir was trying not to laugh and Mckenzie was looking pretty smug, but I knew she was just happy and jealous at the same time. She requested entry to my mouth, and i let her in. After that, we wrestled our tongues passionately, but she won easily. After quite a long kiss, about a minute or so, we broke off and the dragonite turned and glared at the gardevoir.

"You think this is funny?" She asked in a harsh tone to the gardevoir, glaring all the way

The gardevoir stopped giggling, and glared back at her. I knew the type match ups were not in dragonite's favor. After seeing her fierceness, I made a mental wish to capture her, as not only was she the hottest moemon I had ever seen, but she was very fierce and obviously very powerful, but I decided to test that.

I took out a moeball, and tapped it on the dragonite's head, the beam sucking her into the ball. I knew the trick almost certainly wouldn't work. the gardevoir almost lunged at me, but she calmed down and decided to wait before scting. I was very surprised three wiggles had even gotten in, and even more shocked when I captured her. I let her out, and she turned to me with an un-happy look on her face.

"I am..no. I WILL make you regret that dirty trick...but I'm fine with going along with you..as long as my fucking sister comes along." The dragonite revealed to me, pointing at the gardevoir

I felt HORRIBLE. I had barreled into this gardevoir in my ignorance to my surroundings. I git a boner in front if her. And to top it off, I had just captured her sister. However, I got over it real fast once I regestered what she had said in all.

"..." I turned to the gardevoir, with my eyes bugged out

"Mkay. I'm cool with that...but. you're getting it for running into me!" The gardevoir warned, grabbing a moeball and tapping herself with it

I came up with their names and told them.

"Alright. I'm naming you..Angelica." I told the dragonite, pointing at her

She growled at me, and I knew she didn't like it.

"Try again. Or..." she said sweetly, approaching me calmly

She got right next to me, and got right in my face. Just then, the gardevoir re-emerged from her moeball, appearing behind her sister. This Startled me, but her sister wasn't even fazed.

"Else... " she finished, and we both knew I didn't want to find out what she was going to do

She stayed really close, but backed up a little bit, just a little.

"How about victoria?" I asked her

She got up to where she was last time, and kissed me while rubbing my length. I tried to tell her to stop, but she took that as an invatation to put her tongue in my mouth, and right when I was about to freaking go all out on her, she withdrew with a smirk on her face. She then bopper me on the nose with her finger.

"We will continue this...and if you couldn't tell..." she promised, but then figured I knew that she liked her name

She backed up enough to let me talk to gardevoir, maybe a foot.

"I'm naming you...alicia!" I told her

She simply nodded as she looked at her sister. I wondered who was older.

"Which one of..." victoria interrupted me with a swift punch to the face, which hurt.

"OW!" I yelled

She smirked as she mocked me like a jerk.

"Awww...need a band-aid, wee-gee?" She taunted me, but I remembered her promise

"Mother...fucker..." I trailed off, causing victoria to smirk again as she grabbed me hard by the arms, pinning both of them behind me.

"Don't make...meh...I'm doing it.." victoria trailed off, and I knew I was in trouble

"No...you wouldnt! T.." I was interrupted by her pulling my underpants down, leaving me nude

"Try. Me." Victoria responded in a dead serious tone

She then made sure I was in pain as she grabbed my arms and twisted them hard, which really hurt.

"ooowwww..." I groaned, suddenly regretting this whole scandal

I remembered Mckenzie and scanned around for her, but she was gone, and so was alicia.

"you're all alone...and I don't want t I hear you cry! If I do, I'll give you a real reason to cry!" Victoria scolded meanly

"Holy shit you're such a bitch!" I wanted to continue, but my legs suddenly hurt really badly

"What did you just call me...? I said I will make you regret that, didn't i? I wasn't kidding, and I show no mercy, ever." Victoria very harshly told me as she got in my face, focusing her energy

I mustered up as much strength as I possibly could, tackling victoria to the ground, or at least I tried. She would not have it, period. She tackled me to the ground, holding my arms by the wrists very tightly.

"You can do this the hard way or the easy way. Before you say something I will have to punish, shut. Up." Victoria told me, g aving none of it

"Ugh...at least I know she'll be worth the pain and cruelty..." I groaned, reminding myself the motovation

I was about to continue but was shut off.

She couldve decided to at least shut me up in a nice way this time. Nope. She violently pulled me up, by my wrists, and flipped me over, letting go, causing me to hut the ground hard. After that, I was DONE.

"That's it...it's ONN!" I yelled, getting up

She smirked, looking at me, knowing that I wouldn't dare hit a girl, but I found a loophole. I ran at her and kicked her right in the stomach, knocking her back. She was just as tough as she looked and acted, though. She did look surprised ND dis-appointed, but I changed that. I smirked.

"Technically, you are a boy and a girl." I told her, which made her pretty much finished

She slowly approached me, hands at her sides.

"I think I was just...dreaming thsre...at least I had better be, or you won't be getting up for at least a month..." she threatened, and she didn't look like she was kidding

I didn't drop my fighting stance, however.

"Really? Fine. Come on, Fight me then. That's what I thought I saw...now. sit down. NOW." victoria shrugged, looking mighty scary, still walking over towards me

I reluctantly sat down and she sat down right next to me.

"Every time you dont listen...I'm going to make you have a VERY bloody nose..." victoria told me, and I instantly knew what she meant

My eyes widened as I figured how she would do that. I looked at her to see her fist raised.

"Oh gawd...not that...please..." I begged her

She lowered her fist and looked at me with a gleeful look and a smile. She crawled over real close to me, about a foot between us.

"Likee...this?" Victoria asked, dropping her skirt

I didn't look. But she forced me to with her impressive strength.

"My...gawd.." I gasped at the treasure in front of me

I was sporting a very bad nosebleed and a very hard member which shot up, which she noticed.

"I think this is a much better punishment...meh...I would've likely regretted hurting you anyways.." she trailed off, tackling me to the ground, holding my arms down by the wrists

"But, this is fun! Heheh...maybe in...5 minutes...I'll let you at it..." she trailed off

I shrugged and smiled then facepalmed, except for her hands keeping me held down.

"Hmm...whaa...oooohh.." victoria moaned, letting me go

I sprang up, knocking her down onto the ground, and I saw the cause of freedom. I slapped my dick against my other hand using my right hand as if it were a baton. Victoria could only lick her lips and jump up and begin to suck on her rockhard prize.

"Thanks, alic...oooohh.." I was interrupted by victoria just milking my member and really treating it right

"Youre welcome! Just show her who's boss, and she's putty in your hands!" Alicia called back, before being moaned on by Mckenzie

Victoria gave me a warning look, before releasing my big boy with a loud 'pop!'

"If you listen to her..." this time I shut her off, thrusting back in, which was a mistake

"Shut up." I interrupted, but was nearly killed by the look she gave me

"...alicia...you're getting it.." victoria growled at her sister

She then went back to making me feel like a king, seeing me go very quickly afterwards. She climbed on top of me and got straight to the point, dropping herself on my mouth. I licked all of the surface area very quickly, leaving no wet juice to escape my tongue, causing victoria to moan very loudly in bliss. I then thrust two fingers inside of her in unison with my tongue, causing her to moan even louder. I had her cum all over my face, which caused her to laugh at me, while I cleared my face up.

"Finally, it's time for the main event!" I say louder than usual, thrusting in and accidentally shredding her hymen

"Whaaaa!? You're a virgin!?" I ask, Startled

She is actually crying, so she sits up, spinning around to face me, then kisses me, resting her head on my chest.

"Mmm...it hurts...come on...you know you want to love me..." victoria complained

"I do. Don't worry..." I trail off

"But we just met!" She playfully protests, punching my arm

"Also, gooo..." she adds, nibbling my ear as she returns to her previous position

I thrust back into her, geting slowly quicker in my thrusts, her wetness acting as lubricant for my big member. She moans very loudly in unison with me as I thrust into her as fast as I possibly can, her dragon walls preventing me from going at hyper speeds like usual. I thrust faster, wanting to hear her scream in pleasure. I scream in pleasure, but she doesn't as she smirks, but loses her smirk to a scream if her own, putting a finger over her lips and winking as she pointed to her sister. I thrust as fast as I can, reaching my limits.

"IM CUMMING!" I yell loudly

"ME TOO!" she yells after me

We blow our loads, the juices mixing briefly, before i pull out if her and she waits for it all to flow out before heading over to her sister. I grab her arm to stop her, and she turns around, frowing and gkaring at her sister before shrugging and sitting on my lap.

"Come on...it's nap time..."I coax, and she reluctantly agrees

"Ooh...okaayy...I'm tiiirredd.." victoria yawns, snuggling real close to me as we both fall asleep

 **I'm going to take a shower now, as that was one heck of a dirty chapter! Yeeahh! Aeromenca here, after writing a dirty and entertaining chapter, riding out of here! Take care!**


	4. Victoria's Revenge Part II

**sorry for that little cliffhangar there...it was unplanned, but I decided to split that chapter into two parts in order to get something out for you guys. My god, i got a screwed up schedule for the next three weeks in school, not to mention the big state-wide test...AGH! Help. me. Yeeeaahh...due to the above factors, there wont be a whole lot of updates...maybe by the time this gets out, the stupid test will be done...Anyways, I have the second part of victoria's revenge ready, so without further ado, lets-a-go! Oh, leave a review if you hate big tests!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own moemon**

 **Characters**

 **Aeromenca(main hero), location: route 103**

 **Aeromenca's team:**

 **Charlie(charizard) lv.100, location:?**

 **Dark charlie(alternate dimension charizard) lv.100, location:?**

 **Alicia(gardevoir) lv.80, location: with aeromenca**

 **Victoria(dragonite) lv.90, location: with aeromenca**

 **Mckenzie(mightyena) lv.79, location: with aeromenca**

* * *

as we approached my two other moemon, who were engaged in an intense kissing session, victoria suddenly stopped and closed her eyes, focusing on something. Her expression was rather constricted as she lifted her skirt, revealing her prize. I bent down and kissed it for the heck of it, causing her to shake her head and push me away from it, much to my dismay. I could only watch as she slowly turned her vagina into a full blown 11 inch penis, her reaching down to stroke herself. She looked at me, smirking with an evil look on her face, but then shook her head and pulled her skirt back over her genitals, beckoning to me.

Victoria's dick was all orange, with blue stripes on the sides and a pure snow white tip.

I was slightly shocked, but I got up off of the ground to run towards Mckenzie and alicia, who stopped licking and fingering each other to look up at me with a lustful look. My member started to wish out of its prison, so i stripped my clothes, revealing my member to my two other girls, who licked their lips. I got behind alicia, bending her over mckenzie, trapping my faithful mightyena underneath alicia. I thrust into her tight, wet pussy, feeling that indescribable pleasure as I moaned in unison with alicia. I thought she was moaning, but she was screaming, no...wait, she was mock screaming.

"So...you're not a virgin...hmm...who..?" I asked, but was cut off by victoria just now getting to the scene

She shoved me out of the way, taking me out of alicia as I was telepathicly spun around to get behind Mckenzie, who was freed from being stuck underneath alicia's weight. Mckenzie spun around to face me, giving me a lustful look as she fingered herself, moaning softly.

I slowly approached mckenzie, crawling slowly. I stroked her legs, starting at her feet and ending at her treasure as I was getting closer. Mckenzie fingered herself more, moaning from now both pleasure and impatience. As I reached her extremely wet treasure, I moved her hand out of the way and replaced it with my own hand, rising up to kiss her full-on the lips as I started to finger her extremely wet pussy. Mckenzie moaned softly, using her now freed hands to stroke my long length, which caused me to moan. As I opened my mouth, she took that as an opprunity to stick her tongue into my mouth, and I retaliated by using my tongue to fight her own. This resulted in a tongue war,which Mckenzie won by stroking my dick up and down very quickly as she fought me, which caused me to moan and eventually cum all over her hand. After I came, Mckenzie turned her pussy into a long dick, before tackling me onto the ground. She hardened rather fast, and knowing I was likely to come for her head while she did this, coaxed me.

Her dick is 11 inches solid, her dick having pitch black strips on the sides, while everything else, including the tip was gray.

"It's ok...this wI'll only hurt quite alot, and I want to prepare you for the more agrees I've moemon..." she coaxed, failing to relax me

Meanwhile over by the sisters, victoria was forcing alicia to suck on her huge dick, grabbing her sister's head with two hands and thrusting ruthless into her mouth, causing alicia to gag, but victoria wasn't finished. She took her dick out of her sister's mouth and quickly put it into her dripping wet pussy before she could change it into her own dick.

"Don't even think about not taking my revenge!" Victoria shouted, thrusting into her sister hard and fast

There was a repetitive wet sloshing sound emitting from the two as victoria folded her sister's legs so that she was sitting down, but with a dick penetrating her. Alicia moaned extremely loudly constantly, as she was being drilled very hard, and she was loving it.

"I...love...your...revenge..." alicia managed to speak between loud moans of pleasure

"Oh really now? Aeromenca, get over here!" Victoria called for me just as I was about to be penetrated

"Thank..." I was interrupted by Mckenzie talking over me

"Hes...a little busy..." Mckenzie stated as she eased into my ass, her black and gray cock filling up my ass

"A...OW!" i yelled, trying to hit mckenzie, but she caught my hand, much to my dismay

The pleasure, apparantely as it is referred to, was extremely painful and fueled the pain/anger motovation tank massively. Mckenzie

"Mmmm...yes...keep him busy...I'll keep this little slut busy." Victoria sneered, making me just about break free of mckenzie's grip

Victoria slapped alicia's ass, causing her to yelp out loud much to victoria's satisfaction. Victoria manually moved both her and her sister so they were fucking each other right in front of me. Victoria thrust in one last time, quickly pulling out and spinning her sister around so she came right onto my face. At the same time, mckenzie started to pick up speed in her thrusts, thrusting in and out with no sympathy, causing me extreme pain, but yet, admittingly some pleasure. She kept thrusting for another three minutes before she came inside of my asshole, me just collapsing on the ground and wishing I was dead.

In those three minutes, victoria fucked alicia's ass at the same speed as mckenzie, so the two girls came inside the two of us at the same time. I collapsed onto the ground, losing conciousness immediately after I collapsed due to the extreme pain dealt out to me by mckenzie.

 **ok, that's done with and victoria has had her revenge! Anyways, we're getting somewhere in terms of distance traveled next chapter! Finally, we move on from route 102. Other than that, I got some other cool stuff to do, so I gotta go. Aeromenca is riding out of here! Peace out and take care! U.S.A.!**


	5. Sibling Drama! Anal Sex with Victoria!

**The time has come...air clan, not only is a new chapter finally available, but we will finally be going somewhere in terms of distance in this chapter! Aren't you guys excited for this?!**

 **Air clan: aww, no lemons then?**

 **Me: I didn't say that...now did i?**

 **Air clan: mmm...this should be good..**

 **Me: ya got that right...**

 **Anyways, this will be easily the longest non-pure lemon chapter by far. by pure lemon, I mean the first two chapters are the only pure lemons so far...and hopefully they will be the only ones. You see, I write on the spot, no pre-recorded brainstorming ideas then writing them in a notebook bullshit. Now, i bet you guys would've never guessed that due to how detailed and intricate my chapters are. So you say: he edits alot. My answer is: FUCK EDITING! one time maaaybe...usually just straight posting, and I edit as I go along instead of editing like 5 times. Oh, Moemon high first chapter, flare is supposed to be yelling: main. This is due to him losing his train of thought, it's not a typo.**

 **Whoo, I'm writing mostly information here...LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I woke up rather turned on. But the one time I wake up turned in, there isn't an incredibly hot scene that causes me to want to scream out at my moemon for them to stop. This fact rather dis-appointed me, as i was pretty horny, but all three of my moemon were looking down at me, waiting for me to wake up. I tried to feign being asleep again, but victoria saw me awake and pulled me up with one hand, shaking her head while she did so.

My moemon were standing over me, all of them right next to each other. They moved when i was pulled up, with Mckenzie standing right next to me when I was held up, and Victoria stepping back a foot with her sister doing the same.

After I was helped up, I tried to put my head down to hide my horny and lustful look, and I thought I suceeded, but I was wrong.

However, Victoria managed to see the horny look in my eyes, and winked at me, but i didnt see it. She then decided to make my sex drive go into third gear by walking slowly towards me, kissing me on the lips. The kiss was long, but never turned into a tongue wrestling match. I was about to get it on, but victoria grabbed both of my hands in hers, shaking her head. She then whispered something into my ear before walking back to her original position.

"Later tonight..." victoria lustfully whispered in my ear, pulling away with a wink

The other two smirked briefly before returning to their previous bored and tired look.

Victoria spun around quietly and quickly, trying to hide her blush, as she didn't want to be caught showing her affection in a girly way. I thought she was doing something ekse, so I threw my hands up, putting on a "what the hell!?" look.

I approached Victoria slowly and stealthily, ready to show her it wasn't cool to tease me like that. However, just as I was about to do her, but Alicia stopped me with her arm, shaking her head and telling me via a telepathic message that Victoria wasn't fingering herself like I thought. I gave a confused look, but then walked back to my previous position, shrugging.

Alicua and McKenzie gave me a thumbs up when I got back to by previous position, which Victoria didn't see as she was turned around.

I knew that i had to put my lust away until tonight, but that was going to be no easy task. I knew it was going to be hell to survive until tonight, but I had hardly gotten anywhere in the last couple days, so I grabbed onto any possible motovation I could, the fact I was still on route 102 doing the job as a motovation source.

Victoria looked up at the sky, flapping her wings once slowly and then figited with her skirt.

I remembered that Alicia could read Victoria's mind, so I looked over at Alicia to figure out what victoria was thinking. Alicia had a smug look on, nodding her head approvingly and evilly laughing silently.

Alicia shared her aquired information with Mckenzie, who had a different re-action. Her eyes widened briefly before returning to normal, and putting on a small smile, still remaining her usual look. I had to satisfy my lust at least a little bit, and I knew Mckenzie was naturally naked, so I slowly reached down using my right hand, before getting in between her legs and fingering slowly, Mckenzie gasping briefly before shutting up. I increased my pace, wanting to torture her by forcing her not to moan. I could tell she was a little bit wet, but she clearly had planned another way to handle that.

She gave me a smug look, laughing under her breath. I knew excatly what that meant, but I didn't believe her.

"You wouldn't have the courage..." I whispered in her ear, and that seemed to be the final straw

"You have five seconds..." Mckenzie threatened with a serious look and tone

I removed my fingers with a silent sigh, and just in time as Alicia finally turned around to face me.

"It seems like she really, REALLY likes you...you barely have to play your cards right, you just have to make sure that you don't make her mad enough to kill you..." Alicia told me in a serious tone, then cut herself off

I facepalmed after I heard her say that, holding my hand over my eyes. I then slow clapped for her, smiling as I did so. I so badly wanted to say something to inform her of the gravity of her situation, but I wished to get layed later, not die now.

Victoria immediately stopped her slow movement process thing and slowly and threateningly turned around, making extremely scary gestures. She didn't even say anything as she faced her sister, giving her a look that about made me cling onto Mckenzie for protection, even though she was glaring at her sister.

Victoria silently approached alicia, not even making a single squeak with her movement. I could tell that it was virtually over for alicia, or she was, with an absolute miracle, going to get a couple excruciatingly painful hits that would knock her out.

Me and Mckenzie were staring at victoria, so naturally Alicia got curious as to what we were staring at.

Alicia spun around to see her sister barely two feet away from her, and she backed up slowly, a scared look on her face.

"Yeah, You'd BETTER be scared!" Victoria growled cruely, causing Alicia to freak out

"A-a-a-a-Aeromenca, g-g-g-g-get her!" Alicia stuttered in panic, causing me to facepalmed and Victoria to stop walking fir a second

"Are you trying to make me mad..." Victoria trailed off, flipping her sister off

"WOAH. YOU. WILL. STOP. RIGHT. NOW. OR. ELSE." I stated in a poisonous tone, glaring at Victoria

Victoria turned to me, but she didn't look very mad at me. I was rather shocked at first, but then victoria glided over to me faster than I could register, kicking me in the stomach hard enough to knock me down, but it really didn't hurt. Victoria then stepped on my stomach, trapping me.

"Stay out of this. Only the original offender gets my rage, even if you do something like that. Im fair about my rage, unlike everyone else. But if I hear any add-on statements that are only added to piss me off more, you get the same punishment as the original offender does. Understood?!" victoria growled, clearly still pretty pissed off, but she was being fair

I didn't listen to her at all. I was just waiting for her to shut up so I could get my point across.

"WE DONT FLIP PEOPLE OFF!" I yelled at her, trying to break free of her foothold

Her boots spawned sharp red claws at the edges, Victoria suddenly caring a whole lot more about her nails than my defense statements.

"I suggest that you stop squirming, unless you don't want to be layed tonight...?" Victoria told me with a smug look, knowing a reminder of my lust would be fatal for my arguments

"Oh, you little...that was SO not fair!" I complained, not liking the foul play

Victoria moved her skirt enough so I could see her genitals, whether I had an objection or not. This caused me to groan, knowing she had won, and she knew it.

"Hm? That was just my internal fire level in terms of how cold i can be with this type of perfect scenario..." victoria told me, smirking

"If you want to continue arguing...I can make you far worse...in fact...know what, this is too much fun..alicia, go do something else away from here with Mckenzie. Thank you." Victoria put in a evil look, cracking her knuckles

"Well, have fun with that!" Mckenzie told me, looking sorry that she had to co-operate

"Oh...he SO wont..." Victoria replied sweetly, giving her a pleasant look

"She won't show you any mercy..." Alicia told me, looking sorry for my unfortunate fate

"This is your fault! Not to be pinning the blame here, but I stood up for you, and look where it got me! Grah! I'm getting out of here!" I shot back, starting to squirm again

I was going to be clawed and held down, but suddenly I felt a powerful energy enter me, imbuing me. I snarled at Victoria as I grabbed her foot and effortlessly threw her off of me, much to the surprise of the three girls.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled as I threw her off of me, and she did a frontflip, landing safely

I felt really powerful, and I knew I could do things that were normally impossible. I knew I could fly, and shoot energy blasts. I don't know how I knew that, but I did.

She looked very un-impressed even though I could easily tell she wanted to be and truly was. She glared at me, mostly because her landing had her skirt fall off of her easily, and I decided to be cruel myself.

I gave an evil grin as I created a fireball from thin air and roasted her skirt, laughing. She gave me a wide-eyed and smiley look before she gave me a look that told me she was going to make me pay for that.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAahaha!" I laughed loudly

"You are so stupid...i can NEVER get that back.." Victoria retorted sarcastically as her skirt just re-appeared where it usually was

"WHAT!?" I yelled in complete shock

"Yep. Now, stop being a rebel and comply so I don't have to go and seduce you..." Victoria rolled her eyes, then got ready for my best shot

I smiled wide, I knew I had got her right where I wanted her, and she thought she had me right where she wanted me, but I used the energy flowing through me to take flight, flying straight past her at insane speeds, her almost grabbing my leg and slamming me down to the ground.

I balled the other two as I flew by, seccessfully capturing them in their moeballs.

"HA! Catch me if you can, SLUT!" I called back to her as I flew through route 102, already heading towards petalburg city

Victoria sighed tiredly, flying after me slightly faster than I was flying. I kept flying, blasting through petalburg city, then gained altitude to fly over petalburg forest and route 104. Victoria followed my every move, slowly catching up to me. Just as I was flying over route 104, victoria grabbed my leg and flew straight downwards, with me in tow. She reached the ground, and slammed me to the ground hard, which didn't hurt, but drained my powerful energy from me. I noticed that the sky was darkening really fast as I was flying

"Stop using aura energy and just...ugh! Now I'm not in the mood for anything but sex..." victoria complained tiredly, and I noticed it was nighttime already

"WHAT!? How is it already night? And...why are my other two moemon in their balls?" I asked in shock

"Aura energy speeds up time, but only for the user...so I've been chasing you for 8 FUCKING HOURS! Just, stop..please...I'm begging you..." Victoria complained, lying down on top of me and sobbing into my shoulder

"Stop what...?" I asked questionably, extremely confused

"Stop...being...ugh...I feel terrible..." victoria's voice sounded raspy and tired

I ran one hand through her hair comfortably to calm her down. She appreciated that, I could tell by her re-action. I could also tell the fakeness in her raspy voice.

"Victoria...you know it's perfectly fine to love me, and want what's in my pants...you just are trying to be more like a girl..." I figured her out, sneaking my other hand down to her ass

I moved her skirt aside and waited for her to respond before I slapped her ass, causing her to yelp in pain and pleasure.

"Yes...I..Eep!" Victoria was cut off by my ass slap of her

"Hey! That wasn't cool..." victoria complained, starting to sit up

I fingered her asshole, causing her to suddenly sharply inhale. She layed back down, enjoying the pleasure. She looked at me with a disgusted but turned on look.

"Mm...stop!" Victoria commanded

I sped up my pace, knowing that she liked it anyways

She grabbed my fingering hand, giving me a serious look.

"I said stop!" Victoria told me

I was forced to stop fingering her, but I didn't like this fact one bit.

"Why? You know you like it!" I protested

"I want to get straight to the fucking..." victoria lustfully stated, winking at me

I obliged her request, and nodded my head, flipping her over as I positioned my dick near her asshole.

"Heh...like this? Ungh!" I asked but didn't wait for an answer as I slowly put my dick in her asshole, slowly thrusting it up the tight crevice

"Oooooowwwww...not cool..." victoria complained, but didn't protest

I finally started to speed up after victoria had enough time to adjust to this new form, starting to thrust ever faster, causing victoria to moan, her still unsure that it feels good. I thrusted into her backdoor for about five seconds more before victoria moaned loudly, signaling her apparantely release. It was actually just another moan of pleasure, but it was sure loud.

"You like that, huh?" I asked her as I slapped her asshole with my ballsack

"Yes! I am your slut..." she moaned, causing my eyes to widen

"You...oh...right..." I remembered calling her a slut earlier today

"Don't respond like that! Respond by...I'm cumming!" Victoria complained then moaned

"Same here!" I yelled in response

Her ass tightened around my dick, cumming all over it. The sudden insane tightness was too much for me to keep thrusting through, and I blew my load into her asshole. I pulled out, victoria collapsing on top of me immediately after I did so.

We fell asleep without another thought being made, not even getting a chance to put on our clothes.

 **alright, that chapter was really long by my standards. It took me three hours to write, which is ridiculous. I know you guys enjoyed that big time, as I know you guys like lemon scenes. I also know that you guys like this story in general, so that's a factor, too. Anyways, I know pretty much nothing on anal sex, so I'm sorry if that sex scene was complete shit in comparison to any regular sex scene from any of my other stories. Anyways, aeromenca here, riding out of here! Take care, and check out my other stories if you liked this one! Also check out my community, the aero kingdom of sky high stories. Until next time, I'm out of here!**


	6. Crossing the Bridge! Vivian!

**alright, as this story advances further and further along, it's popularity keeps going up and up. This is great motovation, but I got other stories I plan on updating rather soon after I get this chapter out. Anyways, we continue our moemon adventure here right where we left off. Lets-a-go! _MAKE SURE YOU CHECK OUT SMASH BROS: GET WRECKED!, SMASH BROS:THE HIDDEN STORY, AND SPEAR PALACE-A LEGEND IF ITS OWN AKA. THE GET WRECKED TRIOLOGY!_**

* * *

I was rather shocked at the bluntness of the grunt that I just finished taking down. Well, Victoria was technically the one to take him down, but that's not important.

Looked at my team, and they shared my surprise and shock, it showed on their expressions. I decided to ball them and run to rustboro city quickly, just in case there were more of them, or even worse, more grunts with more lethal weapons.

I ran along the shoreline of the lake, wanting to minimize the time elapsed before I got to rustboro city. I ran across the bridge as fast as I could, being careful not to fall off. About halfway across the bridge, i saw another one of those grunts.

This one was wearing red colored clothes, but was wearing the exact same outfit as the other one was. Except it was a girl. And from what I could tell, a pretty one...

I could feel my boner fighting it's way to its fully-hard position, so I knew what to do.

I ran over to the girl grunt as fast as I could, until I saw that she was holding a Flareon with a leash, and was clearly threatening to put her into the water. I glared at the grunt, but my attention was stolen by the Flareon's giggles. I looked over at her to see her beckoning towards me, while kissing and groping the grunt. I sighed as I figured they were two lesbians, but as I got within a couple feet, I was tackled by the Flareon, and she didn't look like she even knew what 'mercy' meant. She pinned me under her weight, sitting on my legs while spreading her own. She reached down and pretended to tease herself, moaning softly while she did so. I tried to squirm in order to get free, but Flareon was pretty heavy.

But boy, was she pretty. She was 6'0", and she was awful heavy(that might just be me...)She had long orange hair going all the way down to her lower back, with two orange pointy ears sticking out of the top of her head. Her bright orange eyes stared into my soul. She wore a short sleeved orange t-shirt that had golden colored rimming on the sides instead of fabric connecting thrm. She wore black arm leggings that ended in fingerless gloves and started at her shoulder, with two orange bracelets on each arm. She had nice D cup breasts that her t-shirt barely covered. She has a weird travel pillow light orange pillow thing wrapped around just above her waist, and has a weird cape dress coming out if her orange jean shorts. And she had that light orange fluffy tail, too.

She gave me a evil look, sneering as she did so. She moved up to sit on my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"No...can't...believe...i...was caught..." I managed to gasp out as she did so

"So...heavy..."I added

The Flareon gave me an incredulous look, punching me really hard.

"Are you calling me fat...? I'm not, I'm just rather heavy for a girl." The Flareon told me

"Whats...your name?" I wheezed out

"Vivian..." she responded shyfully, backing back down to my legs

I noticed this and knew I was in some trouble.

"Why all of the sudden shy? Oh, and I think that you're really hot..." I asked

Vivian raised an eyebrow at my confession, much to my dismay. She then crawled forwards seductively, and was about to post her head in my legs before the grunt came up and tried to grab her from behind. Vivian turned around and shot a flamethrower at the grunt, setting her on fire. She ran away towards Rustboro city, still well on fire, and to be frank, I didn't care if she died.

Vivian then pulled me up off of the ground and to my feet, before thanking me for the distraction that I provided.

"Thanks for providing such a great distraction...now...I want you, to be honest..." Vivian stopped mid sentence to admit

"Then come here and get it!" I replied, opening my arms to welcome the big hug she threw at me.

 **I'm going to end the chapter off here, regardless if that's ending it off without the sex. I want to respect vivian's first time due to how important of a character she is later on. Oh, no spoilers, but there will finally be something updated to my profile other than triology chapters, chapters of this, or quick new stories with only one really short chapter. I hope you guys are looking forwards to this, and I know you guys want to GO CHECK OUT MY GET WRECKED TRIOLOGY!**


	7. Araxie Invades! The Eon Sisters!

**alright, chugging right along to chapter 12. Well then, let's get this chapter started. But first, I got some news. First, I created a new forum, go check it out if you want. Second, massive archive update for my community, plus more invites for people to become staff. And third, there should be steady chapters coming your way. Alright, without further ado, let's get going! MY LEMON BATTERIES ARE DRAINED! NO LEMONS FOR A LITTLE WHILE. please don't bug me for lemons, or I will add onto the wait for lemons 'timer' so to speak.**

 **Post A/N-Ahaha...there are multiple lemons in this chapter. I lied earlier on. They will be erotic and shit. Also, I turn into a liberator in this chapter, so expect that.**

* * *

I woke up this time to Vivian standing right over me, and she wasn't wearing her orange jean shorts. I was shocked at first due to not remembering that I had caught Vivian yesterday. Then I calmed down after I remembered that I caught her, with my penis deciding that it liked what it saw and thus getting hard.

A/N- FEK THIS! I FEEL LIKE I SOUND LIKE THE JARED JEWELRY GUY! for those who aren't in the U.S.A., I feel like I sound BORIIING! Let's change it up...

Vivian looked down and saw my boner, and she kneeled down next to my head in order to no doubt taunt me with her incredibly hot body. however, I would never know if she was teasing for not, and it was my choice. I used my left hand to dart into the small gap between her legs right as she started to kneel down, and successfully got underneath the enterence to her vagina. I thrust two of my fingers into the entrance, feeling the tightness and wetness of her vagina. When I thrusted my two fingers in, she moaned rather loudly and sort of collapsed, her end position being curled up by my side, with me fingering her vagina mercilessly and her moaning loudly every second she was fingered.

I wanted to fly go to town on her right then and there, but I wanted to tease her mercilessly for awhile first. It took a good while, about maybe 3 minutes for her to cum on my fingers. After that I decided that I'd had enough sex for a little while, so I stood up, withdrawing my fingers from Vivian.

"Alright, let's get headed into that there city and see what those criminals want from it!" I declared, pointing at the gates of Rustboro city

"Alright, let's check it out!" Vivian agreed

All I needed was Vivian's approval in order to storm Rustboro. Once I got it, I ran in through the gates of Rustboro city as fast as I could possibly run, leaving Vivian behind in my dust.

Instead of seeing something along the lines of the city in ruins, I ran straight into an espeon that somehow saw me coming and spun around to face me as I approached, pulling me right to within boner feeling distance.

The Espeon narrowed her eyes and smirked seductively at me, pulling me closer. My head rested on her tits, with me facing up, my boner was rubbing against her vagina due to her lifting her skirt up, and my hands wrapped around her stomach.

Just then, Vivian came around to see this sight. Unfortunately for me, I could tell by the EVIL, (no. This one was certainly very EVIL.)evil smirk that the Espeon gave me that I was in for a rough thee some with two rough moemon. The Espeon be kind for my moemon to come over and help her, and she looked back at me with a friendly smile on her face, which made her look even more adorable, thus making me even more rock-hard.

Maybe it was just my imagination about her smirking...

She clearly felt my penis get even harder, as she used her psychic powers to lay me down onto the ground, with her immediately laying diwn next to me, giving me a lustful look as she threw my pants off with her psychic powers and stroked my penis with her hand.

A/N-you didn't believe me, did you? Good adventurer...Also, from now on if you want descriptions of what the moemon look like, LOOK EM UP YOURSELF!

I moaned out loud in reaction to her careful and loving handjob. But then the espeon decided to take her pleasure game up to the pros and took my penis into her mouth, starting to give me a class A blowjob. She bobbed her head as she sucked up and down while throwing her tongue around all over my penis, hitting all of my sensitive spots and making me moan REALLY loudly in complete and total bliss.

Vivian reached me just then, sitting herself right onto my face without showing any shame. My loud moans became muffles, but that didn't change the fact that I couldnt take much more of this slutty Espeon's heavenly treatment. Vivian pulled down her shorts ans shifted herself so that she was staring at the Espeon's hair. I started eating Vivian out. Right when I was about to cum, she sped up her pace, making me blow my load into her mouth with extra force behind it.

She removed her mouth from my penis, and then giggled, no doubt at the fact that I had been forced to start eating out Vivian with much vigor, and I had already gotten her to fill the space we were on with her choir of moaning. The Espeon proceeded to say the sluttiest thing I had ever heard, and giving my member all the reason to throb.

"Oooohh...did you need some help with that? I'll help you release..." The Espeon said, moaning and kissing Vivian

My member became rock hard while throbbing, as Vivian was removed from me, effectively taking away my food.

The fact that I was hard again didn't go unnoticed by the Espeon, even if she was making a hot scene.

"Oh...I think he likes me...I'm sorry...I'm busy with her...but I'll finish you up in a second..." The espeon promised me in a moaning tone

"You are SUCH a slut." I told her, folding my arms

She pulled away from Vivian, a string of saliva connecting them. The espeon stared at me with lust and lpve.

"I know...if you like me...you can have me on your team...but be warned, I WILL schedule days where i make your team immobile and then fuck you..." The espeon trailed off to moan really loudly

I slowly approached her as she started talking, and as I got there I thrust my tongue up her vagina and flipped her over, making her moan loudly. I slapped her ass as I ate her out, showing her no mercy. Her vagina was dripping wet and wide enough for me to stick fingers on her as I tongue her. I did so, and she moaned ever louder as i pumped my fingers in unison with my tongue. After a little while, i removed my tongue and fingers from her pussy, and quickly put my penis in her ass while i kissed her on the lips. I thrusted up her ass quickly from the start, and the espeon moaned in the kiss, allowing me to put my hand in her mouth, and she sucked on her pre-cum. I sped up my thrusts and she spat my hand out as she curled herself up, putting on a look of bliss as she then placed her hand on my chest and looked up at me lovingly, her loud moans making the scene adorable.

I further sped up my thrusts, And she cried out in pure bliss, then warned me of her limits reaching her.

"I'm cumming..." she warned, and her ass tightened as she hugged me tight

Her ass tightened around my penis as i hilted my self in her, as i came at the same time that she did. I pulled out as she curled her body up to look at her anal cream and her stretched out tailhole. I pulled her back down and ate the cream in her tailhole. I then told her to get in her previous position, which she did. I put my penis in her vagina, and she let out a small moan as she knew what was coming. I looked over to see that Vivian had returned herself to her moeball. I simply turned back to the espeon before me before I came up with the perfect name.

"Daydreams...that is your name." I told her, and her eyes lit up

"A slut of an Espeon...daydreams...oh...so I'm a slutty daydream, am i?" She asked me as I started thrusting, and she moaned and retook her hand on my chest position to moan in bliss, awaiting my response

"No...Emily is thea good name that I'm giving you...but...you are real, and I'm using you as my little slut plus a great battler." I admitted, and her eyes widened at the battling

"I'm seducing my opponents...prepare to get alot of boners then..." she warned me, and in response I sped up my thrusts

I kept thrusting into her wet, tight vagina with a passion and the intention to see her beg for more. I saw the look on her face was mirroring her bliss and pleasure and I knew that she couldn't take much more of my pleasuring her, so I went even faster just to hear her moan out my name LOUDLY. Holy crap, she moaned LOUD when I sped up further. The sound of very loud and wet slapping filled the area before we screamed our releases in unison, the soon to be my Espeon tightening her grip on me just like last time as she did so. We came in unison, the juices mixing before they leaked out as I pulled out. I walked over to my bag to pull out a moeball and tap her head with it.

The moeball shoe three times before...

"Ding"

I let her out, and told her that her name was now daydreams. She then walked up to me and demanded to be carried as she further sat on my penis. At the sound if this demand, my dick rose up for her to sit on it, and I had to carry her.

I did so, starting to walk further into the city after picking my bag up and slinging it over my shoulder. I then saw the criminal rampage currently going on in the city. My eyes naturally bugged out for a second, but then they dilated and I just casually walked through the city, ignoring any grunts I ran across. Unfortunately, they did not ignore me like I would have preferred.

One of the grunts that was rampaging saw me and ran over to me, throwing their moeball and releasing what I thought to be a rather cute Vaporeon. I kinda felt like I was having my way liberating these hot moemon eons from their bad guy masters, and this girl looked down sheepishly, blushing. I could feel my dick rising up even further inside Emily. I returned emily to her moeball and released my boner out fir the Vaporeon to see. After she saw it, she looked up at me with a look of determination and ran over to me, kissing me right on the lips as she gave her master the middle finger and pulled away, a trail of saliva still connecting us.

"Mmm...screw you. I will have me and my sisters join this hot little trainer...oh? You already have Vivian! Let her out!" The Vaporeon cheered, but stroked Mr soldier to silence me

"M...kay...that...feels..AMAZING..." I breathed, throwing Vivian's moeball and releasing her

The instant Vivian saw the grunt, she roasted her with a flamethrower attack. The grunt fell to the ground, but not before letting out her second moemon, a hot Leafeon. I shook my head as she immediately used razor leaf on me, just to have the leaves roasted by Vivian.

"You're going to have to convince her...and the only thing she likes more than unleashing her fury on innocent people is a good thrashing of her vagina. I bet she will join you if you screw her hard enough. By the way, my name is Oceana." The Vaporeon, or Oceana, informed me

The leafeon looked rather turned on afree hearing that. I ran up to her fearlessly, and looked her up and down. I then pulled her into a kiss as I pulled her pants down, put my dick in her vagina, and then proceeded to screw her as hard as I possibly could. We both moaned loudly at the pleasure that the intense and rough session brought us, and since I had just finished two sex sessions right after one another, I was brought to the edge rather quickly. The leafeon I was balls deep in was extremely wet, so I knew I was right about the turned on thing. I screamed after I had tried to hold on to my load for too long, giving in to the pleasure as I came inside of her. She didn't look impressed, but she bent down and kissed me briefly winking and going over to see her sister, stormy capturing herself in one of my moeballs.

I then promptly collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. I saw Oceana pop back out and the leafeon turn around and tell me her name before joining her sister's in the self-capturing.

"My name is Lisa! Oh, and fail at thrashing me!" The leafeon called to me

"Whatever! I was fresh off double sex sessions! Let's see how fresh you are after two in a row!" I called back to her but she didn't hear me since she was in a moeball, or so I thought

Lisa popped out of the moeball after it had captured her, and proceeded to point at me and tell me she heard me. She thended warned me about the grunts coming in behind me. I spun around to see about 4 grunts approaching me, and they released a glaceon, an umbreon, a jolteon, and a sylveon, all of which immediately took out their "master" and ran over to their sister's that were by me. They looked at me, and I knew I was in for a beatdown, that was until the three I had already caught explained who I was. Then I got all of the rest of the Eon sister's to catch themselves and join me. I fistpump ed when none of the Eon sister's were looking, and I noticed that I still had the moeballs of Alicia, Victoria, and Mckenzie with me, regardless of catching Vivian, Emily, Lisa, and the other four sisters, who told me their names upon popping back out.

Regardless of the failed thrashing I tried to lay on Lisa, my member still popped back to life when I saw all of the lovely ladies I just got added to my team. I made eye contact when they told me their names, and promised to not forget them.

"Sylvia." The sylveon told me

"Snow white." The glaceon told me

"Midnight." The umbreon told me

"Elesa." The jolteon told me

"You guys have lovely names, and I look forwards to bonding with you guys. But first, we have to start taking down these stupid grunts!" I told rhem, and they immediately ran into the city and started blasting every grunt they saw

I ran after them the instant they ran into the city, keeping a watchful eye out for any possible leaders in this operation. I watched as my girls literally tore the assault apart ridiculously quickly and started to run back towards me. I spotted an important looking man watching the chaos unfold, and ran up to him. I pointed at him menacingly, but he simply chuckled softly when I arrived. My girls came back from dis-embodying the invasion forces to surround me, or come up right next to me and give the man all a collective glare.

"Welcome, Aeromenca. I see you have taken apart my invasion piece by piece and knocked out all of my grunts. That is not important. What is of importance is that I enlighten you. You see, this invasion was a distraction. While the invasion was taking place, my secret team of forces was looting the Devon corporation for any possible secrets that might help us out on our mission. Anywahs, I still can't have you just running around as you please, destroying everything I've worked for. Prepare to battle!" The man basically speeched to me, and during it, snow white asked why he would tell me about the invasion team, and I responded with: it doesn't matter. It cant, or he wouldn't tell us.

My girls and I got into a figthing stance as he threw out a moeball, from which emerged a mightyena. she bared her fangs at me the instant she came out, snarling.

Snow white froze her solid with an ice beam the instant she came out, knocking her out in the process. The man then threw another moeball, this time seding out a delcatty. The delcatty fingered herself with a passion as she stared down midnight. Midnight re-acted by running over to delcatty and tackling her to the ground, replacing the delcatty's fingers with her own. I could hear the wet sloshing noises of midnight's mad fingering, and I was getting a raging erection and a serious nosebleed from watching their little session. I thought that I couldnt get more turned on, but then midnight stood them up and kissed delcatty while she fingered her, having her moan loadly.

I flipped off midnight as my erection throbbed and started to hurt and my nose started gushing blood and it was painful. Midnight nodded slowly and winked at me as she asked me a question.

"Why...is it turning you on?" She asked, continuing her deeds

The delcatty moaned loudly in bliss, and as midnight sensed her halfway point, she threw her at me. I could only cuss as delcatty tackled me to the ground and put me inside of her without warning.

"Take me hard, big boy..." the delcatty moaned seductively, and I decided I'd had enough teasing

I thrusted inside of her violently, slapping her across the face hard. I moaned in extreme pleasure. This girl was so soaking wet that I thrust inside of her with extreme ease and made her purr on my chest as she screamed into my chest from the pleasure she was recieving. I could tell she was holding in her cum for as long as she could just to get more pleasure. I felt my climax coming rather soon and cussed her out oir holding on.

"You held it in! Fuck you! Also, im cumming!" I warned

"Yeah I did! You're so good...Me too!" She flied

I came inside if her as she came, her walls tightening around me. The juices mixed briefly as I pulled out of her, letting the juices stay inside. Elesa snuck up to clean her up. I faced the man, who proceeded to throw me a moeball.

"Keep her. She's...ahem...a lust filled cat. She'll fuck you as many times as you want, and when you dont, too." The man warned me

"What's her name and what's yours?" I asked him

"Daisy and Araxie!" Araxie responded, yelling out his name

"I don't have time for this! I got to go!" Araxie yelled as a rope came down from a helicopter, and he grabbed on, climbing it.

I watched as he got away, but was tackled by Daisy, who gave me a lust-filled look.

"I'm not done with you...I don't care how much sex you've had today, you WILL make me cry with that enormous phallus of yours." She told me, making my soldier come back to life again

I then took that opprotunity to slap her across the face again. in response, she gave me a rough hand and blow job,making me cum into her mouth in seconds, and this time i passed out after cumming for the 6th time. But not before I heard the Eon sister's whom I hadn't fucked yet say something that again rejuvenated my penis.

"Our turn...to have some fun..." the four sudden said in unison, it was how they said it, not what they said.

 **thats it for now. That was EASILY the longest chapter so far, and my fingers hurt from typing so much on a damned tablet. See ya! Im riding out of here! Take care!**


	8. Beginning irrelevant lemon number 1

**_aeromenca here! This is my own personal moemon adventure! The actual adventure starts at chapter 3, so skip there if you want the adventure and before you leave me here to lose views due to the first two chapters not being part of the adventure! Alright! For the true per erts or lemon fans, I present two pointless lemons for you guys! For the real good stuff that won't waste your time, go to chapter 3! Here's the lemons!_**

 ** _Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon._**

* * *

it all began one morning when Brendan challenged the elite 4 for the trillion the time, causing all of them to get excited. Phoebe always liked sidney p, but never got a chance to show it. Glacia always liked brenndan, but knew he was in love with may, so she neglected to mention it, even fighting within herself to subdue her love. After brenndan crushed both sidney and phoebe for the trillion the time, both of them went outside to train after they healed their pokemon. The two met face to face, and phoebe decided it was time to confess her love.

"Eh..sidney, could you come here for a moment..?" Phoebe shyly asked

"Sure. I don't see why not." Sidney figured, walking over to phoebe

Sidney walked over ths luscious grass, grown by the champion himself, to get to phoebe. After sidney got within a foot or so of phoebe, phoebe decided to get straight to the point and not waste time.

"Sidney, I've always loved you for your humor, your positive attitude, and your...big member..." Phoebe confessed, showing no signs of fear

Sidney was quiet for a moment, creating an awkward silence and air of tension between the two. After a couple moments of silence as sidney processed this startling info. Sidney thoughts wete suddenly a mess, panicking, but definately accepting the information deep down. After the moments of silence, sidney made his descision.

"Um...first, how do you know I have a big member..?" Sidney asked carefully

"You'd be surprised what that slut of a zoroark you have tells everyone, especially the girls..." phoebe replied, grabbing zoroarks pokbeall

This revelation caused sidney to become hard, as his zoroark was indeed a good slut, taking him in with no comlaints, all pashion, and plenty of dirty talk and moaning. One time, his zoroark even used a strap on to fuck sidney, increasing her sluttiness.

"Looks like someone's excited..."phoebe said, looking down at his member

At the same time, phoebe let zoroark out, who looked at phoebe with a lustful look on her face.

"I've always wanted to try girl on girl with him there...and now I got the perfect chance" zoroark admitted

Zoroark tackled phoebe to the ground, immediately removing all her clothes and was about to go full on when sidney grabbed her by the legs and slung her over his shoulder, much to her dusmag

"In that case..." Sidney trailed off, getting a dirty yet brilliant idea

Sidney suddenly leant forwards and gave her leg a slap, still with zoroark on his shoulder, Earning a yelp of surprise from phoebe and a moan from zoroark.

"Oo..you like that?" Sidney asked in a husky tone

"Yes, I d-do, b-but let's move i-into a d-darker place, also, your zoroark is an absolute whore." Phoebe stammered

"I agree...let's go into victory road for some privacy...and my zoroark just likes being pleasured, if she doesn't get it from you, you'd better pray to Arceus that she doesn't tear you up.. " Sidney replied in a whisper

Sidney slung phoebe over his other shoulder, taking both of his girls into the darkness of victory road. Deciding he wanted to have a little fun before he just straight up screwed phoebe and his zoroark, he set phoebe down down before him, and threw his sluttiness zoroark as far as he could, her landing by the waterfall. Sidney then attacked phoebe immediately not giving her a chance to do anything before he pulled her into a kiss, but on her lower lips instead if her regular lips, so phoebe could do nothing but moan and take off Sidney's shirt, much to his dismay, but after he had his shirt removed, he decided to kiss her right on her actual lips, which she happily returned. After only a few seconds of kissing, phoebe yelped as Sidney's fingers had adventure down and penetrated her gradually wetter flower, pumping in and out if her at a fast pace. The two kept kissing and phoebe decided to take the rest of Sidney's clothes off, leaving both of them nude. Sidney stopped kissing her in favor of once again slinging her over his shoulder, carrying her a ways to where his zoroark landed, which was next to a waterfall before setting phoebe down about 3 yards away from zoroark.

"Ehehehe..you'll be more likely to squirt if youre next to a natural water source, it's been proven." Sidney said devilishly, coming up with a devious plan.

Zoroark did not look happy with sidney, having an angry face disokayed, but nonetheless slowly crawled over to phoebe, her boobs slowly coming to view under her pitch black fur and her lower lips starting to drip. Zoroark had come up with a plan to make his trainer pay for throwing her, which she whispered in phoebe's ear, causing sidney to get confused, and her boobs to harden and her lower lips to get wetter.

Zoroark suddenly kissed phoebe full on the lips, which she returned, phoebe's hands exploring zoroarks unusually curvy and busty body, rubbing her passionately. At the same time zoroark took one hand and stuck it up her lower lips while the other hand fingered her butt causing phoebe to moan in the kiss, giving zoroark a chance to fight her tongue and pin it down while she got on top of phoebe, continuing her fingering, driving phoebe mad with pleasure.

"Mmmm...this is fun...nevery thought anything would be this much fun..." zoroark said aloud, looking at sidney and winking, causing him to get really hard

"Oh man that's hot...these two are putting on a show..." Sidney whispered to himself, barely resisting the urge to jerk himself off

"Zoroark...stop...I can't take much more..." phoebe moaned, squirming

Zoroark only went faster and pinned her down, having part of her arms rub her own pussy, staring into phoebe's eyes as she did so, giving her a look that read: I'm not stopping.

"Come on, phoebe...you know you want to give in to me...you know you can barely take much more..don't make me bring out the strap on..." zoroark threatened

Less than five seconds after zoroark threatened her, phoebe came all over zoroarks fingers, causing her to finally stop, and lick her hands off slowly and needing after pulling them out.

"Stoopp...it's too hot!" Sidney cried out, clearly enjoying himself

Zoroark only walked over to him, got right up in his face and continued locking herself off until she was interrupted by sidney grabbing her hands and licking the rest off himself.

"Heyy...I'm going to make you pay for throwing me.." zoroark said, looking right into his eyes

"No. You're not doing that. You wouldn't dare..." Sidney accused

"Ohh..you know I will...but first, I need to make sure you understand never to throw your pokemon. That hurtt..." zoroark said in mock pain, clutching her back

With that, zoroark guided her hands down to his crotchal area.

"You have two choices...you already know what they are..." zoroark said with a wink

"Nooo...I don't want to..." Sidney said in actual resentment

"Ill choose then. You know my choice. Flip over." Zoroark commanded

Sidney obentially flipped over but right before zoroark was going to do her worst, she was interrupted by someone eating her ass out.

"Oooohh...that feels good..." zoroark moaned, turning around to see Phoebe eating her out

"You are such a fucking whore!" Sidney accused

Zoroark turned back around, giving sidney "a shut up or you're really going to get it" look.

"You wanna say that again...?" Zoroark asked in a sweet tone, blinking innocently

"Fuck you!" Sidney barely didn't yell

"Yes...pleeeeeasseee!" Zoroark said, the last part turning into a moan

"Ugh. That's it, you're going to get it!" Sidney lost it and charged his zoroark

"Yyess...I want it sooo bad! Give it to me!" Zoroark cried out as she was tackled

Phoebe was feeling rather left out, but knew she was going to get it if she said anything, so she was quiet as she approached the two, but kept her distance.

"You...will...get...it..." sidney told his zoroark angrily, pulling her head up by her hair, and zoroark was loving it.

"You know I like it when you do that..." zoroark said lustfully

"I'm destroying your dark flower this time!" Sidney yelled as he thrust as hard as he could into his zoroark

Zoroark moaned extremely loudly, as she just loved being manhandled, especially by her trainer, who she had a really soft spot for in her heart, giving him only the best she could provide, which was agonizing to deal with, but fun nonetheless.

"Mmm..yes...manhandle me. Make my flower feel destroyed, make me wish I was never born.." zoroark said in a lustful tone.

In response to this, sidney thrust into her as hard as he could for about two full minutes, making zoroark constantly squeal like a little kid who just got a lollipop, but in more of a moaning tone. Zoroark kept her head up and looked into Sidney's eyes the whole way, being able to take in even the absolute hardest fucking Sidney could dish out without even really feeling bad for making him mad. Well, she felt bad for making him mad at her, but really, REALLY enjoyed the pounding he was giving her.

"I'm cumming...and you're not even close." Sidney said in a "are you fucking kidding me" tone

"What makes you say that?" Zoroark said, winking as her pussy clamped down on his dick as she came all over him with no warning

After zoroark blew her load, sidney came as well, looking mighty pissed off

"You slut! Man, I hate you for that!" Sidney yelled, looking away from his zoroark

Zoroark got up and drew him into a tight hug, conforting him, while laying her head on his back, her soft fur making it really hard to stay mad at her.

"You say that, but you dont mean it..." zoroark said, snuggling up closer

"What If I do!?" Sidney yelled, still pissed

"You dont...snuggle with me..you know you want to..." zoroark said, snuggling up as close as she could

Sidney wanted to strike her, so he brought up his fist, but hesitated, and lowered it.

"You wouldn't want to do that..." zoroark said, closing her eyes and softly pushing sidney down to the ground

For whatever reason, sidney really couldnt stay mad at her, she was just to loving and too cute to keep yelling at. Sidney gave in to her charms and began to stroke her long red hair, causing her to purr like a little kitty..

"Ooo..she really likes that..." phoebe said, getting within range of the two

"But what if I do this..." phoebe asked, sticking two fingers up zoroarks ass, causing her to open her eyes up, and look rather pissed.

"Shall I take care of her..." zoroark asked sidney asked in a serious tone

"No...start playing with her..." Sidney suggested with a smirk

"Nah...I'll let her play with you." zoroark decided

"And sit on the sidelines!?" Sidney asked incredibly surprised

"I didn't day that...come on phoebe...let's make him regret forgetting about you...and hurting me.." zoroark said seductively

Phoebe crawled on top of sidney as his member came back from the dead, while zoroark slowly crawled over to him, and sidney knew he was really in for it and definitely going to regret forgetting about phoebe and hurting his most beloved pokemon. Zoroark pulled a strap on, and sidney wished he could lay his zoroark out and make her beg for mercy as he pounded her mercilessly, but his zoroark would never, EVER, allow him to be in control. Phoebe grabbed his member and put it in her precious flower, allowing sidney to fuck her silly. He put phoebe on the bottom, her pussy right at the mercy of his dick, her facing up and her pussy ready to be penetrated, with both of her legs slung over Sidney's shoulders.

Sidney began to fuck phoebe mercilessly, causing her to moan loudly all the while as her wet flower allowed for very fast fucking, acting as lubricant for his long member. After about 30 seconds, the both of them came, their juices mixing briefly before flowing out of her pussy moments later. While sidney was distracted, his zoroark prepared to make him pay. She slowly approached him as she pulled on her strap on after sidney came, but he saw it coming, and pulled out immediately before running behind zoroark. Zoroark purred at his closeness, clearly very happy that he was co-operating. Sidney stuck his dick up her pussy, under her strap on, thinking he found a weakness, but zoroark had planned this.

"Ooohh..you sly devil..." sidney began but was cut off by the strap on entering his ass, effectively creating a double penetrating situation.

"Go on...Fuck me as hard as you can..." zoroark taunted in a purring tone

Sidney knew the result of that, so he wasn't falling for it.

"Hell no!" Sidney declared

"Come here then..." zoroark purred, motioning him to come her way with her claw.

Oh, she was GOOD.

"Damn it, zoroark. I..." sidney was cut off by zoroark putting one claw on his lips and another on his stomach

"I said, COME HERE." Zoroark commanded in a warning tone

"No..please..." sidney was cut off by zoroark grabbing him and pulling him as close as possible, letting the strap on penetrated Sidney's ass fully, as well as zoroarks pussy, causing slight moans to escape both of their mouths

"You know you want to...you love snuggle fucking..."zoroark taunted

"The worst part is...I do..." sidney admitted

"dont just sit there, phoebe. Come here and eat her ass out!" Sidney called out to phoebe, who immediately came over and did as she was told.

"It's so warm and furry..not very soft, though." Phoebe admitted as she eat her out

"Not yet...just get her to like you...and she her fur...is un-resistably soft and she'll make sure you love her back if she loves or really likes you...but she'll make you pay every time when you eff up..." sidney admitted

"Come here. And start thrusting!" Zoroark said, resting her head on Sidney's chest.

Sidney started fucking her, but made sure it was slow enough to pet her hair lovingly and phoebe to not be overwhelmed while fast enough to pleasure her. The end result was zoroark purring on his chest, while letting moans escape every so often. After about 5 minutes of thus zoroark came, and the zoroark knocked sidney down, taking her strap on off and making sure sidney was still in balls deep,and that phoebe wasn't going anywhere. After that, the trio fell asleep.


	9. Beginning irrelevant lemon number 2

**alright, bmaniamawesome here back with another dirty as hell lemon. This one will be solely on zoroark and sidney (me) and for the first time in the history of my stories(a nice 54463 words in total), will be told in the 1st person from Sidney's view! Without further ado, heres amother dirty hot lemon chapter festuring zoroark-remember, she's a girl moemon and she's a slut during sexual activity, but is extremely loving towards sidney(aka. meee!)otherwise and sidney, who loves his zoroark even though she is the equavilent of the world's greatest sexual pleasurer(you heard me right, she's not a slut, I just like to call her that.) Without further ado, enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer-do I even need to do gbis? Yeah? Finee,...I don't own pokemon or moemon, pokemon belongs to game freak/nintendo and moemon belongs to...whoever created it. important part-NOT ME! Now onto the chapter!**

 **Ehh..I'm in this story instead if Sydney now with my personality and evrrything. Im not sidney, but imagine a 6'2" brown haired dude with shat ever size amd muscle you want for me.**

* * *

After phoebe confessed her love to me and the three of us had some 'fun' together the three of us fell asleep toghether. However, when my zoroark and i woke up, phoebe was nowhere to be seen, confusing the me and zoroark, but we were glad to have some alone time. Zoroark dis-tached herself from me and as she was doing so, came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey...why don't we go to ever grade city and have some fun over there in the sunlight...with the nice calming waves...we just have to walk over there, giving me time to torment you..." zoroark suggests to me, muttering the last part under her breath and ended up with a sly smile

"You're either bluffing, going to torment me on the way there, or both." I said slowly and accusingly, suspecting a dirty trick somewhere, after all that was just like my zoroark.

"Who..me?" Zoroark replied sooo sweetly I just had to give it to her

"Yes, you. Who else!?" I replied back

Zoroark chose that moment to sit down, and slowly pull her pitch black pants down, taunting me by pulling them downslow and not even bothering to show me the thing that I didn't want to admit I wanted. She reached down with her right hand and started to rub her already wet lower lips slowly, looking at me seductively and longingly as she did so, moaning slowly and seductively, knowing for sure and by experience that I couldnt resist that kind if show. I couldnt even see her lower lips, i could just tell by her arm motions that was what she was doing. It was just too hot, even if I couldn't even see what she was doing. Nonetheless, I knew I was going to get turned on, so I tried to resist anyways, trying to mentally control my member by telling it:"do not get hard. We need to win for once!", and surprisingly, it worked. Unfortunately, I had to focus on my member to do so, un-intentionally grabbing my admittingly gorgeous and just plain unresistable Zoroark's attention.

Zoroark noticed me focusing and looked down where I was focusing on and saw that I wasn't hard, only making her try harder, which was literally impossible to resist. She started to use both of her hands to massage her big boobs, moaning slowly as she did so, while looking at me an basically telling me with her eyes: "you know you want me..." my member betrayed my commands and started hardening. I knew this was inevitable, but I still cringed nonetheless. After I started cringing, zoroark knew she had won, and momentarily stopped pleasuring herself and turning me on in favor of crawling over to me very slowly, still hiding her precious genitals from me. Once she finally got to me, she pulled her pants up quickly, and grabbed my legs and slowly pulled me down to the ground with a very needing look on her face, and I already knew what she wanted. At least I thought I knew.

I was in for quite the surprise when my zoroark kissed me with a passion, rubbing my long, hardened member in my pants. I barely got enough time to return the kiss before I was moaning to her handjob. Then she stopped giving me a handjob, causing me to complain immediately.

"Heeyy...tha.." I was cut off by zoroark breaking the kissed putting one of her..claws? On my mouth.

"I want you to kiss me as passionately as you can, and if you can do that..." zoroark requested to me, but for once I cut her off, but instead of putting my finger on her mouth, I snuck my left hand down near her lower lips, but remembered i had to pull her pajts down, so i dud so, and she actually co-operated with the lowering of her pants, then inserted a finger and started to pump in and out, causing her to lean into my chest, her adorable face looking right at me, before moaning loudly. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouty slightly hanging open, clearly loving my new method of interruption. I then decided to play mean with my zoroark, even though I knew she was going to love it and make sure I did it again another time.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over your moaning..." I said in a mean tone, speeding up my fingering while adding another finger, causing zoroark to raise up one of her hands, starting to raise her middle finger, but I used my other hand to lightly caress her hand, while shaking my head.

Zoroark decided that she plays meaner and more meaningful than i, so she looked at me with a sly smile, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Ehehe..That feels niice..but...I think you need to be a little less mean and put more love into your efforts...you know you don't like being mean to me...especially when I do this..." zoroark accused, snuggling adorably into my chest, then flicking her claws to remove my caressing hand, before putting that same hand on my chest and lowering herself down a little, looking straight up at me with innocent eyes.

I really could not find the cruelty to do anything but lightly pet her hair, causing her, much to my surprise, to take my hand off her head and put it beside me, and flipped herself 180 degrees twice, turning up to face me, then putting her lower lips right near my member. She then used her arms to slowly push herselfup to me, her lower lips now right in my face, her pants threatening to fall back down. Her head was right beside my member, as she was tilted at a rather weird angle. I tried to adjust her pants (honestly I tried to pull them off.), but she grabbed both of my hands with both of her hands, positing her claws so if I withdrew them, she'd both hold on to my hands regardless and scratch them up good and painful.

"You'd better be a good boy and eat me out, or else I'm going to scratch you and suck you off until you beg for me to stop." Zoroark threa tend

I knew she was more than serious, she would do it without hesitation, regardless if it hurt me or not, and she will not stop until you are crying and bleeding pretty badly. I wanted to piss her off so bad, but I didn't want to get my member destroyed, so I mustered up the courage to ask her a couple questions

"Are you s-serious about that?" I asked, already knowing the answer

She lightly scraped one of her claws from both hands on mine, enough to hurt, but not enough to make me bleed.

"You knew the answer to that, so I should just do it...unless you have an actual legitimate question or are just going to do what you know you want to do, you only want to make me mad, and that's not nice..." she replied in a dead serious tone, throwing in a sensitive tone and merciless glare at the end, which really scared me, but I sucked it up.

"Alright, one more question." I saud, pressing my luck, and didn't get scratched like I thought I would, only one pinch that I knew was warning for: "if this isn't good...I'm either making you do what I want or I'm just going to hurt you..." I detected traces if lust in her dead serious glare, and I knew she wasn't going to actually do anything unless I said ANYTHING about her not doing anything, in which she'd do it just to prove how serious she was, then basically rape me while I was down, which wasn't very fun when you're hurt by her, as she might be ridiculously beautiful, but she'll kick your ass pretty good if you don't listen or if you challenge her to a battle.

"Does..."I lost interest in my question, so I trailed off, and shook my head at the same time before leaning down and buried my face into her lower lips, my tongue flying everywhere and putting a finger into her pussy as I did,causing her to moan appreciatevely.

"Oooooohhhh...that feels so goooood...d-don't s-stop..." she said in a lustfilled, moaning appreciative tone, throwing her head back, and pushing her hips into my face, and I withdrew my fingers and put my tongue in their place instead, going in and out, causing her to literally scream in ectasy as her pussy tightened, signaling her being close. I kept going even after she told me she was going to cum in a bullshit calm tone that I didn't like so I stopped pleasuring her fir a moment.

"You'd better fucking go back to screaming, or I'm not finishing you off." I said with a serious look on my face while crossing my arms

My zoroark looked like she was about to cry, as her eyes started to water up, and her face tilted to the side, which i knew she wasnt kidfing, she would cry as she was extremely emotional, but she wasnt. Shed only do it to get her way, and it worked every time. but I wanted her to start screaming again so badly...

I sighed, giving in, but not without getting my way or letting her know how I felt,which was stupid of me. Before I even opened my mouth,she had a sly smile on her face aso rememberered that my hands were in hers, and not crossed like I thought they werr...and holy shit, she was NOT kidding, she dug her claws into my skin, as I 'pulled them away', and I realized she was crying about having to hurt me in order to get her way.

"I didn't want to have to do this, and I know up what you want, and I'd be more than happy to give you it, so don't even think about talking." Zoroark made sure I wasn't talking by re-inforing her words by giving me a dead serious look. I mean, I nearly punched her in the face about what she did next. The look was fine by me, I knew she was serious, but her action...

She dug her claws into my wound, making me barely not scream loudly in pain, and tried to remove my hand by instinct I literally could not possibly resist even if I did really want to, making her claws dig deeper into my hand, making me start crying in pain, and yet, even after ALL of that, she wouldn't let my hand go, simply shaking her head and laughing casually, which made me SO FUCKING MAD that I wanted to beat the shit out if her.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I yelled so loud that zoroark looked down guiltily, but I didn't see anything else because I started crying and my vision clogged up

Zoroark still wouldn't remove her claw, which YOU'D BETTER BELIEVE I MAD ABSOLUTELY FUCKING SURE SHE REGRETTED. I cleared up my eyes so I could see and gave her probably the scariest speech possible

"REMOVE. YOUR. CLAW. OR. IM. GOING. TO. FUCKING. KILL. YOU." I said slowly and quietly in an extremely pissed off tone (know when your mom gets absolutely PISSED OFF and she gets close to you and tells you to do something, absolutely sure if you've got...well...ANY mom that's not dead, that it's going to be some thing along the lines of:GET. YOUR. ASS. IN. YOUR. ROOM. OR. ELSE.?, that's the tone that I used

Zoroark removed her claw and looked up at me fearfully, me narely, I mean BARELY not beating the loving shit out if her. When I say BARELY, I mean one fucking word that's not an apology in a scared tone, or a slow and calm, but scared movement to comfort me and...MY PUNCHES FLY SO FAST AND SO HARD THAT YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU WERE DEAD! (I can actually do that exact thing in rl, so don't you dare piss me tf off, or you will be HURTING.)

My zoroark slowly and carefully closed the distance between us, carefully tapping me twice (know when a cat like repeatedly will lightly paw you as if giving you a massage, but they're really testing if you'll re-act at all when you are angry or when you've been mean to them because you're pissed off at something, or simply if youre just not moving to see if youre asleep or not? That's the kind if touch zoroark is giving me.)Before slowly and carefully embracing me. she noticed I had a massave boner{gimme a break! If you don't know what an angry boner is(unless you're a girl, then it's o.k.) then you're not a guy, or have no emotions*cough* fuck you, cyrus. because EVERYBODY gets mad at some point, and you're going to notice the boner you get at some point. Simple as. Girls, an angry boner is a guy's penis getting erect because when you're mad, your muscles tense up, and you get ready to fight(because you're mad.)so naturally, a penis can't tense up, so it hardens, allowing it to tense up. Yes, I'm ridiculously smart, it's o.k. to be jealous. -.o}, I was about to tell her not to touch it, but before I could, she very lightly placed her hand on it and started rubbing it, pulling me into a kiss that I didn't want to return, but knew it would hurt her feelings really badly to the point of crying of real emotion if I didnt. I could tell she knew I wasn't likely to forgive her, as her eyes were clouding up, and I couldn't stand how...cute she was when she was about to cry.

I knew it was a guilty pleasure, but I took pleasure in it anyways. Just as she was about to cry due to my amazing memory (again actual rl trait of me. this IS NOT sarcastic, I really do have an amazing memory, I just have to be focused on the subject.)not being focused on kissing her back, resulting in a no re-action from me. I just couldnt handle her efforts and snuck my right hsnd down to her lower lips and started fingering her as i kissed her back, making her just cry anyways, but tears of joy instead, as I could feel my anger and even my pain melt away completely. In order to help calm me down, i wrenched my tongue into her mouth snd pinned hers down, her deciding to get even by fingerjng my asshole, and i let her tongue go and returned to regular kissing. She adjusted her position so she was on my lap instead of at an awkward angle, which caused me to lose my rhythm and my fingers to fall out, but instead of simply refusing to be teased by siting on my hand, which would-a little less obviously than the fact that the sun will, in fact rise tommarrow, inevitably, would make me mad, and it would also ruin her emotional and touching apology in a jerk-style fashion, let me re-enter. She even helped me. Judging by those actions, I could tell she wanted me badly still, but she wanted me very calm and to accept her apology before she did anything else, as she went as far as absolutely refusing not to moan. She just wouldn't have it. I could tell that she wouldve let me just...the very idea of what I would've done to her made me cry in guilt.

Zoroark would have no crying from me, either. She made absolutely sure I was calm by...very bravely slapping me hard across the face with a "yeah, I just did that look on her face, and took my fingers out and sat on them, but didn't sit on them hard, showing me she was truly sorry.

"Zoroark..."I began, I WAS going to lovingly apologize to her, but she grabbed my member, shutting me up.

"Are you still mad?" Zoroark asked

"No?" I answered questionably, knowing that an amazing was coming my way if I lied.

She got up in my face, and told me something that made me EXTREMELY turned on.

"You sure...? I want to know the truth, and I'm doing this either way...so be honest..."zoroark whispered in my ear seductively, while using her lower lips to tease me.

My member was literally throbbing after that statement and actions.

"...I don't want to say this..." I said groaning, knowing what she'll say if I do, and she'll surely make me say it...

"But my answer is no I'm not mad, bu..."zoroark stopped me by the look on her face, before leaning up to me and whispering something in my ear that nearly made me slap her really hard

"I think I'll be taking this to a level you can't resist..." zoroark said, so seductively and so...happily that I nearly slipped her ass really hard, but she fucking stopped me and I knew she was going to just...man.

"You just said that so seductively and you're fucking purring!" I barely didn't shout

"Purrrr...mmhmm...I'm going to a whole new level of unresistable..." she trailed off and I knew what she meant instantly and tried to stop her, as I'd be literally screwed

I lunged for her, but she didn't move an inch, just stared into my eyes lovingly. I did not want to deal with that much beauty. I couldnt handle it.

"No...please!" I begged

She got right up in my face and I knew she had two things to say. I just knew it...And I was right.

"First, what are you going do do to stop me?" Zoroark asked me, right up in my face

I paled, knowing I...couldn't. I just couldnt. I lowered my head, realizing I'm being a coward and I should be jumping for joy. I kept up the act, though and shook my head while responding

"Nothing..." I said in a cowardly tone, but just...nothing that I could do could possibly fool her. She was just to good.

"...get your head up. I know you're lying, you little faker." She said in a semi-angry tone

I lifted my head up to reveal my stupid silly smile, which made her ticked off, but before she could punish me, she decided she'd rather stun me and pleasure me than punish me. She then mega-evolved. when she transformed, I barely resisted the insane urge I had to go in right now.

She still had her long red hair, albeit more luscious and I could tell it, like the rest of her fur was soft enough to never wanna let go, and I knew for a fact that there's no way on her absolutely gorgeous frame shes ever going to let me go for any reason until she gets her way. her mischievous face...her eyes were softer snd more loving, and her adorable little pink streaks were an even lighter pink, her overly hues on her face had turned to the hottest they could possibly get. her arm fur going from her elbow to her hand with a circular pad covering most of the back of her hand, was much more luscious. Her bat shaped bra was also much more luscious, to the point of just...never wanting to stop staring, but I had more of her to survey. Her boobs had also evolved to the size double d, the perfect size for her, not too small and not too big, and as a bonus her boobs still popped out at me from the bra, making me practically drool. The spiked skirt around her waist had gotten thicker, and had angled more downwards, but less spiky in order to hide the prize I so badly wanted under there from my eyes now, as well as making it very diffucult as i knew my zoroark, but making sure that i didnt get hurt while 'treasure hunting'. and she could tell I hated the improvement to her skirt. I decided to stop surveying for a moment and ask her a question

"You're not letting me get ANYTHING easy, are you?" I asked, almost certain of the answer.

I actually nodded, rolled my eyes and threw my hands towards her as she stated the obvious

"You'll see...hey. I said..." I cut her off immediately

"We'll see my ass! Hehe ehhhh...i mean, we both know the answer to that, so stop trying to make me wait."I said, realizing my mistake and fixing it

"Ooo...I likeee that ideeaaa..."zoroark said with a wink, and I knew I was in trouble.

I continued surveying the rest of her after that. Her pants had gotten much more luscious, not even allowing me to see her legs, much less my prize. Right as I was about to look at her boots, she kicked them at me, revealing her adorable red leggings and black socks, also more luscious. Oh, I dodged the boots with laughable ease

"Oh, come on! Also, fail on the boot kicking" I conplained, then purposevely tried to make her mad, which did not work, whatsoever.

I was harder than a mega evolved steelix, and zoroark knew it, so she strated crawling over to me, swaying her hips.

"You dont have to that, you're torturing me!" I moaned(not in pleasure),And started to close my eyes

"Dont you dare close your eyes! You knew I was going to do this..admit it...you love it. I'm not going any closer till you do."zoroark threatened

I was about to ask her what she was going to do about it, and get up and do what I wanted, but her eyes glowed pink and she sat my ass right back down, causing me to love any words I had.

That's how. Now sit down! You WILL do what I say or I WILL hurt you. She telekinectely told me as she brought out those accursed claws, which of fucking course were sharper.

And I just idiotically thought that. I thought to myself

"Hmmm?!" Zoroark screamed, looking at me with a devious smile, still keepong me pinned down.

She was absolutely torturing me and she knew it. She said that in the most high pitched, seductive, lust filled voice ever.

"I've got to stop thinking that, it's only going to make it worse!" I told myself, snacking myself the head, hard.

"Buttt..."I looked at her, narrowed my eyes and smiled slowly, pretending I had a devious plan. I forgot that she can read my mind and she did so, and mocked mercilessly fingering herself.

I want to do that...so badly...I thought to myself, not caring if she heard.

Fine...I love it when you do stuff like crawl while swaying your hips...I thought

I swear if you...I thought quickly

Don't worry...I won't, though I really want to..she thought back

You just want to be pleasured more...I thought back and tried to sit up but she pushed me back down and started crawling over to me.

I tried SO hard not to even think about hating it or something along those lines, using my patience when im fishing (rl trait again) but what the hell else could I think about!? The thought crossed by head, but zoroark didn't stop there. When she finally got over to me, I could barely wait, but couldn't help but stroke her hair with my left hand and brush her...

Ugh...stupid skirt. I thought.

I heeared that. you know I'm not that picky to, when I already have your confession and when I know you're trying so hard not to think about that, make you wait longer. Besides...zoroark replied

She took the liberty to mentally undress me, leaving nothing on and scaring me.

What!? the fuck. I thought in a dis-believing tone

I got to think nothing more, as she leaned over me and got right in my face, looking straight at me with a mock confused expression and started stroking me with her right hand slowly.

"You wanna finish complaining?! Hmm? That's what I thought." Zoroark asked me in a mean tone, she was being really cruel, but she knew I couldn't do anything about it if I wanted to. And I knew it too, and didn't like it one bit.

She got within kissing range and was about to say something, but i kissed her lovingly, but still mostly to shut her up. I was tired if her stupid teasing. She returned the kiss and wrenched her tongue into my mouth and pinned mine down all the while giving me a lustfilled look and fingering my asshole. and to top it off ,she wouldn't let me move.

Oh, COME ON! I yelled at her in my thoughts

You've got to let me go at some...I was cut off by her just pouring it on me.

Why don't you just be quiet? She asked sweetly, beginning to give me a handjob at the same time as she fingered my butthole and withdrew her tongue, still keeping me held down with her mods powers. Finaly, she let me up, but only let me stroke her hair.

"I'll get some eventually...only a matter of time..." I mostly re-assured myself, partly taunted zoroark

"Don't you know when to shut up and let things happen?" She asked, stopping her treatment to glare at me

"Actually, I do, as you fucking hold me down and make me hold still..." I was shut up by her right in my face, kissing me, which I returned, groping at her ass..to be scratched by the skirt

"Shut. Up." She told me

"Aw! Hell naw!" I replied in a "fuck you" tone, and tried to go for her boobs, and the skirt scratched me on the way up

"Yes please..."she replied lustfully, Breaking the kiss and bending down to get her prize, sucking on it, finally letting me explore her,

I immediately went for the prize but scratched myself on the skirt.

"This. Littl..." I was cut off by my zoroark licking the tip with her tongue, which felt amazing

she sighed playfully, smirking while rolling her eyes and took it off for me, before diverting her attention back to her prize.I knew i had to be fast, or this was all over. I went as fast asi could, longing to finally put my hands under what I managed to confirm to be angilishly soft fur before i wastaken over by her just taking the whole thing in, knowing i couldnt take it. I tried to feeblishly resist, but was overtaken by her masterful arts quickly taking effect after she read my mind, causing me to give up the quest and moan and throw my head back

"Fuck. You. You aren't my zo..." I began

I knew I about screwed up, but she stopped me and a better version of my zoroark made herself clear.

"Aww...you can't take my mean attitude?" She stopped sucking for moment to say to mock me, her lip quivering.

Right as I was about to give her it, she put the whole thing back in her mouth, smirking at me.

Why do you gotta be so fucking mean!? I thought angrily

Because, I love you. Zoroark thought back, sucking me faster, and i came all over her face with no warning, but didn't mock her in favor of a better idea. After that, my pretty zoroark climbed up on top of me after releasing my cock from her mouth with a loud "pop!"

"You taste yummy.."she said, making my soldier leap back into action

Hey! I thought and slipped my hand under her pants and finally got to finger her, which the SUPER soft fur made even me feel like i was in. heaven. I mercilessly fingered her from the start. She moaned loudly in bliss, a blissful look on her face.

"No...mercy...this..is...for...all...that...teasing..." I said breathlessly, going faster and slipping another finger in, but she refused to throw her head back, showing how 'tough' she was. I decided to give her a heads up. I stopped for a moment, and she, of all things, smirked at me.

"Awww...and I was close, too.." zoroark complained, knowing I would really want to finish her off

"Zoroark, you know that it's not cool to not show others you pleasure, right?" I asked her, causing her eyes to widen

"Awww...for me?" She said adorably, making it REALLY hard not to go a little early

Fuck it! I'm doing it! Also, I wanna see your head be thrown back!I thought to her as I rubbed her soft bra for a moment before shectook it off for me.

I proceeded to suck on her left nipple while fingering her pussy and caress her right nipple al, at the same time, causing her to cum all over my fingers and throw her head back and moan as she did so. I took the cum filled hand up to my face and slowly locked it off. It tasted like sweet honey doused with cinnamon.

"Mmm..you taste yummy..." I mimicked her.

She didn't say anything, just pulled down her pants and pit my dick in there and I knew it was going to feel amazing. I moaned loudly as I entered, and zoroark pulled her pants up to right underneath my dick, and i realized this was going to feel ridiculously amazing. Zoroark refused not to be really hot as she rode me as she told me some bad news.

"Better hurry, my mega evolution is wearing off...she didn't get to finish as I mercilessly pounded into her, moaning at the feeling of her double pleasure. I noticed her smirk as she let me get on top of her and fuck her senseless.

"Oooohhh...yess...Fuck me until I can't feel much legs..." zoroark moaned loudly as she talked dirty

In response I went faster, gpher wetness acting as lubricant for me to mercilessly pound her, as she wrapped her legs around me, not allowing me to exit so her soft fur and tight, warm and wet pussy were caressing me at all times, making me just bathed in pleasure. After not long I came in her, but she read my mind, do she held me in as her pussy tightened up and came all over my dick, spurring my own release.

I was about to fall on the ground and fall asleep, but zoroark wasn't having that. She kept me up with her mind control powers and whispered something in my ear that spurred sir member the one and only back to life.

"Take my ass..."she whispered in my ear

With pleasure I thought as I got behind her, she adjusted her pants for the same exact thing. I got underneath her, whike she git on top. I mercilessly thrust in, causing her to moan.

What?! that didn't hurt!? I thought hysterically

Keep going, or else... zoroark thought back

I mercilessly pounded her, and for a while we both moaned very loudly, until zoroark squirted. I kept going and she kept squirting while still moaning all the while, me not realizing it until we both came, and I got up and looked at the mess than back at zoroark, who wanted me to sleep on top of her.

hell yeah! B. Look what you did! I yelled at her telekinectally as I fit myself into her pussy, her chuckling at my re-action, and i told her i'd get her for that before i fell asleep with her under me, both of us hugging while we slept.

 **holy shit. That was alot. Took me 5 hours on concentrated work to write. Hope all you dirty perverts enjoyed, and until next time, bmaniamawesome here, signing off.**


	10. Christina's lust and true beauty

**alright, the third chapter of the ever growing super Mario bros.-Bowser version. this one will have some lemony goodness and some intense aerial combat that rivals that of WWII(fuck you, Hitler!), actually, I lied about the combat, but there will be a juicy, dirrty lemon...ehehe..stay tuned, awesome pwners clan. anyways, without further ado, enjoy the new chapter!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Mario or any of the characters, just the plot of this story.**

* * *

when Mario woke up, he was next to his brother, who was careseeing a random guard's ass. Mario himself was balls deep in her lower lips, frightening him until he remembered what reta glory had requested from the "esteemed Mario brothers".

 _That's weird...were known for our heroics, not for our sex appeal..._ Mario thought to himself

 _whatever, villains are weird sometimes. I'm just going to wake up Luigi and get tf out of here._ mario thought to himeslef, dismissing the request from his "strange" list

Mario shook his brother awake, and he woke up to see a seen that made him start to freak out. Mario remembered just then, and pulled out of the guard immediately. Luigi removed his hand from her butt and looked at Mario as if to ask "did we really do something like this?"

Mario decided to answer his question verbally and did so, causing his brother to gasp at his response.

"yes, yes we did, Luigi." Mario answered verbally, sighing

"Well, let's get the fuck out of here." Luigi responded, walking towards the giant black doors, each having a handle, grabbing a hold of the right one, pulling on them hard, groaning loudly as he did so, not to mention the loud banging noise the door made

"Here, let me help." Mario said, walking up to the door and grabbing the other handle, causing a light clanking noise

The two pulled hard, their eyes squeezed shut, and while groaning extremely loudly, but still failing. The door made an extremely load clanging noise as they let go, but not quite dis-couraged yet. They were about to try again when they were pulled away from the doors by the guard from last night, a lustful look on her face as she pulled them VERY close.

"Did you get hotter..?" Mario asked, almost purring

"Mario! we belong to some...oh. my. Gooooossshhh..." luigi was interrupted by the guard getting close, pulling him into an amazing kiss, the best one he has ever had, her hands massaging his hardening quickly package, clearly having none of luigi's resistance this time

She broke off the kiss before giving luigi a lustful, but slightly sheepish look, making him REALLY get a hard on. While she was kissing luigi, mario snuck up behind her, but waited for just the right time to move. Right when she gave luigi the look, mario tried to strip her panties, but she saw the move coming, and spun around, holding her leg out, tripping the brothers up, thus causing them to fall down and hit the ground, letting out minor groans if pain, but gave her dirty looks,starting to make her wet.

"Mmmm...I'm actually wet...for the first time...you two caused it, so you are getting a very special pre-eeSENTT!" The guard was interrupted from her little confession by luigi, who got up and did some majorly hot stuff

Luigi got up right in the middle of her little confession and right as she was about to finish her sentence, he wrapped one arm around her stomach, and the other went down to feel her pussy. Luigi figured out that she was not lying, not that he cared, as he would've done it manually had she not already been wet. He still made her wetter, though.

"Babe, I never got your name...and I must say, you are the hottest girl ive ever seen. But, you raped us last night-not cool." Luigi whispered in her ear, not turning her on, which she was kind of mad about.

"I never got your name, either. My name is christina. I'm not a slut, but I'd be more than happy to act like one just for you two..." thecnow named christina whispered back, the last part ina VERY seductive tone.

While she finished the last part, she didn't even bother being Suttle as she reached down and stroked luigi's mrmber, REALLY turning him on.

Luigi thought mario was bring left out, and he knew christina was busy, or...

"YOUD BETTER GET BUSY, CHRISTINA! GET DOWN THERE. AND DONT EVER, EVER, EVER FORGET ABOUT MY BROTHER! EVEN IF I'M WALKING IN HIS SHADOWS, I STILL LOVE HIM!" Luigi yelled extremely loudly, the last part so loud that christina became extremely wet, whilst meanly pushing christina down to the ground very hard while looking at his brother, who just stood up.

Mario walked over and held his fist out for a fistbump, luigi, not even fucking bothering to think even once about doing it as he just did it.

"Thanks brother! I will make sure that you NEVER are in my shadow EVER again!" Mario declared

"No you wont. BUT I STILL WONT TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID, EVER!" Luigi yelled the last part at christina, who, to the surprise of the brothers was fingering herself while crying, really making luigi feel bad too.

"Before i be rude here, you'd better believe i'm going to do that!" Mario declared again, crossing his fingers before holding them out for a 'I ever break a promise secured with this, im dead

"BECAUSE I'LL NEVER, EVER BREAK A PROMISE SECURED WITH THIS!" the brothere yelled in unison, making christina finger herself faster whike looking up and crying harder

"Now...Luigi, shut the fuck up, you bastard! Look at her, you have hurt her!" Mario said, shoving his bro next to her

To mario's complete and utter shock, she stopped crying and fingering herself while crawling on top of luigi.

"Yeah...and you'd better apologize or else things get unbearable for BOTH of you..." christina said just loud enough for both bros to hear clearly

"What will you do?" Luigi said mockingly, shocking her off, but to his surprise, she crawled right back to within two feet of luigi, and started to finger herself

"OH SHIT! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Luigi yelled panickingly, his heart starting to panic as well

"Apologize and I won't do it, instead YOU can do me..." christina said with a wink, but crawled over to Luigi and climbed on top of him.

Luigi barely had the thought if saying something before she kissed him lustfully, quickly wanting admittance to his mouth.

Let me in or I'll make you let me in. Christina revealed her telekinetic powers to the bros

You have... luigi began but was cut off

What!? You...Mario began but was also cut off, and thrown into the lava surrounding the 10 feet wide concrete platform going across the room (don't worry, it's mario, who's o.p., and the King of awesome-me, I pledged to NEVER, EVER put any deaths in my fanfics, even if it is mario...maybe...NO!, at least for now...were talking about here, so you can bet your crush's virginity that he's fineee)

SHUT UP! I mean, how rude of me...christina said in a hurt tone, but had a very turning on grin in her face

Christina...luigi began, but christina read his mind

With pleasure... she moaned, forcing his mouth open with her psychic powers

Screw you! Luigi said, christina allowed him to finish This time

Yess pleeasee! I want you sooo bad... christina said in a tone so whiny and seductive, and dont forget her puppy dog eyes and the cutest pout youll ever seem and luigi just about slapped her, but didn't quite reach her as she distanced and grabbed his hands

"I know you want me..." luigi cut her off, making her give him an 'oh really?' face

Christina sealed his mouth with her psychic powers, turning into another girl.

Christina turned into a 5'6" girl with long pink hair, pink eyes, absolutely adorable clothing on(mostly because there was little),wearing a bright pink partly see-through short shirt with matching panties and socks, with no bra or arms were about 2 and a half feet long, her legs a couple inches longer than that. She had double D size breasts, which were absolutely gorgeous. She then started to finger herself, moaning loudly and staring as she did so, knowing that she was driving luigi up a wall, but she re-inforced his sanity by jumping slightly closer and telekinectally sending him a message.

Don't wor...please, be gentle..on second thought, I deserve what i, hearing. Akso, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. Christina instead apologized, knowing she screwed up, but still kept pleasuring herself.

Just then, mario jumped up from the lava, his eyes glowing bright yellow and barely didn't punch her, him barely seeing her absolutely gorgeous new form and tried to grab her ass, and actually did, causing christina to stop fingering herself and realize she was in for it, which she pleaded for mercy with her puppy dog eyes as luigi got up slowly, with a MEAN look on his face as he snarled at her, his eyes also glowing bright yellow.

"YOU...THREW...MY...MOTHER...FUCKING...BROTHER...INTO...THE...LAVA...NOW...YOURE...GOING...TO...GET...IT...!" Luigi slowly stated in a "IM FUCKING KILLING YOU AND EATING YOU FOR BREAKFAST!" tone, making christina almost cry out if fear and sadness as he approached

Mario didnt approach and looked ALOT less likely to at the very, VERY, VERY BARE MINUMUM, fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk period for a whole month.

"P-please...i-I'm sorry..." christina stammered, scared, and moved but towards mario, that littke movement sending mario after her, but WAY faster.

The two plumbers approached her, growling all the way, also readying their final smashes, but christina as a last resort grabbed them both using her psychic powers and pulled them right next to her, one bro in each hand.

"I don't want to do this, I really dont, please, stop or I'll have to...kill you.."christina pleaded, barely stopping from crying, which immediately made them madder, but made them normal again.

"YOULL..WHAT...NOW, YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK THIS SHIT! ugh..I want her soo bad..." luigi gave up his act, his eyes returning to normal

"DAMN IT LUIGI! WE HAD HER!" Mario yelled right in his ear

The two immediately stopped argueing when christina set them both down gently, stripping them if their clothing, her taking precaution in placing a finger over their mouths

"What do I have to do to convince you..?" Christina asked, letting luigi take off her panties, revealing the thing he so badly wanted, and imediately spun her stance around and knocked her down, her open mouth falling onto mario's dick, before eating her out mercilessly, making her lose her ability to do anything but moan sharply, which she had to release mario's dick to do, but he pushed her right back down on it.

"Suck it.." Mario began but was stopped by him instantly gushing his fluids WAY early and passing out, much to luigi's surprise.

Anyone else who wants to call me a slut? Christina said, looking at luigi, who guiltily looked downwards.

It's okayy...I always liked you more than that idiotic brother of yours, so let me show you my love...christina thought

Not before I hear you moan and cum all over my face! NO TELEKINETIC BULLSHIT FOR THE REST OF ANY SEX WE HAVE! Luigi yelled

Okayy...I can do that...but I'm all yours..christina was about to continue, before luigi resumed eating her out, but more mercilessly this time, causing christina to leak some juices and spun around so that she was facing luigi and could look into his eyes, but luigi had to momentarily stop, much to his dis-appointment.

She then took off her shirt, but left on her socks, before giving luigi the resume look. Luigi resumed, and showed her absolutely no mercy as he eat her out, and gave both of her tits a handjob, causing her to gasp sharply before letting out a long, loud pleasure filled moan before giving luigi her warning.

"I'm gonna cum!" Christina shouted, cumming as she said that, blowing her load all over luigi's face, him eating it all up

"Now, I'm not going to suck you off..instead, you WILL make me yours..."christina said lustfully as luigi obeyed and picked her up, and quickly put it in before quickly setting her okwn, with him on top.

Luigi then grabbed both of her legs and put them behind him, before boldly stating something as he ripped through her hymen like it was just another Goomba he killed.

"No mercy, not even an ounce!" Luigi declared as he shredded through her hymen, and continued to thrust mercilessly, despite the blood coming out of her HOT pussy.

OOOOOWWWWW! christina yelled to luigi telekinectely, and gave him a 'OH NO YOU DONT!' look as she froze him in place for a couple minutes, all the while glaring at luigi.

After she was ready, she let luigi continue, him doing just that, still showing no mercy, causing both of them to moan loudly, moaning in pure bliss, luigi unable to talk, whilst christina made sure he understood something as he pounded her wet pussy, the juices acting as lubricant as he slid in and out.

You're getting my revenge later..she thought before going back to moaning along with luigi. After a couple more seconds luigi screamed as he came, while christina did the same moments later, while luigi started to fall due to his legs giving out, christina purposevely keeping their cum inside her, before and pushing luigi off of her while quickly jumping on top of him, letting the juices spill all over him, giving him a 'what now' look before luigi they kissed her, which she happily returned. They kissed for a few minutes before falling asleep on top of each other.

 **So, how was that? Good right? I thought so. Nothing else to say other than expect rapid updates from me and peace out!**


	11. F KirbyX M Meta knight (humans)

**Alriight...awkward. terrible work by my standards, so I'm revising everything. Hopefully it'll be better...anyways, new revised chapter ready for you guys, enjoy! Still can't believe I let this slide as "Aeromenca" standards...ugh.**

 **Lemon Assortment Editing A/N-uhm...Kirby is a girl human, and Meta Knight is a male human in this lemon. If you want a picture, look up "Kirby as a girl human" on Google images. Anyways, enjoy the lemon! Oh, this is completely new in terms of to you guys, as I have never before published this out, so enjoy the extra work I did just for you guys!**

* * *

KIrby follows Meta Knight into the arena. The arena consisted of a single platform in a empty room. Meta Knight tells her to stay put while he does something. Meta Knight goes around to the other side of the platform, places his cape down, then goes to see Kirby again. Meta Knight thinks some dirty thoughts to himself as he approaches Kirby, successfully arousing himself.

At this point, Meta Knight is more than ready to go to town on Kirby. He sneaks up on her, before jumping and tackling her. His hands go low to feel her pussy area. He notices it's wet, but isn't surprised. He notices kirby looking straight into his eyes, unfearing anything.

 _all that training and help must have paid off. Now I get some of this delicious extra pink pussy._ Meta Knight thinks to himself

 _boyle, boylleee...boy...boyleee...boyle._ bo, _boyle (he's sooo hot! I think. and he helped me out of the goodness if his heart. I want him in me! Better check if he's hit, though.)_ Kirby thinks to herself

Kirby is getting wetter by the second, she really wants him. Deciding she must be sure he is really a boy,, She suddenly jumps up and grabs Meta Knight's mask, then tries to pull it off, much to Meta Knight's dismay. He pulls it back instinctively, but then lets her have it, figuring it's okay at this point.

"What the...okay. if you must." Meta Knight says as he let's go

 _he must really like me if he's letting me take off his mask. Kirby thinks to herself as she pulls his mask off_

As kirby pulls Meta Knights mask off, Meta Knight takes off his gloves and quickly moves the lowest part of Kirbys one-piece out of the way, revealing his oh-so-juicy prize. He suddenly sticks one finger in her, causing Kirby to moan.

"Oooohhh.." Kirby says, but then immediately curses to herself for letting Meta Knight know she can talk.

At the same time Kirby sees his real face and confirms her hunch.

"You are very hot indeed." Kirby complimented

"Hehe..you need a mirror, because, mmhmm..I'm hard just looking at your face." Meta Knight counter-complamented

"You can talk?" Meta Knight asked, appalled

"One would think that's the first thing out, but like you're cool with it though." Kirby said

"Hell yeah I'm cool with it. Now I can talk with you." Meta Knight stated

"Yes..." Kirby half stated half moaned due to Meta Knight pumping his fingers in her pussy as he asked the previous question

"All this time...you could talk. Wow. This deserves punishment, Kirby." Meta knight said in a husky voice, while speeding up his fingers.

"What kind of punishment? Ooooh! Yes, yes! Punish me harder!" Kirby asked, then yelled at Meta Knight, winking after she finished

"..." _man, I'm about to do it...that wink...tells me that she wants it, and I'll be more than happy to give it to her.._ Meta Knight thought to himself

"What's the matter? Am I too...beautiful for your breath to be held in?" Kirby asked

"That's it...you're getting it now." Meta Knight said

"Getting what? A dirty look?" Kirby said in mock fear

"Grr...hmm...no, just your hot pink pussy dirtied up. By me, that is." Meta Knight stated

Meta Knight immediately bent down and started to eat her pussy out after he said that.

"Mmhmm!" Kirby moaned as Meta Knight bent down at started to eat her out.

"You like that? I've got more coming your way." Meta Knight said, barely audible.

Meta Knight then takes off all remaining articles of clothing attached to the two so they can have some fun.

Kirby didn't say anything, just stretched out, ready to be banged. Meta Knight responded by eating her out quicker, his tongue moving rapidly, covering every inch of her pretty pink pussy, causing Kirby to moan rather loudly. He sucked on her clit, earning a very loud moan. After awhile Meta Knight stuck a finger into her hole and pumped it in and out, causing Kirby to moan louder. A couple minutes later, Meta Knight got bored and thus came around to suck her tit, but Kirby jumped up and tackled Meta Knight down to the ground.

"Mm...what to do with you...?" Kirby pondered

Right then, Kirby felt Meta Knight's member pop up and smack her in her lower lips, which made her turned on and wet as she thought up an idea.

"You could get off me. Then we could finish this." Meta knight blankly suggested

"Annnd, where's the fun in that? Besides, I have a better idea." Kirby seductively said, winking and bucking her hips

After she finished talking, Kirby bent over and started sucking him off, bobbing her head up and down as she did so, making Meta Knight arch his back and moan loadly in response.

"Whaaaa..oooohhh..." Meta Knight started, but was immediately cut off by the sheer pleasure of kirbys masterful arts of cocksucking

As soon as he tried to talk, Kirby took the whole thing, all 10 inches, into her mouth. She gagged on it, the vibrations nearly sending Meta Knight over the edge. Kirby released his member from her mouth, licking the tip as she let it go, then took it back into her mouth, using her tongue to move up and down on his long cock. She used her hands to rub him up and down while she sucked him off. Kirby looked at Meta Knight's face to see his face of pure bliss. While she was suckling Meta Knight off, Meta Knight removed her one piece completely, exposing her beautiful form to him. Kirby had to stop sucking for a moment and was about to take off the rest of Meta Knight's clothing, when he took Kirby's right tit into his mouth, doing the same motions he felt on his dick a moment ago, causing her to moan.

"Hey! Two can...ooooohhh..." Kirby was cut off

"..play at that game...?" Meta Knight finished Kirby's sentence, causing her to grunt and make a face in dis-appointment

Meta Knight got bored rather quickly, so he snaked up back to her height, then kissed her full on the lips, a kiss which she happily returned, and Kirby multi-tasked by de-dressing Meta Knight fully while she returned his kiss. Their tongues didn't want to fight (they don't know how) so they moved onto the main event.

Meta Knight took her into his arms, shifting her into a doggy-style position, parrelel to the ground, with his member's tip pointing at her enterence, ready to take her as his own.

"You ready? This us going to hurt..."Meta Knight warned Kirby

"Y-yes...and I know. Just do it already." Kirby responded

Meta knight thrust into her enterence, Breaking her hymen. Suspecting a scream, Meta Knight kissed her full on the lips in order to muffle the scream that never came, which she returned, oddly only wincing a little bit when she had her only barrier inside of her broken. Meta Knight didn't stop to wonder, he just kept thrusting into her enterence quickly and pleasurably, with Kirby's juices acting as lubricant, and also causing load moans to escape their kiss from the two lovers, as they separated just to start moaning in pleasure. Meta Knight kept thrusting into her tight, wet enterence, the wetness acting as lubricant for a nice slushy pleasurable first time. Within minutes the two reached their limits.

"I'm cum-um-UM-MMING!" Meta Knight stuttered as he yelled a warning

"M-me too.." Kirby stuttered

Meta Knight screamed as he came, Kirby following moments later. Meta Knight's legs collapsed, causing Meta (night to fall on top of Kirby. The two were exhausted, but excited at what just happened.

"Mm...that was great...we should do it again sometime." Meta Knight said

"Mmhmm...I'll make sure it's even better that this time...you're not telling anyone I can talk, got it!?" Kirby seductively stated, then accusing yeled

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Meta Knight re-assuringly told kirby

And with that the two fell on top of each other, almost instantly falling asleep.

 **Ok, that took a half of an hour to edit. Lots of pre-writing mastery words and lack of details, plus a couple spelling errors/typos, and plenty of non-capped proper nouns. Well, other than that, we now officially have a new lemon added to my assortment, this one new entirely, and being quite dirty, too. Well, I gotta go do some other things, but don't forget to review or leave a lemon suggestion! Bye! And take care!**


	12. F LucarioX M Charizard

**Alright, here is the first requested lemon for you guys. i'm so not spoiling who or what all is in it, but remember the last update i posted said more mature stories, and i will be taking all of my stories very seriously, even if they are short stories or short chapters due to time constraints. so, this lemon will be scripted on paper, edited three or four times, and then drafted to a document, THEN posted for you guys. I wasn't kidding, you know! anyways, here is the first additional lemon for my loyal viewers and followers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aeromenca:On a regular old day in the Kanto region...two dream lovers confess their feelings for each other as the sun sets on the kanto region.

Inside a forest nowhere near humanity or civilization, a female lucario and a male charizard confess their feelings and get it onn!

currently both aforementioned lovers are walking into their cave where they go to take shelter when the sun sets in the evening

oh, the lucario is named Lucy and the charizard charlie.

* * *

"Hey...Lucy?" Charlie asks quietly to his secret crush as they enter their den of shelter

"Yeah?" Lucy responds with a giggle, as she can sense charlie is about to confess his love to her

"I've...well..always sort of had a crush on you, and as I've managed to befriends with you, I have always wanted something a little more than just being friends..." Charlie nervously tells Lucy

Lucy closes the gap between the two of them, and proceeds to kiss Charlie right on the muzzle, much to his surprise. Lucy pulls away quickly, however much to Charlie's dis-appointment.

"Like that? We can go all the way if you want..." Lucy seductively tells Charlie as she slowly stalks towards him, a sinister smile on her face

As Lucy starts to corner charlie, Charlie decides he had better take the initiative and tackles Lucy to the ground, Leaning his muzzle downwards to start eating Lucy out furiously.

"Ohhh...charlie...as heavenly...as...that...feels...we...should..skip to the...best part..." Lucy breathlessly says as Charlie mercilessly assaults Lucy's wet vagina.

"Okay. Well then, get into position, my love." Charlie tells Lucy

Lucy gets up and positions herself so that her vagina is positioned right in front of Charlie's frontside. Charlie reaches down and stroked himself slowly, starting to get himself erect. It only took about 10 seconds given the circumstances to reach max length of 10 inches.

once Charlie was fully erect, he thrust into Lucy's wet and extremely tight clampearl, noticing the wetness and tightness and also the lack of a barrier to stop him. Charlie decided that was best left untouched for now, as he groaned in extreme pleasure. Charlie started up his thrusting so as to give Lucy her pleasure, causing dual long moans as the sound of slapping flesh resonated around the cave. Charlie picked up his pace, increasing the already amazing pleasure big-time. Just when Charlie reached heaven along with his lover Lucy, he felt a tug in his gut.

"Charlie, I'm cumming!" Lucy warned right as she came, drenching both of their hips, her pussy clamping on charlie's dick

"Me too!" Charlie said as he came, the sudden super tightness triggering his release

"That was awesome...but..." Charlie didn't get to finish his sentence as he collapsed, and falls asleep

* * *

 **there you guys go! AN all new lemon, and written solely a lemon. Make some lemonade! Yeah. Anyways, I dont really have much else to say except enjoy any new updates that I post for my lemon assortment, and other than that, peace out and take care!**


	13. The Mysterious CD

**alright, so starting from here we have a brand new and much more mature story ready for the world to see and enjoy. And holy butts! 4581 views!? Dang...I'm speechless right now...well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The instant I woke up I knew that the region was already on grave danger. There had been a massive thunderstorm the previous night, and I was soaked. Well that wasn't the danger I'm talking about. Araxie was getting closer and closer to finishing his evil scheme to try and take over the reverse heonn region.

Besides that, I had chosen a permanent team for my adventure and put all of my other moemon in my personal computer. I chose my Charizard, Gardevoir, Dragonite, Mightyena, and Espeon, leaving a space for a new moemon.

 **A/N-Last chapter was a little bit of a heads up chapter. If you skipped it cause you thought it would be boring, then jokes on you.**

I took out Victoria's moeball and released her from it. Victoria emerged with an obedient but somewhat annoyed look on her face.

"Alright, I need you to fly me onwards over to slate port city so I can get on with my journey here." I told Victoria the instant she popped out of her moeball

In response to my wish, Victoria simply nodded and beckoned for me to climb onto her back. I did so, wrapping my arms just below her bust, being careful not to accidentaly grope her in the process. After I secured my grip on her, Victoria started running towards route 102 before jumping and then using her wings to gain altitude until we were soaring high above the region. I pointed towards slate port city as I barely saw it come into my vision as we ascended. Victoria then yelled "Grip tight, boy toy!" Before she dived diagonally towards slate port city, picking up speed quickly.

I barely had time to grip even tighter onto victoria before she plummeted downwards towards slateport city. After a minute or so of sickening diving at insane speeds, victoria pulled back up into the air, just avoiding crashing into some seemingly random market supplies. As Victoria landed softly in the middle of the market, I thought to myself: _boy toy...? What does that mean...?_

As soon as Victoria landed I returned her to her moeball, and was also confronted by a scientist. Well, more like ran into by a scientist, but let's just call it a confronting moment here.

Out of nowhere, a scientist came running at high speeds through the market, and apparantely didn't notice me standing in the path as he barreled into me, knocking me back and almost off balance as he fell backwards into the ground, landing on his butt. Something small and circular flew at me as I regained my balance and as the scientist adjusted his glasses and stood back up to face me. Out of instinct, I quickly grabbed the object right as it was about to whisk past my ear.

"Whoa there! Calm down, sir. What's the rush?" I asked the scientist as he stood back up

"I'm sorry, sir, I must've not seen you in my way." Bullshit. He was clearly looking where he was going. "Anyways, I need that CD you have in your hand back right now, sir."The scientist urgently stated

I spun the CD around my finger as I looked the scientist in the face and gave him a piece of my mind.

"Oh really? Well, you were clearly looking where you were going, and yet you still ran into me without slowing down for a second. I think that you are lying, and that this CD is extremely valuable to you. So, I am not returning it. Good day." I gave the scientist a piece of my mind and then proceeded the pocket the CD and walk in the direction that the scientist had come from.

"SIR. give me back that CD or suffer the wrath of team Star!" The scientist yelled after me as I walked away.

I paused my walking, and then proceeded to throw Victoria's moeball out and release her to battle the scientist. The scientist in response pulled out his own moeball and released a zubat to battle Victoria.

"Victoria, use Dragon rush." I calmly and cooly commanded Victoria

"Zubat, leech life!" The scientist commanded his Zubat

Victoria rushed at the Zubat, closing the gap between them in just a few seconds. Right as she was in striking range, she slowed down and jumped over the Zubat, completely dodging her leech life attack. Once she landed she turned around and charged at the Zubat, jumping up and slamming her large tail on the Zubat, giving me a great view overall as she did so. The Zubat dropped immediately, seriously injured and knocked out. Victoria casually walked back over to me, ending up standing right next to me. I casually reached down and stroked her clitoris once before returning my hand, earning a soft moan and a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, the scientist returned his Zubat and threw a moeball out and released a Clefairy, who looked extremely unhappy to be awoken at even this hour. The Clefairy immediately waggled it's finger and shot a fire blast at me and Victoria. I returned Victoria to her moeball and threw another one out, releasing Alicia.

The instant she came out of her moeball, she mimed a stroking motion then pointed to me, and licked her lips. I knew excatly what that meant, but I also knew that we at least had to take care of this scientist first.

Whilst I was busy with Alicia, the Scientist's Clefairy had closed the distance between us, and was about to hit Alicia, but she spun dodged at the last moment and proceeded to spread her legs out wide and kick her in the face, then started to combo on the initial kick with a lot of slightly smaller hits, giving me the greatest views of any of my girls yet. After 20 seconds or so of physical combat, Alicia shot off a thunderbolt at the Clefairy, knocking her right out, and leaving the scientist with no moemon to defend himself.

"Well, we beat his moemon, but he will likely try to do something bad again or try to Snitch on us, so I say we dispose completely of him, and steal his moemon in the interest of freedom and justice. Alicia, knock him out, please." I thought out loud then commanded.

while I was talking, the scientist was trying to pull out a phone of sorts from his pockets. I beckoned for Alicia to knock him out, and Alicia teleported over right behind him, causing the scientist to jump and turn around punch Alicia, but she deflected his strike with her arm, and then proceeded to deliver a knockout punch to his face.

after the scientist was knocked out, I ran over to the scientist and took his lab coat off. I folded it up and put it away in my bag. I foun wallet and stuck that in my bag as well, I found the phone and bagged that as well. I figured that he had nothing else useful, so I ordered Alicia to go and dump him in the ocean immediately, which she did. After that was taken care of, me and Alicia started to walk upwards towards mauville city via route 110.

The instant I started to trek upwards towards Mauville city, I noticed that it was starting to get a little dark. And I also noticed Alicia rubbing herself out of the corner of my eye. I then decided to call it a night and cure Alicia's lust at the same time.

I turned to Alicia, grabbed her arms, and cornered her near some trees.

"Alright, I have read your hints, Alicia. Let's cure your lust, shall we?" I told her

instead of responding with words, Alicia kissed me full on the lips passionately. I kissed her back with just as much passion, groping her butt cheeks as I did so. Our long and suspended kiss turned into a french kiss real quickly, with Alicia taking off my pants and underpants before stroking my long length, and I had to break off our kiss to grunt in approval. Alicia moved her kissing down towards my length, leaving a trail of kisses from my chest to my manhood. Right as she reached my manhood, she took the whole thing into her mouth, bobbing her head rhythmically as she used her tongue, maximizing the pleasure output for me.

"Oh Arceus yes..." I groaned as she sucked me off furiously, leaving no part of my manhood unpleasy red

I felt a tug in my gut and I knew I was about to release my load.

"Alicia...I...cumming...yeees..." I barely and breathlessly managed to say

I released my load into her mouth, and she hungrily gobbled all of it down, not leaving a single drop to account for ungobbled. After she got it all, she released my length from her mouth with a pop, and proceeded to take off my shirt, tossing it aside like it was nothing.

"Your turn, Master." Alicia told me, putting an eye roll as she said master

in response to the loose treatment, I leaned in close to her and removed her dress carefully, and gently set it aside. I then proceeded to admire her curvy and pleasurable body. She had on a green bra and panties underneath her snow white dress, with a very nicely rounded butt, and beautiful DD cup breasts. I didn't admire her body for long, however, as I immediately took off her bra and panties, tossing them aside and then immediately leaning in to grope her breasts slowly and lovingly, earning a soft moan for her. I then slowly leaned in and kissed her nipple, but this time I had my head shoved downwards slowly until I was face to face with her lower lips.

"Stop teasing me and get to the real pleasure." Alicia scolded me as she pushed my head downwards to face her dripping wet lower lips.

after my head was shoved down, I suddenly and quickly started thrashing my tongue around all over her lower lips for a few moments, before focusing my attention to her clitoris, roughly tounging her clitoris while i fingered her vagina with one finger, earning a series of moans gradually increasing in volume from Alicia. I decided to take it up a notch and inserted two fingers into her vagina, pumping them quickly into her incredibly wet and tight hole as I lifted my head up to face her. In response to this rough treatment, Alicia breathlessly moaned "oh...arceus..."while she put on a look someone on heaven would have. I could tell she was close, do I leaned down, removing my fingers, before repeating the fingerjng motion, but this time with my tongue, causing her to yell out in pleasure and cum on my tongue, her vagina clamping down on my tongue, preventing me from moving my tongue, but I didn't mind at all.

I hungrily gulped down as much of her delicious strawberry flavored cum as I possibly could, but my face was vandilised instant that Alicia finished releasing, I took my hardened length and thrust it into her vagina hard, before proceeding to hump her furiously.

"Oh...arceus...so...good..." Alicia breathlessly moaned in response to my hard thrusts

"Yeah..." I grunted in approval

her vagina saddled me in ways I never thought possible, her wetness allowing me to slide in and out with extreme ease. I moaned in approval in unison with Alicia as I sped up my thrusting, increasing the pleasure output to almost maximum. I leaned in and kissed Alicia on the lips, catching her off guard. I could sense my imminent inevitable release coming up.

"Im...coming!" Alicia shouted just as she came, her vagina clamping my penis and triggering my own release

"Me...too..."I moaned right afterwards, coming myself.

I collapsed onto Alicia, out of energy completely. Alicia also simply closed her eyes and got ready to fall asleep.

"That was amazing..."I told her

"Yeah...,can we do this every day?" Alicia asked me

"We'll...see..."I barely got out before I fell asleep on top of Alicia

 **All right, how's that for a good sex scene? Aww yeah! I guess the chapter was worth the wait, huh? Anyways, until next time, Aeromenca is riding out of here! Take care!**


	14. Naughty lemon plus Prank ambush!

**Alriiiight, new chapter out for the prequel! I hope you guys are having fun reading my fanfics, cause I'm having tons of fun writing them. Updates are rather slow, mostly because of testing, and tight schedules, but also due to oras wonder trades, and berries...not so fun, but it has to be done. Anyways, aside from my complaining, I'm here to present you guys chapter two of smash bros:the hidden story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own smash bros.**

* * *

charizard took pikachu up to his room, where he set her down on the bitch bed, then looked her up and down, his member throbbing at the hot girl in front of him. He nodded in approval of her body frame, taking his enormous 11 inch dick in his hand stroking himself whilst pointing to pikachu, who gave him a lustful and seductive nod, ready to do just that to him.

Charuzard's room was littered with hot pictures of girls, all of them moemon of some species. He hsd a cool bed that was customized just for him, having extra soft blankets and special wing rests to fit his wings. He had a bed that was clearly for fucking his bitches, or his girlfriend. The bed was extra big, and had vibrators everywhere for girls to tease each other in case of a threesome. He had multiple pedistals with cameras on the sides and seats for his buddies. He even had a strap on ready in his huge closet.

Pikachu just looked at him, staring the huge dick that was being handed to her. She then used her right hand to finger herself slowly, moaning softly while doing so, and allowing herself to soak charizard's bed. Charizard thrust forwards, accidentally prodding her hole. Charizard moaned softly and then shook his head, before pikachu forced his dick to be fully inside of her, much to charizard's surprise.

Charizard could only moan loudly in sync with pikachu, as they were both in incredible pleasure. Pikachu moaned ever louder as Charizard took it upon himself to thrust faster into pikachu, grunting as he did so. Charizard could feel the wetness, warmth, and the tightness inside as he thrust in and out of pikachu's vagina, both party members moaning loudly the whole time.

Sensing his release, Charizard sped up hus thrusts until he heard pikachu signal her release with a loud proclamation.

"I'm cumming!" Pikachu yelled

"Grunt..ME TOO!" Charizard yelled back

The two came, the juices mixing briefly before flowing out if Pikachu's vagina. Charizard then collapsed on top of pikachu the two falling asleep right then and there.

* * *

 **meanwhile underground, with Mario**

Mario had witnessed his team put together a very impressive base, and then proceed to come up with a very impressive attack plan. Maio studied said plans, and found them to be perfectly fitting for his teams personalities. Mario called for a team meeting right after he studied the base and attack plans. The base had hardwired computers storing very important information in the back. It had re-informed walls to protect against a possible Bowser invasion, and multiple trenches out in front with some smashers standing guard to prevent intruders. In the center was the armory, containing all of the prank weapons used by his team.

Mario planned to use his team to divide and conquer Bowser's team in the underground. a couple smashers would stay back to protect the base while the remaining smashers would split up and attack from two different fronts. Mario himself would sneak back to Bowser's base aboveground before wrecking the place with grenades engineered by samus herself.

"Alright, so everything is going according to plan. We have the base ready to go, all of our teammates here, and we have the element of surprise on our side. Wel..." Mario began to speech, but was interrupted by a speakerphone

"WE hage tue elemsnt of surprise...ehm...scuse me...there we go. ATTACK!" A voice commanded from up close to Mario's base.

Just then, master hand came down from nowhere in particular, descending down the stairs behind Mario's base, looking very angry.

"HOLD IT! YOU ALL ARE UNDER OFFICIAL CONTAINMENT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! CRAZY, BARRACUDE THESE TUNNELS!" Master hand shouted over the ruckus

* * *

 **aaand...done. cliffhangar for you guys much, but you are just happy for an update, right? Anyways, likely rapid updates for today to make up for literally just one lame one so far this summer vacation. Btw, HELL YAH! Finally! NO more annoying kids... :) :):) :) :) :) :) :) :) hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm out of here! Peace out!**


	15. Kanto beginnings and Leaf!

**Awright, bowling down these chapters! Already on chapter 16 of my moemon adventure and easily my most popular story. I see why you guys like to read it, and I love writing it, so it's a win-win and I'm likely going to focus on just this story(and my lemon collection :D)for right now. i really havent had many battles go down in this story, so i thought that I'd insert a few, at least next chapter. Also, remember the more mature part? Well, in this chapter we get an extremely cute traveling partner...Anyways, without further ado, here chapter 16 of my moemon adventure!**

 **oh, and this is the absolute longest chapter since the beginning two irrelevant lemons, so be prepared. And yes, there's a lemon at the end after some THICK plot progression. Yes...plot is some...kinda boring. But it has to be here or I get my story taken down, so chillax, plus, I make it fun! ;)**

* * *

This time I did wake up to one of my girls secretly doing something without my permission. That girl was my Espeon, Emily and she was just downright missing from her moeball without a trace. Alicia was already in her ball, so I expected that Emily had broken free on her moeball and gone out by herself to do something. I stood up, putting on my clothes, and looked around for any clues as to Emily's whereabouts. I ended up literally with my head in a purple frilly skirt just as I leant down to search for clues.

Emily was literally right in front of me and somehow, I still didn't notice. Wow, a new all time epic fail record. Great going, Aeromenca.

"I'm really not a morning person..." I mumbled under my breath before confronting Emily

"Okay, so you can get back in your moeball now." I spoke out loud

The instant I said that, I but Emily back in her moeball and then proceeded to walk north up route 110. I noticed the cycling toad gate to my right as I began walkinh, but I knew already that I didn't have a bike to account for, so I continued onwards towards mauville city on foot, thinking about how nice it would be to actually have a traveling companion besides my girls.

 _Heh. I'll do just fine on this little adventure through this awkward and weird second version of heonn. Besides, once I get back to my version of heonn, I can ask for an official moedex and start a less awkward adventure...right?_ I thought to myself

Somehow I had managed to enter my all-focus trance while I was thinking to myself, and thus I was basically walking forwards through 110, but I was paying absolutely no attention to my surroundings. I decided to snap out of it before someone got hurt due to my 'daydreams' as my mother would call them.

 _Hmm...I wonder how my mother is even doing right about now...I mean, my adventure here was completely unexpected...and technically, I don't own any moemon I have on me besides the ones I caught here in this weird place. Charlie was my brother's moemon. He lent her to me so I could learn the basics of moemon...including sexual activity. But charlie sensed something completely wrong with the alternate dimension through who knows how and took me here, then dis-appearing back to return to my brother...so really I only have four moemon on my team, since the charlie I have is basically a shadow version of her._ I thought to myself, not noticing I was about to walk straight into a random house

 **A/N-I know this is getting head spinning confusion, but stick with me here. You all will like the outcome of what I do with this story. oh, and please review, I love reviews!**

unfortunately, I failed to notice the looming house straight in front of me, and walked straight into it, the whole process ending with me holding my head after landing on my butt.

"Owww...what gives?" I mumbled, holding my head

I then saw the looming house in front of me, and rolled my eyes and stood up. I then looked around and spotted the correct path towards mauville city, though it had ALOT of tall grass. I shrugged and continued on the lower path that went under cycling road towards mauville city.

"Seen enough reality shows to fall for that shit..." I mumbled as I walked through the tall grass

as I was continuing upwards route 110, I noticed muffled groans coming from somewhere closeby. However, I figured out that it not only was none of my buisness what they were emitting from, but also I didn't care. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. I continued walking on the lower path, taking notice that there weren't many wild moemon, or any at all for that matter to be seen. I shrugged and dismissed that fact, figuring that I'd rather be bored and slightly curious than annoyed and grumpy. Better for any possible opponents, not to mention myself that way.

"Okay...this is starting to be suspicious...meh. still none of my buisness, I guess." I said, shrugging

As I thought I was gonna go a bit crazy from boredom, I spotted two figures standing in the far-off distance. However, I could not quite make out their builds or anything for that matter. I decided to start sprinting towards the figures, noting the sharp turns in the path. The figures never seemed to get any closer, like chasing after a rainbow, an optical illision that has no physical form for you to chase. I reached the very end of the path, with the tall grass forest finally stopping to a direct halt behind me. I collapsed on my hands and knees, panting from tiredness. It was then I heard a voice.

"Aeromenca...you must hurry through mauville city and return to your roots. Once you get there, you will receive your loot. Return to your own dimension with time to boot. Once there, you must hurry to the city inside a crater, or else the region will meet its creator." A powerful and beautiful voice echoed around me

"Who are you?" I asked the voice, or effectively thin air

Nothing happened in response to my question, but I knew I wasn't imagining random riddles. I called out Emily, but nothing...not even her moeball was there. In fact, none of them were there.

"Great...they are gone...hmm...to my roots...like littleroot town...City inside a crater? Like sootopolis city. Own dimension...obviously regular heonn...time to boot...so super fast..and..Creator. Arceus." I deciphered the voice's riddle, but one thing still was not clear.

Then, it hit me.

"Oh no...no nono noo...this is...this can't be happening...I need to return to regular heonn fast, or else something really bad is going to happen...and I have no moemon, so...I guess it's time for...run.." I fully deciphered the meaning of the riddle, and I knew it wasn't good

I immediately started to sprint upwards through the gates to the newly...

"It's deserted...well, I don't have time for this...I gotta get home and quick..." I whispered to myself before running over to what would have been the gate to route 116.

Before I continued, I turned around and took one last look at the empty space of grass, like nothing had ever been there in the first place, like there were never any technological advances in human history, or like there weren't any humans in the first place. I was baffled completely at the totally deserted lot in front of me.

"So, you noticed too?" a voice called out to me

I turned my head back around to fully face the hottest girl I had ever seen in my life. She was was about five foot two, and wore a white hat with a red pokeball on the front of it. She had beautiful blue eyes that perfectly complimented her long brown hair and blue shirt. She wore a short red mini-skirt and long blue socks that ended in white sneakers. I couldn't help but turn my head away in order to blush and cover my nosebleed up frim her view. Then I remembered...

"Hi...uh..you need a sec? You seem a little...excited..hee!" She asked, letting out a small giggle at the end

 _alright, Aeromenca, pull it together! This is the hottest girl that you have ever seen in your life, and with your...uhm...somethings gone, you are now a virgin again. Wuh? I was always a virgin...? Eh. PULL IT TOGETHER!_ I thought to myself

"No, no, I'm fine! It's just..." I began to correct my embarrassing start, but the girl read my mind completely

"You think that I'm hot. I get it..." the girl finished in a serious but accepting tone

 _oh boy...this sounds like possible romance! And meaningful too...better...no, screw the 'charm'._ I thought to myself

"I must say...excuse my bluntness here, but that little thing you got in your pants there...hee! It's pretty big...probably 'cause you're excited..." the girl said in a rather seductive tone

"Wel...i.." I was cut off by the girl

"By the way, my name is Leaf. Nice to meet you." Leaf enthusiastically talked over me

 _just roll with it..._

"Nice to meet you, leaf. My name is Aeromenca." I replied with just as much enthusiasm

 _Hehehe...I'm going to test you...You are cute though...no...handsome..._ Leaf thougt to herself

"Hey, why don't you travel with me? I gotta go back to the regular heonn region and quick!" I asked her

"Sure! But, you are traveling to Kanto instead. Cause heonn is fine..." Leaf practically corrected me

"Er...how? we are in.." I was once again cut off by leaf

"Another dimension. The portal back to Kanto is right here." Leaf answered my question before I even finished it

Leaf pointed behind me at a red-ish green spiral hole. When I turned around, Leaf grabbed my hand and pulled me into the portal with her. And in the process, I got a great look at her. She wears white panties.

* * *

We came out in a town that had only two houses, side by side, with a pokemon lab a little ways from them and the sea right next to the lab. I looked up at leaf for a clarification or an explanation.

"You were looking up my skirt, weren't you?" Leaf asked without looking back at me

 _Is this girl psychic!?_ I though to myself

I stood myself up, making sure to keep our hands intertwined as I did so. I searched for the right response for a few seconds, but then figured the truth would be the correct answer.

"Yes..." I said sheepishly

 _hmmm...honesty...without a self defensive speech to back it up..and a slightly pervy mind...so far, so good._ Leaf thought to herself

"I take it that you are straight...and a pervert..." Leaf said quietly

"Yes, I am indeed a straight. And a perv." I confirmed sheepishly

 _pure honesty confirmed._ Leaf thought to herself

"Alright, I will be your traveling companion. but, you need a starter moemon...and a moedex..."Leaf began with her hands behind her back and looking skywards

 _Yeesss! Success so far..._ I thought to myself

"But, professor Oak doesn't know you...and is out of starters...luckily...I happen to have a spare moedex...and of course, some spare moeballs...why don't you go catch yourself a starter?" Leaf finished, turning around with a serious look on her face

"Open your palms." Leaf commanded

I did as I was told. Leaf palmed me three moeballs after I did that.

"Go catch a moemon with those three moeballs and that will be confirmation...that you are a worthy traveling companion." Leaf told me as she let out a Snorlax and sat on it

"Okay. will do." I replied before running off towards the tall grass just north of town

 _he's so hasty...hee! Anyways...it's time to take a nap then._ Leaf thought while watching Aeromenca run towards route 1

Leaf casually lays down on her Snorlax's belly, but her Snorlax taps her lightly on her side.

"No Lax. Not now." Leaf lazily responded to the tap

* * *

 **On route 1, Aeromenca's (my) POV**

"Alright...now where is a.." I was interrupted by a wild girl wearing brown clothing jumping at me and pinning me to the ground

 _well...that was easier than expected..._ I thought to myself as I stared down the girl

"Well well...a new face around here...too bad no one will ever see it again!" The girl yelled before punching me in the face

 _Ow. That hurt. And now for you to get taught a lesson!_ I thought to myself as I pushed her off of me

I lunged at the girl, punching her in the face as hard as I could. The girl was knocked into the ground, but she got back up after a second or so. This time she didn't say anything, but instead suddenly lashed out at me with her right wing, cutting a gash across my right cheek. She got back up as I stumbled backwards, clutching my face. She got up, boasting a 'what now?' look on her face. I considered my options.

 _OWWW. That one really hurt. Ok...ow...I could get beaten up and try to catch her or I could pussy out and run._ I considered my options

in response to my momentary indescision, the girl let at me and started slashing me with her wings, cutting up my torso badly. I failed my arms, accidentally dropping a moeball, which landed on her head, sucking her inside. I started to flee, backing up for starters, but the moeball wiggled once, then twice, then a third time, before popping open, with the girl breaking free, and looking absolutely pissed off. I decided to truly run for it, sprinting back to the town, but then I came up with a plan.

"Come and get me, bitch." I taunted as I sprinted towarads the town, with her giving chase

I ran at top speed, then suddenly stopped as I reached the town barrier. The girl scooped me up with her talons and began to take me high up. I took my chances and punched her hard in the chest, causing her to drop me. I thought I did it, but she came down after me with fire in her eyes.

"Aaagh...this is NOT good..." I mumbled to mysel started to freefall

* * *

 **Pallet Town, 3rd person POV**

Leaf never managed to fall asleep, but was keeping a vigilant watch for danger. And when Aeromenca ran in the town barrier followed by a pidgeot, she simply returned her Snorlax and let out her charizard.

"Alright, Char. Get ready to fly on my count." Leaf commanded

Aeromenca ducked a sky drop attack but got carried up high.

"3" Leaf started the countdown

Aeromenca punches the Pidgeot in the bust.

"...go. now." Leaf angrily commanded

Leaf's charizard flew her under where Aeromenca was going to land, managing to save him.

"What did you just do to that Pidgeot?" Leaf calmly asked, but Aeromenca sensed the anger in her voice

Aeromenca throws a second moeball at the Pidgeot, who was WAY more pissed off, managing to hit her, sucking her into the capsule. The ball wiggles once.

"Well...?" Leaf asks again, her anger seeping out

The ball wiggles again.

"Uhm...she told me I was never going to be seen again..." Aeromenca begins

The ball wiggles a third time.

"So...you punched her where...?" Leaf asked, anger seeping out even more

the ball clicks, signaling a successful capture.

"I caught her!" Aeromenca shouts, jumping off of Leaf's charizard to go get the moeball

Leaf returned her charizard to its moeball, and went to go confront Aeromenca.

* * *

 **Back to Aeromenca's(my)POV**

"Yes! I did it! Wahoo!" I shouted in joy

Leaf came up behind me, but seemed a little more enthusiastic than just a moment before.

"Great job! I knew you could do it...maybe not the queen of route 1, but..." Leaf spun me around after she finished

After she spun me around, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek briefly, then proceeded to let me have it.

"I never want you to punch a girl in her bust again! That clear? After all, it is our pride and joy, well one if them." Leaf scolded, poking my nose

or not...

 _holy! She kissed me! Waaaaaahoooo! Aeromenca time!_ I thought to myself

"Oh my gawd..." I managed to get out before I fell over

"Hey Aeromenca. that's nothing compared to what I have been known to do...well, to my moemon..." Leaf seductively leant down and whispered

I couldnt help but get a boner from having something like that whispered in my ear.

"Well, now shall we start out on route 1? Come on, let's go. Well, make a pact with your Pidgeot first." Leaf told me

I let out my Pidgeot, expecting an angry re-action and a KO punch, but was instead kissed full on the lips and laid on the ground. I looked over at Leaf, who still hadn't moved an inch. My Pidgeot pulled away with a stream of saliva connecting our mouths, and giving me a chance to talk to Leaf.

"Aren't you going to at least look away!?" I asked, astonished

Leaf instead crawled close to me, whispering something in my ear.

"Nope...I would like to see this...and don't worry...it's not like I might want to know this or anything." Leaf whispered in my ear, finishing with an eye roll

My Pidgeot completely de-clothes me whIle I am talking to Leaf, throwing them aside like lose candy on Halloween.

"Serio...Oh arceus..." I was interrupted my my Pidgeot deep throating my long length, bobbing her head up and down rythmically whilst using her tongue to get every square millimeter on my length

"Arceuus...soo gooooodd..." I moaned in pleasure

Leaf chose that moment to lean in and kiss me right on the lips with what I'm assuming was makeshift passion. I kissed her back, and after a few short seconds she broke free, with a mischievous smile on her face. My Pidgeot continued her work, and I felt a tug in my gut, signaling my release.

"Im cumming, Aeris!" I warned and nicknamed Aeris

Aeris gulped it all down quickly, not leaving a single drop behind. after she was done, I flipped her over so she was poochyena style, and proceeded to eat her out, flailing my tongue around as fast as I could, earning a moan from Aeris. I decided to skip the teasing and get straight to tongueing her clitoris while pumping two fingers in and out of her tight, warm hole. The sudden transition surprised Aeris, but caused her to moan loudly in extreme pleasure, pushing her ass back into my fingers and tongue. I sped up my fingering for a brief moment before taking them out.

"Arceuus...so goood..and I think I'm cumming..." Aeris managed to say, albeit rather breathlessly

I repeated the motion, this time with my tongue, and Aeris clamped down on my tongue, releasing her cum all over my face, which I tried to gulp all of it down, but most of it splattered onto my face. Aeris then stroked my rock-hard cock and pushed me off of her, before flipping over and putting her legs behind her head, allowing me complete leverage so I could really nail her. I pushed my length into her warm, tight, and dripping wet pussy, letting out a grunt of pleasure as I did so. Aeris moaned as I entered as well, and right after the initial push, I thrusted in with much might, and kept thrusting, hard but somewhat slow, as I gazed on Aeris's face. As I pounded her with all of my might, she looked like she was in a new complete heaven, with her eyes closed and all. I felt the tug in my gut again, telling me I was almost spent.

"I...am..cumming..." Aeris breathlessly told me right as she came, her pussy clamping down on my length

"Me too..." I, also breathlessly warned as her clamping triggered my release

After we both came, Aeris retured to her moeball, and I collapsed onto the notably extremely green grass, forgetting completely about leaf watching me.

"You did good, lover boy...I must say though...where could you have possibly learned those kinds of skills from? I mean, those skills were pret..." I cut Leaf off after putting my underwear and the rest of my clothing back on and crawling over to her with a kiss on the lips

I made it short and pulled away quickly, however, due to how tired I was.

"Gotta..sleep..." I forced out before passing out completely

* * *

 **Leaf's POV**

After Aeromenca passed out, I took the liberty to drag his butt into my house and all the way upstairs into my room. I then promptly picked him up and set him gently in my bed, and proceeded to collapse in my bed next to him, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

 **And, done! No, there is no lemon between Leaf and Aeromenca, or me the author if you want to take it that way. At least not now...anyways, this story just got confusing, but lemme clear it up for ya. First two chapters, perv's satisfaction, nothing to do with the storyline. Aeromenca never really caught any of the girls before this chapter and none of them exist besides charlie and she belongs to his brother back in heonn. Lemons...besides these last two, we're solely an illusion, though Aeromenca thought it was real. Anyways, please read then review, it helps me so much, and it is more likely to get changes in my story than saying nothing. Anyways, Aeromenca is out! Take care!**


	16. Island of Origin and Mew!

**Alright, still cruising downtown towards popularity here. Already got over 4800 views, 11 favorites, and 7 followers! That's what I am fucking talking about! And some people doubted that I would ever be a good writer. well, they are WRONG! Anyways, besides the celebration there, we got another plot progression chapter going for us here, and don't worry, more than likely, there will be a lemon at the end of it! Anyways, enjoy the chapter, loyal followers and fans! Mid writing A/N-Get ready for a really, REALLY, long chapter with two lemon near the middle and likely some more near the end, and this is going to be the absolute longest chapter so far besides beginning irrelevant lemon number two, so brace yourselves!**

* * *

 **Leaf's POV, route 1**

I woke up to a resonance peaceful scene going down before my eyes, well, at least Aeromenca was just starting to shake himself awake, although he looked a little tired while he tried to stand up all of the way. Right as it looked like he had won over his fatigue and tiredness, he collapsed again back on the ground. I simply rolled my eyes and got up, planning to give him a rather rude awakening.

I walked over to Aeromenca, and delivered a nice slap to his face, instantly waking him up, though he did not look very happy about it.

* * *

 **Aeromenca's POV, route 1**

I awoke this time to a slap across my face from none other than Leaf herself. I arose up after the slap, noting the fact that I was surrounded by trees and not houses.

"wait..." I began, but like usual, Leaf read my mind

"I awoke early from my bedroom to take us both and get a much needed head start. Anyways, lets get started on our adventure, shall we?" Leaf answered my question before I even before I finished asking it

Leaf reached her hand out for me, and I took it, pulling myself up and getting ready to get started on my true adventure.

"Alright. Lets get started on a REAL adventure, in a regular region!" I shouted for the world to hear, totally pumped

"You are going to need this." Leaf told me, handing me a moedex

I took the moedex out of her hand, quietly pocketing it. Then I returned to my enthusiastic nature.

"Thank you." I said as I took the moedex out of her hand and pocketed it

"That device will record data on every moemon you might encounter, from these wild Pidgey's and Rattata's here in route one to the wild pokemon in Heonn. So far, you gave recorded one moemon seen and one caught. When you see a new moemon, that device will record it's appearance in its library. When you catch a moemon, it will add it's data, giving you some detailed information on that species of moemon." Leaf explained to me, showing me what she meant

"Cool! So, do the moemon I met in that alternate dimension count towards my seen and caught data's, right?" I asked Leaf

In response to my question, the moedex added a total of 12 caught moemon, and 15 seen into its library of moemon. I nodded in approval and then re-pocketed the device.

"I guess so. anyways, lets go start this adventure thang!" I yelled out cheerfully

"Alright. Come on then. We have about a three hour stroll up route 1 ahead of us. Come on, let's go." Leaf casually informed me

I slumped into really bad posture after hearing the 'three hour' part.

"Seriously. Three hours. Ugh. Well, it can't be helped, let's a go." I said, mocking luigi's tired tone in smash brothers

"Or...you could ride my Charizard with me and it would only take about an hour, plus...you would be right behind me...and you would have to hold on to me the whole time." Leaf suggested, making her voice seductive towards the last part

 _Hell yes! I get to hang on to her for an entire hour! And she makes it sound like some dirty stuff could be going on while we ride her charizard towards...somewhere.._ I thought to myself

"I will go with that second thing you mentioned, with you and me riding your charizard for an entire hour..." I responded to Leaf's suggestion, and couldnt help but get a boner just from the idea

Leaf took notice of my boner, leaned in and whispered something in my ear.

"Or...we could have some fun on there too..." Leaf whispered in my ear seductively

Leaf let out her charizard, which let out a roar as it came out. inside my pants, my length was twitching due to Leaf's seductive whisper. As soon as he came out, Leaf hopped onto her Charizard, and I got on right after her, eager to get my adventure on.

"Alright, Char. Fly us towards Viridian city, would you?" Leaf asked her Charizard

In response to Leaf's question, her Charizard started to pick up speed by running. Right as he picked up speed, I wrapped my arms around Leaf so as I didn't fall off her Charizard. I however didn't look where I was wrapping my arms around, and wrapped my arms around her bust, earing a stifled moan and a grunt of jealously from her Charizard. Leaf didn't bother to move my hands off of her bust, as she had to wrap her arms around her Charizard so she didn't fall off. Her charizard jumped straight up, flapping his wings and effectively taking flight in the process.

Leaf managed to wrap her feet around her charizard so she didn't slip off, and release her hands, which immediately went down to her bag. Leaf picked up a turbo booster out of her bag. She turned it on, and we started flying at insanity speeds. I blacked out right as we picked up speed, not to see anything scenery wise.

* * *

I regained conciousness still flying on top of Leaf's charizard, but we were sky high in the air, above the clouds.

"Whaaaaaa!? L-l-l-leaf! What the!?" I stumbled over my own words as we flew through the sky

"We are flying to a little place I call the island of origin. And you are coming along." Leaf informed me, her hair flapping loosely in the wind, her short skirt making her totally hot

"The island of origin, eh? Wait, how long was I out from the sudden speed boost?" I asked in a slight panic

"About an hour or so. No biggie. Though I must say I got an AWESOME view of your little minion earlier-hee!" Leaf replied, surpressing a giggle at the end

 _Minion..whaa...? Oh! OH. SHIT. must've had some dirty dreams...heh._ I realized what she meant in my head

"Oh! Uhm...how good..?" I asked nervously

Leaf turned around to face me as we flew through the cloudy skies at a slower speed than before, due to the turbo booster having worn off completely.

"I gave you a topless blowjob...you liked it...well judging from your sleep moaning.." Leaf replied with a smirk

 _WUT. And I was ASLEEP!? wait...now, she's toying with me. Haha. Not funny._ I thought to myself

"You're lying. You would've fallen off of your charizard. Stop toying with me." I accused in a scolding tone

"We're almost there!" Leaf's charizard called up from below

"I'm not lying. I did it when the turbo had worn off, and check your minion, it has my saliva all over it. You didn't think I wouldn't take an opprotunity like THAT for granted, would you?" Leaf replied, turning her head slightly towards the end

I pulled down my pants slightly and took a peek at my manhood. It was, of course, erect. But at a slightly closer glance, it did look extra shiny and had some white stuff all over it.

"Huh. You actually were not lying to me on this one. I thought that for sure it was a test of some kin..." I was cut off by Leaf's two fingers on my mouth, a nonverbal cue to be quiet

"Shh...we're landing in the island of origin. With your skill level, i advise you shut up."Leaf whispered as her charizard landed quietly on a grassy field

Leaf returned her charizard to his moeball the instant we landed. In front of us lay a grassy field that stretched as far as the eye could see. The whole island was completely silent, almost like something was amiss. I turned my head about 90 degrees to the left and saw a moemon. The moemon was about four foot tall, and wore all pink clothing. She had short bushy pink hair with cat-like ears protruding from them, blue eyes, and wore a pink shirt shirt that cut off a little before her crotchal area. She wore no type of lower body garments, only wearing pink slippers. She had a long, pinktail that ended in a ovular tip. She had her back to me and was floating in the air.

Instead of alerting Leaf to the moemon's prescence, I decided to sneak up on it, hoping to potentially catch it, but I wasn't getting my hopes up yet. Just as I got within a couple feet, I heard a voice in my head.

 _Who are you and what do you want?_ the voice spoke in an accusing tone

I figured that I might be able to think communicate with the voice since it seemed to be all in my head. I decided to give it a shot.

 _Um...I don't really know. B..._ I thought, but was once again cut off

 _Of course you do! And I can read your mind completely, and it seems to be that you are not here to do harm to my home island, though you do seem to be thinking some rather...well, since they are arousing me, I will call them kinky instead of nasty. Is this true?_ The voice was quite smart, I could at least tell that.

I looked down at my appearing boner. It was true, I was thinking some nice and dirty thoughts about this wild moemon. I mean, she was the hottest thing I had lay my eyes on besides Leaf herself. And when I see something super hot, I start to think some pretty nasty thoughts, and naturally get a boner.

 _I can hardly imagine just how smart you must be to decipher this without even knowing who I even am at all, and with such fluency...hmm...is there something wrong?_ I ask the moemon via telepathic communication

The moemon turned around to face me, letting her legs cross so I didn't get a view that I admittingly really wanted and proceeded to nod her head. I took out my moedex and pressed the red button on it. The moedex beeped twice before giving me the lowdown on the wild moemon. However, before I could identify it, she took it away from me using her psychic attack.

 _What is this!? Is this some sort of trap...?!_ The moemon sounded very angry with me

"N-no...it's just my moedex. It gives me data on all of the moemon I might happen to encounter on my journey." I spoke for the first time in what felt like ages, albeit quietly

"...okay...I believe you...I can sense the truth emitting from you...hmmm...you seem to be trustworthy...perhaps...OK! Honest question. Are you straight or gay?" The moemon asked me quietly, and I noticed the look in her eyes

"Straight. And whats with that look in your eyes? I don't have any moeballs, if you're thinking about joining me." I told her, putting ,y head in my hands

"You dont need a moeball...and I am thinking about joining you. But if you came all the way here, then you might as well train your other moemon here. I'm not the only wild moemon here. I have many other friends, and the most powerful moemon on Kanto are just chillin' here, roughing each other up..." The moemon informed me, while handing me my moedex back

"Beep. Mew. The new species moemon. This moemon is said to be the most powerful moemon in existance. It can learn any move it wishes to, from transform to fly." the moedex informed me, and I couldn't help but drop my jaw in astonishment

"What? Oh, you found Mew!? Incredible! And she seems to like you..." Leaf's voice rang out from right next to me

Leaf put a moeball in my hand, and pointed to the Mew.

"How's about you see how much she likes you?" Leaf suggested to me

In response to her suggestion, I tapped the moeball on Mew's head, sucking her inside. As it fell to the ground, I could see her putting her face against the ball's outer covering, looking up at me. The ball wiggles once.

 _Come on..._ I thought to myself

The ball wiggles again.

 _Little closer..._

the ball wiggles for a third time.

 _almost..._

The ball clicks, signaling a successful capture.

I pick the moeball up, as Leaf pats me on the back once before motioning for me to let her out. I did so, and Mew popped out, with a hand between her legs.

"If you would excuse me, miss. I have a pact to make, and I would prefer some privacy." My Mew spoke in a more childish voice, already getting herself ready for a good rough time

"Um...I promise later. But first, I wish to go train up some of my other moemon, and you. Come on, lead me to your friends!" I encouraged Mew, but she shook her head no and pushed me to the ground

"Pact now. If we don't do it now, then some yuri will break out...with me involved!" Mew explained in a slightly panicked voice

"But I will be to tired to go train if I do the pact right now..." I complain, voicing my slight frustration

Mew comes down to the ground, stopping her levitation for a short time. She then crawled on top of me, slowly stroking my long length with her right hand as she kissed me full on the lips passionately. I kissed her back, melting into Mew's loving embrace.

 _Do you really think you can resist that long? I dont...plus, maybe your friend, Leaf, will.. join in..._ Mew tells me as she pulls down my pants and underpants with one tug using psychic

Mew pulls away from me, slowly to add emphasis, and turns to Leaf, a mischevious smile creeping across her face.

"Hey. Wanna..." Mew cuts herself off so as to keep her plans secret

In response to My Mew's mental suggestion, Leaf crawled down to be face to face with Mew, before kissing her right on the lips, taking off her miniskirt as she did so. Down in...oh yeah, thin air, my length started throbbing in anticipation to what I assumed was going to be one hot scene breaking out in front of me. Leaf pulled away from Mew, leaving a trail of saliva between them, and proceeded to take Mew's shirt off in one fluid motion, then leaned down to tenderly kiss Mew's breasts, swirling her tongue around Mew's nipple and earning a soft moan from Mew.

"Okay, your nickname is Marielle..." I mumbled under my breath

Marielle nodded after I mumbled that, signaling that she heard me. Leaf meanwhile started to suck on Marielle's nipples, earning a slightly louder moan from her in response. Leaf continued to suck on her nipples until Marielle warned her of the possibility of her milk squirting on and all over Leaf's face. Leaf trailed her tongue down until she reached Marielle's lower lips, and then she started slowly licking it while thrusting a single finger in and out of her womanhood, earning all kinds of moans from Marielle. I could see Leaf's drenched panties from where I was lying. However, I was not impressed by the show they were putting on. Turned on? Oh hell yes! Impressed? ...no.

"You are doing it wrong! And, I can't take anymore of this." I yelled out

my sudden outburst got the girls attention, and they turned their heads to face me. I sat up and crawled over to where the girls were putting on their show, or in other words, pulled myself out from UNDERNEATH THEM, and sat up myself, panting after having the wind knocked out of me. I would get no time to recover, however, as Leaf kissed me right on the lips while tackling me down to the ground. I was seriously winded, but returned her kiss nonetheless. Right as it was about to get hot, Leaf pulled away, immediately taking her shirt off and throwing her hat aside. After she was diwn to her bra and panties, she proceeded to take my entire length, balls and all into her mouth. I grunted in approval of her impressive deepthroating, causing her to release my balls and an inch of my length so she could bob her head up and down my length whilst moving her tongue to expose every inch of my length.

I was in heaven. I took in sharp breaths while my mouth hung open loosely like a broken door hinge, powerless to stop Leaf's incredible blowjob. I felt the tug in my gut and I knew I was going to cum, but I didn't warn Leaf. Even without the warning, Leaf knew I was close, so she removed her head from my length with a load pop, and proceeded to slowly stroke it with her right hand, wet squishy sounds emerging from her hand.

"Aaaaahh...ok, I give!" I coded my release, but it was no use

Leaf simply waited my organ out, letting all of my semen just fly out. Right as I was about to say something, Leaf took a jar from Marielle and put it in her bag. I knew what was in that jar, and I narrowed my eyes in dis-approval.

"Seriously?" I got no more words out before leaf took off her remaining clothing, fully exposing her beautiful curvy body to my eyes

I was effectively silenced. And then Leaf pushed my head into her chest, effectively re-igniting my previously depleted sex drive.

"We're going all the way this time..." Leaf whispered in my ear

I licked her left breasts just to see what would happen, but then I figured I would just suck on her nipple like a baby yearning for its mothers milk, so I did that instead, and earned myself a bunch of soft moans and a sharp intake of air from Leaf. Leaf released my head from her hand, so I took that opprotunity to quickly move down to her womanhood, starting to quickly tongue all over her lower lips. This sudden pleasure on her lower regions brought a sharp intake of air and a soft moan from Leaf, but I had decided to step it up a notch. I inserted two fingers into her dripping wet and tight snatch, whilst I started focusing my tongueing solely on her clitoris. Leaf moaned loudly in response to the exfoliation, and I started thrusting my fingers in and out of her lower lips, fully executing my plan perfectly. Leaf moaned even louder, giving me satisfaction in my ways. I continued doing this for about a minute before Leaf groaned in pleasure. I repeated the fingering motion, but this time using my tongue instead, and Leaf climaxed all over my tongue and effectively my face, clamping my tongue down so I couldn't move it at all.

"Ohh...that was goood...but now for the main event..." Leaf whispered in a mocking tone

"How did you last so fucking long!?" I whispered incredulously

"Practice." Leaf responded nonchalantly

I pushed Leaf's legs behind her head, positioning my rock hard length near her entrance. I wasted no time waiting for hear to recover, figuring I wouldn't make it if I did. I thrust into her tight and wet snatch, letting out a grunt as I did so, already speeding up my pace. Leaf as surpressing a giggle, yes, a fucking GIGGLE, as I thrust slow but very hard into her snatch, maxing out the pleasure input. Leaf was unable to giggle or supreme it for that matter as I decided to rock her as hard as I could, and she was clearly in heaven as I did so, with her eyes closed and her mouth agape. I felt that tug in my gut again, and knew I was close. I came inside of her, and pulled out, exhausted.

Leaf looked very dis-appointed as I collapsed onto the ground.

"Aww...that's it? That's the very best you could do...? I'm dis-appoi...oh. never mind." Leaf began to taunt me, but I knew she was cumming too

As I predicted, she came, just a but after I did, and all over my face. Again.

"Ha! And you thought I was a wimp..." I breathlessly managed to force out

Leaf sat on my lap, facing me, her eyes showing her fierce personality.

"I never said you were weak. Hmph! You let out my fierce side, so good job, lover boy.." Leaf arrogantly stated

"Return to normal, please Leaf. I did nothing wrong." I politely asked

"Oh, I was just toying with ya'. You did everything right..." Leaf broke her act, punching me on the arm playfully

"Ahem! That was totally hot and all, but you still haven't made a pact with me." Marielle made her lack of pleasure known

"Um...I'm exhausted, but I got enough in me for another round, asuming I can get straight to what would normally be the finale." I reasoned

"K. Just do it!" Marielle sounded like a real whiner

I once again positioned my rock hard length near a snatch, but this time it was Marielle's. I once again thrust into her snatch, enjoying the squeals of pleasure that Marielle was letting loose. I sped up my pace, hoping to make this quick so I could go toughen up my moemon. Marielle was clearly already reaching her limits, and I figured that I was too, as I once again felt the tug in my gut.

"I'm cumming!" Marielle shouted

"Me too!" I said back

Marielle clamped down on my long length, releasing her load all over me. Her sudden extreme tightness triggered my own climax. I pulled out of Marielle briskly, and returned her to her moeball.

"Whew! I'm beat..." I said, collapsing

Leaf pulled me up right after I collapsed, however, and effectively crushed my literal dreams.

"Eh. No. We still got a day ahead of us. If you can make it through what I got planned, I'll lay you again later tonight. Sound like a deal?" Leaf asked, holding out her other hand for a handshake.

I shook her hand, though I might be regretting that later.

"hehehehe! Oh, I am so going to enjoy this! Hmm...I could go nude throughout the day...but you will have your work doubled..." Leaf suggested again, an evil grin coming across her face

"Let's see...smash brothers for the 3ds. Harder diffuculty? More awesome prizes for winning matches. Costs a lot of gold at the start, but also hands out more gold..." I pondered

"Shut the gamer talk and get to your point." Leaf commanded, even turning her head to look at me

"Boyle. Boy! Boylee!" I exclaimed

Leaf facepalmed, but deciphered my message.

"Kirby is your best smash character, huh? So you talking like him means that...you accept my challenge...Alright, but I'm going to make this as hard as I can." Leaf warned

I simply narrowed my eyes and pretended to shoot fake fingerguns, blowing the 'steam' off of them, and then held my hand out.

"Bring it!" I challenged

"you don't even know what I have planned for you...and yet, you still accept my challenge...well...my challenge is to go find Marielle's friends, or some other wild moemon, I don't care which, and catch ALL of them. If you win, come back here for your reward, if you lose...well...Oh. Ohhh! Hehehe...you have to watch me have sex with my Charizard. Deal?" Leaf asked, sporting a evil laugh and a mischevious grin

"..." Was my response

 _ALL OF THEM!? IS SHE NUTS!? I do want to go through that loveliness again, however...hmm...this is a tough choice..._ I thought to myself

I put my head down and put both hands on my cheeks as I spun around, sitting Indian style and pondering my descision.

"Oh...you had better not be backing down! I don't like quitters...and trust me, you would hate to suffer my wrath..."Leaf scolded, crossing her arms and glaring at me

"Ok, I'll at least try to do this, however impossible..." I mumbled that last part under my breath

"really!? I thought for sure you would back down, I mean, you are such a wimp after all..." Leaf sounded surprised

"WHAT." I responded rather angrily

* * *

 **Leaf's POV, island of origin**

 _Come on, Aeromenca...you know that you want to get mad for me...it will be easier that way for us to get out of here...alive._ I thought to myself, unable to contain a smirk on my face

"Well, after all..." I began, but for once I was being cut off instead of vice versa

"I get it. You are totally toying with me, aren't you? So not cool..." he figured me out rather quickly

"Ok, fine. I don't think we should go check out these wild moemon that Marielle told us about, even if it would toughen you up. However, I can do the exact same thing. But safer and more predictable, plus...I can even throw in some pleasurable time in there..." Leaf proposed

"Hmm...you are just going to leave your clothes here?" Aeromenca asked, cleatly startled, as he put his clothes back on

"No. Are you crazy? However, i will go completely nude the whole time if you promise to just come train with me." I proposed, and I could see that I was winning him over with ease

* * *

 **Back to Aeromenca's POV, island of origin**

"hell yes!" I exclaimed, extremely excited to start training with the hottest girl I knew

"Great, now just lemme call out Char..." Leaf told me

Leaf let out her Charizard, and hopped on his back, still fully nude.

I ran up and hopped on Char's back right after Leaf, ready to head towards our training spot.

"Hold on tight!" Leaf warned me

* * *

 **this took me an entire day to write, well maybe more like five hours in total, but this really sapped my energy almost completely. Anyways, I'm going to go to bed now, and you guys will read and review, leave a favorite and a follow if you haven't already, and will hopefully join me in my sleeping arts. Anyways...YAAAWWNNN...g'night. Take care and...ZZZZ...peace out. Zzzzz...**


	17. Penelope and Shelly!

**So I've decided to only work on this story and collalaterally my lemon assortment for a little while considering that this is my most popular story and that you guys never seem to tire of reading it, plus I actually really enjoy writing this story, so it's a win-win-win for me. I've got nothing else to say except Leaf will be training Aeromenca in the nude in this chapter..I know. Please, try to slightly contain your excitement for me. Nah, just messing with ya! Enjoy the chapter air clan, you've really earned it! This chapter is literally like 60-80% lemon scenes and 20-40% plot progression as well as literally the longest chapter in this story, for once including the second chapter, beginning irrelevant lemon number two.**

* * *

Leaf's charizard landed in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, with a whole bunch of trees and plant life just thriving in the lush conditions. I hopped off, surveying the surrounding area for any signs of wild moemon. I found one and ran over to it, releasing Aeris so I could battle her. Leaf shouted out to me as I started battling the wild moemon.

"There you go! Thats they way to train! I'll join you, right now." Leaf called out to me as I started battling the moemon

I took out my moedex in order to obtain some data on what exactly I was battling.

"Absol, the disaster moemon. This moemon is said to predict any possible natural disasters upcoming in the area, even little earthquakes." The Moedex informed me

"Aeris, use air slash!" I commanded

Aeris stood tall, flapping her right wing like it was a sword and sending a wavery of sharp air to hit the absol. The Absol clearly was not paying attention, and got hit hard, launched even, twenty feet in the air. The Absol slowly forced herself up, glaring at me angrily.

"What was that for!?" She angrily yelled at me

 _I'm training you dope! what did you think I did that for!?_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes

"oh, so you want to fight, huh? Clearly you do, or you wouldn't have rolled your eyes!" The absol accused

"No shit. Aeris, finish her with a twister!" I commanded, sure of my victory

Aeris flapped her wings again, creating a small tornado that quickly found its mark and knocked out the wild Absol. I cheered in celebration, but I noticed some fast movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned around quickly, coming face to face with a wild Zoroark, which promptly punched me in the face.

"Oww! What the? Aeris, use Air slash!"I commanded, holding my nose

Aeris flipped around to face e her new foe, but instead of using Air slash, she hit the Zoroark with her wing. And hard enough to knock the Zoroark out with one hit, the defeated foe dropping to the ground limply.

"That's not what I commanded, but good job anyways. We now have two defeated foes under our belt. High five!" I applauded Aeris's Impressive battle skills with a high five

"Aw...thanks! Eh...did you get data on that thing?" Aeris asked curiously

"Yeah. I scanned it before I turned." I revealed my strategy

"Zoroark, the illusion moemon. Wild Zoroark are the most lustful moemon in existance, besides loppunny or lucario. They have been known to disguise themselves as other objects or people to avoid being discovered." The moedex spoke out loud

"Hmm...illusion huh? She semi like she would be useful to have on my team, but so does an absol, with the power to predict natural disasters...hmm...I'm going to just catch both of them. If I decide I want another moemon on my team later, there's always the p.c. good thing Leaf gave me thirty moeballs to use." I commented

I took two moeballs out of my backpack, throwing one at the Absol and one at the Zoroark, beans of red light sucking them into the moeball. Both moeballs wiggled once.

"Ok...but if you catch them, you have an increased chance of walking into a yuri session, not to mention you have to train them here as well as me and Marielle." Aeris warned

"that's perfectly fine with me. If only there was some way to tell how strong all of you are though..." I thought out loud

"There is. Just take out that moedex thingy of yours, and press the red button while pointing it at one of your captured moemon. It will give you more information on that moemon, including its moveset, learnset, nature, ability, and it's strength ranking. For the strength ranking, it gives you a total of six stats, hit points, attack, defense, special attack, special defense, and speed. Those rank how many hits the moemon can take before it is knocked out, how strong it's physical attacks are, how strong it's physical defense is, how strong it's longer range attacks are, how strong it's long range defense to long range attacks is, and how fast it is. I know this is ALOT to take in. That's how I felt when Leaf explained it to me...and made me fucking memorize it." Aeris explained

While Aeris was blabbing on about the moedex, I pressed the red button after I pointed it at Aeris. Both moeballs wiggled twice more and clicked, singnaling successful captures. I walked over and picked them up, returning to Aeris to check her out.

"Aeris, Pidgeot. Known moves-Air slash, Twister, Quick attack, Fly, Hurricane, and dragon dance. Learnset, still can learn dragon rush, featherdance, double-edge! flare blitz, and Brave bird. Bold nature, ability is Curvy Missiles, allowing all long range attacks to curve in any direction the moemon wishes, from crescents to straight then curve at the end to hit an evasive target. Strength rating-150, as strong as your average charizard." the moedex informed me

All I could do in response was let out a low, long whiste.

"Dahmn...you are one tough moemon. Any curve you want, huh?how about that..." I was about to say something dirty, when a pair of hands wrapped around my mouth and pulled me away from Leaf or Aeris at lightning speeds

"Oh no ya dont! Get back here ya trainer stealers!" I heard Aeris yell, and that was the last thing I remembered

* * *

Leaf's POV, mystery location

I was training my Charizard when I heard Aeromenca suddenly stop talking in the middle of a dirty sentence. I whisked around just in time to see a wild raichu taking him with her back into the forest. I knew exactly who's fault that this was, and I thought I had disposed of him, but I guess not. I also saw Aeromenca's Pidgeot, Aeris run, or rather fly, after her, but I knew how merciless that Raichu was.

"Char, we have a problem..." I told Char, pointing to where Aeromenca was standing a moment ago

"Uh-oh...it was that Raichu, wasn't it?" Char asked

"Yeah...so I suggest we leave the rescue up to Aeris and head over to visit an old friend...or should I say, old enemy. Char, let's go to celadon city." I commanded Char

in response to my command, Char started running, then jumped, flying towards Celadon city. Only problem was, he was without me.

"Ok. So I'm guessing that was Char nonverbal communication for "go look for the other member of that duo."hmm..so.." I was cut off by hands on my mouth, except that I was ready for them, and thus kicked the would be kidnapper in the chest hard

I heard the other person gasp in pain and what I'm assuming was pleasure, as I knew who she was and what she wanted.

"Oww...why do you have to be like that? you already knew what I want, so just co-operate and this will all end soon..." She whispered in a seductive tone

I tried to whisk around, but felt soft tender bust on my back and two hands on my body, one on my own bust and one creeping down towards my womanhood, preventing me from moving.

 _Good thing I put my clothes back on after me and Aeromenca had some fun..._ I thought to myself, forgetting that she could read my mind

"Oh? And who is that? Hmm.." I felt her hands stop groping me for a second, so I spun around, kicking her legs out from underneath her

I spun around to face an admittingly totally hot pikachu, who was about 5 foot 6, a really big pikachu, had big brown eyes, had shorter yellow hair with yellow ears pointing out like horns, she had a long yellow shirt on that ended in a shirt ruffled brown skirt, with a black bow tie at the top of her shirt, she was wearing long black leggings that almost came up to her skirt, and last she had fuzzy yellow paw shaped slippers. But the cherry on top was that she had a fucking friend with her!

I didn't get to view her up even, and the only way I knew she had a friend was by the way she was standing, clearly only to hide someone.

"You know, Aeromenca would think you were completely hot and would quite literally eat you up." I told the pikachu, who blinked cutely

"Uh hmm.." she said nonchalantly, clearly not interested

I gave her a moment to let my words true meaning sink in. It didn't take long. After about five seconds, she shivered and looked turned on.

"Oh. Oh. Oooohh...um...you mean...?" She asked unsurely

"Yup...I sure do..." I got close enough so that are bust's touched each other. We were the same height

"And I bet that he would be more than happy to do that for you..." I finished with a smirk

"Where is he?" She asked, clearly flustered

"You haven't even met him yet." I told her in a cocky tone

"...are you sure?" She asked in a whisper, a smirk on her face

"yea...oh...please tell me you didn't..." I asked, getting scared

She used her hands to pull me in as close as I could get, groping at my butt and whispering seductively in my ear

"Oh...but I did...back in heonn..." she whispered in my ear

"At least show me your friend!" I complained

a fucking shaymin came out from behind her, rubbing herself while she looked at me.

"Hi...oh. you want me to whaa." She shyly whispered

"You heard me. Do it. You'll like it, and I'm sure I can reason with my sister...and knick him out if need be. Until then, keep her occupied." The pikachu, Penelope, ordered the shaymin

and with that, Penelope teleported to where I'm asuming that Aeromenca was being held captive by that raichu.

I took a closer look at the shaymin. She was also five foot six, had long, long green hair with a gracedia flower in it, green eyes, she was wearing a long white dress that went below her knees, and had a huge green bow tying it together. She wore white fuzzy paw shaped slippers and had white _leggings_ trailing up her dress. She slowly approached me, and as I tried to move, she held me down with a psychic attack. She then sat down next to me, slipping her right hand down my panties, rubbing my womanhood slowly.

"You have...two options...I can make you feel really good 'til your friend is back, or..." she whispered seductively, trailing off at the end

"What's...the.." she rubbed me faster, making me stop to try and hold in my moans

"Shhh...I'm getting there...or...I can make your life hell. ...your choice." She finished, creating a blade of grass in her left hand

"You...really don't play around, do you?" I asked, now actually scared

"Don't you dare change the subject..." she warned me

"Ok, I guess I'll go with that first one..."I left out one important detail

 _I heard that! And I swear I will make you like it, whether you want to admit or not. But I will show no mercy to the likes of you._ The shaymin warned

* * *

 **Aeromenca's POV, mystery location**

I awoke this time to be face to face with another wild moemon, this one I knew...uh-oh...

"no...no...no...not again..." I mumbled, actually feeling scared for once

She didn't even taunt me, which was weird considering the circumstances. She said nothing, simply putting a finger over my lips, and using her other hand to drag me along with her as she walked somewhere.

 _you're scaring me, Penelope. What do you want!? Start talking or Aeris..._ I began to telecommunicate, but Penelope giggled

 _Aeris? Is that the Pidgeot that I took out with one attack? Oops...my bad...and don't threaten me, cause you are in one hell of a pickle right now. And I control your fate. Plus, I know you like me, alot, whether you want to admit it or not. And about your traveling partner, I know her too...and not in a good way. This time I'm not reasoning with..._ I cut her off

 _reasoning? Since when did I reason with you? last I checked...ugh...I can't say it...I don want to..._ I couldn't do it, I just couldnt

 _I'm not going to lie, that hurt...and I know you can say it, and I know it's more than true, just for whatever reason..._ She stopped mid sentence to remove her finger from my mouth and drop my hand, reposition them around my rock hard boner

 _you're kidding! All of this just for a confession!? Aahh...ack..._ I stopped to take a deep breath

 _you know better than to assume that I would do all of this JUST for a confession...I want...should I tell you? Cause YOU...already know...and you like it..._ Penelope was not making this confession any easier by smelling like strawberries, my favorite fruit

I didn't say anythimg, just gulped in response to her getting closer to me, like as close as she could possibly get. That's how I smelled the strawberries.

"Would you like me to make this easier?" Penelope whispered in my ear

I nodded my head, knowing I couldn't do it otherwise.

She leaned in and kissed me, removing her hands from my length to massage my shoulders. I remembered what was really making this so hard when it should be easy as pie.

long ago back in heonn, we used to know each other, or more like be secret affectionate buddies. Long story short here so you guys don't get bored to death, one say while i walked out to the forest near littleroot town, I heard muffled moaning, I investigated and saw Penelope having full-on sex with another Moemon, this one a shaymin. I knew I should just pretend I never saw it happen, and actually managed to do that, but the next day the shaymin said I had overheard the two doing their buisness, and I denied it WITH a straight face like a boss but the shaymin threatened to show Penelope my memories. I figured she was bluffing, so I shrugged, thinking-'Yeah right, like she can do that when she is as old as me.' However...

Flashback-5 years prior, littleroot town

"See, I told you so." the shaymin cockily responded

I widened my eyes, figuring that my time was up.

"What!? Go now! And never come back" Penelope commanded, putting her head in her hands, muffing tears

"No, really...it's fine...i..." I was interrupted by the shaymin

"You heard her. GO. AWAY!" The shaymin yelled at me, using psychic to force me away from penelope

As I walked through littleroot town, I made a promise I meant to keep.

"I swear by the holy river fluenza that I will find and kill that shaymin for the loss that she will cost so many people, no for the sins that she shall commit." I swore to myself

End of flashback, back to the present

"I'm sorry, it seems that my memory was clou...Shelly." I stopped mid confession to say the Shaymin's name in the most poisonous tone in history

Penelope backed away, startled by my sudden change of attitude, freeing me to go after Shelly herself. I materialized my Salamenca(the sword on my profile pic), the bringer of justice and peace to my right hand as I teleported to see Shelly and Leaf making out, leaf being forced to do it. In the interest of a successful kill, I said nothing, just slowly creeped up behind her, with my eyes closed, using my re-ignited powers to see without seeing. I knew Shelly could sense me if I wasn't careful, so I used my powers to mask my presence. once I got within a foot or so, I opened my eyes for the first time, and immediately regretted it. She'll had be one breathtakingly beautiful since I saw her last, giving me and even worse nosebleed and an even angrier boner. I reminded myself what this Moemon had done to me and no doubt countless others and swung my sword, somehow missing.

without me noticing, Shelly had sensed my prescence and snuck behind me. I could feel her soft skin against my back, and her rounded bust against my neck. And I also felt tears dripping onto my hair.

"Agh! Get off of me, I will avenge all of those you have injured!" I yelled, trying to turn around and swing my Salamenca, but Shelly grabbed my arm

she was unable to hold me back, however, and I broke free, connecting my blade with...a psychic energy blade of her own, easily parrying my huge blow. Shelly threw my blade on the ground with her psychic powers, then backed me into a tree slowly.

"You don't...*snif*..listen, do you?" Shelly asked, and I shook my head no

I tried to lunge at her, but I felt another pair of arms around my chest, pulling me back. Then I felt a slight shock on my whole body, momentarily paralyzing me.

"Before you do something you would've regretted for sure, let me stop you. Yes, Shelly was an asshole to you 5 years ago. And she gets that it still hurts, but she has something she would like to say..." Penelope whispered in my ear

Shelly threw her blade on the ground and closed the gap between us, getting with my arms reach...so close to fulfilling a five-year promise...

"I'm sorry for pushing you away back then, I was stupid to do something like that to a great friend. Will you forgive me?" Shelly apologized, holding out her hand

 _Nooo! wait a seecond...that is SO not the true reason why you did that. I think I know why you really did that._ I thought to myself

The look on shelly's face was absolutely priceless. Total fear and...a smirk!? That's what I was wearing then.

"Hmm...should I tell you the real reason?" Shelly thought out loud

Penelope's paralysis wore off, allowing me to charge forwards and tackle Shelly to the ground.

In respobse, Shelly pulled me towards her and kissed me full on the lips, never letting down for a second. Instead of being a dick/complete idiot and shutting her down, I kissed her back, and Shelly had a look on her fa...oh-no...

Shelly pulled away, and I knew I was going to regret giving in to the kiss, but I didn't let them know that.

Shelly took off my shirt slowly, wiggling her bust in my face as I did so. She threw it aside, clearly not caring that both Penelope and Leaf were...oh. Leaf was gone. I could smell flowers, and they relaxed me even if I didnt want to he relaxed. Shelly ripped off my pants and underpants, giving me a dripping nosebleed, and exposing my boner to thin air. I thought Shelly was going to do something with it, but instead she took off her dress, revealing an outfit matching Penelope's, except in green and white.

I felt Penelope sit on my face, forcing me to eat her out, not that I minded. I slowly and teasingly licked her whole pearl, taking my sweet time.

"Go faster ya stup..." I didn't let her finish as I set my tongue into turbo, licking every possible square inch of Penelope's dripping wet womanhoox, causing her to moan loudly in approval of my skills

right as I was going to start wailing, Penelope got up, joining Shelly near my length.

"Oh, now that's just mean! I wanted to have some fun!" I complained

"So was me pushing you away for no reason. Let us do the work for you. You can take this as our apoligy." Shelly told me

And with that, The Shelly put my length in her mouth, licking it for a few seconds while Penelope went down to suck lower on my length. Once the two we in position, Shelly began to bob her head up and down while Penelope sucked my balls off, and it felt A-MAZ-ING. I threw my head back from the extreme pleasure I was recieving from he two of them. They continued this amazing pleasure for the next 30 or 40 seconds or so, with my eyes closed due to the pleasure. right when i thought it couldnt get any better, Penelope took off her top, leaving her with just the skirt, as she and Shelly released my length from their mouths. I just sat tight while they de-clothed themselves, and in the process revealed they weren't wearong any underwear or bra's.

"we planned for this..." Penelope informed me as she climes on top of me so that I could fuck her while kissing her at the same time, and she then put my cock inside of her dripping wet and really, really tight womanhood, grimacing as it went inside of her

I grunted from the pleasure it brought me. Penelope then moved her tightly rounded butt backwards and forwards rythmically, giving us both an extremely pleasurable first few moments. She then kissed me, using her hands to spread her tight passage so I could just barely squeeze in. Once I squeezed in, she removed her hands from there, wrapping them around my back. I took the cue and started to thrust into her tight vagina, giving her no layaway at all. I saw Shelly get on top of Penelope, wearing a strap on. I didn't have time to care too much, however, as I could tell that both of us were reaching our orgasms. Penelope was moaning loudly into my mouth and I was grunting the whole time from the pleasure. Penelope forced herself to sit up, bouncing herself up and down on me, her bust bouncing with her.

I felt the tug in my gut.

"I'm cumming!" Penelope declared

"Me too!" I confirmed

I hilted myself inside of her, but she fell off, the cum from both of us leaking on my face and on my balls. I no doubt at least looked mildly frustrated, of not angry. But Penelope giggled and put her head in her hands.

"It's fine...that mess up maDE you look super cute." I assured her

Penelope crawled off of me, leaning up to kiss me as Shelly positioned her strap-on near Penelope's tight butthole. Shelly licked her thumb and punched it into her butthole, making her squeal in pleasure and in pain.

"Wait...I don't get to screw you, Shelly?" I asked, confused

"I never said that..." Shelly winked at me.

Shelly threw her strap-on onto the ground before she roughly shoved Penelope off of my stomach. She then took her place, pushing me into her slightly less tight vagina, but still as tight as a vice, and even wetter than Penelope. Before I could say anything. Shelly pushed her butt back and forth, making my dick look shiny with her wetness. Shelly bit her lip and grunted while I just grunted. I knew she was faking it, so I flipped her over so she was poochyena style, then started pounding her. This worked as I got her regular side out of her, and git her moaning loudly in pleasure. I grunted constantly as I thrusted hard and slow. With Shelly moaning loudly, her face looking like sh in heaven.

"If you two try to fake toughness...i...ohh...yeah. will..force..it out...you two...are cute angels...not...tough warriors." I managed out

Shelly was reaching her limit quickly, and I knew it. But I could tell she was hiding something from me.

"I..I'm cumming!" Shelly yelled

"Me too." I responded

instead of slipping off of me by accident, Shelly just took the my load up her while she released hers. I figured that was it as Shelly dis-mounted me, but Penelope came over and body slammed me to the ground.

"We would like to be part of your team, assuming you don't abuse us. We know how you are with cute things..." Penelope asked, trailing her finger down to my length, which she stroked

"Sure! And not even..." I began to ask

"You can make our holes red from abuse if it makes you happy...in fact...AH! Oh my arceus..."Penelope was cut off by Shelly using her strap-on to penetrate Penelope's butthole

"So...tight..." Shelly grunted as she forced her way into Penelope's butthole

Penelope took my length, although her hand was shaking, and put it into her vagina. She then lay down on top of me, ready for her punishment.

"You've been a bad girl...time for your punishment!" I whispered in Penelope's ear, and felt the increased wetness down in her womanhood

"Punishment...?what kind of punishment?" Penelope asked cutely

"Thus!" I yelled as I thrust in right her womanhood again, causing her to squeal really loudly due to double simulation

I thrust into Penelope mercilessly, with her moaning loudly all the way. Shelly thrust into Penelope's butthole with opposite timing so that Penelope was always filled up completely with one of us. We both thrusted hard, making Penelope try hard to keep her cum inside, but I forced it out by hilting myself in her.

"aaach!" Penelope grunted as she came through two different holes, collapsing after she was done

I came into her womanhood, my length shrinking as I tuckered out entirely. Shelly collapsed and crawled next to me, but Penelope wasn't done.

"No. Shelly. It's YOUR turn..." Penelope told Shelly, hopping off of me, making sure to give me a couple extra back and forth movements with her hips, rubbing my softened length with her womanhood, re-hardening it.

Penelope pinned shelly down, Shelly looking scared. Shelly gave Penelope her strap on, Penelope sucking the remaining cum off of it before putting it on. Shelly pulled Penelope down and kissed her, clearly wanting a lesbian encounter. I got up, walking towards the two, and lifted them both up with ease, only weighing a combined 30 pounds or so and got underneath shelly.

"This isn't fair..." Shelly whined in dis-appointment

I said nothing, but instead thrust into shelly's womanhood for the second time, thrusting into her as hard as I could, rocking her with the intensity of my thrusts. Shelly moaned loudly as Penelope started out rough, and only got rougher, easily making room to screw Shelly's tight butthole. I lifted Shelly up higher, using my powerful hind legs to fuck her hard as I held her higher with my arms behind me. This gave Penelope more leverage, and she pumped with opposite timing, once again filling a girl up fully at all times. Shelly moaned extremely loudly as I grunted. Shelly came out of two holes, blushing deeply and hiding her face in her paws. I, however pulled her up to crouching position, and proceeded to fuck in between her paws, Shelly looking angry with me.

"Can't I just fall asleep next to you two?" Shelly asked cutely and innocently

"No. I'm going to make you red everywhere..." I said heartless

Shelly looked scared for a second, but then yelped as she felt her ass being fucked again by Penelope, who lifted her legs up behind her head. Shelly blushed deeply, and knew there was no way out until we were done with her.

"Open your mouth." I commanded as Shelly was forced to take on a very revealing and hot position

Shelly looked like she was going to cry from being abused.

"I said...shelly, you better at least let us know if you are enjoying this." I said, worried

"I refuse to open my mouth. Oh, and if you can't tell, I love being abused, but only by you two...I also like to cry." Shelly revealed as she fingered her womanhood

"Like as in cry alot or as in enjoy doing it." I Asked

"Me and Penelope both enjoy it." Shelly responded

"Oh my arccceuuss..." Shelly moaned as Penelope sped up to the point that you could hear the slapping flesh resonating

"It's what makes us so cute! to you, anyways." Penelope sputtered out

"Arceus! penelope! Stoop!" Shelly moaned

in response, Penelope started bucking her hips, thrusting hard all of the sudden, seeing Shelly cum hard on her dildo, but did not stop. Before Shelly could complain, I thrusted my length into her mouth, stuffing it all the way down her throat. I then started to fuck her face, going super hard and fast, enjoying Shelly starting to tear up for real at the pain it was causing her.

 _please stop, that really hurts...if you dont, I will cry loudly...and I know you can't stand it, but I can't hold it back any longer!_ Shelly telepathically warned me

I felt the tug in my gut once again.

 _just a little longer, k? Then you get fresh cum..._ I responded

Shelly nodded her head. In response, although I know she didn't like it. I came right into her mouth, letting her taste it, cumming right onto her tongue. I pulled out of her mouth, to be pulled in to a rough kiss and a slow, loving two finger butt thrust, my own. I kissed her back, and she stroked my softening penis, rehardening it easily.

 _and you said that i wasn't tough...well, I'll let you do that as long as I get some cum, and as long as I get a chance to show my real love for you...Penelope please stop! It's his turn to feel our wrath..._ Shelly telepathically communicated as she slowly and very lovingly head me in place as we kissed for a very long time. Shelly pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva.

Penelope was still fucking Shelly's ass, though, and Shelly was looking as ticked off as she can get. I tried to stop a girl fight, but Shelly hilted me inside of her, the sudden pleasure bringing me to grunting.

"Word of advice, never stop a girl fight, plus..." Shelly trailed off as she pulled Penelope up to face her, kissing her passionately

Penelope looked startled at first, but then melted into the kiss, pulling me underneath them so that they were kissing right above my length. They continued their little show, making sure to take their sweet time so to maximize my nosebleed. My length throbbed with even more need, and Shelly stroked it slowly, never breaking the kiss and making me stifle a gasp. Shelly broke off the kiss, and I got an idea. Right as Penelope went down to explore Shelly's body, I reached out and grabbed her bust, lightly squeezing it and literally forcing her to stop in her tracks and moan softly.

"I'm going to knock you out if you don't stop..." Shelly was shushed by Penelope

"No, let him...it feels good...plus, he should be allowed to touch something while he's stuck underneath us." Penelope reasoned

With that, Penelope trailed down to Shelly's own bust, my hands being discarded in the process. Penelope shifted forwards, putting my length inside her nearly abused crevices, making me struggle to stifle a gasp, but Penelope wasn't having my stubborness. She glared at me, raising an eyebrow before riding me, circling the head 360 drawing a circle, and earning her moan from me. Penelope waggled her finger in front of my face before sucking on Shelly's breast, earning a load moan and a finger up her butt. Penelope huffed in annoyance before leaning back, and forcing Shelly to get on my length, even bending her over so Shelly had to eat Penelope out in order to escape total abuse.

Penelope motioned for me to screw shelly, so I did, making her whine from underneath penelope. I decided to test penelope's will by stopping screwing Shelly for a moment and waiting for Penelope's reaction. However, Shelly used psychic to force me to keep going, much to my dismay.

 _pleaseee don't make her mad...she will show no mercy to you or me and will make our lives hell..._ shelly whined

"Yaaaaawnn..." Penelope yawned

Penelope then proceeded to push Shelly off of her with a moan, and Shelly released me from her vagina. Then the two began scizzoring with my length in the middle. After three seconds, I blew my load, and tell girls blew theirs. Penelope and Shelly collapsed on top of me, their holes not quite abused enough for my tastes. We then passed out, the girls balling themselves for an easier time sleeping.

* * *

 **good fucking grief. over 5800 words after this authors note. Whew! I figured you guys would lIke a mostly lemon chapter, so I got to work on this for all of you guys and gals out I knew what was going on really, i had typed up over 5700 words in a little over 3 hours. Goodness gracious. I blame autocorrect for the grammar spelling issues in this chapter. IM going to finish up as many of my running stories as I can, cheap ending or not, until I have only a few left, this one absolutely for sure along with the lemon assortment, will be here When I'm done finishing up tired old stories. Anyways, good luck and take care everyone! peace out!**


	18. Legendary Lust!

**alright, holy crap, we are starting chapter 21 now. This chapter will have some plot progression, but in this chapter, i meet two superpowered moemon, and things get real romantic...If you guys would review more, I could shape this story more to your liking, but since literally i've only recieved 30 reviews for a grand total of 30 stories, and 3 of those are from guests, and not every story has a review! Please review on any of my stories that you might read, as it really helps me out. Well, for now, you get what you get and I don't wanna hear it if you dont like it. If you dont like it, FUCKING REVIEW! Without further ado, enjoy chapter 21! Happy late 4th of july!**

* * *

"Aeromenca..."

"Wake up..."

I rolled over, ignoring my pikachu's annoying wake up call. I'm not a morning person and I never will be.

I then felt a shock course through my body, literally jolting me awake against my will. I stood up, noting that I was no longer where Leaf had taken me or where me, Penelope and Shelly had finally made up. I looked around some more, noticing a dark gloomy sky with tons of rainclouds. I also noted that I was chained to an icy wall, along with Penelope. Shelly was safely sleeping in her moeball. I then noticed a moemon standing right in front of me, and she looked awful lustful...

 _I'm so not feeling the sexual drive and passion right now...I need one of my moemon to take care of her._ I thought to myself

but then I got a good look at the moemon in question, who was kneeling before me, and was literally fire on ice.

She had long extremely pretty ice blue hair that went down almost to her well rounded butt, with two tufts sticking out the back resembling ears. She had a yellow jewel in the top center if her hair. She wore no clothes, I stead having another emblem in the center of her chest, with ice around it. She had two ice wings, ending in two yellow spikes. She had sorrowful yellow eyes, and she wore blue leggings that ended in painful looking claws to be hit with. She had a tail that had the same material as her leggings, but ended in a frozen ice spear that looked like a one hit kill move. She had big double D size bust, a pretty looking womanhood, and also she wore no gloves, unlike most moemon that I had seen.

"Wh-who are y-you?" I stammeted, the cold present in the cave starting to get to me

The moemon walked up to me, and I noticed four moeballs were crushed where she was previously was sitting. And those were MY moeballs. She gave me a look that was angry, sorrowful and seductive all at the same time as she traced her hand down my chest, and towards the tent that had made itself known in my pants. Along with an extremely painful nosebleed.

"I am kyurem." She had a powerful, echoing voice, but I noticed that she never moved her lips

"And I am not very happy with what I have seen from _you._ you see, I am only the shell, or the husk if you will left over from when Reshiram and Zekrom split apart to choose sides with the heroes of this region." Kyurem began, stroking me briefly before turning around and folding her hands behind her back

 _Well, you are one HOT shell...and heroes of THIS region...!? What!? This is Kanto, not...oh no...she didnt..._ I thought to myself, not realizing that she could hear me

She turned around, giving me a smirk and an eye roll before continuing on with her speech.

"I have long awaited for a hero to re-fuse me with either Reshiram or Zekrom, and give me back my power. However, I do not get to choose that hero. So when Arceus decided that it would be you, I was actually rather pleased that I had a capable hero to give me back my power. But, you are turning out to be a dis-appointment, focusing more on romance and sex instead of trying to practice your skills as a Moemon trainer. So, naturally I decided to bring you here, to the giant chasm in the Unova region, where I make my living." Kyurem finished explaining, turning around with a glare on her face

I looked at Penelope, or where she normally would be, and noticed that she was literally frozen solid. I turned back to face Kyurem, who had her arms crossed.

 _So she froze Penelope solid, and killed four out of my other five moemon, leaving me with just Shelly. And I had no clue about any of this...man, how in the hell is this fair!?_ I thought to myself, hanging my head down, whilst holding in tears, forgetting that Kyurem could hear my thoughts

"No...I released the other four and THEN crushed their moeballs. Not to be a jerk, but to teach you that in order to be a real trainer, you have to put in real effort and be able to bounce back from ANY situation, not just sleep around and occasionally battle. That's why I'm joining your team, but I'm not doing anything for you, not even getting in one of those terrible balls until you prove your worth." Kyurem explained, walking up right into my face, then broke the ice chains that held me down

I thought about charging her, but that would be literally the stupidest move possible, as she was clearly a superpowered legendary capable of probably intense physical and most definately sexual punishment. Once again, I forgot that Kyurem could hear my every thought

"That's definately a start...locking down your emotions and realizing the best solution. and to be honest, I would not mind giving you some punishment. I mean, you completely deserve it...and I can really make you break. every time you fuck up, I'm giving you some punishment. And I'll make sure that it hurts...or else you will never learn. And don't think I won't warm up to you...cause I might...and you likely know what I like." Kyurem explained to me, wrapping me in a hug and then used her wings to prod my nether regions

 _Yeah...heartlessness, People who purposevely slow everyone else down because they think it's funny, rapists, insults that strike your heart instead of bouncing off of your will, murders, de..._ My thought chain was interrupted by Kyurem taking my legs out from underneath me using the non sharp part of her tail, then proceeding to point the tip of it at my face while she glared at me

"Looks like I'm going to have to train you...and for the record, I'm insulted and hurt that you would think that I like ANY of those things...altough admittingly I would love to force you do some painfully naughty things right now. So, if you dont want to receive my absolute rage and hurt, I suggest you either apologize or get out now..." Kyurem looked actually hurt, although I could tell she was not lying about punishing me

 _aaaack! What the...where did THAT come from!? Ahh...this...Fuck it! Even though I'm no good when it comes to apologies, I'm sorry for saying those things...I was only frustrated that you effectively took out two thirds of my team...I was wrong to say those things..._ I thought, and actually somehow meant those words

Kyurem was sitting on the floor in front of me, but she didn't say anything. Only motioned with her wing for me to sit. I did so, but she still didn't turn around. I noted how she was HUGE, being almost 8 feet tall, two feet taller than I will ever be. After I noted that, I realized that she easily could force me to do something if she wanted to.

Even as I noted and realized those things, Kyurem still wouldn't turn around. I could tell she wasn't going to forgive me until she made sure I would never do it again.

"You got that right. I won't take your word. I will punish you...just alot less hurtful than I was going to..." Kyurem finally said something

Kyurem literally grabbed me and pulled me against my will and sat me in her lap, looking down at me. Then she took her wings and slapped my nether regions hard, causing me to instinctively jump up, but Kyurem grabbed my dong, soothing the pain and making me seriously turned on.

 _You have been driving me crazy! Li..._ I once again had my thought train derailed, but this time by a long, cold handed stroke from kyurem

Man, that felt so gooooood...and it totally made my pain melt away.

 _I thought you said...?_ I thought

Kyurem shifted her position so that she had her impressive bust on my back and her womanhood resting on my buttcheek. She then wrapped her legs around my waist, using them to delacately massage my length, which I remembered was still in my...or not. She then rested her head on my shoulder, whispering things in my ear without the powerful and echoey voice.

"How much more can you take before you try to take control...or do you like that I snuck off your clothes, well incinerated them quietly while you were busy sitting." Kyurem whispered in an extremely seductive tone, as she began to rub her gorgeous genitals against my back and massage me a little quicker

 _A-ackk...that feels...goooood..._ I thought to myself

"Hm...maybe...wow. You need practice with this too...now that's something I can teach..." Kyurem whispered in my ear, using her powers to make the cave so extremely cold, despite the fact that my bare body was touching ice and that I was on a platform, near the center of a platform made entirely if ice, about 10 feet in diameter and with little 2 foot tall spikes all around the diameter and with 8 huge 6 foot tall spikes in the places of compass directions.

 _W-why are y-you being so nice all of the s-sudden?_ I was so cold that I stammered in my thoughts

Kyurem once again shifted, but this time do that she was sitting in front of me with her legs stretched out, and she was beckoning for me to come closer. I did so and she roughly pushed my head down in between her legs, closing them so I couldn't escape.

 _I'm not a jerk...I could see you were being driven crazy by having to sit and do nothing as I explained myself, in my sexual outfit nonetheless. So, I decided to give you some REAL practice. And I won't just melt under assault, you will have to really work for it...mmm...that feels like patheticness..._ Kyurem telepathically spoke

Right as she told me I would have to work for it I finally got her to feel my tongueing, as I had been doing just that since before she had started talking, but apparently she didn't feel it.

 _well then..._ I began, but Kyurem opened up her legs again, and forced me to face her.

 _you're not doing it right...at all. Looks like this might take longer than I thought it would, and to my pleasure...hehehe!_ Kyurem smirked as she told me that

 _here...stick your tongue out for me._ I did as I was told. _now, use the tip of your tongue to circle around the edge of it, then spiral inwards slowly, ending at the folds._ Kyurem coached with a smirk

I raised an eyebrow, then rolled my eyes, but did as I was told, and earned a 'mmmm...'from Kyurem

 _Don't you roll your eyes at me. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about...and the skills I will be teaching you will really feel good to your average moemon. And me too, but...the amount of pleasure I receive depends on how much I like you...and yes. You are doing this the hardest way, but Itell be worth it...plus it's way easier to coach you..._ Kyurem telepathically scolded

 _Now stick your tongue inside of the enterence, and flail it around, but control it so you can maximize the pleasure._ I once again did as I was told, earning an 'oooohh...' from Kyurem

 _I'll let you figure out more techniques...but for now...I want to have some fun._ Kyurem for some reason used a mocking tone

She then climbed on top of me and kissed me on the lips, taking complete control of the kiss from start to finish as I kissed her back. I literally had my mouth frozen as she pulled away, leaving a trail of frozen saliva behind. She then bent down and used her massive bust to massage my length, and...

 _oh arceus...so...gooood..._ I no doubt looked like I was in heaven, and Kyurem looked like she was going to start cracking up any second

She continued her work, licking the tip slowly and repeadely, whilst still massaging the lower part of my length with her massive bust. She no longer looked like she was going to crack up, instead looking super hot.

 _Oh...my...arceus...how...? and what was so funny?_ I thought, the intense pleasure bringing my thoughts to pieces as I felt the tug in my gut

 _you know she doesn't like that one bit, right? Keep that up, and when you see her very soon, she will make sure that you feel what she can do in terms of pleasure...but not in a good way...oh. yeah and she taught me how to correctly pleasure specifically you so I could always have control. Ha!_ Kyurem revealed as she sucked my dick, gulping down the cum that was emerging from the tip

once all of my cum was gone, Kyurem released my length with a 'pop', and instead of shrinking, my length stood still inflated fully.

 _So...make sure that you make it easy for me to like you...or else I will be using my tail and wings instead of my bust and mouth...oh and make sure that Arceus doesn't have a reason to dislike you, cause she can literally put you through heaven or hell, and decides your fate in the end...and you'll be seeing her...in maybe 10 minutes..._ Kyurem revealed, hopping onto my length

She then proceeded to move up and down, giving me a freezing but absolutely unbearable pleasure. It was literally what I'd imagine heaven would feel like, and that was before Kyurem rose up so that just the tip was buried inside of her, then rode it around and around in a big circle, making me feel the tug in my gut once again, not to mention the best pleasure I had ever felt. Then Kyurem slapped herself down, smirking as my cum filled her up.

 _A-agh...what the hell was that...I lasted for like 15 seconds..._ I thought to myself, completely tired out

Then Kyurem hopped off of me, rolling over into a sleeping position, with her right wing resting on the floor and the other sticking straight up. Her tail was also resting on the ground as she closed her eyes. The INSTANT she closed her eyes, I felt the pain from having a superpowered legendary using me as a cushion. It was like hell on pokemon. And she knew it hurt, too, cause she was giggling to herself. I managed to get up and get in her face, and she opened her eyes slightly, giving me a warning look. I sighed and decided to play with her hair, and it was surprisingly very soft.

 _If you come any closer, I gave orders, no not desires, I have an order to subdue you in any way I choose...ANY. WAY. so choose your actions wisely..._ Kyurem warned, smirking

 _You probably have orders to do that if I try to hurt you, not come too close of you..._ I thought, rolling my eyes and resting my body on hers

 _I'm gonna hurt you if you dont back away from me this instant..._ Kyurem warned, opening one eye to glare at me

 _Or...I guess I could let you lay there, but I am so putting you on eat out duty...from beneath me until Arceus comes. Would you like that?_ _Know what..._ Kyurem trailed off as she pushed me underneath her legs, and my head was angled at her vagina, which I had to eat out for the next ten minutes.

Ten minutes later, arceus appeared. Kyurem just forced me to keep eating her out, so I didn't get a look at Arceus. I felt some directions enter my head, and I knew I wasn't gonna be able to just ignore them. Then I heard footsteps until I felt myself being moved from underneath Kyurem and out to the edge of the platform, from where I watched an extremely hot scene unfold before me. I also got a good look at Arceus, and holy crap, there's a reason why the say her name so much.

she has short white hair that falls to her shoulders with two crescent white ears poking out of it, and another longer strand pinned behind her. She has pure white eyes that either strike fear in your heart, make you feel overwhelmed, or turn you on as all hell. Then she has a necklace wrapped around her neck that ends in a white jewel. She wears a long white dress that goes beyond her knees, with her yellow circular plate holder emitting from just below her perfect sized bust, about D cup or so, and she has two braclets, which are worth mentioning since they are made out of jewels as old as when she created everything, and finally she wore fuzzy white and yellow slippers.

I couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed and turned on as all hell at the same time. And instead of doing what she very clearly was going to do, she teleported right behind me, unexciting the icy crystals so she could whisper the most turning on words that I had ever heard.

"Enjoy the show...cause when it's over, I'm coming for you...and you can't run or hide from me, so sit tight..." Arceus whispered in my ear, and I literally had the most painful nosebleed and erection ever whilst feeling some real fear

But she didn't move, just kind of stared at me, looking me over.

"Ah yes...this one is a good one...maybe I should start with you..." Arceus whispered seductively in my ear, causing me to start shaking

 _T-try n-n-not to b-b-be scared o-of h-her...she w-won't l-like that o-o-one b-b-b-bit..._ Kyurem stammered telepathically from across the room, hanging her head

 _ha! Now look at you! HAHAHhaha...o-oh r-right..._ I remembered that Arceus was now literally staring into my eyes

 _Mock her will you?! You want a taste of my power then!? And don't you dare be dis-respectful!_ Arceus sounded angry, but not 'destroy you' angry

 _You are so going to regret mocking me..and I can't stop her from punishing you...even if you didn't know any better...there is no attack that cn harm her at all, and she can literally kill you with a single thought. As well as bring you back, and that means you don't want her mad at you!_ Kyurem telepathically told me

I was shivering in pure fear, literally unable to move. I could do nothing but stare into Arceus's eyes, which were scary mad.

 _You're forgiving, right? Please don't tell me she rules by fear... ack! I'm sorry. I didn't know any better!_ I telepathically apologized

Arceus nodded her head when I asked if she was forgiving, but still stared into my eyes, letting down on the scary factor and letting their normal look return. However, she picked me up, and brought me up to her face, smiling as she did so. She was over 16 feet tall, but still had the genitals of a regular moemon, but then I realized that she could simply enlarge herself and tighten or loosen her vagina.

 _I created all there is in this world...and I have infinite power! Here...scan me and Kyurem._ Arceus softly spoke as she handed me my moedex

 _I destroyed that!_ Kyurem revealed, somewhat protesting

I simply rolled my eyes and scanned her.

"Kyurem, the boundary moemon. This legendary moemon is the remaining husk from when reshiram and zekrom split apart to side with two fueding brothers. No additional data available." The moedex spoke, but I wasn't surprised by that fact

I scanned Arceus as well.

"Arceus, the alpha moemon. The moemon emerged from an egg long ago and shaped all there is in this world. No additional data availble." The moedex spoke again

Then the Moedex dis-appeared out of my hand.

 _So. Do you wish to have some nice fun sex here and now, or do you want me to wait until you are more experienced and have seen more moemon? Of course, you probably won't be able to move after I'm done with you, but you will feel amazing. To be honest, I should just do it anyway...plus, what could you do to stop me?_ Arceus asked me, shrinking to about 9 foot tall or so and stroking my length slowly, rendering me unable to move

 _T-that's mean! What if I dont want to!?_ I protested, and Arceus simply sped her handjob WAY up to the point that her hand was a blur, and after just three seconds of that inhale squeak inducing AMAZING pleasure, I had blew my load everywhere

Arceus then removed her hand from my length and bent diwn become me, kissing me full-on the lips, and I kissed back whole-heardetly, letting Arceus completely control me

 _I love you..._ Arceus told me

 _I love you too..._ I replied wholeheartedly, and I heard Kyurem sniff and 'Awwwwwwww!'

Arceus then took it to the next level, sticking her tongue in my mouth, demanding a fight.

 _Wait...I had a point!_ I remembers

 _You want my love more than to know what happens if you dont want it, and you know it._ Arceus replied, rolling her eyes

I readied my tongue for a challenge.

 _If you really want to know. Ok. What would, no what COULD you do to stop me. Even I can't force you to love me, but I could still rape you. And what could you do to stop me!? Oh, want a taste of my power?_ Arceus asked

 _good one..and yes! I could punch you..._ I thought back

 _that wouldn't hurt me...nothing on MY world can hurt me...well...my creations not obeying my orders really hurts my feelings, but nothing can harm me physically. If you want proof, once I'm done with you both you and Kyurem can try._ Arceus responded, making my tongue vanish as she did so

 _am I allowed to love you because your hot?_ I asked

 _Oh, I can feel the real love inside of you...now that feels goooood...and...assuming you love me for the reason you really do, of course..._ _What's the matter, cat got your tongue?_ Arceus responded

Arceus pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between us. She turned and kissed Kyurem, who had made her way over next to us. It was an extremely hit moment, but I still had questions.

 _I love you..._ Arceus told Kyurem

 _I love you too...although you..._ Kyurem responded, but I cut her off

 _she didn't 'teach' you, did she?_ I asked

 _I simply forced her to pleasure me while I...and yes, before you ask, I can change my genitals. While I gave her the best instructions possible. And I can feel sexual pleasure, but only if you love me from your heart, otherwise it will burn._ Arceus explained, whilst breaking off the kiss a little early and pushing Kyurem's head down onto her dick, and Kyurem naturally blushed as she bobbed her head and did her thing, and Arceus didn't say a thing

 _Hey...why isn't she moaning?_ I asked, confused

 _I don't moan when I receive pleasure. I do extremely enjoy it, though. And I am certainly enjoying this..._ Arceus revealed

After only thirty seconds or so, arceus blew her load directly in Kyurem's mouth, and Kyurem lifted her head up, and then proceeded to crawl over to me and bury her head on my length, sucking it the same way that she did to Arceus. It felt just as amazing as before, although Kyurem was moving at a faster pace than before.

 _Clearly she wishes to be the center of attention. Lets finish her off...then we will do our thing._ Arceus reasoned, pushing her long 10 inch cock up Kyurem's pussy, earning a pleasured look on Kyurem's face as I felt the tug in my gut once again

I came into Kyurem's mouth just as Arceus picked up speed, hammering Kyurem mercilessly. Kyurem could only look like she was in heaven and ensure the no doubt amazing pleasure. I decided I wanted in, and climbed up behind Kyurem's tail, and before Kyurem could protest, I shoved my length up her butthole, making Kyurem gasp in surprise.

 _Hey...we do..._ Kyurem was cut off by Arceus, who was adjusting her thrusts as I picked up speed

 _Nonsense...you wanted to be the center of attention, right?_ Arceus asked mockingky, as we hammered into her, one length always filling her up

I could sense Kyurem was going to get me in awhile, but for now, I enjoyed thrusting into her super tight butthole. After only about thirty seconds, Kyurem looked back at me and winked, before I felt both of her holes clamp down, showering me and Arceus with cum.

Me and Arceus pulled out, and Arceus changed her genitals back to a vagina. She then lightly pushed me down, hopping onto my long shaft. She bounced up and down for a couple seconds before pulLing the exact same trick as Kyurem did ten minutes before Arceus appeared, lifting up do only the tip was in, then riding it around twice, finally slamming herself down and making me cum. Arceus hopped off, kissing me on the forehead then Kyurem, who I knew was feigning sleep so she could get me later.

 _Bet you saw that one before, huh? Well, I taught her everything she knows, after all. Well, I have to go now, love you both! But I'll be back when you get more experience..._ Arceus promised as she vanished

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, startling me.

"That certainly helped me and you bond...but I can't just let you get away with that kind of stunt..." Kyurem whispered in my ear, pulling me backwards off of the platform, as she gripped me tight and flew down to solid ground, where a random guy that was wearing an odd uniform with a 'P' on the center of it was waiting.

The guy sent out a moemon that was colored red and white. I searched for my moedex and found it, proceeding to scan the moemon.

"Watchog, the watching moemon. These moemon are extremely cautious, even going as far as to check their mate's genitals before sex." The moedex informed me, and I couldn't help but snicker

Kyurem, however was not amused, and without ever letting go of me shot a blue wave of energy that hit the Watchog straight in the chest, instantly knocking her out. The man returned his Watchog and sent out another moemon, this one blue and black, which I promptly scanned.

"Swoobat, the love bat moemon. This moemon is known for its heart shaped nose, which it uses to leave imprints on its opponents." The moedex spoke

This time Kyurem shit beam of pure white ice at the bat, who tried to dodge, but the beam homed in on her and hit her, knocking her out.

"Ya know...you are so hot when you battle..." I whispered at Kyurem, who blushed slightly

The random man with the 'P' uniform then tried to flee, but Kyurem hit the floor hard with her tail, sending waves of blue energy scross the ground. The man was just about to escape when a wave hit him, freezing the man solid

"I know...probably cause I never wear any clothes besides these...and for a reason...every time you feel me get wet...I want you to take care of it..." Kyurem whispered in my ear, then noticed an all white Moemon shaped like a snow crystal.

"EVERY TIME!?" I whispered in dis-belief

"Mmm-hmm. You can do that, right? If you can do that for me, then I got a special treat for you..." Kyurem whispered seductively, raising her eyebrows as she said 'special'

I noticed the snowflake girl, and honestly wanted to capture her just cause, but I scanned her just in time.

"Crygonal, the snowflake moemon. This moemon has a core body tempetures of -105 degrees Fahrenheit." The moedex spoke as Kyurem finally dropped me to run over and kick the moemon in the face, knocking her out

Kyurem promptly ran back over to me, flipping her ice blue hair back aggressively as she turned her head and crossed her arms just above her shoulders. I saw a golden light shine in my eyes as Arceus appeared behind Kyurem, snapping her fingers. As she snapped her fingers, an outfit made of all blue ice appeared. She now had a long one-piece that covered every part of her except her head, neck, or her lrgs or wings. Kyurem turned her head back to me, unfolding her arms and walking over back next to me. I also noticed the emble on her chest was now pure gold, as well as the one in the center of her forehead.

Kyurem finally noticed Arceus standing there, and right on time as she waved good-bye and dis-appeared, then re-appeared next to us.

"That outfit will melt every time she thinks dirty. It will only grow back on when she stops thinking dirty. Only the chest piece and her waist piece will melt if she's only thinking it just because. However, if she really wants it, the whole outfit will melt and will refreeze if someone helps you." Arceus explained

"What if I dont think dirty, but I do something like sneaky smut?" Kyurem asked

"That's all I'm telling...bye!" Arceus told us as she vanished once again

I started to walk towards the exit, but Kyurem grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back into a bear hug.

"Come on..." Kyurem whispered in my ear

"We gotta get moving!" I protested, with one hand on Shelly's Moeball

"We got to beat every wild moemon here first, dummy. And screw this outfit!" Kyurem whispered, melting her icy outfit back to what she normally wore

"Uh...Kyurem...you need to wear that! Oh!" I reminded Kyurem as a red and white Moemon with a cheery smile and a bag of something walked up to us

I scanned her with my moedex.

"Delibird, the present moemon. she loves to give out presents, altough she can love to have sex with the people she gives presents to." the moedex spoke

 _She's pretty cute, but I don't want to go through that._ I thought to myself

"Hi! Here. Have a present! You too!" The Delibird gave us each a present, waiting until we opened them before she would leave

"I was sent by Arceus. Do you wanna know what she saiiiiid?" The Delibird asked as I shrugged and opened my present, it was an odd red and green moeball

I shrugged and pocketed the moeball as the Moemon climbed into my lap, looking up at me, but without a smile, but use a smirk.

"Whyyyy!? I just fini..." The Delibird kissed me on the lips, but only briefly before she pulled away

I took a good look at her. She had extremely long and admittingly pretty white hair that wend all the way down to her rounded butt with two tufts sticking out that made her hair look like a bowtie. She wore a Santa Claus hat, and a Matching red Christmas themed dress that had some white fur at the top. Her dress ended in the same white fur at the top around her ankles, and she had nicely sized D cup breasts and Christmas themed orangish-brown boots.

"Ha...ha...HAhahahahahahaaha!..." I did my whisper level laugh, but she didn't look happy

"Don't make me break out my toys...I don't want to hurt you...I'm only following orders, but I think I actually like you a whole bunch..." The Delibird revealed as she stared up at me with those admittingly adorable red and orange eyes

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaha..oh..." I couldn't help but crack up at this little ball of fluff, but that Delibird wasn't kidding, abs she brought out a two sided 'toy', one side a vibrator and the other side a very sharp looking knife

The Delibird got comfortable on my lap as she pointed the knife portion if her toy right at my face, tapping it on my nose.

"Are you going to co-operate...or do I have to carry out my second orders...?" The Delibird asked as she put the knife at my chest

"You never told me the first set of orders..." I reminded her

"Oh...right! She saiiiiid to give you specifically some practice with...this!" The Delibird pointed to herself

"Uh..." I was cut off my Delibird

"All around stamina practice...although I could just do the second thing she told me to do...take you and Ky-nope just you straight to where I can test some of your pain stamina...and wouldn't I just hate to do that...?" The Delibird sounded almost estatic as she said the last part

I turned and noticed that Kyurem was long gone, and I also noticed that my Moedex was also gone.

"why do you sound so ecstatic!? And what's your name?" I asked as I groped her bust, which was surprisingly firm

"We...thats the ticket...you were starting to piss me off! And my name is Elizabeth." Elizabeth told me as she started to stroke my length

It felt good, but I still was questioning if this was for real.

"Is this for real? You look like 10..."I was cut off by Elizabeth rolling her eyes and taking off her dress, which somehow left nothing but her boots, as her hat fell off

My question was asneered as Elizabeth revealed a very nice body, almost erasing the 'for real?' question. Elizabeth then climbed on to my lap briefly, taking my length and putting it up her super-tight vagina, so tight I had to thrust really hard twice before it opened up enough to allow the rest of my length in. Once it was all in, Elizabeth kissed me full-on the lips, closing her eyes and blushing slightly as I kissed back, still thrusting occasionally into her tight folds, earning a moan of pleasure.

 _Haha...she likes me...wow, she really wasn't lying..._ I thought to myself, but Elizabeth giggled into the kiss, before groaning in pleasure as I started to pick up the pace

 _What the hell!? She can read my mind!?_ I thought in dis-belief

Elizabeth simply nodded her head as she endured my hard thrusting, letting the occasional moan slip by.

 _Ah...the power of Arceus..._ Elizabeth looked off into the heavens before wrapping her hair around me, and I felt her vagina tighten and her cum seep out of it

I knew she wasn't done, but she got up off of me, taking the red and green moeball and tapping it to her head.

The ball wiggled once.

"..." I was speechless

The ball wiggled twice.

I saw Elizabeth just kinda relax, her arms folded behind her head.

the ball wiggled thrice.

Elizabeth winked at me

The ball clicked, and I had a new teammate.

I let Elizabeth back out, and she immediately went and put her Christmas themed dress back on, twirling around, before promptly grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her. She ran down a staircase, then stopped and pointed at Kyurem, who was staring diwn another moemon. The other moemon had long dark blue hair with two light blue beads in it, with a light blue double jewel in the top center of her head that rounded around three headbands. She had long light blue pretty wings sticking out of her dress, and wore a long light blue dress that cut off right before her dark blue panties. She wore light blue leggings that cut off at her theighs, and soft, clawed slippers. I had a nosebleed and an erection for the umpteenth time today.

"I want you to go up and screw her, per Arceus's orders. If she attacks you, oh well. Find a way to...oop. enjoy." Elizabeth explained, but Kyurem was not actually there, as the moemon had just found out, and turned towards me, lightly walking over to me

I backed up, but the moemon shot an ice beam at my feet, making me trip and fall. By the time I tried to get back up, she was chilling right next to me, with one arm resting on my pelvis area. She stared at me with her gorgeous blue eyes, smirking and rubbing my long length slowly. Her other hand was actually just chilling on my chest.

"Would you care to explain why you are totally nude? Did you plan to rape me...? Come on. Tell me, I pinky promise that I'll listen. I'm hit promising I will like what I hear, but I'll at least listen. By the way, I'm Articuno, the legendary ice bird from the kanto region, but you probably remember me..." Articuno quietly asked, crossing her arms on my chest and laying her head down once she was finished

"Um...well..I have no idea how I got to this region...but, i.." I was cut off by Articuno smirking and getting in my face

"Is this true?" She asked, resting a hand on my face

"..." _Another telepathy capable moemon!?_ I thought to myself

"Mm-hm. I can telecommunicate. Although I'm calling bog...hmm? Oh. Ok..." Articuno suddenly looked to the sky

She looked back at me, and smirked, resting her hands on my face again.

 _Oh, I've been just dying to do that...I've wanted to lay you out ever since I carried you over here...which I seriously doubt that you forgot, but if you did, I'm sorry. So many secrets that I told you..._ Articuno smirked as she telepathically told me what really happened

 _Wait a second..._ I thought to myself

* * *

Flashback-?, ?

"And now...get to the...secrets...you kn...rai...love...a good hard...hmm...we...to...unova...kyurem...ts...ere Arc...ans to...do some naughty...ooo!...fucking...from kanto...y to unova...lacunosa...giant chasm...always...cold...almost...cumming!...

end of flashback

* * *

I was brought to an abrupt halt when I felt Articuno deepthroating my length, using her tongue to massage some spots before letting it go, her mouth full of cum.

"You didn't feel any of that, did you? Well, if you will kindly take care of me...I'll join your team. It's the least I can do after I dragged you over here against your will." Articuno quietly spoke

Articuno then sat up, climbing on top of me near my chest, then she leaned backwards as she threw her panties off, and I wasted no time using my techniques I learned from Kyurem to massage her dripping wet womanhood. Articuno moaned softly in approval of my techniques, using one of her hands to rub her clit as I stuck two fingers into her womanhood. I started to finger her, easily slipping my fingers in and out of her womanhood, earning moans. I repeated the motion, but this time with my tongue, and Articuno Climaxed all over my tongue, splattering my face with her fluids.

I had been enduring cold since I woke up, but Articuno made all of that look like a joke as she sat up, kissing me on the lips with so much passion that I could literally feel her cold, and very icy heart. Articuno sld herself down on my shaft with ease, then went back to kissing me as I started to thrust super hard into her lubricated tunnel, causing Articuno to rest her head on my chest as she looked up at me, smiling rather warmly.

I thrusted as hard as I could, and Articuno's face said it all. She was enjoying the pleasure I was bringing on her, but I knew what she would absolutely love. I sped up my thrusts, earning some surprised moans and a wing hug from Articuno as she held herself in place, allowing me to fully rock her world.

 _You areally a cold, unforgiving moemon, aren't you?_ I tried to ask her, but she was in so much pleasure that she could barely manage to roll her eyes before she squealed into my shoulder, her vagina clamping down on my length, triggering my own release

She waited until the fluids flowed out if her vagina before she snuggles up on me, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Articuno...we still got things to do..." I whispered in her ear

"Mmmm...like relaxing...or are you wanting to forfeit adding me to your team and go run into that pack of wild Piloswine. Or...you could get ready fur round two...and three." Articuno sat up, putting her vagina in front of my face

"Soo...which will it be?" She asked

 _She said 'fur' instead of 'for'. Hee!_ I thought to myself

I took that moment to note just how beautiful she was and how fucking epic it would be to add her to my team.

 _What's your name?_ I asked her

 _Hehehe! Round two and three it is! and my name is Annebelle._ Anne Belle told me, backing up so that she was right above my shaft

once She was above my shaft, she lowered her butthole down onto it slowly, grimacing as she did so. I rolled my eyes and thrust hard up her butthole, stretching it wide. For some reason Annebelle was leaning backwards so that her vagina was pointing up, leaving me to thrust into her at an awkward angle, but she moaned softly anyways, winking at me.

all of the sudden I felt an extreme heat emitting from behind me. I swiveled my head to see a moemon standing there, and she didn't look happy. But even I knew this one's name, Ho-Oh. She has long orange hair ending in yellow tips, with golden relics here and there. She wore a white dress that contained her beautiful wings. She hand white leggings and white clawed slippers. But she looked very unhappy, with her arms folded.

 _HO-OH!? oh boooyy...this won't end well..._ I thought to myself

Ho oh was just glaring straight ahead, but she suddenly looked down at me and smirked, putting a finger on her lip.

"What makes you say that? They aren't here yet...so..." Ho-Oh leaned down next to me, looking at Annebelle as she came

Annebelle noticed Ho-oh standing there as she crawled off of my length, and froze.

"Would you like me to take her place? It seems that neither of us got anything better to doo...and Arceus told me about you..." Ho-Oh was leaning her head right on my face

"..." I was truly speechless this time

"What's wrong? Other than you must be super cold..." Ho-Oh looked genuinely worried

"w..." the instant I opened my mouth, I heard Kyurem's voice

"Having fun?" I turned and gave a sigh of relief

"Kyurem. Thank Arceus..." again Kyurem cut me off

"Wow...you caught Annebelle, and that Delibird...hmm?" Kyurem spoke quietky, but then turned towards Ho-Oh

"I said...is he in need of a warm cuddly friend?" Ho-Oh asked out loud this time

"...trust me...you want her to help, cause she will be there for you if ya need her...without a moeball even..." Kyurem told me as she scanned Ho-oh with my moedex

 _I never heard a noooo...every part of you says yes...and if you dont want to talk...I'll just do it..._ Ho-Oh coaxed, using her left wing to pet my hair

"Hell yes." I quietly answered, petting her hair

 _She really likes you, I can tell...I bet you two already know each other..._ Kyurem was only betting, but I put two and two together and made four

 _OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_ I thought, and Ho-Oh coughed and used her wings to trap me with her

Ho oh then pulled me close to her, kissing me delicately on the lips. Even though I was pretty ticked, I still had no trouble kissing her back.

 _There you go...just let me take your anger away..._ Ho-oh gently coaxed as she used her hands to massage me, and all of the sudden I felt warm and cuddly

"grrrrrrrr...grr...gr...sigh...ack!" I let my anger fade, and turned to face a sacred fire right in my face

 _I'm gonna save you the trouble...I was the one who screwed your memory up. Are you gonna take it out on the source and force me to use my fire, or are you just gonna calm down and let me take your anger away..._ Ho-Oh revealed, holding the fire in front of my face

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds, then I looked upwards with a sigh, then hugged Ho-Oh, who hugged me back

 _Good choice...this fire would have really hurt..._ Ho-Oh put her fire away

 _how...oh man...why?_ I felt my rage returning, but then I dulled it to a question

instead of answering my question, Ho-Oh took off her dress and her bra and panties, and threw them on the ground next to me. She then lightly set me on the ground and climbed on top of my shaft, and I felt warm and cuddly again. She wasted no time performing theSAME DAMN TRICK FOR THE THIRD TIME, with the exact same effect. but she didn't climb off, just held back a laughing fit and bounced up ND down on my shaft, sending me more pleasure and that warm cuddly feeling.

 _what's the matter...hahaha...seen that...heh...trick...before?_ Ho-oh spoke between holding back her laughter

"That's the third time. Today!" I revealed as Ho-oh started to fondle with her bust as she bounced

I felt another climax coming, and Ho-Oh just waited it out, climaxing just before I did, the clamp mechanism triggering my own climax.

Ho-oh, without hopping off of me, psychically put her clothes back on and managed to draw Annebelle to her. Then she hopped off, foxing her panties and her dress back over her genitals, and hugged me tight.

"Fell all warm and cuddly?" Ho-Oh whispered in my ear

I nodded, absent-mindedly groping her butt cheek.

"Good...stop that! I had to screw up your memory just so you would come over here without a fight. Annebelle used you as her own personal toy, and Arceus herself had to reverse that, and finally your friend...what's her name?" Ho-oh explained

"Ho-Oh?" I asked, smiling innocently and looking skywards

Ho-Oh slapped my head, rolling her eyes

"Other one!" Ho-Oh asked

"Oh, you mean leaf..." I figured out

"Mmhmm...anyways, she didn't know where you were, so...yeah. Stuff went down, she got screwed 90 times in three days, no joke." Ho-Oh revealed

"What the fuck?!" I asked, surprised

"My reaction exactly, anyways, I think that it's cuddly nap time..."Ho-Oh said as she set me down on the ground and hugged me tight, with her arms and with her wings

I fell asleep real quick.

* * *

 **Well, that just became the longest chapter that I have EVER written fo** **r any story, fucking the previous record right up the butthole. Anyways, that was a lemon infested chapter with a decent amount of plot progression. Amd, with nothing else to say, Aeromenca is out of here!**


	19. Flashback to reality!

**Ok, still lack of reviews, but now I have a new favorite and follow for my two most popular stories, all from a certain member by the name of Scales of nothing! And he favorited me as an author. I would like to give my personal thanks to you, scales of nothing! One more shoutout to AZalmega, who favorited me as an author! happy birthday, you two!Yes, I know, try to keep your pants on, I know it's rare for your favorite author to give a shoutout. Anyways, with that out of the way, we have chapter 22 directly before us, ready to be written in the books. This one I will try to keep the lemon numbers down and the plot progression up, cause even I'm starting to get bored of constant lemons for the last week and for literally every update since I promised a more mature story all the way back in june. Now I'm boring myself with this shit, so without further ado, enjoy the chapter, Growing larger but still just as loyal AIR CLAN!**

 **Aeromenca- current lofation: giant chasm, unova region**

 **current team- Elizabeth, delibird, Annebelle, Articuno, Shelly, Shaymin, promised to join but not physically on team-kyurem.**

 **Moedex progress- ? Seen, ? Caught**

* * *

when I woke up, instead of still being wrapped up in Ho-Oh's warm and cuddly wings, I had Kyurem standing before me, wearing a real legitimate outfit that wasn't made of ice. She wore a ice blue bra that wrapped around her back, spawning two attachment strings of the same color down her back until it reached her new and also ice blue panties, with the bra also having slight sleeves and her panties looking like short shorts...wait...those were short shorts, and the bra was also a tee-shirt, no wait..the tee-shirt was icy white...

 _jeez kyurem, why does your outfit have to be so complicated!?_ I tried to telepathically ask a question, but Kyurem had one of her own

 _turns out that ice outfit yesterday was actually just a measuring tool. Oh, and while you were bust boning Articuno, Ho-Oh and that Delibird Elizabeth, I went out and collected some data on alot of wild moemon for you. And, I caught Ho-Oh too...I figured she wouldn't mind..._ Kyurem revealed her dirty tricks, tossing me my moedex and a special red green and white moeball that matched Ho-Oh's wing colors

I sat up quickly, and managed to catch the two gifts, setting the moeball on my crotch, figuring it would only roll off if I set it anywhere else, not cause I wanted to be dirty at that time. I booted up my moedex, not g that it now had data for 32 moemon seen and 22 moemon caught, with Kyurem somehow managing to tag Ho-oh, Delibird, and Articuno even though technically they were with me, but I knew it made sense that she would have managed to do that. She had also collected data on piloswine, crygonal, metang, clefairy, and ditto. I was pretty impressed, but I looked back up at Kyurem, one question still lurking in my mind as I placed my hand on shelly's moeball.

 _Whatever happened to the other five of my teammates, for real. Not you killed four and froze the other. What actually happened to them?_ I asked in a quiet telepathic voice

Kyurem looked skywards, bending down to my level and placing her hands on her knees, looking at me with her yellow eyes.

 _Your friend Leaf too, four of your moemon before Annebelle managed to catch her in the act, pulling you upwards and out of there before she could take Shelly or Penelope. She managed to kill two of your moemon, your Absol and your Zoroark, and the other two escaped, never to be seen again, your Pidgeot and your Mew, well Mew is with Arceus, the one you caught was just an imposter, which Annebelle killed. Penelope and Shelly, or your Pikachu and Shaymin, are still on your belt. They don't know where they are, or who they are with, so they are very scared. It turns s out that your friend Leaf was actually an imposter by the name of Giratina, which Arceus banished to the distortion world. If Arceus kills your friend, then she kills both Leaf and Giratina. Arceus is planning to separate Giratina's spirit from Leaf's body. Once she succeeds, Leaf will not remember you, but if you ever see Giratina in person, she sure will. I know I'm talking a bunch here, but this is of the utmost importance and every legendary to exist so far wants you to know that they are sorry that you had to go through all of this, and send you their apologies._ Kyurem explained, answering one of my questions, more that I didn't ask, and creating some more

 _B-but...what about the four moeballs that you had crushed beneath you, and the frozen Penelope beside me?_ I asked in complete confusion

 _it might seem weird, but I had to set up the scene so that I could earn your trust and explain this to you when you were ready to hear. Don't try to get mad at me, cause I know that you trust me from your heart, and I can sense shock, confusion, and a slight side of dis-belief, but I am here for you. To protect you, to explain this sudden jump of regions and to most importantly, curb your emotions in whatever way possible._ Kyurem answered

 _oh, the four crushed moeballs were from a goon that had tried to surprise capture me. If you want to scan them, I have them right here. The goon also left behind his pikachu, which very clearly didn't like him and was scared and from what I can tell, was sexually abused, and she loved it so...and no joke, she's right behind you..._ Kyurem added quickly

I felt the sane feeling, like you feel on a roller coaster or when you are watching a scary movie, the goosebump heart feeling of exitemrnt and scaryness. **A/N-no joke, thats they way that im feeling right now...**

Then I felt two small hands on my shoulders, and i heard a giggle right next to my ear as i felt and saw a well tanned and rather muscled hand creep down to my crotch, lightly rubbing and strocking my bare boner. I also noticed the extremely bloody nose I now had. I strightened up my posture, stiffening my spine as my eyes widened in both extra shock and arousal.

"hehehe...I sense you like to be rather rough with your moemon...and I like roughness...I can also sense your shock and confusion, plus your inner kindness..." I heard a quiet, and seductive toned voice whisper in my ear

Then I felt her stroke up and down my length slowly, kissing, then licking my ear.

"It's ok...I won't hurt you...and I'll let you...get your answers...but...once you get them...we're going to have some fun..." I turned my head slightly to the right, and saw that Kyurem wasn't lying

Instead of freaking out, I placed my hands on her shoulder and managed to lift her up and set her on my crotch. I tried to turn her around so she was facing kyurem, but she wasnt going to have that from me, smiling widely as she wrapped her arms around me, snuggling up close.

"H-hey...dont...A-ack...K-kyurem...H-help..." I managed to stutter as the pikachu started to give me a lap dance, staring up at my face the whole time she did so

I couldn't help but moan softly, this pikachu was good at seducing...and I couldn't possibly resist her, even if she was apparently an abused moemon.

 _You're on your own...she's giving even me a nosebleed and making me wet...oh, and she is so not abused...she...well...thats Penelope...she went and learned some seducing and romance techniques as well as some battle techniques and telepathy. Before you literally melt into her romantic tactics, let me explain the rest of how you got her to you. Penelope, ease off for a couple minutes, K?_ Kyurem informed me about Penelope's schooling, and I was honestly too bust kissing Penelope to care much about what Kyurem was telling me

I put my hands around Penelope's luscious booty, rubbing it slightly and moving her skirt up and down while I did so, and Penelope smiled, knowing that she had easily won me over.

 _Sorry...but I'm not going to wait any longer to test out my tactics...and he clearly needs this...but...I can explain it from my point of view...after i get finished calming your nerves..._ Penelope suggested as she put my length inside of her dripping wet vagina, and I took the iniative

And holy shit, did it feel heavenly. Penelope wrapped her arms around my back and her legs underneath mine, forcing me to keep thrusting into her tight crevice, which literally could not have felt any better. Then I felt her womanhood starting to shock me, adding to my already extreme plessure. I had Penelope moaning into my chest with a massive blush on her face, or at least I could see it since her bust prevented her from actugly touching my chest. I started to pick up speed, the sound of slapping flesh now echoeing throughout the giant chasm.

I could see the adorable little smile on Penelope's face as she looked up at me, telling me something that just made my heart warm from the core.

"I love you..." she whispered, slamming herself downwards then bouncing back up

"I love you too..." I whispered back, playing with her hair

I fekt that familiar tug in my gut, but clearly not before my Pikachu, as she leaned forwards, pulling me as close to her as possible, bounced down so I was hilted in her, and squealed in pleasure, her vagina squeezing my length, forcing the cum out of me as I felt the warm liquid flow out of her and down my length. Once she had finished climaxing, she simply closed her eyes.

"Do it again...that felt so gooood...and no buts, cause I'm coold..." Penelope whispered, starting to bounce up and down on my length

"Yeah? Then try being naked for the last 2 and a half hours...and touching ice with your bare butt, and then boning two ice typ..." I was hushed by my pikachu rolling her eyes and starting to ride me

"Oooohhh...s-so g-good..." I moaned, stroking Penelope's butt, then prodding her butthole with my two fingers

Penelope stopped riding me to lift herself off of my length. She then sat next to me, smirking.

 _Oh boy...this will not end well..._ I thought to myself, forgetting Penelope had learned telepathy

 _I want you to catch a male moemon...I don't care which species...just catch one..._ Penelope thought back, and I shivered due to being cold

"W-why...and if you really want me to, then say it out loud." I retaliated, folding my arms

Penelope then crawled back on top of me, and looked up at me.

"I'm serious...do it...I WILL have you do it, even if I have to do it myself..." Penelope spoke quietly

"You still haven't answered why... and do it out loud, I want to record this to remind myself why not to do that." I smirked as I spoke in a normal tone, pointing the moedex at her mouth

 _If I tell you why, will you do it!? You're starting to make me mad! That wasn't cool to be a jerk like that, ya know! Do you want to make me mad at you, cause we both know that NEVER ends well..._ Penelope stood up, pointing at my chest as she put, no she was mad

I flashbacked to some of the countless times shit went OFF THE CHARTS due to her getting mad at me

* * *

 **Flashback-back in school days, when Aeromenca was 13 and Penelope was 14**

"get back here you punk!" Penelope was yelling at me as she chased me down the road to school, with me running as fast as I could away from her

I swerved in random directions as I ran, dodging the countless projectiles being thrown at me, and I might have been young, but I sure as hell was FAST, being just a bit faster than penelope, who was chucking shit at my head. I never really remembered what started the chases, just the chase itself.

I ran as fast as I could diwn the school road, anywhere but towards penelope, who had a red bowtie in her hair, elsewise she looked the same then as she did now, just younger and wearing a schoolgirl outfit.I swerved to the right, just dodging a thrown...something...all I knew is that it would take me down long enough to suffer her rage if it hit me, and that I had no plans to let it hit me. I kept running, and was almost to my friends, who, actually participated in the chase if they could, and always told me that they were jealous of me having a girl like her chasing me down. I always told them that they had better run if they saw me running and also that I was not amused in the slightest by their jealousy. I also understood romance better than most, but knew I had bether run if she got mad.

I ran by my friends, who simply sidestepped put of the way before throwing everything they were carrying at Penelope before running after me, knowing she would hurt them too if she hot her hands on them. And unfortunately for them, we were approaching one of her friends, a glaceon by the name of Snow White. It was unfortunate fir thrm, because I decided id better muster up one last bit of superspeed, lowering my shoulder, and managing to crash straight into her, and knocking her out of my way, but not before she managed to use icy wind, which I managed to dodge since I jumped kicked her before she got it off, letting off of the charge at the last second, successfully saving me any my friends.

I knew I was gonna regret hurting her, but I didn't really have much choice. Even though she was also my friend, and a good one, both hot and nice, and she would see to it that I payed dearly for hurting her. However, I kept running, although I was almost completely out of fuel, and I was also quite surprised to see that my friends were thrown off course, and I was approaching Emily, and Espeon that I already knew would stop at nothing to stop me in my tracks, and she was known for her POWERFUL psychic powers, being able to knock out any other student with one shot if she wished it. And she was also Penelope's friend, which for some odd reason made her enjoy taking me down.

I knew that I was done for if she got involved, but luckily sue wasn't look-

"You have GOT to be fucking KIDDING me!" I complained, barely dodging a shadow ball by doing the limbo on...oh come on! On ice that her friend just made and completely made me look bad, slipping and sliding after I tried to get back up, making me look like I was doing a breakdance, somehow keeping my balance until two attack collided with me. First, Emily's overpowered Psychic, then I got hit with aN icy wind. The psychic launched me straight up and the icy wind blew me slightly...

"WOOOOOOWAAAAARRRR!" I tried to imitate Meta Knight's star KO call, as I got hit with not just an icy wind, a fucking blizzard attack that was combined with a heat wave from another one of Penelope's cute friends, Solara

I flew through the air, already knowing that I was screwed. I was hurting right towards the fold that Emily had told me to stay away from, where apparent lesbians and very naughty stuff went down. I failed around, knowing that Penelope was likely laughing her ass off at this outcome. I started seeing green, then just made out two girls, who i now knew as Leaf...and another girl that looked like a brown haired crystal. They were both completely nude, and they had their legs crossed, with Leaf having her shirt pulled up and her hat still on with her skirt missing. The brown girl was completely nude, and Leaf was fingering her butthole with a single finger, causing the girl to close her eyes with her mouth agape, yelling something like 'yeeeeeess!'. That was all I heard before I smashed straight into the middle of their secret sex, literally laying Leaf down after she rolled 20 feet or so down the fucking street, and knocking the brown girl straight up 5 feet or so before she landed hard back on the cement, the impact sending poor old me diagonally upwards with about the same momentum as before, just after using those two as a bounce pad. I kept flying, saying my prayers to Arceus that I lived this impact. My prayers were answered as I saw Emily teleport right in front of me, but then sidestepped at the last second, causing me to hit the grass with all force, knocking the wind out of me, and making me experience the greatest pain that I will have ever felt. I thought I saw Emily wink at me before she sidestepped, but im not sure.

* * *

 **end of flashback-back to present**

I slipped my legs out fom underneath penelope, quickly getting to my feet as I started to sprint away from Penelope, hearing the extremelt frustrated growl from Penelope As she started to chase me once again.

 _this won't he as much fun without...HOW. JUST HOW?!_

Somehow, and some way, Emily was once again standing before me, and she rolled her eyes, and I knew what was coming.

 _No. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ She didn't even give me time to protest before using psychic once again, sending me upwards

 _You have three seconds to make a choice. If you dont choose I'll choose for you. Understood!?_ Emily telepathically spoke, and she didn't sound happy

 _I didn't even get to have any fun...WAHAI!_ I thought as I grabbed Ho-Oh's Moeball and chucked it as hard as I could at Emily

She simply stopped the moeball right as it came within a foot of her, smirking at me as she did so.

 _Did you just try to capture me? I'm not sure that I wouldn't like that a lot..._ She smirked, shrugging

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! heheheh...haha...BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _you think that's funny? Maybe I should show you just how real this bond is..._

Shut. Up. Oh Mother of Arceus...you are so kidding! And it's funny!

She shook her head, licking her lips.

 _...and don't try to pretend that you wouldn't just love that...cause I can read your heart...and it has already told me EXACTLY what I want to hear..._

"...you...LITERALLY STAR KOED KE RIGHT INTO..."

I had neglected to notice that I was right in front of her, and she looked amused.

"Mmmhmmm...I will spare you the details of why that was OH SO WORTH IT..." she whispered in my ear

"...what did you do...?" I asked, knowing what went on in her mind and what she would do if she got the chance

"I dunno if I wanna tell you! You might freak out...but I'll just say that I had quite a great time watching over you for a whole month!" Emily whispered, rubbing herself against me

I knew that she was very attracted to me, but I never would've imagined...

I remembered how she found out about the whole lesbian field thing, and I also remembered how much she just loved to sexually abuse others...but only if they enjoyed it too.

"I will kill you emily..." I whispered in her ear, roughly grasping her butt, and I knew I had just sealed the deal, but I knew I loves her anyways, so I couldn't care less

"Yeeees...thats what I did...I had sex with your unconscious self for a month...well...not the only thing I did while I was alone 'caretaking' you..." Emily whispered pulling down her underpants and tossing them aside

"Where's Penelope at?" I asked, remembering what had started this whole thing

"It doesn't matter one bit, cause you just sealed the deal with me, but if you must know...remember those two girls you crashed jnto?" I froze up when she mentioned them, allowing Emily to grab my length and pull me into the trees

"Mmmmm...this will get pretty naughty,...I got some things I wanna try...but you...well...I don't wanna be mean...but you would literally rebel against your own moemon if they said the wrong thing..." Emily almost cackled as she dragged me into the trees

"Noooooo...I hate you and you will PA-KYUREM! HELP MEEEEEE!" I screamed at the top of mupy lungs

Then Emily pulled me close, punching my back hard with psychic

 _ugh...I should've known... woah! What the hell...HAYA!_ Emily telepathically scolded as she shot a psystroke at what im assuming was kyurem

"I'm not going to hurt you! Jeez! Your acting like im going to murder you! I was joking! But of you wanted to see the full extent of my powers...well...there is literally no way in this world that you wouldn't try..." Emily frustratedly scolded

I tried to get up and run, but Emily pulled me towards her, and I could sense that she was VERY mad.

"Well. Now I won't. Even. care. You. would. try. to. RUN!? from ME!? to you have no idea what I could and already would be doing if I..." Emily was so pissed that she couldn't talk straighto

And I knew what was going on, somehow.

 _OH FUCK THIS STUPID ARCEUS FORSAKEN WORLD!_ I thought as loud as I could, then literally sprinted as hard as I could, blasting out our of the bushes, turning sharply somehow, and just floored it

I knew I was not getting out of this ALIVE if I wasted even a second. I took another sharp turn, and brought out my emergency remote. I pushed the gold button, and the flight suit I had worked on for literal YEARS appeared on me, flashing a golden light. I noted the absolutely sick features. Gold visor, gold helmet that had special wings shaped like A's on the side, Golden Lati style wings, cloud gloves that allowed me to control the air itself, golden re-informed armor around my midsection, from my chest to my waist, then pure cloud pants, with sickly Blastoise themed cannons on my back.

I pressed the blue button, and turned all the gold sky blue concentrated on controlling the wind itself. I heard something teleport behind me, and turned around sharply, using the Blastoise cannons to shoot two Lazer rays...which went straight through...Mewtwo.

"You...not you...you little hateful bastard...oh look at me...I was experimented on! Lemme go all bat shit crazy on whatever I please!" I mocked, flipping Mewtwo off and creating a wind so powerful that Mewtwo literally was team rocket-WERE BLASTING OFF AGAINN!

And that's when I realized that this was all a setup.

"He has armor!? What the...how did I miss that..oh yah...ILLUSION FUCKER!" I heard my friend Ash yell

Oh yeah. This was all supposed to be masking for what I had to do that day to make it WAY easier. Get special alternate dimension training, learn what sex feels like, and know two alternate regions. But the stuff Penelope and Emily said...they said that themselves...

I shook my head, finally bringing me back to reality. I was surrounded by my group of friends, all of which were trying not to die of laughter, myself included. Emily, still an espeon, Ash, who is a flareon, Penelope, still a pikachu, and myself, a jolteon. My dream is to fly. My friends have been there for me ever since we were all 5 in preschool.

"Dude! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my ARCEUS! And we have Dat shit...all of it...from the random start to finish on video! And you know that those two really layed to you down, like 25 times...and they enjoyed it so much...the look on their faces said it all..." Ash laughed

I felt Penelopen wrap her arms around my literal naked waist.

"That was totally pleasurable...mmmmm...I could, and did get used to that heavenly treatment..." she whispered in my ear, stroking my spiky hair

Emily nodied in agreement, and I noticed that Ash was nude as well.

"Hahaha! You got some too, bro!...up top!" I called our to ash, who high fived me

We were still in our dorm, with two single sized beds, which were small af, and the instructor at our academy did this on purpose, knowing how much we liked each other. We had only one TV, positioned near the back, next to the window. We were just chillin on the rug in the center of the room for now, the one that all four of us made awhile back, with it divided perfectly into four, with all of our faces on the middle of it, and a big heart in the middle.

"Hey ash..." I asked, an idea popping into my head

the two girIs noticed my boner and out on smirks. I stuck my tongue out at them in response

"Yeah?" He too noticed my boner, but he didn't assume shit like most

"That never happened...we still haven't done shit...that was all a dream type thing, a hallucination. So...you getting what I'm throwing?" I asked, and I knew that he was, as he was getting a boner too

We looked at each other.

"And these girls...we're just watching us..." Ash said with his head tilted

the girls were smirking themselves, but in knew they wouldn't say or do anything until we figured them out.

"Which means...that while we were...doing stuff...they were masterbating!" I finished, turning to face the two, who were cracking up, and admittingly were being really super cute as they did so

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're kidding...oh my Gerd...you two were training while we were..." Emily laughed, but then stopped mid sentence

I mouthed 'got 'em' to ash as I pointed to the two girls

he simply nodded. I knew we were probably going to have to either run or pretend we didn't see nothing.

"Well...we got two tired choices here...pretend we didn't see shit...or RUNN!" I secretly gave the cue to ash, after I spoke very quietly.

I got up, trying to sprint out of there, but I forgot about Penelope's grip on me. As for ash...they just watched him go.

 _wooooooow...is this real...we just got played coming out of our training...ugh! These two are unstoppable..._ I thought to myself, first shaking my head, then beckoning for ash to get back here, then facepalmed

 _Mmmhmm...oh don't worry...this...for once...well...EVER..._ _should end well...assuming that specifically you don't ruin it..._ Emily thought back as she got up, waving her hand in front of my face as I watched her go, and heard ash

"ANNND WE JUST GOT PLAYED." he called back from the hall, and I nodded my head

The instant Emily left the dorm, shutting the door behind her, I heard Penelope whisper in my ear

"Well then...ready?" She asked in a smirk tone

"I'm not even going to lie. Hell yes. But you would normally never go along with this..." I spoke quietly, already having a boner

"Your kidding right?! I've been waiting for Emily to test this one out for no joke, years!" She whispered back, picking me up as she stood, and setting me on the bed

 _she's scary strong..._ I thought to myself as she got into bed behind me, wasting no time putting my 8" long rod in her mouth, somehow knowing just where to hit, and officially rendering me helpless

I could only grunt in approval of the sheer magic she was working, being literally unable to stop her. I could tell how much she was enjoying rendering me, the smartest person in our friendship circle, the fastest guy in the school besides that weird bug thing dude, and the guy that literally ALWAYS has a plan. I fekt a tug in my gut, and knew it was already over.

I grunted loudly as I came into her mouth, and she gulped it down, before releasing my length from her mouth with a pop, smirking at me.

"You taste electrifying..." she whispered as she pulled me close, but I already knew what she wanted

I kissed her on the lips, startling her at first, but then she kissed back, very clearly enjoying my romantic move. I kept my hands down by her jewel, slowly rubbing her clitoris, and I could tell she was loving it. I broke up the kiss, then immediately trailed it down to her bust, licking in a circle around the outside before twirling back in to her nipple before sucking on it, earning a moan and giving myself another boner. I then moved to the right one, doing the exact same thing, taking my sweet time, and I could tell it was driving her crazy. I then trailed my tongue down to her jewel, licking around the outside before sticking my tongue straight up the opening, causing her to jolt.

I stuck a finger up her butthole as I continued to tongue the inside of her jewel, but she grabbed that hand and brought it up as high as it was going to go, and I knew I was going to get it. But that didn't stop me from finishing the job, jabbing my tongue as far as it would go and triggering her release, all over my tongue. she slapped me across the head before barely managing to shock my arm, which felt pretty nice. I felt the warm liquid drip all over my face and...oh shi...

"Mh gwassrs..." I tried to say, but my tongue was stuck

I could hear Penelope laughing, and i finally retracted my tongue, but the instant I did she shifted her position, pinning me against the wall.

she wasted no spearing herself on me, then wrapping her arms around me, pushing me down onto the bed so she could be right in my face. Her jewel was tight and super wet, so i had to really go hard to make room for my penis. It felt absolutely amazing, her jewel hugging me in just the right way to make the pleasure outputs ridiculous. I then picked up the pace, my long length slipping in and out with ease, Penelope moaning as she blushed a bright red, but she kept her eyes on me, allowing me to see a face that looked like she was in heaven. I thrusted harder, in exchange for giving up alot of speed, and I felt the tug in my gut once again as I felt her jewel clan on me, the warm liquid seeping down my length and triggering my own release. I felt my penis twitch as I came, but I knew Penelope would go straight to the 'naptime'. She did so, never letting me free my length. And instead of protesting, I obeyed her commands and took a nap with her, letting Arceus hold me in her arms.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

I was shook awake, and I knew who it was. The same person that thought it was funny to wake me up early, Ash. To my surprise, it was Penelope that took the words out of my mouth.

"Go away Ash...or suffer.." she mumbled, gripping onto me tighter

I opened one eye, and saw that it was actually not Ash, but...

"Bruh...what the fuck...Emily! Ooh. Right." I whispered, seeing that it was Emily's mutha fkin toy airplane, and it was flying around, shootimg...holy mother of pearl...

I shook Penelope, barely managing to put romance first instead of just start holding back laughter.

"What!?" She asked grumpily, cheeks sparking

"Um...never mind..." I said, holding back laughter

"Tell me why you're laughing or I'll put you in your place..." She angrily whispered

"Woah...angry and sexy Penelope. Not something you wanna mess with. Toy airplane carrying a dildo entering Aeromenca terrotory!" I whispered as I used a thundershock to shoot it down, closing my eyes again

 _Ok. But you are getting some roughness from me later..._ Emily telepathically warned

"A-ashy...wake-y..." I whispered across the room, holding back a giggle fit, barely

"A-aero...Z-zeroo..."he responded, giving Emily the thumbs up

Emily closed her eyes, smiling big, knowing that Ash was fine with me boning her.

"mk...I will get you later..." Penelope called put to Ash, who smiled and went back to sleep

I decided to simply go back to sleep for now, and deal with the upcoming problems later.

* * *

 **alright, another plot twist, once again a really long chapter. This is the last unexpected plot twist for now, at least the reality here will be the reality for the rest of probably a long and popular fanfiction that many people love, myself included. And that's a good thing, cause if the author is only powering through for his fans, it won't be as good as if he is legimately enjoying writing it, like me! Anyways, if you haven't done so already, check out my other fanfictions, leave a review, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Aeromenca out!**


	20. fire emblem: stories of love 1!

**alright, I think that I have officially gone insane over here...but nonetheless, I have to get rid of this dirty urge somewhere, so I figured, just use it to create another fanfiction that my followers over here will gladly right up, so here I am. Anyways, this story will literally just be constant lemons. This will be my first fire emblem story that inhave ever written, and ive never played fire emblem, so please dont kill me if i dont represent the characters properly. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

inside Robin's house

"Mom, could I talk to you?" Lucina called out from her chair in the dining room

RobiN simply put her hands on Lucina's shoulders, slowly massaging them as she whispered some seductive words in Lucina's ear

"Now, honey...if you need some help wit..." Robin was cut off by Lucina reaching back and groping Robin's big bust

In response to the extremely sexual touch, Robin grabbed Lucina's arm and dragged her up to Robin's room, pinning Lucina against the door roughly while she removed Lucina's underwear, roughly fingering Lucina's vagina and butthole at the same time whilst she put her other hand on Lucina's bust, delicately massaging it.

"M-m-moooom...Oooohh my gooooooshh...where did you..." Lucina stuttered between loud moans of pleasure, loving her mother's treatment

Robin leaned over Lucina's shoulder, speeding up her double fingering.

"Honey...im gonna make you cum, ok? Then we can take this to my bedroom...where the toys are..." Robin whispered in Lucina's ear, and the sound of sloshing was heard from Lucina's vagina

Robin snickered in Lucina's ear, removing her had from Lucina's bust and using it to force Lucina to turn around, and then forcing Lucina to open her legs, licking her jewel slowly from the bottom to the top, then roughly inserting her tongue into Lucina's vagina, making Lucina cum all over Robin, who gently stroked Lucina's long blue hair as she awaited for Lucina to finish, swallowing as much of the warm liquid as she could.

then all of the sudden, Ike came out of nowhere, apparently looking for Marth in order to take back his cape and legendary sword, and as a result, witnessed the horrifying(jk, he was LOVING it) yet super hot display in front of him. He simply sat down and watched the show, but unfortunately it ended with him being kicked out of the house and everything returning to normal.

Lucina and Robin made a promise to continue their affair later that day.

* * *

 **OK, I GOTTA SAY SUMTHIN. HOLY SHIT HAVE YOU GUYS RELENTLESSLY VIEWED MY STORIES WHILE I WAS GONE! THIS IS AWESOME TO SAY THE LEAST. EVERY STORY HAS GONE UP ALMOST 200+ VIEWS SINCE I LAST CHECKED! THE AIR CLAN IS GROWING! KEEP THIS UP AND I MIGHT FOCUS...oh wait...yeah...immature be gone for another 4 days or so and summer is almost over...thats ok. My summer didn't go as planned, but I did get almost 70000 words in and completed quite the following! Keep it up, guys!**


	21. Dark Aurora and Rainbow Road of Heroes!

**wow already on chapter 23. and we are finally out of the unpredictable phase of the story. Holy crap, instant popularity for fire emblem:stories of love. Already up to 1 review and 120 views and it hasn't even been up 12 hours yet! Miss me much? Anyways, I got an announcemet here. due to increased popularity, I will now have 2 profiles! MY alternate is pyromenca, so go check that out! Would you guys consider me the lemon master of fanfiction? Anyways, now onto the chapter!**

 **Feanors rage and heart of pure gold: well, we're out of the confusion zone, don't worry.**

* * *

The instant I woke up, I knew I had a long day ahead of me. I knew that I had to rush to go do outside speed drills with the other fastest kids in the moemon academy, and I had no plans on being late. I jumped out of bed, but then remembered that I was perfectly naked. And that I had a loving pikachu atop me.

 _man that felt GOOD...oh well, onto academy speed drills, and quick!_ I thought to myself as I carefully distactched my length and gently moved Penelope aside so i could get up

I hopped out of bed quietly, making sure not to wake up my friends, and tiptoed over to the bathroom, ready to get rid of some urges I had been having lately. I checked the clock as I strolled in, noting that I should just get dressed and get ready for academy drills, so I threw on my clothes, and carefully opened the door, making sure not to wake my friends up, and carefully shut it, starting to run down the hallway very quickly, and running straight into a kind Glaceon by the name of Snow white. I recoiled back onto the ground, noticing that I had forgotten to throw on my underpants, so my now appearing boner was tasting the cold air.

She was named this because she wore a misses Claus outfit at all times, regardless of weather. She wore a simple two piece Santa Claus outfit, hat and dress. She had beautiful ice blue eyes that perfectly complimented her long ice blue hair. She wore a red blush from me running into her...wait...she was...

"No..." I practically whispered, throwing my hands up

she crawled over to me, climbing onto my lap and looking me in the eyes.

"Looks like you got a problem...and if you go back, you'll be late...I could help you..." she whispered, patting me on the head like a dog

I blushed, I did really think that she was attractive, and she sounded like she was gonna help hide any boners I might get rather than make sure I didn't get any...and that idea I liked.

"Yeah...but how will you help exactly?" I asked, drawing in closer due to attraction

"Every time you get a boner, I will do you a favor and hide it if you know what I mean..." she seductively whispered, reaching down and grabbing my length, slowly bringing it up until I felt it hit an ice-cold but wet lower region

I smirked, removing my length from her grasp, and briskly sitting up before taking her hand and running down the steps. I manuvered like a pro, managing to stay out of sight as my boner thankfully disappeared as I threw the outside doors open, sprinting to the field, snow white still trailing behind me, and just made instruction time.

the instructor is a male raichu by the name of lt. Surge, an ex army member and strict fellow. As I just barely made it on time, with snow white behind me, he simply nodded and started giving instructions.

there are only three moemon in this class: me, that ninjask guy, and of course, a weaville. Those things are fast...

"Alright, luckily for Aeromenca, today we simply have separate dashing, in which we just run down to the end if the track. Doesn't matter how fast, or if you have a partner, just do it! Go!" Lt. Surge commanded, pointing to the course ahead

the ninjask amd weaville, both male, took off down the course at brisk speeds. I did the same, figuring that I would be fine without snow white, leaving her behind. I sprinted down the now apparent woodland course at decent speeds, clearing through tight turns and gaps with ease. I knew the course would be short with lots of turns and bends to test our deceleration skills.

I was already at the end, finishing with ease. But then I noticed that the other two were gone, know knows where, and waiting for me was someone who could really help curb my urges, a female Mewtwo. she glared at me, and I knew EXACTLY what she wanted, pointing at my instant boner and making a stroking motion. I simply smirked and obliged.

she wore a long purple dress that matched her purple eyes and long purple hair. Her tail peeked out of her dress, wanting free.

I was pulled in close, Mewtwo using her psychic powers to do so. She got in poochyena style, pulling her dress aside and revealing what I had been wanting so badly, that butthole. I climbed on top of her, thrusting my length straight up her ass, earning a groan.

* * *

 **Back at moemon academy, Flare's POV**

when I woke up, I noticed that I had apparently a whole day off. Due to most of the class being on vacation, power club was cancelled to be replaced by a special move training. I had no classes until 3 in the afternoon. It was currently 7 in the morning. Shrugging, I went back to sleep, enjoying my much needed break from power club.

* * *

 **Woodland speed course, Aeromenca's POV**

I kept thrusting into her tight butt, enjoying the sweet feeling of a secret naughty sexual encounter. I felt that accursed tug in my gut, signaling that my fun was over. I felt the release happen, and I pulled out after I finished, immediately trying to find my way back to the academy. Mewtwo simply walked next to me, rubbing my back for whatever reason. I kept walking, ignoring Mewtwos weird behavior. I saw the academy at last, running towards it with much hurry up, Mewtwo following. As I finally reached the school, I stopped in my tracks, realizing quickly that the school was incased entirely in dark aurora, as in legends of a great evil arising dark aurora. Mewtwo stopped next to me, gasping as she too, realized what was going on.

I knew where I must head in order to start on the long harsh path to regaining peace and defeating the dark aurora, though my three best friends and everyone else inside was likely dead or sucked into the infernal realm or celestial realm forever. I narrowed my eyes and started running down the forbidden road of rainbows that appeared only when a great evil was arising. I noticed Mewtwo behind me, looking determined to follow me in my lead. I simply nodded and took the first step on the road, feeling a tingly feeling. I noticed my dream coming true, I had grown rainbow wings! I jumped for joy and simply started to run up the long path, Mewtwo trailing behind me.

* * *

 **ok that's it for now. I'm noticing a lack of views recently. Well, I'm back online again, if only for a little while. Anyways! I gotta go like right now and update this so as to get back on the path to fanfiction fame! Let's do this! Oh, played Bravely default recrntly, awesome game highly recommend it for you if you like my fanfics. A real, non-cheap finishing segment should come out soon! Ok, byee!**


	22. Bravely Default-End lemon

**okaaaay...so 436 views for fire emblem: stories of love!? In what, 2 weeks!? K...so since you people obviously like this story, I figured might as well create a final lemon between Agnes and Tiz. I literally could not be more like Tiz. Like its scaring me how much we resemble each other, enough for me to rename him with my real name. Anywayyys, enjoy this lemon and just possibly a whole new fanfic or perhaps I will have 4 companions...this story is told from mine/tiz's view. Prepare for a tiz, agnes, aeromenca, and Mewtwo adventure in my most popular fanfic. Should be a crossover, but eh.**

* * *

As the innkeeper was preparing his massive feast and Egil ran off to go round up Edea and Agnes, I considered returning what I had borrowed...I was about to, but I figured I totally deserved to enjoy a life of happiness and romance after literally saving the world. and speaking of romance...

Egil was approaching with Edea and Agnes. I really wanted to seal the deal with her, so I walked up to her, motioning for her to follow, which she did.

 _Man is she pretty...and I got a shot...she gives me a boner just by looking at her..._ I thought to myself, forgetting I was still wearing my Pjs. I turned around once I got a ways away from Egil and Edea, who were headed towards the inn without a second thought.

"Yes? What is it, Tiz?...oh..." Agnes said in that oh so pretty voice of hers

She leaned in, aleady having figured me out. She reached down with one hand while using the other to tap my length, which hurt like a mother due to erection.

"Have something you want to say?" She asked innocently, looking me right in the eyes

I mustered up my courage and got it out

"Ok, ever since I first saw you out on that chasm overlook,I thought you were pretty. So when I saw my chance to join you on your quest and get to travel the world with a pretty girl like you, I jumped at it. As we got closer and closer to ending our quest, I wanted to confess this sooner, but we had battles to fight and no time to lose. When the bravo bikini was mentioned, i wont lie, i really wanted to see you in that, but i figured that if i were to rearrange your path slightly, that i would get what i wanted, and you would get what you wanted done, while teaching Ringabel and Sage a lesson. When you chose me to go in with you in vestment cave over everyone else, twice, i REALLY wanted to confess then, but i held my tongue in fear of rejection. The second time when the sage suggested that, oh man, there was no way I was gonna back down like a hopeless romantic, so I did so. Anyways, besides those key chances, when we were alone on grandship...I wont even lie, I wanted to bone you so badly..." I was only halfway done, but Agnes had something she wanted to say

"Well...I will let you do that grandship thing after this feast, in a private place, as for the romance, I would be happy to spend the rest of my days with you. Plus, that lesson thing was totally awesome of you..." Agnes made it almost too easy, kissing me on the lips

I happily returned it, finally completing what I had wished for reality to be for over a year. And I was literally the happiest guy in luxendarcat the moment. She broke away quicker than I expected, grabbing my hand a scurrying almost in humanly fast to the feast.

* * *

After the feast-outside wind temple with the gang of light heroes

"Well, we defeated the sky knights, cleansed all evil from 5 regions, traveled the world, awakened the crystals 20 times, have been to 5 alternate dimensions, stopped a civil war with the good guys victorious, freed the mythtil mines, defeated hundreds of thousands of monsters, killed airy and ouroboros once and for all with only four world's being destroyed and with the sacrifice of Lord derosso, and literally saved the world. And now me and Agnes are getting married and I'm hearing the same with you two." I recited our adventures

Ringabel jumped for joy while Edea simply nodded her head. I smiled, happy at last. Agnes pulled me inside the wind temple, leaving Edea and Ringabel to do the same thing we were going to do.

 **GONNA START DOING THESE.-LEMON WARNING!**

Agnes pushed me against a pillar, stripping me of my clothing and taking off hers, leaving both of us completely naked. She then proceeded to take my slightly above average length in her mouth, sucking it like it was gonna run away from her. It felt so good, drawing out a moan from inside me. She used her tongue to bathe me, adding to the already insane pleasure. I threw my head back, grunting uncontrollably I pleasure.

I looked at agnes as she worked her magic, still grunting uncontrollably.

 _man...she is never let you go pretty...and I worked my Magix on her...ah...that feels...what's that tug I feel?_ I thought to myself

she let my manhood go right as my...cum!? Started shooting out of it, spraying me right in the face. She chuckled, putting her gorgeous behind right on my face. I started working my sorta practiced magic, practiced on my fingers and cups...pretend you never read that. She moaned constantly, seemingly under the same uncontrollable pleasure reaction that I was under. I stuck a finger in her tight, warm womanhood, adding to her pleasure as I did so. After awhile I let in another finger, and removed my mouth, wet squishy noises letting themselves known. I then released my fingers, letting in my tongue, repeating the fingering motion and triggering her release, all over my face.

Warm white liquid flowed out of her jewel, almost all of it coating my face, much to my irritation, mostly cause I wanted it in my mouth instead. Her jewel finally unclaimed my tongue, amd she got up, laying herself down on top of me so that we could make out and fuck at the same time, and she positioned my length sticking it inside her.

 _Dang that's tight...and wet and rather warm... well. Neurological Science here._

"This is going to hur..." I was cut off by Agnes kissing me, busying me with returning the kiss as I thrusted into her, making her stifle a squeal and making her eyes tear up

 _Ok, I now know torture..._ I thought to myself as I waited for her to stop hurting

and man, watching your beloved girl have her eyes tear up in pain is a painful thing to watch. After about a minute, she released my lips.

"Ok, I'm ready now..." She told me, immediately putting her head on my shoulder as began thrusting into that heavily embrace as hard as could, literally rocking her body with the strength of my thrusts. I started grunting uncontrollably again as Agnes started moaning uncontrollably again

Agnes decided to stifle both of us with a kissing session. I returned it, seriously enjoying myself as I felt my heart warm up and saw Agnes's perfectly sized bust bounce with each thrust. I caressed one, adding to my enjoyment and her pleasure. I only got to caress it for about five seconds before I felt my gut tug and warm liquid being transchanged within Agnes. She broke away, clearly very tired, as was I. I released my long length and began to cuddle up next to her, using our clothes as a blanket when me and my wife were sucked into a light void.

* * *

 **much better ending right? Ahah...been waiting to write that one ever since I came back from vacation. Anywaus, the light void will lead to continuation in chapter 24 of Aeromenca's moemon adventure-very dirty lemons! until next time, Aeromenca is outta here!**


	23. The Temple and First Lemon!

**Chapter two upcoming here! Yay! Realized that a real sequel is coming by the name of bravely second end layer. looking forwards to it, but it comes out in 2016 for the west, so yeah! Enjoy my fanfics til then. And that im so far the owner of the only straight lemon in the bravely default archive, but that's ok! You're welcome! ;) anyways, jumping into chapter two of bravely default-the path of heroes! The urls are for pics of the four heroes**

* * *

Agnes- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQj6GcV6CJKOQNVYv9UvTRtHuS7EiOkgVKKPszNL2FG-MTAjP8x

Tiz- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRpwhmTmyYHmmsdwOixF7A7rkDT9d4SVjP9W3A3pPpS3gIenxE8

Ringabel- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRxfplniS1A8wOZhNwyOuwjPa1Guimpcykf-7Jk63qYQdxemtie

Edea- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSdWXLwEtdKP7QTwu5xGnfmPajHKsnYH3mninGCxqvVGJLE-WuCIQ

My favorite writing jam (music I listen to as I write, which happens to be from bravely default)works even if you have it on another tab- Bravely_Default_-_Wicked_

What I saw inside the temple wasn't a scary monster or anything predictable like that. Instead, a golden sword was hilted inside a hilt if pure gold. The sword gave off a unpleasant vibe, almost like it was pure evil. Agnes felt it too, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder, shivering slightly. Ringabel and Edea were apparently oblivious to the vibes that the sword was giving off, walking directly towards it without a second thought. At least Edea was, with Ringabel deciding to stand his ground where he was standing instead of following his wife.

 _She is either completely fearless or just plain stupid. Probably the former._ I thought to myself, shaking my head in dis-approval

Agnes noticed my rather unpleasant reaction to Edea's rash and almost unfathomable methods and brought me into a big hug, warming my heart right up and slightly turning me on.

 _Ok, those big, gorgeous, attractive breast are getting in the way...oh man...I'm only compounding the problem here..._ I thought to myself as Agnes hugged me, her long hair covering up my face

"Well, here goes!" Edea called out to us as she placed both hands on the hilt of the sword, grunting as she pulled with all her might

I couldn't see her, but I imagined that was what was going on.

"Everything will be fine..." Agnes whispered in my ear, rubbing my back

I simply nodded and couldnt help but get slightly turned on by just how amazing my wife was.

 _She's literally perfect...the voice of an angel...the body of a superstar...the personality that perfectly compliments mine...just perfect..._ I thought to myself, not realizing I said that out loud

"Tiz...I feel the same way...but did you have to say that out loud...?" Anges whispered in my ear, obviously blushing

my eyes widened, and I smiled, almost smirked knowing it was true.

"awwwww...thats so adorable!" Edea called out from the pedestal

"It sure is..." Ringabel confirmed, sounding slightly flustered

Anges simply pulled me in for kiss after the others approved, making a romantic moment appear. I could not possibly bring myself to look away from Anges, staring her straight in those hazel eyes, almost loosing myself in the sea that was Anges. I could see Ringabel's huge, happy grin out of the corner of my eye, tears forming even. Edea coughed after awhile, forcing us to break apart and look towards the pedestal she stood on.

Edea had a triumphant grin on her face as she raised the sword to the heavens, clearly very pleased with herself.

 **A/N-my bad. Agnes is wearing her freelancer dress, with the dress being super soft as her gloves and shoes. Everyone is in their freelancer outfit until I say otherwise, and Tiz has a special sword in a holster hanging from his belt..Er I mean, I have the sword, the one on my profile pic, equipped. Edea's dress and outfit are as soft as Agnes's, and the boys wild semi-soft clothing. (Me and my buddies like comfort)Agnes wilds a sword of the same shape as mine, just with a purple and pink color pattern.**

"behold! This sword!" Edea called out, and I couldn't help but chuckle along with Agnes and Ringabel

"Ahahahahahah...heh...heh. Ahahahahahah...um...care to explain the name of that sword?" I asked between giggles, extremely amused

"Uh...I...it's call..." Edea was interrupted by a voice coming from behind us

"It's called the light lemazing, a legendary sword to be welded only by a true warrior of light." The voice seemed to be coming from behind us

all of us spun around and got into fighting position, Me and Agnes holding hands, and putting on fierce looks on our faces. I brought my special blade, the Salamenca(Sa-La-Men-Ca) that was a present from Agnes on our wedding day. Agnes brought out her version of my sword, she made a pair so we could both weild one. We pointed our swords at the source of the voice.

I couldn't help but be happy to be simply holding hands with Agnes. Yes, I'm a simple man...or at least I would be if I wasn't a warrior of light and a billion other things.

We were focusing our fire on what appeared to be an old man, walking only with the help of a really bright cane. He looked straight at Agnes, and approached her, holding his hand out.

Her re-action was quick and effective, spinning around and slashing the man's cane out from under him, knocking it aside, and immediately put him on the floor, pointing the tip of her blade at the man's nose, looking hot while she did it. At least I thought the end part was, as she never let go of my hand, basically knocking the man down by slamming me into him, and somehow keeping her balance as she did so.

"Woooooaaahh!" I yelped in shock as she reacted

"Those workouts were a good idea...after...all..." i gasped, having the breath knocked out of me from being thrown into a likely innocent old man

the instant I said that, Agnes glared at me, kicking me in the shin quickly before pulling me in close and interlocking arms, returning her attention to the old man.

"well...rather feisty are we? I was going to simply sever this operation here, but I guess it's battle time!" The old man called out as his cane flew back to him, with my hand awaiting to snatch it out of the air, clicking it on my belt

the old man was engulfed in a bright light, but Agnes would have none of it, quickly beheading him before he could finish transforming, much to my appreciation...and arousal, for I had gotten a nice look as she be...

 _Im starting to turn into ringabel..._ I thought to myself, my eyes widening

"Tiz, I know what you're thinking. I just know, probably cause you just said it out loud. And if you want me to fix that, all you have to do is ask." Anges told me as she re-hilted her sword and as Edea walked up to us, Agnes winking and taking my hand in hers

"That goes for you too, Ringabel." Edea told Ringabel as she walked up, rubbing his nether regions

I widened my eyes, turning away with a blush.

Anges turned her body and pulled me into her grasp, putting my face right in her chest, using one hand to hold it there and the other to finger my butthole, starting with a single finger.

my length instantly extended from that extremely sexy move.

 _dang...she does not play around..._ I thought and only thought this time, doing what I assumed she wanted, licking the rim then focusing my attention to her nipple, with her dress still on her

"There you go...let it out..." Anges whispered in my ear as she sped up her fingers

 _Aaaaahh! Why does that feel so gooooood!? Aaaack..._ I thought to myself as i squirmed in pleasure

"You like that don't you? Let's take this to a private place..." Anges seductively whispered as she stuck in a second finger and sped them up to almost incomprehensible speeds, finally removing her hand from my head

"A-Aaaaahhh!" I moaned as I felt some warm liquid flow out of my butt, Anges spinning behind me to lap it up

She lapped it up quickly, and I noticed my pants were down...she brought them up, taking my hand and making me stand as she walked me out of the temple.

"Whenever you think it's fun to tease me, remember that I can and will return fire...and that I'm not as nice as I seem..." Anges remarked with a smirk on her face

Right as she finished her snark remark, Edea and Ringabel came out if the temple, Ringabel having the same look on his face as I did.

I motioned for Ringabel to come over to me, trying to walk for a private chat, but Agnes held firm, pulling me right back into her embrace.

"Where do you think you're going? For a private chat? No...if you have something to say, you can say it to my face...hmm? I think you need a little sex session...maybe that will help you out...yes, that sounds nice..." Agnes whispered down to me, stroking my hair

for those of you who don't know, Agnes is a really big girl, almost 6'4", which is two inches taller than me, and she is a sweet one too, but if lust gets ahold of her, I'm always the victim if her super sexy tactics. That's not to see don't like them, which I SO do, but she can be kinda harsh, and since I took the liberty to train her to be stronger, now she has control over me if she receives lust, which makes it easy for her to sneak in and do stuff like that. She's usually quiet, but in any mode, she's sneaky and her plans are really hard to stop, being as well calculated and as thought out as my own. she's really sweet most of the time and will warm your heart up with love, definately mine, but don't make her mad, cause she is merciless to her enemies, making her not just one of the most dangerous foes, THE most dangerous.

You see, she's really pretty and jiggly, right? And she acts sweet most of the time, so you won't even see her being merciless coming. She'll be herself until it's exterminating time, and she's quick and merciless. I've always made it priority one to stay on her good side, over every last other thing, making sure if I had an insult or a remark to keep it in my head and immediately exterminate the thought, and if she wants to bully me, I let her without a single word. It works, obviously, and I've never once screwed up. Oh, *knocks on wood*

"Wow...she's being a fucking jerk asshole who bullies her way to victory..." I heard my voice say

I froze in place, stiffening my whole body up, almost having a mother fkin heart attack.

 _WHAT!? there's no way...just..._ I thought in panic

"I...I...!" I was hushed by Anges's finger over my mouth

 **LEMON WARNING**

"Before you say it, I believe you. You would never say something like that...it would take forever to list all the reasons why you would never say that..." Anges whispered in my ear, pushing me on the ground so I was perfectly straight up and down

She then sat on my lap, making sure to land right where she could drive me crazy.

"Who wants to explain that?" Anges asked Edea and Ringabel, who were doing the same thing we were

"I was testing the trust between you two..." Ringabel explained right as he was hushed by Edea's advances

Then Agnes took off her undergarments and tossed them aside, before sitting her absolutely perfect butt right on my face. I took iniative and began my magic, starting like usual with a single finger, thrusting slowly and licking slowly so as to show love and to preferably tease her. She moaned softly in approval, her dress still on, covering what I was doing.

"Testing our trust?! Hah! Riiiiiight...I don't believe you...I think you were trying to tear us apart!" Agnes accused Ringabel, and I already knew where this was going

"Someone turn on Airy's final form theme! I predict an argue-" I called, but Agnes shut me up by pushing herself downwards, forcing me to continue and to be quiet

"Hush. Not one more peep out of you. Well? What do you got to say for yourself?" Agnes tenderly scolded me, then went back to accusing Ringabel

 _She would've told Edea or Ringabel to shut up if they had tried th-yes!_ I thought, and heard my favorite music being turned on

I continued my assault, going faster this time so not to aggrevate her.

"I...oooooohh...uh...agh..." Ringabel stuttered between grunts of pleasure

 _"wooooooooww..." I whispered between licks_

"I heard that. I'm guessing you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Agnes asked

I said nothing, knowing her tricks by heart. Agnes turned up the music.

"Hehehee! Well...at least you know...A-ackk!" Agnes giggled

I was gonna stick my tongue in there, but instead I got warm sticky cum all over my face, with my finger clamped inside her jewel. I didn't dare even sigh. She was that important to me.

Eventually she lifted up and set herself down at my feet, using her hands to start massaging my length, which she knew I really liked. She then took off her dress and flung it at my face, and I immediately caught it and started sniffing down at where her jewel would normally be at.

Anges widened her eyes and took my length into her mouth, clearly not wanting to see what I was gonna do with her dress. I grunted in pleasure, continuing to sniff her dress, but not in the same spot. I sniffed all over, enjoying the rose scented smell that leaked out of her dress, all the while grunting at regular intervals in pleasure. I hadn't hoticed, but Agnes was watching me the whole time, which I didn't notice until I opened my eyes again. I had my eyes closed the whole time, enjoying the music, the nice rose scent and obviously the sexual intercourse. I enjoyed it for about two minutes or so, until I felt the tug in my gut warning me of my impending release. I opened my eyes then, to stare right into Agnes's.

"Enjoy that much, perv?" She whispered, her breath smelling like strawberries..

 _I love strawberries..._ I thought to myself as she kissed me, using her legs to finish me off

I kissed her back, almost baffled at her sneaky tactics.

she then broke free, positioning herself on my length as she stood up, bouncing on me, her large bust bouncing with her. I could not tear my eyes from her, scanning her the whole time she bounced, with grunts from me and moans from her at regular intervals. After about 2 minutes, she decided that she had enough and leaned on top of me, putting her face right above mine and blushing from pleasure. I then took iniative, using one hand to move her butt back and forth on my spear, and the other to caress her perfect breast. I began to blush from pleasure too, feeling that all too familiar tug within my gut, once again warning me of my release. I felt her jewel clamp up on my spear, releasing her all too warm liquid all over my length as that action triggered my own release, my semen mixing briefly with hers before it flowed out, allowing her to climb off of me and roll over, finding her clothes and putting them back on, all but her dress.

Ringabel and Edea finished at the same time, Ringabel planning the same stunt I was going to, but then I felt Anges dress being pulled from my grasp, which 2 arranged me to kick the perpetrator right in the nether region, earning a reaction that had me rolling on the ground laughing my ass off, or at least try as hard as I could to not.

"What the fuck!? I thought that was only a feminine move!" Ringabel yelled, making me stifle a...oh screw it!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA...ahahaha...that was not funny at all!" I sarcastically remarked, snatching the garments he had stole back with a stern look

just then, the girls came up from behind me and took their respective clothing back, quickly putting it on. Agnes did so very obviously ASAP, and then swiftly took my legs out from under me and stomped on my nose.

 _Owwwwwwww... owww...owww!_ I thought to myself as Agnes helped me up and then kicked me in the shin, punched me in the face then kicked me in the crotch

She glared at me, and I was truly scared. She bent down to my level, glaring at me still, raising an eyebrow.

"care to explain why that was funny? you knew this was going to happen." Agnes asked, clearly seething

"Wha? Was my laughter not sarcastic?" I asked, confused, and in some serious pain

She shook her head no and pulled me up, handing me my clothes.

"Get dressed, I'm not done with you yet." Agnes scolded, turning her back to me as I got dressed quickly, figuring just to get this over with

 _She shows no mercy...Even if you meant it to be sarcastic and she knows it...and if this is your first screw up...not one injustice ever goes unpunished..._ I thought to myself as I got dressed

as soon as I was dressed, I walked over to her, and the instant I got within a foot of her, she used my body as a support to spin around me, tripping me up and using a dance like move to push me to the ground by the stomach. She then put one foot on my chest and the other on the ground next to my face.

"If I ever hear that again...it will be way worse than this.." Agnes scolded, walking away, rage ceased

I stood up, not bothering to even rest for a second, and immediately strolled over back to the team, not even smiling at Ringabel's current punishment.

I took Agnes's side silently, resisting the urge to make a comment about Ringabel's journal.

"Wait til she finds out about what he wrote in his journal..." I whispered in Agnes's ear

she widened her eyes and smiled, wrapping her arms around me.

"AnnND you want to know so you can tell her." I whispered, almost rolling my eyes

"Yep..." She whispered back

"Oh shit! What is THAT!?" I yelled as I saw a gigantic monster approach

Everyone dropped what they were doing and turned to see what I was looking at, of course I already had my sword drawn, as had Agnes. The other two widened their eyes and drew their swords, preparing to fight the massive beast.

* * *

 **yes, I'm the butthole that will throw cliffhangar at my fans. HAH! I'm the first author EVER as far as I'm concerned to include URL's to images of the characters he's writing about. Or urls to music to listen to as you read...and the only writer of only straight lemons for the most part, I've only ever done just one yuri, just ONE, and I'm a boy. I'll leave your mind blown and take my leave. Aeromenca out!**


	24. Ancient Reflex!

**only one more chapter here guys, I got to come up with another good idea for a story to post up, like as in run it alongside bravely default-path of heroes. So every other story I'm going to be shutting down. Well, I suppose that this might e gotten me banned anyways...soo...without further almost nagging, here's your ending segment! Enjoy!**

* * *

later on that evening, when all the house doors were locked, the windows sealed, and every possible eavesdropping chance nullified, Robin and Lucina once again went up to robin's room, already in the blunt nude. Robin pinned Lucina on the ground, licking at her vagina whilst fingering the opening. Lucina began the moaning uncontrollably process that comes along with sexual pleasure or intercourse. Robin found Lucina's sweet spot and nailed it, triggering an ancient reflex that causes an uncontrollable cum sequence, and Robin layed down on the bed, hugging Lucina close as they went to sleep, still in the nude.

* * *

 **ok, I know it's once again a kinda cheap ending, buuuut...the two stories that I plan on running for a really long time until who knows when should make up for the lack of other good fanfics. The whole reason I started writing these was to get popular and start writing epic tales of awesoneness. Check out these two stories, follow and favorite if you like them, but at least check them out!**

 **s/11426795/1/Bravely-Default-where-the-fairy-flies-epilogue-modificataion**

 **s/11426839/1/Bravely-default-The-path-of-heroes**

 **Aeromenca out!**


	25. Lauren, Drizzle, Shadow, and Dreamy!

**here we go, chapter 2 of the Villians path, and even know I said I'm both cuz I'm the author of both, at heart I'm definately going to be the one who risks his life to save the world...anyways, lets begin the real path huh? Enjoy!**

* * *

the mission I was going to be working on was the mission that noone wanted to be sent on, one that wasn't even nessecary due to the people involved being harmless and lovey dovey. I was going to be tasked with exterminating the heroes. Agnes, Tiz, Ringabel, and Edea...the four that doomed the worod without knowing it, but turned around and quickly wrecked Airy and Ouroboros, effectively exterminating the both of them with only the sacrifice of Lord De Rosso and 4 worlds...

"But brother! Those four saved the world! For good! They more than deserve a happy married life together!" I protested, honestly shocked that he would even consider that

"No...not them...I'm talking about a different group, one that intends to destroy the world...watch it burn...their names...are Dreamy, Drizzle, Midnight, and Shade...we aren't truly villians, but in order to escape their wrath, we have two options...join those four and warn them of these four doom breakers, or join the doom breakers to 'help' them." Alternias explained, one hand on his waist and the other on his face, contemplating his options

I was baffled, but joining the four heroes and interrupting their relations would be cruel, but on the other hand, the four had another adventure to take care of, so we might have to join them and gain their trust so as to help them until they confronted Agnes, Tiz, Ringabel, and Edea, in which we could turn on them and destroy all we could to help save the world once again. However, if we joined them, we'd be risking life and limb for a stealth mission...

"We got problems upstairs!" I heard holly yell from upstairs

shit. Probably the four doomers here to extinguish us...

I ran upstairs as fast as I could, preparing my dark blade just in case. As I reached the top of the staircase, I was treated to quite the sight. A holy pillar of light...I was attracted to it, and found myself running towards it in spite if myself, leaving behind my crew and my only family in order to get to the pillar of light before it was gone. I barely managed to do so, running through raging winds, debris, plenty of monsters, plus constant random voices saying stuff like "do not go astray..." or "the path of heroes awaits" I thought I was going insane until I got absorbed by the pillar of light, which deposited me right behind a giant doom dragon, which the four heroes were preparing to fight. I knew they would die if they fought it, the beast was literally only existant for eating true warriors of light. I instinctively threw my dark blade at the beasts weak point, it's hind quarters, landing it right in the...ugh...no...stay down...cone on lunch, work with me...nope...

"Huuuuurrkkk!" I threw up all over the ground in front of me

After I released my lunch on the ground in front of me, I called out to the four heroes

"That dragon would've likely at least injured...well...it's dangerous! Luckily it's the last of its kind..." I called out weakly, power quickly being drained from me

I collapsed, then was absorbed by Ringabel, ending my days...or rather fusing my power with his, making us one. a whole being, just powered up. I looked at my wife Edea...a nice catch for a perv like me...just how did I do it?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dimension Alternis just came from...But in a totally different place...near an ancient site of holiness...

Shades POV

"Come on guys...we're evil and want to watch the world burn, not complete maniacs looking to destroy holy sites. get the holy relic and let's get out of here!" I commanded

I'm shade, the 'leader' of the four doomcasters. Or at least the other three think I am. I'm actually a double agent by the name of Lauren Oblige, vestal of fire. Everyone thinks me and the Earth vestal, Christina Oblige are dead, but in fact, we both are still alive and well, and are currently working undercover estuinguishing evil wherever possible. Agnes Oblige, the extremely pretty, snd no I'm not a lesbian, anyone can see that, vestal of wind, who's now married to Tiz Arrior, who was just a Shepard in the 'lazy village of norende', doesn't know all four vestals are still alive, including her. Tiz knows, and he's the only one who does..it's hard to explain.

You see, when Tiz returned what he borrowed, he was knocked out, not dead. He was broken free by some girl. She tried to seduce him, but he head Agnes's voice and followed it until he was in her embrace, and man was she happy to see he wasn't dead...Tiz confessed his feelings and they got married, just like Ringabel had done for Edea an hour earlier. The reason he knows we are still alive is cuz has the only one we all trust, having married and took care of Agnes. He should be on his way to letting her know, and none of us are sure how exactly she'll take the revelation.

Anyways, besides that, I am 'leading' this group to their doom, straight into the four warriors of light. and I plan to join them, along with Christina, and Olivia, who is also alive, and should be about to cross their paths.

"Found it!" Shadow called our, holding up a long, light imbued sword in the air. I strolled over and plucked it out of his hands, examining it before hilting it in my holster

"Where's our next move?" Dreamy, probably the prettiest girl I know besides Agnes asked

I simply stared her in the eyes, planning her demise. You see, I love these kinds of missions. And I like rough, abusive sexual intercourse, so if I could possibly convince Agnes to help me out with a little something I like to call mission boy, in which I find my man, I will be very grateful. But what I really want is to supply the four with the four holy swords of light, lightning, fire, and water, plus a little present from me personally just for Tiz, who is the only one capale of using it.

"Our next move is to split this group up and hunt down the swords of fire, water, and lightning. Dreamy, find me lightning." I command

Dreamy nods in response.

"Right!" She adds

"Shadow find me Fire!" I command, looking his way

"Yes ma'am!" Shadow respectively responds

Shadow has that nickname because he never takes off his dark knight armor, even when he's about to go to sleep.

"And Drizzle, find me water!" I command extra softly to him, who is super sweet and VERY clearly not evil, just pressured

"Find them, and bring them back! Drizzle, stay behind for a second...I got something special for you..." I say with a wink to Drizzle, who blushes bright red and hides his face in his hands

 **A/N-below are the links to the images to the four characters i just introduced:**

 **Shade-**

 **Shadow-** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT5Vpq6WRBHiRLA0xwJyrQ_BszRXWBGkpKs0baBo3UPDMe8nmFrpI7SJiGf

 **Drizzle-** **wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/008_**

 **Dreamy-** **images?q=** **wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/008_**

Shadow and Dreamy head off in separate directions to go find me the holy swords I wish to have so badly so I can present them to the four true heroes, and possibly join forces with thrm to stomp out the rest of all evil across all of luxendarc. I motioned for Drizzle to come closer, and he did so, almost adorably staring at my chest, which to be fair is rather large. He wasn't a kid or anything, but in fact was old enough to receive my something special.

 **LEMON WARNING**

I was actually the same height as him, so I pulled him in close, kissing him full on the lips whilst rubbing his length, which let him know what my something special actually was. He blushed massively, but kissed back almost immediately, letting his hands explore my body, which was just as curvy and jiggly as Agnes's, and Tiz had told me everything via magic communication a while back. I didn't let him know, but I saw Agnes behind him eavesdropping, but not saying a word, clearly wanting to know more. Since she had every right to know, I kept her secret for her, and never let Tiz go until Agnes knew everything.

I broke away, bending g down and slipping his pants and undergarment off, gently setting him on the ground. I then tenderly took his rather long length into my mouth, deepthroating it from the start, never letting up. I could hear his grunts and see his huge blush, and I could tell that he wanted to look away in embarrassment, but couldn't tear his eyes away from my body. I kept going, throughly enjoying his reaction to my treatment. He looked like he was in heaven, eyes closed and everything. Almost like Tiz the first time he had sexual intercourse with Agnes, and she treated him the exact same way, further tenderizing the already super soft and loving heart he had.

I figured copying all of Agnes's moves might be the best course of action, so I released his spear from my mouth and began massaging it with my hands, earning slightly louder grunts from Drizzle.

"Is this your first time?" I asked tenderly

Drizzle nodded, mustering up courage to look me in the eyes while he recieved sexual pleasure, again just like Tiz.

* * *

Drizzle POV for a second

I noticed a weird hole in the sky, so I looked up at it for a sec, noticing this Tiz I had heard about in secret. Just like Lauren and i held Agnes's secret of eavesdropping, Tiz and Agnes held mine, so I learned all about them, and now I saw them looking down from the heavens at me, Tiz smiling, almost smirking and giving me thumbs up while miming "drive her hard!" and Agnes staring at him, smirking a bit and miming "what perv here said". I saw Tiz mime "I'm not a perv! Ringabel is!" And Agnes simply nodded in agreement and pulled him right into her chest..."heh. love at its finest"I mimed back and Agnes smiled,gave me a thumbs up, and ended the magic call.

* * *

Back to shade/lauren's POV

I saw Drizzle staring up at the sky for thirty seconds and mime something, but then he dropped his gaze back to me, and noticed his release happening, with me gulping every last drop down.

"You wanna try?" I asked quietly as I leaned in towards him

He nodded his head in response, and just then I heard the final Airy theme start playing. I turned around, not realizing I had given Drizzle his chance, and saw Tiz, somehow almost mythically JUST Tiz, giving a thumbs up as he threw a magic music player at Drizzle, who had busied himself with declothing me and sticking his face on my butt, getting right to work on his sexual intercourse, using his tongue at the start instead of the finish like Tiz almost always would. I mouthed 'what in the world?' To Tiz and he shook his head, rolling his eyes up to the sky before clamping his hand over his mouth, stifling a grunt.

I knew what was going on, and I myself started the uncontrollable moaning part of sexual intercourse, as Drizzle stuck a finger inside me and moved in and out, while still licking the rim of my jewel, bringing me great pleasure. I noticed Agnes hair just slightly below his waist, and knew what was really going on. Tiz was encouraging Drizzle by joining him with the incredible feeling of being layed by a super pretty girl that wishes nothing more than to see you smile...and throw your head back.

I felt a tug in my gut warning me of my impending release, right as Drizzle stuck another finger inside me, and right as he did the first thrust, I came all over his hand.

* * *

Drizzle POV

I looked up to the sky to see Tiz smirking and nodding his head in an understanding manner, obviously knowing what this felt like. I felt Laurens jewel finally release my hand from its clamp like grip, allowing me to stand up and stick my spear in her jewel, and thrust hard, though a whole lotta nothing. I nearly remarked, but Tiz mouthed 'can it, she's still a virgin', then 'she'll explain later', encouraging me to continue thrusting up her tight wet and not surprisingly warm jewel, both of us grunting and moaning uncontrollably respectively, and I knew I wasn't going to he able to take much of this before...

"Aa-aack..." I grunted as she came all over me, triggering my own release

It felt like ages before I finally got to unsheath my spear from her and quickly pull my clothes back up and run off towards the water sword, determined to fulfill my duty anyways. I mouthed for Lauren to put her clothes on and quick, waving bye to Agnes and Tiz, who waved bye with her fingers and gave me a thumbs up and a head nod respectively. I focused on my task, collecting that water sword. Luckily for me, the place where it was located was pretty close by, with my teleporter. I used it, and warped to the site of the sword.

I saw it right away and sighed in relief as I easily unsheathed it and pointed it at the heavens, feeling awesome as I did so. I began to walk out, looking to the side for some reason. It felt weird, something is amiss, but what? I turned my head back to look straight, just in time to bury my head in some girls chest, and man was she sturdy. She knocked me down like it was nothing. Then I noticed it was none other than Agnes standing in my path with a stern look in her face, pointing her sword at my nose.

"You shall not pass..." She said sternly, and I looked in her eyes

 _Not glowing anything...not possesed, not anyone but herself...oh booy...I'm outta here!_ I thought to myself as I did a spin around sweep kick knockdown and quickly hopped to my feet, running for it

I knew better than to pick a fight with Agnes...mostly because she could literally kill me if she wanted to. I saw Tiz and knew that he was likely...

 _shit! Hes...oh? SHIT. No. Noooo...we're all screwed! RUNN!_ I thought as I ran as fast as I possibly could

I saw Agnes coming again...how? Oh come on! Then I saw Tiz run past me and try to tackle Agnes, just to have her sidestep his tackle and grab his hand, slowing down his momentum and gently pushing him against the wall next to her. Tiz tried to break free, only for Agnes to push harder to equally match his force, keeping him pinned, her attention returning to me.

"What does she want with me!?" I mouthed to Tiz as I noticed...

 _Ok...I quit. I'm not running from not one, not two, but THREE!? warriors of light...wait...no only two...this is doable still! But only if I RUNN!_ I thought as I noticed Ringabel and Edea appear on the horizon

I ran away from Agnes, seeing her frustrated glare, but she turned her attention to Tiz. I noticed Edea coming up in front of me, and knew Agnes was likely forcing Tiz to take her side, although that wouldn't be too hard...and I was in an allyway with only two exits...and Edea slowly walked towards me, forcing me backwards. I knew without looking behind me that I was trapped, and Tiz I already knew would take her side, even if he didn't like it.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled in frustration

I heard two facepalms and Two gasps.

"Oh man...you just sealed your fate for sure..." I heard Tiz groan behind me

"True that...although I still am at a loss as to what these two want with him." I heard Ringabel respond

"Get in line, Ringabel. Just for future reference, Whatever you do, DO NOT curse in front of these two unless there's a freaking giant monster attacking." Tiz told me, right as I was suddenly feeling dizzy...

* * *

I woke up next to Lauren and two other girls. I immediately hugged Lauren, honestly scared outta my mind. She hugged me back, petting my head.

"Well...there's NO WAY you were getting out of that one...ow." I heard Tiz remark, and saw him hold his stomach in pain out of the corner of my eye

"No kidding...two pretty female warriors of light...plus they would've sucked us on you if you got away somehow..." I heard Ringabel remark

"I wouldn't...oh...ok...wait what!? heck no!" I heard Tiz almost shout

I didn't bother to sit up and see what was going on, instead letting sleep take me in its arms

* * *

 **k, so the evil path is not actually that evil, just filled with stomping evil and some romantic lemons to boot. this chapter will be continued in chapter 4 of Bravely default-path of heroes.**


	26. Sealed Romance!

**Here's a new story for the fifth most vast archive and for the few but loyal followers I have. Before I give the lowdown on the story itself, I would like to make it clear that every other story with the obvious exceptions of Aeromenca's Lemon Assortment, This story, and Bravely Default-The path of heroes are now completely finished until further notice, regardless of if they were truly finished or not. With that out of the way, this story shall feature a lemon at the start before the plot progresses, because i know all my fans and the majority of fanfiction writers and readers like them, including myself.**

 **The above information really only matters to 10 or so readers, so I'll shut up now and just get on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Link's POV, Link's house...?**

After all these years of saving the princess over and over again without cease, just to have her get kidnapped once again maybe seconds later, I was finally going to get a reward for my efforts. Zelda had personally gone out of the castle, all by herself, and found me where i was, outside my humble home a short walk away from Hyrule castle, and confessed her feelings for me, saying she wished to seal our love and get married. I was honored to receive such a long awaited and romantic moment, and I confessed my feelings for her and accepted her request, more than happy to spend the rest of my days with her.

She then suggested we take our romantic moment and seal our love with a nice sexual encounter inside my house on my bed, and I couldn't have agreed more, letting her go in first so as to be awaiting totally nude on the bed...

* * *

I suddenly awoke, my eyes pried open by extreme pleasure emitting from my nether regions. It was then that I remembered that did happen, just after I was hit with sleeping gas, and Zelda was currently staring me in the face, clearly just waiting for me to wake up before she did what she planned to do, take both of our virginities.

I nodded me head and thrusted hard into her jewel, piercing her barrier. I knew that it was going to hurt, thanks to my fellow hero brethren Mario giving me a fair warning based on his experience with Princess Peach. I brought Zelda into a kiss, which I was informed by said plumber would ease her pain. She kissed back, the tension escalating quickly, neither of us wanting to wait even a required minute for the pain to dull.

It seemed like ages before Zelda finally was ready, and I immediately started humping into that tight and oh so wet jewel, never letting up for even a second, me starting to grunt in pleasure uncontrollably as Zelda started to moan in pleasure uncontrollably. I humped harder, more and more moans starting to escape from Zelda. Mario was a perv, but he was useful as he had taken the liberty to inform me in advance that this would happen. I felt a tug in my gut, and Zelda's jewel clamped down on my length, releasing her fluids all over me, also triggering my own release. I was so tired already that the instant Zelda rolled off of me that I instantly fell asleep, Zelda falling under the same sleep spell.

* * *

 **Alright, that was a rather short chapter there, just like with Bravely Default-The Path Of Heroes. The link to said story will be below, please check it out, especially if you like lots of lemons, myths, and most importantly lots and lots of epic fighting and romance. R &R, leave a follow and a favorite if you enjoyed, and be sure to follow and favorite me if you like my writing.**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**

s/11426839/1/Bravely-default-The-path-of-heroes


	27. M HumanX F Lugia

**I'm writing this for someone who was kind enough to give me props for all my hard work. To Aeromenca fan/guest, if you make your own fanfiction account, you can follow and favorite authors and stories...and here you go! Just so you know, I stopped mid chapter to read your review and construct this chapter, so do feel special and create your own fanfiction account, so you can follow my stories and me!**

* * *

on a stormy night, in the middle of a forest, two beings were going at it sexually. A male human from new bark town, by the name of rash ash, and the legend lugia. We will join them on their sexy encounter...

* * *

Rash ash began to use his tongue in the most wild ways, almost completely unable to hit any points on lugia due to how cavernous her lower regions were. Rash ash gave up on eating lugia out and instead stuck his whole fist up her jewel, which was just the right size fir the ultimate fisting experience. He chuckled to himself as lugia began to growl in pleasure. He sped up his fisting, almost his whole arm going in and out like a lever. Rash ash placed his other hand on lugia's giant butt to gain leverage. He d u don't have to go on for much longer, as Lugia blew her load all over his arm, and Rash ash removed his arm the instant he could, quickly sticking his hand cock up her jewel whole it was still tightened up, never letting up his furious assault on lugia.

Rash began thrusting with all his might, and if you were to look at it size wise it would be almost comical how bad that match up would work out, but Rash didn't care too much as he felt his gut tug, telling him that he was near his limits. He came inside lugia, immediately pulling out and collapsing on the ground, his strength sapped.

* * *

 **I had to get up and go eat, so slight lag there...sorry. here you go, aeromenca fan, and seriouslu, make yourself a fanfiction account of your own like I did back almost a year ago.**


	28. Finding the lightning!

**Phew...all the way up to a total of 34 fanfictions...32 of which are fully complete...and in only half a year of writing, plus take out about 3 months for Internet issues and personal time and that's...somewhere close to how little time I spend writing for my few fans. Though like I've said soo many times, I couldn't ask for a much more loyal fanbase...and loyalty is what counts, right? Anyways, enough jibber jabber. On with the story! 10069 words in 2 days tho...O.O**

* * *

 **Tiz's POV unless I say otherwise**

 _italics- thoughts_

"..."-speech

* * *

I awoke to once again be face to face with an ancient artifact...though this time I was not scared and according to Elementros, this should be the last mission I will ever be sent on as a hero of light, and if I succeeded, me and my two friends and wife got to become immortal, and be Elementros's personal warriors of light. That alone was more than enough motovation. I then opened my eyes fully, feeling a heavy body resting on me. I tried to sit up, only to be face to face with Agnes herself, and she looked...different...almost like she was a whole new perso...

I narrowed my eyes, and sighed, figuring out what probably was the case here. And then my vision fully adjusted, to see Agnes was actually standing up, and she seemed to have not noticed me. I stood up quietly, noticing where I was and who I was with. I knew that romance thing was definately not a dream, no dream has touch and hearing, only sight. Plus, I had the aches from where she had been hitting m...

Wait...she wouldn't do that...thats totally unlike her to even think of doing something like that.

"Oh shit! I know what's going on!" I said OUT LOUD

"Tiz?" Agnes asked in that accented voice of hers, clearly noticing me now

 _oops._

"I thought you had...perished...? What's going on? Am I dreaming?" Agnes asked

 _Golden. Opprutunity._

"when I'm dreaming, I usually don't realize I'm dreaming while I'm doing so...like, as in EVER. Also, I never died, did i? Pl..." I quoted myself from the past

And not to be cliche or predictable, but she literally walked over and kissed me, stunning me. I didn't let that get the best of me, and kissed her back immediately. She made sure it lasted awhile before pulling away, a massive blush on her face.

"It is you..." She confirmed

"No dip, silly. Who else would go for the quote of himself to prove his identity? Ringabel?" I sarcastically retorted, rolling my eyes

"Well...after all, you two did just secure your love for each other...and get married...so it's only natural she might think she was hallucinating at first..." I heard Ringabel's voice run from right behind me, along with Agnes hand on my shoulder, tears in her eyes

 _WHAT. that was real...then that means...that was deaths embrace with those four, and the swords...Elementros...revived me...so..._ I started putting the pieces together

"We gotta go. Now! Wait...ELEMENTROS!" I yelled, awaiting a response

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here. Literally inside of you. Figure out what happened, I'm guessing? To save you about 10 minutes which you don't have to waste, I'm just going to give you a rather jarring info dump..." Elementros responded, this time not using me as a vessel

"You were dead...whatever you returned, don't do it again...I thought I had lost you...but here you are...with Elementros inside of you..." Agnes sobbed into my shoulder, clearly tears of joy

I couldn't help but smile and stroke her really long hair.

"How do I know I'm really in the real world this time?" I asked Elementros

"Uh...is Agnes's reaction not enough for you? Plus the other light warriors actually said something, the Fire Vestal Lauren Oblige is dead...the Earth vestal Christina Oblige is dead, plus Drizzle, is actually still alive, and is truly Icicious, water mage...that enough proof?" Elementros revealed

"You just had to say Fire Vestal and Earth Vestal in front of my Agnes, didn't you?" I asked in a almost sarcastic tone

Agnes removed herself from my shoulder and widened her eyes.

"Never mind that, we gotta go!" She said in a panicked tone

"Never...mind!?...the face of the freaking world is at stake!" I almost imitated Alternis's reaction to a Edea's response when he told her he might take her as his bride

"How so? We just saved the world." Edea asked confusedidly, appearing from behind me

"Uh...suuuuuureee..." I said in a tone that screamed 'I'm so not sure'

"Well how is the world not saved?" Agnes asked me, using that head tilt she knew I thought was sexy

 _Im almost shocked I managed to do all of that, plus come back from death, and get the prettiest girl I've ever seen to be my wife..._ I thought to myself, not realizing I was staring blankly at Agnes's nether regions

"Uh Tiz...if what your staring us saying what I think it's saying...I can fix that...no problem..." Agnes seductively stated, shaking me back to reality

"I would like that very much, Agnes, but in a little while. Give them the info, Elementros. I'll yell you this, we must find orbs of ancient origin that contain the power of the m ages of fire, lightning, water, light, dark, wind, and earth...wait...you never mentioned mages of earth of wind, but elemental mages...those are elements...snd know that I think about it more...we fought apparently an undead mage by the name of Giygas Lich five times in order to awaken the crystals...so what gives? Oh, and we must find the other three pieces of the leader if the mages Elementros's soul, and 100 pieces if his power. Once we awaken him, he can fuse these swords that are hilted in my belt into one, and take the world back from the evil deceiving gods!" I gave a shorter explaination that I probably should have

 **A/N- stupid fucking tech...deleted a good 300 words! Now I gotta type it all over again! Agh...best get to work and stop complaining tho...**

Agnes walked over to stand by my side, placing one hand on my shoulder and the other where I was gonna need a freaking reminder that I wasn't dreaming.

 _Before you ask, the Agnes you had sexual encounters with, well the encounters hapoened, but you somehow replaced her sweet, loving and softhearted nature with whatever you call THAT personality. Figured you would want me to keep this between you and me so as not to hurt her feelings._ Elementros conference in my head

"Ok, the Earth mage that I forgot or mention is Giygas Lich. I must've forgotten about him, mostly be a use he hasn't been seen in a few millenia and along with the Wind mage, did not participate in that war that we fought millenia ago. Giygas must've slipped under the radar in between the commotion, and weaseled hus way into the crystal scriptures. As for the Wind mage, she's standing right next to you, Tiz." Elementors explained

I looked around as Agnes began massaging me quietly, using the hand on my shoulder for leverage. She wasn't making it easy for me to keep my cool, mostly because she's so freaking beautiful that I can hardly help but close my eyes and enjoy her freaking presence, so imagine that times about a hundred, and thats how hard it is to focus while she's giving me sexual pleasure.

"Huh? Is she invisible or so-uh...-s-something?" I stuttered as Agnes sped her hands up a bit, clearly testing my focus and resolve, mostly my focus

"Noo...and shes...making your life hard on purpose at the moment..." Elementros said in a kinda innocent tone

"Hmm? And how could that be? That would only leave Agnes to be the Wind Mage, and she's the Wind Vestal...which wouldnt make sense..." Ringabel conferred

I nodded my head, kinda wishing Agnes would stop teasing me in front of my other two amigos. But I knew that no force on all of luxendarc would be capable of prying her off of me once she started her admittingly heavenly treatment.

"This is of the few times I've agreed with Ringabel." I admitted out loud, and Agnes nodded

"Definately." Agnes added

"No...I agree with him on more than either of us thought...and once I managed to get his one track mind on just one woman, or me for that matter, he's actually very sweet and agreeable." Edea revealed, and I heard Ringabel grunt

I then heard Elementros answer Ringabel's decipherage.

"No, the wind mage IS Agnes Oblige here. Nah, I was just messing with ya, although I'm not even jealous, just happy for Tiz here...the real Wind mage is as hot to me as Agnes is to you, Tiz. So if you would just revive me...I could end up the same as you...right after I cleanse the world of evil...so perhaps you could quit standing around chatting and grab that wind stone!" Elementros revealed

I widened my eyes, realizing something. Agnes finally let go of my spear down below, returning her gaze to me just as the other two came around us, forming a square.

"WAIT! the crystals! They must be the stones! Think about it. This war was fought millenia ago, right? Older than the crystals...and fire, earth, wind, and water...plus, the Earth mage was fought before awakening the earth crystal, almost like he knew his power was sealed, but didn't want it being released yet. Not sure where the lightening, light, or dark stones are, but those four crystals are awakened, meaning four mages have also been awakened. Plus, the crystals restore and keep balance to the world, like Elementros here says that he wishes to do. It all adds up now!" I deduced, seeing the whole grand picture

Ringabel, Edea, and even Agnes all nodded their heads in agreement, seeing what I saw.

"So father...was trying to help the gods keep their terrible reign going...by spreading anticrystalism..." Edea began

"I was trying to protect...the ones I love...and...I worked for the true enemy...which was not the cryst fairy, but the eternians themselves..." Ringabel continued

"And we killed Airy, and she only attacked us because she thought we were servants of the gods, and enemies of the Mages...and we killed Giygas Lich five times...and eventually Ouroboros too...worsening our situation" I added

"And the vestals were put in place to guard and care keep the world itself, the pieces of your power, and the embodiment of four mages power..." Agnes finished, completing our group deduction

"Precisely. And along with the four crystals, you have freed four pieces of my power, imbued within the darkness that you fought off. I will tell you this now...Tiz...the celestial within you is ME, and that's the only reason that you four got out of there on one piece. How Ouroboros didn't see it was only me, I don't know, I guess he wanted revenge so badly he forgot about the reason for wanting revenge. I am deeply sorry you had to go through all of that...but it was for the greater good. As for the remaining mages, light's power resides in the four holy swords you collected, dark's in tartarus, though I personally have awakened him, as well as Giygas Lich. All awakened and empowered Mages are currently forming a group near Eternian central command. They plan on destroying all of Eternia, which should buy you more than enough time to travel to the skies and locate Thunderanous's power sourcd, a lightning bolt known as the striker. Then you must find all remaining eighty six pieces of my power encased in rainbow shards..." Elementros explained, but was cut off by Edea

"So that's what these are...I found four by each individual crystal." Edea revealed

"I think you mean Agnes found those near each crystal." I corrected, and Agnes nodded

"I do not like liars, Edea. And I absolutely despise it when others try to take credit for something they didn't do." Agnes scolded, snatching the four rainbow shards out of Edea's hands

"Wait...Edea, lie? Yeah right...when zombies fly." I remembered Edea's true personality

"He has a point..." Ringabel agreed with me

I looked at Edea, rising an eyebrow at her strange behavior.

She simply shrugged, clearly not even ashamed with herself in the slightest.

"I forgot, ok. No one is perfect." Edea said

I saw a pointless but still fun chance appear.

"Cough...unless you Agnes...cough." I mumbled, patting Agnes on the back

Ringabel rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Awww!" Edea cooed, then noticed Ringabel

Agnes hugged me, and Edea looked at Ringabel with a WTF!? look

"Oh, and you act like you never did ANYTHING waaay worse. Or like that's not cute. At least I never talked ENDLESSLY about women." I snapped, upset with Ringabel

He widened his eyes, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, then smirked.

"Well, in my defense..." Ringabel began

"Oh my..." I began, throwing my hands up in the air along with Edea and Agnes rolling her eyes

Agnes looked like she wanted me all to herself, and to shut Ringabel the freak up.

"I swear to the crystals...if you go back to the old you..." Agnes threatened, pointing a finger at Ringabel

"They are the most attractive beings on the planet..." Ringabel finished regardless of our reactions

I groaned in complete defeat, resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"You've got to be kidding me...not this crap again...oh, and yeah. Over what? Zombie turd?" I retorted, Agnes and Edea stifling a giggle fit

Ringabel...leave it to Ringabel to ignore my retort and say something dumb...

"No...over Men..." Ringabel stated the obvious

All three of us groaned in complete annoyance, sick of the Ringabel before us.

"Whyyyy?! Oh, I thought you meant more attractive than a dragon. Get your head out of your ass, captain obvious." I retorted sarcastically, sending Agnes and Edea into giggle fits

"My head isn't in my ass, Tiz. My head is on my shoulders. Get your facts straight." Ringabel corrected

I threw my hands up in the air, preparing for a slight argument.

"Its called an expression. Get YOUR facts straight, Ringabel. What kind of name is that anyways? Guess that rings a bell, ahahaha..seriously Ringabel for a little kid with amnesia, how unoriginal." I retorted, starting an argument

"OK that's enough! I can see where this will end up at, both of you at each others throats over something stupid, and we have a mission to accomplish, we don't have time to waste, especially at each others throats!" Agnes stopped the argument before it could even begin

I nodded my head, putting it down in shame.

 _how could I let Ringabel of all people get the best of me?_

Agnes shook her head, putting one hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eyes.

"To be honest Tiz, I think you are suffering from lust, just arisen or not. We will fix that later..." Agnes whispered in my ear

Edea turned to Ringabel, clearly about to let him have it.

"And as for you Ringabel, it's not funny to pick on your friends! How many times am I going to tell you this until you understand?" Edea scolded

I shook my head, kinda disbelieving Ringabel would EVER understand.

 _Ringabel can understand such a concept? I thought he only understood women...how to creep them out, that is!_

"Keep it in your head, Tiz." Agnes could apparently read minds

And just when I was about to make said truthful remark...man!

"Sorry, Tiz...must've got carried away there just a bit...Sorry to you too Agnes for all those times I picked on you during our last adventure, same with Tiz. Anyways, lets get on with this mage revival adventure." Ringabel apologized

"Apology accepted...yaaaaawn..." I was super tired

"Likewise." Agnes followed my lead

I nodded my head, and beckoned for my buddies to follow me as I started to walk out of the temple. The other three followed suit, trailing behind me without a second thought.

"Uh, Tiz...may I ask just how we are going to get into the sky?" Ringabel asked, uncertainty lingering in his voice

"Is it not obvious? Grandship." I answered in one fell swoop, wasting no time

I heard Ringabel facepalm, obviously disappointed with himself for not seeing that one coming.

"Congrats! Thats how we felt every time you went to your one track women centered mind!" I responded

Agnes didnt' punch my shoulder but simply nodded, along with a response.

"You are not wrong there." Agnes added

"Really? I always thought it was attractive..." Ringabel revealed

I dropped on the ground, rolling back and forth as I cracked up.

"Excuse me...BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAH...hehe...heh... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! no..Attract...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe properly

I saw Agnes and Edea smile as I rolled on the floor, looking at me the whole time. Ringabel simply frowned, probably baffled as to why it was so funny.

I stood up, dusting myself off, and looked directly at Ringabel.

"Ahh...great to laugh off a great joke...much less from you!" I said with a smile, paying Ringabel on the shoulder before turning around and continuing to walk towards the entrance, almost there...

 _I'm starting to realize that wasn't a joke...oh let it be a joke...come on Ringabel..._

Thankfully, Ringabel took my hint to can his correction and at least keep his position from getting any worse. And just as we got outside the temple, too. Grandship was only callable with the use of this special whistle called the summon master.

I brought out said summon master, and blew into it, instantly calling grandship down from Agnes knows where (we don't have curse words besides 'shit' or 'fuck'...so the vestals are kinda the 'god' of our world.) Anyways, once we got on the ship, Ringabel and Edea went to the upper deck to to who knows what, while me and Agnes headed down to the beds of grandship to cure my lust problem.

* * *

 **Still Tiz's POV, and in grandship's beds**

Agnes laid me flat on the bed, telling me to stay put as she went and got changed. Why exactly she needed to do that, I don't know, but I trust her, obviously. So, I just let her do her thing as I stayed put, thinking to myself about what was going on recently.

 _So apparently I died, then came back to life. So I must've been in a sorta trance when I was dead, reminding me of what had happened recently besides the doom dragon thing and those dark temples...those were likely apitymemts of my imagination or something, not really that important, I guess..._

Then Agnes came back from so called 'changing', wearing her vestal garb...man does that look good on her...I got, well not really any different than usual, but a raging erection and a serious nosebleed just by looking at her beautiful body.

She seductively walked up to me, setting her 'plump and pleasantly jiggly' so as sage called it, butt right on top of my spear.

"Ready?" She asked

I simply nodded in response, knowing my breath would be taken away soon anyways.

"Lets try something new..." she said with a wink, swinging her perfectly rounded butt around and set it on my face

I removed the lower layer of her vestal garb, revealing that oh so juicy butt I wanted. Apparently she doesn't wear underwear under the garb...no wonder I was so turned on by it then...

She in turn slid off my lower clothing, wasting no time sticking my long and hard spear straight into her mouth. She used her hands at the same time to massage it as she bobbed her head up and down. At the same time, I stuck my tongue straight into her jewel, wasting no time setting to work. This was definately exactly what I was going to need to curb my lust, and I was enjoying every second of it.

I continued to lick her, but focused it once again around the rim of her jewel, sticking a single finger inside it, as Agnes started moving her tongue all around my length. I was starting to feel that accursed limit pushing...but I must work harder...

I continued my treatment, sticking a second finger inside her and speeding up my pace, earning a few gagged moans, which unsurprisingly increased my pleasure by a whole bunch. She retaliated by speeding up her pace in turn, the two of us respectively driving the other closer and closer to their limits. It was almost a competition, each of us not wanting to be the first to reach their limits, and instead of buckling down and trying to keep the other on the offensive, kept speeding their pace up to try and push the other to their limits faster.

I was still enjoying each and every moment of this heavenly treatment I was recieving whilst still giving Agnes the treatment she so totally deserved in return for giving me mine. However, I felt my limits being reached, and in turn was the first to cum. And who says girls aren't tough!?

I however pushed Agnes over her limits literally maybe a half a second later, each if us completely out of breath. We both gasped for breath, Agnes slinging herself around to have her booty back on top of my spear, and effectively put my length inside her, my lust literally one act away from being curbed almost for good. Agnes simply kissed me and let me do all the work, forcing me to focus on two things, technically three with the grunts of pleasure, and Agnes had only one, technically two with her moans of pleasure. However, the grunts and moans were uncontrollable anyways, so I just stopped thinking outside the box and began thrusting and kissing back, staring the road back to lust freeness.

I was still enjoying every last second of the sex, but knew I wasn't gonna last very long, considering that this was only my second time other Agnes. I thrusted as hard as I could from the start, never letting up on my pressure. We both began our uncontrollable sequences, though muffled my the kiss we were sharing. The sound of flesh slapping began to echo around the bedroom, but I only went harder, turning the but of us red from blushes of pleasure. I went as hard as I could, and really no words can describe the sheer joy of how good it felt to be humping Agnes, a girl that was supposed to be a dream, but it wasnt. Oh, yeah, same with the sex itself, especially the booty. Lemme tell you this guys, keep at it, never give up, ignore discouraging messages, and YOU CAN NOT FAIL!

I felt the tug in my gut which I was starting to figure out meant your release was near, and I hilted myself inside of Agnes just as she came all over me, once again the clamping triggering my own release. I waited fir the unclamping as the sorta weird feeling of cum dripping out all over your manhood ensued, and once it was all over, I released myself from her jewel. Then I enjoyed a nice romantic kiss with Agnes, a nice bonus to the lust curbing pleasure fest known as sex.

We kissed for around a minute or two, before breaking free, and then she rolled off of me, going to change back to her formal wear. I on the other hand, simply found and put my pants back on, before just deciding to chill on the bed and wait for Agnes to finish changing.

It only took about a minute for Agnes to finish changing before heading out of the room, with me by her side. It was then I hear Ringabel call over the intercom.

"We have found the lightning. I repeat, we have found the lightening...and Edea's reaching her limit here...slluurrrrpp..." the intercom spoke

 _Wait what? Was that a slurp of juices I heard? What in the world...?_

We both froze and celebrated internally, besides Agnes's head sexy level up head tilt, and my two handed catch celebration...thing..then we turned to each other and nodded, racing up to the deck where the other two were awaiting us.

I then froze, much to Agnes's confusion, making her stop in her tracks and come back to see what was up.

"What's wrong? Still plagued by lust?" She asked in a serious tone

 _Would she really go at it twice on less than an hour...? Well, she does love me, obviously..._

"Sluuuurpppp...slap...slap...slap...slap...ohhhh yeeeeeahhh...slap..oooooohhhh...slap..." Ringabel and Edea were clearly going at it, and Ringabel apparently forgot to turn the intercom off

 _Turn the intercom off, dumbshit...no one here wants to listen to your sexual intercourse with Edea..._

"No, but I wouldn't mind going at ut again..and THAT'S what's wrong." I revealed, pointing at the intercom

Agnes walked closer, sticking her gloved hand on my waist, and the other on my shoulder.

"Hmm? And what is that? A distraction while you try to get away? All ya got to do is ask..." Agnes sounded deadly serious, like she would believe that I would run away from her

"Yeeeees! Slap...slap...ohh yeeeah...slap...I think I'm gonna...slap...cummm!" The intercom spoke

 _Because the first thing on my to do list is listen to Ringabel and Edea screw each other after I just did the same intercourse with my perfect little Agnes..._

I took her gloved hand on my waist and guided in down my pants, and then started stroking her very pretty long hair. She started giving me a handjob, but with only one hsnd, using her other one for leverage.

"Why on earth would I want to run AWAY from a perfect jewel like you?" I asked in just as serious of a tone

She sped up her pacing, knowing the only reason I would grant her access to her favorite region was if I still had lust, which to be honest, I did. She moaned attractively, clearly enjoying herself though she wasn't recieving pleasure. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, letting Agnes do her thing for me.

"No, not that hole..." the intercom

 _Agnes...and what the..._

"Ring-" Agnes placed her other gloved hand over my mouth at the same time that I reached my limits, cumming all inside my pants

"Let him embarrass himself...and Oops...could you do the same for me?" Agnes politely asked

I nodded my head yes, and smirked when she decided to let captain perv and misses fight embarrass themselves

"There you go! Ooohh...yeah, fuck my ass!" I heard Edea's voice loudly ring over the intercom

I stick my hand down Agnes's dress, beginning to finger her, after I found the entrance. I noticed Agnes place both hands over her mouth in shock and then look at me, and I had a no different look on my face. We both froze for a second, before Agnes voiced both if our reactions as I began to finger her, deciding to go through using two.

"What in the world...how...unproper!" Agnes stated in a shocked voice

I sped up a bit, causing Agnes to close her eyes and throw her head back in total pleasure, same as me. I kept going, doing my best to tune out all the unclassy and extremely disturbing messages being thrown out for all of grandship to hear.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with them whole I'm pleasuring you, sweetheart..." I apoligized, uterly shocked at the lack of class these two...

"Yes!...slap...Yeeess! slap, slap, slap...Fuck my hairy...slap...fucking ass harder...slap...ring that bell...slap...deep within...slap...my ass!" I heard Edea's voice ring over the intercom

Scratch that. Only shocked by Edea specifically. Ringabel, honestly unsurprisingly hasn't said jack squat since the intercom was turned on. I sped up my fingers further, feeling Agnes tense up from hearing those disturbing messages.

"Calm down, honey...well...we'll let them have it after they are done bsing classless...I promise..." I promised to my beautiful wife, making her relax and enjoy my treatment

I kept going for only a bit longer, before Agnes came herself, the liquid soaking the bottom half of her dress. I then removed my fingers, kissing Agnes to try and drown out the next disturbing message.

"Now we both are drenched in our own fluids and smell like sex..hehe..." Agnes adorably giggled, then accepted my kiss just in time for the next disturbing message

"Oooo...I'm reaching my limits!" _t_ _hank goodness..._ "aaaahhh...there's my cum...all over your fucking ass..." _not you too..._ "yeah...all inside my dripping wet hair cunt! FUCK. YES." _Oh good grief..._

Agnes broke our kiss, taking my hand in hers and marched up to the upper deck, making sure to quietly sneak past the two classless butts, and yelled into the intercom something that had me nodding my head in agreement

"Keep calm, residents of grandship. This is EXACTLY what it seems. Two utter nincompoops screwing...each other really, and your minds!" Agnes called over the intercom, and I heard two 'oh shit...' from the two lovebirds

I turned around to face the other two.

"Hey, dipshit. You forgot to TURN OFF THE INTERCOM! Everyone heard every sexual word since the lightning bolt was found!" I yelled at them, and they quickly put their clothes back on

"Hush, sweetheart. Everyone just heard that, too." Agnes said with a hand over the microphone

She removed her hand from the intercom, continuing her little speech, or was about to, before Ringabel yelled the most random thing, interrupting her.

"But...thats NONE of MY buisness, now is it? It's not like that was CLASSLESS or anything!" I heard Ringabel yell

Me and Agnes turned around to look at him, boasting a 'wtf?!' Look and a raised eyebrow after we slowly turned around, almost land turtle slow. We then tured just as slowly , looked at each other, shook our heads, and Agnes pulled me in close, whispering something in my ear with one hand back on the mic.

"Da freak? He was doing the same thing..." Agnes whispered in my ear

I shook my head, I was just as confused.

Agnes pulled me in as close as she could, holding my hand in hers...with those ultrasoft gloves...aahh...and a hand massage...hell...yes...

"Uh...thats it for now..." Agnes awkwardly stated, turning off the mic but keeping me right next to her, probably slightly scared of Ringabel

The aforementioned devil snuck up on us, even trying to scare us.

"Hehehe...we are fully...clothed now...read to dry hump, Tiz?" Ringabel whispered in a creepy voice, and me and Agnes smacked him with our intertwined hand as hard as we could

A satisfying 'thud' was then heard from below.

"Ow...what the freak..." Ringabel almost moaned from below

"Aleight, lets head to the next temple!" I yelled cheerfully

* * *

 **no ending AN, aeromenca out!**


	29. Power pieces 20 and 21! Morning Sex!

**Well, chapter seven is upcoming for you guys. Did you enjoy the lemons in the last chapter? Whaa, me without cheer? Never...nooo! Well, chapter seven includes likely more lemons and a side of doughnuts, so enjoy! I actually had doughnuts for breakfast this morning...mmmmmmm...Besides that, you guys are making me literally infamous for my lemons, with now over 9000 views to my lemon assortment, 150% more than every other story I own...Anyways, enjoy the chapter, guys!**

* * *

Strangely, I was apparently knocked out somehow as I cheerfully shouted "let's go" or something like that..but I awoke on top of Agnes, almost cliche like. I simply nodded my head in complete approval of the romance going on here.

"well, as our next move, we gotta hurry up and get this power surge to Thunderanous, so he can go stall the gods decent...then head out to find those Elementros power pieces! Wahoo!" I shouted just as cheerfully as before, then noticed Agnes looking up at me with a wink

She pushed me off of her, taking the stance of a frown for some reason.

"Get off of me like that right now, tinkerbell!" I heard Edea yell, and Ringabel yelp in surprise

I chuckled at Edea's response to all tgis, finding it extremely amusing. Ringabel didn't look very happy as he was literally thrown off of Edea, almost tackling me, and Agnes, who had stood up, but we both barely sidestepped the makeshift tackle, kinda surprised not at all.

Ringabel shot up immediately, wasting no time being a freaking dipshit by holloring...

"You may have my pride, but I have your ass!"

Agnes shook her head, taking my side and putting one arm around my back.

"That doesn't even make sense..." she stated the obvious

I nodded my head, patting Agnes on that oh so sexy back...yeah, I'm weird...but sexy *puts on sunglasses* bitch!

"Tell me about it..." I added, shaking my head as I watched Ringabel charge at Edea, wasting no time flipping her over and sticking his morning wood near her butt

I turned me and Agnes around, whispering something in her ear. But first...

"Noone wanted to see that Ringabel, you sick fuck!" I yelled back at Ringabel, and Agnes nodded, reaching in my pants to get what was rightfully hers

I took the liberty to toss my own garments aside, allowing Agnes full access to my morning wood.

She stroked it slowly from tip to base, feeling me up although we had already 'did it' so as they call it nowadays thrice. But I let her strip me of my clothing, sucking my length from base to tip slowly, wasting no time in sucking me off like a freaking lollipop that tasted oh so meaty, or so I would imagine and so I'd been told, not from personal experience, obviously I am straight as I am freaking married to Agnes(on-yes), that oh so sexy wind vestal from ancheim, land of sand and time. I studied her headband as she sucked me off vigorously, with me emitting the usual grunts of pleasure uncontrollably by myself.

 _Soooo sseeeexxyy...aaaaahhh...ah...so...so goood...keep it up, Agnes..._

Agnes continued her treatment, and as my stamina had increased over the three times we had 'done it', I was able to only take so much more of this admittingly oh so heavenly treatment, and threw my head back and moaned really loudly as I came all inside of Agnes's mouth, even attracting the attention of Ringabel and Edea.

They simply rolled their eyes and continued to fuck each other, and I just kinda was like whatever...Agnes released my big fat dick from her mouth with a distinct 'pop'. She then layed flat on the ground, allowing me to pull up her dress and then pull down her underpants, starting to lick the inside of her jewel, earning those uncontrollable moans from Agnes. I then stuck in a single finger inside her wet and shaved jewel, upping the pleasure and my own personal enjoyment.

"Oooohh yeeeah...right there Tiz...right. there." Agnes moaned

 _Must've hit a sweet spot..._

I continued to target that single spot, continuing Agnes's moaning, although they started to increase in volume steadily, depending on the sheer pleasure I was bringing her. I stuck in another finger as I began to lick around the rim of her jewel, earning an even louder moan sequence from Agnes. I sensed her upcoming release, so I removed my fingers and stuck my tongue inside her jewel, licking around the rim with ease and finishing her, and triggering her release all over my tongue.

I couldn't move my tongue until her jewel untightened. Agnes held a look that perfectly mirrored the pleasure I had been giving her, looking as she had found her version of heaven on earth, and I couldn't blame her. Once her jewel untightened, I removed my head from inside her silky dress, instead returning it to hover directly above Agnes's face, and I stuck my long length inside of her, pumping it in and out with ease, triggering those uncontrollable moaning and grunting reflexes. But as usual, I didn't let that stop me. I kept going, every so often going on her even harder, with both of our heads thrown back in total pleasure as I humped almost madly into her tight jewel.

I felt that accursed gut tug warning me of my impending release, and I hilted myself inside of Agnes just as she came all over me, triggering my own release. I felt the warm liquid trickle down my length then down my legs and hers. I saw it soak into her dress. I finally got free when her jewel unclamped, allowing me to release myself and out my clothes back on. Agnes pulled her underwear back up, and we both stood up just in time to witness Ringabel madly hump Edea's butthole with much vigor.

We both turned away immediately upon laying eyes upon the much very disturbing sight. I remembered the line Ringabel spoke that set me and Agnes off for good.

* * *

Flashback after vestment cave alone Tiz and Agnes, bravely default where the fairy flies, 3rd world

"Cryst fairy or not, you have no right to interfere in another's love." Ringabel sealed the deal for me with that one line

* * *

Back to the present, on Grandship

"Thanks, Ringabel..." I found myself muttering just loud enough for said mirror lover(of women) to overhear

He approached me, thankfully fully clothed now after apparently cumming in Edea's butthole, which was both disgusting and oddly turning on.

"Whatever for, Tiz. Did you get a naughty idea from my little butthole sex there?" Ringabel asked

I rolled my eyes, but then looked over at Agnes, who seemed to be having the same idea as me.

"It's worth a shot..." I mouthed at Agnes

She nodded her head, winking at me.

"No, but thanks for that, too...Ehehehe...anyways, you set me and Agnes up back at vestment cave..." I recited that little fiasco in front of a bigger fiasco

"Huh...gonna try anal...ol...buttsex...pooppacking..." Ringabel gave butt fkin a whole new name

I look at him with a surprised look. Agnes simply groans at Ringabel's stupid behavior.

"Can you even focus on the more important point here!? Jeez, it's like you were made for sex and nothing else besides stalking women..." I ask in dismay, turned off by Ringabel, as usual

He simply poses, making a gay looking 'bitch, I'm fabulous' pose for me, and I start to wonder what world this guy actually came from.

"Whaaaa...da freeeak...?" I ask in total WTFness, wondering now what this guys head is like on the inside

I feel two soft hands pull me away from Ringabel, and hear Agnes's angelic voice whisper in my ear.

"Don't let him get into your head...he'll see to it you go insane real quick...and I love you to much to let that happen..." leave it to Agnes for a romantic moment

I turn around and hug her, almost secretly envious of her gloves, regardless if they are girly, I like soft things.

I hear Edea 'awwww!' in the background, and hear Ringabel say something along the lines of 'mission accomplished'. I simply shrug and enjoy the moment. Darned big, soft, attractive breast...oh gosh...my...oh boooy...

Agnes finally let's me go, and I drift over to the others, then point to the lightning bolt, which I then realize isn't even there.

"What gives? Ringabel, did you use it for anal sex?" I ask in a serious tone

Ringabel looked shocked. Get it? Hehehehehehe...he outright declined my accusation

"Whaaat? Well, that is a shocking revealation...a" everyone gives him a STFU look, and he gets back on track, clearing his throat

"Ahem...no. once we grabbed that lightning, Thunderanous's power was restored, so I didn't use it for anal sex, though I would've enjoy...never mind" Ringabel gave his true speech instead of the groaners

I rolled my eyes in disgust at Ringabel's incredibly predictable personality, although I wasn't entirely sure what the deal was with him, though.

"Oh how I enjoy buttsex...so tight, warm, the enjoyment of pooppacking..." Ringabel almost made me throw up

I looked around for Agnes, and found her clinging to me for dear life, as terrified as I was. I saw Edea unsheath her sword, and use the hilt of it to knock him out for us.

Agnes still doesn't let me go, this time for playful reasons, and not out of fear due to Ringabel being a hard ass weirdo. I slowly make my way up to the steering wheel, not remembering only Ringabel can fly the ship.

"Lets just hurry up and get those power pieces before Ringabel shoves a dildo up his butt." I say, rolling my eyes again as I strode up to the steering wheel

Agnes whispers something in her angelic voice right in my ear, causing me to mutter a 'oh crap...'

"Honey, only Ringabel can fly the ship...so until then..."Agnes whispers

I simply shrug, not regretting confirming and approving Edea's decision to knock Ringabel right out as he was seemingly a serious dipcrap. But I noticed that Ringabel was actually not knocked out, contrary to what everyone here would have believed. I, personally was quite annoyed with this turnout, instead wanting him to be knocked out, and perhaps anal time with Agnes...

Ringabel moved me and Agnes out of the way, taking the wheel of grandship once again, and Agnes finally hopped off of my back, giving my mobility back. She instead took my side as usual, adjusting her headband slightly with a grunt.

Ringabel took the wheel without a second thought, wasting no time in driving us straight towards the next power piece location, and adventure starter last time, Norende ravine. We hopped off, preparing to go grab that power piece, amd wasting absolutely no time charging inside as a group.

We had a small party chat to take care of first, although it was bound to be a good one.

I began the chat.

* * *

Party chat-norende ravine...Elementros pieces

"Elementros, are pieces of your power just laying around in every place we've ventured through besides the world map?" I asked in a sort of shock

I felt my head nod in response.

"They should be, although invisible to those unworthy of bring heroes. You should have no issues finding them." Elementros responded

I saw Agnes take over a look of deep thought, along with Edea and Ringabel.

"So, we just idlely passed them over in pervious adventures, even though they were right in front of our faces?" Agnes asked curiously

"More or less, yes. You guys were fit as heroes, but you first had to defeat Ouroboros to gain back a huge chunk of my power, should be 15 pieces. You can check out the piece diagram and time on the pause menu." Elementros confirmed

I saw Ringabel simply shrug and nod his head, although I knew that wasn't what he was feeling inside.

"Hey, Ringabel!" I called to him

I got his attention successfully. Yes!

"Sure you don't got a stupid woman remark to make before I close the party chat?" I asked, with the girls waving their hands in complete disapproval, eyes wide

"Hmmm...nope. Let's get on with our task already, Tiz." Ringabel said nonchalantly, much to everyone's relief

I looked at Agnes, then at Edea.

"Just wanted to make sure, because he'd likely say something anyways if I didn't ask..." I excused my behavior, ending the party chat

* * *

Back to norende ravine

Agnes lead the group, running up the ravine quickly and wasting no time trying to find the piece and get the freak out of here. I saw something shiny up high on the wall where I feared we couldn't reach, that Agnes apparently missed entirely. I decided to point that out for her.

"Agnes, I see something shiny up really high on that wall, could it be a power piece?" I asked, pointing up at the shiny spot, up near where the path double split

The piece or shiny thing was about 20 or 30 feet high up, where even all of us standing on each others shoulder couldn't dream of reaching. Agnes sighed and threw her staff right at the spot with all of her might, hitting it dead on, somehow giving gravity the middle finger, knocking the shiny thing down. The shiny thing fell down, clearing itself up to be a piece finding device, lost by the gods millenia ago. Agnes manged to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Nice catch." I complimented her surprisingly good catching ability

Agnes sighed again, this time in relief, before handing me the device with a smile.

"Here. You are in charge of getting us near the piece and team cheer up tasks. I'll lead the team and be in charge of locking the piece down. Edea, you are my helper in this matter." Agnes commanded, a dressing each of us but the team won admirer

"Right.' I said with a smile and a nod

"Ok. Can do." Edea said with a nod

Ringabel shifted nervously, probably unhappy that he didn't get a job.

"What about me?" Ringabel asked

Agnes took a thinking stance, almost halariously not being able to come up with a job for Ringabel.

"Uh...help Tiz, I guess...just don't admire anyone but Edea, and only if you must..." Agnes figured out a suitable job for mister jewel licker

Ringabel simply nodded, giving me a thumbs up and Edea a wink.

In response I gave him a thumbs up back. Edea winked back, patting him on the back without a second thought.

I noticed that the piece finder had a piece stick inside it to help find other pieces with ease, sort of like echolocation. I guess the gods must have bad memories or something. Or perhaps something greater to worry about. About what, I have no clue and really don't care, but it is kind of interesting to know why this was created.

"The piece from here actually resides inside this piece finder. I guess we'll distatch it when we've collected all other ninety-nine pieces anyways, we're headed to the lake to the southwest next, to find the piece that resides there, then ruins of Centro keep followed by lots no villa. Everyone got that?" I asked

Everyone nodded their heas, signaling that they got that indeed. I nodded my head.

"Everyone fall behind me. We are headed to the lake to the southwest!" Agnes cried, and everyone got behind her, in order me, ringabel, Edea

She then proceeded to lead us out of Norende Ravine, and the instant that we left the ravine, Ringabel called down grandship, granting us a short thirty second break.

"What? We're hard working heroes that deserve a short break." Ringabel excused his Grandship calling

We simply shrugged, glad to have even a short thirty second break, if it meant that we got a break in at all. A very short thirty seconds later, Ringabel set us down on shore of the lake.

"Alright, according to this piece finder here, the piece is right underneath you, Agnes." I say as I scan the area for pieces

Agnes looked right underneath her, but noticed nothing apparently, as she mumbled 'what gives?' as she kicked the ground.

"Im guessing it might be buried...?" I suggested, and took out a shovel I had found in Grandship at some point during our last adventure, but no one looked too shocked to see that I had managed to find a shovel

I gently pushed Agnes aside from her current position, taking my shovel out and beginning to dig. After only a couple strokes, I hit something extra hard. I reached in the hole i had dug and pulled out a rainbow hued piece of glass.

"Congratulations, you now have a total of 21 pieces, including the one in that piece finder of yours. Would you like to save?" Elementros asked

I nodded, as did Ringabel and Edea.

"Yes please." Agnes confirmed politely, I felt power course through me slowly

After a brief moment of the power coursing through me, I was able to move again. I checked the piece finder again, remembering our next target.

"Alright, to the ruins of Centro keep!" I called out cheerfully, and everyone else nodded in agreement

Agnes once again took the lead, with the rest of us filing behind her. Same order as last time. We decided that we would walk there this time, mostly cause none of us wanted our breaks to be interrupted. After a long ahd slightly painful walk, we made it to ruins of Centro keep, and then I got fatigue.

"Ok, can we please take a break? I'm sooo tired..." I complained

Agnes simply nodded, and me, Ringabel and Edea sighed in relief as we crashed on the floor.

* * *

 **ok, late update here. Planned on it coming out earlier today, but Internet issues struck again...ugh...anyways, I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, cuz I certainly enjoyed writing it! :) nothing else to say but Aeromenca out!**


	30. Adriana, Aeromenca and Olivia!

**Starting another new fanfic. Got an idea while I looked at anime yuri yesterday...ehehe...I plan on making it out into a fanfic much like all the other similar origin story fanfics, that went famous really freaking quick. Anyways, besides the rhime, enjoy the new fanfic, which will have lemons galore. ;)**

* * *

Hi, my name is Aeromenca. I'm sure you've heard it before, but it's my name, so don't oversell it. I'm an 19 year old guy who goes to mythtil academy, which is supposed to be an all girl academy, but I'm the top stealth person in all of lemonexdarc. Yeah, alot of lemons go down every day, yuri, yaoi, or just ordinary straight ones, you name it. But back to me. I'm a 6'3" giant of a man, with a nice big 9" manhood, although it's never been used before. I typically wear a freaking girl skirt (red), girl red panties, and a shirt that makes me look like a doctor.

But hey, you don't get to be top in all of lemonexdarc in terms of stealth missions by being a scardey cat whenever a tough mission comes along. You all are probably wondering why I'm here. Oh, forgot I wear pink kitten embraced socks and fuzzy pink slippers with my hair, nice short brown hair, with a fohawk, matted down and made to look like a girls. I had to pop all of my zits before I went on this mission too. Which brings up the question again, just what the freak am I doing here?

Basically, I was assigned the rather difficult task of finding this one girl and killing her, solid snake style. However, I first must see how many girls I can get to like me. That part is simply for shits and giggles, as they call it. Her name is Serena Luxendarc, my archenemy from stealth school and personal crush. I simply nodded and put on my stuff when i was assigned this mission, like I was trained to do.

Now, I face the school instructor face to face, and she is convinced that im a boy for some reason. Although I know she's messing with me, as I had been told from a couple friends I had already made here that she does this to everyone, kinda bragging without bragging that there had never been an intruder in her building, and certainly no boys. The instructor was about 5'11" and wore a school uniform like the rest of the students, including myself. She had long pink hair, blue eyes, and an odd sense of humor for sure.

"Well. I guess you really are a girl then...fair enough. Your dorm is 181, on the next floor up. You will be bunked up with two other fellow girls..." The instructor could not stop bragging...too bad I had totally broken that right...yeah, everyone will likely thank me later

I rolled my eyes at the instructors bragging, just wanting to finish this mission already, I had already thought about getting a boner in these panties...not gonna be hideable...

"Alright, here's the room keys, get up there ASAP!" The instructor commanded, handing be a pair of room keys

I simply walked out the door, making a 'jeez' face using my eyes, then walked across the floor and up the stairs, making sure to carefully tress the stairs, so my dig bick didn't escape it's tiny confinement and blow my secret before I even got into the room. Once I got to floor two, I flung the door open, walking briskly down the hall until I reached room 181, and I opened the door, which for some reason, had muffled and loud moans escaping from behind it.

I took my advocare grape spark out of my pocket, taking a long sip.

"Ahhh...thats the tiiickett..." I whispered as I enjoyed that heavenly taste

I took one more sip, forgetting to swallow before I went about my buisness.

I simply rolled my eyes at the moans and flung the door open, to a sight of two girls, a redhead about 5'3", with nice CC cup breast, and a nice butt, having her vagina being forefully being eaten out by a blonde about 5'5", with slightly smaller C cup breasts and just as nice of an ass. I nearly spit out my sip of grape spark, but got ahold of myself and swallowed it, feeling its energy course through me. Luckily, I had a videocamera...ehehe..

I took it out, quickly pressing the record button, and quietly shutting the door, which they didn't notice. Unfortunately for me, I failed to notice the appearing boner in my panties, which was more than big enough to entirely break free of my panties.

The blonde then stuck her entire tongue inside if the redhead, and I noticed the huge blushes on their faces, likely from pleasure, and because they knew they weren't supposed to be doing this. The redhead moaned slightly louder than normal, cumming all over the blondes face, much to my personal enjoyment.

They waited out the cum, then shifted positions so that they were kissing each other nice and slow, just the way I like it. They started groping each other slowly, then the redhead looked over at me suddenly, and I expertly hid the camera so it was out of their sight but still recording the whole thing.

"Hey you...get over here and join in, or else I'll tell the whole academy about your little secret...which you did a terrible...ok, would've done a spectacular job hiding, if I didn't already know who you are...Aeromenca." I instantly recognized the two terms the redhead, who I now recognized as Jasmine, and the blonde as Christina

I still don't know how I didn't recognize them on sight, cause they were admittingly the cutest two girls I knew by far, and from what they had told be a while back, they liked me alot for my actions. It also reminded me of my boner and the line that I thought was ridiculous back at stealth HQ, but now made sense.

* * *

Flashback, stealth HQ, before current mission

"You want to change genders so you won't be recognized so easily?" The mission leader, Araxis asked

I shook my head for no, I was a quiet kid, only opening myself up to those I love and care about, the rest can go suck a big long length for all I care.

* * *

Back to the present

I was apparently zoning out, as when I zoned back in, I found myself recieving a blowjob from Jasmine as Christina went and locked the door, coming back to eat out my butthole.

"A-Ahhh that's the tiicket..." I grunted, and earned a smirk from Jasmine as she released me for a moment, using those massive breasts to massage me instead

"You think that feels good...wait until you get some tail..." Jasmine said with a wink, resuming her blowjob

I knew Jasmine, and the only time she would EVER say that is if she planned to give you some of her tail, which I had been wanting for a long time now. In fact, these two stuck by my side at stealth academy, and we had been best friends since we were 5. But these two were no ordinary girls..they will not hesitate to give you some tail if they love and care about you, no matter the timing, or knock you out if they don't like you.

I felt a tug in my gut, but I had no clue what that meant, but I would soon find out, as cum soon came out both ends onto both of my friend's tongues, or more like Jasmine just swallowing it all without a second thought, then rising up and kissing me. I wondered where my clothing went, then relied that she had effectively de-undergarmented me, as the girls were already ready. She rose up, kissing me full on the lips as Christina also rose up, the two of them wrapping me up entirely.

Jasmine then pushed me to the ground, then wasted no time on spearing herself on me, while Christina sat on my face, leaving me to eat her out as she made out with Jasmine, obviously trying to ease her pain. I had to agree with Jasmine on this one, it felt amazing, and she wasn't even moving yet. Until she could move again, I focused my attention on Christina, causing her to moan mid-kiss, and obviously making things sloppy. I locked around the rim, then stuck up her jewel as I did so, moving it like a piston inside of her. Then Jasmine could move again, allowing me to thrust in and out of her super hard, never letting up for a second, and I heard Jasmine's moans of pleasure over even my own, telling me I was doing it right.

I effectively stopped going on Christina, refocusing my attention back to Jasmine, who winked at me again between moans as Christina hopped off. Christina took Jasmine's side, rubbing her massive breast with vigor, whispering something in her ear that made her blush bright red. Right after that, Jasmine layed down on top of me, kissing me in the lips, which I returned without a second thought. I also got more leverage, allowing me to buck my hips and fuck her super hard, making her eyes close in pleasure. I fekt that gut tug again, warning me of impending release. Jasmine came first, her tightened jewel in turn causing my own release. Jasmine looked like she was in heaven, her eyes closed and everything. Once she finished, I rolled her off of me slowly, gently putting her to sleep.

"My turn..." Christina whispered in my ear as she climbed on, wasting no time connecting us

I thrust in hard, taking her virginity. I then quickly made out with her, making sure to allow her to come in and fight me tongue on tongue by moaning. We fought epically, the clash of the tongues. I stroked her hair as I did so, winking at her, as I had no plans to cut down on love or go easier on her. If anything, I was gonna go super hard on her.

She moaned and bounced on me, and I smirked as I bucked my hips into her, making sure to rock her whole body with the force of my thrusts, causing her to close her eyes and moan long and low, much to my satisfaction. I knew exactly how she liked it, and planned on doing just that next time. Still, I continued bucking my hips and consequently my big 9 inch boner right up her tight and warm jewel. I heard the sound of flesh slapping starting to echo throughout the room, but I didn't really care as I was in love with these two cute girls. I felt the gut tug already, but forced it off with all my might until Christina came, slathering my hips in white fluid. I didn't really mind, as that just gave me proof that I had recieved some major tail, and I consequently fell asleep right next to my two adorable girls, leaving all of us in dreamland until the next morning.

* * *

 **The next morning**

 **A/N-nope, that's not it. Long chapter for you guys ;), plus, I'm not done yet and I need to go more undercover with my updates...hehehe...**

I woke up with Christina still on top of me and Jasmine next to me, but they were already awake, and we're stroking my hrad like I was a cat, like seriously what the heck? Anyways, I sat up, forcing Christina off of me. Jasmine leaned in and gave me a news update.

"Luckily for us, the first week or so is just for getting used to your roomates, making friends, and having fun!" Jasmine whispered in my ear, telling me exactly what I wanted to hear

I nearly did a fistpump upon hearing this, mostly because it meant at the least that I got to receive tons of tail for a couple days, at least until this so called 'week of fun' wore off. I noticed my appearing boner and remembered that I didn't, unfortunately have the luxury to just parade around in this all the time, or wait,...that sounded gay...ok, I couldn't just wear guy clothes all day, and any boner was drastically bigger than what this skirt and underwear would cover. It was then I noticed an extremely cute girl walk by our door, opening it somehow. I immediately recognized her, knowing exactly what she wanted.

I didn't even bother hiding my identity from her, mostly cause it was entirely useless, plus no matter what, I was going to receive tail from her.

She is about 6'0", with sea blue eyes, long light brown hair that really strokes at really just my heart, really nice DD cup breasts, plus she wore the regular school uniform, but with bright pink panties that were visible under her shirt red ruffled skirt, plus she wire white gloves and an all white long sleeve shirt that makes her look like a doctor.

She walked into the room slowly, giving me a stern look and never stopping looking at me, and I knew what she wanted, but I really didn't want to have her be mean to me. I looked down at the floor, hiding my blush, as much as I didn't want to admit it, she was absolutely gorgeous, leaving the likes of even my steel cold heart melted just by looking at her. Christina and Jasmine even knew who she was, choosing to leave my side and get the heck out of there right after they came in, and I couldn't blame them. She sat in my lap, looking me right in the eyes, leaving no way for me to hide.

"You either co-operate with my wishes...or, I will make your life hell, Aeromenca. What will it be?" Her voice sounded oddly soft, and I knew she cared about me, albeit in her own little way

Her name is Adrianna, and in the past, we knew each other. How did our relationship get into this sort of situation goes back to when she was a cat. Yes, she can transform from a cat and back, and so can i. We were trying to find a special orb called the maximus wishus, which appeared infinitely and can grant the wish of whoever finds it. Adrianna found it before I did, and wished to have such power over me that I would cower to it if she came anywhere near me. Luckily for me, she is a super sweet girl, but when she wants something from me, she gets it.

"Come on...good boy...this will feel really nice, I promise..." Adrianna promised as she reached a hand into my panties, stroking my morning wood up and down

I grunted softly, mostly because she already knew exactly how I liked it. Oh, as for the other two running away, Adrianna could also claw up your outfit without even being touched, so I had no choice but to abide to her wishes.

"Of all the wishes you could've wished...why...ungh..." I grunted at the end as she slipped off her underwear and thenjoy her skirt, tossing them aside

She then declothing me as well, tossing my longer skirt and panties aside, granting her access to my manhood. She leaned in, and whispered her answer that literally melted my heart.

"Because I love you enough to not hear the thought of you being taken away from me...by anyone...or for any reason..." she whispered as she took my length in her moutg, hitting all the sweet spots

I trembled in pleasure, hardly being able to take such treatment from such a beautiful girl, who just melted my heart with the sweetest thing I had ever heard. I blushed a deep red, mostly from pleasure as she deepthroating my manhood slowly, turning herself into a cat in the process. She gained a long brown tail coming out just before the edge of her butthole, plus sharp claws on her hands and feet, sharper teeth, and a pair of light brown cat ears plus a slightly currier body. This only made her cuter in my opinion, and gave her a more flexible tongue, now being able to hit all of my sweet spots.

I focused and turned myself into a cat, earning myself a nice pair of gray cat ears, sharper teeth, a slightly more furrier body, plus a nice long gray tail. I smirked like a cat, but then felt a tap on my shoulder and my guy tug, Adriana does not play any agnes when it comes to love. I spun my head around to see another girl, this one having long black hair, being about 5'10", and having still nice C cup breasts. She looked familiar, she wore a blue and white long dress, and possesed the same hourglass frame as Adriana. She leaned down and kissed me on the lips, hushing me quickly. I felt Adriana release my length from her mouth, then sit patiently as me and the black haired girl made out.

"You taste yummy..." Adriana whispered in my ear

She then noticed her black haired friend.

"Oh, Olivia...don't be so naive...I don't think he knows you...or does he?" Adriana was purposevely taunting me

Olivia, Adriana's other teammate. Yes, I got double teamed up on by two ridiculously cute girls, both who wanted nothing more than to control me entirely. Heh. These two I must've gotten mixed up with those other two, who were simply just random girls that were apparently just waiting for me. But I knew their names nonetheless, and I didn't really mind getting layed four times in one day, although cat mating sounded so goood...

I then heard "climb up and get the last chance" from super smash brothers brawl, our favorite game start playing. I nearly broke out in drum imitations.

Then Olivia released me, turning into a cat herself, earning pure black outfit, matching her personality perfectly, but she was just as sweet as Adriana was. Adriana then placed her nice and plump butt right on my face, once again forcing me to eat her out, thrusting a single finger in and put of her tight wet jewel, earning moans galore from her. I felt Olivia climb on top of me, bouncing up and down steadily, and then I was the one grunting in pleasure while dishing it out, throughly enjoying myself.

I continued my treatment of Adriana, whilst wondering why Olivia isn't a virgin, but I figured during the time I was gone, they had some nice yuri. With that conclusion in mind, I continued eating Adriana out, sticking my tongue insure her jewel and adruptely finishing her off. She came all over my face, and while I waited her cum out, I starting bucking my hips into Olivia's, causing her to moan slightly louder than normal. I then felt her clamp down on my length and warm liquid filtering out. Adriana and Olivia waited a second for Olivia to finish cumming, then they switched places.

I bucked my hips into Adriana, leaving nothing to be desired, as I started with a single finger inside of Olivia, piston ingredients it in and out like I normally would, causing both of my girls to start moaning in pleasure. I kept going, bucking harder and using my tongue as a finger at the sane time, which, however diffucult, was completely worth it. After a mere twenty seconds or so of tongueing, Olivia came all over ,y tongue, effectively singling out my focus on just Adriana for the time being. Once Olivia finished blowing her load, she rolled off me, exhausted collapsing on the floor.

I then stood Adriana up on her feet, placing both hands on either side of her waist, slamming her down onto my length repeadely, earning nice results by using the increased leverage to my advantage. I felt the gut tug, and came alongside Adriana, two streams of warm liquid flowing out of her jewel, with Olivia lapping it up as it dropped out, licking her lips as she did so. It was then I noticed that Olivia never had any sort of undergarments on, man was I slow at realizing this stuff...oh well.

I glared down at her, all the while finally being able to release myself from Adriana, who sat down on the bed near us, exhausted. Olivia tried to chase down, but I forcefully grabbed her by the waist,slamming her right back onto my long spear, much to her pleasure.

"Ohhh...I'm honored...I wanted some of that delicious cum...but this will do fine..." Olivia moaned as I slammed her down

I looked at her and smirked before repeating the hip slamming motion, saying what was on my mind.

"You're a slut..." I retorted as I slammed her down on me, rolling my eyes

She tried to retort back, but I shut her up by grabbing Adriana as she tried to get up and put her clothes back on, and then pulling her in front of Olivia, who was more than happy to eat her out for me, much to the surprise and embarrassment to Adriana.

She tried to push her off, but I winked at her and told her the last thing she likely would've expected to ear from me.

"Hey! I think that stuff is hot, as long as you do it while I can punish you for it..." I said, winking as I did so, much to the frustration of Adriana

"What if I dont want to?" She asked in frustration

I shook my head, amused at her cover up.

"Look, I know you guys did that, I have it on freaking video, which I have the SD card it's on right here, so stop trying glover it up and enjoy it!" I retorted, holding an SD card out to Adriana, who blushed and pocketed it

She glared at me, blushing deep red, but let Olivia have her way anyways.

"You're letting me rape you later...no questions, no buts." She seductively stated, putting a finger over my mouth

I felt my gut tug fur the fifth time in less than a day, and felt two more streams of warm liquid flow out all over my length, this time just dripping into the carpet floor. Olivia distatched from me, standing up and walking over to get her underwear. I looked over and smirked at Adriana, who simply blushed and let me tackle her onto the bed. I then furiously lapped at her jewel, causing moans to escape and I'd imagine a deeper blush to be present.

"Awww...love at its finest..." I heard Olivia coo from across the room

Adriana wasted to time in shooting back.

"Shut up, Olivia! But yes...I am enjoying this very much..." Adriana admitted as she gasped, cumming all over my face

I streamed a finger through my face once she was finished, putting it in my mouth, tasting her effectively.

"Mmm...tasty..." I was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Olivia! Adriana! Abby! Beach volleyball time! Get on bikinis and let's go!" A girl called out

I widened my eyes, but was afraid of nothing.

"Shit..." I mumbled as Adriana and Olivia went to the bathroom to get changed

 _more like ultimate challenge ball..._ I thought to myself

Regardless, I threw off my school uniform, which now smelled like sex, and threw on a bikini. Which, for the record, are seriously uncomfortable. But luckily for me, I had to play an entire game of beach volleyball without getting one boner. While wearing a bikini. And playing with other girls in bikinis.

A/N-For the record, I'm as fearless as my characters in my stories. I would do that, granted the reward was as big as it is here. Just saying.

I threw in a MP3, setting it to play 'climb up and get the last chance or boss battle theme 2 from ssbb endlessly. I thought that those songs perfectly mirrored the amount of challenge being thrown at me here. I left the room briskly, walking down to the beach slowly, taking my time. Once I reached the beach, I was split into a team, the red team, or the pretties so as they called it,

 _At least my disguise is working...though normally I would beat someone up if they said something like that to my face..._ i thought to myself as I joined the red team

My MP3 was apparently greatly appreciated by the ladies, as they hooked it up to their radio. I almost rolled my eyes. Almost. Mostly because the songs were truly freaking awesome is why I didn't roll my eyes.

"Cool song. Where's it from?" One of the girls asked

Thankfully, I didn't have to answer that question.

"Super smash brothers brawl." Adriana answered fir me as her and Olivia came running in

"Excellent...two of the three kitties are here, but neither can stop me!" I realized what was going on just in time materializing my sword, you know the one on the profile pic

I threw it at the girl, managing to hit her just in time. I then turned into a kitty cat, revealing my identity, but I didn't really care, mostly because I had found my target. I then used my kitten speed to run up and start clawing her up, Adriana and Olivia joining me in literally tearing our tart apart.

"Ugh...foiled by three cats..one in disguise...agh..." the girl grunted as I sheathed my sword in empty space, looking bad ass while doing it

I then started to walk away, but was grabbed by the other kitties, who dragged me past the beach volleyball place and towards our next target.

"The next evildoer is this way, ya dweeb. And we are coming with you." Adriana insulted me

I simply shrugged, though on the inside I was jumping for joy.

"Honestly, I would be glad to keep both lusts of you two girIs under control, plus, extra fun that way." I said with a Shrug

Adriana pulled me up on my feet, allowing me to slapull my two fellow kitties butts, earning two yelps.

"Oh yeah, we shall do that often..." Adriana actually said, going against her usual standards

I almost questioned what was wrong with Adriana, but just left that question unanswered for now.

"Oh, and sometimes you're going to have to screw other girls to calm them down...I just can feel it, but we don't mind." Olivia added, much to my surprise

"Get back here!" I heard a feminine voice yell

I looked straight ahead, witnessing a beautiful nude blue haired girl chasing diwn an equally beautiful pink haired girl, who looked to be running straight at me. I rolled my eyes, throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Like right now?" I asked with a sigh as I ran towards the girls, forgetting I still looked like one

I was wearing a bikini and everything, tripping up the pink haired girl, taking off my underwear, and then quickly spinning her onto my length, face first. To my honest surprise, she calmed down and sucked me off, ruffling my hair as she did so, ruining my girl look. She smirked as she began deepthroating me, leaving nothing unswallowed.

The blue haired girl slowed down herself, positioning herself behind me, and hugging me tight, whispering a 'thank you' before running off who knows and who cares where.

The girl that was sucking me off actually seemed to be the problem judging by the sighs of relief from everyone on the beach after I wasted no time seducing her, well, more like solving a problem in one fell swoop.

"I'm guessing you're the problem here?" I asked between grunts

She nodded her head, smirking as she released my length from her grasp. I grabbed her hair, spinning her around so that she was facing me with her head staring straight up. I shook my head at her behavior.

"How old are you?" I asked as I forcefully thrusted into her butt, causing her to moan really loudly

I clamped a hand over her mouth to stiffle her, this was gonna get really rough.

"Alright...you want attention?" She nodded her head between moans

I thrusted really hard into her, never letting up on the pressure as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. I went as hard as I could, as her butt halted my progress from being so tight. Adriana put on a strap on and positioned it into her jewel, thrusting with opposite timing as me, so the pinky was always fully filled up. I felt my limits being reached, so I hilted myself in her, and fekt two streams if warm liquid coming out. I then released myself and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **When Aeromenca wakes up, a couple hours later**

 **A/N-still not done with the chapter yet. Praise me, whatevs. By my standards, this is a long chapter. Taken about 5 hours to write by this point.**

I woke up to see my girls waiting for me to wake up, although we were bonded up. And in kitty form. I heard a chuckle, lust ridden and rather sexy...

* * *

 **now we are done here. I hope you enjoyed that, because it took a lot of effort to write. Fav/Follow R &R, keep bring awesome. Aeromenca out!**


	31. The Ruined Temple!

**I know I said that this story was finished without ever even going past the first chapter, but you guys deserve a correct sequel, I'll just keep track of what's going on, and focus solely on a couple characters at a time! So let's do this! And quickly because school starts tomarrow...ugh...enjoy chapter 2, Air clan! You guys deserve it! This chapter stars Aeromenca and Pikachu, who are going to check out an ancient area called the ruined temple for leads. Told from Aeromenca's POV.**

* * *

After I blasted off to the heavens with pikachu clinging on to my back for dear life, I decided to go check out an ancient area called the ruined temple for a quick history update. Pikachu was fine with it, as long as she got to receive my long length when it was fully erect. I simply shrugged and bent her over, pulling down my suit a bit so my length could be completely freed. I then slapped Pikachu's butt cheek, thrusting into her tight and notably wet jewel.

As I thrusted into her jewel with much vigor, i looked around, so I didn't waste any time or get jumped by something that could've been stopped. This turned out to be futile, as we were barely three steps into the ruined temple. I simply shrugged again and continued to thrust into Pikachu's clamp, feeling my limits being reached quicker than I had imagined. Before I knew it, I felt a tug in my gut, warning me that I was about to cum all inside pikachu, that which I did, Pikachu's own release triggering it. I waited out Pikachu's load, then the instant I was freed, put my length back on its cave, stood pikachu up, and started to stroll deeper into the temple all in one swell movement.

"Hmm...it's pretty dark in here..." I mumbled after I had taken twenty steps or so, then turned on my shoulder lights, right in time to jump out of my skin

Right in front of us, was none other than Tabuu himself, looking around the temple the same way that we were, and he immediately turned our way when I shined my light on him.

He didn't try to destroy us, instead simply staring at us, and actually speaking.

"Don't you sense it? There is a great threat upon us. Greater than the likes of even me, and so great that I am not only able to leave my subspace home to adventure here, but to even talk..." Tabuu voice was echoey, but powerful sounding nonetheless

I took a fighting stance along with Pikachu, neither of us trusted this guy.

"Yeah? And who's to say you're not the threat!? Last time you invaded, you nearly took over! I won't trust you even for a second!" I yelled at the floating blue man, causing him to frown

He stood up even straighter than he already was, actually having good posture and looked rather cheerful.

"I was only doing that because I felt that I had to. You see, all you little fighters are simply little specs of nothing in comparison to my great power. However, your teamwork was string enough to beat me, and although I was not destroyed, that hurt...ALOT. I felt I had to destroy you people because no matter how many times I tried ton get your attention, you ignored me." Tabuu could NOT possibly came up with that on the spot

I dropped my guard just a little bit, still not trusting this guy, but less suspicious of dirty behavior.

"Well, if you wanted to be noticed, you want good attention, not bad attention...plus, you wanted to destroy all of the fighters because you are an older version of the same child who crested all of us, and due to society pressuring you, you felt that you had to grow up faster than you needed too, and thus tried to destroy us." I revealed the true identity of Tabuu and the true reason why he tried to destroy us

He simply nodded, but looked around and then pointed to a vase with pictures on it.

"See this vase? It tells us of an ancient threat, destined for only the three true greatest warriors of all time to defeat..and if one hero is not part of it, then they will eventually fail, dooming the entire world...enough chatter. We must collect the other three vases!" Tabuu told a story, then grabbed the vase and set it down on the ground

I simply shook my head, ready to leave the ruins and head back to...oh crap...

"Um...what will rise and how do we stop it when it does?" I asked Tabuu

"What will rise, not exactly sure. How do we stop it, the three greatest warriors of all time must defeat it and drive it back into its prison, even at the cost of their own lives. For starters, head to the ancient ruins and check the place out." Tabuu suggested, and I heeded his words

Me and pikachu then wasted no time running out of there, heading to the anceint ruins.

* * *

 **I plan on giving a proper and fulfilling sequel to the previous that will quell all that could be desired, although it might take a while, and will not be as prioritized as the three other stories I am running, so beware of that. Review if you want be to continue the sequel, or just forget it. Say nothing if you don't really care. Aeromenca out!**


	32. Ganondorf's Romance?

**Well, with link now in heaven beside the gods, the only person to be a hero us the last prson you'd expect to be one. None other than ganondorf will be the hero for the rest of the story unless I say otherwise. This is kinda a shocking reveal, but executed properly, it should be alot of fun! Anyways, enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

Ganondorf's POV, hyrule castle prison

While just idlely sitting in my cell one day, I found that I could bend the bars of the cell doors. I did so, quietly as I could when no guards were around, though it took awhile to squeeze through. When I squeezed through, I went ahead and released my fellow cell mates, who were more than happy to help me take out the guard that had appeared, luckily for me and Yuga, she was female, and had long pink haur that complemented her blue eyes.

She was about 5'11", had well above average DD cup breasts, complemented further with the body of a supermodel, hourglass frame and everything. Then I remembered Yuga was killed, not imprisoned and as such I was a single prisoner, with only this supermodel like girl to keep watch over me. I snuck up on her, grabbing her ass with both of my hands, rubbing it up and down, and subsequently getting her attention.

She quickly spun around, thrusting her spear in a stright line, which thankfully, I managed to dodge, and then proceed to grab both of her legs, slamming them together to take her balance away from her. Once her balance was taken away, I simply stood up and knocked her off of her feet. I then proceeded to turn on the charm.

"Hmm...you are very cute. Although I am technically a bad guy, I do know a pretty last when I see one, and right now I see one..." I said with the most charming smile I could muster, and she simply smiled back rather warmly

I felt my heart melt when I layed eyes on her warm smile, although it was probably fake now that I think about it...I took a closer look at her. She has short pinkish hair, with bright green eyes, and upon further examination, average C cup breasts. She wore a white short sleeve shirt with purple rungs at the ends of her sleeves. She wore nothing else but purple panties, and nice purple slippers. She was about 5'5" upon close inspection, but these things did nothing to quell the boner I had.

"Evil or not...I think we can be at least friends..although you should meet my friend Caitlyn, you'll find her dreamy, even I do...the name's Caroline. Here...lemme see if you are as evil as they say..." Caroline seductively stated as she took down my pants, leaving my humongous 11 inch boner to taste air

She wasted no time in placing her pretty little mouth on it, putting as much in as she could, about 5 inches or so. I was actually pretty impressed with her abilities. She used her hands to massage my length slowly and lovingily, and I felt my heart, one known for evil and true coldness, completely melt at the pleasure she was bringing me. I mean, I'd never felt like this before. For once, I actually wanted to be a good guy, one that saves the world instead of dooming it...

I grunted in pleasure, this girl was good. She reached one hand down into her panties, rubbing herself nice and slow. I grabbed her face, and began to thrust into it, but went slow and gently so as to not hurt the super cute girl in front of me. I felt this odd tug in my gut, I didn't know what that meant, then I felt something release out of my length into Caroline's mouth, anf she swallowed it all, remarking something like 'that's good...' afterwards. Then Caroline gently pushed me to the ground, pulling down her panties and showing me her precious jewel. I stuck my face into it, using my tongue to lick around the outside while using a single finger to pressure the inside, earning constant moaning from Caroline.

I figured that meant I was doing something right, so I kept it up, going as fast as I could and quickly causing Caroline to release some white fluid all over my finger, which I swallowed some of, and it tasted...good, so I got as much as I could before Caroline removed herself from my finger, then shifted so she was about to ride my massive 11 inch monster. She slid down the first few inches, grimacing. She then took a deep breath and slid down the next few, moaning softly. She continued to slide down, getting all but a few inches...

Finally, she slid down the last few, shifting slightly so she was comfortable.

"Hehehehe...this should be good..." she giggled, getting into position by kissing me full on the lips, which I returned wholeheardely

I then started thrusting into her tight little jewel, which was somehow capable of taking such a monster. I felt her while body shake, and saw the huge blush on her face as she moaned loudly, clearly very much enjoying herself. I fekt that gut tug again, this time knowing what it meant. I felt Caroline's release, triggering my own. After the fluids finished gushing out of Caroline, she hopped off, putting her panties back on and resuming her guard duty. I pulled my pants back up just tin time to be forefully pulled out of a Caroline's sight. That would be the last thing I remembered before I woke up, in some sort of bright white place.

Somehow, I knew my time was up...

* * *

 **Another possible hero eliminated from being a hero without a second chance. So that begs the question..who's left? Stick around to find out...Aeromenca out!**


	33. A Bigger Purpose! Ultimate hero!

**Alright, so after three essential setup chapters, I, the author am for the..fourth? Yeah, fourth time a hero in the plot. I know it's kinda cheap, but hey, it's original and entertains both you and me...ehehe...other than that, we have some serious emotional backstory during what you guys would think to either be a lemon scene or a straight fight scene based on my standards. This story will have serious plot going on, not just lemon after lemon with a good story behind it, an even better story. Yeah, I know my stories are good without the lemons. Just a warning, I guess...anyways, enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

my name is Aeromenca. I'm from a small town called Hyrule castle, and I have heroes blood in my veins, or do I'm told. Constantly. I'm 5'11", and weigh about 150 pounds. I have shirt brown hair with the fohawk style haircut. I have a more hourglass shaped body, but with toned muscles. I wear typically a red tunic that matches the hero link's, even having a sword made by link himself handed down to me. I'm 18, but still a virgin. Nonetheless, I have a basic sized 4 I cheerfully unerect length, and it's 9 inches when it is erect.

At the moment, I am spying on two castle guards doing something their not supposed to. One is named Caroline and the other Caitlyn. I like them both cause I think their both pretty. Caitlyn is about 5'10', and is also 18. She boasts a slim hourglass frame and nice CC cup breasts, or so I had been told. She has long blonde hair that flows down in two braids then freely all the way past her perfectly rounded butt. She has super pretty blue eyes that make you feel like you're staring at the ocean itself. Right now, some yuri is going on. Caitlyn is blushing as Caroline pulls up her guard uniform, revealing her round chest to the world, as she also has her purple shorts pulled down, revealing her white panties. Caroline is has both hands on Caitlyn shirt, and appears to be winking with her right eye, the other still appearing open and the color of leaves. Caroline still has her guard uniform on, and the two are looking pretty hot.

Caitlyn suddenly whispers something in Caroline's ears, then starts walking slowly towards my location. I quickly duck my head behind the pillar that im using as a barrier to hide myself. My heartbeat speeds up afraid if what will happen if I get caught. I feel two hands on my shoulders, then I see one hand fiddle with the tent in my pants.

"Oh...what have we here...shh..." Caitlyn puts her other hand over my mouth as she reaches one hand into my pants, stroking my length as she uses her angelic voice on me

I resist the urge to use my fighting skills on her.

"It's ok, Aeromenca...although of you had fought back, I would've put you in the prison for awhile...and honestly, that was exactly what I was expecting. Buuuut since you didn't...I'd like you to join in with us...I trust you saw all of that?" Caitlyn literally just made my dreams come true

I nod my head, looking up at Caitlyn, who grabs my hand and drags me along with her, removing the hand that was in my pants for the time being. She gently sets be down in front of her friend Caroline who looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So you broke my little yuri session...hmm...you awful cute for a quiet eavesdropper..." Caroline whispers in my ear, taking my pants off and tossing them aside

Caitlyn climbs atop me, kissing me full on the lips. I almost lost it from shock, but I pulled it back together and returned her kiss, rubbing her perfectly rounded butt as I did so. I noticed Caroline walking away from us, leaving just Caitlyn to take care of me. Caitlyn broke away rather quickly, then trailed her attention down to my tent, allowing me to take her guard shirt and pants off for her as she did so. She simply pulled down her underwear and speared herself downwards on me, clearly not really one for the love card, and just got it over with.

I thrusted a couple times into her, but since this was my first time, I came quickly and was forced out while she simply reclined herself and walked away. I reclothed myself and walked out of the guard chamber, coming face to face with another girl. This one was even ore gorgeous than any one I had ever seen, but I ignored her nest I could and tried to walk around her, just to have her grab my arm super forcefully and spin me into the ground, falling on top of me afterwards.

"Going somewhere?" She asked almost delicately

I tried to throw her off of me, but to no use and just to have her chuckle quietly. She was definately stronger than she looked.

"Listen, I know you are starting to lose hope in girls..." she began, and I cut her off

"How do you know that?! Been stalking?" I sort-of freaked out when I heard that

I felt her flip me over, then tale off my underwear and pants and toss them as far aside as she could

"You won't be needing those...cause I can and will reignite your passion for girls..." the girl promised as she crawled up to my face, and I got a good look at her

 _Approximately 6'3", really large almost DD breasts, long brown hair that goes just slightly down past her shoulders, blue eyes, brown headband, x shaped hair holder, nice hourglass frame, curved as heck butt. Then she is wearing a brown leather dress that is just slightly too big, brown fuzzy socks and slippers. Hmm...trying to hide her identity._

"hmm..." I mumbled as I tried to figure her out

The girl stood up, adjusting her collar as she walked over me, and I noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear...I turned to watch her leave, determined to get out of here ASAP whole not attracting attention from that girl

"I can see that brain working from up here..." I heard a vaguely feminine voice call down to me

I simply narrowed my eyes and took a fighting stance, walking over to put my clothes back on. I then felt a pair of hands around my chest, locking me on place. I tried to shake free of its grasp, but to no avail.

Suddenly, I was spun around so I could see that my capture was a girl, then tripped up and caught from underneath. I then felt a hand heap my length, stroking it up and down briskly. I couldn't even resist this treatment, as the girl was so good at it that she rendered even me helpless. I could only throw my head back and moan in pleasure.

"What's the matter, change your mind?" The girl asked, going even faster and pushing me to my limits

I couldn't take much more, and she knew it.

"W-who?" I asked between absolute outright moans of pleasure

I saw my cum shoot up in the air and go everywhere and I sighed because I though it was over, but she only went faster.

"I won't tell until you promise me that you'll abide by my every wish...and I'll stop doing this for you don't like it...But I highly doubt that you will want me to..."she whispered in my ear

"S-show y-yourself A-AAHH.." I managed to get out before I came a second time

"Do you promise you'll bide by my every wish?" She asked me

I nodded my head, just wanting for this girl to let me go so I could go back to being me. Plus it was kind of degrading to be completely manhandled.

She finally let me go, and immediately upon release, I spun around. I then saw one of the most infamous faces of all time. However, all those who knew her and her crew were dead by now. Which brought me the question...how do I know who she is and what she's known for...?

"You...the first lesbian..." I mumbled, placing one hand on the sword I had spent months building

I spent literal months working on it tirelessly, forging this sword from a sacred stone, known as Skystone. The stone is so rare that only one exists, and it is now in the shape of my long blade, which I named Salamenca (SAla-Min-Ca). The results of using the sacred stone as a forging material was that the sword that only I could even touch. Yes, of anyone else touches it, they are thrown far away by a blast of wind. The sword is so heavily imbued with wind magic that it is capable of slaying aerial based or flying monsters with a single strike regardless of anything. What the monster species is, current health, nope. Negated entirely.

"...you recognize me then...which means you are either part of the Council of Arrows, an innocent bystander that I forgot to slay, an ancient hero revived once again, or my ally..." I knew this girls name

I unsheathed my Salamenca, pointed the wind imbued blade at her. She stared at the tip, throwing her dress off and confirming my suspicions.

She was as beautiful as the legends say, boasting long red hair, matching red eyes(natural, not a camera screwup). Her hair had two strands flowing down on the front whilst the rest of it came down the back. She was about 6'4", and appeared to be rather heavy, besides the fact that she had an almost perfect hourglass frame. I could see her in all her nude glory, but that only increased my guard, taking a fighting stance and putting two hands on my blade. She had incredible DD cup breasts. Despite all of this, I tensed up into an almost crouching position, getting ready for battle.

She rose up into the air using her levitation, creating a rainbow void that sucked me in, starting a fight to remember. This girls name...Petal...the first lesbian.

* * *

 **Fighters- Aeromenca, Petal. Arena, Rainbow void. Smash style battle. Petal is the boss(like Tabuu or Ridley in the SSE SSBB)Music- vs. Zero two, SSBB remix**

 **A/N- Smash style as in damage percent and knockback, not movesets, you'll see...**

I landed sofly on a rainbow hued platform, with my sword still in hand. I stood up fully, facing my opponent, who was standing across the arena from me. She charged me, I tensed up. She stopped adruptely and rose in the air using her levitation before firing a beam if rainbow energy.

I raised my wind imbued sword to block the atrack, the sword absorbing all the energy. I then proceeded to throw my sword at Petal Mario 64 style, but it completely missed her, flying over her head by about 5 feet. I then teleported behind the sword, picking it up and beginning a sneak attack while Petal was still confused as to where my location.

It didn't work however, as Petal simply teleported away in a burst of rainbow energy as soon as tried to approach her.

"I honestly admire you for picking a fight with me, although you know you will lose...you still seem more than willing to die trying to defeat me...thats nothing but the pure honor of a warrior..." Petal complemented, and I simply didn't move an inch, if inch was a typical hero

Instead, I charged her when she was talking, after throwing my sword well above her head, teleporting to grab it. As soon as I grabbed it, I threw it straight down, leaving an easy manuver. I teleported to grab my sword once again, pulling it out of the ground and beginning my charge. After I got within a couple feet of her, I personally experienced why heroes wait until the villian is done talking before they try to stop them. At the last second, she spun around to face my backside, grabbing both of my arms, rendering my link style dash atrack haired. She then kneed me in the back four times quickly, dropping my arms.

I fell to the ground in pain. She chuckled, sighing in what seemed to be complete disappointment before charging up a one handed slam attack, preparing to finish me.

 _Owww...that really hurt..._ I thought as I quickly rose up and back flipped to dodge that rainbow slam

She gasped in honest surprise, but then smiled warmly before taking a fighting stance, clearly almost glad I had pulled a badass move to dodge her finishing attack.

"Hmm...I feel...attracted...to you, legitimately...I've never felt like this before...there's something about you that makes my heart...almost melt..." Petal actually seemed to mean those words, having one hand between her legs and all

I thought she was trying the sneaky tactics, but I git vibes that told me she actually meant those words through and through, so I dropped my guard. Just a little bit.

"How do I know that you're not just pulling a cheap tactic for a cheap victory?" I asked her

She looked my way, surveiling me entirely, taking in every detail.

"Do I seem like the type to do that sort of thing? I earn my victories, and actually fight fair giving my opponents at least a chance to fight back. And that right there is what I'm talking about, the willingness to belive such a...random battle statement, provided evidence..." Petal asked me, and I honestly couldn't see her pulling something like that

I dropped my guard just a little bit more, becoming slightly more convinced. I wasn't going to be won over so easily like most heroes, however.

"Why did you decided to become a lesbian yourself and effectively start a tradition that would soil the lives of so many and break hundreds of hearts?" I asked her, wishing to know all details of her backstory

She looked skywards, and if I wasn't an honorable warrior, I would've taken the chance to finish her off right then and there.

"I chose this path because I was hurt. And not just once or twice, oh no...more like literal hundreds of times, picked on constantly throughout my childhood because I was just slightly more powerful than everyone else, having superpowers much like you...although I'll stop right here and say that of you die..." Petal began to cry at the end, dropping to her hands and knees

I completely dropped my guard at the sight of her starting to cry at the mere thought of my death. And I could tell these were real, heartfelt tears...I'm not sure how, but I could just tell. I ran over to her, kneeling by her side and recieved an unexpected show of affection. A hug. A really tight one at that, as if she never wanted to let me go ever.

"Don't ever leave me...I don't want to finish you...you're my only hope...my only hope..." She sobbed into my shoulder

I could only hug her back and close my eyes.

"Don't make me do it...I'll never forgive myself...and to avoid a situation like that, you must know all I can tell you..." Petal stopped sobbing and shook herself back to reality

She looked me in the eyes, then motioned for me to sit down.

I did so, and she once again floated up into the air, this time drawing me into a sort of bedroom, where the girl I had met earlier awaited me, just casually laying on the bed. We appeared above the bed, gently dropping down onto it. I looked around the instant I emerged.

The bed was king sized, with red velvet soft plush sheets, and red velvet pillows. I looked around the room. Plenty of open wall space. Big room, with multiple notable features. Big box of what appears to be sex toys, two closets, multiple couches, and a futon near the door in the front. The wall is painted red velvet to match everything else in the room.

 _that should be enough to recognize this place in case something goes awry later..._ I thought to myself as I noticed Petal going over to one of the closets, dressing herself in the same gear that she wore as she started a really bad tradition

I looked at the brown haired girl, she wore her outfit. A tight, as in hugs the body tightly brown dress that goes from her chest to her knees, with no sleeves. The dress was soft on the exterior and the interior from what I could tell. She wore brown leggings from the knees down, bunched up near her high heels.

"How did you survive...?" The girl asked

I shook my head, having a question that I considered to be more important.

"Never mind that. What are both of your REAL names, not Petal and...hold on...ah! Leaf. Your ENEMIES call you by that..." I asked them, by instinct putting my hand on my hilt, which was, surprisingly not missing my sword

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see 'Petal's' real outfit. A short sleeved red velvet shirt that was a soft as 'Leaf's' brown dress. Then a short red velvet skirt that didn't even cover up her red velvet panties. She wore two red velvet bowties on top of her hair. She then wore red velvet leggings that bunched up as the neared her red velvet slippers. She spun around in the outfit, giving me a nosebleed and a raging erection, which immediately tasted the air...

"My name is Violet. Hers is Katy. And you, Aeromenca are our greatest enemy!" Violet yelled the last part, and suddenly, it all came back to me

* * *

I clutched my head in pain as my memories returned to me.

"An adventure. Literally one move away from finishing them forever...vanquishing the Gods greatest enemy, when, out of nowhere...I was sucked into a jet black void, depositing me in an alternate world...one full of moemon and moebabes. When I first emerged, false memories were put into place, in the form of a 'training exercise' that was supposed to 'train us for the world ahead'...but, one day after a training course, the dark aurora, the embodiment of all things evil, appeared. I was forced to climb heroes road, and claim the Golden Gera, 'cleansing all evil from this world'. In reality, it made things wayyy worse, powering up the evil in our world beyond belief. However, it passed that path, allowing me to sink into another dimension, this one filled with the smashers of all that is good and right...however, before I could fully complete that path, I was sucked into this one, the final path. In order to pass this test and move to the final battle, I must defeat the penultimate boss, which would be you two...but if I win, with no holds neared and going all out on both sides, all three of us survive the battle and are transported to a rainbow dimension, where we wil, fight the ultimate bods and bearer of all evil. But only if I can win..." I recited what I had just remembered

I unsheathed my sword, the legendary Salamenca, which all menca brothers weild, and got into a fighting stance, pointing my sword at the two, who took fighting stances.

* * *

 **Smash style battle, knockback. The two will be drastically more powerful than Aeromenca...?, but we'll see who wins. Stage- Lesbian HQ, no barriers. Items- off. Music- Versus Airy(final form) from bravely default-Where the Fairy flies.**

 **A/N- a classic smash style battle. Attacks mace up as I go along, so no flames please! Enjoy! And do listen to the track I put as music as you read, they're always good ones... ;)**

I was already standing as this duel begun, and the world weren't going to be playing games this time, that's for sure. I noticed a percent bar in visible sight. I knew that this was a smash style battle, with only a clean victory going to be accepted here. To begin, I hurled my sword the instant I could, actually landing a hit on Katy, knocking her down. I then teleported to grab the sword, quickly landing and charging Violet, who was waiting for a physical attack, I could tell. I then hurled my sword at her with a jump, catching her off guard. I noticed a rainbow beam out of the corner of my eye coming from Katy, so I quickly mid-air dodged, effectively dodging the attack just as my sword hit Violet, who stumbled slightly before regaining her balance, also prompting me to teleport and grab my sword.

I did so before my sword could be taken away or bounce to high, quickly thrusting it downwards in a midair attack, landing another hit on Violet, who was knocked down. Katy tried to rush me with a rainbow slash attack, and I turned and parried the strike, quickly stroking back using a counter-like move, knocking her a decent distance. I ducked a roundhouse kick from Violet, using a spin kick on the ground to trip her up, then quickly thrusting my sword into her stomach, launching her a decent ways up. I checked the damage bar briefly.

Aeromenca- 0% Violet- 39% Katy- 38%

I then shot up, jumping over a sweep kick, then threw my sword up. Waiting til the last second until it was at its apex before teleporting and grabbing it, dodging a rainbow infused heel kick. I used the dodge as a combo by fast falling, drawing their fire, before chucking my sword straight at Violet, knocking her away and does again. I felt a hard kick just graze my arm, but it hurt really bad nonetheless. I then turned and punched Katy in the mouth, quickly teleporting and grabbing my sword, wrestling it out of Violet's grasp, reaching my arm around her chest. I then kicked her shin, then released her before slashing her hard across the back with my heavy sword, knocking her an impressive distance sideways.

I checked the damage counter.

Aeromenca- 25% Violet- 79% Katy- 67%

I charged after Violet, jumping over the edge if the platform we were fighting on to thrust my sword downwards, delivering the final blow, and meteor smashing her to her doom. When I ran past Katy, I had to dodge an attack, and she followed me after I passed her, making my job easy with just another downwards sword thrust finishing her off as well.

Before I could even do anything else but cheer, we were sucked up by a black void.

* * *

 **That's actually the penultimate chapter right there, although only a couple more menca brothers have to pass their tests in order to complete Aeromenca, god of wind. Who knows, maybe Kranos won't even be assembled yet, leaving a single crushing blow to finish the job off. However, the other three Menca brothers will be pulled from their stories and wil, complete Aeromenca quickly...but once I finish this grand idea and basically a rising series, I will release a long, guaranteed to continue past 100000 words and continue all the fanfics I shut down until completion. Aeromenca out!**


	34. Silky and Fuzzy! Hot Cat Girls!

**Well, now that the main sequence of stories is completely finished, I can finally start updating for these other stories that I started a long while back with plans to finish, but I shut them down, this one included. Since my birthday is soon, not saying when, unsafe. Consider this as my present to you even though it's not your birthday! Enjoy chapter four of newly un-discontinued kirbys new adventure in dreamland!**

* * *

The start warriors and the two dark apparent heroes emerged from a light portal to be in a world with pure radiance everywhere. Without their noticing, Kirby and Meta Knight were being turned into humans by this said light, as of tradition. They were too busy looking around to fully notice however, and by the time they turned into humans, they still hadn't noticed.

Darkoid and Dark Master hand turned around, telling the two star warriors a tale.

* * *

 **Now the story is told from Kirby's POV**

As soon as I managed to take this seemingly miracles city of light all in, Darkoid and Dark Master hand decided to explain it to me.

"You two should now be humans, which you now are. Check eacher other out real quick if you'd please.." Darkoid instructed, much to us Star Warriors major shock

I turned to look at Meta knight. It was true. He had his mask covering his entire face, which was now human. He was about...say 5'6", same height as me. He still had his sword, which was being grasped tightly by both of his now much longer arms. He still had his cape wings thingiesm just they kinda hanged loosely behind him. I then saw his long legs and pants. I was shocked to say the least.

"I...i..." I stammeted, not realizing that I could now talk

"Let me tell you the legend of this land. You see, long ago, almost eons ago...a stone was created. On simpler times when disorder was such a rare thing. But just in case, the founders of this land made a stone, the control stone. This stone, made of power great and holy, can bend the will of any person of thing, and can be group cast, though lees effective. You can already see where im headed, i can tell by the looks on your faces..." Darkoid stopped for a moment

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to face the absolute most attractive girl I had ever seen. Or more like two girls. And cats. The instant I layed my eyes upon them, I felt my nose start to bleed and my length or manhood, significantly longer now, about 8 inches or so.

They were both exactly my height, had blue eyes, looked scared, and were blushing for some reason . The first one had long red hair tied in pigtails, and had black cat ears, a black expandable cat fur thing, with a black tail flicking about. She has nicely sized breast, not sure how they measure them, but they were attractive. The second one had pond ice blue hair freely flowing, white cat ears, and white cat 'fur' pullup thing and a white tail that was down, like she was scared.

I was extremely attracted to them, but figuring they had an owner, I spun back around just as Darkoid spun around to continue his speech.

"These peo...Kirby...where did you find those cats and how did they find us!?" Darkoid stopped mid speech and sounded slightly panicked

I then noticed the cats by my side, flicking their tails angrily, glaring at Darkoid. The blue haired one slapped me in the face with her tail, and I felt my face freeze over, amd I clutched at it, grimacing.

"These two...no...too much to accomplish, too much to protect, and not enough power..." Darkoid stammered as he channeled dark energy to his hand

The red haired one turned and looked at me, kneeling at my side. She melted my iced up mouth using some sort of fire power, then snarled.

"You will be first...ung! Hmmm...you're actually really cute..." The cat purred, stroking my various parts with her hand, claws withdrawn

She avoided my manhood, but I knew it was only a matter of time. She then looked back at her friend, who had finished freezing all of my allies.

"W-who are you?!" I stammered, just managing to get that out before the redhead began to stroke me down there, massaging it

The redhead shook her head in response.

"I am not telling you that. I will tell you out names, mostly because the rest isn't important." The redhead told me almost gently, like she was sorry for having to perish me

The issue was it, felt SOO gooood...I couldn't help but moan softly at the pleasure.

"Her name is Silky and mine is Fuzzy. Don't you laugh, Kirby." Fuzzy told me, stifling the giggle I had instantly

I must've looked shocked, because I completely was. Silky climbed onto my lap, and stared me in the eyes...and I just kinda lost it...I kissed her full on the lips from a literally uncontrollable and irrestiblet instinct. I realized what had happened, but she kissed me back, setting me on her lap instead. Fuzzy came up from behind me, wrapping her arms around my back and rubbing her ultra attractive breasts on my back.

"Is that what you want? I REALLY like that idea...especially cause we're gonna need a lust relief where we're going...and with that move, you just became our...pet..."Fuzzy purred, sticking her tongue up my butthole, clearly shameless

I continued making out with Silky, who massaged my length slowly as we did so, making me really have to try hard to focus on kissing. I heard a slight 'crack' from an ice prison, which unfortunately attracted the attention of Silky, who went over to investigate. Fuzzy wasted no time before putting my length in her mouth, slow bobbing her head while using her tongue like a pro. I heard Silky's voice from by an ice prison.

"I know this is your first time...but we won't he going easy on you...plus...personally I'm going to treat you nice and naughty...but that's better than being frozen or being roasted, hm? And don't think of it as rape...cause..." Near the end Silly creeped back over behind me

She forcefully swung my head down, then sat on it, forcing me to eat her out. I started licking the rim, not knowing what to do.

"I think this calls for some naughty sex..." Silky suggested, moving off of my face, allowing me to breathe

Fuzzy removed me, and thats the last thing I remember...

* * *

 **a little later**

I woke up to be face to face with Silky, who was still fully clothed. I tried to get up and move, but I was apparently tied up by something. This was scaring me badly...my face probably said it, and I knew that these cats were merciless.

"Hehehe...you will probably...well...love this...remember...that you're a bitch." Silky quickly turned, slapping me with a whip

I held in a grunt of pain, not wanting to show weakness. Then I remembered...emergency hyper nova! I quickly shook myself, trying to free at least a finger, but it didn't work. Fuzzy then head up the fruit I wanted, right above my mouth...idiot. I used my suction powers to eat it, but felt no change.

"Well, that makes my life easier...and you will be hating me in a few seconds, but that's ok...I hate you way more than you hate me...and I'm not just saying that to be in character here...I really do have all the reason to hate you..." Fuzzy stated, tossing the real hypernova to silky

Silky smirked, slashing the fruit straight in half.

"Now tell me, why on popstar were YOU and META KNIGHT?! Ugh...what the hell happened Kirby!? It disgusts me to think about the methods that evildoer Darkoid must've employed to recruit two star warriors..." Silky was clearly shocked

I was speechless, not wanting to answer.

"Answer Kirby! If you don't answer, I swear I will make your life hell. I. Swear. it. By popstar's light." Silky sounded really pissed off

I decided to oblige.

"He was taking Meta Knight, and I went to rescue him. Then he revealed himself after a short fight, claiming to be a hero after he took us to another dimension where we fought for awhile. Then he claimed to be a hero, naming that Lightia the villian. I figured he couldn't have came up with a lie that intricate so soon..." I told the pure truth

Silky and Fuzzy looked at each other, shaking theur heads before nodding, and Silky brandished her claws.

"Why Kirby...do you even know what you just did?! Do you even know the consequences of those actions?! It's death. For you, and your friend. I really didn't think it would come to this...but apparantely I never should've let you live that last time...should've just killed you then...it would've saved me and my country a lot of trouble..." Silky started crying in her little speech

I shook my head wildly, panicking.

"WHHAAA?! death!? What did I do!? I only was aligned with him long enough to come here, and I've saved this world more times than I can count! Does that count for anything!? Plus I don't have the slightest fucking clue as to what you're talking about!" I yelled in panic, causing Silky to come up and face me

She shook her head, clearly not convinced. She turned away, unsheathing my claws

"What the hell...fine, kill me for a crime that I don't eve...know what. What's the point, you clearly won't listen anyways." I literally just welcomed death, pretty fed up with this shit

Silky bowed her head down, and her tail. She held them there for a minute, at least giving me a chance to twlk.

"At least tell me what I did wrong...other than help this Darkoid fellow...and explain who the fuck you two are and why you won't listen go me." I tried a softer tone of voice

She once again shool her head, but gave me something to work with.

"Drives you crazy not knowing why you are being put on death trial, and especially by two girls that you really like doesn't it?" She said with a smirk, walking away, her butt jiggling extremely attractively as she did so

I wondered why she added the girl part, was she a lesbian?

"You don't have amnesia Kirby, you know what I want, and I know what you want...but it doesht have to beva one time thing...I'll wait as long as it takes. Your choice..." Silky literally made my spine chill

I alread...ok, no clue until she said that. Now I remembered who these two were. Silky and Fuzzy were fire and ice imbued cat girls. I hit it off with them when I was young, and when I didn't know the whole romance thing. However, Silky has a job that's definately good for her, but leaves alot unanswered, answers which I have due to bring a star warrior.

I saw Silky sit down and cuddle up in a cat ball, and I knew for a fact she wasn't joking, she would have the answers even if she would wait 5 months...

"Ok...I'll give you the answers, but you can't tell anyone else, I'll get in trouble..." I conceded, and Silky's ears perked up

She didn't move, but stared at me on her way, making sure I wasnt lying, like she was scanning my soul.

"Hmm...I think Fuzzy would like to know and do the exact same thing I would though...and I doubt that you could find enough cold-heartedness...no. you DEFINATELY couldn't. Plus...I KNOW you couldn't take the thought of being able to do that so much...it would drive you crazy...plus, who is gonna find out you opened your mouth..." Silky reasoned as she stood up and released me from my chains, and then immediately sitting on my lap

I nodded. Both Silky and Fuzzy's jobs are as evilkillers, destroyer of all that was evil. She works for lightia, mistress of light. She doesn't know much about her boss, and even less about Darkoid. I knew all about Lightia thanks to Meta Knight, but for Darkoid I was still in the dark a bit.

"I knew this would happen if I 'took Darkoid's side'...thats why I did it, to see you. I simply had to play long with your games and tricks to get here is all..." I made that clear right off the bat

Silky simply cuddled up with an affectionate look on her face, warming me up. I heard another cat appear, Fuzzy, who sat right next to me.

"Hah...what a genius plan that was...you could've just...oh no...you're right..." Fuzzy made fun of my plan, but then layed her head on my shoulder

 _Ugh...it's going to be torture dealing with Silky while she's on my lap, with my boner..plus I'm probably getting some later...so..._ I thought as I began my answers

"Also, I plan on taking you guys with me on my grand journey here..." I said as I gently pet both of my well still technically friends on the head, and enjoy the looks on their faces

Fuzzy simply smiles, probably saw that one coming.

"Yeah...I kinda figured...and seriously would've been disappointed in you if you hadn't done that, mostly because that would make you a hopeless romance...and in case you can't notice.." Silky blushed at the end but snuggled up closer

Fuzzy reached a paw down Silky's cat suit, rubbing what I assumed to be her clit. She reached it out quickly, putting her paw on my nose

"Hi..." I cut her off, knowing all to we'll that awkward 'third person' feeling

"Oh, you won't be left out...I love you too, although I might know you must a bit less well. Dont worry, I won't leave you out..." I promised

Silky smiled. Fuzzy frowned.

"What if I didn't want that? Hmm, Kirby?" Fuzzy asked

I blushed, highly embarrassed. Silky looked unamused.

"Stop being a douche and show him." Silky commanded almost monotone

Fuzzy sighed and kissed me on the lips, and obviously I kissed back. I could literally feel her love vibes, and they were very strong. I groped a bit, as did Fuzzy, but then she broke away, returning to her original position.

I was stunned for real this time, not just an act to avoid being found out. I heard Fuzzy giggle.

"You think that was good..." Fuzzy was hushed by Silky

"Ssh...answers first..." Silky reminded me

"Ok, Lightia is the mistress of light, being known for her embodying the current generation of light holders, keepers of light. She commands all of Lightress's forces, from special units to basic soldiers. If she so wished, she could probably take over the world. Contrary to what Darkoid said, that control stone exists as three modern day people. However, no one yet knows who these people are. Lightia posses the ability to rain down light at will, being able to blind her opponents if she so wishes. That's about all I know." I told the two what I knew

Silky placed a hand on my heart as I said the last part to make sure I wasnt lying.

"Ok...thats way less than I had imagined, but still extremely useful." Silky said before standing up

I stood up, effectively forcing Fuzzy to sit up as well. I then motioned for the two to sit.

"Ok...we will be your pets now...good little pets..." Fuzzy took a seductive tone as she slid off her cat fur thing, crawling over and kneeling, looking at my length questionably

Silky did the same thing, but crawled behind me, kneeling and sticking three fingers up my butthole.

"A-ahhh! Ow...careful..." I told Silky, who immediately removed her fingers and stuck her tongue inside there, swishing it around as she did so

Fuzzy has taken my big long manhood into her mouth, sucking it off from base to tip slowly, making sure that she heard my grunts of pleasure before she kept going. This felt AMAZING. Silky went even quicker with her tongue, and I felt some odd tug in my gut, not sure what it meant. Next thing I knee, warm fluid was flowing out of my butt into Silky's mouth, who seemed to be lapping it up. Fuzzy meanwhile was busy making the exact same thing happen with my length, and I had to sit down as the same warm fluid came into Fuzzy's mouth, who also lapped it right up.

"You taste yummy..." Silky whispered into my ear, and I grabbed her and placed her on my stomach, making her stand like a kitty

I then pulled her luscious round booty floser, making note of her practically dripping wet vagina. I stuck my thumb up her ass, causing her to collapse on me. Luckily Fuzzy had just finished up, moving around to climb on top of my length, spearing herself quickly as I was forced to lay entirely flat, leaning my head forwards to eat Silky's vagina out hearing her rather loud cat moans. I felt Fuzzy lift Silky up and likely kiss her to ease the pain of virginity being taken away from her. I simply sat up my upper half and continued eating Silky out. After a while, I stuck a finger insure her warm and super tight vagina, pistoning it inside of her. This caused her to release white liquid all over my face, which I lapped up.

Then Fuzzy started bouncing on my length, which felt absolutely amazing. I couldn't help but throw my head back and moan at the sheer pleasure that this act was bringing me. Fuzzy seemed to do the same, but Silky decided to take her side, whispering stuff in her ear as she rubbed her clit with one hand and massaged her breast with the other hand.

At that point I was so ridden with pleasure that I couldn't really bother to do anything but think on black and white, bad and good. Then I grunted loudly as I felt the sane gut tug warn me of my oncoming release. Fuzzy came all over me, slathering me with her white liquid, and I had to wait her out. She hopped off, giving my length a single lick before putting it in her mouth, triggering my release. And she got to eat her reward. She gobbled it all down hungrily then switched places with Silky, who speared herself on me in the sane manner, leaving Fuzzy to stick her just as plump butt in my face, and go up to kiss Silky. I started my tonguing job again, licking around the rim first before centering my focus on the entrance. I then stick a finger inside her jewel, using it once again like a piston. I still kept up the tonguing job, as Silky started bouncing, bringing me the sane amazing pleasure as before.

I quickly used my tongue as a substitute finger in a panic action, managing to trigger her release. But her jewel as they call it, clamped down on my tongue, preventing me from moving it.

I gobbled down as much as the sticky white fluid coming out of my very pretty cat as I could, it tasted like fruit. All the while grunting from the pleasure I was recieving. Finally I was released from the vice grip, freeing my tongue and allowing me to once again throw my head back in pleasure, as Fuzzy gave Silky the exact same treatment that she had recieved earlier, clit rubbing and tit groping. I fekt my gut tug again, warning me of my release. Silky lasted longer than i did, and I had to release myself briefly before tgrowing my head back in exhaust.

I felt Silky reattach my length which had rehardened due to being surrounded by two hot cat girls. She bounced once, and I felt her cum all over me, lathering my waist with the sticky fluid. When I finally thought I was gonna get some rest, Silky crawled up and whispered in my ear.

"I'm not done with you yet...I got some really naughty urges to take care of, but if you'll let me do them on you, then I'll let you screw me all day tomarrow, no hitches." Well, THAT was an EASY choice..

I nodded my head, sitting up and kissing my Silky again, groping all over her body, seriously enjoying it's curves.

"So, these urges are...?" I asked

She stood up, leading me to a dark room.

I walked in after her, and she cuddled with me, and closed her eyes. I fell asleep within minutes, but not before my curvy adorable Silky whispered in my ear

"A little later...let's get some rest first..." ok.

* * *

 **Going to leave you on a cliffhanger because you probably want your updates as proof of my promise, plus it's a good place to end off, and I got other chapters to write. And a life. So, Aeromenca out! Wish me a happy birthday, it's very soon...**


	35. Last day of summer!(teaser to new story)

**Hmm...my lemon batteries are seemingly on overcharge here, plus I don't have any stories that I can throw new girls and stuff in, plus this assortment is literally just to me as the great maze is to super smash brothers brawl, minus a few unique lemons. If i made some truly unique lemons, I'd have something that people would have to read this story to read. So... I guess I'll just discharge my lemon batteries here then!**

* * *

 **Going to be Kira POV after Aeromenca finishes talking**

"Hi, my name is Kira...I'm usually pretty shy, but I must ask something of you. I know that I'm only 16, but I need some rough housing... thank you...my life is really rough without someone like you..." Kira pleaded

It turns out Kira was talking to a specialist of sorts, in this case, me, Aeromenca. I know that I've been done to death, but I'm the author, so fuck you go hump a duck if you don't like it.

At this point in time, I am sitting behind my desk in my room, in my house. This Kira, Aw I'm just kidding...I know her well...she's a real sweetheart. A little underdeveloped for her age, but I can work with that..

"Hmm...are you sure you want to do this with me...? I could really hurt you..." I warn

Kira walks around my desk and sits in my lap, reaching under her shirt skirt with one hand and stroking my dick.

"I didn't wear any undergarments...I want this...please." She asked so politely, she was a real sweetheart

Kira is about 5'4", and weighs about 135. She told me, which I'm assuming means I might have her as an option. She has rather long amber hair that comes down in many strands, mostly in the pigtails on the sides. She always wears a cross pendant, and her school uniform, whichapter she for some reason hasn't taken off. The school uniform is a long dress that hugs the body tightly, and at the end transfers into a ruffled skirt. Kira also wears black leggings from the theigh down. She has rather small B cup breats or so, but has a nicely rounded butt. For some reason, Kira is currently boasting a huge blush.

"A-aeromenca?" She asks

"Yeah?" I ask back

"Can I confess something?"

I nod in response.

"I-I think I'm in love with you...you understand me...an..." I cut her off with a big kiss, which she is shocked at first, but then returns it clearly wholheardetly

I break free for air pretty quickly, much to Kira's disappointment.

"Alright...let's do this..." I seductively stated

I then roughly grabbed Kira.

* * *

 _Oh...I'm soo wet...oh my gosh...oooooohh yeeeeeesss!_ I think to myself as Aeromenca places one hand right on my pussy, sticking his middle and ring fingers inside my entrance and folding his pinky and pointer finger over his thumb

He then jiggled it, and I heard the wet squishing sound from my pussy. It was like heaven. His non inserted fingers would massage my clitoris the sensitive pleasure sensor on my pussy as the one inside would tease that area, leaving my mouth agape with pleasure.

While he fingered me in a way, he dropped his pants and underpants, stroking himself for a second before making his next move.

With his other hand, he placed a hand over my mouth, preventing me from screaming it moaning. He then removed his hand from my pussy and inserted his dick into my ass. It felt weird having something go up my ass instead of down it. He quickly pushed me against a wall for leverage, then started humping into my legs. The feeling was rather indescribable, not exactly pleasurable and not exactly painful, just kinda..eh...like when your beat the first part of a rough challenge. Then he started going hard into my ass.

I moaned, now feeling the pleasure of this. It wasn't much, but I liked having a humongous 10 inch cock pumping all the way in and out if my ass for some reason. He started going as hard as possible, and I moaned super loud, loving every second. Then I felt a tug in my gut. I came all over his waist. He distatched, giving me a chance to kiss him again.

He did kiss back warmly for awhile, but then broke free.

"Kira...you're really not supposed to be doing that right now but...hey Katy!" Aeromenca called

A big girl walked out from behind him. She was about 6'2", taller than he was, with an amazingly tight hourglass frame. She had giant DD cup breasts that made me jealous. She is a cat, it would appear, boasting cat ears. She has long blonde hair that goes down beyond her butt, and a furry blonde tail. She has a red collar with a bell on it, and beautiful green eyes.

"Let me fix that for you, Kira...you are not a lesbian, but even you think I'm cute..." Katy coaxed sexily, putting a hand between her legs, fingering herself

Aeromenca snapped his fingers.

"Katy...get over here. Kira, come over here and sit on my desk please." Aeromenca commanded, switching places with me

I sat on his desk, secretly using two hands two finger myself...I really need this..

"Please stop Kira. Please." I smirked at this, going faster

I couldn't hear their private conversation, but I could see Katy's face. I stopped, right as the conversation ended. Katy pulled me in super roughly, glaring at me.

"Hmhmhmhmm...hehehe...I will see that you are begging me to go harder later...mark my words...and if I don't get a chance...tomarrow, when school starts, hehehehe..." she didn't get to finish because Aeromenca bent her over, causing her to blush

"Stop tormenting her." Aeromenca sternly commanded

Katy blushed redder, and appeared to be getting even wetter.

"Yes master." She replied in a highly tone

"I think she likes it when you tell her what to do, you should really try that sometime?" I suggest

Aeromenca briefly looked down at her, thrusting into her crevice.

"Is this true, Katy?" He asked

"Oooohh...Yes...do that please...tomarrow...torment me in school...tease me...aahh...and that in the halls..." Katy whined in pleasure as Aeromenca starter hump her backside, forcing her to start eating me out

The faster Aeromenca went, the faster Katy's tongue got. She was good, licking around the rim teasingly once. Twice. Teases feel alright, they try the nerves. But diving right in feels the best. She did so as Aeromenca started humping her hard, using one finger on me as well, drawing out a moan. Before she could finish me off, Aeromenca finished her off, leaving me unfinished.

"I gotta go take care of something...I'll be going now." Aeromenca said, taking his leave with that

"See you tomarrow..." Katy said with a starry look I'm her eyes

"Ok." I say, my urges curbed

* * *

 **and just writing a casual lemon I come up with a good story idea...there really is no limit to my genius...Aeromenca out!**


	36. Romance Galore!

**Welcome to the sequel and wrap up of Clash of titans! If you haven't read that yet, for Christ's sake, go read it before you dig in here. Anyways, this is less like a wrap up and more like a prolonged adventure, with little evil or conflict and lots and lots of romance, lots of lemons, plus the return of mewthree as a good guy...trying to find Marielle(next chapter) here we have lemons that I didn't write yet...oh joy...for you, I'm sure you're jumping through the room from excitement. Post an of sorts- lemons fucking everywhere...enjoy! ;)**

 **Text feautures- refer back to if confused**

 **bold- A/N**

 _Italics- thoughts of the person whose point if view I'm telling_

Underline- emphasis only, very rarely used.

"..."- speech, person who's talking stated afterwards

And with that shit out if the way, let's begin this, shall we?

* * *

 **Timeomenca POV, in a bedroom in the hotel with his two babe's**

I was teleported to a random hotel with my two 'allies', although I really only had true heartfelt feelings for one of them, but these were some strong feelings here were talking about, not just random ones. Luckily for me, Violet was on my lap while I was laying on the bed, and Katy was on the other one, fast asleep. If I said I didn't plan this, I would be lying, because I purposely used up all of Katy's power just for this moment.

I pulled her close to me in a sort of hug, whispering in her ear. She was truly beautiful, lesbian or not. But that was about to change...

"Violet...I love you...I'm not just saying that, I mean it. Even if we are sworn enemies, I still have come to love you as a person, regardless of your stance. I remember back at your base, with me and my trusty sword taking down every last guard or person we saw, alone no less...I had you within a single smash of ending everything, with perfect timing...you were cornered on the ground, helpless and it was so satisfying, until I was randomly transported and had my memory erased, leaving you to roam free. But what was so satisfying wasn't the fact I had won all by myself or any of that, it was the view...ow...man I couldn't do it even if I hadn't gotten screwed over...I wouldn't..." I actually had almost no issues wording my feelings

She giggled at my words, probably at the fact I provided no reason why I loved her...oops.

"Aww...you have no reasons there...you dumb silly...ow...and I feel the same way, but I will word yours to what I think you are trying to say. What I heard was that even though we are not sworn enemies, I never swore that. Whether you did or not is not my buisness. However, al, those encounters we had did tamper with your emotions. You could see my pain of being made fun of, being ignored, rejected...and you didn't compound the problems, you understood from your heart, knowing what it feels like to be made fun of...but also knowing what it feels to be compassionate...I could sense that you didn't really want to fight me, but if you didn't, then the gods would destroy all of creation, mostly just mankind, so you fought for the greater good, but kept those compassionate feelings as well as those feelings of attraction and wishes to get to know me better in your heart as we fought." Violet effectively worded both mine and her point of view

I couldn't take much more of this waiting thing...four long, painful years of being forced to fight for the gods, trying to exterminate just one girl...had I had several chances to do it...but I couldn't...each time remembering my past, being made fun of constantly just because I was destined to be a hero, and was made to be the one to finish Violet and save the world.

"This you'll want to hear...I was made fun of not because I was destined to be better than everyone else, with heroes blood in my veins and a string sense of duty...but because everyone knew I was destined to kill you, a girl, and a pretty one at that. Everyone though as such I was destined to be gay, so I had to go through absolute hell on earth just to find you, and all for what? Going through the killing process and sealing my demise!? Being thought to be gay because I had a task from the gods themselves...and killing a pretty girl that I had shared those hell pains with, one that I could understand, could reason with. But since I had a task from the gods, I carried it out, and met you for the first time at hyrule castle, with you running away swiftly the instant you saw me, but you left an imprint on me..and a question I still have to this day...how did a girl so...perfect end up with this kind of fate? Which I had answered halfway. Why were you made fun of?"I end my reasoning with a question, and I could see Violet's patience running out as well, she felt the exact same way I did, wished for the exact same thing, at the moment, sex

Violet turned her head away from me, kicking off her high heels and stretching, yawning rather loudly as she stared at me. She pushed me flat on the bed, moaning softly with a finger in her mouth. That action was literally meant to drive me nuts...and she freaking knew it...today she wore a sparkly red shirt, with black non-sparkly long sleeves. She wore a really short ruffled skirt with it, leaving her red panties where I could see them, and then red leggings that were bunched up into red socks.

I felt that vacuum expanding feeling and blood dripping out of my nose, which was my bodies way of saying, ok thats enough talk. Time for lust relief with the one that you love.

She then leaned in, laying her head on my stomach.

"Okay...last answered question before...we really gotta do something..." Velvet said with an almost sighing tone

My hands wandered, groping her oh so plump butt, and she lifted up, nodding her head.

"I can't wait any longer!" Velvet said as she pulled me in close to her, closing her eyes

She then kissed me, and I kissed her back, also closing my eyes, but it felt so right...so wonderful...like my heart was jumping for joy...I remembered as I made out with her, letting her slip her tongue into my mouth, exploring it, what I read online about sex once..

'What does sex feel like?' Was the question I wanted answered, and a answer was: with the one you love and care about, amazing..

I kept the flashback super short, immediately snapping back to reality and slipping my own tongue into Violet's mouth, causing her to open her eyes, taking on a fierce yet playful look as she wrestled my tongue like it was a wrestling arena, prompting me to do the same, wrestling her back. It went on like that for a while, with me enjoying every freaking second of it with no intentions of rushing. I wrestled to my best, and managed to pin her tongue down. It felt good...then I had to break free for air, along with Violet.

"Woah...screw the question..." I was shocks at how much I didn't care about that question I had previously wanted answered so badly

Violet pulled her shirt off nice and slow, making sure to tease me to the fullest. I was stil, enjoying it though...even if she was being a tease. I stared at her breasts, those...oh how I want to play with them...but she was going so slow...oh well. I'll wait. It felt like an eternity, but she finally tossed it off, and I immediately leaned forwards, reaching my hands to grope her wondrous bust...

I groped slowly, feeling the firmness and warmth of them, and hearing her moan softly in response to my gentle treatment. I groped a little more, leaning in slowly and taking a lick, long and slow. They were a little rough, but regardless of that, it still felt so right that I be enjoying this...after all that I've been through, who would've saw this one coming? Not even me...

Violet slowly leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Her hair hung loosely, and I couldn't help but feel attracted, even if this was the so called 'ultimate goal'. Take that, Ash Ketchum. I withdrawed my tongue slowly, then kicked slowly around the edge of the breast, slowly centering my focus to her tit, making sure to go nice and slow, not even thinking about rushing this...I heard the bed shift, and I knew Katy was awake, probably smiling at the sight before her, and knowing her, it would make her very happy to get to witness this go on.

I could also tell by the absolute lack of sound anywhere for that matter. Even with someone watching me, I kept licking slowly, now reaching the outer rim of her nipple. I lifted my tongue up, leaning back a bit before reaching my arms forward to pinch her nipples. At first she opened her eyes slightly, her smile turning into a frown, but then the instant I pinched her nipples she closed them again, letting loose a long, low moan. I slowly sunk down, making sure to be just as much of a tease as she was. I sunk to about her waist before drastically slowing down again, looking up at her expression.

It was a puzzled one, like she was wondering why I was doin...wait...I remembered to take her panties off, the instant I went for them Violet slid them off and tossed them aside at where im guessing was Katy's face, if it was, I'll never know cause I never heard a sound.

I remembered what was going on, shaking myself back to reality, leaning on and slowly licking her clitoris, while using my hands to ease her down onto the bed, and she obliged, closing her eyes and leaning her head back, enjoying my treatment. Her clit was smooth, like the skin on the back of your manhood. I then sped up a lot, kinda using my tongue to lap at various places on her surface. The surface was also smooth, but less so. I lapped up a bit of her wet stuff, and that actually tasted really good, like an Advocare spark (try one, healthy, vitamins, plus they taate heavenly, who says healthy can't taste good?), or perhaps a banana or fresh strawberry...it tasted so good that I wanted more.

I wasted no time dipping my tongue insure the crevice, lapping around the inside of her crevice like you would if you wanted to get the last of a smoothie stick insure a paper cup. And I tasted the goodness, trying as hard as I could to get more. Violet moaned long, but not low, and tried to contain her squirming.

"Ooohh...that feels niice..." Violet somehow managed a full sentence through the pleasure she was going through

As love would have it, I immediately dropped all taste good scenarios and kept doing what she said felt good. The insure was warm and super wet, like the inside of your cheek. and absolutely contrary to what you would think, it tasted nice. She squirmed a bit more, before letting loose an 'oh!'.

That apparently meant that she was at her limits, if the tightened crevice to the point where I couldn't move my tongue at all was any indicator. Oh, and the warm, thick, snd white fluid that cane oozing out too. I got some in my mouth, holy shit...my reaction was obviously very "fuck yes that tastes amazing...", because Violet giggled and swiped some off my face, putting it in her mouth.

"Hey..." I said while my tongue was still clamped, sounding more like a 'ehg' than anything

She smirked just as my tongue was released, allowing me to sit up for air, gasping like I had just ran a marathon. However, I would get no such luxury breath.

"My turn...oh..." Violet leaned in, pausing to swiped some more cum off of my face and stick it in my mouth, well her finger at least

She did to this a couple times before stopping to pull off my tunic thing, tossing that aside as well, on the sane general direction as she threw her panties, without looking. She then took off my underpants, rendering me completely clotheless. She then proceeded to stick my long length in her mouth, emitting a 'mmm...I'm hungry..' first before slowly licking it from base to tip, swirling once she reached the top.

Now that felt absolutely amazing...like water was being showered all over my length, but super warm, sticky water in a concentrated spot, with the rough part of her tongue awakening the nerves for the water shower. That's the best I can describe it. She then put two hands on it, using them to massage it slowly, managing to exfoliate every nerve...and I thought massages like that felt good...she looked up at my experssion, which was eyes closed, head back a bit and mouth slightly agape and giggled, before focusing her attention on my length again. She continues massaging it, and I just let her take me to heaven, laying down straight on the bed. Waiting for me to lay down, she then stuck the whole length of my penis in her mouth, sucking the entire shaft, and using her tongue to exfoliate every nerve as she did so, and that combined with the massage and the love I have in my heart made it feel just absolutely incredible.

It didn't last as long as I remembered it did for Violet, though, likely because the love I was giving made time slow down drastically because you are enjoying it...I felt this odd gut tug before too long, and grunted, feeling what I'm guessing was more sticky white fluid coming out. Violet's face said the sane thing that mine did when I tasted that, hell yes, I'll take more of that...was close to the thing her face said. I enjoyed looking at her face as she greeduly gobbled it down. Before long, it was gone, and she liked away for breath, gasping the same way I did.

"Mmm...that was good...like fresh turkey on thanksgiving morning" Violet described what I tasted like

(guessing, I'm a guy so I wouldn't know.)

"Ready Violet, to do the main event and connect our souls forever?" I ask just to make sure

She rolls her eyes, grabbing and squeezing my shaft, which had shrunk after I came.

"Of course I am...why wouldn't I be?" She asks, rolling her eyes again

I raise an eyebrow, but decided to warn her anyways.

"This is going to hurt, lIke among the worst pain you've ever felt...you know that right?" I ask her, and she nods, putting my shaft in her crevice

It was like an improved version of a blowjob, the same feeling, except that it hugged my shaft in all the right ways, like a puzzle piece. I pick her up, laying her down where I can take her virginity and still have leverage when it gets going and be able to ease her pain. In this case, she was on the side of the bed, kinda hanging off. I thrust in hard, feeling a rubbing feeling of the above described feeling on top of it all. I feel her barrier shatter, and immediately I lean over and kiss her. She of course kisses me back, and has tears forming in her eyes, though she focuses her attention on kissing me.

We start to wrestle tongues again, kinda weak though due to her pain.I kinda felt bad to have her suffer through more pain after she had suffered through so much, but I remembered what came after this...she broke away, rubbing the tears out of her eyes and facing me.

"Ready?" I ask

She nods her head, and I thrust in slowly, easing myself inside of her crevice, feeling the tightness rub all over me, and the warm hearted feeling I've had this whole time gets stronger. Violet let's loose a moan, long and pleasured. I go ever faster, kinda feeling like when I had attempted masterbation and had sorta simulated sexual contact, like it felt super good to the point that it took effort and courage to keep going. But I had that on reserve, which I tapped into as I began going harder instead of fast, grunting at the pleasure while Violet once again closes her eyes, hanging her mouth open and taking sharp breaths. Every thrust brought our love near it's max as well as Violet's gasps that emitted every so often. The bed was shaking from the sheer force I was using to screw her over, and I was absolutely loving it.

I knew, however I couldn't take much more sexual pleasure without cumming, which I felt the gut tug warning me of. Violet moaned as she came, and once again her vagina clamped on my shaft. Now THAT felt good. I hilted myself, the tightness easily drawing out my own release, two alternating streams of white liquid seeping out of us mixing. I smiled as I finished cumming, releasing myself. At that point I collapsed in the bed, which Violet adjusted my posture so that she could climb in next to me, both of us still naked. Before I drifted of to sleep, I glanced over at the bed next to us. Yup. Katy was there, smiling bg with tears of what I'm assuming we're joy, although she was going...what the...

Aeromenca cane into my room, looking around frantically for something. He layed eyes on me and Violet, and his eyes narrowed, a big smile appearing on his face. He gave a double thumbs up and started slowly backing out if the room, and I saw Katy follow him. I smirked as I closed my eyes, mumbling one last thing as he left and before I went to sleep.

"Have fun Aeromenca...I wanna hear all about it tomarrow..." I mumbled and heard Violet make that sound with her throat that indicates mild amusement

I then turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Aeromenca's POV, right after he walks put of the room**

I turned right after I went in and saw that little scene...although heartwarming extremely, it only reminded me of my present situation. Of history, or lack thereof, for that matter. I had a feeling, a gut feeling, no explaination, just a gut feeling something was off...

 _My sword, only the legendary Aelous, was stolen. But why...? I'm the only one who can weild the sword with any success, and even haven't gotten used to its true nature yet. The other five menca brothers don't need or gave ant motive to steal my sword...that goes for their 'allies' too...and I just saved the world...defeated Kranos...earned this with my brothers and all of my friends...AAH!_

As I was pondering why and who could've or would've wanted to steal my sword, I almost fell down the steps, or rather, was. I quickly used my cloud's floating as and my wind powers to catch a breeze. That gently set me down before I would've been probably out if domination for awhile, god or not. I focused on controlling the wind, using it to gently push me down the stairs and out the door in front of me, emerging on the beach.

I set myself down in the sand, and collected my thoughts, and really focused on my present situation.

"A stolen legendary sword only to be used by the wind god. But no one with the motive to take it, as it is utterly useless to all but the wins god. Then there's this unsettling feeling I have...like some thing is completely amiss, but I can't place my finger on it...and I feel...SHOW YOURSELF!" I suddenly yell, sensing the presence of abother VERY powerful being, being even greater than that of my own

"Perhaps this feeling is love...and to erase your amnesia, I took it from you...to get you out here alone..." A feminine voice spoke

 _I've heard this voice before...but who...and perhaps I suffer from complete amnesia since my brothers have had multiple cases of it...but she's right...it is love...and it burns..._

"I said show yourself!" I yell again, taking a fighting stance

I hear a rustle and spin around to view a bush on fire!?

"Well...I think I'll stop being a mean girl and give you what you want...your memories...eheheh..." I heard a voice whisper from behind me

I spin around again, but see nothing.

"But it's so fun to play with you...perhaps your looking for...this?" The voice calls, but I easily sense the attack by closing my eyes, recognizing the aura of my sword

I easily jump back in time to dodge my own sword, reading this girls aura. It didn't tell me much other than a pure red aura...either rage or godly firepower...and judging by the bushfire...oh my gossshh...

The girl showed herself, and in the most romantic way possible, with a big kiss on the lips. Once I saw who she was, I immediately kissed back, scolding myself and knowing that I had amnesia. But even with said amnesia, my feelings for her ran so deep and are so strong that I felt something amiss...

I recieved a slap on the head for some..oh...

"You just said that out loud you dork...but yeah...I feel the same exact way...plus...it was soooo boring without you, mostly because I had...no have...something I...we want to try..." hearing this, my hand snaked to my pants

This was no ordinary girl. This was Oceana, goddess of water. My beautiful Oceana...with her long honey blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and that frame that tells you she's a real sweetheart...but she sure doesn't show her loving side to anyone but me...and her best friend. She has two black triangle things on top or her head on each side like two pairs of black cat ears. She has that hourglass frame that all men like complemented by her above average even for a goddess DD cup breasts, and that round butt that sshe only shows to me. She is wearing her usual outfit, a pink long sleeve shirt with a white belt near the bottom. Then there's her brown ruffled skirt that just barely covers up her panties. She also wears pink leggings that have a black tie near the top and then go straight into her pink fuzzy slippers.

I felt my pants tent up, my cloud cover gone to be replaced by my standard all crystal armor, that is really tough, but still allows flexible movement. I also felt my nose start to bleed.

"Hmm...do you wish to have sex as much as I do, cuz I really can't take it much longer...plus...you don't look like you can take much more either..." Oceana whispered the last part in my ear

 _She can read minds now..._

"you know me well..." I whispered back, and she reached her hand down into my tent, stroking up and down quickly

She leans in, and whiskers in my ear.

"Hmm...maybe back where you were..." she trails off, and I see the background change and start to get dizzy, eventually flopping on the bed

"Wha...ugh..." I grumble as I collapse on the bed

Oceana sits on my lap, and suggests a grand idea.

"I just want to bind our souls...alot...I don't really care for that oral stuff...you agree?" She whispers, and I nod

She then takes off my crystal armor, a feat that only a god can muster, a girl one, making sex with normal humans or gay shit about impossible. She then positions it inside her, taking my hand and standing up, forcing me to stand as well. I take a deep breath and thrust, breaking something...not sure if it hurts or not.

"Does that hurt?" I ask

She stands up and hits me, knocking me back on the bed.

"Of course it does! Mmphmm..." I shut her up with a kiss, easing her pain up some

After only a few seconds, maybe thirty, she was ready to go again, breaking away and rolling her hand.

"Jeez...impatient..." I mumbled as I start to thrust up, Oceana bouncing as I do so

I grunt, sex is different for gods that's for sure...much more pleasurable...like as in oral sex really will screw the whole routine up if you don't do it right. Oceana looks at my face, right before I close my eyes due to the pleasure.

"This is not what I expected..." I manage between gaps

She giggles in response, before letting out a moan of her own.

"Hng...yeah...it feels...WAY better...but...it's way...harder to...ack...get a mate..." she divides her sentence into segments and still barely gets it out

The sex organs for gods are way more sensitive, and as such you feel every little detail of your partner's sex organ, including the hugging...which makes it almost entirely unbearable...because it feels so good...like multiply the normal pleasure by about a hundred and that a what we gods feel. For unhealthy gods, it would be just normal, and if you do it right, you and your partner can go alot in a certain time frame...which might sound redundant...but it feels so good you really don't care.

I felt this gut tug already after only a couple seconds of solid sex. And then I came inside of Oceana, who caught her breath from bouncing on me.

"Jeez...that was quick..." I comment

She nods her head, then pulls her skirt up so I can get the beautiful view that was absolutely breathtaking.

"Leave...that...off..." I say between breaths

"Heh...what's the matter? Godly pussy too beautiful?" She teasingly asks

I shake my head, rolling my eyes.

"I want to see that..." I correct her, and she distactched herself, pulling off and tossing aside her skirt, then getting up and getting in a doggy position for me

I get up, stroking myself briefly before slapping her ass, sticking my thumb up said ass. And it is a beautiful one.

"Defile me, Aeromenca...do what I expect of you...a rough, merciless sex monster..." Oceana was talking dirty, shaking her plump ass

I shook my head.

"I'm not changing...ok...you do totally deserve it..." Oceana looked back and smirked, shaking her ass for me again

"Hehehe...I'll save you a step and let you stick it in there..." Oceana says cockily

I abide by her wishes, easing my long thick cock into her tight asshole. It fits, although I gotta get on top of her. I grab her face, looking at her expression.

"You're gonna get it now, bitch!" I tell her, starting to forcefully hump into her asshole, not bothering to go easy

I feel the tightness of her asshole, and completely enjoy thrusting into her asshole super hard, stretching it to the width of my cock, about an inch and a half. I hear Oceana moans above my own grunts of pleasure, and I go harder, once again feeling that gut tug. I cum all insure Oceana's asshole, and Oceana moans really loudly, her butt releasing cum all over my dick. After a little while, I'm releaeed, just for Oceana to jump straight up with an 'oh shit...'

"Hey Aeromenca...could you go take care of my little kitties..." She asks

I nod my head.

"Sure!" I respond

She puts her fingers together, looking kinda guilty.

"They need you to have sex with them, don't worry the are all very sexy, and are all girls. I don't mind, and they will love you...mostly for that big monster you got there" I start stroking myself

"Um...how many are there?" I ask

"Four or five,..and they all know you...they'll look forwards to seeing you again if you treat them right...' Oceana answered

I tilt my head, wondering two more things.

"Are you one?" I ask

She nods, and I know that they'll be fun to have sex with and possibly play with.

I rub my hands together.

"This should be so much literal fun..." Oceana smirks at my reaction

I hear a second voice.

"Stop talking and get over here..." it says

"What will you be doing while I'm gone?" I ask

She smirks.

"You'll be fine for awhile if they like you...which just be yourself and they certainly will...I will be taking care of some...personal buisness...bye...love you..." she calls

"Love you too..." I call back.

I suddenly feel two arms around my chest.

"Ack,...lemme go..." I mumble

The cat hugs me tighter, using one hand to play with my long length.

"Hehehe...Are you Aeromenca? Ive heard alot about you...and I must say...I've been looking forwards to meeting you...are you out caretaker?" The cat asks

I nod, and she giggles almost evilly. She let's me go, and I turn around and get a good look at her, and have to pinch my nose.

She is 4'11", with long blonde hair that goes almost down to her butt. She has a white flower in her hair, and had blonde ears with gorgeous blue eyes. She has amazing CC cup breasts, covered by a black bra. Her round butt is covered by a matching black panties. She wears white leggings that go into her little cat paws, and finally a pink swear that can't zip. She gets up and walks over to the red curtains. I notice the whole room is red, with a red bed, red curtains and a really pretty cat in the middle of it all.

I get up and pull her back to me, rubbing my long cock against her plump butt.

"I think I'm going to like you..." She moans as she takes off her jacket

"What's your name?" I ask her, and she spins around, pushing me into the bed

"My name is sierra...ahem...stop doing that and get over here!" Sierra calls for one of her cat buddies, who shuts and locks the door

She then walks over to the bed, and climbs on top.

"Hmm...she wasn't kidding when she said you were sexy...may I have your name?" I ask the cat who just walked up

She kisses Sierra, but gives me her name first, and oh man...I never thought two cat girls groping could be so fucking sexy...

"Caroline..." she is interrupted by her kitty duties, a quick kiss then straight on to removing clothing

Caroline is about 5'1", and has long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and isn't even wearing anything but white leggings, a headband and a bell. She has nice sized CC cup breasts, and a round ass just like Sierra.

I stick a finger up her pussy as she takes off sierra'a panties, casing her to mew at me.

"Noo...don't do that..." I ask with a sigh

Caroline simply shrugs and continues declothing Sierra, tossing aside her black bra and finally her pi...

"Woah..." I yelp as a cat jumps directly into my lap

I hear a nasty sounding voice from below call her out.

"That is Megan, the youngest of us, but don't let her small size get the best of you, she expects you to do the same to her as you would do with us, she just needs a bit more attention is all..." another cat jumps up

I laugh, and cant help but raise my eyebrows and tickle Megan, who looks unamused, and sits back, unite nationally spearing herself, letting loose a cat moan.

I look at her. About 4'5", wears only aurple sweater vest that's way too big for her, purple eyes, long blonde hair, fox-like ears, and a long blonde tail with a red pokadotted bowtie near the end, plus a look of pleasure from riding my length..

"Are you laughing at me?! I will show you I'm serious if I have to!" Megan calls me out, riding me faster, and she was good

I materialized my MP3 pkayer, and set it to play Zero two theme remix from Super Smash Brothers Brawl endlessly, my jaam..

It started playing, and I forgot about the 3 times hearing cats have, sort of blasting it. Megan scratched me.

"Ow,..what the heck..." I asked out loud with a 'WTF' look on my face, I'm sure

"I'm serious...feel this..." she than began riding my length like a pornstar, using just the tip

I grunted in pleasure, this kid was goood...and she made me cum all inside her.

I looked at the other cat that had denounced her. Super hot, cutest of them all. Long brown hair, with a black flower on the side, about 4'11", hourglass frane, large DD breasts, and denounced curves. She wasn't wearing anything.

After little Megan pulled out her little pornstar move, she collapsed, falling halariously off the bed. I looked at the perfectly nude kitty.

"What's your name?" I ask, and she climbs on me, rubbing my shaft with her lips, keeping it out for now

"My name is Lauren, and I'm the one that'll help you out without going into yuri mode like the two behind me...ugrh...or just be plain halarious...she learned that move from me..." Lauren said with a smirk, shuddering as she said 'yuri mode'

I nodded, pulling her close to me.

"Hahaha...lets test that out shall we...?" I said right into her face, and she connected herself with me, and bounced down

She nodded and moaned cutely, she knew how to be a real sexy kitty.

"Sounds WONDERFUL...I mean with these lesbians and a freaking kid in the midst...you are the only one I can fully trust...maybe I should just be your cat instead...I think we would both like that..." Lauren was incredibly sexy and cute, plus she knew reason

I nodded my head, thinking having her as my pet would be wonderful.

"Hmm...would Oceana be OK with that though?" I ask Lauren, who shrugs and starts moving her plump butt on my dick, making it feel epic

She started riding it like Megan just did, but it felt way better, like it felt when I was screwing Oceana a little while back. She used the entire shaft, however and it felt way better than of she were to use just the tip.

I grunted as I cane earlier than I expected, and Lauren raised an eyebrow as I finished, crawling up to grip on to me.

"In three...two...one..." Lauren counted down as I was teleported along with Lauren back to the hotel room

Oceana raised an eyebrow as to why Lauren was with me.

"Before you ask, I want to be his pet, those lesbians and that kid are driving me crazy!" Lauren complained

Oceana simply shrugged.

"Yeah. Alright. You are the sexiest cat there..." Oceana said, and Lauren gripped tight onto me

"Um..." she stammered, and I pet her head, and heard her purr

Lauren seemed to really like me, whether or not for personality, my long shaft or cause she hates the other three is obvious. It's all of them.

"Nah...she's not a lesbian, I screwed her earlier today..." I revealed

Lauren seemed to calm down by alot after hearing that from me. She kept purring as I kept petting her head.

"See ya later...cause I gotta go see that thunder guy...bye!" Oceana said as she disappeared without another hitch

I simply waved bye and colapsed on the bed with Lauren on my lap, completely exhausted.

* * *

 **Airomenca's POV**

 _Where's mewthree...uhoh...this is bad...he's gone entirely...like he never existed...hmm...that final battle with him seemed a bit off, he teleported away rather than be destroyed and I heard rumors of a girl by name of Marielle being found to be alive somewhere in this very dimension, and mewthree had dimensional bending, so he's in this dimension somewhere...just his little carbon copy is gone...snd Marielle is his girl...soo...yeah. simple solution, I'm tired. Bedtime._

* * *

 **Smashomenca's POV**

 _Hmm...I'm bored...and tired...and my girls are gone at the moment...argh...whatever I guess...man I'm really tired, I think I'll just head back to bed without a second thought here..._

* * *

 **Eleomenca's POV**

 _Yaaaaawwnn...time to well...ok...I'll have 'some fun' what's that? An illusion...oh come on...which means...*sigh*...fine I'll get up and go find her, jeez.._

you would think a guy could get some time to himself without having something go illusionary on you every three seconds. Like literally every other menca brother got to go through a rough fight and no hitches...I wish I had gotten that kind of luxury...but no...three quarters of my mission involved screwing countless legendary especially and general moemon as a trainer with enough fucking random plot twists thrown in there as is...but no, then you gotta bring me back to reality before I even know who the fuck I even am. Put me in a moemon academy with three random BFFS. oh, then random boss fight with groudon...Then you tell me that my freaking wife is an illusion too!? Ugh...what, the fuck!? I'm the only one who had to go through this kind of crap...at least the others got an easy mission, go through a predictable, plot twist free in comparison to my storyline and fight a final boss...cake

Whatever, basically I had to find some kind of girl and quick, supposed to be the embodiment of all I find hot...whatever man...at this point I'd be happy to fuck a girl and get to know her as long as she wouldn't teleport away or be an illusion the instant I did so like the last one, Penelope...ARGH!

I get up off my bed and walk out the door, aware of probable romance going on in other rooms. I know Aeromenca technically had it wirse, no memories, no girl, no all...oh no...thats a girl moaning...from his room...I have it the worst then...whatever...I'm just going to take a walk on the beach. Maybe I'll find a smoking chick there and get some tail...athat least...wait a second... Leaf girl...thats who I'm meeting isn't it, just hotter and probably more romantic and less slutty...lets do this!

I ran down the stairs and out the door in front of it, coming to the beach in the middle of the day...and holy shit...smoking babe alert...and effectively massive boner and nosebleed alert as well, but oh well...totally worth it...

She was about 5'10", and had that long blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore a black long sleeve shirt. She has nice CC cup breasts, that hourglass frame, and a curvy booty...The sleeves on said shirt were white, and the shirt doubled into a short red ruffled skirt (I really gotta find out what those are called...)she had black leggings that fit perfectly into her black boots, and she wore a headset over her head...

 _she's exactly my type! I'm gonna go say hi..._

I walked over to her, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention, and she spun around to face me, and much to my surprise, shifted the headset over to my head, tapping her chin and her foot. She spun in a circle, her skirt flying up as she did so, giving me the fact she wore black panties underneath her red skirt...and a wonderful view...oh how I wanted that luscious booty...

 _Oh yeah that's the ticket, good music...versus ridley SSE SSBB...hmm...a bit odd, but fits him perfectly...hmmhumm...oi! Oh hell yas...boss battle theme two from the SSE SSBB...this girl knows what's up! Wahooo! Oi!_

I felt the headset being removed and some rather weird words bring thrown at me.

"I knew you'd like it! You're face says it all...and before you ask, I'm Penelope! In human form!" Oh. Should've seen that one easy...

I facepalmed, there was an OBVIOUS resemblance there...oh...that feels...

"Ahhh...hey...not here!" I whispered hurredly, not wanting to get layed for the first legitimate time on the beach

Penelope shrugged, pulling my pants down further, not listening to me.

"Just listen to the music, Eleomenca...I picked it out just for you." She said as she fixed the headset

I still had a question, but I just left it unanswered and decided to listen to her, she knew exactly what I liked...sex and music...+100 awesome points. Being confused and tricked by shit -300000 bro points and middle finger...

 _Humm humm...boss battle theme 1...not so bad...not as good as...ooooh...I won't be able to focus with her around...shit, who cares!? I'm getting layed..duck the ex...Ohhh...mmmhmmmm! I think it's feeling so good because it's Penelope..._

she had managed to get my pants and underpants off without me noticing...and was doing her thing...massagung the shaft...ahhh...

"Your face says it all..." I could hear her over the mus...clever...

I widened my eyes, actually respecting that idea...

"Betcha didn't see this coming did you?" Obviously not.

I rolled my etes, she knew the answer to that question

"Ok, that was a dumb question, of course you didn't. and that was me calling you...ehehe..." oh you little...wow...

Next up Kirby 64...versus zero two. Good song.

"Mmmph!" I grunted as I cane all in the air

"Stimulation...from these..." she held up her hands, showing...what thr...a massage glove...how did i...oh come on...

"Wooow...you really had this one planned out...you little devil..." I said as she gulped down my cum, enjoying herself, probably because she was just adding to the really long list of times I had been tricked...but she liked it

"Your turnn..."she coaxed and I cracked my knuckles, preparing myself

I saw her toss off her skirt, and of course she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Before you even try do not try and stick something on my back..." I figured out her next trick

Next song, versus galactic knight from Kirby's return to dreamland

"Shut it and begin your treatment..." Penelope was kind of impatient, couldn't blame her really

I pushed her down to the ground gently, burying my head in her pussy, already knowing what she liked, tongueing deep inside. That's what I did, pushing my tongue deep in she her like she was hiding some tasty food from me.

She moaned, and giggled a bit. I pressed in deeper, determined to make her stop laughing or talking for just a couple minutes. She stopped laughing and threw her head back, shutting her eyes. She might be a human now, but she was still WAY smart and easy to pleasure...not that is a bad thing...she moaned, which I heard over the fourth runover of the galactic knight song... thrashed my tongue around, and saw her past her limits, and she released her delicious cum...it tastes like freaking strawberries...

Next song, climb up and get the last chance from SSBB

I blurred down as much cum as i could, and once my tongue was released, Penelope swiped a little away from me, tasting herself. She made up for it by using her finger as a spoon and feeding me the rest of it. It was good...and I could get more whenever I want...

"Hehehe...now to push you past your limits..." I told Penelope, who stood up and kissed me, placing my shaft between her legs, and that tight little hole was like a vice

It was super tight.

"I see you're still tight...I'm going to have to fix that..." I said quickly before I kissed her back

I could tell she was proud for being tight...stylish, cute, and sexy...she had it all, and wasn't afraid of me, knowing where the goods were...

She sat down, laughing at my reaction, being pulled down with her. I simply started trusting deep into that ridiculously tight crevice, which seriously hindered my progress

"Ok, seriously what the fuck..." I commented on her super tight vagina

"It feels good doesn't it...?" I nodded my head, there was no denying it.

Next song-wicked flight from bravely default, a long one

I just kept thrusting, grunts escaping every so often while Penelope closes her eyes and enjoys the ride, while I focus on screwing her as hard as I can, really enjoying myself and Penelope's just vicegrip...I felt a tug, and I relevated my cum after hilting myself just in time to feel Penelope tighten up further, which was kinda hurting...but I hot released finally.

"I got an idea...fuck my butt..." Penelope was just joking, but I flipped her over, pulling her hands behind her back

I then eased my way into her tweezer tight butthole, stretching it out with each and every thrust.

"You don't have to hold my hands behind my back like that...I would've let you..." Penelope was pretty much just talking over my music to talk

I thrusted as hard as I could, hearing her moan as I felt my impending release coming. I hilted myself just in time in a place that felt like thrusting into a tight wet, hugging vicegrip, and came all inside it, grunting as I did so.

"I'm just gonna fuck your butt until I fall asleep..." I joke as I pull out

"How about now..." Penelope says as she lays on me, closing her eyes with me, preparing to catch some ZZZ.

Last song of the day-versus zero two remix from SSBB

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to this tune, fully enjoying it's epicness.

* * *

 **Told from Bravely mencas POV**

I am currently walking down the steps towards the beach, and as I emerge through the dark glass doors, I remember for one last time the shocking words that were told to me a little while ago...I also look around the beach, seeing a girl with blonde hair and a headset doing something. I walk past her deeper onto the beach, looking for this so called 'temporal rift'

 _Those others that you were traveling with? Hmm...they didn't survive the trio it would appear, but I do see a girl you need to meet, but only if you go to the beach right now and look,for the temporal rift...will love find you at last...so go, bravely menca, most powerful of all non god menca brothers, and claim what is rightfully yours!_ Were the words that the echoes voice from our final battle spoke to me...

Hmm...I see the rift...I run towards it rather stunned at the fact I might be in love here, and jumped through the rift.

I emerged in an entirely different location that the one I was just at, which kind of was shocking in a way. I looked around, noting the presence of Mewthree, the 'villian' that Airomenca was freaking about earlier. Meh, personally I only care about this girl I was told to meet here, the one who calls herself 'Gabrielle', was it? Hmmm humm hummm...ooo...shes pretty...

I layed eyes upon a girl who was 6'1", with that hourglass frame, plus nice breasts that I couldn't care less about the size. She has long, and I mean LONG purple hair, trailing down past her luscious booty, as of now it was loosely waving around the wind. She was wearing a purple slleveless tank top, with a red tie. Then a blue skirt that went to her thieghs, plus white leggings with golden rims on them every so often, and slippers...purple slippers. Then she has a white bonnet, with a huge yellow bowtie on top.

I immediately run over to her wasting no time.

 _No time to lose..._ I thought as I tapped her on her shoulder

"Hi, I'm Bravely Menca, one of the six menca brothers that just finished saving the world. Are you Gabrielle?" I ask and introduce myself in the same sentence

The girl nods her head, but raises her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Yes...but who are you...and how do you know my name?" She asks

 _Shit,...I wasn't told what to do or say if she asked that question..._

"wait, you're Bravely Menca? Hmm...in that case...come with me..." Gabrielle coaxes, taking my hand and leading me to...somewhere

I loyally follow, sick of all the shit that us six have been put through and for what? To save the world. Ok. Good cause...but seriously...why must we be suffering so badly, and being forced to pretty much eat it for the most part.

I followed her across the soft silky and and was led to a random cave of sorts, though it wasn't that dark and appeared very cozy at the least. She made a sound that sounded alot like a moan, tipping off my 'uh-oh...this is bad' sensors.

"Are you going to molest me...?" I ask, my voice reflecting how scared I felt on the inside

She shook her head, then placed one hand on my belt area, causing me to actually calm down a little bit.

"No, I'm going to have sex with you, as per I was...or rather feel...Bravely Menca, hero of light." She responded

 _Wait...how does she know that I'm a hero of light...oh boy...this could get interesting..._

She pulled my pants down, closing the cave entrance using a blast of light energy that expanded to cover the entire entrance.

"Who ARE you...?!" I ask, totally weirded out by this girls behavior

She looked skywards, and snapped her fingers, effectively declothing both of us, andher appearance changed.

 _! No way..._

The instant she changed her form, I knew exactly who she was, and knew I had just been put through more shit, oh well! Holy crap, my nose was bleeding so bad, and my erection was a Gyarados for the time being, having endless rage.

It was none other than Agnes, somehow even cuter that she was before, I didn't think it was even possible..woah...it wasn't so much in her body that changed, she still had those very large...yeah I still don't know how the fak you measure them, her 'plump and pleasantly jiggly' booty, and her beautiful long brown hair, although it was clearly slightly shorter and less structured, flowing more freely. And of course her pretty face with those beautiful hazel eyes.

It was what she was wearing that really was doing it for me. She wore her vestal garb, with black gloves and white boots, plus the white headband was still there. The vestal garb simply was a hotter thing to wear in my humble opinion. Simple as.

She approached me slowly, pinning me against a cave wall.

* * *

 **Thats all. You've had enough erotic action for one day or sitting. It took me three days to write this...not counting a day off on my birthday...and most of the day after...as far as exigent down there goes...whew...don't even ask unless you want to...just ugh...Aeromenca freaking out!**


	37. Half a Century later

**So...if you are a complete pervert with no life hardly at all, this is certainly the place for you to come. This is basically a mystery dungeon game, but with a fuckton on pervy shit later on, after all the boring ass beginning stuff. ENJOY!**

* * *

Half a century later after Darkrai has risen to power, and miraculously Arceus STILL hasnt been found

The so called ¨Pikachu¨ was simply going to take a nap, that was his only goal on that day his life changed forever. Previousy he held a VERY importnat role, but had been warped ahead in time, so this sleep mentioned was actually more of a coma...lasting until the day he would at last be awoken. He managed to do this, taking a nice and peaceful nap, although his nap would be very rudely interrupted when he woke up, probably because he was freefalling through the sky.

* * *

Pikachu´s POV

My eyes flew open. The sight before my eyes beheld a great terror in the fact i was literally freefalling through the sky. I had no questions by this point, although many would come once I landed. Only great terror beheld me in its colossal clutches, breathing on me with a breath of pure fire, melting away my sense of calmness and happiness.

I flailed my limbs about helplessly, hoping that somehow, against the very logic of the universe, it would make a difference, but all that manage to accomplish was make me feel truly helpless. Then a great being, of which all that i saw was the shadow, flew across my path and that's all i remember until i woke up the next morning.

From now, a cute female pokemon´s POV

* * *

I was simply striding around in my cute glory, knowing exactly how most felt about me. I didn't generally care about what exactly they could have possibly thought about me, only seeing this so called ´alien pokemon´ which had fallen from the sky a few moments prior. I simply could only watch as a yellow and brown striped mouse-esque thing that looked strangely exactly like me fell from the sky. I simply watched him, his flailing, everything. in my admittedly rather awed state of mocked shock, i failed to see none other than what i'm assuming was the legendary pokemon Moltres swoop across the sky, catch the falling pokemon, then throw him coincidentally directly at me.

Now, i am no slut, but i couldn't help but gasp at what happened next. I Secretly wished it to go further, but pushed that horrid thought to the side and hurled him off me with all of my might, getting up on my feet and turning to face him.

He look just like me, a Pikachu. I could hardly believe my eyes.

¨W-what? n-no w-w-w-way...impossible! I am Maddy! the one and only Pikachu, THE Pikachu! I am one of the creators of this land, and the only remaining survivor to date!¨ I stutter, walking up to him and feeling him up, making sure to pay EXTRA attention to his genitals..oh how good they looked

You must understand, when you have not had sexual activity in nearly half a century, and you see a pokemon of the opposite gender from your same species, you start having VERY complicated thoughts.

Mine? sexual frustration, so much of it. I couldn't control myself, kissing him very slowly, pinching his cheek, and not the electric ones. He, in complete ignorance to any possible onlookers wishes, kissed me back, mimicking my pace, and i heard him moan softly a bit. I grunted, knowing i wasn't gonna be able to control myself any longer. I simply continued the kiss, but stuck my tongue forcedly into my mouth, moaning softly as i felt some of my tension start to melt away. He did nothing as i thought he would, and I could tell he was all for doing this, by how relaxed he was for one, and how his penis started to erect.

* * *

Back from the original Pikachu's POV

I awoke to see a rather interesting Pikachu looking at me from a distance of 5-6 feet. I was your ordinary Pikachu, except i had a monster penis and i knew it, as i used it to curb my naughtiness constantly. I simply took her in, my eyes moving up and down her body, absorbing it all. She was the exact same size as me, except she had an odd red bow tie tied around her left ear.

Whatever could that read, and what for? I pondered in my head as i lay eyes upon the bowtie

Upon closer inspection, i noticed that the bowtie actually was glowing, and had white letters engraved in it ¨Creator Unity¨ it read. Then she had literally the biggest bust i had ever seen, and the face of an angel. She had pink stripes instead of brown across her stomach, and her tail was clearly a bit thinner, but also noticeably longer, not much, maybe an inch or two, but longer. She also definitely had dat ass, noticeably as round as a perfect sphere.

Then there was her expression and attitude. I noticed it right away after i took her attire and features in. She was clearly VERY powerful, i could tell in the way her electric sacks glowed pure white. She also was noticeably frustrated, but not directly at me. There was something else to it, and i was the solution.

Then i heard her tell me a bit about herself, and was completely SPEECHLESS.

¨W-what? n-no w-w-w-way...impossible! I am Maddy! the one and only Pikachu, THE Pikachu! I am one of the creators of this land, and the only remaining survivor to date!¨ She spoke, and then i knew why she was so stunned

With that little piece of information, i could figure out quite a lot of things.

That's why i was so surprised when she walked almost mindlessly in towards me and kissed me right on my pika lips, pinching my ass cheek. I could do nothing but be rather shocked by the fact that a pikachu this beautiful and powerful would be on me in such a flash, wasting no time in getting the act of lust-ridden sex on in an instant.

I simply complied, enjoying the kiss for as long as it lasted, but then was a bit overwhelmed by her absolute sex mastery. She was going to be a catch, i will tell you that.

* * *

Back from Maddy's POV

i simply snickered, broke off the kiss, then tackled the admittingly cute pikachu to the ground, seeing his noticeably long boner strike the air. I wasted then no time hopping on to it, bouncing up and down a couple times very quickly, moaning attractively and giggling at his moans of pleasure, which he had humorously tried to hide, but to absolutely no avail.

I moaned as i felt his big length penetrate my walls, rubbing them and stimulating the nerves every time i went up and down, my effective lubricant making it easy for him to slide in and out, and increasing the pleasure greatly.

I then slowed down my pace and turned away from him, doing the special ass technique in which i mimic a twirling motion, effectively rubbing my warm, dripping wet, and tight pussy all over him while giving him a flawless view of the action, him being able to see his dick getting ridden. I moaned louder, grimacing a bit as his big length stretched me wide enough to allow full entry, but continued my techniques as he moaned louder, starting to pant wildly.

I, too started to pant as i moaned softly, but long, spinning around to face him and winking, letting him know this won't be the only time he gets some. He smirked then moaned a short but orgasm indicating moan, and he released his fluids inside of my warm, wet vagina. This action triggered my own orgasm, and I certainly wasn't done with him, pulling him to his feet and sneering seductively, preparing to do even naughtier things.

I then noticed where we were. we were in the large patch of grass around what most of the pokemon in the town consider to be the one and only place to effectively hold meets. I groaned in displeasure and frustration, but felt the ´alien´ Pikachu hug me from behind.

* * *

Back to the ´alien´ Pikachu's POV

I absolutely loved the way this beautiful pikachu did her sex, i just loved it. It was a sort of guilty pleasure, extremely naughty, and definitely was giving my fetish an opportunity to be satisfied. I could tell she wasn't done as she sneered at me seductively, making my flaccid penis, only having just un-erected stand up on end again. I felt a patch of grass scratch me, and i rubbed where it had hit just as Maddy turned around, and looked into what i now noticed was a meeting place of sorts.

It had two different paths merging here, with a slightly large circle defining the meeting place, about 7-9 feet in diameter. It had a sort of signpost in the middle, with plenty of different scribblings and etchings engraved in it.

I mindlessly hugged Maddy from behind, even going as far as to gently rub her noticeable bust, earning a soft moan and what i could tell was the loss of control over her vaginal juices. I felt myself lose my control over my penile juices too, warm clear sticky fluid sort of just slowly oozing out, glazing Maddy´s yellow coat with a shining glaze.

Maddy sort of relaxed a bit, slumping over and allowing me to pull her to the ground, my penis now positioned right above her vagina, as i had lifted it before i placed her on me, my short arms barely managing to reach over her and continue rubbing her giant bust.

¨m-mmmhmm...¨ I heard her tortured moan, also noticing her massive blush of pure pleasure, accompanied by her eyes narrowing a bit and her vagina starting to coat my penis with its fluids

I rubbed a little more forcedly, hearing a muffled scream, as Maddy had placed one hand over her mouth and placed the other on her pussy, rubbing slowly and speeding up the liquid oozing. i then saw her hand drop low and adjust my length so it was inside her, then return to place both hands over her mouth.

¨F-fuck m-me...i-i c-can't take it a-any m-m-more...¨ Maddy said softly, as i stood up and pushed her over gently

She moaned and blushed bright red as she looked back at me, and i thrust in slowly into her heavenly embrace, not bothering to stifle my moans this time, but making sure we were far enough away from the meeting place so if there were to be a meeting today, we wouldn't be overheard.

I moaned as i felt her walls embrace my long length, slathering there warm, and wet fluids all over my thick length as i thrust into her tight embrace. I heard her moan along with me, also not bothering to stifle them, her blush turning the deepest red one can imagine as i received a blush of pleasure too, unable to cope with the heavenly act that i was engaging in.

I kept thrusting, occasionally increasing my power of thrusting, moaningalong with Maddy all the while. After only what seemed like a few more mere moments of heaven, i heard other pokemon cries.

¨wow...what greaaaat timing. not...¨ I whispered to Maddy who nodded, as i orgasmed just then

It was a TRAIL to keep in all my noises, and even more so as Maddy orgasmed with me, quickly pulling me down with her so we couldnt be seen by any extra tall pokemon.

* * *

Back to Maddy´s POV

Once i heard some other pokemon talking quietly, i pulled my pikachu buddy down with me, hugging him close. I rub his long length very roughly, making sure he stays quiet while i torture him. ALl the while i hear the pokemons voices in the backgorund.

¨Well...im not sure exactly what we are going to do though...after all...all of the creators at this point have mysteriously disappeared. Plus, Darkrai and his cronies have been let loose by some numskull.¨ A voice, that of a male Quagsires spoke

I rubbed a bit slower, deciding I had better not tease him as this was very valuable information to have. Instead i released him, and he crouched down next to me, ears perked and listening carefully. Footsteps souded and until no more sounded, not one more word was spoken. After the footsteps stopped, i heard along with this other Pikachu some VERYY interesting things.

¨ugh...i found the creators scroll...just one out of eleve though, and the one i found seems to be the preamble of them all...ugh...all it says is that these scrolls detail how and why this land was created, and the creators tehmselves hold the scrolls. But...all of them have vanished! How are we supposed to defeat Darkrai if we only have one piece of the puzzle?¨ Another voice, that of a Cinccinno spoke

I refrained from snickering a little, as these guys were truly pathetic. Only the creator of everything, which would just so happen to be me, knew how and why Darkrai would be sealed from the universe, binded by light for eternity. You would need every creator in one spot, and I would have to perform a ritual to summon the chains of light and bind him away for all eternity.

I whispered this to Pikachu as i heard silence fit enough to tell him this, and he nodded, putting on a determined look.

¨Hm. perhaps just leave that scroll here, in the only safe place, and then we can work from there? That thing you have there...it seems to be worthless to me.¨ I heard a pokemon, whos voice i instantly recognized

It was one of Darkrai´s very best, if not THE best minion, and his girlfriend, who is manipulated, Cresselia. I knew i stood no chance in his pathetic form i now stood in, and i simply growled, My Pikachu companion doing the same and glowing, just for a second, but still glowed, Blue. His striped glowed blue...

I stifled a gasp, as i knew now what exactly was hapening, and it was happening pretty fast. Now with the finding of my boy, all i had to do was use him and his terrifying powers to stop Darkrai and his cronies.

I looked at Pikachu then, deciding to try. I did it, somehow. I reverted to my true form, Palkia herself. I roared, and Pikachu tried the same, managing the same result. He roared as well, and pulled me into one big metallic hug.

¨it is good to see you, my wife. Now we must crush these pathetic vermin and get our godess back. As she IS pretty cuute...¨ Dialga moaned a bit near the end, and i snickered, knowing what went on there and actually enjoying it...mostly watching it...

I surveyed the pokemon for only a second before i reverted to the form i had been previously inhabiting. As did Dialga. I wondered only for a second before i realized there was really no threat, and who i thought to be cresselia was actually a whimsicott. They awed at us, their mouths agape for mere moments.

¨Palkia! Dialga! my goodness! youre back! what happened?! you have been gone for nearly have a century since going out to snuff out that rebellion lead by Cresselia...and all of the others have vanished too...and darkrai´s cronies are running loose...were scared...¨ One brave Axew spoke for everyone

there were only about ten in the group, the Cinccino, Whimsicott, The Axew who just spoke, A Quadsire, then a Gurdurr, Two Timburrs, a roggenrola, then a gothita and a woobat. All weak pokemon who very badly needed our protection. I shook my head. Dialga explained what happened for me.

* * *

From Diaglas POV

I simply shook my head, actually sort-of knowing what had happened.

¨All I remember is that i tried Roar of TIme, but Darkrai used Mirror Coat to send my attack back at me, ad all i remember is white then falling from the sky and then all of this shit.¨ I spoke, with no resonating vice this time

At least i knew who i was and why my fur was randomly flashing blue and why i had a big penis, plus all this love for this Pikachu, who turned out to admittingly be my fuckbuddy...but more than that. Its really complicated honestly, it would take the whole millenia story to fully understand.

I then rose my tiny hand up, summoning what turned out to be the scroll Darkrai held into my hand and vanishing it. The scrolls were merely needed to re-awaken Arceus, who had sealed herself away until one true hero could awaken her. RIght now it might seem insanely fucking stupid to have done that, but at the time she needed a way to preserve herself until the hero could awaken. Darkrai always held a scroll, keeping it away from Arceus, knowing evetually she would have to seal herself away..in the very depths of spear palace.

Thats where she is now, at the very depths of spear palace, which would happen to be right where i was standing, however..

Then the scene changed, and i was brought into the palace, in my Moemon form, or in which i could stand on two legs and have quite alot of fun with Palkia and Arceus in an extremely kinky way. BUt that was the worst part, being face-to-face with my sexy creator, who could do nothing but hang her head and press her hands against the light she had binded herself in. She knew she had to do this, but she didnt want to.

¨I will do anything to save you, my lord.¨ I said remorsefully, remembering the utter chaos Darkrai had placed on us back in this very dungeon

To my honest surprise, she answered. But for once i didnt feel arousal, i felt a sense of sorrow.

¨Maybe you shoudve tried harder to defeat his malevolence, not used your ultimate attacks straight away. This goes for you too, Palkia. But that cany be helped, no matter what now. Your only hope is to free me, but that isnt going to be easy. As you know, the eleven scrolls are needed, and i know exactly where they are, one which has removed a chain of light. But the rest are in very rough places. Even if i am THE Arceus, creator of all, I cant tell you where they are, you must prove yourself worthy of my help. Oh, and bet your lucky star i will be fulfilling your fetish if and when you break me out of here, Dialga.¨ I stared at her majesty, powerless

I personally saw no reason she couldnt just break out of there and tehn destroy everything with her all powerful being, Darkrai wasnt THAT powerful.

¨Dialga, Darkrai is the equilavelent of the devil, and you know what to do...¨ Arceus said as she placed her hand on the chain, and it hit me

Right as the truth of it all faded, i was left to sit with all of these nearly powerless pokemon, who would be unable to function without us. Then it really hit me, not only had Arceus sealed herself with chains she couldnt break, but she was in an entirely different realm. Unfortunately, to get there would require ALOT of work.

I looked at Palkia, who nodded, and we set off down the right path, jogging along and chatting a little bit, noticing how long the path was.

¨welp. we have a pretty long adventure ahead of us, which will require time and energy to complete. All we have is one scroll. The pokemon here are almost wor-¨ I shut myself off as i saw something i actually needed, somehow there was an adament orb floating in the air.

I ran towards it, Palkia realizing somethingi didnt, but i jumped for it, and touched it, and then i saw pure white light.

¨NO! DON-¨ Palkia yelled after me, but it was too late.

* * *

Palkias POV, right after Dialga touched the Adament orb

¨oh you IDIOT...¨ I mumbled as i ran as fast as i possibly could, actually outrunning lots of pokemon faster than a pikachu with incredible ease

I realized i was going to have to do all of this on my own.

* * *

 **hHEheheh THATS ACTUALLY IT FOR NOW. but, admit this is the greatest fanfic i have written yet! eheheh! enjoy the first two chaps and the 2nd official chapter will be out soon.**


	38. Dialga and Mew re-unite!

**All-right, we got some separation action now. Dialga will be up first here, going through a big portion of his storyline, then we switch back to Palkia and stuff, with some different styles being thrown at my Air clan now.**

* * *

From Dialga´s POV

I awoke in a dark room, surrounded by what i perceived to be dark bodies, or what my and the other 8 council of creators nickname for ¨HIs malevolence¨ and his henchmen. Around me were chains of darkness, binding me to what i perceived to be a dark stone, embodiment of all evil, and symbol of Darkrai. I could only look up at the moemon before me, also noticing that i was in my moemon form, and had a raging erection.

Before me was a Gardevoir, actually having an emotionless expression, telling me without actually telling me she was betraying Darkrai, but in a very brave way. She sat down on my lap, parting her dress and grabbing my length with her hand, putting it in what i soon felt was her vagina, unable to control a moan, letting it escape from my lips.

¨Heh. It is good to see you, master Dialga. These Dark Bodies, as you call them, believe that i am on their side. However...mmmph...¨ I silenced her and brought her a blush by putting one of my blue-ish gray hands over her mouth, standing up

The Gardevoir was forced into standing as well, and she moaned as i gently thrust into her once, using my celestial powers to simply tell her that everything was going to be ok. I distatched myself, not too proud of my power of communication having being reliant on sexual pleasure.

I looked around the room, noticing that this in fact, was not a hideaway for some Dark Bodies, but was a sort of power room, in fact glowing dark blue, an indication that i was in fact in the celestial realm, but i knew that i would have to rely on Palkia in order for her to unlock more realms.

You see, when Arceus sealed herself in those chains, she separated the celestial realm so Darkrai could not just go wandering around wherever he wants. There we as many areas as there were scrolls, a total of eleven. I knew who the Gardevoir hugging me close really was, in fact Mew in disguise. She was certainly a lustful one, as she was groping me, Mew-ing at me very quietly.

 **SEXUAL ACTIVITY ALERT AVOID IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR ARE UNDER 16!**

¨M-master...you know the areas are split so...mmph...¨ I knew exactly what she would want, turning around and kissing her slowly, making her narrow her eyes and blush red, instantly returning my love

I reached behind her and squeezed her booty gently, also noting she had transformed back to her gorgeous normal celestial form, very obviously simply transforming to keep her true identity a secret. She moaned into the kiss lustfully, allowing me to slip my tongue slowly into her mouth, wrestling with hers. She reached her tail behind me, grimacing and smirking as she slipped it up my asshole, wiggling it around violently, knowing how much i secretly liked that.

She broke away from the kiss, Bending down to stick my long length in her very pretty lips, her slimy mouth coating my length with a thick coat of pure pleasure, all the while slowly tail-ing my asshole. She giggled, the vibrations increasing my pleasure greatly, and finally removing her tail, sticking it in my mouth, stretching it.

¨Suck my tail...mMPH!¨ Mew said in between moans of lust, a huge blush apparent on he face, the pleasure consuming her

I was unable to do anything but comply as she continued her heavenly treatments, the pleasure starting to consume me entirely, as i loved Mew more than anything anyways, especially her naughty treatments. She spoke in her celestial voice when her mouth was full, the voice being powerful and very, very beautiful, mimicingher gorgeous pink fur and sea blue eyes, and highlighting the feeling i felt every time i looked at her.

¨Hheheheeh! i think you love me, Dialga, and i must say...¨ Mew cut herself off to wrap her arms around my waist, pulling me close

¨I do too...¨ She said in her adorable voice, making my heart leap for joy

Then she continued her naughty ways, continuing to coat my long length with saliva and pure lovely pleasure. I simply couldn't hold back any longer and came in her mouth, mew then revealing my asshole of her tail and sucked it all down, then standing up, allowing me to move in and squeeze her big bust, earning a look to the sky and have her blush appear accompanied by a long, lust and pleasure infected moan.

I then noticed the sheer amount of liquid dripping from her, and smirked, leaning in to suck on her tits romantically, using my left hand to wrap my arm around her and my right hand to stick a finger down into her lower lips, fingering very slowly as i heard wet squishing noises ensue. I heard her moan softly in pleasure and love, blushing bright red, as i prioritized by attention down to her lower lips, lapping at the juices seeping out slowly. they were so gooood...

¨Oh you perverted little...mmph! oooohh...¨ Mew moaned, only able to put a hand on my head to keep me from stopping

I had no plans to do so, instead jumping straight to eating her out, thrashing my tongue all around her vagina, hearing her start to pant. I knew exactly why this was the case, as the body gets overheated or some shit. But i didn't care, i just went as hard as i could, wildly lapping up as much of her fruity juices as i could, then felt her vagina collapse on my tongue and her long, low moan, as she climaxed all over my face.

I simply lapped as much of her juice as i could, actually managing to get it all before she released me, allowing me to sit back and catch my breath. However, Mew would have no such thing as she propped herself on me, instantly sticking me inside of her slowly, then started to ride me like a horse, but in a circle, bucking her hips every so often, causing a pleasure spike and me to moan.

I also had her long, beautiful pink hair slapping me in the face the whole time, apparently intent on blocking my view but i needed no view to feel the intense pleasure, my eyes zoning off. Then i felt her grind against me, putting me in all the way and bouncing, flipping her hair back very sexily. My eyes zoned back in, my pleasure instantly becoming nearly unbearable, especially since she was holding her big bust as she did so, rubbing them as she bounced, then grinded as a hand made itself felt on my stomach, moaning the whole time.

I felt my climax ensure very soon, personally losing track of time due to the intense pleasure she was bring me, Mew also climaxing with me, and she hopped off, climbing on top of me, her vagina leaking with cum.

END OF SEXUAL SCENE

I picked her up, standing up with a hand on her butt cheek and the other on her back, then managed to find some sort of door, walking out of it with a lustful beautiful Mew blushing in my arms. I walked out to see a darkly hued celestial realm, with nothing being very audible besides the chains of light spread around here and there, but the realm is so huge you can hardly see anything, only a short amount of space being visible around those chains. Mew had chosen a random area smack dab in the middle of a divided section, a very wise move on her part.

i could simply only look around and then turn to be face-to-face with his malevolence. I took the best fighting stance i could, barely managing to dodge a dark void attack.

¨URGH! WHERE IS ARCEUS!? well...you do know, i can sense it! but you can't lead me to her...i sense that too...and that makes you practically worthless...¨ I heard not his malevolence, but Cresselia yell in frustration

I looked down at Mew, sensing she knew something that i didn't. She merely cuddled up to me, wrapping herself around my back, using her arms to grab ahold of my neck and her tail to wrap around my genitals, knowing how to drive me crazy.

¨fuck you...¨ I mumbled in frustration, knowing she knew something i didn't

She simply yawned and used her right arm to shoot a psychic energy orb at Cresselia, who turned, her glow illuminating a rather large area around her.

¨Maybe later...you have a Dark Body to defeat, buut..¨ My eyes widened as i knew what she was going to pull

Too late, she started using her tail to rub my length, bringing unbearable pleasure to me when i was about to be fighting a major foe, who upon close inspection wasn't even Cresselia, but rather a robo-Cresselia, which i made a disgusted face and shot down with a single Flash Cannon attack.

i watched the dark body fall slowly, using my special power of an area scan in which i harnessed my powers of time to scan the area like in a normal mystery dungeon game, however i could see everything that has ever gone on in this area. What mattered however, was for whatever reason there were no more dark bodies in this specific area. I walked ahead cautiously, with Mew still draped to my back and thoroughly exploring the area, making sure to pick up what i could.

However, there was nothing in the area, dark and bleak with a dark cloud lining preventing any light whatsoever from seeping in besides the small amount of light that was emanating from the chains. I knew the clouds were a symbol of Darkrai´s gain of power rather than a sign of rain. I simply looked down at the ground, thinking of how pathetic the celestial realm was under Darkrai's control.

I saw that another area was unlocked besides the one i was in. I simply strode over across the boundary, and was face-to-face with a bunch of dark bodies. I knew it was a new area because i saw little spots of light, but no chains, meaning this area had been unlocked. Facing me were now a Houndoom, Mightyena, and a Sneasel. I knew i was nowhere near max power, and neither was mew.

However, i took the first move, the Dark Bodies lining up, the houndoom first. I used my Thunderbolt attack on the Houndoom, clearly dealing a decent amount of damage. In return, the Houndoom bit me with a fire fang, doing no more than..oh shit...melting some of my armor. Mew went ahead and used a focus blast, catching the Houndoom right in the face and knocking him out...forever more than likely.

I prepared myself for the upcoming Mightyena. I used a quick Flash Cannon, hitting the Mightyena right in the face, actually on hit KOing it, much to my surprise. And last was the Sneasel, who hit me up right in the face with a shadow claw attack, which hurt like a mother. Mew then quietly spoke her name and used another learned attack, or an attack she taught herself, Flare Cannon. This move was basically light energy gathered up and fired, much like flash cannon, but instead in a fiery bundle. The move hit the Sneasel right in the face, KOing it.

¨O..k...well...if anything was wrong there...it would be that our power is noticeably lessened up for obvious reasons...¨ Mew said, short of breath

I noticed then, a light. I ran towards it, and upon closer inspection turned out to be a temple. I raised an eyebrow, unsure of this.

¨Hey! look! this..this is a gate! to another realm! we could help find those creators scrolls! let's go!¨ Mew said, and i shrugged and ran into the temple

When i entered, i did not expect a blinding light to emerge, everywhere. The temple was beautiful, with supports and columns positioned in just the perfect ways, glowing so bright you would have thought that they were made of light. Then there were plenty of pathways streaming out from what appeared to be a sort of grand hallway. It wasn't that wide, but had six arches streaming to other parts of the temple, and there was a staircase after about thirty feet, rising six feet or so. At the top of the stairs, was an altar. And on that altar was something very precious to Arceus, her Light Stone.

I wasted no time whatsoever running through the hallway, and up the stairs. I very carefully picked up the orb, immediately putting it in my chest, where my Adamant orb was normally supposed to be placed. I heard two voices, those of Dark Bodies, speak up from clearly the entrance.

¨Oh! a celestial! But it isn't Arceus! arghhh...well...i think that would be Dialga, right?¨ I turned around to see what was a Weaville yelling the first part then turning and whispering the second part to her comrade

Who would happen to be his malevolence, disguised as a measly Houndour. The Houndour´s eyes widened and he sneered, glaring at me and Mew with his deathglare.

¨AH! if it isn't Dialga and Mew! HMPH! i see you actually survived that battle...bah. honestly, i would lOVE to kill you, however, that would do me no good...at all...so unfortunately i have to spare you...for now...however , next time expect a battle to be waged, filthy celestials!¨ The Houndour transformed into Darkrai, who Weaville almost hilariously oogled at, staring at his lower portions

Me and Mew both snickered, finding this hilarious, as no doubt that Weaville would be exactly the kind of moemon that Darkrai would like to bang, and no doubt would. We, however, wasted no time in touching the pedestal, and were engulfed in a bright white light.

* * *

 **Thats it for now, dirty mother truckers, and you know you are, dont even try to hide it! Anyways, next chapter will include some bad guy plot and likely alot of sex er sumthin...get ready!**


	39. Aeromenca re-unites with Kyurem!

**hehehhehe...im actually starting what will be a LEGIT moemon adventure...right here, no twists, by that i mean it wont be a misleading WTF just happened, but careful twists carefully placed. The charcater will be the same, and by that i mean this time he is human...**

 **The original story acts like the prologue here, ok? im assuming this story will be bullshit popular almost instanty due to the success of the last one...so..ill just modify a previous chapter to be the first one here, but dont think it wont be just as fucking good.**

* * *

"Aeromenca..."

"Wake up..."

I rolled over, ignoring what i deciphered as an extremely annoying wake up call. I'm not a morning person and I never will be, but wait, i should be awakiing to my beautiful Pikachus voice?

I then felt a shock course through my body, literally jolting me awake against my will. I was literally shocked awake, forced to sit up. I lookced down at myself. i was no longer a moemon, i was a human. i was shocked, no pun intended, to say the least as i realized this.

i looked at my waist, which had some moeballs clipped to it. I stood up, or at least tried to, but i was chained to an icy wall, along with Penelope. Shelly was safely sleeping in her moeball. I then noticed a moemon standing right in front of me, and she looked awful lustful...i had serious deja vu from looking at her.

 _I'm so not feeling the sexual drive and passion right now...I need one of my moemon to take care of her._ I thought to myself

but then I got a good look at the moemon in question, who was kneeling before me, and was literally fire on ice.

She had long extremely pretty ice blue hair that went down almost to her well rounded butt, with two tufts sticking out the back resembling ears. She had a yellow jewel in the top center if her hair. She wore no clothes, I stead having another emblem in the center of her chest, with ice around it. She had two ice wings, ending in two yellow spikes. She had sorrowful yellow eyes, and she wore blue leggings that ended in painful looking claws to be hit with. She had a tail that had the same material as her leggings, but ended in a frozen ice spear that looked like a one hit kill move. She had big double D size bust, a pretty looking womanhood, and also she wore no gloves, unlike most moemon that I had seen.

"Kyurem...but how..." I stammeted, the cold present in the cave starting to get to me, makingme shiver...again...

Kyurem had her back turned to me, but i heard her chuckle. I noticed this time i truly was in the nude, getting a REAL erection and a admittingly painful nosebleed.

"hheheheheh! you didnt really think i would let you just simply win THAT easily did you? oh, what am i talking about? well...Aeromeca...Arcues is putting you to a test. and you have passed many so far...first you passed the hero tests, followed by a teamwork test. however, in beating the mystery dungeon test, and yes. that was a really diffucult test that you passed based on mystery dungeon. However...you have not passed the pokemon trainer test...so...I, Kyurem, mistress of ice and easily your favorite moemon, shall be your first... " She still had her powerful, echoing voice, and she spun around as she said she would be my first

She crawled over to me, usin her giant claws to break the ice chains straight open. She looked away for a second, then looked back at me, smirking.

¨But first...lets give you a bit of an exact flashback to when you were last in this position...and i want you to really pay attention, ALOT Of this information applies to your test here, and so...learn ittt...¨ Kyurem said as she, of all things to trigger a flashback with, pushed me into her large bust.

* * *

 **Mini A/N- Flashback, i wont tell when or where this flashback is from. if anyone reviews the correct answer, they get a shoutout. And this is EXACT text from one of my other stories, so dont yell at me, because i just admitted it.**

"And I am not very happy with what I have seen from _you._ you see, I am only the shell, or the husk if you will left over from when Reshiram and Zekrom split apart to choose sides with the heroes of this region." Kyurem began, stroking me briefly before turning around and folding her hands behind her back

 _Well, you are one HOT shell...and heroes of THIS region...!? What!? This is Kanto, not...oh no...she didnt..._ I thought to myself, not realizing that she could hear me

She turned around, giving me a smirk and an eye roll before continuing on with her speech.

"I have long awaited for a hero to re-fuse me with either Reshiram or Zekrom, and give me back my power. However, I do not get to choose that hero. So when Arceus decided that it would be you, I was actually rather pleased that I had a capable hero to give me back my power. But, you are turning out to be a dis-appointment, focusing more on romance and sex instead of trying to practice your skills as a Moemon trainer. So, naturally I decided to bring you here, to the giant chasm in the Unova region, where I make my living." Kyurem finished explaining, turning around with a glare on her face

I looked at Penelope, or where she normally would be, and noticed that she was literally frozen solid. I turned back to face Kyurem, who had her arms crossed.

 _So she froze Penelope solid, and killed four out of my other five moemon, leaving me with just Shelly. And I had no clue about any of this...man, how in the hell is this fair!?_ I thought to myself, hanging my head down, whilst holding in tears, forgetting that Kyurem could hear my thoughts

"No...I released the other four and THEN crushed their moeballs. Not to be a jerk, but to teach you that in order to be a real trainer, you have to put in real effort and be able to bounce back from ANY situation, not just sleep around and occasionally battle. That's why I'm joining your team, but I'm not doing anything for you, not even getting in one of those terrible balls until you prove your worth." Kyurem explained, walking up right into my face, then broke the ice chains that held me down

I thought about charging her, but that would be literally the stupidest move possible, as she was clearly a superpowered legendary capable of probably intense physical and most definately sexual punishment. Once again, I forgot that Kyurem could hear my every thought

"That's definately a start...locking down your emotions and realizing the best solution. and to be honest, I would not mind giving you some punishment. I mean, you completely deserve it...and I can really make you break. every time you fuck up, I'm giving you some punishment. And I'll make sure that it hurts...or else you will never learn. And don't think I won't warm up to you...cause I might...and you likely know what I like." Kyurem explained to me, wrapping me in a hug and then used her wings to prod my nether regions

 _Yeah...heartlessness, People who purposevely slow everyone else down because they think it's funny, rapists, insults that strike your heart instead of bouncing off of your will, murders, de..._ My thought chain was interrupted by Kyurem taking my legs out from underneath me using the non sharp part of her tail, then proceeding to point the tip of it at my face while she glared at me

"Looks like I'm going to have to train you...and for the record, I'm insulted and hurt that you would think that I like ANY of those things...altough admittingly I would love to force you do some painfully naughty things right now. So, if you dont want to receive my absolute rage and hurt, I suggest you either apologize or get out now..." Kyurem looked actually hurt, although I could tell she was not lying about punishing me

 _aaaack! What the...where did THAT come from!? Ahh...this...Fuck it! Even though I'm no good when it comes to apologies, I'm sorry for saying those things...I was only frustrated that you effectively took out two thirds of my team...I was wrong to say those things..._ I thought, and actually somehow meant those words

Kyurem was sitting on the floor in front of me, but she didn't say anything. Only motioned with her wing for me to sit. I did so, but she still didn't turn around. I noted how she was HUGE, being almost 8 feet tall, two feet taller than I will ever be. After I noted that, I realized that she easily could force me to do something if she wanted to.

Even as I noted and realized those things, Kyurem still wouldn't turn around. I could tell she wasn't going to forgive me until she made sure I would never do it again.

"You got that right. I won't take your word. I will punish you...just alot less hurtful than I was going to..." Kyurem finally said something

Kyurem literally grabbed me and pulled me against my will and sat me in her lap, looking down at me. Then she took her wings and slapped my nether regions hard, causing me to instinctively jump up, but Kyurem grabbed my dong, soothing the pain and making me seriously turned on.

 _You have been driving me crazy! Li..._ I once again had my thought train derailed, but this time by a long, cold handed stroke from kyurem

Man, that felt so gooooood...and it totally made my pain melt away.

 _I thought you said...?_ I thought

Kyurem shifted her position so that she had her impressive bust on my back and her womanhood resting on my buttcheek. She then wrapped her legs around my waist, using them to delacately massage my length, which I remembered was still in my...or not. She then rested her head on my shoulder, whispering things in my ear without the powerful and echoey voice.

"How much more can you take before you try to take control...or do you like that I snuck off your clothes, well incinerated them quietly while you were busy sitting." Kyurem whispered in an extremely seductive tone, as she began to rub her gorgeous genitals against my back and massage me a little quicker

 _A-ackk...that feels...goooood..._ I thought to myself

"Hm...maybe...wow. You need practice with this too...now that's something I can teach..." Kyurem whispered in my ear, using her powers to make the cave so extremely cold, despite the fact that my bare body was touching ice and that I was on a platform, near the center of a platform made entirely if ice, about 10 feet in diameter and with little 2 foot tall spikes all around the diameter and with 8 huge 6 foot tall spikes in the places of compass directions.

 _W-why are y-you being so nice all of the s-sudden?_ I was so cold that I stammered in my thoughts

Kyurem once again shifted, but this time do that she was sitting in front of me with her legs stretched out, and she was beckoning for me to come closer. I did so and she roughly pushed my head down in between her legs, closing them so I couldn't escape.

 _I'm not a jerk...I could see you were being driven crazy by having to sit and do nothing as I explained myself, in my sexual outfit nonetheless. So, I decided to give you some REAL practice. And I won't just melt under assault, you will have to really work for it...mmm...that feels like patheticness..._ Kyurem telepathically spoke

Right as she told me I would have to work for it I finally got her to feel my tongueing, as I had been doing just that since before she had started talking, but apparently she didn't feel it.

 _well then..._ I began, but Kyurem opened up her legs again, and forced me to face her.

 _you're not doing it right...at all. Looks like this might take longer than I thought it would, and to my pleasure...hehehe!_ Kyurem smirked as she told me that

 _here...stick your tongue out for me._ I did as I was told. _now, use the tip of your tongue to circle around the edge of it, then spiral inwards slowly, ending at the folds._ Kyurem coached with a smirk

I raised an eyebrow, then rolled my eyes, but did as I was told, and earned a 'mmmm...'from Kyurem

 _Don't you roll your eyes at me. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about...and the skills I will be teaching you will really feel good to your average moemon. And me too, but...the amount of pleasure I receive depends on how much I like you...and yes. You are doing this the hardest way, but Itell be worth it...plus it's way easier to coach you..._ Kyurem telepathically scolded

 _Now stick your tongue inside of the enterence, and flail it around, but control it so you can maximize the pleasure._ I once again did as I was told, earning an 'oooohh...' from Kyurem

 _I'll let you figure out more techniques...but for now...I want to have some fun._ Kyurem for some reason used a mocking tone

She then climbed on top of me and kissed me on the lips, taking complete control of the kiss from start to finish as I kissed her back. I literally had my mouth frozen as she pulled away, leaving a trail of frozen saliva behind. She then bent down and used her massive bust to massage my length, and...

 _oh arceus...so...gooood..._ I no doubt looked like I was in heaven, and Kyurem looked like she was going to start cracking up any second

She continued her work, licking the tip slowly and repeadely, whilst still massaging the lower part of my length with her massive bust. She no longer looked like she was going to crack up, instead looking super hot.

 _Oh...my...arceus...how...? and what was so funny?_ I thought, the intense pleasure bringing my thoughts to pieces as I felt the tug in my gut

 _you know she doesn't like that one bit, right? Keep that up, and when you see her very soon, she will make sure that you feel what she can do in terms of pleasure...but not in a good way...oh. yeah and she taught me how to correctly pleasure specifically you so I could always have control. Ha!_ Kyurem revealed as she sucked my dick, gulping down the cum that was emerging from the tip

once all of my cum was gone, Kyurem released my length with a 'pop', and instead of shrinking, my length stood still inflated fully.

 _So...make sure that you make it easy for me to like you...or else I will be using my tail and wings instead of my bust and mouth...oh and make sure that Arceus doesn't have a reason to dislike you, cause she can literally put you through heaven or hell, and decides your fate in the end...and you'll be seeing her...in maybe 10 minutes..._ Kyurem revealed, hopping onto my length

She then proceeded to move up and down, giving me a freezing but absolutely unbearable pleasure. It was literally what I'd imagine heaven would feel like, and that was before Kyurem rose up so that just the tip was buried inside of her, then rode it around and around in a big circle, making me feel the tug in my gut once again, not to mention the best pleasure I had ever felt. Then Kyurem slapped herself down, smirking as my cum filled her up.

 _A-agh...what the hell was that...I lasted for like 15 seconds..._ I thought to myself, completely tired out

Then Kyurem hopped off of me, rolling over into a sleeping position, with her right wing resting on the floor and the other sticking straight up. Her tail was also resting on the ground as she closed her eyes. The INSTANT she closed her eyes, I felt the pain from having a superpowered legendary using me as a cushion. It was like hell on pokemon. And she knew it hurt, too, cause she was giggling to herself. I managed to get up and get in her face, and she opened her eyes slightly, giving me a warning look. I sighed and decided to play with her hair, and it was surprisingly very soft.

 _If you come any closer, I gave orders, no not desires, I have an order to subdue you in any way I choose...ANY. WAY. so choose your actions wisely..._ Kyurem warned, smirking

 _You probably have orders to do that if I try to hurt you, not come too close of you..._ I thought, rolling my eyes and resting my body on hers

 _I'm gonna hurt you if you dont back away from me this instant..._ Kyurem warned, opening one eye to glare at me

 _Or...I guess I could let you lay there, but I am so putting you on eat out duty...from beneath me until Arceus comes. Would you like that?_ _Know what..._ Kyurem trailed off as she pushed me underneath her legs, and my head was angled at her vagina, which I had to eat out for the next ten minutes.

Ten minutes later, arceus appeared. Kyurem just forced me to keep eating her out, so I didn't get a look at Arceus. I felt some directions enter my head, and I knew I wasn't gonna be able to just ignore them. Then I heard footsteps until I felt myself being moved from underneath Kyurem and out to the edge of the platform, from where I watched an extremely hot scene unfold before me. I also got a good look at Arceus, and holy crap, there's a reason why the say her name so much.

she has short white hair that falls to her shoulders with two crescent white ears poking out of it, and another longer strand pinned behind her. She has pure white eyes that either strike fear in your heart, make you feel overwhelmed, or turn you on as all hell. Then she has a necklace wrapped around her neck that ends in a white jewel. She wears a long white dress that goes beyond her knees, with her yellow circular plate holder emitting from just below her perfect sized bust, about D cup or so, and she has two braclets, which are worth mentioning since they are made out of jewels as old as when she created everything, and finally she wore fuzzy white and yellow slippers.

I couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed and turned on as all hell at the same time. And instead of doing what she very clearly was going to do, she teleported right behind me, unexciting the icy crystals so she could whisper the most turning on words that I had ever heard.

"Enjoy the show...cause when it's over, I'm coming for you...and you can't run or hide from me, so sit tight..." Arceus whispered in my ear, and I literally had the most painful nosebleed and erection ever whilst feeling some real fear

But she didn't move, just kind of stared at me, looking me over.

"Ah yes...this one is a good one...maybe I should start with you..." Arceus whispered seductively in my ear, causing me to start shaking

 _T-try n-n-not to b-b-be scared o-of h-her...she w-won't l-like that o-o-one b-b-b-bit..._ Kyurem stammered telepathically from across the room, hanging her head

 _ha! Now look at you! HAHAHhaha...o-oh r-right..._ I remembered that Arceus was now literally staring into my eyes

 _Mock her will you?! You want a taste of my power then!? And don't you dare be dis-respectful!_ Arceus sounded angry, but not 'destroy you' angry

 _You are so going to regret mocking me..and I can't stop her from punishing you...even if you didn't know any better...there is no attack that cn harm her at all, and she can literally kill you with a single thought. As well as bring you back, and that means you don't want her mad at you!_ Kyurem telepathically told me

I was shivering in pure fear, literally unable to move. I could do nothing but stare into Arceus's eyes, which were scary mad.

 _You're forgiving, right? Please don't tell me she rules by fear... ack! I'm sorry. I didn't know any better!_ I telepathically apologized

Arceus nodded her head when I asked if she was forgiving, but still stared into my eyes, letting down on the scary factor and letting their normal look return. However, she picked me up, and brought me up to her face, smiling as she did so. She was over 16 feet tall, but still had the genitals of a regular moemon, but then I realized that she could simply enlarge herself and tighten or loosen her vagina.

 _I created all there is in this world...and I have infinite power! Here...scan me and Kyurem._ Arceus softly spoke as she handed me my moedex

 _I destroyed that!_ Kyurem revealed, somewhat protesting

I simply rolled my eyes and scanned her.

"Kyurem, the boundary moemon. This legendary moemon is the remaining husk from when reshiram and zekrom split apart to side with two fueding brothers. No additional data available." The moedex spoke, but I wasn't surprised by that fact

I scanned Arceus as well.

"Arceus, the alpha moemon. The moemon emerged from an egg long ago and shaped all there is in this world. No additional data availble." The moedex spoke again

Then the Moedex dis-appeared out of my hand.

 _So. Do you wish to have some nice fun sex here and now, or do you want me to wait until you are more experienced and have seen more moemon? Of course, you probably won't be able to move after I'm done with you, but you will feel amazing. To be honest, I should just do it anyway...plus, what could you do to stop me?_ Arceus asked me, shrinking to about 9 foot tall or so and stroking my length slowly, rendering me unable to move

 _T-that's mean! What if I dont want to!?_ I protested, and Arceus simply sped her handjob WAY up to the point that her hand was a blur, and after just three seconds of that inhale squeak inducing AMAZING pleasure, I had blew my load everywhere

Arceus then removed her hand from my length and bent diwn become me, kissing me full-on the lips, and I kissed back whole-heardetly, letting Arceus completely control me

 _I love you..._ Arceus told me

 _I love you too..._ I replied wholeheartedly, and I heard Kyurem sniff and 'Awwwwwwww!'

Arceus then took it to the next level, sticking her tongue in my mouth, demanding a fight.

 _Wait...I had a point!_ I remembers

 _You want my love more than to know what happens if you dont want it, and you know it._ Arceus replied, rolling her eyes

I readied my tongue for a challenge.

 _If you really want to know. Ok. What would, no what COULD you do to stop me. Even I can't force you to love me, but I could still rape you. And what could you do to stop me!? Oh, want a taste of my power?_ Arceus asked

 _good one..and yes! I could punch you..._ I thought back

 _that wouldn't hurt me...nothing on MY world can hurt me...well...my creations not obeying my orders really hurts my feelings, but nothing can harm me physically. If you want proof, once I'm done with you both you and Kyurem can try._ Arceus responded, making my tongue vanish as she did so

 _am I allowed to love you because your hot?_ I asked

 _Oh, I can feel the real love inside of you...now that feels goooood...and...assuming you love me for the reason you really do, of course..._ _What's the matter, cat got your tongue?_ Arceus responded

Arceus pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between us. She turned and kissed Kyurem, who had made her way over next to us. It was an extremely hit moment, but I still had questions.

 _I love you..._ Arceus told Kyurem

 _I love you too...although you..._ Kyurem responded, but I cut her off

 _she didn't 'teach' you, did she?_ I asked

 _I simply forced her to pleasure me while I...and yes, before you ask, I can change my genitals. While I gave her the best instructions possible. And I can feel sexual pleasure, but only if you love me from your heart, otherwise it will burn._ Arceus explained, whilst breaking off the kiss a little early and pushing Kyurem's head down onto her dick, and Kyurem naturally blushed as she bobbed her head and did her thing, and Arceus didn't say a thing

 _Hey...why isn't she moaning?_ I asked, confused

 _I don't moan when I receive pleasure. I do extremely enjoy it, though. And I am certainly enjoying this..._ Arceus revealed

After only thirty seconds or so, arceus blew her load directly in Kyurem's mouth, and Kyurem lifted her head up, and then proceeded to crawl over to me and bury her head on my length, sucking it the same way that she did to Arceus. It felt just as amazing as before, although Kyurem was moving at a faster pace than before.

 _Clearly she wishes to be the center of attention. Lets finish her off...then we will do our thing._ Arceus reasoned, pushing her long 10 inch cock up Kyurem's pussy, earning a pleasured look on Kyurem's face as I felt the tug in my gut once again

I came into Kyurem's mouth just as Arceus picked up speed, hammering Kyurem mercilessly. Kyurem could only look like she was in heaven and ensure the no doubt amazing pleasure. I decided I wanted in, and climbed up behind Kyurem's tail, and before Kyurem could protest, I shoved my length up her butthole, making Kyurem gasp in surprise.

 _Hey...we do..._ Kyurem was cut off by Arceus, who was adjusting her thrusts as I picked up speed

 _Nonsense...you wanted to be the center of attention, right?_ Arceus asked mockingky, as we hammered into her, one length always filling her up

I could sense Kyurem was going to get me in awhile, but for now, I enjoyed thrusting into her super tight butthole. After only about thirty seconds, Kyurem looked back at me and winked, before I felt both of her holes clamp down, showering me and Arceus with cum.

Me and Arceus pulled out, and Arceus changed her genitals back to a vagina. She then lightly pushed me down, hopping onto my long shaft. She bounced up and down for a couple seconds before pulLing the exact same trick as Kyurem did ten minutes before Arceus appeared, lifting up do only the tip was in, then riding it around twice, finally slamming herself down and making me cum. Arceus hopped off, kissing me on the forehead then Kyurem, who I knew was feigning sleep so she could get me later.

 _Bet you saw that one before, huh? Well, I taught her everything she knows, after all. Well, I have to go now, love you both! But I'll be back when you get more experience..._ Arceus promised as she vanished

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, startling me.

"That certainly helped me and you bond...but I can't just let you get away with that kind of stunt..." Kyurem whispered in my ear, pulling me backwards off of the platform, as she gripped me tight and flew down to solid ground, where a random guy that was wearing an odd uniform with a 'P' on the center of it was waiting.

The guy sent out a moemon that was colored red and white. I searched for my moedex and found it, proceeding to scan the moemon.

"Watchog, the watching moemon. These moemon are extremely cautious, even going as far as to check their mate's genitals before sex." The moedex informed me, and I couldn't help but snicker

Kyurem, however was not amused, and without ever letting go of me shot a blue wave of energy that hit the Watchog straight in the chest, instantly knocking her out. The man returned his Watchog and sent out another moemon, this one blue and black, which I promptly scanned.

"Swoobat, the love bat moemon. This moemon is known for its heart shaped nose, which it uses to leave imprints on its opponents." The moedex spoke

This time Kyurem shit beam of pure white ice at the bat, who tried to dodge, but the beam homed in on her and hit her, knocking her out.

"Ya know...you are so hot when you battle..." I whispered at Kyurem, who blushed slightly

The random man with the 'P' uniform then tried to flee, but Kyurem hit the floor hard with her tail, sending waves of blue energy scross the ground. The man was just about to escape when a wave hit him, freezing the man solid

"I know...probably cause I never wear any clothes besides these...and for a reason...every time you feel me get wet...I want you to take care of it..." Kyurem whispered in my ear, then noticed an all white Moemon shaped like a snow crystal.

"EVERY TIME!?" I whispered in dis-belief

"Mmm-hmm. You can do that, right? If you can do that for me, then I got a special treat for you..." Kyurem whispered seductively, raising her eyebrows as she said 'special'

I noticed the snowflake girl, and honestly wanted to capture her just cause, but I scanned her just in time.

"Crygonal, the snowflake moemon. This moemon has a core body tempetures of -105 degrees Fahrenheit." The moedex spoke as Kyurem finally dropped me to run over and kick the moemon in the face, knocking her out

Kyurem promptly ran back over to me, flipping her ice blue hair back aggressively as she turned her head and crossed her arms just above her shoulders. I saw a golden light shine in my eyes as Arceus appeared behind Kyurem, snapping her fingers. As she snapped her fingers, an outfit made of all blue ice appeared. She now had a long one-piece that covered every part of her except her head, neck, or her lrgs or wings. Kyurem turned her head back to me, unfolding her arms and walking over back next to me. I also noticed the emble on her chest was now pure gold, as well as the one in the center of her forehead.

Kyurem finally noticed Arceus standing there, and right on time as she waved good-bye and dis-appeared, then re-appeared next to us.

"That outfit will melt every time she thinks dirty. It will only grow back on when she stops thinking dirty. Only the chest piece and her waist piece will melt if she's only thinking it just because. However, if she really wants it, the whole outfit will melt and will refreeze if someone helps you." Arceus explained

"What if I dont think dirty, but I do something like sneaky smut?" Kyurem asked

"That's all I'm telling...bye!" Arceus told us as she vanished once again

I started to walk towards the exit, but Kyurem grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back into a bear hug.

"Come on..." Kyurem whispered in my ear

"We gotta get moving!" I protested, with one hand on Shelly's Moeball

"We got to beat every wild moemon here first, dummy. And screw this outfit!" Kyurem whispered, melting her icy outfit back to what she normally wore

"Uh...Kyurem...you need to wear that! Oh!" I reminded Kyurem as a red and white Moemon with a cheery smile and a bag of something walked up to us

I scanned her with my moedex.

"Delibird, the present moemon. she loves to give out presents, altough she can love to have sex with the people she gives presents to." the moedex spoke

 _She's pretty cute, but I don't want to go through that._ I thought to myself

"Hi! Here. Have a present! You too!" The Delibird gave us each a present, waiting until we opened them before she would leave

"I was sent by Arceus. Do you wanna know what she saiiiiid?" The Delibird asked as I shrugged and opened my present, it was an odd red and green moeball

I shrugged and pocketed the moeball as the Moemon climbed into my lap, looking up at me, but without a smile, but use a smirk.

"Whyyyy!? I just fini..." The Delibird kissed me on the lips, but only briefly before she pulled away

I took a good look at her. She had extremely long and admittingly pretty white hair that wend all the way down to her rounded butt with two tufts sticking out that made her hair look like a bowtie. She wore a Santa Claus hat, and a Matching red Christmas themed dress that had some white fur at the top. Her dress ended in the same white fur at the top around her ankles, and she had nicely sized D cup breasts and Christmas themed orangish-brown boots.

"Ha...ha...HAhahahahahahaaha!..." I did my whisper level laugh, but she didn't look happy

"Don't make me break out my toys...I don't want to hurt you...I'm only following orders, but I think I actually like you a whole bunch..." The Delibird revealed as she stared up at me with those admittingly adorable red and orange eyes

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaha..oh..." I couldn't help but crack up at this little ball of fluff, but that Delibird wasn't kidding, abs she brought out a two sided 'toy', one side a vibrator and the other side a very sharp looking knife

The Delibird got comfortable on my lap as she pointed the knife portion if her toy right at my face, tapping it on my nose.

"Are you going to co-operate...or do I have to carry out my second orders...?" The Delibird asked as she put the knife at my chest

"You never told me the first set of orders..." I reminded her

"Oh...right! She saiiiiid to give you specifically some practice with...this!" The Delibird pointed to herself

"Uh..." I was cut off my Delibird

"All around stamina practice...although I could just do the second thing she told me to do...take you and Ky-nope just you straight to where I can test some of your pain stamina...and wouldn't I just hate to do that...?" The Delibird sounded almost estatic as she said the last part

I turned and noticed that Kyurem was long gone, and I also noticed that my Moedex was also gone.

"why do you sound so ecstatic!? And what's your name?" I asked as I groped her bust, which was surprisingly firm

"We...thats the ticket...you were starting to piss me off! And my name is Elizabeth." Elizabeth told me as she started to stroke my length

It felt good, but I still was questioning if this was for real.

"Is this for real? You look like 10..."I was cut off by Elizabeth rolling her eyes and taking off her dress, which somehow left nothing but her boots, as her hat fell off

My question was asneered as Elizabeth revealed a very nice body, almost erasing the 'for real?' question. Elizabeth then climbed on to my lap briefly, taking my length and putting it up her super-tight vagina, so tight I had to thrust really hard twice before it opened up enough to allow the rest of my length in. Once it was all in, Elizabeth kissed me full-on the lips, closing her eyes and blushing slightly as I kissed back, still thrusting occasionally into her tight folds, earning a moan of pleasure.

 _Haha...she likes me...wow, she really wasn't lying..._ I thought to myself, but Elizabeth giggled into the kiss, before groaning in pleasure as I started to pick up the pace

 _What the hell!? She can read my mind!?_ I thought in dis-belief

Elizabeth simply nodded her head as she endured my hard thrusting, letting the occasional moan slip by.

 _Ah...the power of Arceus..._ Elizabeth looked off into the heavens before wrapping her hair around me, and I felt her vagina tighten and her cum seep out of it

I knew she wasn't done, but she got up off of me, taking the red and green moeball and tapping it to her head.

The ball wiggled once.

"..." I was speechless

The ball wiggled twice.

I saw Elizabeth just kinda relax, her arms folded behind her head.

the ball wiggled thrice.

Elizabeth winked at me

The ball clicked, and I had a new teammate.

I let Elizabeth back out, and she immediately went and put her Christmas themed dress back on, twirling around, before promptly grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her. She ran down a staircase, then stopped and pointed at Kyurem, who was staring diwn another moemon. The other moemon had long dark blue hair with two light blue beads in it, with a light blue double jewel in the top center of her head that rounded around three headbands. She had long light blue pretty wings sticking out of her dress, and wore a long light blue dress that cut off right before her dark blue panties. She wore light blue leggings that cut off at her theighs, and soft, clawed slippers. I had a nosebleed and an erection for the umpteenth time today.

"I want you to go up and screw her, per Arceus's orders. If she attacks you, oh well. Find a way to...oop. enjoy." Elizabeth explained, but Kyurem was not actually there, as the moemon had just found out, and turned towards me, lightly walking over to me

I backed up, but the moemon shot an ice beam at my feet, making me trip and fall. By the time I tried to get back up, she was chilling right next to me, with one arm resting on my pelvis area. She stared at me with her gorgeous blue eyes, smirking and rubbing my long length slowly. Her other hand was actually just chilling on my chest.

"Would you care to explain why you are totally nude? Did you plan to rape me...? Come on. Tell me, I pinky promise that I'll listen. I'm hit promising I will like what I hear, but I'll at least listen. By the way, I'm Articuno, the legendary ice bird from the kanto region, but you probably remember me..." Articuno quietly asked, crossing her arms on my chest and laying her head down once she was finished

"Um...well..I have no idea how I got to this region...but, i.." I was cut off by Articuno smirking and getting in my face

"Is this true?" She asked, resting a hand on my face

"..." _Another telepathy capable moemon!?_ I thought to myself

"Mm-hm. I can telecommunicate. Although I'm calling bog...hmm? Oh. Ok..." Articuno suddenly looked to the sky

She looked back at me, and smirked, resting her hands on my face again.

 _Oh, I've been just dying to do that...I've wanted to lay you out ever since I carried you over here...which I seriously doubt that you forgot, but if you did, I'm sorry. So many secrets that I told you..._ Articuno smirked as she telepathically told me what really happened

 _Wait a second..._ I thought to myself

* * *

Flashback-?, ?

"And now...get to the...secrets...you kn...rai...love...a good hard...hmm...we...to...unova...kyurem...ts...ere Arc...ans to...do some naughty...ooo!...fucking...from kanto...y to unova...lacunosa...giant chasm...always...cold...almost...cumming!...

end of flashback

* * *

I was brought to an abrupt halt when I felt Articuno deepthroating my length, using her tongue to massage some spots before letting it go, her mouth full of cum.

"You didn't feel any of that, did you? Well, if you will kindly take care of me...I'll join your team. It's the least I can do after I dragged you over here against your will." Articuno quietly spoke

Articuno then sat up, climbing on top of me near my chest, then she leaned backwards as she threw her panties off, and I wasted no time using my techniques I learned from Kyurem to massage her dripping wet womanhood. Articuno moaned softly in approval of my techniques, using one of her hands to rub her clit as I stuck two fingers into her womanhood. I started to finger her, easily slipping my fingers in and out of her womanhood, earning moans. I repeated the motion, but this time with my tongue, and Articuno Climaxed all over my tongue, splattering my face with her fluids.

I had been enduring cold since I woke up, but Articuno made all of that look like a joke as she sat up, kissing me on the lips with so much passion that I could literally feel her cold, and very icy heart. Articuno sld herself down on my shaft with ease, then went back to kissing me as I started to thrust super hard into her lubricated tunnel, causing Articuno to rest her head on my chest as she looked up at me, smiling rather warmly.

I thrusted as hard as I could, and Articuno's face said it all. She was enjoying the pleasure I was bringing on her, but I knew what she would absolutely love. I sped up my thrusts, earning some surprised moans and a wing hug from Articuno as she held herself in place, allowing me to fully rock her world.

 _You areally a cold, unforgiving moemon, aren't you?_ I tried to ask her, but she was in so much pleasure that she could barely manage to roll her eyes before she squealed into my shoulder, her vagina clamping down on my length, triggering my own release

She waited until the fluids flowed out if her vagina before she snuggles up on me, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Articuno...we still got things to do..." I whispered in her ear

"Mmmm...like relaxing...or are you wanting to forfeit adding me to your team and go run into that pack of wild Piloswine. Or...you could get ready fur round two...and three." Articuno sat up, putting her vagina in front of my face

"Soo...which will it be?" She asked

 _She said 'fur' instead of 'for'. Hee!_ I thought to myself

I took that moment to note just how beautiful she was and how fucking epic it would be to add her to my team.

 _What's your name?_ I asked her

 _Hehehe! Round two and three it is! and my name is Annebelle._ Anne Belle told me, backing up so that she was right above my shaft

once She was above my shaft, she lowered her butthole down onto it slowly, grimacing as she did so. I rolled my eyes and thrust hard up her butthole, stretching it wide. For some reason Annebelle was leaning backwards so that her vagina was pointing up, leaving me to thrust into her at an awkward angle, but she moaned softly anyways, winking at me.

all of the sudden I felt an extreme heat emitting from behind me. I swiveled my head to see a moemon standing there, and she didn't look happy. But even I knew this one's name, Ho-Oh. She has long orange hair ending in yellow tips, with golden relics here and there. She wore a white dress that contained her beautiful wings. She hand white leggings and white clawed slippers. But she looked very unhappy, with her arms folded.

 _HO-OH!? oh boooyy...this won't end well..._ I thought to myself

Ho oh was just glaring straight ahead, but she suddenly looked down at me and smirked, putting a finger on her lip.

"What makes you say that? They aren't here yet...so..." Ho-Oh leaned down next to me, looking at Annebelle as she came

Annebelle noticed Ho-oh standing there as she crawled off of my length, and froze.

"Would you like me to take her place? It seems that neither of us got anything better to doo...and Arceus told me about you..." Ho-Oh was leaning her head right on my face

"..." I was truly speechless this time

"What's wrong? Other than you must be super cold..." Ho-Oh looked genuinely worried

"w..." the instant I opened my mouth, I heard Kyurem's voice

"Having fun?" I turned and gave a sigh of relief

"Kyurem. Thank Arceus..." again Kyurem cut me off

"Wow...you caught Annebelle, and that Delibird...hmm?" Kyurem spoke quietky, but then turned towards Ho-Oh

"I said...is he in need of a warm cuddly friend?" Ho-Oh asked out loud this time

"...trust me...you want her to help, cause she will be there for you if ya need her...without a moeball even..." Kyurem told me as she scanned Ho-oh with my moedex

 _I never heard a noooo...every part of you says yes...and if you dont want to talk...I'll just do it..._ Ho-Oh coaxed, using her left wing to pet my hair

"Hell yes." I quietly answered, petting her hair

 _She really likes you, I can tell...I bet you two already know each other..._ Kyurem was only betting, but I put two and two together and made four

 _OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_ I thought, and Ho-Oh coughed and used her wings to trap me with her

Ho oh then pulled me close to her, kissing me delicately on the lips. Even though I was pretty ticked, I still had no trouble kissing her back.

 _There you go...just let me take your anger away..._ Ho-oh gently coaxed as she used her hands to massage me, and all of the sudden I felt warm and cuddly

"grrrrrrrr...grr...gr...sigh...ack!" I let my anger fade, and turned to face a sacred fire right in my face

 _I'm gonna save you the trouble...I was the one who screwed your memory up. Are you gonna take it out on the source and force me to use my fire, or are you just gonna calm down and let me take your anger away..._ Ho-Oh revealed, holding the fire in front of my face

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds, then I looked upwards with a sigh, then hugged Ho-Oh, who hugged me back

 _Good choice...this fire would have really hurt..._ Ho-Oh put her fire away

 _how...oh man...why?_ I felt my rage returning, but then I dulled it to a question

instead of answering my question, Ho-Oh took off her dress and her bra and panties, and threw them on the ground next to me. She then lightly set me on the ground and climbed on top of my shaft, and I felt warm and cuddly again. She wasted no time performing theSAME DAMN TRICK FOR THE THIRD TIME, with the exact same effect. but she didn't climb off, just held back a laughing fit and bounced up ND down on my shaft, sending me more pleasure and that warm cuddly feeling.

 _what's the matter...hahaha...seen that...heh...trick...before?_ Ho-oh spoke between holding back her laughter

"That's the third time. Today!" I revealed as Ho-oh started to fondle with her bust as she bounced

I felt another climax coming, and Ho-Oh just waited it out, climaxing just before I did, the clamp mechanism triggering my own climax.

Ho-oh, without hopping off of me, psychically put her clothes back on and managed to draw Annebelle to her. Then she hopped off, foxing her panties and her dress back over her genitals, and hugged me tight.

"Fell all warm and cuddly?" Ho-Oh whispered in my ear

I nodded, absent-mindedly groping her butt cheek.

"Good...stop that! I had to screw up your memory just so you would come over here without a fight. Annebelle used you as her own personal toy, and Arceus herself had to reverse that, and finally your friend...what's her name?" Ho-oh explained

"Ho-Oh?" I asked, smiling innocently and looking skywards

Ho-Oh slapped my head, rolling her eyes

"Other one!" Ho-Oh asked

"Oh, you mean leaf..." I figured out

"Mmhmm...anyways, she didn't know where you were, so...yeah. Stuff went down, she got screwed 90 times in three days, no joke." Ho-Oh revealed

"What the fuck?!" I asked, surprised

"My reaction exactly, anyways, I think that it's cuddly nap time..."Ho-Oh said as she set me down on the ground and hugged me tight, with her arms and with her wings

I fell asleep real quick.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

i snapped back into reality, shaking my head a bit to clear my now blrry vision. I then was lifted up slightly from Kyurems bust, and i took in a huge gasp of icy-cold air, almost thanking Arcues i got some air before i choked.

I then was immediately kissed full-on the lips by Kyurem, but this time i somehow just knew it was truely real, as i could completely feel all of the icy cold air circulating around me, chillingme to my core. I could feel Kyurems huge body rubbing gently against my length. As she did this, i moaned, and she wasted no time slipping her tongue into my mouth, easily makingme feel truely overwhelmed by admittingly the sheer amount of love i felt for Kyurem.

¨I dont want to trap you in a moeball, i trust you enough...and love you...¨ I confessed in a moaning tone, the tone changing as Kyurem accidentally bumped into my length again

She moaned back, gently hugging me with both of her arms then usingher clawed left leg to gently take me literally down onto the ice, where she flipped me so my length was in her face. She smiled a warm smile, speaking her own little words.

¨Oh...hehehhe! i feel the same way...in fact, i feel so much love im going to make you feel absolutely wonderful before we embark on this little adventure of ours¨ Kyurem used her telepathic voice, takingmy length into her mouth and bobbingit up and down slowly, her actions infected with the effects of pure love

I had never felt this good already. EVER. I had figured out that little ¨illusion¨ was sort of like an interactive dream in which most of the events dont mean anything, but some do. But her mouth was no joke iCE cold, literally chilling my length to its core, while covering it in icy cold saliva. But it felt so marvellous, the coldness in her mouth stimulating my nerves faster than normal, and her love influenced actions literally ripping all control from me.

I moaned as a huge blush appeared on my face and i narrowed my eyes, relaxing a bit. I was absolutely locing this, especially with the moemon i had come to truly love. Kyurem then attracted her attention to my head, licking it quickly and furiously, staring me right in the eyes, causing me to snap back to attention, gasping in sharply from the intense pleasure i was experiencing.

Kyurem in-corperated that little move into her treatment, using it every time i started to drift off in my thoughts, and that happened alot. I felt Kyurem take the same pace, giggling in her telepathic voice every time i gasped from her attention catcher, and i knew my stamina was spent as she took the whole thing ito her mouth at once, reaching her right hand down to her drippingwet vagina, rubbing it furiously as she moaned.

I came into her mouth, Kyurem gulping it all down, quickly releasingme once i was done cumming in her mouth with an ¨ahhh!¨. She then fell backwards, catching her breath. I wasted no time diving in, quickly burying my head in her crotch, immediately sticking my tongue into her entrance, searching for her juices. Her vagina was icy cold, but dripping wet and super tight. i licked around a little bit, using range to try and find some of the juices i wanted. I found some as i heard her moan in her real voice softly, placing one of her hands on my head and pushing me in further. I lapped around, managing to catch some more juices.

Her juice tasted like mint, but had an extra refreshing aftertaste, making me continue to get at her, reaching my hands around and prying her ass open as wide as i could, and she moaned longand softly, pushing me hard into her crotch as her vagina clamped onto me. Her cum then streamed all over my face, only a bit got onto my face, but i wanted it ALL in my mouth. I backed away again, and Kyurem ppanted a bit before eyeing me as she stood up, then getting on all fours for me, using her hands to spread her perfect ass wide, giving me a FLAWLESS view of her ass.

I walked forawrds to her slowly, noticing her huge blush as she looked back at me. I eased myself into her vagina, and i felt the same ice coldness, dripping wetness,, and tightnes, but only at WAY higher sensory levels, moaning softly just upon entry. It was heaven, being in a tight, wet, and cold environment, but i started to thrust into her, very slowly getting used to the climate and picking up some speed.

Then her vagina began rubbing the icy cold temparature, wetness, and tightness onto me as i picked up these senses, blushing deep red and moaning, as did Kyurem. She lifted her head up for a second and then looked back at me with a sexy smirk, and i saw her big bust rocking back and forth with each powerful thrust, Kyuem easily standing her ground.

I moaned freely along with Kyurem, losing control over when i released pre, or when i moaned. It seemed like only a few seconds of pre heavenly bliss before i had to hilt myself, releasing my cum, as did Kyurem. She looked back with a huge blush and a sexy grin, and i knew she was plotting something. Once her vagina released me, i fell back onto the ice, panting in an attempt to catch my breath.

I felt her shoulder rub against my back as i also sensed her sit next to me, and i turned around to see how big she trurly was, her height easily over 9 feet, although just a smidge over. Her breast were so dreamy big, and thats about as much as i would analyze before she grabbed me by the chest, standing up slowly and staring me into the eyes, and i could breathe just fine, although i knew she would make me pay for spinning around like that.

¨well...at least this wont come as a shock...heh. you spin around? honestly i am not surprised you let me get a very pleasurable position on you...¨Kyurem spoke in her actual voice, gently setting me down on the ground, hopping on top of me

I would actually somehow fall asleep, and awaken later to find myself protected from a flurry of blizzards by Kyurem, but in a very sexual way...

* * *

 **huh. so how did you guys enjot this first chapter of basically a bit of plot, folowed by a flashback etirely and then a sexy, sexy lemon? well, i enjoyed writing it soo...ill probably just write some more of this story here. no worries, no more modified chapters. Aeromenca out!**


	40. The Dark Lord and Aeromenca s Betrayal

**while I was awaiting your guys opinions, I went ahead and created chapters fir the other stories that im running, so there's that. Besides that, there's your opinions that reveal..and a new chapter thats techinically WAY late, as the air clan now has a total of 19 members. yae! ^_^**

* * *

 **Aeromencas POV**

We were being chased by many subspace goons, me and her. Me and Pikachu raced across the plains as fast as we could, but not without having to run into countless subspace army goons. each time, i took them out with a fast flurry of attacks from my blasters, but then we came across an entire horde of primids.

I stopped and noted the types present in this horde. Sword, Regular, Fire, and some Scope primids. The scope primids attacked first, shotting three shots in a row at a time at me and Pikachu, specifically Pikachu. I jumped in the way of these shots as we came into range of the scope primids, pressing one hand on my crotch then waving one hand up n front of me like Fox, triggering my new built in reflector, and reflecting the shots back back where they came from, effectively hitting the only scope primid in the face and killing him.

Now we had a ways to go before we got into range of the other ten or so primids that were chasing us down, and i somehow knew that this army was a much greater threat and that something with well more power than the likes of Tabuu were controlling them, somethig truly ancient. But i couldnt worry about that now, the only thing i worried about as i thought to myself, was i was now into attacking range. I skidded to a halt, charging up what i considered to be my ultimate move for quite awhile, Pikachu skidding to a halt besides me and knowing it took about a minute to charge my plasma cannon.

¨Are you really sure you want to waste a gravity contol feauture and a plasma cannon shot on this rather small horde of measly primids?¨ Pikachu asked

I noted the giant craters that were well out of place and the very powerful breeze blowing past me, even though all around us was green, reen and more green grass. This wild-esque area was WAY out of place and something was very suspicious about it, and i was about to find out exactly why there were countless goons standing in our way as we approached this specific area, a breeze and a random wilds-like landform, craggy rocks and sand here...in the middle of the freaking plains.

¨Yes im sure, Pikachu. If you take a look around, you will notice something is definately off, and in a few seconds were about to figure out what.¨ I responded calmy

I had installed a gravity increasing mechanism to make sure i didnt blast myself to the sky and beyond by using this uber powerful move. I felt that it was about ready, so i prepared myself. Pikachu hugged me from behind, slipping one hand into my pants, rubbing and stoking me like the naughty girl she was, earning a slight moan before my blast burst forth.

However, the attack was one huge ball of energy, the size of midair stadum that shot out of my cannon once i was finished charging. The mega sized blast cut through the landform, taking up literal hundreds of tons of soil and destroying the entire small rock formation in front of us, easily wiping out the hundreds of primids that were underneath the rock. I barely had time to note that this was where all of the goons were coming from before the blast i shot wiped out hundreds of thousands of them, effectively ripping a gigantic hole through the landmass.

I had to wait for Pikachu´s efforts to manage to keep me from blowing away, that combined with the gravity increasing mechanism. The process took about another minute, and when my momentum finally stopped, i oogled mostly at the destruction this blast could cause before looking at Pikachu briefly and noddding, signaling that i was ready to ambush the place before us.

Me and Pikachu sprinted forawrds, and noticed a small opening, maybe the size of a trapdoor in the middle of where my gigantic plasma blast had shot through, with my gravity increasing function and pikachus very naughty efforts keeping me from blowing away. I remember that shot though..very powerful.

Me and Pikachu very carefully decend the stairs, makingsure for any possible booby traps or anything like that before we took the next step, also nothing how freaking dark it was in this cavern. Pikachu said nothing, and i couldnt see her, but i felt her naughtiness taking me over by rapidly stroking my length.

I then heard an evil laugh, followed by heat on my neck and hot breath descending on my neck.

¨Oh..how gullible you are...hehehe! do you not realize what you just did? now, i have my very headquarters awaiting me...and my new boyfriend too...heheh! and dont act like you dont love this idea...i know you do...¨ I heard Pikachu say as she clearly transformed, turning into a moemon, the human form of a pokemon

And then the moemon Pikachu turned into Darkrai, leaving me to drop my jaw at how absolutely stunning she now looked in her new powerful legendary moemon form, lord of darkness or not. I didnt even care she was the lord of darkness and the bringer of all doom...

Darkrai in her new form, was about 6 foot 6, with blue eyes, the left one covered up by her short white hair. She had what could be considered rather large bust, noticably popping out from her tight black dress. Then she wore a pair of grey leggings that were barely covered up by her black dress, which extended from her neck area downwards, with a red ribbon like object tied around her neck. She has two black streamer-like figured extending from jusy behind her dress sleeves, and the dress extended into a black frilly skirt at the bottom. SHe radiated pure malevolence, but i could sense a bit of a soft spot.

She spun around, walking up the stairs and gently takingmy hand in hers, pulling e slowly down the stairs, which werent that much longer, until she hit the bottom. She then gently pulled me aside a bit, pulling me close to her.

¨ I...i...ok..i love you..i can actually believe im saying this, cause i really do...you are the first person to ever show compassion for me, and even now you are more mesmerized by my beauty and personality than by the fact that i am the lord of darkness and could destroy you without hardly lifing a finger...mmph.¨ Darkrai confessed to me, and i shut her off with a nice and slow romantic kiss

I felt her return it, and vaguely saw one of her hands shoot up and the trapdoor from which we had descended shut itself with darkness, shutting us two jsut in pure dark. I felt Darkrai squeeze my length, seeming to test exactly how i would react. I moaned softly into the kiss, effectively allowing her to turn this kiss we were having into a french kiss.

I then saw, or sensed a bunch of candles being lit, and smelling salts infusingthe room.

¨Now i shall test to see just how evil you are...b-¨ Darkrai spoke as she adruptely broke off the kiss and dragged me slowly in towards the ring of candles

But she was interrupted by what appeared to be none oter than Mario, and he was all alone. But he had a grim face on, and was clearly ready for battle if need be.

¨Aeromenca...i can hardly imagine you, of any one of the fighters helpingthe lord of Darkness...how could you? this is absolutely against the rules of smash mansion! how dare you! We will stop you and your lord cronie at ANY cost!¨ Mario said, brandishing his fists

I simply rolled my eyes, hugging Darkrai tight to me, and admittinlgy started to hump her a bit, causing her to blush and moan rather quietly, which Mario took as a chance to attack us.

I let go od Darjrai for the time being, Using my longe range blaster shots to land a few quick strikes, which Mario instinctevely used his cape, or at least tried to. I immediately sidestepped behind Mario, immediately using my two shoulder cannons to deliver a smash attack, rapidly firing shots like a mii gunner, then finishing with a blast similar to Mega Man´s Side smash, which also launched him a short ways.

Mario used his cape to stop his backwards momentum, then fired a single fireball at me, which I easily sidestepped, allowing me a chance to jump up and use my upwards aerial, but not before Mario hit me with his downwards aerial, trapping me in the twisting move, endingup launching me a microscopic distance, but he used that to his advantage by immediately running up and grabbing me, using his side throw. He fired off a fireball after he finished his side throw.

I simply perfeect sheilded his fireball, then immediately used my blaster cannon to hit him once, triggering that instinctive cape usage, which i used to my advantage to get close, usinga stand in dodge to dodge his grab and immeiadetely use my own grab, punching him with my sleek fists twice before throwing him up into the air, shooting him twice with my blaster as i did so, throwing him about halfway up to the ceiling. I then jumped up and used my upwards airiel, this time landing the quick flurry of shots, launchinghim up and past the launch zone, or in this case, caused him to hit the ceiling, turning him into a trophy.

I didnt even realize Darkrai was watchingme the whole time, and i fell straight into her gloved arms, into her black gloved arms. She set me down only briefly before using a sweep kick on me, tripping me up. I fell to the ground, and darkrai took off my flight suit, gingerly tossing it aside, revealing my erect length, which she promptly took into her mouth.

 **SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING**

Her mouth was like a patch of heaven, although i knew i was about to get layed by the dark lord herself, and she looked very pleased, i coulf tell by the effort she was putting in to pleasuringme, and my goodness is it working. I found myself moaning softly, and my breathing became very heavy aas she slowly and lovingly bobbed her head up and down my length, covering it with a coat of saliva, and makingme feel absolutely amazing. Darkrai released my length before too long, crawing up on me and placing her bust in my face, blushing red as she did so.

She also reached down and took her leggings off, tossing them aside, then poppingher dress up to reveal she wore no panties underneath, sitting herself down onto my length, grinding on it. Luckily i had began lovingly suckingon her bust before she started grinding herself on me, as this was absolutely the best pleasure i had ever felt, to the point where i had trouble doinganything but blushing and moaning. I barely managed to continue sucking on her dark breasts, asa i would learn soon, and then she stood up, giving me a hand before pushing my head right into her breasts.

¨You ready to learn how good you did?¨ She asked in a rather menacing tone

I simply nodded my head, and she released my ehad, walking over and bending over, standing herself on all fours. I oogled at the flawless view i was getting of her nearly perfect ass, blushing bright, bright red and having to pinch my nose to prevent it from oozing blood.

¨Come on..you have really earned this!¨ Darkrai looked back at me and said with a smile, and i smiled briefly before walkingup and sticking my length into her vagina

It was tight, wet, and certainly warm. It was heaven inside hell, hell inside heaven. I thrust hard from the start, already knowingi wasnt going to be able to stop, no matter how absolutely heavenly unbearable the pleasure got. Darkrai giggled, then moaned long and rather high i would think, clearly VERY happy.

¨OOOhhhhh...! thats nice...not j...hmm...! ust to have your will...under...my..control..hehehehe!¨ Darkrai shut herself up, as she was starting to pant

she resorted to telepathy.

 _HEheheheh! oohh.. im actually happy...you forfeit your will now...you are under MY control, and fortunately for you, i REALLY like you..so all you will have to do honestly is do lotsa dirty things with me...although i sense your inner evil will do MUCH more for me...heheheh!_ I let loose my own moan, kinda a ¨Oh..nooo...¨ one, high pitched and whining at hearing this

I knew i would climax soon, but i just couldnt stop from poudinginto her flawless vagina with all my might, her perfect cureve keepingme in and the inside rubbing me in all the just flawless ways to make me moan uncontrollably. I then felt myself start to pant, as i hilted myself and climaxed inside of her. I fell back, and Darkrai stood up, Not facingmy direction and lifted i finger, making me float into the air. She then wiggled it like she was making a ¨come here¨gesture, and i flew over to her. She looked away from me, but i could tell she had her other hand in her crotch

 **END OF TRUE SEXUAL CONTENT**

 _You know you just gave me complete control over you...right...so that means i can do whatever i want to you...mmph! ...yeah...i want you to fix that..and i want you by my side constantly, so thats what i shall get._ Darkrai then walked forwardsslowly, never letting me drop and never moving her hands, seemingly only rubbing faster on herself as she reached the staircase

She then arose herself, levitating out of the trapdoor quickly, and effectively emerging into a small smasher ambush, consisting of two or three smashers.

* * *

From Luigi´s POV, third member of the smasher ambush

I still remember what Master Hand told us that morning. Before once again, Tabuu attacked, and destroyed the whole castle with his off waves, or rather all of smash mansion. Then an unknown force had erased everyone´s memory, except mine.

¨Beware the lord of darknes..Luigi, for only you can stop her...although if she gets the newcomer..its all over...¨ Master Hand had said only to me two mornings ago

And now, i had two other fellow smashers with me by my side, Olimar and Wii Fit Trainer. The two had only agreed to come with me to do their own little things, and i had just been awaiting what i was told to do, follow Aeromenca and Pikachu. Aeromenca had blasted a rock away with his plasma cannon, then he and Pikachu had desceded down a trapdoor shortly afterwards. Mario had somehow gotten down there before then, and was scoping the place out. I hadnt heard a thing from him recently, but somehow i wasnt scared. But i would soon be, as a back figure and Aeromenca, who was being held in midair blasted trough the trapdoor, ending right in the center of my ambush.

¨What the!¨ Wii Fit Trainer stuttered before taking a fighting stance

Olimar too, took a fighting stance, but without a single word from him.

I assumed that this was the lord of darkness. SHe simply smiled creepily, not moving her hands, even the one that appeared to be masturbating. Still out of nowhere, a void apepared, and i was caught in it, Olimar and Wii Fit Trainer were trophized instantly, and i soon woul-

* * *

Back to Aeromencas POV

We came out to an ambush lead by Luigi and containing WIi Fit rainer and Olimar. Darkrai easily trophized them without lifting a finger, using her Dark Void attack to do so. After she trophized them, she dropped me to the ground, and I controlled my own actions, bending over, gently moving her hand aside and replacing it with my mouth, casuing Darkrai to gasp sharply, then sit herself down, putting her right hand on my head gently.

¨A-aahhhh! mmmmm!¨ I heard Darkrai man as I slathered my tongue all over her literal midnight vagina, making sure to hit all of the surface area, which was causing her great pleasure

I then tasted a bit of her juice that was seepingout of her vagina, and i instantly wanted more, sticking my tongue inside her entrance, licking wildly, following the trail for juices. This caused her to put both of her hands on my head as she moaned very highly pitched and rather long, too.

¨You..naughty...naughty..boy...¨ She said in between gasps of pleasure as she threw her head back, as i am still finding more of her jucie to lap up

All i could soon hear were her load moans, increasing in volume until i made her hit climax, causing her to blow her load all over my face, which i appreaciatevely lapped up as i got free from her vagina´s vicegrip.I sat back, and she sat up, smirking in a very naughty manner, and slowly crawing over and sitting on my lap, blushing a bit.

¨This..is going to be...fun..¨ She remarked as she raised her eyebrows and smiled, then grabbing my newly erected length and massaging it very slowly, applying pressure with her fingertips

I then heard a rather beautifully sounding voice call out. Darkrai turned to look at who it was, and i did too, although i was blushing red from pleasure and had a magnificant nosebleed and erection.

It appeared to be the moemon form of another dark type pokemon, who was actually standing virtually on top of us, and was staringat my length with a huge blush. It was what appeared to be a mightyena, and she was very clearly Darkrai´s.

she was a really big Mightyena, about 6 foot exactly, with large DD cup breasts, significantly larger than that of her malevolences. She has red evil looking eyes, with longblack hair that extends down past her perfectly rounded booty. she has two adorable gray dog ears pointingout of her hair, and two black markings on her face extending to her cheek, beginning where a human´s ears would be. She wore black fingerless gloves, a scarf around her bust, and then grey legging extendingup to a little short of her theighs. her bushy tail was still, and she flashed me a smirk.

¨M-m-m-master...what do you want me to d-d-do now...¨The Mightyena stuttered as she stared at my length with her tongue sticking out

Darkrai looked at me then back at the Mightyena, and smiled an evil smile.

¨I want you to unleash your love on him...¨ Darkrai said as she gently pushed the Mightyena on top of me, causing her to blush red but smirk evilly and sexily

 **MORE SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING**

She simply spread her legs behind her and whispered the most seductive words i still have ever heard, and i would heed these words still..

¨Im gonna give you such a good time that even her malevolence cant compare...and my name is Mallory...remember that name..you are going to want to...¨ Mallory whispered to me, inches from my face

¨hehehehe...well...shes dead serious, ya know...¨the voice that said this was so hot, the breath was making me uncomfotable

I then saw the owner of the voice walk by, but only for a second, what appeared to be a chandelure. But then Mallory almost lept in to kiss me, placing one of her clear paws on my chest, wrapped underneath her truly massive bust. I actually felt my will being ripped apart again, and Mallory smirked as i returned her kiss, blushing really bright red. I then felt her other paw slip down to massage my length the same way Darkrai did, but with even more experience. I was releasing some of my pre already, and her touching me felt purely amazing.

I instantly knew i wasnt gonna be able to stop her...and i thought this, i learned she had telepathy, just like Darkrai.

 _If you thought Darkrai had control ove you..hehehehehee! and..the onyl thing im going to hae you do is put that impressive and attractive soul of yours up so i can have lots and lotsss of sex with you..ohhh..._ Mallory was clearly VERY seductive

She massaged me, applying more pressure and easily taking out my juices from me, almost as if she had a magnet. I simply blushed and moaned into the kiss, and she wasted no time slipping her tongue into my mouth, her eyes glowing red as i stared into them. i felt all of the good in me being drained, and i couldnt stop her...and as i felt the good being drained, she started stroking me slowly and lovingly, her eyes narrowing to almost slits as she rubbed her tail against my length too, cleary now affectionate.

I felt myself cave in to her treatments, Mallory finally breaking the kiss up as she smirked, leaning back on my lap, spreading her legs wide.

¨come...hehe...there is no catch, unlike with the good guys...¨ Mallory almost sneered as i got up, my nose oozing, and immediately stuck my head between her legs, somehow feeling the same sensation with my length

Mallory moaned quietly, raising her head up a bit and looking down at me, sensing my thought she was somehow controlling me

 _i will show you no mercy...i will have you blowing your loads uncontroabbly, and there is nothing you can do to stop me...theres no need to even exert force besides the senstions, because i sense you already know and love me anyways..._ Mallory said in a soft tone, placing her left paw on my head and forcingme to eat her out further

I felt the snesation go away, but i was forced to go fast, and i attacked her entrance, lapping up the sweet fluids inside that i wanted so badly, enjoying her long, soft moans. I felt her twist her hips into my mouth, allowing her to get on top of me and grind her vagina against my mouth, my tongue sticking out like a prick on a cactus.

I heard her moan loudly and felt her drive her hips into my face, blowing herself right into my mouth, allowing me to lick of the truly scrumptious fluid that seeped out so noncahllantly. Once i was done, i sat up, and Mallory hopped off of me, sitting indian style. I hopped onto her lap, pulling the balck scarf around her bust off and licked them nice and slowly, using my hands to grope them as i did so. Mallory moaned softly in my ear, using her left paw to hold me in place, wrapping it around my back. She used her right paw to finger my asshole, going slow and keeping her calm, but only did it for a few seconds. I then groped both of her bust at once, and was shockingly kissed forcedly, Mallory re-angling my length so it would rub against her lower lips and fingering my asshole with her right hand slowly.

She blushed, and i couldnt stop kissing her, i just couldnt. I actually felt deep unexplainable love for her in the very depths of my heart. She sped up her fingering, kissing me now slowly, her eyes never leaving my gaze, looking for an opprutunity to strike.

 _you arent going to have any unstimulated or un-used sexual parts...if i can use it, it will be used at all times. also, you are resisting me...i can sense it...the little good in you left...let it go...give in..come on...good boy..._

I dropped my eyes in shame and broke the kiss, laying my head on her huge bust, allowing her to stick her hands on my butt, stretching it wide, and slowly findind her way down to my asshole, stretching that as wide as she could, and i moaned in pain and pleasure, sucking on her left nipple for a long time, as she glared down at me unforgivingly, her gaze cold and cruel.

 _Pl=please...n-nooo..._ I pleaded with her, my eyes tearing up as Mallory moaned softly, her sweet milk oozing into her mouth

Mallory pu;lled as hard as she could, her face grimacing as she forecedly stretched my asshole to two times its normal size.

 _DOnt you even dare...you obey me..now...suck it..._ Mallory changed her genitals somehow to a dick, and forcedly forced my head upon it, having to leave my asshole alone for a moment

it was so HUGE, and for some reason i LOVED it so...and Mallory simply smirked, turning me over so that it was 69, allowing her to pry open my asshole fprcedly more, Mallory moanind loudly and was clearly SUPER happy.

 _good boy! ooohhh! ooo...mmph...yeeess...oh hell yesssssss...now i can...oh my god...thats gooood...im going to have ta reward you...itll be no small..reward either...but all i ask is that you would promise to be gay for me every so often...its soooooooooo hooottt...goodness..._

I bobbed my head a bit around her humongous 10 inch long, and 2 inch think cock, moaning as i did so, for some reason really enjoying this. i twirled my tongue around the tip, then took the whole thinginto my mouth, gaggin on it. I heard Mallory gasp and moan a bit, and felt ehr cum beingreleased into my mouth.

She immediately forcedly swungme up so her montrous cock was postioned at my ass, and wasted no time burying herself in my ass, causingme to moan loudly and my eyes to tear up in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

¨so...hooooot! goodness...o...how...i just...want...to...reward...ohhhh!¨ Mallory moaned and clearly had a fetish as she pummele my asshole with her monstousity of a cock, cllimbing on top of me to get as much force in as she could. She came pretty quickly, and un-buried herself, changing her genitals back to normal

She then hugged me so tight i thought that i would be crushed.

¨oh my god...you are one sexy guy...lemme...¨ Mallory pushed me onto the ground and climbed on top of me, slowly easin herself onto my now pretty long cock

and holy hell, i got IMMEDIATELY why she made me work for it, cuz it was WORTH IT. her pussy could not have hugged me more prefectly, and was the perfect amout of warm and wet to allow me to slide in and out with incredible ease, and still get rubbed in all of the right ways. She looked at me with a look of pure bliss, her eyes closing as she collapsed on top of my chest, scnuggling close. I took this as my cue to start thrusting into her, rockking her body up and down, as she wrapped her arms around my back and moaned a super long, love infused moan of pure and complete bliss as she snuggled up close.

This absolutely gorgeous action brought me to climaxing inside of her, hilting myself inside of her and falling asleep in her embrace.

* * *

A little while later, when Aeromenca awakens, still in the same spot

I awoke to literally the hottest sight. And Mallory was doing it jst for me, as noone else was clearly anywhere near us. I instantly had an erection, a nosebleed and a massive blush. Mallory waited until i opened an eye, then smiled warmly, but seductively, which caught my interest. Mallory then spun around as she got up, placing both hands on her ass as she slowly spread it wide, looking back at me with a big blush and a lustful look, murmering a barely audible ¨fuck me...¨ i managed to sit up, avoiding burying my face in her perfect ass, and instead crawled around to give her a big kiss on the lips

She didnt like this, but she returned it anyways, moaning lng, easily allowing me to iniatiate a french kiss. I could tell that she was really horny, and decided to quit teasing her and broke off the kiss, walking back around her and gently pushing on her back, forcing her to take the poochyena style postition.

¨i-i feel so wonderful...fuck my ass...make it so i cant walk..so ive gotta let you fuck me moreee...¨ Mallory said in a moaning in pure lust tone, looking back at me with a huge blush

I heeded her wishes, her horniness spreading to me instantly, as i eased mysekf into her anal cavaty, stretching it wide, finding myself releasing pre into her ass upon entry. She moaned in lust again, blushing and lookingback at me with a tortured expression.

I started pounded into her, showing no mercy as i moaned myself, blushing super red as i started to feel a constricting feeling on my length with every thrust, her anus hugging my length super tightly to the point where i was ;iterally pounding into her luscious ass with all my might, blushing red as Mallory looked back at me with a sexy look, her bigbust rockkingback and forth with every thrust and her face beet red. I wasnt able to endure much, blowing my load into her anus, and she blushed deeper, allowingme to distatch quickly after i came into her ass, and i sat back, realizing a smasher ambush was coming out way..right as i passed out.

* * *

 **Hm...i think i do a good job puttingin plot twists in appropoate places. what do u guys think? anyways, gotta get to work on the icy soul story, aeromenca out!**


	41. Weathering the Icy storm!

**After that first modified chapter, we now are moving on to the icy part of the story, with Kyurem and Aeromenca doing some...fun fun FUNNN things with each other...you will see the innovative ideas i have in place for this story...and maybe..whats going on.**

* * *

i awoke this time to feel extremely cold, and i knew i was under Kyurem, who im assuming was positioned doggy style so as to provide maximum protection, with her huge wings folded back down her body so as to provide maximum protection. But what i didnt get is why i had Latias no joke laying on top of me, snuggling as close as she could get, and i knew what i had been awoken by. I looked Latias in the face, her eyes wer closed, but i could see she had long grey hair extending down past her easily luscious booty, which wasnt protected by anything. Nor her bust, i would have to ask about that when she woke up. Her red wings were placed next to her body so they didnt get damaged, laying down her side from the back of her bust area, on her actual back.

They extended down her side past her knee. She had a pair of really long red socks, and she was shivering feelably, het arms wrapping around me tightly and her legs also wrapped around me, her face clearly expressing her discomfort. Right when i was about to go back to sleep, she opened one of her eyes, which was red, as was her headband. She blushed, closing her eyes and i felt some liquid dripping onto my body.

 _Latias...what are you..._ I didnt even get to finish my own thought off before latias interrupted me

 _Im so coold...i know you know the only way to warm me up..and before you ask, why would i wear clothes in the wild?_ Latias answered my qquestions, unwrapping her legs for a second as she eyed me with one eye

I nodded my head, bringing one arm up to gently spread her asscheeks and insert my length inside of her, and she widened her eyes, but then dimmed them a bit. She blushed really red, but then kissed me, closing her eyes.

 _Oh this is SO not what i meant you naughty, nauughty boy...i cant believe you have the guts to just do that to a legendary..._ Latias scolded, wrapping her legs around mine agian, and she bounced slowly, making sure not to break the kiss

 _B-bu-_ I tried to protest, but she cut me off

 _No buts...im going to give you the time of your life...and honestly this is wayyyy better than what i had in mind to warm ourselves up..._ Latias spoke quietly, breaing off the kiss and opening her eyes to slowly boune on me, blushing read and moaning quietly

I simply closed my eyes and literally let her rock me back to sleep, but she wasnt going to have that, as she literally forced me to keep awake with her powers, making sure she got tired enough before snuggling as close as she could, not bothering to distatch herself from my length.

* * *

when i awoke again, the snowstorm had turned more into a blizzard, and i was starting to freeze. Fortunately, Kyurem by now had rolled on her side, and i snuggled up close to her, latias snuggling close to me, not letting me crawl the 3 or 4 feet into Kyurems circular huddle shape without her. It only took a few seconds, but it was worth it, as i instantly felt warmer. Latias opened her legs, ivitingme in. I stared into her eyes as the snowstorm raged all around us, and i inserted myself, then pulled her close to me, rubbingmy b ody gently against her literally legendary bust.

I screwed her as hard as i could without moving Kyurem, who was upon a quick glance just asleep, nothing to worry about. Latias purred and moaned, and blushed as i hammered her hard, slipping in and out of her with ease. i moaned too, and blushed as i lifted her up and took her out into the snowstorm, daring to hammer her as hard as i could doggystyle, pounding her with all my might. I lifted her body up so i was basically givingher a big hug, massaging her breasts and hammering her lower lips at the same time, moaning uncontrollably and blushing, as latias moaned rather softly as she purred. I came with Latias before toto long, and took her back into Kyurems embrace.

Latias simply shut her eyes and smiled a bit, reaching a hand down to finger herself briefly before yawning and cuddling with me, her body heat restored by the intense fuck session we just had.

 _wow...you would dare fuck a powerful legendary who is going to die of cold...out in the snowstorm!? you really are selfless..._ I heard a voice say, as i realized i was virtually starving, and would no doubt be dead if it wasnt for Latias

Latias simply smiled and pulled me close.

¨Were not going to die...¨ Latias whispered in my ear as the snow started to really rage around us, and i fell asleep before too long

* * *

i awoke once more to literally see Reshiram staring down upon me in all her glory, looking rather pleased for some odd reason. I tried to dismiss this as an i was going insane dream, and it indeed was, as i would then open my eyes a sliver, and lay my eyes upon a really mean lookingBanette. i prepared for a fight, but the Banette couldnt stand something, as her eyes were tearing up.

She was about maybe 5 foot 5 or so, with really long beautiful purple hair, covered up at the top by a banette head hat. She has a black dress with a short skirt that doesnt cover up her light purple panties. she has all sorts of black streamer like extensions from her dress, and extra long sleeves. she has black leggings but wears no socks.

The Banette was startled by my arms wrapping around her and pulling her in towards me, basically bringing her into a hug. She didnt even try to act tough, i could tell she was going to die, so i gave her a big hug, and she just melted in my hug, smiling all bug and snuggling close to me next to Latias. Once again i fell asleep during the raging snowstorm outside my small little group of moemon.

* * *

I woke up barely this time, no sexual stimulus, no nothing. the snowstorm was raging outside, but the Banette i had hugged in when she somehow missed me was poking my cheek. I opened one eye, and saw her wrap her arms around me, exerting a big smile. I couldnt help but notice her wet spot down there, since she was huggingme awkwardly due to our war,th position. She followed my gaze and blushed bright red, but smirked and kissed me, whisppering in my ear as she snuggled as close to me as she could.

¨a-a-anything...f-f-or you..m-m-master...¨She stammered in her whisper, i wouldve thought due to the cold, but she was samwitched by me and Latias, so it couldnt be that

I closed my eyes, and was really warm from Banette and Kyurem´s combined body heat. I fell asleep once again.

* * *

At last, i noticed the storm was no longer raging around me, but instead was trying to be controlled by Zekrom. Again i dismissed it as an illusion, but when i felt a literal shocking touch, i jolted awake and came face-to-face with her. She seemed to size me up, standing back a bit and folding her arms, looking to the sky.

I sized HER up, and she was slightly smaller than Kyurem, maybe 8 feet tall, with again big bust. shr has short blue and black hair that is mostly covered up by a zekrom-esque hat, then armored plating in the style of a one piece covering her torso. She has two additional wings sticking up from her shoulders, and clawed gloves with a literal backside. She then has jet black armor covering her legs almost entirely. All of her armor is pure jet black, except for her generator tail.

I said nothing, and was literally picked up as a result, and i noticed Banette jumped up at Zekrom, despite the sie difference, and slashed at her, the attack doing nothing, but Zekrom giving me a glare, but ehn her gaze softened.

¨wow...youre in the middle of a freaking Kyurem blizzard, and youre huddled by te creator of it. Really? you dont know whats wrong with her do yo-¨ Zekrom was cut off by a pure white shape cutting through the blizzard, which had started again, Reshiram, who used a kick as she landed

She glared at me, and walked a few steps to get humongous above me.

¨I fail to see why on earth you wouldnt know this! she has a track record for pulling this kind of stuff, ya know! oohh! im gonna kick your ass!¨ Resiram growled VERY menaclingly, taking a fighting pose

She was purely beautiful, sure, but you do NOT know the meaning of fear until you have a superpowered moemon coming after you. She was slightly bigger than zekrom,and had beautiful hair that went from white to purple as it flowed downwards. She had blue eyes that glared daggers into me, she was clearly pretty pissed. She had a shorter one-piece white armor, and more tufty arm guards that extend from her elbow. her leggings end in a boot and start in a tri-pointed tuft, and her magnificant white wings stretched wide and her generator behind her.

¨I will show no mercy!¨ Reshiram bellowed as she ran forawrds towards me, taking flight, then swoping around and flying back for me

I ducked the first strike, staying purely low to the ground. I then very quickly ran back under cover of Kyurems body, sucking her bigbust in an attempt to wake her up, shouting my response as i did so.

¨i didnt know this...because ive never seen her do anything wrong!¨ I yelled at Reshiram as i saw my Banette getting back up and running over towards me

Banette jumped right before Reshiram swooped over Kyurems body, and i caugh her, gently setting her down in the area as i sat up, using Kyurems body as a strategic barrier.

I will say this: you dont know the meaning of fear until you have a legendary out for your ass whooped. Reshiram is HUGE, fast, and powerful.

¨You dont stand ONE chance.¨ My eye twitched as i got hit by something that didnt knock me out istantly, a hand

I spun around to see it was a shaymins. I turned back, in my mind dismissing her as an illusion.

¨hey. thats no way to treat a person who just wants to help you!¨ The shaymin said as she sounded irratated

I closed my eyes and sat back down, dismissin her.

¨youre just an illusion.¨ I said to what i thought to be air

I felt her legs brush me as she came into my space, forcing me to open an eye to look at her. She was beautiful, maybe 4 foot 11, with green hair that flowed down a little bit past her shoulders, with a gracedia flower on the top right of her hair, its two leaves swaying off to the right. Her green eyes stared right into mine, her gaze not angry in the least, almost understanding. She had a nicely rounded butt, which she shook a bit as Banette growled at her, and small BB cup bust. She wore abslutely nothing on.

Shaymin allowed me time t looke her over before prooving her point

¨hm? listen, i get that your stuck in this dreaded blizzard, which im going to lead you out of, but really. Can an illusion do...THIS?¨ She said wink a wink as she took my length in her hand, eyeing it briefly, and then stuck it into her mouth, licking the tip as she looked me straight in the eyes the whole time

And she didnt stop there, she blushed and took the whole thing into her mouth, deepthroating me. I blushed red in pleasure and moaned quietly, noticing that Reshiram and Zekrom were now gone. Shaymin commanded my attention though, she was skilled. She whirled her tongue all around my length as she started to bob her head, and i covered my mouth, but that didnt help as i moaned softly anyways. Shaymin then took it out of her mouth and in between her bust. she kneeled down, using her hands to press her two breasts together while i thrusted, allowing her to lick the head every time it cacme up. i exploded after only a few seconds of this treatment.

I thought she was done then, but she came up from behind me, whispering in my ear.

¨oh..im so not anywhere near done with you...im gonna make you regret callingme an illusion, understanderable or not.¨ She whispered as she pushed me down into the gap formed by Kyurem and Banettes bodies, the ladder who was ´sleeping´.

I saw her gloved hand in her panties, but then i was forced to a certain postion, laying with my head up, which allowed Shaymin to slink down and ease herself on, smirking as she grabbed Banettes hand, pulling her up and pointing to me. Shaymin silently reached her hand into Banettes panties, rubbing and fingering her roughly, and her eyes widened, as she squirmed trying to get away. Banette merely flashed a glance to me before she took on her fierceness, using a QUCIK punch on shay min, who used her other hand to catch her fist.

Shaymin then called up some vines, and tied banette up, right on top of me, having the vines pump her vagina and ass slowly, being careful to save virginity. I simply stared at Shaymin as she fell down, huggingme and moving just her ass up and down, her pussy just kind of slinking up and down my shaft.

¨Hard...go hard.¨ I told shaymin and she nodded, sitting back up and pounding herself really, really hard on me, making sure to give me a couple good circle rodeos and smudging my length beneath her

She still had be moaning uncontroabbly, blushing madly and looking away. Shaymin simply rode me once more, before i blew my load inside of her, Shaymin finally lettingme hear her angelic voice and not the echoey celestial one

¨oo-ohh...that was really nice...i...¨ I watched as Shaymin fell asleep on me

I reached up and dis-teatched Banette, who was blushing so red. I gently moved shaymin off of me and lead banette out into the storm and was about to give her an order when she licked the tip of my length boldly, staring me straight in the eyes as she did it.

¨Youre MINE now...¨ She said in a menacing tone, glaring at me

Her voice was actually pretty nice, but somehow her blowjobs were just heavenly, the way she keeps twisting her muth. She bobbed her head up and down, her gaze weakening until it became super soft, to the point in which she let me go and used her hands to super gently massage the shaft while she kept me quiet with a kiss.

I could just not sotp moaning, she somehow knew where to expose, i was blushing so red as she kissed me, her eyes closed and her face a pleased one at the very least. She opened her eyes, then broke away from the kiss briefly, then glared at me as she forcedly pried my mouth open and shoved a random didldo in it, moving it in and out.

¨s-suck i-i-iit...oh my gosh! mmmmmmmmm...eeep!¨ Banette whispered as she shoved the didlo in and out, and i willingly sucked on it, causing Banette to get pretty turned on

I reached into her panties, rubbing her at a really fast pace, pulling her close so i could test her stamie, though all she seemed to do was blush really red and moan sotfly.

¨so...you...like...that, huh?¨ I whispered in her ear menacingly, and as ii figured, she got more and more turned on

I slapped her ass super hard, bending her over and forcing her to give me a blowjob, then spreading her ass wide with my hands. Banette yelped and then moaned, knowing i had found her weak spot. She sucked me super willingly , deepthroating constantly, which made it extremely difficult to talk.

¨so...you like...i-i-i-i-i-ttt...a-ahh...w-wwhen i a-a-a-abuse you?¨ I stammered as she deepthroated me, rubbing herself furiously, even fingering herself with moth hands

Sje released me with a loud pop. then switched her position, and i grabbed her ass and swung her up, getting her blush. But then i held her up, thrusting mercilessly into her still, but massaging her bust at the same time. Banette moaned and blushed and melted in my arms. She caved in and started moaning super loudly, to the point in which i slacked her a bit and began hammering her by bending her over slightly as i fucked her, which had her glance back at me and moan, full of lust as she blew herself all over me, my load not done. She didnt seem fazed.

She simply walked over and whispered in my ear, making it diffucult to concentrate.

¨fell thiiss? mmmm...im super cute to you, arent i? huh?¨ banette stuck a finger up my ass, and i jumped, which she pulled me back and continued whispering in my ear, slapping my penis hard, and causing its climax, which she gobled much of, and afterwards, i pulled her in close, so her face was with mine

I blushed red. She whispered seductive statements.

¨heheh. fuck me...all nighttt...against a walll...oohh...¨Banettes eyes rolled up, i grabbed her bust riughly and dragged her to the ground, burying her into the ground, gently sucking on the nipples while humping her entrance

She gave me a very smug look then moaned loudly, making sure i got her point.

¨im not going ot be able to control myself around you...lemme take my underwear off...youre gonna make me sooooo hornnnyyy...¨she said with a smug grin, but i had her right where i wanted her

i hugged her gently, and made MY point.

¨you sure it isnt because you have a soft spot for me?¨ I whispered this and Banette didnt even bother hiding her feelings, just kissed me nice and slow, drivingme back into the pile with Kyurem and company, Shaymin awake and looking extremely amused

She however, waved her arm, and me, Banette, and latias, who had just woken up, followed her into the forest. Not shortly afterwards, i wanted to see Banette screw this admittingly really cute goodra who was awaiting us.

She wasabout 6 feet tall, with long purple hair, green eyes, a cheerful expression, and a decent butt and average bust. But she had a green coth of sorts wrapped around thes parts. She was awaiting us, and Shaymin beckoned to her. I collapsed. I felt Banette do the same. But before i passed out, i heard a giggle from right above me, and it belonged to a fighting type.

And then i heard another voice, this one echoey like Kyurems, but purely beautiful...

* * *

When i awoke, i slowly raised one eyelid, freezing beyond belief. I noted Kyurems warm body was no longer behind me, and instead i felt soft fur and a smaller, but warmer body in its place. I also noted the fact that i was only dreaming the friendships with Shaymin and even Banette, but it made me wonder as i shivered in my complte frigid state, why had i dreamed of Banette? or Shay-

I opened one eye again and looked to the sky, noting the snow had noticably slowed down, and also i looked back down to see the Shaymin literally from my dreams curled up in a ball, shivering. She was only a ways away, but my own comfort competed for priority, but in the end i groggaly got up, lookingback briefly to confrim the warm body was Latias, who started shivering once i started crawling over towards the Shaymin. she was only ten feet or so away, but it seemed like miles. I finally got to her.

I found her hand and pulled on it, tugging her slowly back to where me and Latias were situated, also noticing Kyurem only a short distance away, and sitting up as she looked up. I got mesmerized shortly by her beauty and failed to notice the exact same Banette from my literal dreams shivering right in front of me, but i managed to get back to Latias. The Shaymin noticably crawled over and cuddled close to Latias, making sure that my hand never lest hers, tugging me along with her, and carefully wedged me bewtween the two very cute and busty legendaries.

I quickly reached my arm out and grabbed what i confirmed to be the Banette and pulled her in as close as i could, but then my conciousness slipped and i fell asleep, in a sort of hibernation stage.

* * *

I awoke still wedged between my two smaller legendaries, and i had a major boner this time, and i could noticably feel the Banette on top of us three, and that the snow had stopped falling if the looming shadow of who im assuming was Kyurem was any indication. I opened one eye slowly, and noted Kyurem covering us up with her huge body, regardless of the fact it HAD indeed finally stopped snowing. My head was just barely above Latias and Shaymin, and then did i notice i had no moeballs.

But i somehow knew this agony wasnt over yet, as i saw what appeared to be freaking embers sizzle inches before my face, and just then did i note the two collosal figures of Reshiram and Zekrom towering over me, Latias, shaymin, Banette and even Kyurem.

¨It was either them or the fire storm raging outside...¨ Kyurem whispered, and i noticed her whole body was covered in burns

I winced, and noted the calmness of Zekrom and Reshiram, both of them calmy looming over us, not looking irrated or anything. I stared into Zekroms eyes, and she stared back, as i felt the ideal world she so desired flash before my eyes, but i shook my head, Kyurem blushing as she tilted her head at me. I then stared into Reshirams eyes, and she too stared back. I saw the world of turth she desired, and once again i shook my head to rid the image. I stared this time into Kyurems eyes, and she smiled and blushed, already knowing how i felt about her.

I stared into her eyes, and found myself making out with her soon afterwards, Reshiram and Zekrom in turn watching us, smirking. The glanced at each other before walking away further into the cave. Kyurem didnt wait one second before she poked Shaymin and Latias awake, and then backed up a bit.

I glared at her, knowing she wanted me to be layed in a threesome right before her eyes. She in turn kissed me, as Latias and Shaymin got up and stretched, and i got just the most wonderful views of the very most beautiful moemon. I wrenched myself free easily, with Kyurm spreading her legs, and thats the last i saw before i walked across the bumpy cave floor to be right behind where the two were stretching, barely three feet apart. As i approached, they both glanced back at me briefly, then stretched their legs wide, leaning their head forawrds until they touched, then silently making out, the both of them closing their eyes and melting into this kiss.

They must have known i thought that this was the hottest thing ever, and closing their eyes just made it more unbearable. I never have felt so much lust, with my length stone hard and oozing pre just by looking at the hot scene before my eyes. They parted ways, the both of them crawing up to me and working as a team to take me down, Latias swinping at me with her extended claws, while Shaymin summoned some leaves. I decided to throw my hands up and weather the hits, but then they stood up, Shaymin pushingmy hands down, then blushing red as Latias did.

Shaymin quickly kissed me, and i must say, i never thought i would feel so much love course through me at once. Somehow, my selfless acts had made these girls like me very much. Shaymin went no further than a simple kiss, but bopped my nose as she pulled away, going back to her stretches. Latias did the same, showing her gratitude by kissing me, her intents a bit more on the naughty side, as she rubbed herself against me a bit, but still did not go any further, doing the same as Shaymin did, stretching and all.

¨Wait...im a moemon trainer...¨ I remembered as i frowned a bit, but didnt say anything about no clothing or no moeballs, as my core truly did not care

Latais and Shaymin perked up at the mention of this, spinning arond and getting into a fighting stance, looking fierce. They held hands as they did this.

They growled at me for a few seconds before they noticed my lack of moeballs or clothing, noticably refusing to drop their guard.

¨hmp... o..ok...i cant sense any evil...¨ Shaymin muttered as she dropped her guard a little bit, removing her hand from Latias

Latias dropped her guard too, and the two of them walked up to me, sizing me up and slowly circling around me, taking in every detail. They did this for a little while before Banette stirred and stood up, also stretching herself out. She looked over at the girls and walked over, looking confused. Latias and Shaymin walked a few feet away and got into their thinking poses, and Shaymin smirked.

¨Ya know hes a moemon trainer...¨ She whispered into Banettes ears, and she perked up, turning fierce as she should be, glaring at me

She didnt drop her guard, even when she noticed that i lacked standard moemon training equipment.

¨Fight me...i refuse to believe you have ANY good intentions until you prove you can beat me..in a one on one fist fight...¨ Banette mumbled, glaring at me in an intimidating manner

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head at this. I remembered how fist fights would be normal or fighting moves, but then i figured out a loophole. i got into a fighting position myself, and Banette showed off her extremely surprising agility, closingthe gap within a blink and unleashing a fast flurry of striked on me, smirking as she grabbed my arm and spun me around, gigerly tossingme into one of the cave walls.

I held in a wail of pain as i hit the wall, the breath knocked out of me and my body now all bruised and sore,. I felt something grab my leg, and Banette held me up at eye level, snorting in frustration before closing her eyes and folding her arms, dropping me.

¨Oh...but you wanted to throw me into a wall, didnt you...? as a loophole to the fact any physical attack wouldnt harm me? i can sense you should know better...hah. i will give you the idea..and the courage to fight me in the first place, abiding the dis-advantage...but i knew i would win...¨Banette spun around, giving me a good taste of her harsh personality

She glanced back at me, checking my face for any tears, and when she found none, she softened up a little, turning back around and staring me in the face with a glare.

¨hmmm...i think i might enjoy testing you...testing your limits... ¨Banette muttered with a huge smirk as she grabbed my length roughly, staring at my startled face

I jumped a bit, also noting the fact that Shaymin and Latias were pretending like the couldnt see anything, turning around and laying on the ground. i could sense they couldnt help but want to see this.

 _hmph...surprised easily are we? oh...but my power and skill goes beyond that of a normal Banette...far beyond...and i will just say this now...i would have died if it wasnt for you selflessly adding me to your little pyramid of warmth...and i cant fake not being happy, because i really am...that was really sweet of you to do that, even a girl like me who has effectively sworn to herself to be the toughest, harshest and most manipulating moemon out there to avoid my powers being used for evil can melt..._

 _And yes,..i have telepathy..as well as being very agile and strong...and..._ Banette showed me her telepathy

Banette stroked me slowly using her whole hand, sliding her thumb around as she did this, and making sure i couldnt do anything but stare into her eyes. She stopped moving, but wouldny let go.

 _My name..is..actually not given..but all of those who live to tell of my horrific ways call me the sorceress...and..there are alot of evil people are out there..lets hope you arent one of them...so far you absolutely arent...and are honestly rather cute.._ The ¨Sorceress¨ used her telepathy to let me know all of this information

She then blushed, and i noted her feautures. She was slightly taller than most Bannette, probably 5 foot 11. She had red eyes that stared into your soul. She had long purple harit that flowed down past her shoulders, and wore a hat that complreted her ¨Banette¨ look, with its two black streamer-like protrusions limp. She wore a black dress that began from a yellow zipper like rim just above her CC cup breasts, and her dress flowed down to just below the rim of her panties, thickening up as it did so. It had black sleeves that entirely encased her arm. She wore lavender panties that did a decent job of covering her up. And her tail, with a yellow star like tip, with more black streamer-like protrusions besides it, completed her scary and menacing look, but also a sexy one.

In order to get these details, however, i had to peep up and look all around her body, and when i was done, she was staring straight ahead with a massave blush, with her right hand inside her panties. I leaned forwards and boldly kissed her.

* * *

 **Im actually going to cut that off there for right now, because of typing lag that i dont like. The next chapter will continue RIGHT where this one leaves off.**


	42. Reborn through Fire and Electricity!

**Well heres now ¨part two¨ of this little segment, with the typing lag that is STILL here annoying the fuck outta me. Guess its good for a cliffhangar tho.**

* * *

Instead of entirely punishing me and destorying me completley, the ¨Sorceress¨ returned my kiss, exerting a noticeable amount of love, even moaning into the kiss as i could see that she was furiously rubing herself. I entered my tongue into her mouth, but she broke away, her face red with a blush, as she dropped her panties down onto the ground, spinningaround and bending over.

 _NO teasing..i want to test your stamina straight away...now pound me with all of your might!_ She almost moaned, giving me a bad nosebleed and a serious boner

I nodded and walked up a step, easing my length into her rather dry vagina. I forced my way inside, and sfel the same amazing sensation, like masturbating but more powerful. In truth my sense with the wetness sent me into overdrive, renderingme almost helpless and unable to truly feel the sensations.. I forced may way through, moaning softly and blushing red, The Sorceress moaninga bit, and i could see her blush as her tits started to rock with my powerful thrusts.

I gritted my teeth and pounded into her mercilessly, not to achiever a specific goal, but rather to create pleasure, and that it did. the powerful thrusts rubbed the Sorceresses vagina all over me, and i moaned at an audible volume, blushing deep red. I heard Banette moan rather loudly, lookingback at me as i pounded into her, a huge blush present on her face. I felt my limits being maxed oout, and i hilted myself in her vagina releasing my load and falling back, catching my breath afterwards.

 _You...you can give me a n-nickname...holy shit...ive never felt like that, the only thing i felt from you was pure goodness and pure heart..._ Banette telepathecally spoke, snuggling up close to me

Just then, i heard another voice, this one calm and collected echo across the cavern, and i noticed the absence of Shaymin, Latias and Kyurem, the very former of which came around the corner as i laid eyes upon a Lucario. she was holding her head down a bit, with a noticable blush present on her face as she spoke, her long two-tailed style blue hair that reached past her rounded ass normally just going past her butthole specifically. She had her jackal ears, with two arm length blue gloves extending to a little past her elbows into gloved hands. she wore a yellow one piece-swimsuit style fur jacket over her midscetion, covering up her admittingly flat chest, the white spike in the center looking rather menacing. She had a bit of a random blue bunched up short part on her theigh, then blue leggings. She held her left hand over her breasts, and her right hand was pointing at me.

¨You cant have it all...but you can assemble the mightiest team...and go conquear all evil..my name is Lucy, and i can sense the hero inside you...although i cannot promise that you will suceed on your journey...¨ Lucy spoke loud, her voice echoing as she lifted her head, her red eyes eyeing me

I then saw Shaymin round the corner, looking panicked as she ran into the cavern we were in, grabbed both mine and Banettes hands, dragging me along by force, right out the cavern and to the entrance of the cave. I remembered the prescence of Reshiram and Zekrom, and as we emerged, i saw Kyurm ready to take off with Latias next to her, the both of them lookingrather panicked. Shaymin stood still for a moment before she was emerged in a green light, her form changing to her sky form, her hair turning a bit shorter, and the gracedia flower grew rather large, as her bust also grew bigger, and she now wore a pair of white leggings and a cool looking red scarf, nd now had above average DD cup breasts, and was also 5 foot 11 now, but otherwie she was the same as before.

Shaymin then jumped off of the cliff to our left, effortlessly skatingon air, and she was going pretty fast. Kyurem and Latias took off, each one of them zoomingthrough the sky, Kyurem shootinga beam of ice from her generator, while Latias gracefully and beautifully flew about, but quickly flew underneath Shaymin, and flew her over to set all of us down on Kyurems rather massive back, each one of us grabbing onto something.

I grabbed onto her body, and Shaymin grabbed onto my back, laying her head on my shoulder. I saw Banette grab onto Latias again as the two went off. Latias went back to soaring through the sky, with Banette on her back, swerving in certain placed to aviod something.

 _What the frick is going on!?_ I asked, confused

 _Well, the cause of the abnormal weather, and by the name of Collosis, basically a bundle of Moemon spirits wishing for revenge on Arcues for her judgement on their souls sensed the heroes in us and are coming to our location. So basically, we are fleeing...and what good will our efforts be without the unitor of us and someone to train..with...?_ Shaymin explained telepathically, Kyurem flying very fast throught the air as i saw clouds whizz past

After a little while, i fell asleep again, i couldnt help it since i was so tired.

* * *

when i awoke, i was in a safe, grassy plain with my moemon sprawed out in various places, Shaymin still in her sky forme, her legs spread wide as she was sleeping face-up, and literally all i had to do was sit up and move over her. I surveyed her luscious body, and blushed red when i saw her eye open up a bit, and she clamped her legs together, quickly reaching down and placing me inside of her, then sitting up so i had to carry her in my arms, and i blushed as did shaymin, my body not fully ready for her ludicrously tight constricting vagina, quickly growing wet as Shaymin blushed redder, kissing me to hide some of her pleasure.

I kissed her back, just being a simple kiss, and attempted a thrust into her tight pussy, managing to spread it open a bit as i managed only a few thrusts before a burning pleasure shot up through me, maing me stop and moan super loudly in unison with Shaymin, unable to keep it in.

t-that...can only happen when i have found a soul mate...¨ Shaymin said with a HUGE blush on her face, relaxing a bit and gently knockingme down to the ground, getting into postion

She then started bouncing on me hard, somehow powering through the burning pleasure which became all i could feel, like ice burning, but with this delicious pleasure that made me pre-cum uncontrollably, with Shaymin, who looked down and stared me in the eyes, bending down so she could kiss me, still moving her plump ass up and down my length, the burning sensation super powerful and hardly withstandable, and right then i came with Shaymin, as we both blushed red and kissed each other harder, moaning loudly into the kiss as we did so, our fluids mixing big time, then flushed out as i distatched. Shaymin would not allow me to lean back for air, instead kissing me harder, and i returned it.

Shaymin then backed away, returning to her sleep, and i backed away too, to run into something VERY sturdy.

¨huh? ... Ae-Aeromecna? is that you?¨ I recognized that voice, one i had heard alot in the past, but had been forgotten in recent years

I spun around, my eyes tearing up as i hugged my Empoleon Emily, who hugged me back, then expectedly pushed me into her big bust, blushing big, mumbling a few words as she did this.

My Empoleon was not present in my little personal confuzzling adventure because she was unfortunately busy doing her own thing, which would happen to be fighting elsewhere in secret under the radar. But she is back now.

¨You know how we do things around here...¨ Emily whispered as i started to lick her big busts slowly, hearing the grass beneath us crunch

She is about 6 feet tall, with short sea blue hair and i yellow crown on the top of her head, making her appear regal. She ahs the most beautiful blue eyes, and wears a coat which is white at the top of her body, but switches to the color of her hair as it passes her waist, and flows down to her feet, which are covered in fuzzy yellow slippers. She has well above average DD cup breasts, and a blue tie which completes her very regal appearance.

I pulled away from our personal special hug, and then wrapped my arms around her, and she returned my hug. We then broke apart and i finally got a chance to look at the apparantly endless plain around us, personally very confused about where we were.

Then i saw Shaymin and Latias duking it out, throwing their best moves at each other. Latias was using her psychic attack while she flew around Shaymin, who was being spun in a circle rapidly, quickly losing conciousness. But she buckled down and threw her hands out and opened them as if using a hadouken, and a seed flare opened fire, landing a direct hit on Latias, throwing her to the ground, Latias looking back at Shaymin fiercly, her legs spred. She didnt blush or look in the least bit sexual, quickly jumpingup and connecting her arms with Shaymin, the two now engaged in a shove fight, which Shaymin won, shoving Latias down to the ground, raising her hand up, her arm cloaked in spikes. She then brought it down, actually starting to finger Latias, havingher squirm and moan, as well as scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Latias quickly giving in.

Shaymin removed herself, turning to face me with a naughty smirk, Latias getting back up, holding herself and blushing, hanging her head. Latias walked over to be next to me, unexpecdely hugging me tight, sobbinga bit into my shoulder.

¨owwee...oww..oww...that hurtt...¨ Latias sobbed into my shoulder, not holding back her emotions

I stroked her hair gently, patting her shoulder as i did so, and i saw Shaymin had snuck up to be in my face, quickly hugging Latias, Latias gasping in shock, but snuggling comfortably. I heard Emily snicker but then Kyurems huge and heavy footsteps, and visibly threw her hand to the side in a commanding motion, and finally Emily taking a fighting stance.

I turned my head to see Kyurem shooting a glaciate, the pointed icicles circling around Emily, who held her ground, instinctevely threw her hands up in defense, then i noticed her sleeved hands. The icicles struck on Emily, but she remained standing after the icicles struck, her arms frozen and her crotchal area noticably not frozen, but her right theigh was, in the front of it. I saw Emily smirk and open her mouth, shooting a hydro pump at Kyurem, who actually wasnt shocked at Emily being still standing, and took the Hydro Pump, being pushed back, the high powered pump pushing Kyurem back, Kyurem roaring in pain as the pump ran over her burn wounds, ending up about thirty feet back from her original position. Kyurem was noticably kneeling over and actually crying in pain aas i saw most of the burn wounds she had acclaimed from protectingus from the apparent storm of fire were bright red gashes and were extremely visible.

Emily gasped and covered her mouth with her two fins, which had unfrozen thanks to Banettes psychic attack. I mentally gave her a nickname.

 _Enchantra, i will call you Enchantra._ I tired communicating telepathically, and i saw her nod, turning and looking at me

 _Enchantra, i like it! perfect._ Enchantra called out in approval

But then i heard Latiass voice chime in, Latias then kissing me full on the lips, and i kissed her back, loving her suggestion.

 _What about...the Icy Queen?_ Latias suggested, and i raised an eyebrow, looking at Banette

Banette blushed really bright red, staring at Latias with an ¨Are you serious?!¨ look. I was extremely confused by this, but i simply kept quiet.

¨you do know that a Banette isnt capable of the power she has shown, right? im just saying..¨ Latias whispered in my ear, and i looked at Banette, who simply called for Shelly

I wondered who shelly was, but Shaymin lookedaover at her with a ¨what?¨ look, and i figured out that Shelly was Shaymins real name. I watched as Shelly ran over to Banette and came to her side, listening to her as she whispered something in her ear with a blush as she sort of stared at me a bit, causing me to wonder just what the heck was going on. Latias pulled me to face her, squaringup with a smirk, and punched me right in the nose, looking at me innocently with a head tilt.

I snorted and returned fire, landing a strike right in her mouth, and she backed up, looking down for a second before slowly raising her head and looking at me, smirking huge. I knew then i had made a HUGE mistake, as i took into account the situation at hand.

Latias pointed a finger at me, her eyes glowing pink. I dropped my guard and began to run away, but Latias threw me straight up into the air, hovering me in the same spot for a few seconds before flinging me striaght down, ending up barely being slowed down enough so the impact wouldnt kil me, but it hurt so bad that i was unable to lift a finger or even do as much as tear up.

And tear up i did, as i somehow noticed Latias slinging her hair back sexually in clear defiance, and before i was forced to hang my head low in pain, i heard a voice, another echoey and powerful one, ring out in my head.

 _Dont you dare punch one of the snowy trio in the face EVER agian, you hear me?! If you do i will PERSONALLY make sure you regret it..._ The voice spoke, and i was unable to do as much as cry into the ground, the pain so extreme i couldnt do anything, but not severe enough that i broke, or somehow got injured, and i couldnt go unconcious

Instead i was forced to listen to what was going on, hearing alot of battles going on between the five i had rounded up, heariing somehow a new voice, flowing and beautiful right around me alot of times. I heard Kyurems huge footsteps and zooming sounds around me, and i heard a massave thud, and i imagined Latias was fighting Kyurem, and i ws proven correct as i heard a loud booming sound as a Dragon Pulse fired, and i heard Latias fall to the ground beside me, but never getting up, instead deciding to stay on the ground next to me, gently stroking my hair.

I couldnt do anything about it, only close my eyes, which hurt alot, and utter a soft sound of pleasure. then i felt myself being flipped over, and then directly afterwards a kiss on the lips, which i couldnt return or gratify, only lay there weakly.

¨hehehehee! hes so cute when hes out of it...¨ Latias softly cooed, and i opened my eyes weakly, as it was the only thing i could do.

I then felt a sort of heal pulse emit from Latias, and then i felt my strength return, enough that i could open my eyes and blush red, and squirm as Latias pinned me to the ground, slipping her tongue into my mouth, and i returned it, hearing Latias moan into the kiss. Then i felt herself rubbing her lowerlips, making it a point so i knew she was doing it, purposevely bumping me with every rub. She used heal pules again, and the rest of my strength returned, and i was able to fight her with all of my strength, wrestling her with my tongue.

 _My name..is Lucy...the most powerful out of the Snowy trio and now the most powerful out of all of the moemon you have befriended so far...its a pleasure to be alive after you saved my life...but it was only fate that made me win that tournamnet with flying colors..._ Lucy telepathically told me, and i couldnt look around, only moan in suspense as Lucy slowly pulled away, brushing her hair aside sexually

I then quickly looked around, but got hushed by Lucys quick movement in spearing herself on me, forcing me to feel an exrremely burning pleasureful pain, better than Shelly even. I moaned out loud, loudly and plesured, as did Lucy, blushing along with her. Lucy moaned as she pushed herself down all of the way, then riding me with little of my length not inside her, and i felt a wrenching feeling in my gut every circle. I blushed and moaned loudly, as did Lucy, but she started to smash herself down on me, making it a point to go really hard, moaning loudly with me and the blush covering her whole face as she did so, both of us being entirely unable to contain our pleasure.

Lucys tits bounced with each bouncem and with the third bounce after i noticed this, we both came with a long, low moan, Lucy weakly collapsing on me as i closed my eyes, relaxing. I heard Lucy moan as i felt her distatch.

¨i..i want..you...to take my...ass...¨ Lucy moaned as she eased herself down, her ass being stretched wide, notabable resistance being enforced by her ass

Lucy moaned and expressed frustration, forcing herself down quickly, and stretching herself wide and ending up entirely envoleping me. She blushed red and moaned, her eyes tearing up in pain and pleasure. However, she bounced, and my eyes focused on the fuck spot, eyeing her pussy, which was dripping out cum every time she bounced, and i then moaned in pure pleasure, my eyes shutting, and a wide blush appearing once agian.

Lucy forced her pussy forwards, as she had her legs bent backwards so her vagina was close to me. She slowly bounced up and down, putting one hand down on the ground for support, and the other rubbing her vagina, which squirted out urine. Thankfully the urine stream flew over my head, as Lucy lushed big in mostly embarrassment,, but rubbed harder, moaning loudly as she found it, her ass cumming onto my penis, as my own semen filled her ass. A little cum dripped down her legs as i distatched myself, Lucy getting up and getting poochyena style onto the ground, placing her hands on her ass and spreading it wide, revealing her perfect pussy and ass to me. she was bent over, her head touching the ground.

I stood up, looking around, and i layed eyes upon the likes of Kyurem, Shelly, and Emily, and right when i was about to turn my head a bit more, I felt Lucy grab my arm, pulling me back to face her.

¨n-no...please...dont look that way...it will be better if you dont..¨ Lucy pleaded, her face blushing as she stared me in the eyes

I frowned but nodded and stroked myself, and she spred her ass wide again for me, my penis re-inflating quickly. I thrust forwards into her tight, and extremely wet vagina, as she pushed herself into the poochyena style postion, moaning loud as i began to pound her pussy, rocking her body as her tits began to rock back and forth. I moaned myself as i pounded into her with a bit of frustration, her wet and tight vagina rubbing my penis in the perfect fashion, and before too long i found myself cumming into her vagina, alongside with her. I finished up, letting myself distatch and fall to the ground, Lucy then quickly collapsing on top of me, huggingme tight.

¨Im still horny...cmon...cant you literally screw with me some more?¨ Lucy asked with puppy-dog eyes and her mouth quivering

My eyes widened, as i noted how much sex she needed. I shook my head in disbelief.

¨All legendaries need LOTS of sexual activity..and you have nearly a whole team of legendaries.. this means...you are going to be layed ALOT.¨ Lucy informed me as she once again speared herself on her vagina, and i widened my eyes as i was knocked unconcious by the burning pleasure that shot through me

* * *

From Lucys POV

onec he was knocked out, i then started pounding myself on my cute trainer, moaning really loudly and blushing pure and red throughout my ace. I had some intense feelings for him, and i just didnt want to show him yet. I rubbed myself furiously as i pounded myself on his somehow still erect penis, then having to slam myself down on him with a long, loud and pleasured moan, cumming all over him again, this time really loosing control of my juices, my cum just oozing out of my vagina, and this time it just didnt stop.

And of course Sally managed to somehow sneak up on me, placing two hands on my breasts and rubbing them furiously, causing me to moan softly, blushingin embarassment, knowing i shouldnt be enjoying this. She pulled me up and off of him, spinning me around and kissing me furiously on the lips, and i knew how torturous it was for her to be hiding her true identity from her trainer, as she was the majestic and beautfiful Suicune.

She was able to hide herself as a Banette due to her unique ability she had learned in secret by absorbing some of her trainers power without his notice, as she had started draining his power when he first was stuck in the storm that SHE caused, after seeing Kyurem and Aeromenca in the cavern, screweing each other. Her plan meant no harm, but it was extremely naughty and would require ALOT of coverage from her fellow moemon controlled by Aeromenca.

She meant to become one of his most trusted moemon, and would have to do so by hiding her identity as a Banette, and only when the time was right would she be allowed to reveal her identity to her trainer. Such as the propecy stated she would have to do, and the rewards, so as the spoke, would be worth the efforts. However, if she failed or revealed herself too soon, her efforts would all be in vain. No one had ever managed to fulfill a propecy set by lord Arceus herself, as even the legendary moemon had serious issues fulfilling them, since she set them so that the moemon under one would have to show some REAL toughness.

Sally, the Suicune who had commited herself to this propecy, and she was determined to fulfill it, even knowing how diffucult it was. In her true form, was 6 feet tall, with beautiful flowing blue-purple hair, the color changing naturally as her hair flowed past her shoulders. She had a green emerald shaped protrusion from her top right part of her hair, sticking up in defiance. She has Small B cup breasts, which were red with need. She had then her two white streamer-like protrusions from either shoulder right now limply slumped by her side. Her emerald and what she was using as tentacles meaning in her antennae show her mood. a Red emerald showed anger, green meant normal, blue meant happy, purple meant overjoyed, rainbow meant she couldnt love you more, and will always be loyal to you no matter what you put her through, evern if you act horrible to her. Then yellow meant she was sick, Orange meant she was mildly frustrated, then Brown meant she was really sick and was also very unhappy, unusally due to being forced into something she doesnt want to do, ESPECIALLY if she is under a challenge she doesnt want to do, but is doing it for the greater good, such as this one, and finally Black meant she was feeling terrible, being a combination of any of the following emoitons: frustration, anger, sexually un-fulfilled, and sadness.

Her tentacles would correspond another color that showerd another emotion she was feeling. As of now, her emerald colroing black and her tentacles Brown. I tried to force myself out of her sexual encounter, but she hugged me super tight, reaching down and flippingme over forcefully. I ended up with my head in her crotch, giving in and showing her how sorry i felt for her, wildly licking her vagina, then entering her with my tongue, lapping up her juices that seeped out from her vagina, not enjoying their taste as they tasted sour, but i kept going. Sally was crying in her pain of this propecy pushing her to her limits, using both of her hands to stretch my ass wide, slipping two fingers into my ass, with her other hand slipping two fingers into my vagina, slowly pumping into me as the other three fingers kept my cheeks spread.

I heard her tears start to flow freely, Sally having very quickly developed feelings that Aeromenca didnt have ANY clues about, instead keeping them inside her until she culd vent them, this time on me. I caused her to cm into my mouth, lapping up all of her sour jucie, letting her abuse me, as it was the only way she was going to feel any better. But i forced her off of me, picking her up annd gently setting herself down onto Aeromenca, causig her to blush red and both her tentacles showing very bright rainbow as she gently set herself down onto his penis, suddenly smiling, but moaning freely. I watched with a smile on my face as Sally turned back to me with a look of determination on her face, then started to pound herself onto him, moaning freely and rubbing her now small breasts wildly and with much force at the same time, her milk squirting out. The instant she connected with him, i saw her emotions fix themselves, and before too long she had burst herself on his length, slowy distatching herself from him, instantly disguising herself as Banette.

And just in the nick of time, as then every other one of our fellow moemon awoke, Shelly jumping up and pulling ¨Banette¨ away, as Aeromenca then jumped awake.

* * *

Back to Aeromencas POV

I awoke, jumping to my feet to see Shelly and Banette hugging briefly before Banette shoved Shelly off of her. And strangely, all of the sudden the scene quickly changed, to see us on top of a live volcano. All of my moemon then transformed themselves into what i saw as weird blurs, but then i realized they all had fled the scene for whatever reason, flying down the mountain and into caves. I was left to listen to a LOUD roar of extreme displeasure, and i spun around quickly to find Banette wrestling with Reshiram herself, and Reshiram looked VERY unhappy, pushing Banette back with ease, but had her hands forcefully gripped on Banettes arms, and had lifted her up, giving Banette a ¨you wanna keep this up?¨ sort of head tilt, reaching one of her gloved hands back, the hand glowing with red and yellow fire.

I wasted no time runningup and jump kicking Reshiram, but that did no more than attract Reshirams attention, mostly because the kick forcefully shoved her a few feet back, Banette dropping to the ground. Reshiram dropped her head, her arms and legs becoming engulfed in fire as her generator powered up. She slowly rose her head, and i saw that she was PISSED, even her eyes glowing with blue fiery power, her wings stick out wide in a very threatening position.

¨You would really dare to fight me!? i mean, come on...a-hah. you really think that you can fulfill that propecy? really..no one has EVER managed to fulfill one of those...they are always meant to push us to our limits, to test how much we can take...but. i will not stop you if you are commited to this, and if you want, i will rather join your little band of heroes, seeing as how fucking BORING it is standing guard od this STUPID fucking volcano...hah. Plus, i wouldnt mind giving your little trainer some ¨fun¨...so to speak...not in the least...and. i KNOW for a FACT that without all fo our help, and i mean you are going to need Zekroms help, you WILL NOT pass your adventure...and i cant promise that you will pass even with our help...¨ Reshiram spoke in her beautiful flowing voice, dropping her agression and coming up to right in front of me, swinging her butt and winking as she said ˜fun¨

I had a noticable boner, a huge blush and a pretty serious nosebleed, which Reshiram took notice of, and clearly used her telepathy to read my thoughts.

¨Aww..isnt that adorable! nope! im not letting anything i can pick on you for escape...hehehhehee! And you ask why a powerful and impressive legendary like me would want to join your team? well, let me ask you this? why wouldnt i? i cant tell you the real reason yet...all i can tell you is that i would like to join you little band...and that you have a rough path ahead of you...youre going to need a way to save some space in your team, but without puttingthem in a...oh now thats just heartwarming...you dont even want to put them in moeballs...even if it means you have hell satisfying all of them...and keeping track of them...aww!¨ Reshiram was basically telling EVERYONE how i felt already

I squirmed as Reshiram picked me up, and opened up her one-piece.

¨would you like to hid out in here?¨ She asked with a slight blush

i blushed red, but then doubted her ability to fit me in there.

¨Oh, youll fit! just fine, in fact, dont you see im eight feet tall? and...you know that my legs are only three feet long, and my head is another all you have got to do is fold up your legs a bit...hee! come on!¨ Reshiram said as she walked closer to me, Banette blushing with a hand in her panties, once i lookes, however it reterated quickly, and came out covered in juices

I thought about how the one piece would re-act however, and in response, Reshiram stretched it out wide enough to fit me inside, then let it loose, and it naturally tightened up. I then blushed red as i walked close to her, and she picked me up, blushing herself a bit, and gently forced me inside, and her clothes tightened to fit me in, and i had to fold my legs up tofit. Inside it was pure white all around, even when i turned my head to the left or right, and when i looked up, i saw nothing but white. It was weird too, when i looked up i somehow saw Zekroms hand reaching in to get me

¨this fur has special spacial realms. it can compress you inside, but from the outside you can not see or touch anything, and you are completely non-existant from the real world...¨ Reshiram explained as i busied myself by gently suckingon Reshirams truly massive breasts, and heard Reshirams echoey moan

I felt a hand on my back, and i heard another powerful voice speak. I wasted no time hugging Reshiram, connecting myself with her lower lips, which instead of driping wet, burn out small flmaes. I wasnt scared however, and forced my way in there, experiencing sensations of burning and tightness of her vagina. I blushed and moaned in pain and pleasure, my penis literally burning , and i felt flames dancing upon it as i thrust, the white around me turning into blue as i felt the flames spread even to my soul. I heard Reshiram moan loudly in pleasure and clear happiness. Before all too long, i felt my penis regenerate, being longer and thicker than before, and my vision cleared as i had to finish up with one final strike, cumming inside of Reshiram, Reshiram also cumming, but literal fire emmited all over my penis, and i was foreced to pull out quickly, fallingonto the ground of the volcano, already roling down the side of the volcano.

But as i rolled down the volcano, i saw a black blur fly in front of me, and i was in the arms of Zekrom, who smiled warmly at me and also smirked.

¨Well, you just got some from Reshiram. you literally were just reborn, but now you have a bit more stretching power in your penis, hehe..and you are also equipped with special fiery powers...and...Reshiram has given you a special piece of fur...which will compress space, but...it wont be sufficient to keep your party pokemon from taking up alot of space however. but to get the other part...you must be reborn..by me...and i wont make it easy on you. and yes, i will also be joining your team.¨ Zekrom said with a small blush and a look of determination

My eyes widened as my eyes also glowed blue, my hands becoming engulfed in blue fire. I felt a soft and incredibly comforting fur being attatched to my hip area, and i felt my power of fire being sapped into it, my vision clearing. I stared Zekrom defiantly in her red eyes, and she bent back into a fighting position, sensingmy fighting energy.

She didnt even say anything, raising her eyebrows and quickly grabbing me and raising her left hand, which was cloaked and a wing-like black glove. I could feel the sturdiness of her armor, but it was clearly flexible too. Her right arm glowed gold, and she glared at me, frowning at me.

¨Oh? i dont think you want to do that...release all tension right this instant or I zap you until you are crying at my feet.¨ Zekrom threatened, and the fear of being zapped my golden electricity scared me enough to calm down

Zekrom gently set me down, then bending down to eye me.

¨As you would expect, i am far more fierce than Reshiram. My pride is too strong to just let you do such an act as screw me. You must earn it..and i dont think you want to fail my challenge...but i will let you fail, if you fail, you fail. lets see how you do...¨ Zekrom spoke in a powerful voice, pickingme up with her right hand, powering up her generator and flying straight up, and into the volcano

I felt the heat sear my body as we descended into the volcano, Zekrom not fazing in the least. Zekrom landed on a platform shortly afterwards, and Zekrom flung me without warning into the lava, without a word of warning. I kept my calm even as i dived headfirst into the lava. I waited a few seconds as i descended into the lava, and i felt searingpain engulf my body, as if i was being peeled apart. But istead of panicking, I calmly focused, and felt my blue fire power engulf me as if pre-cum was oozing out of my length, completely naturally. Its warm, soothing burn replace that of the lavas searing pain, even healingme. I opened my eyes and swam through the lava, coming up at its surface, gasping for air.

I knew it was a test, but it felt like Zekrom was trying her best to kill me, as the instant i emerged up through the lava, She slashed with her arms, sending two air cutter style electric beams at me. I ducked under the lava , waiting until the beams passed over me before swimming what i deciphered a few feet to the side, as my vision was pure red. I did emerge a few feet to the side, and as i emerged, Zekrom shot a freaking fusion bolt in my general area, her expression showing absolutely no mercy. I instead swam as fast as i could towards the nearest platform as Zekrom became engulfed in a golden electricity, flying up in the air. through the veil i could see her determined expression, she wasnt kidding about being fierce. She threw her arms back behind her, ending up rushing the golden strike towards me, and the instant i saw her, i dove into the lava, diving as low as could as fast as i caould. I heard the gigantic explosion of the strike hitting the lava.

I couldnt see anything, and i quicky swam up, deciding i would rather face Zekroms merciless attacks than drown in the lava, emerging above the lava just as i thought my lungs would burst, and gasped for air. I saw Zekrom diving beneath the lava, and i doubted she could stay under there, so as worry took me over, i took a huge breath and dived back under the lava, swimming fast. I saw Zekroms black body sinking fast, and i swan as fast as i possibly could, and as i reached her, i saw her eyes closing. I grabbed her hand and pulled with all of my might, but she was sooo heavy.

Regardless of this factm i refused to back down, letting every last bit of the furs energy engulf me as i swam towards the surface, the suspense and the shortness of breath almost killingme. It felt like forever as i lugged possibly one of the purely heaviest legendary moemon towards the surface, and right when i knew it was all over, i grmaced and swam with all of my might in pure defiance, somehow emerging above the surface, and i grabbed ahold of a ledge, pulling up with all my might, actually lugging Zekrom up and myself, Zekrom ending up on top of me, coughing up lava.

She opened her eyes and closed them, grimacing. Zekrom took a second before she realized what just happened, and hugged me so tight, her generator tail pointing straight up. She was actually unable to stand up, only able to pull herself up on top of me, kissing me on the lips with her eyes half closed, blushing so red i thought she had lava on her face. Somehow her vital organs and sexual ones were unharmed, although she had burned skin absolutely everywhere, and was sobbing noticably as she kissed me, unwilling to let me go, and i didnt fight her in the least, i honestly felt the same way.

Zekrom had effectevly almost literally melted in my arms, and as i closed my eyes with my flare power failing me, i felt an icy hand grab ahold of me and Zekrom, liftingme up. I felt air fly past me as i closed my eyes and collapsed entirely, Zekrom hanging onto me for dear life.

* * *

This time as i awoke, Zekrom was waiting for me, sobbing freely, clearly unwilling to let go of my life, and i realized that i was in critical condition, but my eyes flew open. I felt some weird power infuse with me, giving me a helmet of pure light, and two arm bands warpped around my wrists, along with bands wrapping around my ankles, neck, and waist. I then felt a painful compressing, which somehow turned me on so badly i literally jizzed straight onto Zekroms face, and she blushed, taking a finger and swiping it up and swallowing it right in front of my face.

Then i felt a powerful prescence...

* * *

 **i am going to cut the chapter out right there for the sake of a little shock instead of flowing through chapters. I hope all of you look forward to the next chapter! Aeromenca out!**


	43. Arceus s own! prologue part 4

**Here we are, picking up right where we left off, and with quite a surprise. Enjoy the next chapter guys!**

* * *

Zekrom also masturbated right in front of me, and i saw how she did so. but then i felt a hand wrap around my neck, squeezingme tightly. I heard a voice so powerful i thought i would just curl up and die just by hearing it. I wasnt even able to move while it spoke.

¨you would dare defy me!? ahahhaahahah,...how cute...you actually thought i would just let you win this trial!? Hmph! But unfortunately...i, Arcues and the goddess of all you have ever seen and of everything in general...hmph!¨ I actually could sense a bit of weakness and worry in her voice, and she was clearly unable to jus estuinguish my life, as i felt she meant to do

I wasnt hardly even able to think, even Zekrom, and now i noticed Reshiram and Kyurem were absolutely paralyzed with pure fear, unable to hardly keep themselves from fainting, much less do anything.

¨I will estuinguish your life...or so i had meant to do...agh...i really cant...even i would cry...i just...ugh...OH HOW DARE YOU!¨ Arceus absolutely boomed the last part, and my three absolutely collosal legendaries were knocked out just by hearing that, but somehow i wasnt

I felt myself being twisted around forecfully, and i had to stare into the most powerful being in the history of everythings eyes.

I have still never felt as much fear, i absoulutely should have hated her...as human nature. But somehow i just couldnt...Human nature would to be to stare into Arceuss eyes and see how inferior they are to her might, as she can kill absolutely anything with a snap of her fingers, can destroy an entire landmass with one attack, and can and will freeze you in your tracks if you so dare to defy her.

But somehow, i just couldnt hate her as i looked into her grey eyes, which made me wet myself and her with fear, and i felt so scared as she looked down to the spot then back at me, staring into my eyes. she closed them, and i hugged her as tight as i could, unable to control the sheer love for her i felt as her eyes bored into me.

I felt her tear up a bit, and closed her eyes, thrusting one hand out towards me, open end up and she turned her head to the side, tearing up more. I grabbed her hand witout a second thought, pulling her with all of ym might. She grinned and even brought a hand to her lips to supress a giggle.

¨So you would fight for me? You would defy what is in your nature, to feel inferior to my power, which could k-¨ I cut Arceus off with a kiss to her lips, no longer even afraid of her

She kissed me back, showing a surprisingamount of passion in doing so, but never stopped staring into my eyes, searching doubtedly that i would trust her enough to do this. When she found nothing, she pulled away from me and dropped me by her feet, but still wouldnt trust my loyalty.

¨W..why wont you trust me?¨ I asked as i finally got to take her magnicance in

She was literally collosal, being well over ten feet tall. She has a long grey hair that defiantly flows in midair, diverging into three separate streams. Then she has two hair spikes on either side of her head, shaped almost like an axe, but with the bottom sharp end being a bit more blunt. She has grey eyes that will literally paralyze any and all that do not trust or love her. She wears grey tunic. This tunic is light grey near her obviously massive breasts, easily being the max size(not sure what that would be), and dark grey as it flows down into a one-piece shape, forming a triangle near her vagina. She has two curved yellow crescent shaped protrusions, with four points on the ends. She wears two light grey sleeves that bunch up in a point near her shoulder, but dont actually touch her shoulder, and dont cover her hands then wears grey leggings that go down to her foot, becoming very furry and bunching at the back, then it dims down as the leggings turn into boots, also grey but with a yellow back heel. She has a light grey tail that is furry as well, and is very long.

¨Because, as i have said, most of you humans nowadays hate me. If you do truly love me, then show me, and screw me, in front of these unfaithful traitors.¨ Arceus boomed, shrinking herself down to my size, and i wasnt sure i heard her right, but i didnt waster time clarifying what she had said

I instantly kissed her fullon the lips, closing my eyes, letting the power i felt coursing through me engulf my body, and then reached a hand down, rubbing her slowly and lovingly. She returned the kiss, but kept an eye on my emotions, i knew she had because i felt the sheer power of just her gaze bore through me. She slipped her tongue into my mouth, forcing mine open, and i cmplied with her wishes, wrestling her tongue with my own, but making sure not to show any hate. I then gently pushed her down to the ground, moving her protection aside as i wedged my tongue into her actually wet vagina, lapping up the juices i found.

The quite literally tasted holy, super sweet and tasting like a piece of heaven. I lapped up faster, mostly letting the love i felt control my actions as Arceus moanded, then giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, smiling big. I could only sense this as i stuck my tongue straight and tense, moving it in and out as if i was fingering her. She moaned a bit louder, and i could tell she had no more doubts that i loved her as i triggered her cum.

It was so good i teared up tasting it, and i lapped it up so fast i hardly knew what just happened. Arceus stood up, smiling big, but i wasnt done with her yet, spinning around her and pushing her down to the ground gently, grabbingmy length as i brushed aside the rest of her coverage, easing myself into her holy vagina, forcing my way inside, and stretching her. I heard Arceus moaning freely now, looking back at me with a big blush as i started to power my hard length into her, standing her up, bringing my hands around to massage her humongous busts as i did so, causing her to moan loudly and in a very happy tone, letting me pound her with all of my might. I heard her start to pant, as i started to moan so loudly i was surprised nothing had happened that could be considered bad. I pounded into her a few more times, then hilted myself and came in unison with her, the juices mixing before i had to pull free, blushing at what i just did but feeling infused.

Arceus spun around and hugged me, smiling so big i thought she would burst in happiness, and picked me up, as i felt her give me a bit of her power, as i got bands around my wrists, ankles and one around my neck, all glowing gold and all of them then connecting together as i felt my very heart and soul become golden as well, the bands emitting chains of light that connected to my heart, as i felt my entire body infuse with holy power. Arceus then hugged me again, smiling big and giving me a big smile as well.

It was so beautiful, even if i was part of this scene, to see the very godess of creation smiling so big over a simple act of love from me. I then noticed a barrier of pure gold was protecting us from an absolute fliurry of moemon, all with black in their eyes. I shattered the barrier, chanelling the power into myself, Arceus shooting up into the air with me, and i unleashed my rage at all of these traitors, shooting down a beam of pure holy energy, which boomed so loud in blasted the volcano to bits and then waved out, building up in force before i joined hands with Arceus herself, taking out a sword of golden power, slashing the wave in unison with her, the wave emitting an ear shattering boom before swamping everything, acting like a title wave of holy power, and flooding everything in sight, thousands upon thousands of moemon souls being entirely vaporized, and when it was all over, me and Arceus fell to the ground, holdingour swords behind us with our head tucked before looking up, pointing them at any survivors.

And to my honest shock, i saw Kyurem, Zekrom, Reshiram, Lucy, Shelly, then two more moemon, a Suicune and...holy shit.

All of my previous moemon were now equipped with golden armor themselves, and were weilding swords of golden energy, each of them having nothing hidden from the sight, although they were very clearly now proven loyal to Arceus. Arceus folded her arms as she touched me again, and this time i felt more bands strap around my waist as an outfit similar to Arceuss strapped itself around me, and i soon wore a matching onepiece, but with standard guy underwear with it streaming down my legs. I even had the crescent protrusions, grey hair that was spiked, and the leggings, although i was wearing slippers instead of boots.

¨Do you accept my offer?¨ Arceus asked me with her eyes closed and her head turned away from me

I vigorously nodded my head, and i felt the power of a god course through me, and the outfit i was wearing now glowed gold before strapping itself around me, and i now knew that i was a god. Then i felt Arceus wrap her arms around me, er hands glowing gold, as i felt my soul become binded to hers, and all the power of a full-on god coursing through me.

The other moemon standing in golden armor was actually Ho-Oh, and she walked up to me and touched me, her arm cloaked in fire. Ho-oh then hugged me.

¨heh. Also, besides now being all mine, you are responsible for leading your merry band, of which i will join of course, you are responsible for keeping the likes of specifically Ho-Oh un-horny. actually you arent, i just think i would really like to see that...¨ Arceus spoke, then giggled at the end, as Ho-Oh blushed. I then tapped my right waist, and sucked in every moemon that i was ¨trainer¨ of into the crescent shaped protrusion at my side

Arceus of course, was not sucked in, and she looked around the area as i did, searching for any other survivors. I re-tapped my cresecent and released all of the moemon again, and took in Ho-Oh at the same time i did.

She was about 7 feet tall, with a beautiful and cheerful face, highlghted by long red hair that flowed down in two pigtails, that extended past her shoulders. Her red eyes and cheerful smile clearly hid her worry and horniness that i couldnt describe. She had two serparate sleeves that were red, with two gold bands at the top. she had a frill of hair like a chinesse fan out the back of her head. She had an odd tunic, with red and green band just above her belly button, then it flowed up into a shirt, which covered her well above average DD cup brasts, with a red puffball thing in the center of her shirt, and finally it strapped around her neck. Lower, she had a red band that extended down into a white skirt that is bunched up, with it flowing down her back past her clawed feet. In front, it hardly covered her red and gold underwear . Finally, she had her golden tail extending behind her.

Ho-Oh actually was trying to hide her beauty, but i pulled her arm and brought her into my hug, and she clearly couldnt hide her sexy nature any longer, moaning and glancing up at me like a viper ready to strike.

At the same time, i noticed that the legendaries true genders had been revealed, with Zekrom turning out to be a guy. Arceus tapped her crescent and sucked in Zekrom. I then took in Lucys true form, and right as Ho-Oh pushed me very hard down into the ground, taking off her panties and absolutely throwing them aside, along with pulling her shirt down. She then leaned down and roughly kissed me, showing no mercy, and even secretly outtingme inside of her, twisting around and ending up with me being kissed at Arceuss feet, the likes of which looked down at us with a HUGE smirk. Ho-Oh grinded herself against me, letting out athe most beautiful moan i had heard yet, besides Arceus´s of course. I moaned too, and Ho-Oh sat back, furiously rubbing her big breasts as she moaned loudly, poundinghereself a couple times, then riding, and then simply swung her hips back and forth, and finally slammed herself down, the both of us cumming.

However, she wasnt done yet, and Ho-Oh was as surprised as i was to see a pair of white clothed arms, and i then layed my eyes upon the true form of Lucy, with her huge white sleeves and a big red dress, which covered her entire body until she wore brwon sandals. She has hazel eyes and long brunette hair, and a bow on the back of her head, also with her wings folded down behind her. She has above average DD cup breaasts that push even her very loose dress out. Of course when i turned off my X-ray vision, all i saw was a long white dress, golden sleeves, a golden bow, and then golden brunette hair, with her dress being much, much tighter, being much shorter too. Her breasts were noticably popping out, and the tip of her dress and sleeves were golden rimmed, and she had her, albeit smaller crescent shaped protrusions.

She rubbed Ho-Oh, leaning around and making eye contact with Ho-Oh, who moaned wildly as she did this, Lucy flashing me a glance, and blushing as she touched her crescent, sapping Ho-Oh into her crescent. I gasped, and sat up, looking her in the eyes, but she was faster than me, quickly leaning down and taking my whole length into her mouth, bobbing her head.

 _No...she will be MY sex slave...you can have me...hehehee...mm...yes..._ Lucy said in a seductive tone

I bent up, and gave her a soft gaze, admittingly agreeing with Lucy. I let her give me a loving blowjob, and she didnt disappoint. She straightened herself and reached her hand down to rub herself, even letting me loose, but did so giving me eye contact, slowly slithering her head up and reluctantly letting me go, licking the tip slowly as she let me loose with a ¨pop¨. I grunted this time, pleasured greatly by Lucy, who blushed, but not bright than me. Lucy then sat up grabbing the bottom of her dress and pulled it up, but did so slowly, and shaking her booty side to side mesmerizingly as she very slowly pulled her dress up, giving me eye contact the whole time.

At last she stopped teasing me and flung off her dress, revealing she wasnt actually wearing any undergarments. Lucy then slowly leaned down, still making eye contact and slowly crawled up on me, using her massive breasts to gently massage my length, mesmerizingly rubbing my length slowly, and i threw my head back in pleasure, Lucy commanding my movements. I looked down to see her rnow sucking on me, slowly inching back down, and my length very slowly disapeared into her mouth, as i moaned again, blushing big time as she trailed her tongue down my length, and i couldnt take any more as i came into her mouth, Lucy greedily gobbling it down, then releasing my length, putting a finger on her lips and moaning, making eye contact the whole time.

It was my turn, and i crawled over to her, pushing her down to the ground, and she resisted my push, instead kissing me on the lips, and i reached down and fingered her slowly myself. She was tight and wet, and as i removed myself, i pulled away from her, making eye contact myself as i licked the juice off of my finger slowly, making eye contact. Lucy moaned in clear approval of this action, and i then pushed her down, this time she allowed me, and i quickly reached down and spun her around so she was face down. I then gently set her down, using my hands to spread her perfect ass wide, slowly sticking my face into her ass. I slowly licked Lucy´s asshole and vagina, starting at her vagina and very slowly licking upwards, causing Lucy to shiver and moan ever louder. Then i sent her a message after this slow, sexy lick by flipping her over again, exposing her vagina to me. I looked up at Lucy, who blushed as she realized i was going to take away her dominance. I stared her in the eyes as i stuck my tongues straight down into her vaginal entrance, licking her slowly from hole to clitoris, circling my tongue around her clitoris.

Lucy moaned loudly, blushing red and having to turn away and put a hand over her mouth, but i quickly grabbed it, focing her to rub herself, and she looked back at me with a humongous blush on her face, complying with my wishes by very slowly and mesmerizingly rubbing her clitoris.

¨Oo..ohh...m-more...m-master! please!¨ Lucy moaned to me as she looked away, sounding VERY pleasured

I complied with her wishes, using my right hand to finger her asshole at a surprising pace, very quickly, but then went slowly and very sexually. I dipped my tongue into her vagina, then slowly crept down. I stiffened up my tongue and pushed it inside slowly, as if i was fingering her. I felt Lucy squirm and moan, using her other hand to push me inside of her, forcing me to fuck her with my tongue, and i flipped my eyes up to her as she threw her head back in pleasure. I blushed myself, knowing this was hard for both of us to slow down, but she managed, staring me in the eyes softly, letting me know she loved me regardless of if i was dominating her. I returned her soft gaze, but kept my tongue stiff, and she placed her other hand on my head, shoving me back and forth into her vagina.

She squirmed more and more and moaned louder and louder, before she quaked and moaned loudly as she came onto my tongue, her vagina clamping onto my tongue. Her cum oozed out and onto my tongue, and i only got a bit of it in my mouth. When she loosened up, i used my finger to lap up the rest of her cum off of my face, moaning as i did. Lucy quaked as she got wet again, my penis sticking straight up in the air as i was really into Lucy. Lucy sat up, quaking from pleasure, fingering herself and hanging her head.

I grabbed her face with both of my hands, lifting it up and forcing her to face me. She spread her legs, blushing red, and looking into my eyes, but i could see the effort of which she had to do so. I slowly bent down, but then grabbed her ass wiht both of my hands, massaging it, which pushed her over the edge, and she blushed red, moaned loudly, and lifted herself up and set herself down on my lap slowly.

I didnt even tease her, connecting myself with her, and she moaned softly as i kissed her slowly and romantically. She kissed me back, having to ease herself down so she didnt go too fast, managing to match my pace. I bucked my hips slowly, but then decided to stand her up, causing her to gasp, but she complied. I then slowly spun her around, lifting her left leg up so i didnt have to distatch myself. I then pulled her close quickly, reaching around to grab her bigbust, very slowly rubbing her and starting to slowly and gently thrust into her, her tight and wet vagina easing my thrusting.

Lucy moaned softly as she could do nothing but moan and enjoy the pleasure she was recieving, and could only grab my hands and moan. I thrust a little harder but still went slowly, grunting myself as Lucy moaned. I felt rain starting to fall and Arceus´s prescence behind me. I thust hard enough to rock her big busts around as i rubbed her big busts a bit more forcefully, Lucy bending her head down. I slightly lifted her leg up a bit, noticing her white leggings were still on her legs. I thrust into her ever harder, and i could tell by Lucy´s loud moaning and the way her vagina was tightening up and releasing some pre-cum onto my now rather long length that she was LOVING this.

¨M-master! P-p-p-please...harder!¨ Lucy moaned to me, lifting her head up to make the best eye contact she could

I tried to lift one hand up to stroke her hair, but she quickly clamped my hand down back on her breasts, and i rubbed her hard, pinching her nipple and then thrusting very hard into her, rocking her and making her moan really loudly. I grunted and moaned softly myself, unable to contain my attraction for her. I rocked her breasts from side to side with my hands, sliding my hands up to pinch her nipples hard, effectevely making her squirt out her milk.

Lucy moaned loudly, and made it a point to make it long, as i continued to rock her with my forceful thrusts, and i felt my limits being reached, as i rocked her with one final thrust, hilting myself and cumming into her vagina as it clamped down, Lucy releasing her own cum on my length. I had to fall back, hugging Lucy, who slowly distatched herself, falling back the opposite direction of me, the both of us panting.

I felt a hug from my back, and saw a grey clothed hand stroke me gently, as the other one wrapped around me. I felt Arceus´s head come across my shoulder.

¨Mmmhmm..after a performance like that...i am going to join in...and you thought you would catch a break...hehehee..¨ Arceus then released me, quickly spinning around to grab me and spin me around, forcefully throwing me onto Lucy

Lucy welcomed me with a big hug, and Arceus slowly crept up, Lucy spreading her legs wide, while she spun me around, taking in my entire length. Arceus slipped down, and slipped off her tunic, tossingit aside as even Arceus blushed. she slowly eased her vagina down to Lucy´s, and begun scizzoring with Lucy, and i was left to lap up the juices that emerged to the top of the secene, blushing myself an grunting as Lucy used her tongue to massage my length, and bringing her hands up to stroke me as she did this, twisting her hands and begginning to bob her head. Arceus blushed as she slowly grinded herself against Lucy, both of them seeping out juices that I lapped up without a second thought, the sweet holy jucie mixing with Lucy´s juice to create a concoction that was heavenly.

I found myself moaning as Lucy then drifted her hand down to rub her clitoris and the other one to finger my asshole using just her middle finger, giving me so much pleasure i could hardly stand it, Arceus then grinding herself against my nose, her juices seeping out into my tongue that was sticking out as i panted. I grunted and lowered my head as both my penis and ass came on Lucy, who sucked all of the cum from my penis greedly, while my anal cum was collected by her pointer finger. once i was done, Lucy threw me off of her, spinning me around so Arceus could suck me off, and that she did, making eye contact with me the entire time. at the same time, i felt lucy grind her big bust against my back. Then Arceus started to use her tongue to slather my length with love and pleasure, and i found myself struggling to hold my cum in, but Arcues slammed her head down on my, forcing it out, and she, too greedily gobbled it down before releasing my length.

This time i stood Arceus up, connecting my length with her tight and wet vagina, lifting her left leg up the same way i did with Lucy. I then put my two hands on her big busts, rubbing her hard from the start. I then slammed my hard length into Arceus, picking up speed this time, rocketing myself into her at first, but then slowed down and focused on power. I repeated my motions, slamming into her, having her feel the exact same way that Lucy did, Lucy holding up BOTH of her legs for me, bending forwards and lapping at Arceus´s clitoris, and Arceus moaned loudly, and i could tell even she was melting to my will.

Lucy then abandoned lapping at her, and insted placed her hands on her booty, holding her up, which REALLY allowed me to pound into Arceus hard, which i did so, showingher no mercy. She moaned loudly and panted as i slammed into her with all of my might, not even noticing my own uncontrolled moans and humongous blush.

¨oh...harder...fuck me as hard as you can! dont you dare hold back!¨ Arceus commanded, and i, of course complied with her wished, fucking her as absolutely hard as i could, the sound of lOOUD slapping flesh echoing

Lucy moaned herself, being extremely turned on by my hammering of Arceus, and i just let loose, unable to hold myself in any longer, slamming into her twice more and as i felt my release coming, i whispered ¨i love you¨ into her ear and slammed into her hard, a really loud slap eachoing, and once again released my cum, and Arcues came too, panting. I was panting myself, and as Lucy let Arceus drop to the ground, Arceus panting and silently saying ¨i love you too¨ with a warm smile.

Then i saw, too late, Lucy climbing up on top of me as i was panting, tilting her head to the side, obviously asking for the same treatment. I told her silently to wait a second, and she sighed cutely, effectively turning me on, but i had to seriously catch my breath. thankfully, Arceus twisted Lucy back, ripping her down onto her lap, holding her down. i finally caught my breath, and Arceus then stood up, holding Lucy´s legs, so her head was buried into the ground. I picked the rest of her up, this time connecting with her ass, and Lucy´s eyes widened in fear, but she moaned as Arceus pushed her cheeks up, her legs draped over her shoulders.

Once again, i massaged Lucy´s breasts, and used a really hard thrust to spred her ass wide, and heard her moan, her eyes tearing up, and i pinched her nipples hard, twisting them, and earnign a stream of milk to shoot out of them, Lucy blushing and moaning loudly. I then gave her no let-up as i mercilessly rammed into her asshole, hearing her screams of pleasure and joy as her ass was spread wide. I moaned myself, hearing the slapping of flesh echoing again as i pounded her ass hard again, recoiling back before another hard thrust.

I moaned with Lucy as i thrust again, and i could see her head hunched over, Lucy unable to control herself any longer. I took advantage of this and mercilessly pinched her nipples, and earned a stream of milk to shoot out again. At the same time i forced her ass ever wider, thrusting again, the sound of flesh slapping echoing again. i grabbed ahold of her waist, and slammed her down five ties hard onto my length, Lucy´s moans now being interrupted with each of the five very fast thrusts, Arceus dropping Lucy, and i kept ahold of her wasit, allowing myself to slip down with her.

Arceus then crawled up and licked Lucy´s vagina slowly and then fingered her, and i returned my hands to Lucy´s breasts, rubbing them hard as i began thrusting again, feeling my release coming yet again. I hammered her more, cumming inside of her after hilting myself, Lucy´s ass cumming onto me as well. I panted heavily, throwing Lucy into the ground, my stamina drained, as i fell asleep with Lucy in my embrace. Arceus pressed her crescnet and zapped us into it, and all i could see was Yellow everywhere i looked, but Lucy in my grasp, as she snuggled close to me.

* * *

Now from Arceus´s POV

Once Aeromenca and Lucy finished up, i zapped them into my crescent, knowing they would be easy targets for a certain someone i despised, who was lurking nearby, regardless if Aeromenca was now my little god, and Lucy a powerful merciless legendary.

¨Show yourself, Darkrai! if you want some, come fucking get some!¨ I called out, closing my eyes as I felt Darkrai come out, and i noticed she was bllushing and had a hand between her groin

I snickered, seeing how even Darkrai wasnt able to help herself. I opened my eyes and glared into her eyes, and she backed down a bit, and noticing her fear, i spred my arms wide, shooting a judgement out into the air, Darkrai glaring at me, knowing her end was near, even though everyone thought she was this terrible bitch who would stop at nothing to estuinguish everything, she absolutely wasnt. She actually closed her eyes and sat herself down, accepting her end. But it wasnt her end. The judgement struck her right in the face as it came down, and Darkrai didnt even flinch, she was ready to die.

She actually seemed disappointed it wasnt her end, i knew the horrid things she had witnessed. I understood she wanted to die, so much s that she ran over to me and tried to touch me, hoping i would kill her, but i shook my head, grabbing her white hair and pulling it so she was into my crotch, her eyes tearing up.

 _I wanna die...ive seen...the most horrid things...seen completely innocent moemon brutally murdered...when they did nothing...seen horrid rape..ive seen the likes of even Lucy barely escape torture from..._ Darkrai used her telepathic voice, and i smirked

i knew she thought she could hide it, but i had bands wrap around her bust and vagina, squeezing them so her milk shot ot and her vagina forcefully emitted dark energy, her being unable to cum due to the things she has seen. I really put it on her, and giggled as i saw Darkrai tear up and start crying, her juices being forced out of her. Then i shot a beam of holy energy up, and Darkrai put her head down, sitting back. The wave washed over her, and it erased her memory and purified her.

Darkrai hugged me, and spunin circles like a dog chasing her tail, looking at her new suit of armor, which was pure and absolete dark matter, which i knew she loved. I however, gave her a TIGHT suit of it, so much so she blushed as i looked at her, her rather big bust being pushed out. She was maybe 5 foot 10, with big DD cup breasts, and blue eyes. White hair was forced back and flowing down her back. I gave her a ulltra tight version of her dress that emphasized her big bust, and instead of extending outwards, i made it frill right abover her belly button. i gave her no panties just to tease her and make ger look extremely sexy, However, i made it so her grey leggings came all the way up just short of her pussy, which i noticed was dripping.

I smirked and gave her a ¨perfect¨ gesture, and i let a certain dark somebody out of her imprisionment. For the first time, i let Giratina out of her imprisionment, but kept her TIGHTLY bound by chains of golden energy. I pointed to her humourously, and she was clearly in torture, which i found halarious. I let her know i hated her for everything she was worth, as she had killed more moemon.

She glared at me, her eyes tearingup, i shook my head and laughed at her, i made absoluteely sure she knew that i didnt care. She didnt look all that harmless, being 6 feet tall like me, with short blonde hair that was tightened up with two black bowties as it separeted into bowties, with amber eyes and a misleading smile. She had a grey coat with black and red stripes that separated as it approached her lower regions. She has yellow frills on her arms. she has black panties, correction HAD them, i shot holy energy at her, vaporizing her panites and making her blush. She then has her six red pointed dark tentacles.

I mercilessly wrenched her towards me, and she began to cry as she knew how i would treat her. I summoned dialga, who appeared in her armor and knelt before me. this time i ripped her to the ground hard, surprising her. I then slammed her into the ground over and over again, as i wasnt happy with her at all. She got up, her eyes tearing up.

She was about 8 feet tall, with gorgeous flowing dark blue hair, and a helmet that covered her forehead. She has very menacing merciless red eyes, as long as she faces an enemy of me, she shows no mercy. She has nicely sized DD breasts. Her grey and blue armored dress, having a blue jewel in the center of the breastplate. Her pointed blue skirt, made of metal along with the rest of her armor. She had armplates that were grey, having a blue jewel in that two, in the shape of a line. On the outside of her blue skirt, she has a grey widened out skirt. She weilds a spear, the handle grey, and the tip being pointed in the shape of lightning. Then she had a blue legging-style armor, ending up in her grey clawed rather embarassingly short legs. She looked up at me with a blush, already knowing what i was going to make her do.

¨O..ok...yoyu want me to show him a good time huh? hehehehee...with pleasure...soon literally..¨ Dialga said with a huge blush but a big smile.

She put her spear in its hilt, a bright blue hilt on her hip, the handle dis-appearing. I put her inside my crescent, knowing she would show Aeromenca no mercy.

I materialized my most fierce fighter, which was rayquaza. She appeared. She is about 9 feet tall, with short hair in front then a long strand out the back, longer than her butt, which is about 5 feet down her humongous body. She wears green sleeved long clawed arms, but only a bikini on her average CC cup breasts, and a short emblazoned skirt. Her feet were emblazoned with symbols too, and triangle shaped at the end.

¨WHAAAT!? ah...for-give me...master...¨ Rayquaza roared at me, then held her hands over her mouth and kneeled down to me, obviously thinking she would be summoned again

I pointed to Giratina, who was now trying with all her might to break free.

¨fuck her up!¨ I commanded, and Rayquaza said nothing in response

She rushed Giratina, roaring in her face and unleashing dragon pulse on her, then starting to scratch her, leaving giant deep, and long gashes with each strike, again roaring in her face, Rayquaza then bit Giratina, slamming her HARD into the fround, following up with more scratches, starting to unleash a flurry of atacks, scratches leaving painful looking gashes on Giratina, I LOVED it. Rayquaza then kicked her as hard as she could a couple times, Giratina bawling on the ground.

I then wrapped Giratina back up in her binding light, immobilizing her, and decided to put Rayquaza in there with her, and Rayquaza simply knelt down and nodded. When i asked her who would take her place, she smirked at me and told me Aeromenca would, but i shook my head. Rayquaza snickered a bit, and i didnt stop her, knowing she would NOT have missed any of that

¨That was honestly SUPER hot...¨ Rayquaza said with a blush, and i decided to just throw Giratina into a pit of light, knowing this time she wasnt getting out of there

I summoned Groudon, who is 8 feet tall, her long red hair in a ponytail, she has amber eyes that bore into your soul, a red collar and fingerless gloves, having a grey tight shirt over her huge E cup breasts, with a red zipper ziping it tight around her stomach. She has a red zip on her waist, with her red cape flowing down alongside her, her grey short panties sexually backed up as she twirked for me, with her red leggings and clawed slippers grounding her.

She appeared next to Rayquaza, glaring at her. I materialized her bac to where she was, and Rayquaza flew off. i then walked a ways down the lakeside volcano, which was a bit of freak of nature.

* * *

 **That will be all for now, im literally churning out chapters over here. Anyways, no real new announcements except AEROMENCA OUT!**


	44. Adventure calls? prologue part 5

**And, here we go! more dirty lemons, right after a LOT of plot progression last chapter, with Arceus´s powers being revealed, and Aeromenca doing lots of sex too, and after being deemed a holy warrior...well...now we have even more plot progression. Surprised by my update date being so rapid? well dont be, i enjoy writing this story even more than the last one.**

* * *

Back to Aeromenca´s POV

This time i awoke to a beautiful blue haired girl in literal shining armor pokingme. I arose slowly, having to distatch myself from Lucy to groggily get up and face her, just to see her sexual smirk.

¨Hello...my name is Dialga, godess of time and loyal servant of Arceus. I was originally sent in here to have some ´fun´ with you, but i see you are very tired, so i will simply chat with you instead.¨ Dialga spoke, winking at me as she said ¨fun¨

I sat down back down on the ´ground´, as did Dialga. i simply nodded my head, having a few questions for her.

¨So, what is your role with Arceus?¨ I asked her

She grabbed her spear and brandished it, pointing it at me but then re-sheathing it.

¨I am one of her best warriors, as well as being able to contro- able to control time- time at will, i can brandish this spear with devastating effiency.¨ Dialga used her time powers three times in that sentence

I nodded my head, liking her already.

¨Hm...so, you fight for her, huh? then why are you blushing and why do i feel you are hiding something?¨ I asked with a smirk

Dialga blushed harder, staring me in the eyes and crawing a bit closer tome.

¨Im blushing because i think that you are cute, and the thing i would be hiding is Giratina, who was banished long ago for her violence. I enjoy beating her to a pulp..but every time she comes out somehow and kills more innocent moemon brutally, but still Arceus doesnt just kill her, and personally i cant imagine why.¨ Dialga responded, clearly wanting to fulfill her duties, spreading her legs and stretching

I raised an eyebrow, but i enjoyed her stretches, thinking she was very cute.

I brandished my sword of holy power, standing up and swinging it a few times before sheathing it in nothingness. I couldnt force myself up any longer, spinning around and collapsing next to Lucy, falling back asleep.

* * *

Dialgas POV

Aeromenca fell back asleep, unfortunately. I really wanted him to give me the treatment he had given Lucy and Arceus, as it made me so wettt just thinking about it. I had to slip off my skirt armor then i could rub myself furiously, as i was never worried about being attacked there. I rubbed my clit, spreading my legs as i did so. I held in my moans so i didnt wake Aeromenca and Lucy up, but then slipped two fingers inside there, enjoying the squishing sound and my own tightness.

Then i ust stopped, re-attatching my skirt armor and keeping myself busy by practicing my spear skills, spinning it around super fast in a circle, then jabbing fast, followed by my special strike, a slash of time infused with time power.

I practiced his deadly strike, a blue blur characterizing the strike. I smiled as i saw its power. I decided to practice my special and most powerful attacks. I thrust my hand forwards, a crackle of electricity striking down right in front of me, the air sizzling around me. I then shot out a burst of fire from my mouth, sheathingmy sword. The burst of fire spread out in front of me, making the air around me heated and searing.

I shot a beam of ice now, the beam spreading a bit as well, making the air frigid and very cold. My special ability making my special moves involving projectile-like attacks spreading out to cover more area.

And finally, i used my most powerful atatck, Roar of Time, the blast extemely loud, but only in the area in which it affected. The blast of time energy revesing the flow of time as it spread out to cover every inch of air in front of me in a wide pattern. I saw the air ripple as the blast spread through it, the blue blast being truly powerful.

I then sat myself down, being rather bored by now, personally wondering how much time had exactly passed by now. Aeromenca and Lucy were sound asleep, and i had grown bored quickly. I shook my skirt plate down and begun to masturbate, fingering myself hard and really enjoying the squishing sound, reaching my other hand down to rub my clitoris, now moaning softly.

I did this for a long while, eventually falling asleep myself, unable to entertain myself any longer before too long.

* * *

Aeromenca´s POV

This time I awoke naturally, prying open my right eye to check for any awakening causes, and finding none, i opened my other eye, and stood up, looking around. I saw Lucy awake and playing with Dialga, and yes sexually. I snuck up very quietly on them as Lucy was fingering Dialga, Dialga moaning softly, but growing bored.

I snuck up behind Dialga, suddenly trying to stand her up, but she was SUPER heavy. Dialga stood up and allowed herself to be put in postion, and I heard her moan in anticipation. Lucy got beneath her like all of the rest, pushing her booty up the best she could, and I attatched myelf into her tight and very wet vagina. I thrust into her hard, then recoiled back as i heard Dialga moan in pleasure as i reached my hands around and pulled off her brest plate, massaging her breasts the same way i had with Arceus and Lucy.

I moaned myself as I thrust into her hard again, hearing Dialga moan loudly, clearly very pleasured. I continued to pound into her, the godess of time moaning loudly as I continued to pound into her tight, wet vagina, moaning softly and blushing big as I continued to pound into her. I heard the sound of flesh slapping echoing around this seemingly empty cresent holding thingy, the only entertainment being in having fun with each other.

And so I did, hammering Dialga hard, as she too bent her head down as she moaned loudly. I rubbed her breasts as once again I felt my limits being reached, and I sensed Dialga´s was too. I hilted myself inside of her, cumming in unison with her, purely enjoying her moaning as I did so.

Dialga was not disappointed, and I distatched myself from her, also being released from the crescent imprisonment. I, Dialga, and Lucy emerged facing Arceus, Arceus smiling big.

We were also by a lake, Arceus pointing to said lake, and i saw a ripple on the water. Out of the water, after many ripples spread from the surface, and some bubble started to pop up, came a gigantic pokemon, or at least it would appear until i got a good look at her.

This pokemon was from what i could tell, a Vaporeon. And she was of course, majestic. She popped out of the water, splashing some water everywhere and then walked out from the lake slowly, clearly unsure whether or not to trust us and our guts.

¨Hey Vivian. Have you seen any suspicious activity concering the whereabouts of those darkness matter spreaders?¨ Arceus asked Vivian, the vaporeon, who slowly nodded

She was definately a pround one, holding her head up high even when basically facing the god of good sex. Vivian simply jumped back into the water, and i followed her, diving deep under the water quickly, seeing actally nothing but darkness. Then it hit me, and by the time i realized that it was a trap, it was too late.

Vivian, which would be an odd name for anything, especially a Vaporeon, had me grabbed very quickly, holding her razor sharp tail to her throat. I simply smirked as i rememberd my position, and threw my hands wide, as a judement attack sprang forth. As the powerful blas rained down onto Vivian and myself, i realized that Vivian was not actually the evildoer here. As in the darkness and depths of the lake, i could see two eyes, cold and unforgiving.

I saw it was an Absol, and she was using her two dual axes that came with her mega evolution to slash and hack dow anyone or anything she came across, her cold red unforgiving eyes not caring how much havoc she caused. I felt Vivian flee upwards, leaving me to deal with this collosal foe.

Suddely, the battlefield changed, to an area filled with dark matter. There were two midnight black circles drawn in the battlefield of ppure darkness. One held me inside of it while the other was inhabited by the Absol. She was 6 feet tall, with . really log white heairstreaming behind her, and winglike white frills on the side of her head. Her red eyes stared into your soul, searching frantically for a weakness. She wore tight black panties, with a white cape streaming behind them, and a black bikini hardly covereing her EE cup breasts, easily rivaling Arceus´s. She had white leggings covering all the way up to her theighs. Her dual axes were in satan style, with black handles tipped in diamonds. She pointed one at me and held the other behind her, sneering at me with an angry look on her face.

¨I SEE! SO YOU ARE ONE OF THE NOW TWO FILTHY PATHETIC GODS!? AHAHAH...I WILL ESTUINGUISH ALL THAT YOU HOLD DEAR, AND BRING ALL LIFE TO THIS PLACE YOU CALL HELL. WHILE YOU CALL IT THE WORST PLACE POSSIBLE, I CALL IT HOME, FOR I AM THE DARK LORD!¨ This so called dark lord spoke in an echoey voice seemingly just as powerful as Arceus´s, and pointed her double sided axe at me

I got into a fighting stance, bringing down the house with a quick LIght Strike, a move in which i shot holy light straight into the battlefield, which would effectively wipe out all un-holy elements. however, the battle field simply absored my power, and The Dark Lord charged me, running across this dark matter with ease, as if she was running on water, jumping and slashing inan X pattern at me as she came close.

My only defensive manuever due to the battlefield in particular was to throw my clothed hands up in defense, ending up getting a couple deep, and extremely painful gashed on them, The Dark Lord sneered at me and brought her axes up, then swung them down at me, but i made a move in the nick of time, panicking and engulfing myself in pure holy power, bringingmy hands together in a flower shape, shooting it out in a beam.

This beam of holy power forcefully shoved the Dark Lord back and allowed me time to engulf my entire body in light, as I telepored back in front of Arceus, who looked down at me with a confused expression.

I huffed a bit, and stood up, noticing my tunic thing had a tent in it. blushing, I made eye contact with Arceus, noticing Lucy free. zi tapped my crescent, sapping her back to her prison. Arceus looked around for a few seconds then grinned, taking off her tunic, tossing it aside and spreading her legs.

I slowly leaned down, tossing my own tunic aside and taking out my rock hard length, slowly inserting it in her and begginning to thrust, Arceus moaning softly as i did this. Instead of being able to continue, Arceus said something.

¨I think it is finally time for you to really prover yourself..¨ Arceus said as she put her had on my head, and i felt my power being drained, and then belt, with it a bag being strapped to me..after that i was knocked out

* * *

 **So Aeromenca is finally going to embark on a legitamate moemon adenture next chapter! well, wait and see how that turns out!**

 **AEROMENCA THE AUTHOR OUT!**


	45. Aeromenca is Palkia? All an illusion?

**Here we go, a legitamate moemon adventure! lets do this thing then! A note, all moemon in this story are completely nude as if they were in the wild, which they are, since this is where the story will mainly take place.**

 **And then you have the genius element to me and my stories, tbh i was just writing, and evey time i saw a chance to put somehting together, I did...and if im being honest, this is a GREAT series with amazing potential that if you really look at it, the constant seemingly random twists and pretty much random plot make it a story only I, Aeromenca can run. Nobody else, not seprentrion euphoriates or** **whatever hise name is, not yoshizilla-rhedosaurus, not lili neko, not even espeon of shadows. only me. and im proud to be the write of this kind of fiction only a genius can run. ENJOY CHAPTER 6, THIS ONE WILL BLOW YOUR MINDS!**

* * *

Aeromencas POV

I would arise my eyes again, this time i was in the nude, and i knew it. however,, around my waist was a belt, and on it, five empty moeballs. I also had a bag beside me, but for the time being, i had my morning wood proturduing through the air. I sat up and looked about, and saw i was in the middle of a grassy clearing. I stood up all of the way, glancing around what i thought was an amazing clearing, and noticed i had a moedex on me.

I pulled it out, and spun around, checking it out. In doing so i failed to noticed the panicked little moemon that was running ot of the clearing ahead of me. As i was about to check out the search function, i was rammed into by her, and she fell back, sprawed out. I took a gander at her once i regained myself.

She was wearingno clothes of any type. She was about 4 foot 4, with really long orange hair That flowed halfway down her back. Then her blue eyes expressed her fear, as her orange and yellow tail with a fire burning on the tip of it was limp. She had decent sized BB breasts, adn was looking up at me with a blush and a look of pure fear, turning her head to the side, reluctantly pulling her legs behind her head. I figured she had been sexually abused, and I took out my moedex and scanned her.

¨Charmander, the ember moemon. The flame on its tail is a measure of its life force, if it ever goes out, it dies. They are often sexually abused due to their tough nature, often being ganged up upon.¨ I read from the moedex

That wasnt all of it, but i heard the sound of branches cracking, and a panicked Charmander fled behind me, peeking at where the sound was coming from. I quickly looked up, gingerly setting my moedex inside its holster in my waist.

I waited for the moemon to appear, and before too long, it did. Out came a little 3 foot 11 moemon with short blonde hair tied up by black ribbons, and with an almost completely flat chest. It looked completely harmless, but she stepped out, stumbling cutely into the ground. She quickly got back up, doing her best to look menacing, but once she saw me, her attitude changed almost entirely, and she ran over and hugged my leg.

I tried to walk forwards, but the little moemon clung on. I took my moedex and scanned it.

¨Pichu, the electric mouse moemon. This moemon hurts itself with any electical attacks, often times fainting from using one.¨ i read

I looked down at the Pichu, who put on a mischevious grin, but then noticed something around my groin area. I was confused at first, but then i remembered i had no sort of protection. I tried to walk away, not fearing these two in the least, but i was tackled to the ground by their combined might, and the Pichu went up to my morning wood.

She used her small hands to abt it around at first, and the Charmander came up and gave me a kiss on the lips, doing her best to distract me. I chuckled, very amused by this. But i wouldnt be amused for very much longer as the Pichu put on a frustrated expression, blushed and licked my length, making eye contact with me.

I wondered where in the world a litle girl like her could have learned that trick at, but Charmander came up, smirking and waggling her finger at Pichu, then climbing through there, standing my length up on end and putting it into her mouth, only able to get a couple inches down in there. I scratched my head, but grunted realyl softly, inaudibly at the slight pleasure i was feeling, and i watched with honest interest in her.

The Charmander blushed red, giving her best attempt at a blowjob, but ended up sighing and quitting, but then noticed the balls on my waist, and with interest, ran up and pressed one, happening to hit the button. The ball sapped her inside, and next thing i knew it had clicked shut, with the Charmander waggling her tail energetically and pressing her hands against the balls walls.

I released her, and she came out, with her back to me at first, but then slowly turned around and gave me a smirk, walking over and sreaching up. She grabebd my morning wood, slowly stroking it from top to bottom.

She smirked at me, gently pushing me down to the ground, with one hand in her crotch, rubbing herself slowly. She walked over on top of me, slowly sitting herself down on my what must of been truly massave length, managing to fit a imprseeive amount, about four inches.

I thrust hard into her once, and felt her barrier break. I felt bad for doing that, but she blinked twice and stared at me, wondering what was the issue. I quickly grabbed my moedex, scannign her again, and saw that she was a level 1, basically a freaking baby moemon.

¨She cant even feel anything...¨ I muttered, but then i saw her hand grab the moedex, gently setting it in its holster and she shocked me big time

¨Yess..i cannn...¨ She spoke in a very high pitched, quiet voice, and i jumped in shock

She smiled at my reaction and leaned back on her hands, bouncing on me. She blushed andstared me defiantly in my eyes, and i noticed that i actually felt real pleasure somehow. I found myself emitting barely audible grunts of pleasure, and myself throughly enjoying Charmander´s bold move, especially her last move not far in, which was her slamming herself down on me, moaning softly and closing her eyes in a very sexy manner.

Neither of us came, but i sensed she reached her limits, as she hopped off of me and came around to lay her head on my right shoulder, closing her eyes and relaxing.

¨Then why are you a level one.?¨ I asked her in a whisper tone, also noticing Pichu´s absense, and sure enough she too was in a moeball, acting the same way charmander had

Charmander smirked, letting PIchu out, and she did no joke the EXACT same thing that Charmander did, straight up spearing herself straight away, but started bouncing, albeit weaker than that of Charmander.

¨I have never been twained for battle...but i think you will find me easwy to twain...¨ Charmander said clearly in the most mature way she could, blushing, winking and then kissingme on the lips

I reached my hand around to gently spank her, and earned a childish moan fro her and a slight blush. I also felt Pichu finish herself up, then hopping off of me and laying her head on the opposite shoulder. Then i saw two more figures appear on the edge of the clearing, quickly runnning in and trapping themselves in a moeball, and i was shocked for a moment until Charmander and Pichu each let one free.

They nodded at each other in a friendly manner, but the two who emerged decided to do literally the exact same thing the other two had done, and i knew i only now had one moeball left.

One of the new ones was a 4 foot 2 moemon, with short bowl cut and spotted hair and two green ears. She had two red eyes, and the same size bust that Charmander had, and she wet one me first, at this poin i just blushed in embarrassment from basically letting likely four technically baby moemon take themselves right on me. After this moemon spent herself, Charmander, and PIchu returned to their moeballs, and i quickly scanned the two new ones before the one who just finished went back inside hers.

¨Bulbasaur, the bulb moemon, It has four tentcales that it used from various things coming out of the small bulb on its back, including very naughty things.¨ I shuddered as i read this

I then took in the other one as she, too performed the virginity taking ritual.

She was 4 foot 3, with purely bowl cut brighter sea blue hair, and hazel eyes. She had a short light blue tail, which was clearly used for attacking. She had the exact same breast cup size as the other two before her, The Bulbasaur and the Charmander.

The Moedex description read as follows: ¨Squirtle, the tortiouse moemon. This moemon used the tail on its back for attacking as well as movement, and is well balanced, ever from birth..¨ I nodded in improvement as i read this, and just as this Squirtle finished herself up, returning to her moeball. I stood up quickly, and as i sensed a super powerful prescence, i ran but i wasnt fast enough, for as i almost escaped the clearing, i felt myself being telekinetically picked up.

I was then slowly pulled the exact direction i wanted to go, and ended up facing a very powerful moemon, i needed no moedex or anything but really gut instinct to know that i was a good as dead.

In front of me was somehow none other than frickin Jirachi, and she didnt look happy. She was slightly bigger than the rest of the moemon i had just met. She was about 5 feet tall, being rather large, and had super loing blonde hair with three green strips inside of it, and two smaller strands resting on her shoulders. She was almost entirely flat, but the only thing i cared about right now was escaping with my life, i could care less about the four moemon in my belt if i was being honest.

Jirachi was also accompanied by what appeared to be Mew, and i already knew she looked fierce, but she looked positively pissed off, her hands beside her and everything.

¨So was it you who captured those four moemon? hm?¨ I narrowed my eyes at them and looked away defiantly, realizing and really just hoping they were low level like the rest of them

Jirachi opened her eyes, which were blue, and glared at me, clearly unable to contain her rage.

¨Now! i already know you captured them, but what for now? you couldnt possibly have any good intentions, moemon trainers NEVER do. ALL of them, ALL are evil, and you are no exception!¨ Jirachi angrily ranted, clenching her fist as her other fist glowed pink, and i felt myself being completely read, from knowledge to body to memory

Jirachi blushed as she went further onwards, ending up just dropping me into the sand, and spun around, Mew blinking twice, then wlaking over to me and narrowing her eyes.

Then Mew´s eyes glowed pink as i felt my mind being read, entirely. Mew was also about 5 feet tall, with pink hair that almost stretched down to her shoulders, ears that stuck directly up, and a long and think pink tail until it emerged to have a wide tip. She also had an almost flat chest. She glared into my eyes with her own sea blue ones, and as she finished reading my mind entirely, she blushed really bright red and placed a hand on her mouth.

I could tell by looking at her she was honestly attracted to me. As she stood up and walked over t stand next to Jirachi, who stared into the cosmos, her eyes noticably tearing up, i took that chance to read them with my moedex.

¨BXZZZ-¨ Before it could even do shit, i hurredly chucked it into a tree with all my might, becoming enraged, and before i could do anything else, Jirachi spun around and destroyed it in a blink of the eye, its bits and pieces shattering everywhere

I then felt myself being hugged feom behind, Jirachi somehow lifting me up into the air. I then noticed somehow that my moeballs had vaporized, to be replaced with a blue glowing device made from clear sap, branches, and leeaves. I noticed everytthing i had on me was absolutely destroyed a while back, with all the remnants entirely gone

I felt four voice sound into my head, with the device on my waist now glowing.

¨Gotcha!¨ ¨hehehe...¨ ¨mission complete!¨ Evil estuinguished!¨ i heard in order, Pichu, Charmander, BUlbasaur, and Squirtle chime in, with Jirachi and Mew showingme their tricks

¨Gotcha! hah! you evil little!¨ Mew and JIrachi said in unison before thrusting their hands forwards, and i was shot back, with my sap device and body intact, but suddenly i saw another man, who was wearing a uniform

I knew instantly this was basically a boss fight here, as the man took out what looked to be an assault riflle, i thrust my own hand forwards, sending Charmander out, who slapped the gun with her tail, as Mew and Jirachi blew it up with psychic shots, their true forms appearing.

They had noticably bigger breasts, and were weaing clothes, albeit only bikini´s. However, i didnt waste time with that, as i ran quick and managed to jump kick the man in the back, quickly adding a punch with my left had to the mix. When he tried to spin around and very clearly close-range nuke me, as in like within a foot, i ducked down, and quickly jumped, knockinghis legs out from underneath him, ending up with the nuke blowing up in his face.

Mew and Jirachi then shot rapid fire psychic blasts at him, blowing all his gear up, and then when some helicopters appeared overhead, then changed their fire. I let loose the other four moemon in the device clipped to my waist, and they used their longest ranging attacks.

Jirachi rolled her eyes and used a clear doom desire, but instead of doom in two turs, she was encased in glowing plasma starlight energy, and she pulled a space jump, using the move in a similar fashion to pikachus volt tackle from sm4sh, completely destroying an entire fleet of helicopters. at this point i could only watch Jirachi just fuck everything up wth little effort, ending up with a master ship coming towards us, which she promptly took control of, shaking it weakly.

What happened next was literally impossible, but my eyes glowed gold as i spread my hands, shooting a judgement into the air, the powerful blast absolutely demolishing the ship, with its fragments shooting out and several dead bodies falling down, all wearing black uniforms.

I then tapped the sap thing clicked to my waist and got some information on my moemon.

Charmander lv.3 Scratch

Squirtle lv.2 Tackle

Bulbasaur lv. 2 tackle

Pichu lv 2 growl, tickle, tail whip, thundershock

Mew lv 10 Confusion, Attract, Mega Punch

Jirachi lv 11 Confusion, Doom Desire charge, Attract

I then noticed the stats of Jirachi and Mew and questioned them, but then the situation hit me, mostly how attracted to the two i was, but i hid it i thought well, only blushing for a second, but then i kept a straight face, however i looked downwards. All the sudden, i felt a tap.

I looked up to see Jirachi with an ¨are you serious¨ look on her face.

¨You know i can read your mind, right? just making sure. welp. I geuss this is goodbye for now then!¨ Mew and Jirachi then flew off, and i retained my original look of non-caring, sapping my four Moemon back into the device, running out of the clearing and into the woods

I ran through the woods, without missinga beat, not bothering to think of anything but what i was going to do, and eventually and ineviatably it lead to just what the heck and why the heck just happened. I found myself pretty much lost in a forest as i accidentally ran into another Moemon, this one about 4 feet tall or so, with long white hair suspended in pigtails, and wore a red necklace and had green leggings. She had average cup breasts.

She looked at me with a fierce expression.

¨oh no you dont!¨ The moemon lead by taking out her magical leaf attack, firing it at me

I only had a split second to react, and i quickly found the thing strapped to my waist was good as a sheild as well. The moemon stopped attacking and beckonened for me to sit down.

¨hm. so i see you have been entrusted with a sapless key. So, that means you dont know anyhing, very well. This is about what im sure you just experienced and the history of this region. Long ago, this region was entirely natural, holding no human life of any sort, only moemon as far as the eye could see. The legendary moemon were the protectors of the region, and all around there was peace. Until one day a human couple came in here, a greedy came in under the radar, and multiplied quickly, ending up with an entire civilization before we knew it. And then one day, they set up a government determined to watch over us, and keep us safe. But one day another intruder, one by the name of Yurtel, came in and compriised the security of the establishment, and ended up making it turn on us, determined now to wipe us out. All moemon trainers were equipped with tracking moeballs that the government could keep, and then destroy the ball, with the moemon inside. We lost even one of our own superpowered legendaries, the grand lord Arceus herself. BUt i see that you are not like the rest, and could be our only hope...¨ The moemon spoke, and i actually was able to put all of the pieces in the puzzle, my eyes becoming WIDE ande starting to twitch

I stood up, puttingmy realization together.

¨WAIT! so this means, if this was the truth, that last adventure was to give me a taste of the...with the...legendaries...being...all in one spot...around... ...with earlier...Arceus...in her soul form and with her last breath...claiming me to be the savior of the world!?¨ I barely contained my shock, as everything fell into place

The final battle, being the simulation of my skill and determination, hte dark aura on the academy being the government and the academy symbolizing the moemon..oh man...

The enxt thing i knew, i was in a glowing and odd pathway, like something from a dream. I walked forwards, and pinched myself, but it hurt, and very badly. I noticed the random shadows and shades being thrown apart from each other, clearly of moemon past. I was creeped out, but knew i really shouldnt be. I slowly walked forwards, letting all of my moemon out, who quickly came to my side, looking around in awe at this very cleary Holy site.

I felt nothing but wonder and spiritual inside me, and then i bumped into something. Before me, and looking very menacing were two huge guards. I couldnt do anything against their very clearly superior might. But all i saw was one HUGE guard. She leaned down onto her back claws, looking at me with a raised eyebrow, as if to test to see if i was evil. She stepped aside, and i slowly entered the nect room, the sight before me blowing my mind.

Before me, was an unexplicable sight, Arceus falling before one trainer, and it was all captured horrifically. In murals on the back wall, all i could feel was fear and rage. I looked over them, feeling the deep, unrepairable wounds this establishment had suffered. I sensed evil, one powerful prescene.

I jumped backwards with a leap, taking out what appeared to be a random sword of pure light energy, as my entire body ebcame envoleped in the tunic i wore a short time back, the absolute power i felt returning. Down dropped an assassain of sorts, a frickin legendary moemon at that. and the same Suicune i had a short while back, although her eyes were pure black, radiating evil. I wasted no time shooting a holy beam of energy at her, which she brought up a sword of water up to block it. I kept up the attack, but ran in and brandished my sword, slashing straight through her center. Instead of trying to look like a badass, i quickly spun back around to face a fully intact Suicune.

Her eyes were still pitch black, and she simply tilted her head, as if to say seriously?

I touched the object on my side, and i felt all of my power return, but then seep away entirely, as i was left to chuck my sword straight at her eyes, the swrod just managing to actually lodge itself in her eye sockets before it dissapated, leaving now a grey-eyed suicune who smirked at my clear failure at purifying her.

I gasped, knowing for whatever reason dark powers were stronger than that of light powers. I knew it was over...all over, but i ducked my head down in same, waiting for my end.

But it would never come..

* * *

? POV

I didnt even know what had happened, all i could feel was me running for my life. My memory had been gone for awhile now, all i rememberd was this thing on my waist was of all importance, and with the government of moemon chasing me down. My name..i didnt even know my name...all i knew was this group of imposters was hunting me down. I was also told how beautiful i was, and i knew i was a girl.

THe only other thing i knew was that i was about 5 foot 10, with what they called huge breasts, which i assumed were the things bouncing around with each step i took, my long brown hair swaying in a way i knew was mesmerizing, with my also what i knew to be amazing ass bouncing and shaking furiously, with my vagina, tight from the stress recently and wet because of me being a teenager.

I knew i was one sexy girl, and i knew if i ever got the chance, i would really let my horniness loose on someone. but now was not the time, as all i could do was run through this forest of lost hope and dreams, with shadows of moemon past flying everywhere, i ran through the hall of light and origin, ending up emerging in the nick of time.

I dont know how exactly i knew i emerged in the nick of time, as i emerged into a room with pure holy power in it, and a guy and a Suicune fighting. I didnt even glance at the guy, deciding to bring down my megaton hammer-like psychic energy attack, ending up sprawled out on the floor, with a statuized Suicune in front of me. I slapped my own ass, lifting up so i could finger my asshole like the naughty whore i know i am, and moaned. I stopped there as i felt a gaze i felt i would want to like me fall on me.

I turned, my long brown hair that flowed down past my oh-so-fun to funger butt getting in my face. I brushed it out of my face, and layed eyes upon definately a cute guy, but all i had time to do was rapidly sit up and run away, noticing the prescence of an all powerful being. I wanted to run, but i couldnt. all i could do was slowly walk over to this teenaged guy.

He was six feet tall or so, with brown tufted up hair, blue eyes, and a seriosly attractive erection. it was sooo HUGE...oh my goodness...i cannot describe howbadly i wanted to suck on his easily 6 or 7 inch long and 1 or two inch wide cock, with it piercing the air...

But i felt the prescence of Darkrai, so all that i could do was wait as she appeared, with her eyes closed. Thankfully, she didnt look like she meant any harm for the time being. As Darkrai appeared in all her apparently evil lory, she glanced to her side, putting her head down adn her hands together, clearly very remorseful about something.

¨Aeromenca, hero of light...hear me! you cannot defeat me, as i have just killed...arceus...i...¨ Darkrai started out menacing, but ten just kind of broke down, and she ended up flinging Aeromenca over there to her, and i then knew i had heard his name before so many times

it was torturing me, and i knew it...Darkrai whispered something in his ear, and he looked at her with a look to say ¨are you crazy!?¨ she nodded and bent over for him, and i knew EXACTLY what she was really wanting...punishment...hard...sexy punishment so she wont ever forget why it isnt ok to do what she just did. I could only sit back and watch, spreading my legs and rubbing myelf like the pro i was, but I really, just was so horny..and i wanted his long...ohh right in my tight ASSS..

* * *

Back to Aeromencas POV

when i heard Darkrai tell me to fuck her so hard she wont be able to walk ever again, i was startled, at first, but then complied with her wishes. She bent over, changing her form into a super sexy one, but with her white hair folded over one eys, and her other eyes tearful, and she did look rather happy, but i knew it was because she really wanted this.

She changed her form so she was a little kid, maybe 5 feet tall, with blonde hair, pleasding blue eyes highlighting how horny and how much she wanted her ass to be spread permantely. She had a pair of grey cat ears, then a brown jacket, and brown boots. She bent over, lookingback at me, highlighting her lack of anything to cover herself up, using her hands to forcefully throw her ass wide, looking back at me with a blush and her mouth opened wide.

I picked her up, throwingher hard onto the ground, and she moaned and her eyes rolled up a little bit, telling me she REALLY liked to be dominated. I picked her up again, this time roughly throwing her into the statue. Darkrai moaned louldy, and looked up at me with a pleading face, lip quivering. I picked her up again, my erection startig to thro with need. I checked her vagina, fairly wet. This time i backed her up against the wall, slamming her asshole straight onto the corner of the painting. I threw her down onto tthe ground, forcefully forcing her to suck my dick, and that she fucking did.

She took it into her mouth, slamming her head down on it, then grabbing it with her teeth, shaking it from side to side roughly, before licking it as she came up, then taking it ALL into her mouth,,ignoring the fact she was a tiny little kid, and moaned so loudly for so long that i could feel her insane pleasure. Darkrai then stopped suckingme, and with her pussy oozing out an uncontrollable stream of juice, she slammed her ass down hard, her eyes widening as she slammed down hard again and again, her ass being stretched so wide due to how small it was.

Darkrai allowed me to pick her up, and she was on my lap as i stood, and i decided to repeat the dream motions, hammering her ass SUPER hard, Darkrai muttering contant perverted comments, which really highlighted how much she just had a fetish for pain, especially if it was her getting destroyed. And destroy her i did, ending up forcing her against the mural, fucking her ass into the wall, her head on the ground behind me as i roughly slapped her oozing vagina, causing her to moan loudly and anall cum all over me, and Darkrai forced herself up, slamming her hand down on my length.

¨ooooo...now im going to make you fuck me so hard in this form...ohh-¨I shut Darkrai off by pushing her down into the ground, slamming into her vagina and pounding into it fast and hard, havingher cum all over me before too long, and Darkrai closed her eyes, dis-appearing into darkness

I couldnt believe what i just did, but the memory was apparently erased, as the absolute sexiest girl i have ever seen EVER walked up to me and said in a husky tone.

And then she almsot yelled a damn it! and grabbed me by the hand, although i could tell she wanted me to punish her with my now HUGE cock, measuring about 8-9 inches from what i could tell.

* * *

Aeromencas? POV

We burst through the ceilling and into another stream of pathways clearly forgotten, all dimly lit and shit. We walked down the pathway, coming at a two way intersection. I turned my head to the left to see what was around the corner and nearly wet myself.

¨OH...oh wooow...you actually found me...i hardly believe it...i dont believe it...ˆI sprang around the corner, having my moemon somehow in the container, and what i saw was absolutely unfucking believeable

The girl i was with was next to me now, staring into this area in front of us, with a Moemon suspended in a HUMONGOUS vat of liquid. I heard footsteps, and i spun around and unleashed a ridiculous attack i had no clue even existed, with about three hundred blasts of energy firing out in about half a second. I took out an entire LEGION of what would appear to be footsoldiers. I then turned around to face her, and my god, i was barely able to stay in that spot, i was so fucking scared.

In this vat was a ridiculous thing, not even a moemon, but just a fucked up amount of pearls and gems and shit, and i knew all of them would literally make me absolutely invincable, but unfortunately the only thing that stood in my way was a creature i knew i would NEVER beat...and she was a moemon, somehow i knew who she was.

¨Primordial Sea...¨ I said as i shook my head in disbelief

She swam al the way across to face me, and i knew she could easily destroy this vat.

¨You dare say my name? Allright! i can FINALLY come out!¨ My heart skipped abeat as she simply snapped her fingers and the vat absolutely exploded , all of anyhing in there rushing real high, real quick

And she chose to emerge right before me, stretching. Primordial Sea had another name, which i also knew, but if i said it, she would be able to blast everything away with absolutely no effort. She doesnt look harmless in the least, about 8 feet tall, with long light brown hair extending down to where her brown bushy tail sticks up, right above her rounded butt. Being the embodiment of literally anythings bane, and capable of blowing the entire universe if she so wishes, she has absolute max sized but, with her brown eyes that look oh so friendly, and her pointed ears too.

She was literally right in front of my face, and she was just magnificant. She strentched some more, slapping me in the face a couple times.

I heard a panicked voice behind me, with Primordial Sea simply bringing her pointer finger and thimb together to shut it up.

¨Ah hah ha ha! hero of light? hmph. that means you would have to defeat me. hahahahhahaahhahaah...oh wow...Arceus thinks that you can defeat me...i have a better idea. how about you just stay by my side like a good little boy and watch me take over everything! You couldnt stop me anyways and you know it, and even if i tell you, i now for a fact you wont fight me...i mean if you value anything you have,, which admittingly isnt much...oh?¨ Primordal Sea laughed at my task, which i already knew would end at one point or another, but i didnt think it would be now

And then, i dared to defy her, i dared to defy the true ruler of everything. The only thing i could do was really duck as literally the only thing that could so much as hold her down, Primal Silver flew by me in the form of a harpoon, which spread to a net, managing to somehow catch her inside of it.

¨hahahahahaah! hehehehe! whoop!¨ And then she proved why she is the ruler of everything, effortlessly tossing the ent aside, and then swimming back up and emerging in front of me, kissing me on the lips for whatever reason

I felt so much pain, and she eyed me, enjoying this clearly very, very much.

She hugged me tight to her then, basically doing her best to drain my willpower, which somehow didnt work, as i knew the only way it was gonna work if the other one of her and the only one capable of bringing her down was alive, which she wasnt.

And yet, her eyes said otherwise, inflating wide as she grabbed me.

¨hah. you know i wont make THAT mistake, you WILL stay by my side. And you will NOT leave.¨ She said with a sneer, jumping into the space that was left

ALl of the sudden, a seemingly random shape, a blue of grey and green struck from the sky, slamming Primordial Sea into the groud WAYYY down below as i somehow managed to spin free, using my waist clip thing to throw a golden chain up to the ledge above me, pulling me up. I gripped ahold of this ledge, pulling myself up once again, and i heard the opening LOUDLY close behind me, forcing me to explore what i now realized was the fucking hall of the ancients, with all of any non-moemon powered beings in here.

The girl that was with me had dis-appeared. What i wondered was how in the hell did any sort of Moemon, anything!? get in here from the previous floor, Spear palace. My question would remain unanswered as i descended into the darkness beyond, walking through slowly, hoping that i- oh shit.

Literally the only thing that kwpt me from running straight into a fire goddess was my quick spin and fast instinct, which i knew were worthless.

¨how did you get in here? you are a moemon trainer, and nothing more, you have NO buisness here, leave now!¨I heard the godess call after me as i panicked and ran through the hallway, somehow ending up being cloaked in light energy, jumpingup what i thought to be randomly, but ended up breaking through a dark barrier

I ended up almost space jumping, ending up all the way at the top of the tower, with the very history of the universe before my eyes. Somehow, i couldnt leave, not yet. Something that i would need was here, but what...

This would be apparent immediately as out of nowhere a blue and gree blur, one of immense power literally almost killed me, and i had no clue whatsoever how the hell i was able to dodge that light speed strike, and no less evn be here.

¨what! impossible. you could not have possibly dodged that attack...hm...no matter...¨ The voice of the universe said

* * *

? POV

i awoke this time, and i couldnt remember who i was. i could not. all i knew was pretty much basic english and nothing more. I looked around, just a bunch of blurry red lights, my vision was all sorts of fucked up. I looked at what i would think to be my waist area, and nothing but more blurs, but with one clear object, just one. This object contained what appeared to be four moemon, a Charmander, Pichu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, all of which who were encased in a bright light.

I couldnt comprehend what had just happened, all i knew was now about the region i was previously in´s history, and the hall..a small chunk of memory came back, but i couldnt remember what exactly happened.

I looked back up, and saw Arceus herself looking back at me. I knew now that i was dead, or very close to being so. I closed my eyes and slammed my hand down on what would then reveal itself to be an imprisionment chamber, which would vaporize and clear my vision and restore my memory.

More chunks fell into place, but still the only thing i really knew was in how bad of a spot i was in and what really happened back with that Shaymin, as i now remembered she was called. Shaymin, the traitor...or no...no! not shaymin in the least, a figure, dark, masked, holding a two edged axe coated in dark matter...

As it hit me, i looked down at myself, and i realized somehow i had survived i direct shot to the fucking heart, not just the heart but to my light core, which should have vaporized me entirely, leaving nothing left but a simply soul fragment, and a fraction of my legacy behind.

But i lived, and was entirely intact. I pressed my hand against the spot where the AXE WAS STILL IN, and brought it out with all my might, pointing it to the sky, as my vision cleared entirely, the cage being the ground and the man right in front of me. I charged up a blast i knew for a fact would leave a lasting mark as i opened my mouth. The axe in my hand transformed into a Time sword, and i unleased...

¨ROAR...OF...TIME!¨ i yelled as i released the blue colored blast of time energy, which hit this man square in the fucking face, and reversed his age until he was nothing

I wasnt even able to lift my sword up in victory, as i knew i had some more serious issues to take care of, as this governent was still out in the large, but without their leader...I simply ran through the woods, with the Roar of time i figured out was Dialga givingme a bit of her power, as she managed to warp in front of me, and became one of the first moemon i ever saw clothed.

She was exactly the way she seemed to be in the unnamed thing before now, and she walked up to me, and clarified it for me.

¨Yeah. SO you know why you are SOO confsed about all of this? Probably cause you dont know that you are Palkia...Hahah...thats why she didnt summon Palkia a bit back, remember that? And all of that jolteon crap? hah...no...that was a little prank i pulled on you...as well as that illusion...heeheh! that was fun tho...come on now.¨ Dialga told me what had happened, sheathing her spear and grabbingmy hand, tugging me along with her

I really wanted to hit her for that, and i knew she was right, because how the hell else was i supposed to be able to randomly warp around like that, and she erased my memory.

¨Wow...jerk!¨ I huffed, and i heard her ´sssshh´ me

She kept pulling on my hand, tugging me along.

¨i will make you feel soooooooooo good later...but ya gotta shut up and co-operate now silly.¨ Dialga promised as she turnedaround and winked at me, pulling me along

I was still confused about one thing.

¨Sooo...where are we going and why did you erase my memory and do that shit!?¨ i asked in frustration

¨To blow up this pathetic government and taking back what is rightfully ours, stupid. hehe...and if im being honest...i did that just so i could have an excuse to have some fun with you later...although you need Arceus to give your memories back.¨ Dialga responded without missing a beat

I then pulled her hand hard, and she pulled me up to her, and we made out right then and there. It did feel amazing now that i FINALLY knew who i really was, plus i seriously had a thing for her. I touched my hair, same style, but spiky as fuck, with purple instead of brown. DIalga pulled away after she head some government agents coming, but made sure i knew she wasnt done with me by winking.

I then ran off to the right, jumping and then warping myself inside the hideaway, materialzing my spacial sword. I saw so many agents around me. I simply stomped my right foot and they all were ripped apart by my spacial rend attack, leaving me to chuckle at their fail to stop me.

I warped to where i believe the central command room was, and successfuly got there, to be right behind the second leader, another dark master or some shit like that. I simply used spacial rend on the entire room, ripping everything in it except for me to shreds, as i warped away back outside to join my cute little time lord, who i realized had a nickname.

I snuck up from behind her, reaching across her body to remove her breastplate and then proceed to rub her big, attractive breasts with some good amount of force, which caused her to simply drop her spear and moan in pleasure, panting a bit.

¨Well, my little Hecate...looks like you havent felt much sexual pleasure lately, huh?¨ I asked Hecate, or Dialga, and she nodded, but forced me off of her, grabbing her spear and slashing across her body, maiming the rest of the government agents

Now the only thing we had to do was find a way to rescue Arceus, which would be more diffucult than you would imagine. Me and Hecate got in front of the giormous building, holding hands and using our ultimate attacks, Spacial Rend and Roar of Time at once, which ripped the building to shreds within seconds, and all was restored to piece.

Except it wasnt. Hecate and I walked to the statue of Arceus, and we both placed our weapons down on the spot we had died, and held hands as we closed our eyes. Arceus came back to life, using the power of our weapons as guides to deliver her back from her own hell. We grabbed out weapons as she apepared in all of her maginifacance, Hecate choosing that exact moment to turn over and kiss me full-o the lips, much to my surprise, and rubbing her big, bouncy bust with both of her hands as she did so. Luckily, Arceus was busy restoring every other legendary back, all of them appearing in various places. Hecate ripped off her skirt plate and set it down nexy to her, then reached in and tore off my own protective plating for my groin, setting it down next to hers. She then hopped onto me, not bothering to see if Arceus was looking.

I thrust into her as she climbed onto my lap, flipping her hair in a sexy manner as she did so. I pounded into her hard with my first thrust, a loud slap echoing a bit into the trees. I then stood Hecate up into the poochyena style postion, ramming into her tight, wet pussy with all of my might. The consistant, rhythmic sounds of flesh slapping began to echo around as i slammed into Hecate´s backside powerfully, grunting in pleasure and blushing as Hecate moaned loudly and blushed, sticking her tongue out and panting.

I picked up my pace, ramming into her powerfully and with asolutely no mercy shown, my own limits also quickly being reached, having to already hilt myself inside Hecate as i came with her, Hecate standing up then hugging me, sending the armored plating away, both of us opting not to wear any armor for our next mission.

¨I guess you two are going on alot of missions for quite awhile from now on...¨ Arceus boomed over us, and me and Hecate knelt before her, holding hands

Arceus waved her hand, and we were transported to the site of our next mission, in a little region called Oblivia..or rather...

to the site of an ancient land i had no clue existed...

* * *

 **Good frickin grief i can write for long periods of time, nothing much to say but a bit of backstory next time, you know smut and likely some lemons, and lots of plot progression and shit.**


	46. Aeromenca s Moemon Adventure!

**I think that instead of making a sort of moemon ranger adveture (I will make one with the two legendaries as a couple later on) i will make this finally a legitamte Moemon adventure, from start to finish.**

* * *

I was rudely awoken by something, and i was instantly confused since i did not remember being knocked out. Once again i was being thrust into the Moemon adventure scene, as i was lying on the grass, with nothing but a bag on. I remembered what had caused this last time, and instantly called her name

¨Hecateee!¨ I called out, and was instantly shocked to see Hecate climb up on top of me, in another form, groggily rubbing her eyes

I took account of her, as she was in the nude as i was, and she was about to give me the most romantically pleasurable ¨hello¨ Imaginabel when a booming voice shouted in our ears

This also prevented me from taking her new entirely human form in, as i had to listen to the voice, which i instantly recognized.

YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LOVERS, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HATE EACH OTHER! and yet...i like this very much.. BUT YOU MUST PROVE YOURSELVES ON A TRUE MOEMON ADVENTURE THIS TIME! Once i heard Arceus´s voice boom over us

I looked around, and noticed seemigly randomly ten moeballs scattered around us. I then heard a trainers angry grunts as he chucked two more moeballs.

¨ARGH!¨ i sat up along with Hecate to notice we were in the middle of a frickin town. I caught the two moeballs beingchucked, and scooped up the other ten on the ground next to us

I gave Hecate six of the moeballs, and as i took my bag off to pocket them, i noticed that one of them had a moemon inside of it. HEcate also noticed one of hers inside of it. I released mine, and it turned out to be a very angry lookingJolteon, who released some sparks as she emerged from her moeball, exerting very clear agression.

Hecate´s was a simple spoink, the Spoink emerging and hopping straight on top of Hecate, the moemon turning out to be a girl, as most were. I quickly took in Hecate´s human form.

She was downright gorgeous. She was exactly my height, being six feet tall. She has really long brunette hair, extending well beyond her absolutely perfect ass, which is seriously plump as jiggly. She retained her massive bust size as well, and her gorgeous blue eyes. I hugged her to me, Hecate very willingly co-operating with me, even as i slapped her plump ass.

Then i heard a voice call over me, that of what i at first thought to be the Jolteon´s but i saw her blushing and staring at me with her head turned to the side, sitting next to me and giving herself a bit of relief. I saw her gently take out her fingers, bringing them slowly up to her mouth, and sucking on them slowly, letting the juices inside of her gently flow down her mouth.

I looked to see another guy, with short grey hair, only being about 5 foot 9 inches tall, and having a casual trainers outfit on, with the shirt, hat and pants. He looked like the type of rival asshole, and i was not shocked at how fast he proved my suspicion.

¨How about you ditch that little twerpy loser and come bang a REAL man!¨ He gloated, pointing to himself as he said ´man´

Hecate leaned over and kissed me, pushing me to the ground gently, sticking my rather massive penis into her mouth, acting as if he wasnt there at all. This guy´s sneer dis-appated as he released one of his own moemon, which looked as much of an asshole as he did, and it was a short moemon.

I took it in, it was about..wait no. It was a charmander, and she did NOT look happy with who she was with, looking straight down and blushing, glancing at me briefly. I saw her face light up as she did so, but she was then roughly and meanly slapped on her ass, this guy very clearly using torture as a training method. The Charmander would budge though, looking up at me, then turning back to face her trainer, then looked back at me. I saw her nod in determination before whipping back around, slappinghim with her tail and setting his clothes on fire before walking over to me, sitting by my side with a huge grin, and Jolteon made the widest smile as she hugged Charmander, the two looking really happy.

I saw the guy run around in circles, causingme to laugh, but then i saw him bring out what must have been his trump card, and fucking Mew, yes MEW! emerged from the moeball, putting the guys fire out and then glaring at me. I stood up, slashing my hands in front of me hard, hoping I still could use Spacial Rend. No luck.

I growled in annusance, as the Mew rushed at me, i sidestepped her mega punch attack, and saw Jolteon quickly dash around Mew, unleshing a thundershock attack as she did so. I saw Charmander then used her ember attack, Mew taking the attacks in like a monster at first, but then she clearly had taken some decent damage. She wouldnt give up, however, and then i saw my Charmander and Jolteon both used their attacks again, and that did it for Mew, who fell to the ground with a ´thump´.

The asshole guy didnt even bother returning what i would assume was his Mew to his moeball, instead runnning away in a panic, leavingbehind a..oh Arceus no..

I wasted no time throwing myself into the fray, scooping up Mew as the grenade, a fucking grenade blew up behind me, and i yelled in pain, but somehow managed to live and be relatively unharmed.

I wasnt even unconcious, but the pain in my back was REAL. i had no clue who that asshole was, but the Mew in my hands clearly couldnt believe what i just did to save her life. She had her mouth just loosely hanging open in shock.

¨B-but..that was meant for me...and...you just fought me...and knocked me out...and you still risked your life for me? I...hmph! get off of me!¨ Mew then grunted, jiggling her way out of my grasp, as she flew up and away, not even a rude gesture, not anything

I felt Hecate put her hand on my shoulder, and i also felt Jolteon and Charmander gasp as i stood up weakly, then collapsed back down with pain. And this time i was really out for the count.

* * *

I woke up with my vision totally fine, but had Hecate standing over me, patching stuff on my back. I felt the most horrid pain, but soon it was relieved, just to be re-started again. I moaned in pain as Hecate did this. At least i thought it was Hecate, and when i managed to stand up, most of the pain gone, and i turned around and hugged what turned out to be a Chansey.

¨W-what happened...¨ I said, not even realizing who i had REALLY Just hugged

¨U..um...first of all...i..im not your little sexy friend, who i belive calls herself Hecate. Second off, that was Cory, the biggest and widest known so called military personel. He goes around, doing whatever the fuck he wants, killinghis moemon if they disobey or lose a battle, and people of he gets the chance. And i would know because i barely survived one of those things! OHhh...!¨ The nurse Chansey informed me, and i backed off the instant she told me about Hecate

I nodded my head, putting on a disgusted look by the end of her speech.

¨Well, i believe we are inside a facility, so where is Hecate, i really gotta go, but i dont want to hurt your feelings..¨ Then i noticed we were in no facility, instead being in the middle of a woody area

I felt a fiery slap and an electric slap to the face, at the same time.

¨Rude! how dare you! regardless if you didnt know we were on a route!¨ I hard Jolteon angrily spurt, and i saw Charmander bring her hands up over her mouth, shaking her head at me

i quickly got up and hugged her.

¨Sorry! i didnt realize we were on a route already...and...i dont even know where that came from..how can i make this up to you?¨ I asked her, and Chansey grinned rather eviilly, then tapped herself into a Moeball, which shook three times and clicked

I picked the moeball up, staring into it, and Chansey winked at me. I felt Charmander and Joleton tap my back.

¨Arent you going to give us nicknames? Also dont think i, or Charmander here will do that ´bonding´ thing.¨Jolteon asked me, then told me

I didnt even bother questioning the no bonding thing, i just went with it by this point, hardly caring if i was being honest.

¨Ok. i name you Charlie, and you Hera.¨ I said as i pointed to charmander and jolteon respectfully

CHarlie nodded, as did Hera. I took out my moedex, which i had apparently on my waist, with a strap on it. I scanned them both, and checked their levels. Charles was level 6 while Hera was level 5. I pocketed the moedex, but not before putting Hera and Charlie back into their moeballs, and releasing Chansey, getting a good look at her.

She was currently 5 foot 6 inches tall, with short pink hair, brown eyes that stared into my own blue ones. She had B cup breasts, and was at the moment clearly horny of some sort, but i simply scanned her and checked her level.

She was apparently level 6. I then remembered something.

¨So, are you going to not want to bond like Charlie and Hera?¨ I asked, and she shook her head

I nodded in response, returning her to her moeball. I then looked around, seeing the forest around me. I walked slowly through it, crunching leaves and twigs. It was rather dense, with lots and lots of trees providing a nice amount of shade. It had lots of underbrush too. And as i placed my foot down onto another clump of grass, a wild moemon popped ot and attacked me.

I released Charlie with little thought, and she popped out to face the moemon. I scanned this wild moemon, who was clearly very angry for some reason. I saw she was about 4 foot 8 inches tall, with short bowl, wait this was a Bulbasaur... i realized this, and commanded for Charlie to use ember, and that she did, shootingthe small burst of fire forwards, the burst hitting the Bulbasaur and knocked her out.

I was at first shocked, but then i noticedit was only a level two. Almost subconciously i threw a moeball right before Charlie took my side, and she watched it fly as i read more about this Bulbasaur.

¨Bulbasaur, the bulb moemon, with its tentacle like vines seeping out of the bulb on its back, it can really let any foes have its wrath.¨ That was a pathetic amount of information i thought as the ball clicked away from me, and i looked up to see a awkwardly smiling Charlie smiling big, her grin lighting up the sky as she handed me this moeball.

I looked inside it and saw the Bulbasaur, who was still knocked out.

¨I think i will call you...whiplash.¨ I said as i put the moeball back on the belt, along with the now only two empty moeballs i had left

Charlie stuck by my side closely as i walked through the forest, barely three steps later another wild moemon attacked. This time i knew what it was, a caterpie. I commanded for Charlie to use ember, and she did, easily one hit KOing the wild caterpie. I scanend it with my moedex and was surprised to find no data about it, and a count at the top of the screen.

It read: 6 seen, 4 caught. I assumed it was the moemon tally so far. I scanned charlie, who was looking away from me, stiffening up. I was surprised and startled at first, but then she relaxed and grinned almost evilly. I tried to see what was up with her by asking, and her grin disappeared. I simply shrugged, and then jumped back, startled as a wild beedrill jumped out of a bush in front of me.

She was certainly scary, and i wasted no time scanning her, and then i commanded fearlessly for Charlie to use ember and she did. HT blast looked like it only enraged the Beedrill, and she used a poison sting attack. Luckily, charlie wasnt posined, but i decided to switch into Hera, who took a tackle to the face. She tanked the hit.

I commanded for her to use a tackle, and she threw her body at the Beedrill, as i got a great look and a chance to finally take her in.

Hera was about 5 foot 11, with massive, and extremely bouncy breasts compared to the rest of the crew. She had short spiky blonde hair, with two huge pointed yellow ears. She has brown eyes that will strike fear into you, and a great and pleasantly jiggly booty.

As she tackled the Beedrill, she bounced back straight in front of me, and made it very clear she was going to be very mean to me, as she purposevely slapped my length with her nice botoy, as she took two jabs from the Beedrill´s spikes.

¨You know that isnt very nice to do to your trainer, right?¨ The beedrill stated

I thrust my hand forwards.

¨Hera, use thundershock!¨ Hera used thundershock, zapping the Beedrill down and out

I scanned both Charlie and Hera. Both of them had gained a level from that tougher battle, and Hera had learned quick attack. I did a fistpump, letting out my Chansey. I then realized i hadnt given her a nickname yet. I blushed and quickly came up with one.

¨Oh goodness..i will call you chelsea.¨ I told Chansey, and she blushed, nodding

* * *

Aeromencas POV?

I put Hera back into her moeball, clipping both hers and Charlie´s moeballs to my waist. I then only managed to take three freaking steps foraward before another more powerful moemon sprung out at me, or to be specific, two of them.

One emerged slowly, and i felt my heart rise as i layed eyes on her. I scanned her, and what i read made no sense, it said she was a Milotic. Then out came another one. I scanned that one as well, it turned out to be a Pachirisu.

The MIlotic was a rather big girl, about 6 feet tall, with a tuft of brown hair in front of her forehead, then lond pink hair flowing down in two unrestricted pigtails, she had redish pink eyes that really struck me as dazzling and a decently sized C cup breast. I simply turned and tried to walk the other direction, knowing i couldnt beat a Milotic, but i felt a stream of water hit me in the back.

I whipped around to be face to face with said Milotic, now rather scared of her. I scanned her and the Pachirsu quickly, and to my surprise saw that the pachirisu was a level 20 where as the Milotic was only a level 6.

¨Whats the matter, you dont even want to try!? How disrespectful to your moemon team!¨ The Milotic said as she slapped me right across the face, and i saw Chelsey tap the moeball that contained Hera, letting her loose

I held my cheek, then tried to hit her back, but she caught my arm dead in its tracks and hit me with her tail.

¨No fair!¨ The Milotic giggled as she slaped me repeadely with her pink and brown color blended tail

Sh.e then got a mischevious grin and slowly reached her tail up, dangling it just above my length. I struggled with all my might, but now she used her hand to grab ahold of my hand, keeping me pinned with little effort. I saw both Hera and Chelsey blush and sit down on the forest floor, Hera giving the Milotic a thumbs up.

¨Its been awhile since i actually enjoyed something like this...¨ The Milotic cooed, gently rubbing the tip of her tail against my hard length, causing me to moan and blush

I heard the Milotic giggle, slowly and gently rubbing my entire length from base to tip slowly a few times, and i stopped struggling and had to stop and moan, blushing as well at just how amazing she was making me feel.

I heard a loud ¨What the fuck!?¨ and i felt the wild Milotic spin around to face the little Pachirisu

I gabbed the moeball that help whiplash, and released her by Chelsey. Chelsey revived her, and i commanded her to go and have her fun with the pachirisu. The pachirisu glared at me in anger, as the Milotic released my hands from hers, deciding to sit back and watch.

¨Whiplash! Run in at that Pachirisu and then use vine whip!¨ I commanded, and the Pachirisu smirked

I let out Charlie as well, knowing even if they only watched, they would gain experience points from this. Luckily whiplash knew what i wanted her to do, basically embarass herself in front of everyone for the sake of winningthis fight. She reached out with her tentcales, quickly shoving one into the Pachirisu´s mouth, and she blushed bright red as she knew what i was going to try. Then whiplash pulled herself in, sweeping the Pachirisu´s legs from underneath her, flipping her so her pussy and ass holes were perfectly visible as Whiplash blushed red, entering two more tentacles into the Pachirisu´s Pussy and Ass, pumping very very slowly.

Whiplash blushed red, barely able to continue her treatments, going so slowly i was afraid that i would fail. I felt Milotic wrap her arms around me again.

¨Oh you naughty, NAUGHTY boy...¨ Milotic whispered into my ear as she started shuffling about, the grass beneath her crunching a bit

The next thing i felt was myself getting put in the wild Pachirisu´s position, Milotic stroking me with both hands, causing me to blush, moan and pre-cum a bit. Then i saw Whiplash reach out across the about 6-7 foot gap, pulling me with her vine whip, inserting her last tentacle into my asshole, pounding it so hard i thought she was furious with me.

¨Im going to punish my own trainer later...and i will have you here to suffer...¨ Whiplash said as she pulled me with a foot of her, Milotic hopping up

Whiplash started thrusting furiously into all cylinders, using two more tentacles to grab my langeth and keep my quiet as she raped me and the Pachirisu furiously, both of us moaning and blushing in embarassment. I looked at my moemon, chelsey and Hera had looked away, where as Milotic was blushing herself, clearly trying her hardest to restrict the urge to masturbate right in front of me. She bent down and put herself into one of my moeballs, and i was hardly able to believe it as the ball clicked, and i saw it shake some more, Milotic clearly masturbating furiously.

I was forced to cum from both my length and my asshole then, with the Pachirisu moaning, gettingup and climbing on top of me, slowly easing her abused pussy onto my abused length, wincing as she did so.

i couldnt do anything but watch as Whiplash walked over to sit on me, setting her pussy directly down onto my face, as i ate her out willingly, but not before i called out Charlie´s bluff, or i would have, i figured i would deal with her later.

I knew she was defying me on purpose, and i heard Whiplash snicker, and then i saw her hop off, letting the Pachirisu slowly and getly fall onto me, kissing me gently.

¨What did you do with herrrr..how did she manage to make me feel so goood!?¨ The Pachirisu asked me as she lifted up, bouncing on my length with good pace, blushing and moaning in usison with me

We both came quickly, as the instant we did Whiplash brought all six of her tentacles repeadly onto the Pachirisus body, whippingher mercilessly, ending up knocking her out very quickly, the Pachirisu weakly dropping to the ground. I the quickly got up and ran over to the stuff Whiplash had taken away from me, grabbing my moedex and scanning everyone.

Charlie was level 9

Hera level 8

Chelsea level 8

Milotic level 9

and Whiplash level 11

I barely got to put my moedex away before i glared at charlie, putting every other one of my moemon back into their moeballs. I then walked up to her, and she put her head down, slowly risingup. She then turned to me, rising her head up to face me, rubbing herself slowly, and swaying her booty from side to side.

¨A...ah...y...yes...punish me...mmph!¨ Charlie spoke as she moaned and panted, inserting another finger in addition to the two she already had inside her tight vagina, masturbating furiously

I bent down and kissed her on the lips, Charlie blushing then pushing me down to the ground, removing her hand from her pussy. She grabbed my erect length, breaking free from the kiss and spearing herself down onto me, not pausing for even a second when her barrier shattered, deciding to pound herself defiantly onto me further. Her determination and grit was hot as fuck, her hair bouncing up and down with her admittingly plump butt. I moaned and blushed as she did, Charlie staring me the whole time she rode me like a cowgirl, then finishingme up with one final smash, cumming onto me.

As she lifted herself upwards off of me, she was encased in a golden light, her body transforming. When the light dissapated, of which i had to sheild my eyes from, she stood in a new form before me. The first thing she did was sit down and spread her legs for me, slapping her ass nice and hard so a loud ´slap´ resonated around the clearing.

She now was nearly as tall as me, being around 5 foot 11, and had dark red eyes. She had long darker red hair that flowed down almost to her now more defined ass, with her tail beinglonger and the flame more intense. She has bigger CCcup breasts, of which she groped roughly as she crawled back on top of me, blushing red.

¨i like this...i like this ALOT. finally...a reason to love doinglots and lots of this..¨ Charlie said with a moan as she then bent down and took my length into her mouth

Her mouth felt like fire, but a controlled fire, a more friendly one. I could feel her hot saliva drip down my length as she bobbed her head carefully, blushing red and eyeing me. She knew perfectly well how hot i thought she was, and i too, was lovingthe fact that she apparently had a reason to love fucking me, as i sure was. Charlie brought her attention to the very tip of my length, eyeing me as she twirled her tongue around the top, as i hardly realized i was moaning softly and blushing in response to this very naughty treatment.

¨Stop!¨ i heard a voice call, but Charlie eyed me, blushing and kept going, one clawed hand in between her groin, the other hand pointing out at the person who had said that

Then i wondered why she had evolved when i had screwed her, but the answer came to me then as another beautiful moemon made herself known, and i scanned her the hardest i could, usingmy moedex.

This moemon turned out to be a Glaceon, yet another moemob that made little sense in the forest, yet here she was, staring me down fiercly with her sea blue eyes, crossing her hands just above her big D cup breasts, her icy blue diamond shaped tail pointed straight up and her icy blue hair shining in the sunlight, with her two diamond shaped ears also sticking straight up.

¨Yeah...ive been a very naughty girl...¨ CHarlie said as she hung her head down, looking back at the Glaceon briefly

I noticed she had removed me from her mouth, taking a fighting stance against the Glaceon, who simply glared Charlie down. The Glaceon then thrust her hand out at me, shooting a small snowstorm maybe the size of a small dresser at me, which i easily dodged.I noted her level and Charlies level. Charlie was level 16, somehow after being just level 8 a moment ago.

And just then i noticed the pure and complete lack of Hecate, and just as i did, she appeared by my side, brushing her long brown hair aside.

¨TOok ya long enough. I skipped time a bit ahead there, mostly in the boring segments with frickin nothin happenin.¨Hecate told me as she stretched, and i was more focused on her eyes than anything

I returned Charlie to her moeball, and looked at Hecate, silently asking her how the hell she did this.

¨Hm...well...i had to... okay okay. you called my bluff, i didnt skip anything ahead, and i was right behind ya the whole time, just catching some Moemon was all...I managed to catch a fairly decent team, adding an Espeon, an Umbreon, a Leafeon and a Pachirisu. Now i only have one moeball left. And you?¨ Hecate informed me, and i nodded my head in approval

I then let out my moemon for her, pointing to each one, who waved at Hecate.

¨I have here in order, Charlie, Hera, Chelsea, Whiplash, and Mileena.¨ I pointed to each one of my five moemon, giving my Milotic a name

I balled all of the moemon, but was unable to ball Mileena before she hugged me from behind, stroking me very sexually.

¨Hm..so a charmeleon, Jolteon, Chansey, Bulbasaur, and Milotic huh? And that milotic you ot there looks SUPER horny and just one naughty girl...hehehee..¨ As i struggled to fight off Mileena, who was clinging onto me for dear life, Hecate gently pulled Mileena off of me, putting her back in her moeball

Me and HEcate then walked through the forest a bit, chatting along the ways.

¨So, this is our challenge huh? well...it hasnt really been all that easy so far...consisting of mainly assembling a team..¨Hecate said as two wild moemon appeared in front of us, two beedrills

I sent out Charlie as Hecate sent out her Espeon.

¨Charlie use fire fang!¨ I called for her new move, and Charlie leapt up in the air, chomping down on the left-most beedrill´s chest area, knocking her out

A calm and cool breeze washed through the battlefield and the forest in general. I enjoyed the breeze very much, however cold it was.

¨Emily use confusion!¨ Hecate commanded with a flick of her wrist, and Emily´s eyes glowed pink, with the Beedrill being slammed into the ground, also knocked out cold

I examined my team so far.

Charlie level 16

Mileena level 8

Whiplash level 11

Chelsea level 8

Hera level 8

I wondered still what had triggered Charlie´s level gain and evolution, but i simply shrugged it off and kept going for the time being, deciding not to worry about it too much.

I sat down on the ground, super tired from teh days events, yawning silently. Hecate sat dow next to me, and as i layed out on the grass, Charlie and Hecate´s Umbreon popped out, Charlie sitting down in ront of me. Charlie specifically was right beside my face, as i hugged Hecate tightly to me for warmth and protection. Hecates Umbreon sat on top of us, and i figured the two would do their best to keep us safe.

But as i was about to fall asleep, i felt ALL of our moemon break free of their confinement and go out to do something.

But i would see no more than blackness and dreams from there onwards.

* * *

And then i woke up, and i wildly sat up, swinging my head around to check for any bullshit, and found none. I relaxed a bit as i also felt Whiplash on top of me, or rather saw her. She was bouncing herself on top of me, blushing red and moaning. However, i only got to witness the sight for a bit longer before Whiplash finished up, hopping off of me.

I then sat up myself, more worried about the whereabouts of Hecate than anything else. I heard Whiplash fighting a wild moemon, and i spun around to see a weedle, which i scanend and then began using commands.

¨Whiplash use Tackle!¨ I commanded, and she did so, knocking the weedle down but not out

The weedle stood back up, and managed to use a tackle of her own. Whiplash took the hit in, not being knocked out, but was slightly fazed.

¨You okay, Whiplash? okay! finish her with a tackle!¨ i commanded, and Whiplash did so, knocking the wild weedle out

I breathed a sigh of relief, also noticing that my Moedex had actually been updated, which was confusing. I read it had a total of 10 seen, and a total of 4 caught. I remembered i had seen so far: a charmander, chansey, Jolteon, Beedrill, Mew, Caterpie, Bulbasaur, and a Weedle, totalling up to 7. I had caught so far: A Charmander, Bulbasaur, Jolteon. and Chansey, so the caught totals were correct.

I went ahead and checked my teams levels. Charlie was level 7, Hera level 7, Chelsea level 6, and Whiplash level 3. I realized i had no real before-hand determination of my teams levels, but they made sese. I let Charlie in specific out, and she emerged from her moeball, rubbingher eyes sleepily, then blushed for some reason as she turned her head to the side.

Looking around, i noticed the almost random absence of Whiplash. Chatlie suddenly moaned, sticking her head out in front. Then i saw Whiplash, using two of her vines to give Chrlie an awakening. Whiplash, however withdrew her tehtacles the instant she recieved what i percieved as a wild moemon hug from her behind.

Charlie hurredly scampered to my side, and took a fighting stance. The Moemon would make itself known as it stepped into the open, with Whiplash swinging her vines to deliver a solid vine whip to the face, even if she didnt know that move.

I scanned the Moemon, a Rattata, common Moemon in general. I also noted the three other moemon that i hadnt recorded: Pidgey, kakuna, and Metapod. I almost instantly realized that these three were common in this forest, and diverted my attention back to the Rattata before me.

¨Two on one now? That is hardly fair. Hey Emily get over here!¨ The Rattata complained, and called for somebody

Another moemon, a girl about 4 foot 2 inches tall, with diamond shaped brown ears and short, fluffy brown hair, matching brown eyes, and a fluffy bwon tail. SHe had small B cup breasts. She said nothing, even as i scanned her, but she stared me in the eyes as i scanned her.

¨Whiplash, use tackle on the Rattata and Charlie use ember on the Rattata!¨ I commanded and heard Whiplash tackle the Rattata

I looked up in time to see Charlie fire her ember and land the attack, the Rattata KOed by the double target. I looked at the other ones Moedex entry, an Eevee. Before i could do anything else really, this Eevee came after specifically me, and i barely dodged her hand swipe. I returned Charlie and Whiplash to their moeballs as fast as ic ould and sprinted off away from the Eevee. I also pocketed my moedex as i took off, easily outrunning this almost newborn Eevee.

However, she demenstrated her only advangtage, the ground we were playing on, by calling up some of her friends.

¨Hey! Penelope! help me please!¨ She called in a quiet, adorable voice, and i was drawn to turn around to glance at her for a moment

She crossed her hands, clasping them together over her crotch, slowly walking my way. As i was about to turn around and book it, i felt a pair of hands grasp my shoulders

I pressed the scan button on my moedex, managing to scan this moemon, who then spun me around so i was facing her. She was only a Pikachu, but clearly one with a history of some sort. She emitted sparks, and i released Whiplash, who came to my side and took a fighting stance without a secod thought.

¨Whiplash use vine whip!¨ I called and, to my honest shock, she managed to whip the Pikachu with her vines

The Pikachu recoiled back, and used a thundershock, but i had been expecting that. The shock did little to Whiplash, and i knew i had the advantage.

¨Whiplash. Vine whip!¨ I called, and she whipped the Pikachu twice with the same vine, managing to KO her

I spun back around to face the Eevee, who was now right in front of me, brushing her back in defiance.

¨You have two options. You can surredner and let me have my way with you...orrr you can face my mommy!¨ The Eevee declared in noticable defiance to my actions

I was no jerk, and i honestly wanted to just let this admittingly super cute moemon have her way with me. I contemplated this, not out of fear, but from another standpoint. On one end i could have experience for my moemon, or on the other i could see what this Eevee wants..

Making my choice, I returned Whiplash to her moeball and sat down on the ground before the Eevee, who jumped twice, grinning huge.

¨yay! hm..i wanna try something i saw...¨ the Eevee said, and she sat on my lap, reaching down about down there

I jumped, unintentionally brushing her with my length, and the Eevee bit her lip.

¨Mommy would approve...but i really wanna try this...hm...ill try THIS instead¨She said as she leaned up and kissed me on my lips, and i kissed her back, deciding to show her what a kiss was like

She was pretty tiny, but i managed to give her a nice, slow kiss, even going as far as to gently rub her booty a bit. She clearly didnt want to break free, but eventually broke away, leaning back.

Then i heard a rather scary voice, and i saw a giant moemon, easily over 7 feet tall descend from the sky, glaring at me with daggers in her eyes.

I scanned her quickly, and the instant i saw her name, i knew i had better run, or else i was going to face the wrath of a Dragonite.

¨Emily! What are you doing! I saw the whole thing Emily, dont you dare try and lie!¨ The Dragonite boomed

I remembered the Eevee shivering in my lap was called Emily. SHe was clinging to me, shivering and clearly very scared.

¨Y-youre...not mommy...¨Emily sputtered in fear

No f*cking joke...she is over 7 feet tall, with massive DD cups, and has long orange hair flowing well past her shoulders, with blue eyes that dont look happy, a long orange and tan tail, and green and orange short wings sticking out to her sides. How could she possibly be your mother? I thought to myself

¨She isnt her mother. I am.¨ I heard a snowy and beautiful voice call

I turned around to see a tall, about 5 foot 8 moemon. She has diamond ears, with diamond tail, both ice blue. Her short ice blue hair flows down in two small bundles, reaching down to her bigger CC cup breasts. Her icy blue eyes stared into those of the Dragonite before me.

I scanned her, a glaceon. I admitted right then and there she was going to be freakishly powerful, and likely capable of anything.

¨hMPH! TRY ME, YOU PUNK ICY BITCH!¨ The Dragonite called out as she charged the Glaceon

The Glaceon looked down at me, waving and smiling friendly like. Then she delivered the most harsh punishment i have ever seen, a straight up blizzard attack to the Dragonite´s face, which EASILY knocked her out, her body limply falling onto the ground mere feet awy from me.

I was now shivering in fear, and quicky put Whiplash back in her moeball. Emily in my hands was also shivering, and was clearly scared out of her mind.

¨M-mommy is scarey...so powerful...¨ Emily shivered in my arms, huggingme super tight

The Glaceon sat down next to me, looking me straight into my eyes.

¨So are you a moemon trainer perhaps? Well first off...¨ The Glaceon grabbed one of my moeballs from my waist and hurled it at the Dragonite she had KOed with so little effort

The ball sapped the Dragonite inside, and i checked its level. By some freak of nature, it was only level 10. I looked up into the sky and wondered how the f*ck.

I then checked This Glaceon´s level, and i contemplated running for it. God-damn, she was a fucking level 100, and she was just casually chilling beside me like it was no big deal. She twiddled her fingers a bit, then looked to the sky.

¨I..I know you arent going to believe me, but im going to have to request joining your team...even if i am a super-powered level 100...and let me explain...and heres your Dragonite.¨ She said as she walked over and handed me the moeball, the Dragonite inside still out wayy cold

She then turned to look me in the eyes.

¨You see..long ago. Giratina herself founded this entire place, from polished forests to molded volcanoes. And when she did, she was quickly banished by Arceus, who claimed that she was ¨too violent¨, even though she had never harmed a soul. Now, before she was banished, and she knew somehow it was coming, she appointed 12 ancient Moemon to guard over her region. They were called the council of 12, and since no celestial power exists here, the twelve of those are the most powerful moemon in existance. Arceus actually separated this world from hers, and all nobody else could flee to this more perfect world. SInce these 12 council memers have long since perished, or so the moemon who managed to take over this region, and has ruled it loosely ever since, Darkrai. HHAHAHAAHAH!¨ The Glaceon informed me

Emily shivered severely in my arms, clutchingme tight. THe blizzard would NOT stop.

¨And yet...here i am, alive and well...the ancient Council member of ice, ruler of all frigid matter, Snow White.¨ Snow White said with her arms to her side and a shrug, smirking at my absolutely shocked face

Snow White stood up, then raised her arm into the air, clenching her fist, ending the storm. She pointed at me.

¨And as such! I CHALLENGE YOU! I DARE YOU TO PROVE YOURSELF AGAINST ME, TO PROVE YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES!¨ I was almost frozed with fear, i couldnt possibly take on such a challenge, but i would give it my all

* * *

 **Dayum. I am just slamming together chapter after chapter here, and somehow it is all making sense, but im starting to think any of this only makes sense from the eyes of a genius like myself. Anyways! the next chapter will be of this epic fight. Stay tuned for more, AEROMENCA OUT!**

 **Also mother fucking cliff hangar! :P**


	47. Snow White trains Aeromenca s Moemon!

**And here we have it, an ancient council member versus Aeromenca, with an ¨epic¨ fight hanging in the balance**

* * *

I shivered in fear, and Snow White smirked at me, dropping her head and shrugging again.

¨Whats the matter, too scared?¨ Snow White asked me, and i offered no answer, really wanting to run away

Snow White walked over to me, grabbing and tossing the Moebal that contained the KOed Dragonite up into the air, and as it emerged, it somehow morphed into the Espeon i saw in my dreams, who instantly arose. The Eevee in my lap morphed into an Umbreon, who jumped sky high with little issue, falling back down and landing perfectly like it was nothing.

¨Dead, are we? oh really now? I am the real Emily, controller of all psychic flowing energies.¨Emily stated, as i got a good look at her

She was maybe 5 foot 8, with short purple hair, purple cat ears, with honestly average C cup breasts, and a purple two-ended tail swaying about. Her blue eyes were closed as she lifted me into the air, throwing me down into the ground, but i stopped before i hit the ground.

¨And i am Amber, ruler of darkness!¨ Amber called, making everything pitch black

Once my vision returned, i took a good look at her, too. She has short black hair, with two ovular ears, each possessing a yellow ring on them. She has a bushy tail, also black and with a ring on it. Her red eyes stared at me as i collapsed into the ground, dizzy. And finally, her again rather average C cup breasts were a part of her as well.

I collapsed for a bit, being knocked out.

* * *

This time when i awoke, i was in the exact place were i was knocked out. I stood up, shaking my head in disbelief, and noticing there was no trace of any of those three council members, the moeball was back on my waist and entirely empty, the snow was gone, and the wild moemon were acting normal.

I let Whiplash out, and decided to give my party Moemon a serious level grind. I ran into countless moemon.

I walked slowly through the forest after i let Whiplash out, and within the first few steps i encountered a Caterpie.

¨Whiplash use tackle!¨ I commanded, and Whiplash landed the tackle

The Caterpie returned fire with a tackle of her own. Whiplash took the hit again, looking rather indifferent to the hit.

¨Whip-¨i didnt even get to finish before she unleashed a fully of whip lashes on the Caterpie, easily KOing it

Whiplash kept going with this angry flurry of lashes. I walked forwards a few more steps, this time encountering a Pikachu, Whiplash gave the Pikachu a fast and merciless beating with her whips before i could even utter a command. I stopped and stared at her, wondering if i was dreaming again.

¨What? im motovated and i learned vine whip! HIYAH!¨ Whiplash turned and one-shotted another caterpie

I checked her level, and noted she was now a level 8. Satisfied for the time being, i let let loose Chelsea. I then slowly walked forwards, ending up encountering a wild Beedrill. Chelsea awaited a command.

I forgot about Whiplash being loose, and the wild Beedrill called in another one of her Beedrill friends to help her out. I simply noticed Whiplash and shrgged.

¨Chelsea use doubleslap! Whiplash use vine whip!¨ I commanded, and Whiplash whipped the leftmost beedrill, and Chelsea followed up with her attack, slapping the Beedrill five times

They then retreated to defend against the wild Beedrill´s attacks. The one on the left attacked Whiplash with a poison sting. WHiplash took the hit. The right one used a harden to raise her physical defense.

¨Whiplash vine whip again! Chelsea use double slap again!¨ I commanded, and Whiplash took down the Beedrill on the left

Chelsea got a couple critical hits in on her again maxed out five-slap manuever, the both of them defeating the Beedrill´s. Once again i checked my whole team´s levels. Whiplash was now level 10, Chelsea level 10, Hera still level 6, and the same with Charlie although she was level 7. I returned Whiplash and Chelsea to their moeballs, and released Hera and Charlie.

I then continued my forest trek, looking around at the grass, the trees, and leaves everywhere, enjoying nature. A pleasant breeze blew upon me and my moemon. I took a long, long walk of too many steps to really count before i was at the forest exit. I somehow had managed to leave the forest without encountering another moemon. Shrugging, i walked through the exit, emerging in a big clearing.

It was clearly almost an entire civilization, with a few friendly moemon greeting me. At the start there were some trees parting away, with more trees filling up the edges of the clearing. Once the max width had been achieved, about 30 feet, there was space as far as the eye could see, and plenty of moemon in between. Then in the grass filling up the space, and specifically right in front of me, there were a few moemon.

I took out my moedex and scanned them, as they let it finish before pushing it down and aside, one of them giving me a sexy smirk. The two results i had come up with were Fennekin and what couldny possibly be the same Glaceon from the coucil that i had met.

The fennekin was about 4 foot 11, with longer blonde hair extending past her shoulders, brownish red eyes, two fox-like reddish yellow ears, then bit breasts for one who i assumed was fairly young, being easily a B cup, and finally a golden furry fox tail. She gave me the sexy smirk, and waved low to get my attention.

I looked down there, and was treated to her opening her lower lips up slowly and tauntingly using her pointer finger and thumb. The Fennekin then waved up high, and blushed, grabbing me by the hand and roughly pulled me into the woods, running rather there.

I looked back at Snow White, who nodded her head, winking at me in a friendly manner, even just taking a seat basically to assure me she wouldnt run away. Instead of a scolding, i found this fennekin to be VERY sexy.

She got me onto the ground gently, taking my long, hard length and inserting it into her mouth. I moaned and blushed, as it had been awhile since i had last gotten layed for real. The Fenekin bobbed her head a bit, whipping her tongue around wildly, massaging every part of my length. I could only throw my head back and let her lay me very, very hard as she began to suck me hard, making sure i was paralyzed by pleasure.

She wasted almost no time swapping from a decent BJ to a full on ride, of which i stood up for. I stood up when she started to postion herself, wrenching her up from behind, and after securing good footing, began gently easing into her. I didnt want to alert anybody i was doing this...

¨A bit too late noooow...¨ I heard Emily tauntingly say righ in my ear, and as i reached to grab her, she jumped out of the way

I was forced to blush, moan and be really, really embarassed as i gently screwed her.

¨tsk tsk tsk! no.¨ I saw Snow White come over the hill, and come up beside me, tsking in disapproval

She then grabbed me and started to slam me into Fennekin´s tight and fiery vagina with absolute force, making the flesh slaps very purposevely LOUD. I kept the momentum going, moaning loudly along with it and making sure Fennekin was too, the both of us droppingour heads from the intense pleasure we were recieving.

Instead of leaving, Snow White stuck by my side, making sure i had no reason to stop pounding the Fennekingin front of me with all of my might.

¨Come on...ya know you want to pound her till she cums...heheh!¨ Snow White whispered as she licked her thumb and stuck it up the Fennekin´s butthole, thrusting in and out a few times before releasing

I couldnt take much more after that, as the Fennekin moaned loudly and came, i thrust once more then hilted myself, cumming inside of her. I then distatched myself, and was about to go back into the clearing when another Moemon approached me from behind. The Fennekin walked back into the clearing, but Snow White and Emily didnt, simply eyeing the meomon behind me that had grabbed my shoulders.

I couldnt do anything but be frozen by its clear raw power, with it releasing Hera from her moeball. Hera stood at attention with me, and i just realized that they had somehow been put back inside their moeballs. At first it meant nothing, but it only took a second before i realized some other moemon had done a sort of switch-eroo at some point.

The Hera i front of me released sparks in rage, and released Charlie, who also raged non-verbally, her tail bursting into a much bigger flame. They looked absolutely PISSED at whatever had grabbed ahold of me, and i brought together all of my internal power, closing my hands together in a meditation position.

My hands actually started to glow, a bit of blue. Only for the smallest second, and i realized it was just a play with the sun´s light. however, i broke free of this Moemon´s grasp, and spun around to see another powerful looking moemon.

Emily ran up from behind me and jumped on top of me, covering my eyes. I obviously could not see anything, but i hoped that whatever this other moemon was planning wasnt that bad. I felt Hera´s sparks and Charlie´s flame next to me, and knew they were both covering their eyes like the apparently loyal, and obediant moemon i knew they WERENT.

I felt myself beingpsun around, and Emily hopped of of me, a look of mild panic on her face.

¨Since Snow White didnt bother telling you all of the details...here i go with the best ones i can give. Along with those Council members that were appointed to be rulers and guardians, Arceus appointed twelve other moemon, who would be ministers and would do anything to tear down this land. From the instant the council members and the Ministers meet eyes, we have been fighting. Eons ago, a long and harsh war called the War of the Ancients was started, and it raged for hundreds of thousands of years, a war with only twenty four moemon fighting, but these moemon possess so much power it tore down an entire section of this land!¨ Emily informed me, with her hand on my shoulder

She then looked down at the forest floor, then up at the sky.

¨I think it might be wise to let a couple coucil members fill the rest of his team up, just so he doesnt capture one of the Ministers...it would be catastrophic if this were to happen...¨ Emily turned to Snow White and Amber, who both looked to the sky breifly, contemplating this idea

I, however, was confused as to why the hell my life mattered in the first place.

¨why does it even matter what happens to me? Im only a puny moemon trainer!¨ i asked and provided my evidence

The only thing i heard was basically an action, and a very powerful one, as the air around me and the three council members turned pitch black. And then, another moemon appeared, one about 5 foot 11, with short spiky purple hair, and two pointed ears of the same color. she wore a small black jacket which she was spreading, revealing her perfectly round huge DDcup breasts to all praying eyes. She also wore a small black bikini and had a small pointed purple tail. From the instant she appeared, she rediated malice, and her red eyes began glaring at me.

¨Why does it matter? Maybe because the 12th and final Council member freaking disappeared a little while ago without a trace. He was the most powerful out of all of us, and he spoke of a thirteenth council member appointed long ago by Giratina, before she even created the council, and apparently HE was capable of literally bringing down the house of the Ministers. However, we never got to hear much more than a brief mentioning of this supposed all powerful thirteenth council member, as the 12th one disappeared without a trace right after he said that.¨ This moemon spoke

I saw Emily, Amber, and Snow White nod, all of them having on their ´thinking´ faces on. I scanned this moemon too, noticing the entries for Eevee, and Dragonite had been replaced with Espeaon and Umbreon. A Gengar, also one of immense power, and clearly another council member.

¨So with the reason why your life matters aside, honestly we need his party full, and two guardians sounds like a good idea, plus that way we can keep an eye on him and his moemon directly. Not to mention we could sneak in on differeing locatioons without blowing our cover with our immense power radiating giving it away. And finally, we need to keep him focused, in whatever way we can...¨ Amber recited, and the other three put on their thinking faces

The Gengar turned to me.

ˆIm Gabrielle, lord of the shadows and obviously a member of the council. That Gardevior was Emily´s equal in terms of power. Also, if you excuse me, i have some stuff that you guys already know to take care of...¨ The Gengar spoke, and as she disappeared, the other three snickered

Snow White then walked over by my side, placing a hand on my shoulder and kissing my cheek, which was unexpected.

¨I will go with him. I think it will be fun on top of it all!¨ Snow White said with a smile

Amber shuffled nervously, then blushed, turning around to face yet another frickin moemon. At that same time i felt Snow White slowly lean in towards me, slowly kissing my neck from behind. I jumped quickly, at first thinking sexual, but then Snow White stopped that weird thing, tapping herself into one of my empty moeballs with a yawn.

Emily looked at Amber, who looked at me for a few seconds. Amber then uttered a quiet ¨goodbye...¨ and disappeared into darkness

Emily then trapped herself in my only remaining moeball, also yawning as she did this. After two absolutely superpowered moemon were caught, i walked up the hill back into the clearing, and i let out Charlie and Hera once again, and they turned to me, looking scared.

Or at least Charlie did, where as Hera simply smirked briefly then looked innocent, which gave me no real leads. I saw a couple more new moemon appearing, looking like a good challenge for my low leveled group.

And by that i meant the Gardevoir form earlier. I boldly released Chelsea and Whiplash, but not Emily or Snow White. I thrust my hand forwards, as a sort of symbol to say ¨i challenge you¨.

* * *

 **oh shit...what is aeromenca thinking!?**

 **stay tuned for more!**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


	48. Aeromenca s Dirty Desires!

**Well here we go, with an epic battle sure to ensue here! enjoy!**

 **Post chapter A/N- O_O annnd it happened again. Lemon after lemon...hehehe! i cant help it anymore...but there is PLENTY of plot in there. It just takes a bit to go through cuz of all da lemons that ya guys would kill me if i didnt include them...calm down.**

* * *

The Gardevoir that was emerging from apparently absolutely nowhere came back into the clearing, spotting me and then raising an eyebrow. Before i could challenge her, Snow White popped out of her moeball by brute force, coming out and quickly covering the Gardevoir with a blizzard atttack that once again covered everything in sight. it was all bright white, from the grass to the trees, and the Gardevoir simply teleported away from the area with a laugh that was more mocking than of legitamate humor.

Snow White then turned around, exerting her frustration as she had her arms folded, glaring at me. She walked back over and placed a finger on my chest, pointing at me.

¨NO! this is EXACTLY what we are trying to avoid! dont challenge them! especially since you have nowhere near the firepower yet! goodness! Here, i will train your moemon for you. Go take a nap!¨ Snow White scolded me, pointing to the ground

I obeyed her, sitting on the now ice cold snowy ground, which wet my bottom in a freezing way, making me feel highly uncomfortable.

¨Yes, master...¨ I said in a tone that matched my reluctant movements

She stared at me with a slight smirk, closing her eyes and nodding. The rest of my moemon backed up a bit, clearly scared of her, probably because of the way she was flexing her hands.

¨Oh..i will show you whos master..when i get a chance..heheh...now sit and obey me!¨ Snow White made it pretty clear she had intents to really make me know how powerful she was later on

Snow White let Emily out, and pointed to me, as i was sitting on the gound.

¨Keep him busy for me, please. i dont care how...¨ Snow White said with a sigh, then turning around

Snow White gathered the attention of all of my moemon, then took them down onto the hill for some training. ANd the whole time, Emily smirked, clearly being as patient as she could. But the instant that Snow White dis-appeared down the hill, Emily pushed me onto the ground, holding my neck and head up as she kissed me, rubbing herself.

I looked at her with a look of shock and disbelief, as the blizzard raged around us almost mercilessly. She didnt stop though grabbing my length and massaging it slowly, giggling at my huge blush and soft moans.

¨What? she said to keep you busy...and she said she didnt care how...and..from what i could tell, you need this...i bet its clogging your head...i know it clogs mine..hehehehe! try and have some fun..¨ Emily said in a very seductive tone, placing a finger over her mouth as she stroked me with more force from base to the tip, some of my pre already shooting out

Emily leaned in, and i noticed somehow my bottom wasnt wet with icy snow and that i wasnt really all that cold. I wondered for a second, but then let Emily continue to stroke me, her strokes increasing in force.

¨Dont worry about that weather issue, let me take care of that...and show you how its done...¨ Emily said as she slowly started stroking me, sort of pinching gently along the length

I could only blush red and moan by this point, and i saw, to my honest fear, Snow White looking back at us. She glanced back for only a moment, her ears twitching. She smiled at specifically me, motioning for me to keep my mouth shut then turned back around, but wouldnt descend any further down the hill.

Emily then licked my length, bringing me back to the stuff directly around me. She blushed a bit as she did this, for whatever reason not making eye contact as she licked slowly, especially as she reached the head. She then took the whole thinginto her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down, and i moaned a bit more, blushing becoming ever redder. I glanced around, noticing Snow White glancing at me, now smirking, but she turned back around, and clearly began commanding more moves from my own moemon.

I clearly noticed it when i came straight into her mouth, Emily swallowing it all. She then climbed on top of me, gently setting hereself down on top of me, yawning. I looked over at Snow White one last time as i yawned as well, to see her snickering and giving me a four fingered wave. I then fell asleep.

* * *

From Snow White´s POV

When i saw him about to fight Gardevoir, i forced my way out of my moeball. Luckily, i was just in time to blow ev eything away with a qiuck powdner snow, although im sure he thought that was a blizzard attack. i then walked back to give him a little piece of my mind.

¨NO! this is EXACTLY what we are trying to avoid! dont challenge them! especially since you have nowhere near the firepower yet! goodness! Here, i will train your moemon for you. Go take a nap!¨ I scolded Aeromenca harshly, i could be a real mean person

I watched him sit himself reluctantly on the ground, glaring at him the whole time he did.

¨Yes, master...¨ He said in a reluctant tone as he sat himself down

 _Master? Heheheheheeheh...oh now you have ASSURED that i will bang you at some point, and i will make sure you NEVER forget it...hah...i can do more than make a ceaseless blizzard out of a powder snow, you will see..._ I thought to myself

¨Oh..i will show you whos master..when i get a chance..heheh...now sit and obey me!¨ I quickly turned a slip-up into a scolding

 _Oopsee...oh well...i guess he knows i have this planned..._

¨Keep him busy for me, please. i dont care how...¨ i told Emily as i let her loose from her moeball

I turned around and then gathered all of Aeromenca´s low leveled moemon, slowly leading them down over to the area where a whole bunch of stuff went down earlier.

 _Heheh...Emily i can rest assured you will ´prepare´ him...hehehehehehe! who am i kidding!? im going to blow his mind..Emily cant do shit in comparison to me...hehehe..._ I thought to myself, snickering out loud a bit

I noticed none of Aeromenca´s moemon even caught that. As soon as i reached the very tip of the hill, i beckoned for everyone to settle here.

¨Ok, first off! We will do freestyle battles, without any commands from a trainer to test your instincts and general skill level! Charlie you will fight Hera, and Whiplash you will fight Chelsea!¨ I called out, and waited for eveyone to get into the correct positioning before i called out the start

They started without my cue, and Hera began with a thundershock which Charlie avoided, and Charlie retailiated by shooting an ember attack at Hera, which Hera easily avoided. Whiplash ran towards Chelsea and started slappingher with two vines over and over again, making sure that Chelsea could only sit there and take hit after hit.

I turned to glance back at Aeromenca and, sure enough i found Emily giving him a BJ. I gave Aeromenca the ´hush´ sign, as i turned back around to facepalm at the lack of skill i was seeing. However, i admitted to myself that CHelsea was using her stamina, Whiplash her longest ranged moves, as Charlie and Hera were locked in a speedy battle.

Charlie was running around, Hera using quick attack to catch up and deliver the quick..well attack, and effectively knocked Charlie down, and as Hera was about to deliver what i knew would be a series of crushing blows, Charlie slapped Hera´s legs with her fiery tail, knocking her down, and causing her to have to get up.

I was honestly entertained, but i did have one hand down there, i couldnt help it. I turned back around, and noticed that the two were done, now going to sleep. I snickered almost uncontrollably, lifting my hand up and licking my juices off of my fingers.

 _Heeehee! shes too afraid to do it...hah...always has been a literal pussycat. Oh well. ooo...nice and minty like always...okay thats enough, Snow._ I thought to myself as i refrained from doing anything more than watching the battles

Whiplash managed to KO chelsea, and i sighed in disapproval, but noticed the experience that everyone was gaining. Hera managed to land a thundershock, but Charlie refused to go down, using an impressive spin move ending in a fiery tail slap to the face, which knocked Hera out.

I held up a little something of my own, taking it literally out of the only place i fcould carry it, in my icy blue hair. I knew any moemon found me extremely attractive, but i found them annusance to be around, hence why i typically focus on my duties. Aeromenca, however, there was something about him that i couldnt place my finger on, but he was definately not a human.

Anyways, i brought out my own little skill gage, and i scanned Hera and Chelsea. It meaasured skill based on four things, Stamina or the number of hits they could take before they were KOed, Power ot the power of their attacks, Defense or how much damage an attack would do, and finally speed or the movement speed/ attacking speed. All ratings were out of 100.

Chelsea

Stamina: 65/100

Power: 10/100

Defense: 8/100

Speed: 30/100

Overall: 28.25/100- weak

Hera

Stamina: 30/100

Power: 25/100

Defense: 26/100

Speed: 50/100

Overall: 32.75- bad

the ratings went as follows 1-10= pathetic, 11-20=terrible, 21-30= weak, 31-40= bad, 41-50= decent, 51-60= okay, 61-70= good, 71-80= great, 81-90= amazing, 91-99= Unstoppable, and a perfect score, never achieved before= the 13th council member so as the 12th one told us

¨Allright! Whiplash and Charlie, fight!¨ I commanded, and Charlie rushed Whiplash, easily dodging the vine attacks and delivering a strike to the face with her fist

The strike knocked Whiplash down, and i thought for sure it was over, but Whiplash surprised me, mostly by suddenly using razor leaf, the leaves cutting charlie up, and catching her by surprise

But that didnt stop the inevitable, as Chrlie slapped Whiplash in the face with her fiery tail, and finished up the job with an ember attack. I clapped in approval, scanning the other two moemon and checking their ratings.

Whiplash

Stamina:35/100

Power: 30/100

Defense: 32/ 100

Speed: 28/100

Overall: 31.25/100- bad

Charlie

Stamine: 40/100

Power: 35/100

Defense: 20/100

Speed: 45/100

Overall: 35/100- bad

All of his moemon were pretty bad, but probably because they are still pretty low leveled and still havent gotten much training in general, and are still in their basic forms besides Hera. I dragged up all of the fainted moemon up and put them in their moeballs with the help of Charlie. After we were done, i wondered what i should do now. I turned to the little fiery monster besides me, and i dragged her along as i took her into the forest for a naughty little experiment.

As we entered the forest of which Aeromenca had came through, i set Charlie down on the ground, and rubbed myself. Charlie blushed really bright red as she realized what i wanted her to do.

¨Youre so naughty! i love it...¨ Charlie cooed as she super willingly ate me out, swirling her tongue all around my clitoris

I bllushed and moaned myself, and secretly wondered if Charlie was a lesbian. I knew Aeromenca wouldnt like that one bit. I decided to ask before the pleasure got to be too much.

¨are you a lesbian?¨ I asked Charlie, who blushed deeper and nodded her head, but then confessed a little something

¨y-yes! but...Aeromenca...hes...changingmy mind...¨ She sounded estactic when she said it, but then she blushed deeper still, and stopped eatingme out, staring out into space with one hand over her mouth and the other rubbing herself furiously

I smirked mischeviously, thinking of a way i could perhaps make her hate me, but love me.

¨You like him, dont you? Even when you said you wouldnt do any bonding with him...you cant help it can you?¨ I asked Charlie, who rubbed a bit slower, inserting two fingers and screwing herself, and she nodded slowly and then slowly shook her head, staring me in the eyes as she blushed

I grabbed her hand, and pulled her up.

¨Would you like it if i told him you are a lesbian then told him to go give you some punishment in private?¨ I asked charlier

I honestly thought she would shaked her head, but she stared off into space for a little while as a smirk spread across her face and she finally answered.

¨yes! hell yess!¨ She told me estactically, but made her best effort to keep her juices in

I smirked, and grabbed her hand, pulling her along for a little ride. I took her back into the clearing, and sure eough, Aeromenca had finally awoke, a very quick nap.

* * *

Back from Aeromenca´s POV

this time i awoke, and i saw all of my moemon were back in their respective moeballs, including Emily. However, as i sat up, i was presented with Charlie, who was blushing a deep red by Snow White, who was smirking.

¨Your little moemon here is a lesbian. She wants you to punish her...so i will just take Emily here and be right back...¨ Snow white said as Charlie kissed me full on the lips

Snow White took Emily´s moeball and got the frick outta there, running over with it into the forest

I kissed Charlie back, and wasted no time putting my rock solid length inside of her, and, flipping her over to a poochyena style position, i slolwy thrust into her fiery warm embrace. I blushed and moaned as i did this, as did Charlie. Loving the feeling, i started to pound into Chralie´s also tight vagina, stretching it wide very quickly, and Charlie let out moans of both pain and pleasure, looking skywards with her emotions mixed. All the while i kept going, feeling only one emotion, pleasure. On the side i knew i was going to have troubles leveling my moemon up, but i would do my very best. I was only able to go a bit longer before i came inside of Charlie, with her cumming too. I stood up tall, only dis-tatching myself, but realizing i was gonna do this.

Charlie hugged me as she began to become cloaked in an Unbearably bright white light. I sheilded my eyes from it until it ceased. And there before my eyes i beheld a Charmeleon. Charlie just evolved. She was now 5 foot 7, with longer and darker colored red hair, with more fierce red eyes. She now had claws on her longer arms, with her breasts now being about a CC cup, a little bigger than average. her tail was longer and had a bigger flame on its tip.

Charlie roared in displeasure, then spun around in a circle, winking and hugging me tight in one fluid motion. I let her hug me, and i hugged her back, stroking her ridiculously long hair.

* * *

To Snow White´s POV

i grabbed Emily´s moeball and ran into the forest across the wet grass, releasing her frm the moeball once i reached the clearing. I had just remembered a serious issue we had that had to be taken care of by Emily.

¨Shit, emily, you gotta go seal up that chamber, remember?¨ I reminded her, and her eyes flew open, and she emitted a snarl

She crouched low, then envoleped herself in purple energy, teleporting away back to the chamber of which she had to so desperately seal. Where as I had no real duties, only being the boss of every other council member and being in charge of taking down the leader of the ministers, of which i had not seen in forever.

And i would regret thinking that, as she would choose this exact timing to appear in front of my eyes, that Milotic. The milotic i despised with every fiber of my being. She was beautiful, i will give her that, but on the inside, she was pure evil.

¨No, im really not...im really not evil...¨ Somehow she managed to read my mind of what i was really thinking

 _Oh no not this evil little bitch..._ I thought to myself

¨Yes, you are and always will be! You are meant to fight me for eternity, you wouldnt know the meaning of good if it wedged itself in your under-abused vagina!¨ I shouted at her

She turned to me, her head hung low as she blushed very clearly, and called the ¨greatest secret´ i had out on me.

¨So...how is...your little...you know...perhaps traitory..going...Snow White? ya know..where you...are...secretly helping Arceus destroy this world?¨Mileena called out my ´secret´

I rolled my eyes, however, as i knew that was a load of bullshit.

ˆShut it, Mileena, you know for a fact that isnt true. Now tell me why you are here!¨ I commanded Mileena, who smirked and blushed a bit

Mileena shook her head, crossing her arms in defiance.

Mileena is about 7 feet tall, with longpink hair that drops halfway down herstomach in two strands, with a small brown tuft dorectly above her forehead, and two pink antennae sticking up. Her pink eyes make her appear so harmlessly beautiful, and that along with her nicely sized CC cup breasts make her appearance regally stunning. And she doesnt even have a tail. The only reason she is the leader of the ministers is for her DEVASTATING special attacks.

If there is one thing i know about Mileena, its how stubborn she is. Regardless of how beautifully stunningshe may be, she WILL destroy you, friend or foe if you have the slightest bit of attraction to her. But this time, she looked like she would stop at nothing to achieve her real goal, which was in secret to help us, although she hated us so much, she liked the world she lived in.

She slowly stroked her hair, but really lacked that arrogant beauty attitude, instead being just a sexy beauty. She made no moves, just staring off into space.

ˆMileena! what are you planning!?¨i yelled at her, and she shrugged, whiping up a bit of a water storm

She kept it in a small area beneath her, but she was really capable of wiping out everything with one hit if she show wished it. And i could freeze it all in its tracks, as such im appointead the leader of the council.

Mileena then glanced at me and at the moeball on the ground that was now empty. She stared at it for a lonngg moment, clearly contemplating whether or not she should. After a long moment, she walked down and tapped her hand on it, and the ball clicked after three wiggles. My mouth just dropped.

I could not believe she ust surrendered and agreed to be part of a moemon trainer´s team. I knew she wasnt going to co-operate at all, but i was honestly shocked. I walked back into the grotto and gave Aeromenca his new moeball as he finished hugging his newly evolved Charlie.

* * *

Aeromenca´s POV

As i finished hugging Charlie, putting her back in her moeball, i checked my teams levels with my moedex, also accepting the new moeball that Snow White gave me, with clear apparent shock on her face. The instant the ball was placed into my hand, all i felt was dread and the want to destroy the moemon inside of here. I let her loose, already knowing she was evil.

She emerged, clearly meant to be matched only by the moemon at my side, Snow White. I saw Mileena, the leader of the Ministers turn around and look into the sky, before looking back at me, smirking. She then created a humongous title wave, and right when she was aout to unleash it, Snow White froze it solid, and Mileena fell to the ground, faceplanting. Mileena slowly oulled herself up, very, veryy slowly, but as her face came up, tears were apparent.

She then got up and slowly walked over to me, taking a deep breath and hugging me, sobbing into my shoulder. The look on Snow White´s face said it all, her eye was twitching, her mouth wouldnt close...

¨WHAT. I must be dreaming..¨ Snow White said in pure shock, looking up at the giant ice wall in front of us, over 40 feet tall and stretching as far as i could see

Mileena then reached down and started to stroke my length ultra-slowly, using a bit of secretion from her hands that was wet and sticky o lather me up.

¨This is no dream, princess...hahahah! and last i checked, you have no fire council member, so how the heck are you going to melt my wall without flooding everything? hheehehee!¨ Mileena said as she somehow kept the same stroking pace, turning her head away and then coming back down to kneel before me, taking just the tip into her mouth at first

Mileena slapped her own ass hard, moaning a bit. She released my tip just for a moment to grab Snow White´s left cheeck and grope it, with her left hand holding onto me. Snow White held in her pleasure, and then Mileena pulled her in towards us.

¨Come on, princess...join in!¨ Mileena sneered, turning back around and sticking just the tip back in her mouth, swirling her tongue rapidly around the tip

It felt amazing, just the simulation of the very tp of my long, long length, even though i wanted to see her deepthroat me, i enjoyed her teasing style. She released me for a second.

¨heheeh! did that Emily try and give you some pleasure...hmph...how pathetic...¨ Mileena said before Snow White shoved her fist up her ass, and Mileena buckled over, and took the entirety of my length into her mouth as she did so

Snow White uttered the most hateful stream of words i had ever heard, as she mercilessly pumped her entire fist up MIleena´s tiny tight asshole

¨Oh yes princess! yes! just like that! i fucking hate you! come on show me how much you hate me!¨ Mileena moaned as she put both of her hands onto my length, stretching forwards as all of us were on the ground now

Mileena shut her eyes closed, tearing up with the miixture of pain and pleasure.

¨you fucking know i HATE YOU! umgh! and you have the guts to make me do this!? im going to make you pay you little slut!¨ Snow White said in the most hateful tone i had ever heard

I grabbed Mileena´s face and forced her to give me a deepthroat BJ with my hands, and her eyes teared up and she grimaced, but kept sucking me. Snow White was now spreading MIleena´s ass cheeks wide, sticking both of her thumbs into Mileena´s asshole, stretching it since her fist didnt stretch it much.

¨OOh... you are such a good little at how good you are!¨I assured Mileena, who blushed and sucked me hard, and i monaed loudly and blushed really bright red

Mileena really turned it on, rising up and down, up aand down as she spread her ass cheeks for Snow White, who then punched her right in her vagina, and Mileena raised an eyebrow but finished me with one final move, another tongue twirl ofllowed by a deepthroat. When my semen came out,mileena swallowed it all greedily, then reversing her position, keeping her ass in the air, spreading it wide for me.

ˆPunch me will you?! Turn the fuck around you naughty...h im going to teach you...mmm...good girl!¨ Snow white blushed, winked at me, and spun around for her hated enemy, and used her hands to spread her ass cheeks wide

Mileena glanced at me, raisingan eyebrow.

¨Dont just stand there and w- MMM! good..boy...¨ I mad Mileena moan wildly as she spread her ass as wide as it would go, and i thrust myself straight into her seething wet pussy

I pounded mercilessly into her, to the point where her very dirty talk would be interrupted with my hard rocket thrusts. I moaned, and blushed as Mileena kept her ass spread with both of her hands, letting me really pound into her. The sound of slapping flesh was sooo loud that Snow White was blushing and looking back at me, as Mileena mercilessly ate her out, licking slowly up both of her holes, then stiffening yp her tongue and entering her asshole. I couldnt help but fuck Mileena like the filthy rotten slut she was, my thrusts bringing me an insane amount of pleasure as i absolutely pounded into her, even pulling her up so i could massage her massive breasts.

Mileena moaned loudly as i pulled her up and massaged her busts as i continued to slam mercilessly into her, her milk shooting everywhere and Mileena starting to pant from the pleasure

¨Fuck...me...like...the...filthy...rotten...slut..i...am!¨ Mileena begges in between every hard resounding thrust i puut into her, Snow White sucking on Mileena´s nipples, sucking up all the milk she could

In just a few more thrusts, i finished inside Mileena, as she came really hard with me, but i showed her no mercy, re-inserting myself into her asshole.

¨YES! FUCK ME SO HARD! IM A FILTHY ROTTEN WHORE! GIMME SOME MORE COCK!¨ Mileena begged as she screamed her plea, and i pounded absolutely mercilessly into her, with Snow White spreading Mileena´s pussy lips wide, and lofted her own soaking wet ones up to Mileena´s

I was moaning and blushing so much i could harly see anymore, all i knew was that i was mercilessly fucking Mileena and she was moaning louder and blushing harder than i was, as the resonating sound of flesh slapping became so loud any moemon in the cleaing could hear it. I heard Mileena start moaning SUPER loudly and Snow White start to moan. I knew that Snow White began scissoring becauese of the amount of juices dripping down onto my length, lubricating it as i pounded into Mileena, my limits approaching again. I thrust one last time, Mileena moaning very, verrryyy naughtially as she came with her anus, and i came into there.

I distatched from her as she stood up and spread her ass cheeks, shaking her booty.

¨your suuure youre done?¨Mileena asked me as she blushed and shook her booty some more

I shook my head no and pushed her over into teh pochyena style position, Re-inserting my long length into her anus again, begginning to pound her, but first i waked her over to the ice wall.

¨You are sooooo, sooooo naugty...i lOVEE itt...do it!¨Mileena dared me, and i pushed her against the wall, and pounded into her anus hard as she opened her mouth wide, unable to do anything but gasp occasionally as i pounded into her for a second time

Snow White came up from behind and began to eat my asshole out like a naughty slut, and i could only grunt every so often and blush as i continued absolutely abusing Mileena, and she looked back at me, her big busts rubbing against the icy wall. Mileena´s eyes rolled to the back of her head as i went a bit faster, pumpingmyself into her. She panted, her pussy absolutely oozing out wet juices as i pumeled her asshole. I hilted myself again, and Snow White licked her pussy rapidly until she came from BOTH her ass and pussy, Snow White greedily gobbling it down, leaning back with an ´ahh´as she did so.

This time i went up and grabbed Snow White, who spread herself for me. I pushed her against her ice wall, and lifted her left leg up as i wasted no time roughly placing myself into her wet, and icy cold pussy. I thrusted hard, then went harder and harder until speed became my main focus, as i couldnt do anything once again but blush and grunt, as Snow White could only hang her mouth open, blush and pant.

I cant describe how simply amazing it was feeling, i could not stop myself from banging Snow White, a companion i had already come to know so mercilessly, i knew she loved every second of it more than i did. The sound of slaping flesh became a background noise as i continued to fuck Snow White against the snow wall, hearing her sharply gasp every so often. I then heard her moan long and rather high in sheer pleasure, as i did the same, hilting myself inside of her and cumming.

¨Mm...do her more..fuck Princess until she cant do anything but let you fuck her more and more until her hips become bruised from the sheer number of tiems you have fucked her!

Snow White looked back at me, and moaned.

¨More...Aeromenca...more...the pleasure is so addicting...¨ Snow white barely asked before i re-inserted myself in her ashole, and began humping inside of there

Her ass was so tight, and so cold...i was once again grunting, and blushing. This was becoming a process, and Snow White was held up against her own icy wall, fucked so hard she literally couldnt even moan from the sheer amount of pleasure i was giving her. I humped madly into her tight asshole, not letting up on the pleasure until Snow white and I came again at which point Snow White just collapsed on top of me, hugging me tight. Semen was dripping out of her holes, almost like one of those hentai movie things. Snow white returned Mileena to her moeball, and me and her fell asleep like that, in each others embraces.

* * *

 **And, after yet another ridiculously long lemon chapter, you guys are treated to its deliciousness as the plot somehow manages to progress.**

 **Aeromenca out!**


	49. Zero and the Cronis region!

**This fanfics is so much trash...again, for the second time i find myself saying: fuck it! i will remake this fic with much better storyline. Anyways enjoy this all new plot i have here!**

* * *

? POV

¨A terribly longtime ago, a war was waged in a far off region. This region was at the time the smartest and most accomplished region, the Cronis region. But the region grew into choas quickly, as the governing body, or a small council of ancient leaders, had grown restless. Recently their ways had been challenged, and the small council of 10 or so members was thrown into a harsh battle with those moemon who thought differently. The differently thinking moemon won a long harsh war that raged the land of Cronis down to its very threads, with very few survivors...and here we have who we think might be one, in the form of 0 here, a Jolteon who has an unknown origin.¨ the reacher of moemon high spoke to the class, giving the same ending speech as she always did, pointing at me

It was the last day of school in moemon high, the academy i attended and aced every class i took. Over the school year i had picked up on subtle clues a couple of the cutest female moemon might be at least curious what i got up to while i was away from school. I knew the ones that were growing curious were legendaries too, and they were anything but the romance topic. They are fierce and absolutely hate anything but pure silence, and can KO even the biggest, toughest Sawk that attends our academy without lifting a finger.

I was 0, that meomon with and unknown origin, and an absolute fetish for naughty, sexy things. However, i stood up and quietly walked out the door with the rest of my class when the bell rang. I smirked and stared at the floor as i walked out the front doors of the school, even with all the noise around me. I knew it was the start of summer vacation, and even as i planned all the naughty things i would do in isolation, walking across the pavement of the school parking lot, i couldnt bring myself to smile.

Everyone thought i was a sorcerer or some shit. Fron the instant i came into the academy with no true origin, and it was unknown, even i have no clue, nobody talked to me. I was the smartest in my class by far, breezing right through work like it was nothing. No girls were attracted to me, a puny Jolteon who could hardly run. By hardly run i mean my speed was below average. I felt no pain by this point, accepting my fate to be in isolation all my life, to forever be a pervert.

I then looked up, trying my best to break into a jog, running towards what i called my home, a treehouse, but an underground one. I looked at my apparel, and my feautures. I had the short spiky blonde hair as all Joleton and, but that was about it. I had eyes of pure gold, and a scary high IQ. I wore oly a yellow coat, with of course a small undershirt and causual briefers, capped off by yellwo pointed slippers.

As i jogged across the pavement, and then into the grass immediately surrounding the school, i aproached my treehouse entrance, an innocent looking stump near the edge of the giant field near our school. Right as i opened the door carefully, and slid in, i felt someone grab onto my shoulder.

As i flew past the cool stereo stuff attactched to the tube that flowed down into my main room, i felt pure undenying fear. I knew that the only moemon in the school who would dare pull such a bold move would be Marielle, a Mew.

As i collapsed onto the ensuing soft and comfy matress, i was proved right as she faceplanted next to me, her pink coat and small skirt that loosely covered her extremely attractive genetals were moved. Her coat was entirely thrown off, having landed a few feet away from me, and her skirt was ruffled straight up, revealing how truly bold she was. She wore no underwear of any type, and i could hardly help but have my hand sneak down to my dick, and start to massage it as i stared at her perfect booty.

She soon lifted up, and caught me in the act, although i quickly stopped, slowly dropping my hand to my side as she got up, flipping herself over so she faced me and her ass was on the cushion

¨soo...what do you do here when you arent at school?¨ I blushed as she asked this, i couldnt possibly hide what i did from her

Instead of trying to come up with a fake story, I tried a thundrerbolt attack, hoping to KO her, which landed with direct position, but didnt do much due to my lack of much of any power. Marielle simply shook her head in disappointment, givingme three quick ¨tsks¨ before flying up and out of my hideaway, leaving me once again alone.

I crawled over and desposited my jacket and other apparel, ending up totally in the nude. I decided to leave only my slippers on as i slipped on my yellow robe that i wore when i did this masturbation thingy. I remembered i had made one friend, one who i considered cute, and i liked her alot, although i didnt get alot of chance to talk to her.

i turned on my computer. I booted up my internet application. I was searching for the usual,starting with ¨Girls getting anally pounded, then went to the moemon images tab. I looked at the pictures of some moemon really getting their asses fucked...i placed my hand on my dick and started stroking it, honestly becoming a bit saddened by the fact i would never ever get to be the one fucking a girl´s anus hard...

I pushed those feelng aside and looked at a picture of a Flareon fucking a Pikachu, the Pikachu´s head thrown back from the pleasure. I stroked myself hard, pre shooting everywhere. I had never came before, ever, only managing to squirt pre consitantly. I looked over the pics, stroking myself hard as i looked at the rather tiny 6 incher i had, wishing for a bigger penis so i might get an opprutunity like those lucky pornstar fuckers...

By then i was madly stroking myself as i continued lookingover the pics, and was surprised to hear my own voice call out ¨I think im cumming!¨ randomly when i was previously dead silent, and then i felt it. A bunch of liquid i felt coming up, and then my penis spasmed as if i was trying to release that last little bit of urine into the toilet, but it did this 5 or 6 times, my semen shooting up the air before coming back down. I simply kept my length in my hand as it spasmed, praying it wouldnt squirt onto my computer.

I panted a bit, and, growing curious, i grabbed some of the semen and tasted it. It only tasted like water, and i was confused.

 _Why does my semen taste like normal water?_ I thought to myself

I remembered the girl i liked, and who she was. Her name was Jirachi, and just like me, she had came from an unknown origin. She was also easily aceing tests with little to no effort, and me and her had alot in common other than that. We liked the same music..and a whole bunch of other stuff...

But then absolutely shocked and full of fear when that female friend i liked voice came ringing out, and only right when i was about to wipe my semen off onto my robe.

 _N-no way..._ I thought to myself in shock

¨Hey!...¨ Her voice paused as i saw her now-not clothed hand reach over and dip into the semen on my now-unerecting penis.

I spun around in my special wheeled chair to see it was indeed Jirachi, and she was completely nude, her hand rubbing herself gently, fingering occasionally.

¨Dont waste this...¨ Jirachi protested as she swallowed some of it

She was maybe 5 foot 9, with really, really long blonde hair that stretched down to her ass, and it had two pigtail like strands on either one of her shoulders, and three green natural additions to her hair that looked like pieces of cardboard paper. Her breasts were kind of small, being only an C cup, but i was more concerned about her blue eyes, which were saring at me in an unhappy manner.

¨I thought you were a lesbian..i really did...¨ i told her what i thought about her sexuality

She had recently kissed Marielle full-on the lips, and had apparently gone and fucked her after school that day.

In response, She huffed at me, then collected more of my cum, slowly inserting it into her mouth without a second thought, clearly enjoying its taste. I blushed bright red and hung my head, ashamed of what im sure she just witnessed me do.

¨Im not a lesbian! in fact..i like you...¨ She told me, and i was now even more shocked

¨how much did you see?¨ i asked her with regret probably apparent in my voice

i heard her giggle, and looked up to see disappointment on her face.

¨All of it...bummer...i wanted to do that...¨

 _WHAT._

I knew my eyes were huge and my blush was really covering me up. I gained a bit of a nosebleed and an erection.

¨Yep...i wanted to do that all right...and if it makes you feel much, much _worse_...ive always known you did this...i would join you alot of times when you werent looking and do it with you, learning some techiniques...and now i want to try them on you...¨ Jirachi said as she slowly climbed onto my lap, blushing red as she did so

I knew i wasnt gonna be able to do it though, as i had just blown my cum, and i couldnt cum again for quite awhile, unless i was pornstar potential, which i was almost certain i wasnt. Pornstars become pornstars for their ability to cum after only a few minutes since the last time they came.

Most people obviously cant do that. I sighed, wodering if i could. I blushed and felt Jirachi kiss me, slowly, but broke it quickly, and i knew she was horny.

¨Come on...¨ Jirachi beckoned for me as i raised an eyebrow

She nodded her head, and in response i slowly walked her over to the cushion. She set herself down, getting in the poochyena style position, with her head buried into the cushion so her ass was straight up in the air. I slapped it hard with my left hand, and earned a soft moan from Jirachi.

¨Oohh...no...teasing! fuck meee! and on another note, im naming you...Ironclad...¨ Jirachi told me and i simply nodded, starting to be mesmerized by her nearly flawless ass

I scanned over it, having issues not masturbating for her. Instead i shook myself back to reality and gave her what she wanted, pushing myself in slowly. It was a tight, tight fit. Her moist vagina hugged me tight as i puushed inside of her with my first thrust, easingmy way in. It was like having a massage, for your penis, while you just got out of the shower basically.

In other words, it felt absolutely amazingto the point where all i could do was gasp and blush. I also had broken Jirachi´s virgin barrier, and i was left to witness her toughness, Jirachi...oh Jirachi... Most would say she was nuts for wanting to embrace the pain of losing her virginity, making sure i couldnt kiss her. I, however, knew she could take it, she was a tough girl.

I had personally seen her take some absolute anal poundings, and if i was being honest, i was the naughty fucker giving them to her...i snickered and i heard Jirachi call me out, and i rememberd she could read my mind.

¨You are thinking back to those anal poundings you gave me, arent you? Naughty boy...¨ Jirachi said as she looked back at me with a smirk, but her eyes were teared up

I flashbacked to one of them.

* * *

Flashback, anal pounding, 0 and Jirachi

It was in the middle of a passing period after me and her had just had a bit of drama in math class.

* * *

Back to the drama in math class

I math class, Jirachi was answering a question on her paper the teacher had writted down on the board. I had already finished it, so naturally as i sat next to her, i looked over at her to see how she was doing.

That day she had decided to wear a really long dress that made her look very pretty, but she didnt bother wearing underwear that day, as i would find out. The moemon sitting to her left, who would happen to be good old Marielle, fierce but cute, had tapped her on ehr left shoulder.

As she turned to face Marielle, she, now that i think about it, purposevely made it so i could see her lack of underwear. As she turned, her hand somehow managed to catch onto a piece of metal, or rather, her dress did, and it tore a bit. It was very, very quiet, but it tore a small chunk out of her dress, ending up exposing a side of her dress, where underwear should cover.

I noticed this, and internally, wanting to be quiet about it, knowing if i played my cards right i might get something more than a friendly gesture from her. The moemon professor was a astrict one, professor Garde, a gardevoir.

I knew, however, knowing Jirachi´s hidden personality, if i called her out and embarrassed her, she might REALLY give me it, and the ¨it¨ ebing usualy a stern scolding, but i had noticed her smirk as she turned. I decided, against my better judgement to be an asshole.

¨Hey! look, Jirachi´s dress ripped!¨ I called out, but ended up actually being rather quiet, so only a small portion of a class of about 50 could hear me

this drew the attention of 6 or 7 other moemon, who snickered quietly underneath their breath. Jirachi turned and gave me a death glare.

¨Be outside next to that window after class, zero..or i will find you and make you pay...¨ She leaned in and threatened, and i knew she was serious, she had done it before countless times

* * *

So after class i was at the window to the side of the classroom out in the hall, with a corner and a small hallway with a freaking door that closed right next to a small assortment of lockers. Jirachie came out, furious, and immediately pushed me into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

¨Are you kiddingme zero!? I would never expect that from the likes of you!¨ Jirachi scolded, but then her eyes were drawn to my dick, which had betrayed me entirely, becoming rock hard. Jirachie smirked, pullingmy boxers down and exposing my length, as she took her dress off, gingerly tossing it aside

I blushed, i knew she was going to do this.

¨good...you know im gonna do this then,...¨ Jirachi almost cooed as she pushed me onto the ground, spreading my legs so my length was sticking straight up

She then slowly set herself down on my length, but not before using her hands to spread her ass wide, but she did it right above my length so i couldnt see anything. Jirachi eased her tight, tight asshole down onto my rock hard dick, as i blushed from her bold move. I gasped as she began slowly bouncing, and i heard the lights being switched off

I glanced over just in time to see a really, really popular moemon who the guys here would go to war willingly over stretching her legs, and i saw the reason why they would likely do that. It was SNow White, a beautiful Glaceon who had a special power and a color to match it.

She was 5 foot 10, with beautiful long blue hair and two pointed ears, also ice blue. She also had a blue diamond shaped pointed tail, which she often twitches as a sign of annoyance. She has beautiful blue eyes, and big D cup breasts, and a very sexy personality. I admitted she was about perfect in every way, and she sat down next to me, gently asking for my attention.

Of all things, she kissed me full-on the lips gently as Jirachi bounced a few more times before getting up off of me, leaving me panting. Snow White waved with four fingers as Jirachi put on her dress and left, without even bothering to say goodbye. Gabrielle broke the kiss off, but spread her legs wide for me, even lifting her special crytalized fire skirt up.

Snow White had powers of fire as an icy baced moemon, with her hair having red tips on every strand, her ears and tail being tipped red two. Her eyes would glow red when she got frustrated, and she could used any fire based move at will. So she was not only stunningly beautiful, smart, and sweet (now that i think about it she was an absolute jerk to anyone really but me), but she was tough too...

* * *

Back to the present

Nonetheless, by the time i had finished flashing-back, i was able to continue making Jirachi´s slushy pussy filled up. I thrusted inside of it, the steely tightness very welcoming as i sort of couldnt help myself. I was only getting started when i saw none other than one of Snow White´s very best friends drop into my hideaway.

This friend was part of the best soldiers in existance, the Cronis league. They were trained to be tough and smart, and would only appear where a legitamate threat had appeared.

It was none other than Rachel, or also known as a tall 6 foot 2 ninetales, with long blonde hair extending right above her nine pointed bushy blonde tails, very kind red eyes that accompanied with a warm smile from her as she looked at me. She has amazing DD cup breasts that i find myself attracted to.

As a member of the Cronis League, she isnt allowed to wear any clothign besides a belt that contains her weapons. Rachel didnt change her stance as she gave me a shocking bit of information.

¨Unknown origin? hmph. Jirachi, real name? Hmph! you are from the darkness resistance! and your real name is Jaiden, lord of steely wishes! The cronis league, the small group dedicated to becoming the enw council of ancients, will stop your progress at all costs! You will not take Zero here, who had roots leading towards the council of the ancients. Surrender or suffer!¨ Rachel threatened

Jirachi instantly jumped up, and then revealed herself, replacingher long hair with short hair, and she became taller and scarier. Rachel simply opened her hands and shot out a hydro pump attack with fire blast rings i had persoally seen her master, and i pitched in with my weak thunderbolt attack.

The combined effort easily brought Jirachit down, and Rachel shot her with a seemingly random teleport dart, and Jirachi warped away just as Snow White dropped down into my hideaway.

My hideaway was still dark, with its various other rooms opened up. One was my sleeping roo, the door hidden next to my computer, another couple dedicated to simpler things, food, water, one a bathroom, and another a truly pervy room with artifacts i shall not aim, all located around the circular hallway that straetched around my hideaway, with my sleeping quarters in the center of the circle.

¨Where´s the room, Zero?¨ She asked me, and i raised an eyebrow at her rather odd question

Snow White huffed in frustration, her fists clenching, and her eyes starting to glow.

 _Oh shit..._

¨Wheres the room...the room you havent opened yet...¨ Snow White asked again, calming down a bit

 _UH-OH. THAT ROOM CONTAINS SOMETHING BIG, DOESNT IT...the one that...is now sky high somehow._

I looked up at where the room was located, and Snow White came to my side to look up at that room, and i watched her destroy it with a fire blast. The blast of fire easily went up to the trapdoor leading to the room, blasting it aside and revealing a sharp golden light pouring down.

Snow White didnt run behind me or anything when artifacts came falling down, letting them hit her instead. I felt myself start to ache from all the hits from all the heavy stuff i took, even though most of what fell down was golden coins. Which would evaporate the instant they hit the ground, but the few other things were a lamp, a sword, and then an altar. Snow white managed to freee the sword and i dodged it, and as the altar fell down, everything else disappeared for a second.

When it hit the ground with a loud crash, everything re-appeared on top of it, ending up looking like an offering. Snow White glanced at me, extremely unamused.

¨Now what is my golden pedestal doing here? ya know...¨ Snow White demonstrated by sitting on top of it, claspng her hands together and saying a few words

¨Abrah Sculousis!¨ She chanted, and next thing i knew, i was who knows where

* * *

 **Sooo..this story is gonna get weird, just saying, but it** **should make sense in the end.**


	50. Celebrating 50 lemon chapters!

**And here we have a very special landmark, 50 fucking lemon chapters written by me O_O wat. Thats what i thought, and i also thought i would give you guys the greatest lemon to date, in its own unique chapter! Anyways, this ¨chapter¨ will include a long, long ways of senseless and beautiful porn, porn, and more porn! enjoy! and send me any requests for lemon chapters via review if you have any! Enjoy now!**

 **The sex in here is unrelated to any story i have, although alot of characters will be used from unique fics in this chap! NOW u can enjoy!**

* * *

From a certain naughty moemon trainer´s POV

My blissey was lying right in front of me, on the wet, dewy morning grass. She was now 4 foot 11, with short lighter pink hair and swirly ears, small white wings extending from her neck area, her now big C cup breasts hanging loosely in the balance. She blushed bright red as she perfomed a very naughty action.

Her Brown eyes stare into my own as she spreads her legs, using her hands to spread her pink pussy lips wide, letting me see her grgeous wet lower lips. I lick my own lips, leaning slowly and almost teasingly to suck delicately on her soft, but firm breast, starting with her left one. I slowly used my tongue to trace circles around her breasts, blushing as i did this. My Blissey emitted a long, soft moan of pleasure and love as she stared at me while i licked slowly around her bust, blushing redder that i did. I then came to the center of her soft but firm left breast, sucking delicately on the nipple, making eye contact with Blissey the entire time i did so, as she moaned softly and returned my gaze.

I then slowly but surely made my way down to her soaked pussy, and gently licked her clitoris once. She blushed fdeeper and moaned a bit louder, as i gently brought threefingers up to finger her, taking advantage of the way she had her pussy spread. I continued to slowly and teasingly lap up her pussy juices, enjoying her watery taste as i also started fingering her very, very slowly with all three fingers. Blissey´s juices began coating my fingers as she let go of her lips, instead deciding to slowly and gently rub her breasts as i continured to finger her.

Deciding i had enough of surface juices, i trailed my tongue down and slowly inserted it into her warm, and soaked pussy, blushing bright red as i did so. Blissey moaned some more, inhaling sharply a bit as i began to search around for some more tasty juices. I used my hands to re-spread her pussy lips wide for me as Blissey gasped and rubbed her bust a bit more, pinching her nipples as she did this. I saw out of the very top of my eye her milk squirt out from both of her bust, but i was pre-occupied stiffening my tongue and slowly repeating that fingering motion, only with my tongue.

Blissey moaned a bit more and blushed harder, and i looked her straight in her eyes, and i knew she was the perfect pornstar. And i knew i was too, as i had proven consistantly i could fuck a moemon possessing high sexual stamina until she came and i came, and then go again a couple seconds later.

I delved my tongue in all the way, as Blissey reached down and fingered her clitoris, adding to her pleasure, and her moans. I slapped her walls a few times with my tongue, letting her know i was about to really let her have it, before then pulling her close to me, rapidly thrashing my tongue about. I lapped her furiously, managing to gobble down lots and lots of liquid, but BLissey was moaning loudly, now unable to do anything.

¨i think im cumming!¨ Blissey warned me, right as her vagina tensed up, clamping down on my tongue

Blissey then spasmed a bit, her cum coating my face in waves of clear liquid. It took a moment for her to stop, and once she did, i leaned back, and took a bit of her cum, performing a sexy manuever in which i slowly brought up a bit of cum on my finger to my lips, then slowly and mesmerizingly eat it, moaning and making eye contact with Blissey.

Blissey in turn leaned over just as tauntingly, spreadingmy legs wide, then descended onto my length. She at first licked the tip slowly and testingly, and i gasped, as a bit of pre rewarded that slow effort. I could feel alot more coming for her, and Blissey knew it too as she slowly and incredibly took my entire length into her mouth, down to the balls, and even took those in too.

She looked up at me with a super sexy look, then purposevely gagged on my big fat cock, the vibrations combinig with the saliva in her mouth and her gentle motions to brin me great pleasure, as i squirmed a bit. Blissey brought her mouth up back to the tip slowly, her tongue rubbing against me. She then took me so only the head was in her mouth, and licked the head with her tongue slowly numerous times, enjoying my squirms and gasps as to how purely amazing her blowjob was feeling. I even moaned, especially as she slowly and deliberatly bobbed her head up and down on my long, thick cock a few times, then bringing it back up andlicking the head furiously.

That was my limits as i warned her.

¨I think im cumming!¨ I said with a humongous blush on my face, and Blissey blushed herself as my dick spasmed in her mouth

It twitched like you were trying to get that last bit of urine out but every time it twitched, my semen oozed out and into Blissey´s mouth. It had a bit of pulling pain which i squirmed a bit to. But after 5 or 6 twitches i finished up, and Blisey opened her mouth, revealing she had all of my cum swallowed.

¨Ohh..master...im ready..!¨ Blissey moaned as she leaned back again, spreading her lips wide for me

I nodded my head and slowly crawled up to her, inserting my entire length, which had re-erectedinto her tight wet pussy, enjoying the tightness. I began to thrust nice and slow, blushing and grunting a bit from the pleasure, as Blissey made eye contact as she blushed and moaned softly I onle gave her a few moments to get settled in with my massive cock before i then began thrusting hard into her, bending over so i could keep her quiet with a kiss on the lips, which she couldnt return since my massive cock was mercilessly pounding her tight wet pussy. Blissey´s mouth was dropped and she emitted occasional gasps of pleasure, and was blushing deep red with me. I was speechless too, only able to duck my head down and gasp as i felt myself reach my limits again.

¨Im cumming!¨ Blissey warned

I nodded my head, not even able to utter a warning. I hilted myself inside of her as i orgasmed, my penis unable to twitch as it was held in place as Blissey orgasmed with me. We were left for a moment to look into each other´s eyes, both of us moaning. I slowly withdrew from her, then as i panted, i returned her to her moeball.

I then managed to spin around with help of my arms turning me, to face Hecate, who was smiling and blushing. Or rather wasnt Hecate, but a small girl who was part of the unova elie four.

She was maybe 5 foot 6, eith super long brown hair extending past her absolutely flawless ass, and she has beautiful brown eyes with big D cup breasts. Her name is Leaf, first generation hero.

She was so hot to me as she blushed, opened her mouth and fingered herself with one hand slowly while rubbing her big right bust. She was so hot i took out my already rock solid length and stroked it forcefully from top to bottom, as Leaf moaned, eyeing me masturbatin right in front of her.

¨no... bad boy!¨ Leaf scolded as she removed my hands, and replaced them with her mouth, gently sucking on my big 8 inch length, causing me to blush and squirm

Leaf then gently pushed me down into the ground and contiued sucking my long, hard length, bobbig her head and then stopping. She grinned mischevivously as she swung her perfect ass around and set in on my face, and i blushed and showed her how grateful i was by immeditely sticking my tongue into her asshole, stiffening it as i tongued it, figuring i would try anal sex for the first time.

Leaf then stopped sucking on me and quicky swung her ass around, taking my length, and inserting it into her tight ass, blushing bright red, all in one long fliud motion. She then blushed and leaned forawrds to give me a long, sweet kiss before breaking away.

¨fuck me, honey...show no mercy now!¨ Leaf told me, and i heeded her wishes by begginning to pummel her tight ass with much force

I slowly spread her tight asshole wider and wider, Leaf kissing me slowly and made absolutely sure i wouldnt be able to forget her hot tactics out of my mind, moaning into the kiss as i started to absolutely pound into her. The sound of flesh slapping made itself know again, resounding around the clearing, as Leaf moaned very loudly and blushed, winkingat me as she even ducked her head and then raised it to the sky, her face bright, bright red as she gasped, and gasped some more, unable to do anything else. I grunted a bit, then sped up as fast as i could go, my penis absolutely pounding her not-so-tight asshole now. Both of us were beet red with our blushes, neither of us was going to stop anytime soon.

I then reverted to force for my final few thrusts, managing to interupt Leafs next phrase, and end it with a moan.

¨Perhaps..i..may...come...alonnng...oohhhhh!...¨ Leaf suggested as i absolutely punished her tight ass, and after the fourrth thrust, let myself cum in her anus, as she came too

Leaf slowly and deliberatly raised her right hand, which was absoluely soaked in warm, wet juices, moaning and sucking on her fingers in a sexy way. I grabbed her bust, and she gasped in shock, then blushed and put her right hand back in her pussy, slowly fingering again. By this time i was able to release my big dick from her tight ass.

¨What are you gonna do with me...¨ Leaf asked in a VERY sexual tone, and i replied by sucking on her left tit rather roughly, quickly getting her to give me some of her milk

It was sweet and delicious, and i really wanted more, as Leaf moaned into my ear. I kept sucking roughly, and eventually Leaf couldnt stop giving me the sweet, delicious treat i wanted so badly.

¨Ohh...Hecate...was...returned..to...Arceus...¨ Leaf informed me as she managed to twiddle her fingers, but moaned and blushed as i continued to roughly suck on her tits

I stopped then, leaning back and letting loose a long yawn, being rather tired from all of this activity.

¨But you havent even fucked me where i REALLY want it,...¨Leaf said in a hot tone as she spread her legs wide, using her hands to spread her pussy lips wide

She blushed and stared me straight into my eyes, pretty much begging me to fuck her in her tight wet pussy til we both came again.

¨I dont wanna be able to walk at all tomarrow...so the only thing i might be able to do is stumble, and i can be punished with rough sex for that...¨ Leaf said hotly, sticking a finger up and putting it in her mouth, sucking on it a bit, as she blushed deeper

I nodded my head and heeded her wish, slowly and steadily inserting myself inside of ehr as her hair( resembland of N from black and white, but wayyy longer and brown) blew around in the wind. Leaf moaned hotly again, but took me out for a second.

¨no..i want you to bruise me...bruise me so good,...so hard..¨Leaf moaned as she got into the poochyena style position, even reaching around and spreading her ass wide for me

I shook my head at how sexy she was.

¨you are a slut, you know that?¨ I asked and she looked back at me with a sad face

¨Hey...that wasnt very nice...¨ She said with a legitamate sad face

I smiled at her.

¨oh, i was kidding!¨ I said with an eyeroll and she made a frown

¨not funny. dont ever joke like that again.¨ Leaf said in a serious tone before returning to her lust

She re-spread herself, and i inserted agian, this time feeling her wetness cloak my length. The wetness acted as a very effective and pleasure enhancing lubricant as i slowly thrust into her at the start, but then sped up gradually, blushing and grunting. I dont care what tehy say, anal is NOT better than Vaginal, the lubricant is so good. I picked up pace very quickly, the lubricant making it easy to hammer ito Leaf´s uber tight vagina, as i blushed and let loose a moan of my own, Leaf clearly blushing and silenced to gasps.

I couldnt laugh, only moan occasionaly and then gasp myself as i started using power as my tactic, feeling this absolutely unbearable pleasure envelop me. It was like rough masturbation, only this was three tiems as pleasurable, and the wetness and tightness brought me to my limits very quickly, as i once again hilted myself inside of her, and we both came. I was stuck inside for a few long seconds, and once i got free, i quickly fell asleep, with Leaf´s head on my lap

* * *

From a horny wild shemale(not really, you will see) moemon

I was walking around, holding my HUGE 10 inch long dick in my hands. I saw yet another male come up to me, and i granned his hair and mercilessly proceeded to fuck his face, causing him to blush as he did me willingly. I blushed and moaned constantly, and wondered why so many males would so willingly let a freak of nature such as myself fuck them so hard...but i ´came´ inside this guys mouth, and stroked my hard length more.

 _I wonder how long it will be before a smart male moemon calls my blu- oop!_ I thought to myself

¨take that fake-ass dick off, a real one would have deflated after cumming, especially the way you are running around and making moemon suck it.¨ I turned to face the moemon who would finally call my bluff

I was Latias, the eon moemon. I walked up and got in his admittingly super adorable blushin face, and stroked his long penis slowly, moaningin his ear.

¨just for calling my bluff..i will let you fuck me...dont disappoint me...¨ I said in an admittingly underestimating tone, knowinghow most disappointed me pretty badly with their weakness

This one did just that, running away the instant i said he could fuck me. I sighed, deciding i would have to find a trainer who would treat me RIGHT, since none of these incompetitent little wild moemon knew how to correctly fuck a pretty lady. I walked across the forest floor, and managed to stumble across a naughty little scene i liked.

* * *

From a wild Jolteon´s POV

I had finally gotten my crush of a hot, hottt Jolteon nude, and she layed on the forest floor, staring up at my erected 7 inch penis wth a gigantic blush on her face. I had enough og any sort of oral sex, and wet straight to easing my way insdie her tight wet and especially warm vagina, managing to force my way inside, blushing and staring my mate in her eyes, as she returned my gentle gaze.

I started to thrust rather fearlessly, just giving in to my hormones, which said i needed to empty myself inside my beauty of a mate. I began thrusting, picking up the speed us Jolteon were known for. I began hamemring into my girl´s tight and now extremely wet pussy, as i blushed bright red and gasped from how damn good it felt to hammer into my lifelong baby, who blushed and stared back at me, out love only growing as we shared the ultimate notion of love.

The sound of flesh slapping started to resonate around the forest, and i felt my limits being reached, although my girl smiled warmly at me and rubbed her big busts around rather roughly, stopping me for the time being. She then stood up, spining around so i could pound her as i massaged her, and i did just that, earning a pleasured and satisfied moan and two big blushes. I pounded into my adorable lifelong girl about four more times before i hilted myself inside of her, cumming with her as my penis released its cum.

I then fell down, my girl falling on top of me, and we both smiled nice and big, passing out on the forest floor.

* * *

To yet another wild Moemon´s POV (the latias one was for insulting wild pokemon/moemon nowadays :/ also lol, I apparently cant write just lemons all out in a row with no other plot...but i will do my best, as a reward for the near b.s. amount of views i get1 thx so much btw! ^_^)

I faced down my mate, my cute girl Blackie, a kind of dumb name for the absolute hottest girl i knew. She was an umbreon just like i was, and she had her legs spread of me, preparing herself for the massive cock i had for her to enjoy. She blushed and looked up at me with a half asleep look. I slowly inserted myself into her wet pussy, hving to put some real muscle power to work in order to stretch her pussy wide enough to accept my huge cock, whcih Blackie moaned softly in my ear and blushed as i began fucking her senseless, knowing i could fuck her as long as i wanted to.

¨I love you...¨Blackie whispered in my ear as i picked up speed, then blushing and grimacing, moaning a bit too as i began to pummel her

¨I love you..too...¨ I got out as quickly aas i could before my pleasure overruled me, forcing me to fuck Blackie as hard as i could, making us both blush and gasp

Teenage hormornes are a powerful thing, as i would find out soon enough. But for the time being, i was pounding my love as hard as i could, gasping, blushing, and emitting pre-cum from the overridden pleasure i was recieving. Blackie simply blushed and looked me in the eyes, clearly loed filled if her eyes glazed over look was anyhing to go by. I converted to speed, unable to even gasp now, both of our mouths just hung open and sound failed to come out. After only a few more thrusts inside of her tight and wet pussy, i emitted a howl, finishing inside of Blackie, who came with me, letting her own moan loose. I leaned down to kiss her, and we fell asleep in each other´s embrace.

* * *

 **Okay, thats enough pointless sex for now man. I know you dirty perverted people are loving every word, but i gotta have plot behind it and i have other chapters to write...plus after masturbating... lemme tell ya, do it once, you wont do it again for awile.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the special 50th chapter with multiple unique lemons! See ya maybe 50 chapters later...if i ever get that far (im sure i will...) but AEROMENCA OUT! and likely to bed *yawns*.**


	51. Tutorial 9: Snow White s mastery

**Im thinking this chapter might just be an ALL lemon chapter with absolutely no plot progression so i can have an excuse to have a bunch of fucking for no real reason, but only for this one chapter. Obviously i cant ever do this again, maybe MUCH later on, but anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

After last nights experience the only thing i wanted to do for the whole day was fuck and fuck and fuck some more. When i awoke, the first thing i did was release Hera from her pokeball and stare at her just absolutely HEAVENLY body. Hera came up and kisses me nice and slow on the lips, and then giggled, backing away.

¨Master...i want you to absolutely molest me...far worse than youu did with Charlie, like the way you did with...mmph...Snow White and Mileena last night...¨ Hera said as she started to rub her lower lips

She pressed herself against the icy wall, bending backwards so her ass was in flawless form, spreading her legs so her near perfect as was on display, then she reached her hands back and pried it as far as it would go. I waited until she had finished preparing, staring back at me and blushing before i pounded myself into her, feeling myself get electrocuted constantly as i thrust into Hera, and it felt so amazing.

Her wet and warm pussy juices slathered my long thick cock so it could easily slip in and out and in aand out in a timely manner, allowing for a super fast, super hard fuck Hera was rendered pressing herself against the well harder and harder as she began to force out some maons, begginning to slam herself back down onto my thick cock when it wasnt inside of her, the ened result being i was always inside of her and we were both moaning uncontroabbly, and we were pre-cumming all over the place, as Hera´s milk squirted everywhere.

I felt my limits coming, and so did Hera, but i pressed onwards, only going harder, the sound of flesh slapping echoing around the cleaing some more as more of Hera´s milk squirted into the icy wall before us. I hilten muself, cumming inside of Hera as she came, and i simply re-routed my penis into her ube tight asshole. I pounded her there as well, as we stared each other in our eyes, each of us panting heavily but able to go on for a long while because we were both super horny.

i felt Hera´s asshole continue to give me those oh-so-heavenly shocks as i pounded furthermore into Hera´s asshole hard, deciding to grab ahold of her and swing her around, and end up sitting on the base of the ice wall, poundinginto her. It felt so fucking good, i could NOT stop anymore, i didnt even care. I hilted myself into her tight asshole and came inside of her, as i reched around and fingered her cagina while thrusting a few more times, manageing to trigger her anal cum. I finally pulled out and collapsed momentarilly onto the base of the ice wall. I was immediately arose by multiple pokes to the shoulder.

I sat up to face an admittingly super duper hot moemon, who had Hera facing me, and was feeding me sme of the cum leakingout of her before she pressed my face into her crotch. I was then surprised with a fact.

¨You know if you bang a high level moemon, you are going to be super horny for a really long time...so if she so wishes, Snow White could just sit you here and bang you senseless until she feels shes had enough, which knowing her...SHe will bang you until she literally cant...heheheh!¨I tried to get back up, but this Moemon kept a hand on my head, forcing me to eat her out

And i did, licking her surface juices, then fingering her entrance while swirling my tongue around her entrance..and i did that for awhile, enjoying her moans and increasing squishiness.

Then i dug deep inside of her with my tongue, and enjoyed every last second of her long pleasured moan as she came into my face. I gobbled it all up, enjoying its watery taste and gettting a good look at this moemon.

She was about 5 foot 8, with long blue hair streaming ast her nice and bouncy CC cup breasts, and it had two yellow and blue frills going to either side dividing her hair up. she has gorgeous blue eyes and a flippered tail. She let me take her in, making sure to give me the best look at every opprutunity.

¨Cant yo-¨ I was interupted by the moemon shoving me roughly into her breasts, which i sucked on hard, enjoying more moans.

¨No! i wont...¨ The Moemon said as i sucked hard on her breasts, earning milk from each one, which i gobbled down

I felt an Icy colf prescnce behind be and felt Snow white behind me, and she scanned the moemon for me.

¨Im Victoria...conuncil member who controls water...and i will gladly help you with your little problem...come on now...you know you want me...ohhh atta boy!¨ victoria cooed as i eased myself into her tight pussy

Her pussy was so wet i slid in and out with ease, and it was super warm too. I grunted just from being inside. I ehard Snow White behind me make wet noises with her tongue, and i wasted not iem begginning to absolutely hammer her, the sound ogflesh slapping resonating throughout the clearing again. Victoria blushed and gasped at how big i was, rubbing her titties slowly and almost mesmeriingly as i hammered into her, my head bending over and moans of pleasure and absolute enjoyment escaping from me as I hammered har ever harder, Victoria starting to gasp, not even able to force out a moan.

I could no longer force out anything but an occasional grunt as the sound of connecting flesh began to bring me closer and closer to my release. Victoria was a big girl, and she was reduced to gasps, and roughly rubbing her big titties. I moaned as i felt my release coming, hilting myself as Victoria moaned as well, and we came in unison. I distatched myself, and Victoria stood up, revealing how big she was.

¨Shes really not that big, is she? shes just really heavy cuz of her amazing muscles...¨ Snow White said with a moan of her own as I stood up

Victoria rubbed her anus with her right hand as she stood up, bending over in the poochyena style position. I attached myself, and forced my way in, slamming into her hand from the start, the moisture already on my erect penis dripping into VIctoria´s asshole as i pounded it with all my might, managing only a huge blush and an occasional grunt. It was llike a costriction that massaged my length, and the water made it feel so amazing i couldnt do anything. I could only go on so much longer, with Victoria´s mouth hung open. I begun to pant in pleasure and in pure lustful heat. I knew i could take so much more as i once again hilted myself, cumming into Victoria´s asshole, once again collapsing near the ice wall, rolling onto it. VIctoria got up and went who knows where, while i was left to pant and about pass out.

This time i was rolled over to face a moemon about 5 foot 11, with super long blonde hair that nearly flowed down to her perfect ass and nine blonde tails, and she had two cute fox ears, a pair of kind red eyes, and a pair of big D cup breasts standing over me.

¨Another council member?¨ I asked, and she nodded, already knowing what i wanted so badly

¨i was told by snow white to fuck you...really really hard...she wants you to have some sex drive for what is upcoming...plus...you wont mind having some fun with me, will you?¨ this incredibly gorgeous council member asked me and i shook my head wildly

I noted the council members so far

Snow White, Ruler of ice

Victoria, ruler of water

Gabrielle, ruler of shadows

Amber, ruler of darkness

Emily, ruler of psychic energies

¨Im Caroline, ruler of fire! nice to meet you...what can i do for you...come on...im feeling super naughty...Snow i...mmmm!¨ I shut caroline up by pulling her in and starting to gently lap at the juices on the outside of her lower lips

In response, Caroline flipped around and took my entire lenth into her mouth at once, and i felt the literal fire inside her mouth give me sooo much pleasure. She made point of sucking slow and deliberate, making sure she covered every single inch, and used her tongue to help her accomplish the job. I tried my best to mimick her, slowly inserting my tongue into her entrance, and lapping about around in the juices she was seecreting, enjoying their fiery taste. This turned into a bit of competition as we did our best to pleasure each other. In the end she moaned onto my length, and triggered my release.

Caroline gobbled that up, and sat up, rubbing her lips against my tongue, and quickly releasing herself into my mouth. She tasted like fire mints. I moaned, showing the torture i was being put through.

Caroline hugged me, gripping my length and shoving it roughly inside of her fiery pussy, making sure to taunt me before she bounced on my length, blushing bright red as i did, moaning in pleasure with her.

¨aaw...you are going through hell, arent you..?¨ Caroline moaned into my ear, making sure i got a chance to hear her

She then slowly and deliberately bounced on my length, sheathing every last inch, then riding it a couple times slowly, then unsheathing, sheathing and repeating thte process, her face beat red and her voice and moans lost to be replaced by gasps. Caroline made me feel just amazing, the pleasure about unbearable, making me only able to blush with her and grunt.

She quickly pushed me to my limits, and when she reached hers with me, she sheathed me entirely, and came with me with a long, low moan. She let me finish, but wouldnt let me unsheath for the time being. She then got off of me slowly, and i heard Snow White chime in from behind me.

¨keep going...¨ Snow whisered in my ear

¨wh..why tell me the real reason!¨ I begged Snow, who stroked me nice and quick, watching my pre-cum fly everywhere

¨I said im a naughty girl, but this does have a reason, later on you will need all of this sexual stamina, trust me...¨Snow answered

I nodded my head, but not secretly dis-approved of this.

¨Now give in to my wishes...¨ Snow white commanded as she stoked faster

I shook my head, havingmy own wish. I looked her in the eyes as i said it.

¨I want YOU to do your own bidding!¨I told her, and she grinned big

She noddedher head in complete approval

¨Hell yes! Its ok...just let me do my thing...¨ Snow said as she hopped onto me, or rather gave me the longest, most torturous handjob ever, stroking up down slowly

Snow stared at it, licking it slowly every so often as she stroked it from top to bottom very slowly, and i squirmed but she kept me in place. Ot felt good, but it lasted awhile. She stared at me as she did it, yawning from time to time. I had to admit she really earns what she gets. She eventually brought her big breasts up and used them to gently massage me, going back and forth slowly, as if she was giving me a massage. she made it take so long, and was clearly enjying herself, just smiling as she did this.

Right when i was fine with it, she sped up her pace and i sucked in my breath. I fought it the best i could, holding in my squirming and gasping, but Snow would only go faster and harder.

¨let those loose...or i will force them loose..come on..you know nobody else is watching...i wouldnt lie..¨Snow encouraged, and to prove her point went faster and harder until i let my rections loose

I finally let them loose, and Snow went her own pace again, now having a big smile.

¨whps the master? tell me...whos the master.?ˆ Snow asked as she made eye contact with me

I closed my eyes, trying to dodge the question, and she stroked me faster and harder, using my current innability to cum as an advantage.

¨You are...¨ I told smow in a small voice

She climbed up on top of me, setting her tight and wet pussy down on me and came up to give me long, wet kiss, slowly rubbing her wonderous pussy all over me, and i gave her her rections.

¨Never forget that...i told you i would show you who was master, did i not?¨ Sow asked, and i nodded my head, and i kissed her back

She then let me screw her, letting me pound into her tight pussy hard, her icy cold tightness hugging me like mercilessly, but wouldnt make me cum...it just made me feel super good for long periods of time. Snow White didnt even get bored, she just moaned quietly and closed her beautiful eyes, snuggling next to me as i fucked her, eventually just rubbing her nice ass up and down with my right hand, as she held one eye open, watching me. She always had a smile, and definately when she knew that i knew she was my master.

I heard a echoey voice as i saw Latias land next to snow.

¨Isnt that a bit harsh, fucking him for soo long..?¨ Latias asked

Snow gained a grin.

¨Would you like to try?¨ SNow asked, looking back at me for my response

i shook my head with an ´are you kidding me´ look, and Snow gave me some bounces.

¨Snow, thats not very nice...to control him like that!¨ Latias protested

Snow shrugged, and bounced on me some more, the sensation of wet rubbing making me blush and grunt yet again.

¨He really likes me...so...um going to fuck him until he falls asleep at night...no biggie...¨ Snow shrugged

Latias looked utterly shocked, but snickred and pointed at Snow.

¨She is SO naughty, but she will do that for you...¨Latias told me

Snow smiled and nodded, then layed her head on my chest, relaxing.

¨Especially if i need you to shut up...¨ Snow mumbled, and with that, me and her fell asleep

* * *

 **Well, that served as a minor plot progression chapter anyways, and i must say after experiencing ya know...cumming...for the first time, disgusting or not, i did a TERRIBLE job describing it. My bad, and now if you will kindly escuse me, i have a second new fanfic to ebgin that will run alongside this one!**

 **Moemon High 2: The Golden Destiny!**

 **Also, i will finish the first one once i finish these, and the next set of fanfic focus will be Pokemon the tale of the sun 2: the awakening, which is basically a remake of the original, and the original moemon high! Stay tuned for more fanfics from Aeromenca, or yours truly!**


	52. The adventure begins! First steps!

**Well, those first 11 chapters were literally ¨tutorial¨ chapters for now the real moemon adventure, which begins now. It is based of the Pokemon Firered Playthrough on the emlator on my tablet i am doing. SO the game will be slow, fics a bit too..but it will all be worth it now! Enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke this time to a direct challenge from Leaf.

¨I challenge you Aeromenca!¨ Leaf called, and threw out a moeball

I pried open one eye, realized what was going on, then immediately stood up, waiting for her choice. I waited for the moeball to hit the now extremely slick ground, since the ice wall had melted while me and Leaf were asleep. Leaf had on her trainers outfit, and i now had a red pokemon cap, with a blue shirt matching Leaf´s and blue jeans.

¨This will be a one on one battle! I choose you! Bulbly!¨ Leaf threw out her Bulbasaur, which emerged and lashed the air twice with confidence

I nodded at her good choice of a starter, but knew i had a good type advantage here.

¨Go Charlie!¨ I called, and threw out charlie´s Moeball, and she emerged, flexing her claws

I knew i had the type advantage, and decided to use it.

¨Charlie, Ember!¨ I commanded

Charlie spat out a small burst of fire, which hit Leaf´s Bulbasaur in the face, rather easily knocking it out

¨Wait, don't you have any better Moemon? No offense.¨ I asked Leaf, who shook her head

¨No. I'm starting again in this rough region, with that ice wall you had up melted now, we can pursue that championship...but don't think i wont be by your side now!¨ Leaf called

Leaf´s Bulbasaur managed to survive the attack, and was waiting for a command.

¨Bulbly, use tackle!¨ Leaf called and her bulbasaur tackled Charlie

I was only one command away from winning against the frickin champion.

¨Charlie, ember!¨ I commanded cheerfully, and Charlie ended the battle with a well placed ember

I jumped for joy, knowing I just beat the champion of the Kanto region. Charlie noticeably gained experience, the bar in front of me showing my position, in a weird way. The stat bar and such was basically a glowing image that you could swipe your hand through. But it was nothing really but that. And then there was a trainer rank thingy with a win-loss ratio.

Leaf´s read; rank 2 0-1

Mine read: Rank 1 1-0

I returned my moemon to its moeball, and started walking past the dewy grass where the ice wall once was, noting there were now trainers to be fought. Leaf came by my side quickly.

¨Congratulations, Aeromenca, but i won't lose again...¨ Leaf promised, holding out her hand for a fistbump

I gave her the fistbump.

¨Thanks, but beware, I'm not gonna lose again either if i can help it!¨ I promised myself, and Leaf nodded in approval

I then walked forwards with lead by my side through some tall grass. Sighting a guy in a blue outfit, i went over and talked to him.

¨Hi, i work at a local pokemon mart. We sell items there. Here, have a sample!¨ The guy informed us, then handed us both a free potion

I nodded my head. Leaf silently took the potion, giving the guy a thumbs up. I put the potion in my bags MEDICINE pocket, and then continued with my journey, as did Leaf.

¨You sure don't talk much, Leaf.¨ I told Leaf, expecting a nonverbal answer

I got a verbal one, which was honestly surprising.

¨Nah. Only to people i trust honestly.¨ That response sure boosted my self-esteem

I gave her a quick hug, which she returned, then walked further onwards towards the next patch of dewy grass.

¨You do know that your moemon you just had arent real, correct. That would be considered the insulting tutorial of sorts.

So at the moment all i have is a level 5 bulbasaur, and you a level 6 charmander...but those moemon you met are indeed still alive, as in that Snow White glaceon, and the council members and such...¨ Leaf informed me, and i did an eyeroll, now knowing it was all just a tutorial

I walked into the tall grass, and as i was in the very last patch, a wild rattata attacked me. It showed it was level three. I threw now the only moemon i had´s moeball, and charlie emerged.

¨Charlie, scratch!¨ i commanded, and Charlie scratched the rattata

The wild Rattata used tackle in response, and Charlie took the hit, not going down.

¨Scratch again!¨ I commanded, and Charlie repeated the move, taking down the Rattata to low health.

The Rattata used tail whip, and Charlie´s defense lowered.

¨finish her with one more scratch!¨ I called out, and Charlie finished the rattata, knocking her out

Charlie gained some experience, but no level up just yet. Once i had won, Leaf congratulated me and was clearly a little short on breath.

¨Whew, our first wild moemon battle. We won! Mine was a bit more rough...but Bulbly leveled up from escaping that tough battle!¨ Leaf informed me, and i nodded in approval

I called Charlie back to her moeball, clipping it back on my newfound belt. Leaf did the same, and barely three steps later another wild moemon came out to challenge us. Once again i sent out Charlie, this time to face a wild Pidgey.

¨Charlie, use scratch!¨ Charlie did as she was told, scratching the wild Pidgey

The wild pidgey retaliated with a tackle, bringing Charlie to about half health.

¨Charlie use scratch again!¨ She did so, and the Pidgey barely survived the attack, in the red in terms of health

The pidgey used tackle again, Charlie growing lower and lower on health.

¨Finish her with scratch!¨ I called, and Charlie did so, knocking her out

This time the experience grew her past level the level up, and she gained a decent level up, also learning Ember. I did s fistpump then returned her to her moeball. Leaf and i were then ready to continue, and we did so.

We walked forwards, and emerged in a new town. I saw the moemon center and walked in there to heal up my moemon and did so. Leaf did the same. I asked for a room, and the kind nurse gave me and Leaf a one bed room. She even just gave me the keys, and i walked down the hallway. I saw our room number, room 101, and opened it up. I collapsed on the bed, Leaf winking at me as she quietly shut the door with her foot.

She then came over and sat on my lap, taking off her shirt, and tossing it aside. Her skirt would follow, also to be tossed aside. That left just her bra and white panties covering up some hot prizes. Leaf leaned backwards, sticking her hand in her panties and rubbing herself slowly, giggling and sticking a finger in her mouth seductively. She then leaned on top of me, putting her head right by my ear.

¨Ready to get kinky..?¨ Lead whispered in my ear and i widened my eyes and nodded

She slowly took off my jeans and shirt, tossing them aside, to join her articles of clothing. I tossed my hat and took of my trainers belt, our bags already sitting on the desk that maintained the only other furniture in the room. I slowly took off her bra, leaving her nicely sized breasts to be mine for the taking. I leaned up, slowly and gently sucking on her left nipple, causing her to blush and giggle silently.

I knew i was in for a rough night, i could tell by the way Leaf's eyes glinted. Then i slowly and teasingly made my way down her perfectly smooth skin, pulling down her panties just enough so i could start to lick the surface of her vagina slowly, savoring the taste. Leaf moaned softly, blushing with one hand over her mouth. She squirmed a bit when i stuck two fingers into her entrance and started to finger her slowly, enjoying the feel of her warm moistness on them.

Leaf, however stopped squirming when she heard the bed start to rock noisily, instead forcing herself to moan quietly. I teased her a bit by speeding up my licking, swirling my tongue a bit, but still going rather gently and slowly. My fingers, however were pretty much jackhammering into her, and Leaf bit her lip, throwing her head back in ecstasy, enjoying my fast paced fingering. She tried her best not to moan, wishing to keep this little affair a secret, and i helped her by stopping and sitting back, my erected penis making a tent in my boxers.

Leaf leaned forwards, stroking me once as she complained about me stopping the treatment of her moist lower lips.

¨Aw...stop so soon...i guess you would want to save my stamina for the main affair, huh...¨ Leaf teasingly mocked, then quickly enveloped my length in her mouth in one fluid motion before i could respond

She never showed any mercy from the start, starting quick and powerful and never let up. Leaf bobbed her head quickly, using her tongue to massage me rather in an unorganized fashion, but it felt good nonetheless. Before too long, she let up on her pressure, leaning back onto the bedpost and spreading her legs, then used her left hand to spread her lower lips. She blushed and beckoned for me.

Leaf didn't have to tell me twice, as i instantly inserted myself inside of her, noting she still had her fingerless gloves on. I didn't wish any mercy from her, and i certainly wouldn't show any. I thrusted inside of her hard at first, and i felt her virgin barrier shatter. i quickly kissed Leaf, to silence her pain. Leaf kissed me back all willingly, and I was shocked i was her first, but i had no complaints. Leaf´s eyes teared up, as she let me go ahead and kiss her. It turned into a french kiss, and then Leaf gave me the go ahead.

I then started to pound into her, using a forceful, but not all-out thrust power, which felt amazing. Her warm Moistness enveloped my length, and I was allowed to hammer into her more lovingly than anything, as we both blushed red and moaned softly, staring into each other's eyes. TIme refused to go slowly, but that moment in the first few thrusts into her was absolutely heartwarmingly romantic, and seemed to last a lifetime. From there i can only remember the last few thrusts it took to reach my climax, and then me hilting into her, both of us releasing our semen.

After that was done, i was left to lean back and collapse on the bed, with Leaf on top of me. I couldn't recall how many thrusts were between the initial few and the last ones, but i couldn't care less. Leaf almost instantly fell asleep, and i did too after i stroked her beautiful hair a couple of times.

* * *

 **Well, that was more of a lemon and true clarification chapter than anything to be perfectly honest. The first five chapters were initial tutorials for maybe a moemon ranger fic coming up...maybe...**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


	53. Bonding time! (lemons)

**Here is two more naughty, naughty lemons for all of you pervs out there. enjoy now!**

 **Also, admittingly obvious, but i want to clarify. This isn't part of my runthrough, in fact, i stopped playing the game for the time being just so i could write these still all plot if you put it in perspective, but still naughty lemons. Just wanted to clarify that for any idiotic or smartass people who could be reading this.**

 **NOW enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Aeromenca crawled over to me, taking off and gently setting down my boxers, revealing my rock hard penis. Blushing, she took it all into her mouth at once, gagging a bit, then came back so only the head was in. Even though she was only a Pidgey, her BJ felt pretty marvelous, as she gently pressed her left wing on me for balance.

Aeromenca gave it her best effort, bobbing her head up and down slowly on my rather thick and huge length for a moemon of her size, staring me in the eyes the whole time she did so, blushing. I blushed and very softly moaned, coming out as a whisper level moan-grunt in response. Aeromenca could only give her best at a BJ, but she did a pretty good job, after she bobbed her head once, she tried to swirl her tiny tongue around my length. I looked down at her, and surveyed her long tan hair which was parted and kind of messed up due to her fighting her heart out for me today. Her soft brown eyes showed compassion and love for my ways, Aeromenca liking them very much. Her legs were spread, her hands occupied with massaging her left nipple rubbing herself. I secretly wondered if she was watching when me and Leaf had that ¨affair¨ or whatever they call it nowadays, i just call it ¨sex¨ and be done with it, that we had last night.

Aeromenca bobbed her head some more, rubbing herself with her right wing now too. Her wings came out of her back, tan and rather small at this point in time, but beautiful and majestic nonetheless. She moaned as she kept going, the vibrations giving me pleasure. FInally, she decided she had done enough, releasing me and looking up into my eyes. She never stopped massaging herself, and as i bent down, she blushed deep red and sat back, spreading her legs welcomed, even massaging me.

I said nothing, but leaned forwards and stuck my length inside of her, having to gasp a bit as her warm and extremely tight embrace welcomed me, Aeromenca gasping herself. I wasn't going to show her ANY mercy, and showed that by breaking her virginity in one swift and very hard thrust, rocking her whole body. We were in the missionary position, which allowed me to silence her with a kiss, i didn't want any nosy ass bug catchers seeing me giving my adorable little moemon a rough fucking.

She didn't kiss me back at first, deciding basically to be adorable.

¨Don't worry..i got any fights you need me in..¨ She promised, then kissed me back

The kiss actually lasted only about half a minute at max, before i could finally begin thrusting into her. ON the first after-breaking thrust, Aeromenca looked down and winced, moaning. She knew i was her master, and she clearly LOVED It. Her face said it all as i pounded my basically helpless but adorable Pidgey, the quiet sound of flesh slapping not echoing. She had smooth coverage over her tits, vagina, and ass areas, consisting warm, and soft feathers. Aeromenca was noticeably tight, and i could only thrust about half of my length in and out of her, but her wetness became more and more intense, really allowing me to hammer her. Being so small, she couldn't handle much, and i had her cum quickly, fainting with a moan as she did so.

I returned her to her moeball and let Brittany out, who blushed and giggled, which pretty much let me know she had been watching us bang. I still was nowhere near cumming, but was glad that i pretty much now owned Aeromenca, unless i chose to release her, which wasn't gonna happen.

Brittany simply sat down, spread her legs, and grabbed and stroked me. In response, i blshed, moaned and then forced myself inside of her really freaking tight vagina. Once again i chose the missionary position, thrusting SUPER hard so that she rocked hard, but only so I could spread her insides a bit, and also took her virginity.

Caterpie only required a short, about maybe ten second kiss before her pain eased away, and i could go again. I showed her way more mercy than with Aeromenca, knowing she was even smaller and tighter, and would require very gentle treatment. I went nice and slow through her uber tight and wet vagina, caterpie really lowering her head and wincing, cumming after only a few thrusts. She too fainted, and i knew she was going to be out for awhile, so i returned her to her moeball.

Still nowehere enar cumming, i remembered i hadnt had sex with Charlie yet, either. So i let her out, and she came out, and smirked.

¨Heh...you arent anywhere near done, are you?¨ Charlie asked in a whisper

I simply shook my head, and frowned. She also took a nonverbal cue, which was to sit down and spread her legs like the rest. I bent down over my third and final moemon, inserting myself, not having to thrust super hard to spread her. Charlie was so warm she could easily be considered ¨Burning¨ on her inside, but she was wet nonetheless. I would learn quickly fire types are the absolute downright most fun to fuck, especially if you really let them have it.

I thrust once hard, easily taking her virginity. Of all the things, the last thing i wouldve expected her to do is stick her claw in her lip and moan quietly. Her eyes actually teared up, so I kissed her, and she obliged. I thought for a second she might be purposevely diffucult, as I had made her work really hard, but all that did as she made VERY clear is make her love me. And she would give me the second best sex yet, second to Leaf. After about a minute, i could thrust again. I did so, this time going a bit harder than the last two, Charlie only gasping.

The both fo us blushed and gasped quietly, as i thrusted into Charlie´s correctly tight and very nicely moist vagina, the sound of flesh slapping only quiet because i still wasnt going at max power. I kept going even as i finally started to emit some pre-cum, Charlie on track with my stamina level, but only since the first two ever so slightly weakened said stamina up. As i felt my limits being reached after about maybe a half of a minute fucking Charlie, i moaned softly, blushing huge. I knew somehow Leaf was watching me, and i would actually be, unfortunately, correct as i finished up, the both of us cumming. I balled Charlie as i finished up, and as i put my jeans back up, i felt myself being hugged from behind.

It was no seret i wanted it to be Leaf, those Bug Catchers i didnt want. It was, as knew when i saw her black and white fingerless gloves.

¨So much for catching a Pikachu you naughty boy. I had a suspicion you were doing something you didnt want me to see...¨ Leaf whispered in my ear as she hugged me so tight i thought i might hack up a furball

I blushed red, knowingi as best off just letting her call me out. It is absolutely NEVER a good idea to correct a girl..EVER.

She hugged me tight, then finally let me go, but took my hand and walked me out of the forest and into the city. We then walked into the moemon center, as i healed my moemon. Leaf was a sneaky one, as she had managed to steal some of my stuff without my notice. I secretly had my lube, yes lube. e disgusted, but i knew i was gonna need that. Leaf, however clearly found this amusing. I wouldnt know until much later, but the embarassment was so big i might as well mention it now.

Leaf opened our room, and once again, there was only one bed. I was absolutely exhausted, as it was probably wayy past midnight, we hadnt slept as we ran through that forest. But i collapsed in the bed, Leaf next to me as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Aaaaand done! Done for the day. I made, what 4 freaking chapters, 3 based off the playthrough im doing, and one still based off of it, but just a lemon and slight plot progression chapter? well, over here at the moment in central time, it is 12:58. Man, im exhausted, see you all tomarrow probably on football saturday!**

 **Lots of good matchups. AEROMENCA OUT!**


	54. Dark Will

**I know youre thinking that was too quick of a story, especially with my new tablet keyboard in Aeromenca´s Moemon adventure 2, but meh. I had an opprutunity to make this series great. I had an idea, and i took it. ENJOY!**

* * *

When i woke up, i returned back from crazy land to reality. The first thing i had to do was find Green. I sat up and brought my arms in a hugging motion to my right, and found her. She audibly moaned, and i'm sure blushed, although i couldn't really see it clearly due to how dark it was. I decided i would join her by groping her big chest, which fit in my hands almost perfectly. I noted a few things about the surroundings before i continued.

Still dark as fuck, same forest it would appear.

Butterfree which apparently KOed me nowhere to be seen

Green twirling her trademark silver knife in her hand.

¨Please don't...¨ I knew exactly how i could get to her

Green spun around quietly so she faced me, and i had to stop hugging her for a moment so she could spin. I saw her smirk and blush. She also put her knife away in its holster, clipped to her waist.

¨...i can't take it any more...i want you to be mine...forever...nobody else better mess with me...¨ I heard her not even whisper, she really actually meant that

I blushed, i knew my answer. At the same time all of those sexual scenes in what i now assumed was a fucked up dream sequence made more sense. A Lot of things clicked, with all dreams having links to reality.

¨yes!¨ I wasn't gonna give her any doubt

I was going to just hug her, but she wanted it all.

¨Mm...no...put those away...and give me...this...¨ I blushed almost maroon as i actually felt her poke my already erect length

The dream sequence thing had made me believe i could feel the things going on, but i actually couldn't. I knew that near the end, the record in the making back at Brock's gym was actually Leaf. The Pallet town trainers battled it out, Green refused to do so, as did I. Her poke was soft but very button pressing, particularly the ¨turn on¨ button.

I still wore my trainers outfit. I chose a black fedora that could be worn in all seasons, a pink T-shirt with a picture of Kirby on it. Then i wore long what i realized now was just green´s skirt in disguise. I also apparently wore matching panties. My belt, which strapped in my current team of 6 moemon, my trainer card, and my moedex was securing apparently ¨my¨ skirt in place. I wore...pink slippers.

I turned to try to glare at Green, but i couldn't. I saw her snicker, then blush and moan in lust

¨Well...i never imagined that you could have been gay...¨ Green teased as she pulled the white panties i wore off and leisurely tucked them aside

I shook my head furiously in dis-agreement, not liking this at all. Green then crawled forwards, slowly burying her head in between my legs. She teasingly reached her right hand up to give me length a stroke, causing my breathing to quicken.

¨I know you did thiiis...back before we left...I would remember because i accidently got speared...¨ Green lifted her skirt up and slapped herself gently

I knew what she meant, i felt quite bad for her. SHe had apparently accidentally taken her own virginity. I smirked though.

¨Green..stop lying..¨ I scolded her in a mocking tone, reaching around and grabbing her big left breast, squeezing it

The instant i grabbed her, she slowly swallowed my penis into her mouth. I lack the words to describe how amazing it feels...all i can really say is that its like oozing pre-cum while masturbating, but have that rubbed into your penis. Then have that happen endlessly, and in a warm and cute mouth, with a tongue for additional exposure, and that's about what it would feel like.

She was good at it too, i wondered if she could have had practice. Green slowly and teasingly descended until all of my length was in her mouth. Then she gagged on it for a few seconds, bringing her head back up my shaft slowly, rubbing her tongue like she was surfing waves at a fast speed as she slowly rose. The effect was immediate, she could get me bent to her well within a couple moves.

But it feels so goooood, with her rough tongue combining with her slow head motions, and her sticky saliva. The speed difference makes it effective, and her saliva coats my shaft while her tongue exposes it with her roughness.

Meanwhile. Green moaned, still having her mouth on my shaft. I could feel the cold air hitting every part of me, which made me shiver already. Green shivered too, but from only cold. I could see her right hand rubbing herself rather at the same skill level she did me with, making herself extremely noticeably wet. I knew there was no way i could take this any more in terms of stamina, she was really letting me have it. She released me from her lips, rising so i could make eye contact with her.

Green used her two hands to gently stroke me as i stared her in her beautiful hazel eyes.

¨How...did...you...get so good?¨ I had to hurry the question up because i knew she would finish me as soon as she could

Green first tossed aside her blue T-shirt, and leaned in towards me, about to offer me those heavenly huge breasts. But first, right before i thought i might be spared, she used her right hand to stroke me a few more times. And forcefully too. The end result was that i barely kept myself from announcing my limit breach. Green smirked, letting my length go.

My length spasmed uncontrollably, as it jerked like it would if you tried to get the very last bit of urine out while at full erection. However, each time it spasmed, it shot out clear sticky fluid, or my semen. Every so often i felt a burning pain in my pipes, but not unbearable pain.

She didn't back away however, opting to slowly cross my toned body, eyeing me the whole time. My semen as a result either coated her..no wait just her. Green had clearly planned this, but it was working in her favor nicely. My semen was coating her arm and big bust i noticed. She didn't have to try to be hot, but when she tried she could freeze me.

I noticed she didn't have any of her own panties or Bra on, and then I realized the naughty trick she pulled. She did have her skirt on, my imagination made that image appear on me. She had swapped underwear and stuck a bra on me, tossing my own asides.

Green knew i had figured her out, as she sped up her rotation so i could get a shot at her for the first time more quickly.

¨Show me what you're made of, Brett...¨ She told me

I said nothing, but did blush as i gently licked her lips. She was apparently shaved down there, but you wouldn't notice. Green had deliberately made herself soaked by her own fluids.

¨Green...¨ I was interrupted

Green had draped herself so her ass was near enough to my face so that i could eat her out and finger her without too much difficulty, but also had her huge breasts lying on my length, as she looked at the ground.

¨Actually my name is Leaf...but people call me Green...they will never know the difference..hehehee!¨ She probably planned to surprise me, but i was not surprised

I smirked as i brought up my hand to stick one finger in her soaked but still tight pussy. I pistoned it in her, at the same time licking a bit quicker, lapping some of the juices which had soaked her lips up. The juices were nice and super sweet, like a fruit almost. Leaf moaned quietly, facing the ground and giving me her left hand. By giving me it, I mean she stuck it backwards outstretched, and i pulled on it, as she was clearly aiming to make this rough on herself.

¨I know...¨ I said, and made it quick because i wasn't talking until i got as much as i could

Leaf couldn't respond, but pulled her hand back up, after i had reluctantly put some of her juices on her hand. I'm pretty sure she licked it slowly, tsk-ing to see the taste. Leaf was also eating as much of my semen as she could, which was on her breasts or arm.

After that i greedily lapped up her juices on the outside, and then removed my finger, licking it free of the sweet liquid i craved. Then i stiffened up my tongue and jabbed it inside of her, still in the piston motion. Leaf looked down, her mouth no doubt wide as she moaned in a more hoarse tone.

¨You like that?¨ I managed to ask, though it was warped

Lead vigorously nodded her head, moaning.

¨D-don't stop...show me your lov-...a-ah...ahhh!¨ I interrupted her by going again, and by her increasing volume, i knew i had pushed her over her limits

Her vagina tightened on my tongue to the point where i couldn't take it out, and her cum oozed out, most of it going down her legs but some into my mouth. The instant i got some into my mouth, i was really sad that most was gone. Leaf, however, wasn't gonna see me sad, collecting all of it on her fingers, licking just her right pinky off.

Finally i got to move again, and she spun around, bringing her hands up to my face.

¨...you want some?¨ She asked me

I hope she doesn't tease me, that would be mean...

Leaf gave me her right hand, letting me suck it free of that super sweet fruity juice, Then she gave me her left hand, and once that one was clean, she stood up only briefly to dust herself off. When i stood up, she pushed me back to the ground, blushing big and kissing me.

She made sure i wouldn't forget it either, going nice and slowly, so i had no reason to move. It lasted only a little bit of time, before Leaf glanced back at her already dripping tight and wet vagina. It was right over my length. She glanced back at me, glaring into my eyes.

¨Show me that you mean that you will be mine forever...¨ Leaf said in an almost hateful tone

I smirked, narrowing my eyes. Leaf widened her eyes, knowing i was DEFINATELY gonna bring it. I slowly inserted my length inside of her, which felt good already.

¨I'm going to make you glad that you asked that...¨ I said as i thrusted

She was indeed lying, i thrusted straight through a thin veil of live flesh known as her virgin barrier. Immediately i kissed her, as her eyes teared up. I knew she would cry, after we were done, but certainly not from pain. This kiss lasted much longer, and she even stuck her tongue inside my mouth, and began to wrestle with my own.

as soon as i finally beat her tongue in a rather intense wrestling match, she broke away, and i thrusted into her. Immediately i just wanted to stare into her hazel eyes forever, and that we both did. The pleasure was more of an intense background feeling as the love between us was beginning to consume the both of us. Thrusting into her tight and warm vagina felt like a MUCH increased BJ. The juices here made my thrusts easier and had the same effect as the saliva, a pleasure enhancer. The tight walls inside of her really exposed my length to the same type of friction that i would feel if i was masturbating, but even tighter and rubbed me in ways i never thought possible.

Leaf thought so too, as we both blushed maroon, absolutely loving this and never wanting to stop. I had no intentions to, only going harder and quicker, starting to go harder first. The sound of flesh slapping began to resonate a little bit, and in response Leaf somehow managed to throw the moeball containing Charlie.

Leaf then motioned to the rest of our moeballs, and Charlie walked over and set them free. I loved Charlie, i really do. She knew it would be good if she and the rest of our moemon would only protect us. They did so, backing away so that only one moemon was near us, about 20-30 feet away, Leaf´s butterfree, who stood as an air sentry.

I never dropped my gaze i had on leaf, then going as hard and now as fast as i could, the sound of flesh slapping becoming much louder but was still muffled severely. I noticed that Zephr was absorbing almost all of the sound waves so it kept quiet. I didn't notice this as much as i figured it out, but mostly i was pre-occupied with Leaf.

Me and Leaf both blushed, both fo us knew we were close. We kissed slowly and romantically as the both of us came for only the third time, once to separate masturbations, once earlier in out little bonding experience so to speak and now. That moment lasted forever, and once it was over, I slowly stood Leaf up, and i really had intense feelings for her now.

But she Smirked, taking her skirt off of me and put it back on herself.

¨You're going nude...and im gonna make that move worth itt...¨ She said with her index finger in her mouth

With that, she tackled me to the ground, and we fell asleep in each other´s embrace.

* * *

I awoke slowly, prying open one eye as slow as I curled up. Then I beheld Leaf standing up tall, waiting for me to arise. I lay down on the ground. I could have shut my eyes if I wanted to, but I didnt. Leaf noticed me up and winked at me.

¨Would you like to see a show..?¨ Leaf asked me with a blush and a slight grin

I nodded my head, eyes wide. I knew a show by Leaf wouldnt disappoint

¨Viewer disrecretion seriously NOT advised...¨ Leaf told me as she spun around

She then bent over, and was beginning to stretch. As in gym class stretches. I already had the usual morning wood, but Leaf made sure that it wouldnt go away anytime soon. I already had a nosebleed from the first basic ¨touch your toes¨ stretch. I watched with my buttons being pressed like last night and every part of me liking ALOT.

She sat down onto the ground, stretching to reach her right foot, using both of her hands to do so. Then after she purposevely gave me a bit to stare and get turned on, she switched to her left leg. I got a good view of her un-screwed bootyhole.

Leaf stood up, stretching for the sky, and reaching with her hands. Her butt cheeks touched as she did this. So far i was loving every second of it, but I had a feeling I might be doing a few things for her later on. I didnt care though, sounded good to me. Leaf then did a shifting stance stretch, using her legs to sway back and forth. Wonderous views of all cylinders through this, oh i was LOVING every second of it. Then came when she turned around, doingone of those arm-cross stretches. Not any particular special views, but i saw Leaf blush and i could see up her skirt.

Then she stopped, yawning and doingone final strretch, a simple arm-pull wake-up stretch. I pinched my nose as i stood up too.

But we still had to call out moemon back to their balls. Which meant, well they were already inside them. So i put my belt back on my waist and prepared to go. Then me and Leaf walked out of the forest, but first put on our shirts. Then our underwear. Finally we headed out of the forest and back into Vermilion city.

* * *

Once i got into Vermilion City, i headed to the moemon center to heal my moemon. From there me and Leaf both headed to the route to the east of the city. We both took on some trainers. Leaf watched my techinique as i took them on. First up was an Ekans coached by a youngster. Since Parah had a dis-advantage, i swapped her out to Rachel. Rachel took a glare and got paralyzed. But she got the job done with a Hyper Fang, ending the battle.

Parah leveled up, so i swapped the order so Maddy was in front.

Next up was a Gamer that coached first up was a poliwag. I sent out Maddy to take her on.

¨Bullet seed!¨ I called, and got 3 hits, enough for a KO

He sent out next his Horsea without a word, and i stayed with Maddy.

¨Maddy, use Karate Chop!¨ I commanded, and i got a lucky critical hit, resulting in a KO

I won now two in a row right with Leaf right next to me watching my every move.

I found an Awekening, which i put in my bag´s medicine pocket. I then continued on to my third challenge. Leaf had been trailing behind me, defeating the trainers herself. She was quick as i said, she made quick work of the trainers and caught back up.

The third challege was from an engineer. I once again had swapped since Maddy had also leveled up. this time it was Rachel in front. .

The third challenge was from a Engineer. First he sent out a magnemite. Seeing a type dis-advantage, I swapped into Charlie. She took a thundershock upon entry. I had her use ember, easily KOingthe magenemite. Next was another Magnemite. Another OHKO. Finally was a Magneton. I used ember and almost had 3 straight OHKOs but no such luck. Instead i got almost it and a burn. Charlie took another thundershock. Then with the burn damage, i had her finish up with scratch. i move on again.

I then proceeded to beat 6 more trainers all with similar moemon on their side. I had to go back and heal my moemon at the moemon center since both Zephr and Maddy had fainted. Leaf stuck by my side every stepof the way. Both of us were a little un-interested in digletts cave. Id seen it there and back yadi yada, and Leaf wanted to finish this route of trainers up. We walked to the moemon center, and after i heled my moemon, Leaf polished up the route with me, only 1 more trainer to beat.

We walked through teh connecting gate, but there ws a snorlax in the way, so we turned around and headed back through the tall grass and trainer infested route 12, once again healingup our moemon. zephr learned Wing Attack thank Arceus too.

At the end of our little session, my team had this:

Parah lv 21

Maddy lv 21

Rachel lv 21

Zephr lv 21

Charlie lv 25

Darla lv 29

And Leafs team like this:

Butterfree lv 24

Pidgeotto lv 25

Charmeleon lv 27

I had already taken down one vermilion gym trainer the day before Leaf attacked. Now i had a couple more to go and a badge to win. Me and Leaf saw the tree in out way. I had Rachel cut it down, and we then walked around to see this colossal gym. I kissed Leaf shortly, as she returned it, then we both walked in, searching for a 3rd and 2nd gym badge.

* * *

 **Gonna end this here. Nobody is going to see this until a lONG time from when i have written it or 10/12/15...**

 **welp, AEROMENCA out...**


	55. Celadon Gym, Rocket Hideout

**Here we go then...oh, yeah, been busy with school and stuff, so that's why I haven't even been noticeable for the last 2-3 months or so. Got a nice review for the original moemon adventure that made me very happy. Thanks drunkenturtles!**

* * *

Me and Lead headed into the underground path, the path being dark. Me and Leaf recieved a message via our modexes. It was from my cousin Purple, announcing a wedding...oh gosh...

I showed the message to Leaf, who roaned in unison with me. We had just emerged from the Underground path too. I found a wepaer berry, immediately heading into Celadon city.

First i healed my exhausted but excited moemon, who were ready for the gym challenge. I explored the city, finding an ether. I went into the back entrance of one building, climbing flight after flight of stairs until i got an eevee from a guy who claimed to know everything. I named her Winona since i figured i could use a water stone and use her as a valuable team member. I got some tea from an old woman who coculd only be reached from the front of the same building.

I thought of those Saffron city guards, smirking a bit. At the same time, me and Leaf headed into the department store. Both me and her found some dressy clothing for her wedding, looking very hot im sure. I sighed and tucked the outfits away in Leaf´s bag. I then stocked up on medicine items, and after that sold some junk from my bag at the next level to buy one fire stone, water stone, and thunderstone. Then i explored the more residental places, with Leaf sighing and looking dreadful.

First i took the gym challenge on, having to cut trees twice to get there. I saw an old man looking in. Chuckling at his patheticness, i headed into there. There were certainly trainers EVERYWHERE. The first lass scolded me for being too rough. I turned to look at her and nonverbally express that i could give her MUCH worse. The Lass only blushed but did some dirty things for me. MOst of the lasses were really cute brunettes with kind personalities and nicely sized bust, and this one was no different. I resisited the urge to tackle her rather tal 5 foot 6 frame, including her brown eyes, red t-short, short skirt, and cute boots...

I actually did it, but not for very long, and only because Leaf gave me a nice shaft squeeze to remind me we were in the middle of a gym challenge. but then Leaf noticed all the girls who had noticed this and had chosen to give absolutley no fucks that not only was a boy in their gym, not only was he being controlled by his urges...but he would bang this lass senseless if nobody cared. The Leaf turned slowly to me, smirkingand pushing me into the Lass, while she went off to battle her way to the gym leader.

I saw nothing more than a blur of various colors, followed by my face being buried in the Lass´s breasts, and i mean literally my mouth which was forced open by all of the beauty that Leaf possessed closed as i fell on top of her, knocking us down. After that this Lass quietly gave me her name and then proceeded to give me the most unforgettable gym experience for quite awhile.

¨my name is Megan...¨ She spoke quietly, then grabbed my jeans and pulled them off of my legs

I turned to see that old man was absolutly GONE by now, probably off to go do some naughty things with himself. Yuck.

Anyways, Megan quickly stripped me of my lower body clothing, and grabbed my shaft, refusing to let my mouth´s attention leave her breasts the whole time. I saw her buckle over a bit when i started to suck on it carefully, having to let up for a second as she threw off her shirt. From there the only thing i could feel was the strokingof my large shaft and the smooth and soft texture of the breast i sucked upon.

I had a blush that refused to leave, as did Megan. She moaned quietly and rubbed herself slowly with her other hand. I kept sucking ymself even as Megan gave me reason to moan softly myself. I basically forced myself to suck harder as she gave me a handjob. She went nice ad slowly, really drawing out the maximum amount of pre-cum from my long shaft. I looked down as i bit onto her nipple from the pleasure i was receiving, earning a bigger blush, a long moan and them warm, sweet milk into my mouth. I blushed red as i swallowed it, enjoying its sweet taste and smooth texture.

Megan was having fun as apparent in her expression, which was a pleasured smirk and a big blush. SHe waited until i drew away, panting a bit before she took off her white panties, which were visably drenched, stroking me a bit faster, making a hole with her thumb and pointer finger, stroking teh area right below my tip. That was the most sensitive area, and i looked downwards and grimaed, my body starting to squirm out of my control. I blushed as this only encouraged her to use more force.

I was literally shooting out Pre-cum virtually nonstop, managing to cover her perfect frame with clear and sticky fluid. She giggled, and then gave a more evil smirk as i blushed and hung my head over. Then she leaned down, bringing her other hand, which was now coated in juices, and stuck it into my mouth. I blushed and sucked on her hand, letting her long arms allow her to go low on me. And low enough to finish my stamina off with one long lick from base to tip. Then i lost it, blushing hard and squeezing my eyes shut, my penis twitching repeadely as it coated Megans mouth really, with its semen, which she prompty gobbled.

By this point, Leaf had sat down near us, brandishing her new badge, as Erika walked past, taking no notice of me literally giving one of her gym trainers the time of their lives. As she walked past, Megan slithered up to me, spreading her legs as wide as she could, her left one sticking nearly straight into the air. I insterted myself, enjoying her ¨oh...¨ and her blush as i entered all the way. Then i got closer to her, until i could forcefully close her legs and start thrusting into her, making sure that slapping noise was there from the start. Megan rolled over, blushing and moaning, so that i could pound er hard with more leverage, both of us lying on our sides.

She also poked the ground, her eyes tearing up. I didnt feel a barrier shatter, but i knew somehow she was hiding something from everyone here. I just felt it. Nonetheless, i felt her tightness, which was almost literally unreal. She literally squashed me with her walls beign so tight, physically making me have to really earn to thrust in and out. She was also very wet too.

The tightness was slathering me with all the juices she made in that short time, which was absolutely ridiculous. Megan kept me occupied, and effectively herself, although i knew she was in pain from the way her breath was shortened.

¨H-h-hmph...th-this...i-is n-nothing...com-compared t-to th-that horr-horrid giov-giovanni!¨ Megan stuttered all the while some tears went down her face, but she proved to be tough, forcing herself to stop

my eyes widened, i had a bad feeling about why she knew Giovanni.

¨Have fun in the game corner...beat that grunt in front of the poster, flip the switch...tell him that I sent you...heheheh...¨ Megan then gave the hand whirl

I leaned near her, using one hand to bring her petite and well-toned legup to her head, picking up my speed. I had never fucked a girl who was this tight, and i would question why i hadnt been. The tightness squaashed me, making it diffucult but rewarding to pound into Megan, with her wetness doing nothing. Her wetness afcted as the protective coating, slathering onto me and making it difficult to stop or do anything but actually moan, which was weird for a guy, blush big and go harder.

The slapping became loud as i heard Megan moan herself, bending over her head from pleasure.

* * *

From Megan´s POV

 _Ohhhhhhhh...thats so n-niceeee...i will keep this in mind when i decide to do a little something im sure the region will NEVER forget...hehehehe...he has no idea...about my real identity, job, or position, and definately doesnt know that this will likely be the only reason i spare him...and his girl._

 _i am not Megan the lass...but rather Purple the pokemon master...hahahahah...and that wedding...im going to have to pretend like it never was planne...i meant to kill the guy now giving me certainly the time of my life...ahhhhhhhh...yes...come on...give me some more..._

 _Hmph, and to think this is my cousin of all things...but no matter, i wont have to worry about rules for very much longer. My team is set, Team Purple Wrath...and they will do bidding far worse than that of Giovanni´s team rocket. They will conquer this whole region and teach the world what it means to suffer...but i will have to wait...unfortunatly until Orange, Yellow, Red, Blue, and Leaf beat Giovanni...which will be at the 8th gym..._

 _But then i must prepare my hardest and get thing set up before i can use my plan. By that time, those 5 will be at their absolute strongest, and i might find myself having to fight off the very 5 heroes that made it so i could take over much, muuuch later onwards...and then Team Ozone, besides that bitch of a theif Green...argh..._

 _Green, that girl who is older than even the likes of Orange and his gang...or excuse me, Brett and his gang..poor thing doesnt even know who he REALLY is...oh well...me and Green are the true oldest, being 21...heh. Well Orange...youve at least earned yourself a shot at winning over my heart later onwards..and possibly cap off...your battling days..._

* * *

Back from Brett/Orange´s POV

at that point i really sped up and let her have it, that sound of loud slapping becoming the music i was jamming out to. I blushed beet red, especially when Erika returned, still opting to ignore us. I felt my limits being reached, as Megan´s head was hunched over, loud pleasured moans escaping. I hilted myself once i felt my gut wrench, as Megan looked up into the sky, gasping in an anti-climatic moemnt as she came with me, blushing while glancing back at me.

Once i was done releasing, I put all my clothing back on, making sure Abby was in front of my party. Leaf left to go heal her moemon, and what i thought was strange is how Megan put her clothes back on, then waved with four fingers at me as she very clearly left, and she looked like she had no plans of comingback. Nonetheless, i went ahead and demolished the ensuing rather ridiculous 8 gym trainers, having Abby grow to level 26, learning take down and forgetting roar, also having Zephr level up to level 27, and Charlie to level 29.

I then left quickly to heal and come straight back, immediately challenging Erika, who claimed she wouldnt lose. I made sure Charlie was in front

¨GO Victreebel!¨ She called as she sent her really odd looking moemon out

¨Lets go Charlie!¨ I said as i sent her out

¨Use ember!¨ I called, and what was still Charlie´s only fire type move did decent damage

¨Stun spore!¨Erika called and suddenly i had to hold my nose to avoid being paralyzed

Charlie was paralyzed, and once the spores were gone, I cried my displeasure in a VERY unhappy growl.

¨Use acid!¨ Erika got even a critical hit on her acid attack

¨USe ember again!¨ I called

Charlie was unable to move from her paralysis.

¨Use acid! again.¨ Erika called

More purple fluid dropped Charlie´s health.

¨Charlie ember!¨ still no response

I sighed and used one of my super potions on Charlie.

¨Use acid again!¨ Yet more acid

¨And again!¨ Charlie was back to low on health

¨Use ember!¨ I saw Charlie visibly express extreme frustration as she used her attack, killing the Victreebel.

Erika returned her Vicrteebel.

¨Come back Victreebel! Go Tangela!¨ Erika called as she switched

The tangela gave me a nosebleed, it was pretty cute. It was maybe 4 foot 7 inches, and had bue eyes. Her hair was made up of green vines. She had her entire ody besides her red booted feet covered in black legging material, which truly highlighted her C cups. She noticed me holding my nose as i swapped out too, not uttering a word.

Charlie returned, Abby came out.

¨You like this? Psh. Erika´s tangela called to me, slapping herself with an appearing vine

¨Emver!¨My command was rather diluded as i had to pinch my nose now

Abby used emBer, and managed to bring Tagela to almost defeat.

ˆUse ingrain!¨ The Tangela rooted itself

Abby turned around to face me, as i blushed and removed my hand, knowingthe ever loyal and super duper hot literally and sexually puppy would give me some if i so wished it.

¨Again!¨ I called, and she gave me a nice and hard shaft swipe, making the tent in my jeans shift a bit

Abby used her ember, looking like she couldnt care less about the battle, easily KOing the tangela. Then she licked my shaft. I patted her head, bending down.

¨Later...im swapping, but that was cute.¨ I told her as i pet her soft fur

¨Come back Tangela! Lets go Vileplume!¨ Erika called as she made yet another switch

Then i quietly swapped into Zephr.

¨Use wing attack!¨Zephr easily landed first

¨Use stun spore!¨ Yet another paralyzed moemon

¨Use acid!¨ The attack did nothing

¨Use wing attack!¨ Zephr finished Erika

I silently took my badge and the ensuing TM, then went to the moemon center, healing my moemon. I re-met up with Leaf, then headed to go raid the rocket hideout.

First i grabbed a coin case from some guy in a diner, and got a chance to see my Charlie´s middle finger flash at some non-battling rocket grunts.

THEN we headed into the game corner, defeating the grunt ´guarding´ the poster with ease. I pressed the switch behind the poster, revealing a staircase. Me and Leaf then went down into the hideaway, as we then had to battle grunt after grunt while making our whay through the hideout.

We passed plenty of dizzying panels, I made sure to get every item as me and Leaf used each other as stabilizers, grabbing whatever we chose to stablilize outselves. It wasnt dirty at first, but when Leaf tripped over herself and accidentally groped my shaft as she fell down, I felt my urges get to me. I bent down and slapped her right but cheek hard, which got her back up, with a bigblush on her face.

From there it was literal groping every spin panel, luckily there were PLENTY left. After that we battled our way down to the rocket grunt holding the lift key, as we beat him he dropped it. Leaf grabbed it without a word, kicking him in the crotch then grabbing my hand and sticking the key into the hole, allowing us to go down to B4 floor. In front of us was a orange gate guarded by two rocket grunts.

At this point we had found an Escpae rope, a moon stone, a useless X speed, a TM12 Taunt, a super potion, a hyper potion, a TM 21, a calcium, a pair of blackglasses, a max ether, a TM49, and a rare candy.

We had battled a total of 8 rocket grunts by now. We were still unbeaten. The two grunts were a bit better, and had two fully evolved moemon, but were no different, they went down with the rest. Then me and Leaf, who chose to squeeze my hand and head into there with me, battled Giovanni. Charlie was first, as she hated Team Rocket.

I silently sent her out.

¨Go Onix...¨ Giovanni called as he sent his rock snake out

¨Use metal claw!¨ i called

The attack didnt do as muhc as i had hoped

¨Use bind!¨ The onix wrapped itself around charlie, who very visibly was growingwet and more apparently pissed

¨Use seismic toss!¨ Charlie tosse the onix into a wall, but the bind effects were still there

¨Harden!¨ The onix´s defenses got more sturdy...

I motioned for Charlie to come to me for a moment.

¨After this i want to be fucked hard...¨Charlie whispered in my ear

¨Seismic toss!¨ I quickly commanded, KOing his snake

Önix return. Go Rhyhorn!¨ A prettier moemon appeared, but still was visibly evil

I swapped to Maddy.

¨Use karate chop!¨ The move brought the rhyhorn down to almost KO

¨Tail whip!¨ The Rhyhorn spun around and slapped her booty hard before wiggling it

She spun back around smirking and smiling, although Giovanni didnt look happy at ALL.

¨Finish with Seismic toss!¨ Maddy chucked the Rhyhorn into a wall, and Giovanni sighed and walked over to get in her face

I noticed Giovanni wasnt all bad, he treated his moemon alot better than how i figured some people would I also noticed his Rhyhorn´s body suit had been ripped. Giovanni whispered something in his Rhyhorn´s ear, rubbing her through the rip at a fast pace. His Rhyhorn moaned softly, and nodded as she was returned to her moeball.

¨go Kangaskhan!¨ He switched

I stayed in.

¨Tail whip!¨ No slap or any smiles

¨use karate chop!¨ she landed the hit

i noticed it was going to take 4 hits this time.

Giovanni thrust his hand forwards, and another tail whip was used.

¨Again!¨ closer

¨Use bite!¨The move did a scary amount for being inneffective

¨Again!¨ One more hit, just one more

¨use tail whip!¨ Another one, ok

¨use seismic toss!¨ Maddy finished the job

She also leveled up to level 28.

Giovanni fled, leaving a silph scope behind as me and Leaf sheilded our eyes. We beheld a primeape, being now 5 foot 10, having a long tan dress, thick muscules, anger apparent, now weilding gray cuffs around her wrist and brown boxing gloves on both hands. She had orange eyes, and spiked tan hair with spiked ears as well.

She wanted to learn rage, but i said no. From there i garbbed the scope, then headed out. I defeated two final rocket grunts, then noticed every member of my team had gained a level. Zephr the last and learning confuse ray instead of supersonic. Finally, me and Leaf healed our moemon, deciding to head to the pokemon tower again.

* * *

 **Ugh...a wedding this weekend...welp, cant be helped. wish me luck(im not getting married xD) and aeromenca out!**


	56. Hot Trainer SexRandomness

**I worked on this only when i was horny...**

 **(gonna be fucking random, ok.)**

* * *

ZZ...

Everyone thinks me a good boy, the type of ranger that wouldnt fuck anything just because i LOVE to fuck fuck and fuck some more. And yet here I was, banging a totally innocent schoolgirl. I got pussy and ass daily. My motto was that if you were horny, come get some of my 10 inch meat. This schoolgirl was anything but young. She wore today just her white school shirt and her black skirt. Nothing underneath. I had so far managed to get her to kiss me, and i could sense she loved more than the thick meat which crazed to fuck hard bewteen my legs. She had EE cup breasts easy, and also had long brown hair, matching hazel eyes and all the time in the world.

¨Im free all of today...¨ Caitlyn said as she took my huge meat into her mouth, sucking on it

She was a very good girl, skilled in BJs. I however had forgotten about a certain blonde that didnt like me fucking whoever i pleased.

* * *

¨Brett! Get over here right this instant!¨ I heard my boss call...wait

I jered awake form my naughty dream. I noticed i was still nude from when i was masturbating earlier. I quickly got up and ran over to go confront her. The old Yellow was my boss. She was cute and i liked her personality, i really did. She was sweet and rather laid back, but aNd harsh discipline that she wasnt afraid to do. Every ranger respected her, and I especially regretted dozing off...

 _Wait a second, ha! what an ironic dream and segment..._

¨On your knees...¨ Yellow commanded in her harsh tone

I didnt question her, but i knew her punishment would be harsh.

¨Perhaps you would like me to show you what that you were doing feels like?¨ She asked fearlessly

I couldnt believe my ears. My cheif was frickin 5 foot 7, with long blonde hair extending past her shoulders. She always wore her tan straw bonnet, and had small breasts, with an only slightly curved ass, but she had a bit to grow...but she didnt. she was all done for now. Most looked over her with a ¨pssh¨ but i really saw the internal jewel in her. Normally she wore an orange and black dress extending well past her knees, purple boots, a net, and a brown belt for her moemon. Today she wore only a brown bra, a black jacket and a short brown skirt. She was never ever without her pikachu, sure enough it was there, just...at her feet.

¨You dont even have to say anything, just come here and sit by my feet if you want me to, stay ther if you dont.¨ Yellow told me

I feel like most would have just sat there and been afraid of this, but i was truly fearless myself, which is why i decided to be a pokemon ranger. I crawled over and looked up at her by her feet. I did see just how fearless she was.

¨Yellow...¨ I was about to ask her

She bent down, and gave me a kiss on the lips. Again most wouldve been disgusted. MY heart jumped out of its sockets from having this happen to me, and all becaue i accidentally feel asleep masturbating. She was absolutely beautiful in my opinion, witih her only other article of clothing in her black jacket being tossed asides.

¨TIme to learn...¨ She whispered, her hazel eyes gleaming in the sun

Yellow then bopped my nose playfully, but i would only get the chance to look briefly before she descended down and put my length into her mouth. It felt like heaven in a little cup.

¨Y-you look s-so young, Yellow...¨ I told her, and she smirked as she did her thing

Yellow slowly bobbed her head on my length, coating it with saliva. I started to emit pre-cum rather easily, and would squirt it off for awhile, but it took work to get me past my limits. I knew Yellow would be more than willing enough to do said work. Yellow started using Her tongue to simulate the shaft, looking up and making eye contact with me. I thought she was cute, and quickly changed to sexy as had apparently been fingering herself this entire time.

Yellow wasnt gonna do much but give me ¨teh feels¨or so i thought as she pulled back. But then she grabbed my head and put it up her skirt with a blush and without a word. I automatically assumed i should start licking, and lick i did. It was awkward at first, licking this...thing..but then it isnt so weird and you taste some of the juices. Once i tasted the juices which were actually nice and sweet, i went straight to stiffening my tongue up and ticking it inside of that crevice and entrance of hers, causing Yellow to gasp in pleasure. I wasnt able to do that for very long, and i would understand why soon enough.

Yellow again forced me away, and this time she hopped onto my lap, putting me inside of her and holy hell...did it feel fucking amazing. Nice and tight, wet too. Like a wet massage for something that has alot of nerves in it. Which is the scientific way of saying it felt fucking great! And then she bounced on me.

Her lower lips hugged me in the perfect way, keeping their tightness as its wetness and wamrth hit me, making it about 3 times as effective as regular masturbation. And i was loving this very much, definately willing to do it again even. I was breathing very heavy and starting to feel overheated, and definately squirming in pleasure, blushing big all at the same time. Yellow moaned audibly, blushing herself and probably breathing heavily and stuff too. We clearly had the same limits as the intstant i felt it coming, she slammed herself down on me hard, that loud fesh slap resonating a bit.

My length was clamped in while I came by a seemingly random clamping of Yellow´s Vagina We both came, the cum mixing before i was finally allowed to move again. I panted heavily, and Yellow collapsed onto my lap. But Yellow looked yup into my eyes.

¨May i perhaps have as much fun with you as i please?¨ Yellow asjed quietly, i knew this is her way of asking me basically to pound her nonstop

I nodded my head in total agreement, spinning her around and pushing myself into her ass hard, managing to spread it so i could fit in there. Her ass ws super tight, hugged me almost mercilessly. I had to truly force myself in there with naerly brutal thrusts that visibly spread her asshole wide. Yellow moaned long and low, looking towards the sky as i stretched her backdoor wide open. I found myself climbing on top of her so i could gain the leverage nessecary to continue pounding her super tight ass. I hadnt noticed my heavy breathing and occasional grunts, but i had noticed Yellow´s loud moans.

I was truly having a pleasured time, my shaft was in heaven, Yellow was in heaven, and i was mercilessly banging the cheif in command of all ranger operations. I pounded into her ever harder, and blew myself into her ass. But as i thought my orgasm was all alone, none other than a certain normaly mute champion swung by. Her name? Not who you would expect...but Green..not Leaf, Green as in the theif that steals then runs for it. She looks almost indentical to Leaf...

¨Well hello...Orange and Yellow.¨ Green siad my real name, the one i used as my title

Green quickly rubbed Yellow in a motion so swift i thought she was gonna really hurt me or Yellow. But aparently she had a sexy side, that was just as overwhelming as her theivery side. Green managed to make her cum out of her asshole, not only that, but collapse Yellow onto the dusty ground. Green revealed she had managed to make her double orgasm, and do it hard too, as i felt. I had to wiat it out, it took awhile.

When i finally got free, I literally crashed straight into Green. I had expereience chasing the bitch down by now...but she made no move, and specifically stood tall and firm when i ran into her, stopping me in my tracks. I was the one on the ground looking up at Green now.

Green was the same height as Leaf, even, at the same height I was, 6 feet tall. She had the same frame, and wore the same Blue t-shirt and super short red skirt. But her eyes were green hence her name whereas Leaf´s were Yellow, and besides her aptitude for stealing and naughty things, she also apparently wore no underwear under her skirt.

Green bent down quietly and as slow as a snail for her usual standards. She sat on my lap and leaned backwards, using her hands to support her weight. I saw her sit her clearly tight lower lips on my head, slowly easing them inside of there. She was really, reaaally tight, so much so she had to really sit herself down on me so i would fit. Her tightness felt amazing compressing down on my length so, especialy with how wet she was quickly getting on top of it all.

Green grimaced and her breathing became heavy as she managed to sheath all of my shaft. She then leaned back forwards, and putting her hands onto the ground next to us, started to slowly and steadily bounce herself on me, her tightness making me blush and literally force my eyes shut from how good it felt. She knew exactly what i was thinking, im sure.

 _...ohh i shouldve done this all those times i knocked her down..._

She must have, because she sped up dramitically, and forced my eyes open from pure ectasy. All i could do was hangmy mouth open with her nad utter small gasps at the intense pleasure. I couldnt even squirm anymore, it was that pleasureful. I could see how much my shaft had stretched her, but i figured she would remain just as tight as she is now, and Green clearly was loving every second of this. She definately wasnt the girl you wanted to mess with on a regular basis, she would and most certinly would whip your ass, and then mug you to make you hate her. For whatever reason she REALLY liked to toy with me...

I felt my gut being wrenched as Green sat back and sraddled her big breasts, squirting her milk in my face as she bounced pretty hard on me, the tightness making it very diffulcult to focus on being mad. She didnt even snicker or utter one word like i figured she would, she only slammed herself down onto me twice more, moaning quietly and slowly leaning down on top of me.

I must say, i knew now just how awkward it was to be having Green anywhere near you, like Red. But to have her LIKE what youre doing? ...now thats something else.

¨You can stop roleplaying now.¨ I heard Leaf´s voice call

I looked over at her, Yellow was asleep as in KOed, and i was about to give Green punishment she could NEVER EVER forget. Leaf was all alone, and i knew a way to give both of them a naughty time.

I simply raised my arm into the air, and both of them became bound in an extremely sexual way. Green was especially bound, i wanted her especially never to forget. they both had blindfolds over their eyes. Their hair was beatiful, both of theirs. I left their mouth open so i could facefuck them if i wished. I didnt cover their ears either, i knew they wouldnt fight this, if anything they would co-operate and let me punish them.

Green had her hands tied behind her back, as she wore white arm-braclets that strapped together so tightly not even a Bisharps head axe coulld cut through them. I had Green compltely nude, other than a few full articles of clothing. She only had long white leggings, with her skirt blown upwards. I knew Green liked it when she was expose anyways, so all else i had to do was lift her legs straight up into the air so they bent over back behind her head, and tie them up with Ariados string. So basically i had Green in one of the sexiest positions where i could fuck her the absolute hardest, and she couldnt do anything about it.

She looked like she wouldnt do anything with cooperate, as she made not even the slightest notion to run away. I knew i was about to have alot of fun. I didnt really bind Leaf up besides giving her a blindfold, but she had her celestial vision. I could shut off Green´s powers, usually only to make sure she couldnt do anything but recieve naughty punishment.

Leaf glanced at me, smirking as she snapped her own fingers, nothing. I eyerolled, only...welp. Yellow did it for her, probably weak form double orgasming in that little sex roleplay we did before shit got real. I just couldnt move was all, literally my legs were spread so my penis was in full view. I felt Leaf slap each of my legs, giggling, smirking and blushing as she did so.

I knew she would fuck me good and hard, and i was exactly right. She slammed herself down onto my length, easily sheathing it inside of her. It stretched her as it stretched Green, as they were both permantely tight enough so only one of us six could even dare fit inside of her, and because our powers allowed us to. Leaf lowered her head, grimaced and moaned as i stretched her wide. I moaned myself, blushing and reaching around with my arms and massaging Leaf.

She moaned and put her hands on my own, keeping me going for a second before starting to bounce roughly. Green liked to take it slow so specifically I really appreciated her tightness. In doing so she made herself really have to dig into her toughess, to them, we felt like monster dicks, and really we were. I had a 10 inch long one, and thankfully i dont know or care about the other guys. Leaf, anyways loves to slam herself down so both her and usually me were moaning out loud instead of breathing heavily.

We moaned, and blushed, especially me when she spun around so she could stick her tongue into my mouth that hung open from pleasure. Leaf loked back at her incredible ass, being plump, firm, and bubbly, massaging me with it. Or basically, bouncingso my cock rubbed against her, and her ass looked huge, going diagonal with her bouncing. The both of us blushed and gasped, unable to do much but enjoy this, and really the best part for me is that im the one whos supposed to do this.

¨Power¨doesnt just mean physical strength...

Leaf pouded herself hard enough so her ass became red with how hard she bounced. Finally she took me all the way to the very tip slowly, bouncing slowly and deliberatly so all the wet stuff rubbed against me and her in a way we both teared up from the pleasure. THis usually happened when Green decided she wanted me to cry for whatever reason, she ALWAYS gets that. She did this about 5 or 6 times, really taking her time. Both of us gasped, then released a single tear as we climaxed, Leaf sheathing my shaft.

I panted as i climaxed, feeling the semen´s ripping pulling feeling as it came out, mixing with Leaf´s own warm juices. Personally i found it hard NOT to stare at Leaf, she was beautiful for sure. Leaf slowly unsheathed me, and then only when she let me was i able to crawl over to Green, and give her a nice kiss on the lips. I knew she might bite me or something like that, she didnt, instead she opten to kiss back, clearly very horny already if the juices literally soaking her vagina and the ground beneath her were any indication.

I took back my mouth and replafced it with my thick and lonng cock, forcing her to take every last inch in, using the back of her head to force her to suck me off hard and roughly rather than her hair. Green moaned as she cooperated wholeheartedly, her vagina starting to soak my foot with its nonstop juices. This only encourgaed me to fuck her as hard as i could, literally pounding myself into her face. I didnt want to end in there very badly, but i coud have sex as much as i wanted and cum as much as i wanted without hurting when i did so. So when i felt another release, i gave Green a sweet surprise my letting her gulp down my semen. She definately did so, licking her lips when she was done.

All the while i had failed to notice Leaf wasnt just watching and masturbating, i should know better. She wrapped around my backside, easting my asshole out as i pulled my dick out, giving her big breasts a slow lick, before showing her no mercy. I wanted her to love being punished, she already did, all three of the girls loved being punished by me. Red and Blue would literally scold them and force them to battle pokemon. Boriiing..wow. Show em a good time idiots.

I sucked on her nippled roughly, earning an almmost endless streamm of milk. I waited until it stopped then moved over to her other breast, sucking some out of that one too. The milk was sweet and delicious, especally when it was accompanied by pleasured moaning out of a pretty girl.

 _No matter how horrible she acts..she still is pretty..._

I must have stupidly forgotten that she could read my mind whenever the fuck she wanted.

 _Th-thanks...that was nice...and dont take it back.._

I wasnt going to, it was pointless. instead i built on this by beginning to eat her out, beginning with the tongue stiffen and delve, even that requiring slight lip parting, both Leaf and Green were so tight nothing but I could part them. And part them i did, and as often as i could manage, no point wasting sex drives. My tongue tasted only pure sweet almost strawberry mango flavered juices, i knew internally Green was better than Leaf in terms of kindness, but i would never tell her that.

 _aw...thats nice...also i can read your mind you dumbass._

 _oops._

 _psh. Typical, say oops._

 _Nyeh. slurp slurp._

That ended the small telepathic conversation, mostly literally by me starting to thrash my tongue about, Green losing her ability to do anything but gasp and hang her mouth open, blushing bright red with me and being unable to squirm had to take it. I knew she coldnt, i only went harder on her as she reached her maximum, her delicious sweet cum rewarding my tongue for its effort.

I sighed as I leaned back on my hands, looking up into the sky with a sight smirk on my face.

¨Ya know, everytime i do one of these, i generally wonder if i will ever get much of any in real time...¨ I mumbled something that i soon realized was basically random as fuck, but meh, who cares?

* * *

The legendary pokemon/moemon trainer Orange/Aeromenca walked slowly up the summit of mount silver, ready to face his ultimate test. He checked his bag to make sure his supplie were totally in stock, which they were, sort of. The trip had not been an easy one, no trip up the summit of a mountain ever was. With the blizzard blowing in his face and the wind howling around him, Orange took unsteady steps through the whiteout that was his vision.

A roar was heard very nearby. Gulping and slowly turning around, Orange came face to face with his worst nightmare and his pretty much immenant doom. He was thrown off the side of the snowy mountain after being sexually abused.

* * *

 **Dont ask why or what this is, i dont even know, but hope you pervs enjoyed anyways. Keep being sexeh! ;)**


	57. Blooper 1: Expedition Society Sex

**¨Like super mario 64 bloopers, but with that aeromenca touch!¨...yeah, preapre yourselves for some retardedness xD**

* * *

 **Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon Blooper- expedition society sexual bonding**

 **storyline by: Aeromenca (who else? -_-) FEEL FREE TO SEND IN SUGGESTIONS!**

* * *

 **Expedition society, in the bedroom where the two heroes of the game (chosen at the beginning) sleep at**

* * *

¨Well then..i guess we can do that...i mean, if you would like...¨ Venusaur said sheepishly

Before him was his ultimate crush if he was being honest, and was she hot. It was only a raichu, but this Venusaur had saved the entire world with this raichu, not to mention the fact that she wanted to have some ¨fun¨ with her only crush.

Raichu blushed red and quietly pushed venusaur into a special room in the society. Both were members of the expedition society, having once put in great amounts of work for them. But now, Raichu blushed further, gently reaching down and stroking Venusaur´s rock hard length, earning a surprised gasp from Venusaur. Venusaur was currently in a room with a door, which Raichu had smartly locked. It also had lights, which were turned off, again wisely.

He noticed he was currently backed against a straw bed, with only about 3 feet from the wall. The sleeping quarters of these two. He gasped and kissed Raichu quietly, showing her his lust. Raichu willingly returned it for as long as he needed, but not without some more stimulation and only for about 30 seconds. The kiss ended, and Raichu positioned Venusaur so that when she pushed him down, she could choose the classic 69 or something different.

¨Sssh...lets have some fun...¨ Raichu whispered seductively with a smirk, pushing Venusaur down onto the ground and sitting on top of his face, adjusting her skirt a bit

Raichu pushed Venusuar so that his length was before her, and that he could give her what she so badly desired, in other words, she went with the classic.

Venusaur wasted no time moving Raichu´s panties aside, revealing her soaked nature. He could only see his prize that he admittingly and really only deserved by this point oh so badly. He licked it slowly, taking his time to lap up what were surprisingly sweet juices. He licked his lips, then went back for more, making sure to stick his tongue inside the hole. Raichu moaned quietly, blushing.

¨A-ahhh...mmph...you deserve this...¨ Raichu forced out some words, but not without moans in between

Raichu then brushed aside her long orange hair and stroked her tail a bit, although it was relaxed along with the rest of her body. Then, she put Venusaur´s ength into her mouth, licking slowly as she did. Venusaur couldnt help but moan a bit from this treatment, but did not stop eating Raichu out slowly and steadily. HE stuck his tongue in all the way, lapping juices up, and hearing muffled moans come from Raichu, continued to pleasure her. Raichu, in retailiation, sucked him a bit faster, sex juices now flowing freely from the both of them.

This would continue for only a bit longer before the two suddenly stopped, Raichu sitting up as they made eye contact. They needed no out loud words, Raichu climbed onto Venusaur, inserting him into her drenced womanhood. Venusaur waited until Raichu got into the cowgirl position, then started to hump her.

Moans were the result, and neither of them wanted to hide the wonderful pleasure they felt...oh, and slapping. Raichu and Venusaur kissed as Venusaur managed to get Raichu to lay down so he could really pound her hard, and neither could believe the insane pleasure they felt, especially with the bonds they had created...

* * *

 **Outside, near the dining room**

Mawile flipped her long hair back, and bit with her huge jaws once. She was slightly irritated, but not so much to the point where she couldnt function correctly.

 _Maybe i just need to find myself a fuckbuddy...i am an adult..._ Mawile thought to herself

*slap slap moaaan*

 _What the...oh my...those two, Hannah and Brett must be going at it themselves...which i find incredibly adorable...!_ Mawile was naturally able to figure out what was going on with ease

She had a really sincere grin on her face, legitametly happy for the two, since she knew they should have done that very thing AGES ago. but she also felt herself getting really wet, and she knew that she wasnt wearing much to account for..

 _Ooh...and really, REAALLY turned on...hmm...i wonder who i could...i guess Archen or Buizel would do..._ Mawile thought

She headed across the room, approaching the stairs. Mawile stopped for a moment to look down at her festive outfit, consisting of only a Mrs. claus dress, and she knew her juices were already dripping down her legs. She quietly reached down there, moving herself to the side of the stairway. Mawile knew that nobody would have time to do anything but work. Ampharos was buzy as usual, with Dedenne too, next to his side. Jirachi was likely being bored upstairs watching the stars, and bunnelby would be out on expeditions, with likely Archen and Buizel too...

Mawile began to rub herself slowly, blushing as she did so.

 _MMph! That feels...oh gosh...so good..._ Mawile thought as she rubbed herself a little faster

She noticed her juices were coating her legs with clear, sticky fluid, but she didnt really care. All she could do was experiment with herself, and she was a smart one...

 _I wonder what would happen if i were to stick a finger up there..._ That was her FIRST Idea

Mawile tried it, and found herself containing a gasp and a moan. She began to start fingering herself, and found she liked it. Her legs were now noticably stained, and her hand was starting to get coated as well. She turned her head as she added a second finger and started to finger herself a bit more forcefully, her eyes tearing up.

 _Oh goodness...ah...that feels...so wonderful...i cant stop myself...even if somebody walks in, i wont stop..._ Mawile thought to herself as she went faster, her eyes tearing up now with the sheer pleasure

Mawile´s eyes forced shut as pre-cum oozed almost nonstop out of her womanhood, and at that time, she heard a slight moan of clear turned on bliss, but as she promised, Mawile didnt stop herself.

¨Mawile- oh goodness...thats so hot...¨The voice of a very obviously flustered Buizel rang out

* * *

 **Five or so minutes earlier, in lively town (buizel´s POV)**

 _Ugh...i need that gem already, the one where...oh forget it. That gem, what was it that Mawile needed me to find, a fire gem or something?_

I wasnt really paying much attention to my surroundings, and ran right into that villian of a moemon. Fierce and red, with clear villiany red short cut hair, and all kinds of muscles, this krookodile is fit to take on the world...

¨Watch it, Buizel...i dont want my buttons pushed today...¨ Krookodile murmered

I stared at him.

¨you never want your buttons pushed...so whats the difference?¨I asked, folding my arms, with the blue floatees on the ends inflating from my frustration

He turned to glare, but softened up a little bit.

¨Hey, ya know thatexpedition that black haired girl sent cha on?¨Krookodile whispered

My mind was drawn back to my admittingly absolutely hot boss, what with her black hair mostly short but with those two hanging strands...and her red eyes...most say she is mean, but shes so cute..and nice to top it off...plus she likes to wear little to nothing, and her outfit today was especially hot, a misses claus outfit...ugh...

I had managed an erection, admittingly just wanting to fuck her senseless, i always had...

¨wow...you apparently have nice size...¨Krookodile awkwardly noted

I glared at him.

¨how would you know? you gay?¨ I asked him with a huff

He looked down at me, then looked back up with a raised eyebrow

¨your the one whos getting an erection that bumped me, while daydreaming.¨ Krookodile said as he snickered

I blushed red, but couldnt help liking mawile alot...

¨I betcha Mawile sent you out on a totally fake expedition just to clear you out of the premesis...she seems like shes been real quiet and reserved lately, plus ive noticed she likes to look at you...¨ That was plenty enough reason to go back to the society

I headed back, but didnt make much hurry of it, since i knew bunnelby would likely be in the front, and as i passed by, he wasnt. I quietly walked in, calling Mawile to me, but then noticed quite the scene. I blushed and tried as hard as i could not to try anything, but it was pointless, i walked over to her and sat down next to her.

* * *

 **Back to third person POV**

¨Brave, are we?¨ Mawile seductively stated, removing her hand, but leaning over to kiss Buizel on the neck

He blushed, and shivered in response to her delicate treatment.

Mawile then quietly climbed on top of Buizel, blushing red and bravely staringhim in the eyes.

¨Ugh...i cant stand any longer...but would you do this for me?¨ Mawile asked, looking away and blushing red

Buizel could actually believe it, and wasted no time starting up, hitting her hard and never lettingup on the pressure. Mawile layed down on buizel´s stomach and relaxed as she got herself a nice pounding from her technically underworker.

¨Ahhhh...thats the ticket...¨ Mawile moaned as buizel slapped into her

Buizel had his eyes wrenched closedtightly, blushing red with a combination of clear pleasure, then slight embarassment, and also love...

¨So...good...so tight...ugh...¨ Buizel grunted as he forced himself through the pleasure storm he felt

Mawile felt her legs now being really coated with sex juices, now almost slathered like a layer of honey. By this point she could hear the slapping from her honest dreams coming to life. Buizel was pretty much in heaven, not bothering to even open his eyes very much, but enough to see Mawile´s sexy faces as he continued.

Buizel grunted and blushed as he felt himself release, but not before Mawile, who wrenched her eyes shut tightly and gripped Buizel´s shirt as she cimaxed on him, the both gasping for air and blushing.

¨Ive always wanted that...¨ Mawile said with a blush

¨Really? me too...like i fantisized about it...¨ Buizel blushed with her

The two collapsed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **goood grief i write alot, and almost all of it is some hentai stuff XD. welp, hopefully you didnt cum...PERVS, well, maybe you did...idk, idc. AEROMENCA THE HELL OUT. (awkward.)**


	58. Christmas Special- Vocaloid Porno

**Welp, my popularity has skyrocketed along with the views for this lemon assortment. Now over 20000 views, and in only 8 months...jeez, deserves a celebration. That and HAPPY HOLIDAYS WINTER BREAK MOFOs! yeah, im done now, enjoy the pervy goodness... (Warning: Contains some VOCALOIDS this time)**

* * *

Miku did her normal dance routine, this time wearing only her christmas dress to celebrate the holiday festivities. But as she finished the iconic, Popipo performance, she realized a little something more than how overused that song was. There was Kagamire Rin, staring at her with a glint in her eye. Megurine Luka was also there, smirking at Miku. Miku walked over slowly, looking confused with the smirks and glints.

When she got over there, she was surprised by a tackling hug from Megurine herself, followed by some kissing of her neck and then eventually escalating with a kiss to the lips. But it was all apparently fun and games, as Megurine quickly hopped back up to her feet, smirking and whispering in Miku´s ear.

¨Time to do pomp and circumstance...¨ Megurine whispered, her long pink hair flowing in the wind that suddenly picked up

Miku shook her head in dissaproval, but was shoved out onto the dreamy purple dance floor and with the towering buildings in the background and all. Rin managed to dodge Megurine´s shoves, and escape back to the secret police HQ through the one and singurlar badge transporter she sneakily took from Megurine.

¨This is gonna be funnn...¨ Rin said with a smirk as she transported back to HQ, where the three had been keeping one of the many people being spied on by the secret police

¨Oh, that little...¨ Megurine mumbed, then noticed the absence of Miku as well

She spun around too late to see Miku fleeing the scene, but not without that Pomp and Circumstance special smirk and eye narrow. Meurine sighed as Miku warped away normally using the warppad on the edge of the dance floor, or also known as the thing used to transport the vocaloids back to HQ after every performance. The secret polce HQ was a special version, and only really to be used when sex was required...

* * *

Back at Secret Police HQ

Rin emerges in yellow light, but looks around with a raised eyebrow, knowing the lights shouldnt be out in here and very, very rarely were.

Associated somewhat with the legendary criminal mastermind Pyromenca, Brett was in the secret police HQ, where he was already a legend. He had invented the warppad, and subsequently that warp badge. Rin gasped as she realized too late the dim red light shining on the beforementioned character, who had his head hung low.

Rin then smirked, walking slowly and delibireately as she realized he was masturbating quietly to something. She quietly placed herself in his lap, very much to his surprise. In fact, he gasped in shock, only to be kissed by Rin moments later, and also to have likely the most memorable performance ever witnessed and this time experienced by him.

Rin moved her panties aside as she busied herself kissing Brett, easily causing them both to blush, the mentioned man returning that kiss, which really escalated things. Rin quietly but roughly slammed herself down on Brett´s lap, causing both to gasp and Rin to moan a bit, putting a hand over her mouth.

Then the humping ensued, in whcih the slickness of Rin´s lust-ridden jewel turned out to be the greatest pleasure either had experienced in their lives. The slapping was real, accomonied with harmonied moaning.

Brett slammed into the tight, warm crevice with might, having watched pomp and circumstance bravely in person, he knew how RIn would like it. This caused Rin to blush and moan quiety, closing her eyes as she did so. Brett grunted quietly as he pounded Rin just the way she liked it, the combined pleasure sounds echoing throughout the chamber that was the secret police HQ.

Slapping was all that could be heard now from the two, since the speed and power had been ramped up, with accompied high pitched moans from Rin and grunts from Brett. The tightness inside was driving the ¨Puzzle Master´, so as he is very often called, to his limits quickly. Rin on the other hand was enjoying the force she wanted so much that only her crush really gave her.

With hardly anymore effort, the two both came quickly, and they collapsed onto the bench that Brett had wisely chosen to sit on.

* * *

 **That was really awkward to wirte, since i was listening to vocaloid songs as i did write this, maybe in like 20 minutes. Sorry for the real lack of thought, but merry christmas and im assuming some of you like to fap to some of these...**

 **WRITE IN YOUR FAVORITE LEMONS SO FAR! (in a review)**


	59. Lucina and Pits festive smash adventure

**Not all chapters in this story will be strictly fire emblem themed, smash will be featured as well. Happy holidays, and enjoy what should be a hot chapter!**

* * *

The christmas decorations were up at smash mansion, from ribbons above doorways, to the big, bright christmas tree in the center of the living room. Festive spirit was all around the mansion, especially in the smashers. Everyone seemed to be wearing some tye of christmas themed outfit to celebrate the holidays. Mostly just Santa hats were being worn by the smashers, but specifically Lucina wore some extremely hot clothes. And Lucina had been charged with clipping some of the bushes outside the mansion along with pit.

The two were outside the mansion indeed, currently facing towards the mansion. Lucina´s dress cut off just below her waist, barely covering much of Lucina. Unlike what most believes, Lucina does have very nice breasts, they get rid of them in the games since its nintendo and they cant have ANYthing, and i mean ANYTHING that suggests attractive girls, etc.

The night previously, Robin and Lucina went out for a drink, and had their fun at the bar also near the mansion, but what Lucina would remember soon is that last night, she threw off her panties when she got back into her room so she could fall asleep, and never bothered to put any new ones on. Right now Pit was cutting some bushes next to Lucina, occasionallly glancing at Lucina, who he was sure would do something sexy soon.

As he clipped a higher bush, he looekd over at Lucina at just the right time. She currently was bent over, trying to retrieve a bush branch she cut off, and her dress betrayed her, giving Pit the best view possible, also causinghim a boner and a nosebleed. He prompty dropped his clippers, and silently walked over to Lucina, gently pinching her round buttox.

Lucina jumped in surprise, then remembered what happened last night. She then looked at Pit over her shoulder with a smirk, narrowing her eyes in a rather sexy manner.

¨Want some of thsi booty? Lucina asked quietly in a husky voice, swinging her butt slowly from side to side, rubbing Pit´s erection as she did so

Pit responded by silently brushing saside his toga, and bringing out his erection. Then he kissed Lucina´s neck, causing her to shiver and moan quietly.

¨Mmm...fuck me baby...¨ Lucina moaned quietly, as Pit slipped himself into Lucina´s crevice, blushing as he did so

Pit then stood Lucina up, placing his hands on her large breasts, groping them. Lucina blushed and moaned, then hung her head as Pit´s rough treatment ensued.

PIt began to thrust, using Lucina´s breasts as his holdings, tightening his grip on them, and started to pick up speed. Both of the two blushed and moaned as Pit went harder and faster on Lucina. Pit aimed for a bit quieter sexual intercourse, going as hard as he could without making loud slapping sounds. As it was, Pit felt Lucina´s tightness and wetness envoleped his hard length as he slipped in and out of her.

¨Mm...ohh...harder...¨ Lucina moaned as she blushed

Her head beagn to sway as moans escaped, Pit obeying her orders. He went really hard, not bothering to silence the extremely loud slapping sound or silence his heavy breathing. Lucina´s moans were cut into segments by PIts hard thrusting, and both felt themselves releasing rapid pre-cum as they went.

¨Oh my gosh...so tight...ughhhhh! Im getting so horny...¨ Pit whispered as he could hardly stop himself from giving Lucina EXACTLY what she wanted

Lucina moaned in bliss, closing her eyes as her entire face went red. Pit had to close his eyes, as they tightened shut. The pleasure was unbelieveable, especially with the lust the two bore from their hormones showing its face in them.

¨Lust...harder!¨ Lucina could only beg for Pit to give her hard, hard sex, which he happily did

Pit was going so hard he couldnt help but moan aloud in unison with Lucina, and he felt some extremely pleasurable tingling in his penis as he knew his release was upon him. The feeling started to rise up his length as Pit started to feel goosebumps all across his body.

¨I-im cumming!¨ Pit announced rather quietly

¨Me too!¨ Lucina announced her release as well

Lucina clamped down on Pit´s length, and her semen sort of oozed out, accomanied by a gasp and a long, quiet moan. Pit had to slow himself, but not before his length began to twitch involuntarily, releasing semen straight into Lucina. Pit removed himself, collapsing down onto the ground beneath him. Lucina climbed onto his lap, smirking at Pit´s flushed face.

¨That was fuunn...¨ She said with a sexy stare, taking a swab of semen from her vagina and sexily licking it off, eyeing pit all the way

Pit admired the woman on his lap, noting how cute she was compared to the games, looking a lot less fierce, and her hair was longer and scame down more in twintails. Her hair was also tinted more than usual, instead of being navy blue, being turqoise blue. Her breasts are much mroe developed, forcing anyone who wanted to screw her to wrap their entire hands around them. She was taller, about 5 foot 8, and looked extremely sexy in er christmas dress.

The dress was soft to the touch, and was long sleeved, with white cuffs on her neck, wrists and near the bottom. She wore red leggings from her theighs to her boots, made out of the same material as her dress. She also wore a cat hood with a white ball at the center as a headband instead of a santa hat.

Pit found himself being aroused once again, and Lucina smirked as she knew this fact.

¨Youre so hottt...¨ Pit moaned, unable to control his hormones or desires

Lucina blushed, and started to swing her ass, rubbing Pit´s length again.

¨Later, sweetheart...¨ Lucina promised with a wink and a finger silencing Pit.

* * *

 **Probably should be writing more since i have the time and havent uploaded jack sh** for about a month, and since unfortunately i lack game data to continue the second moemon adventure...well, hope you enjoyed the lemon, thinking of making new stories, but first, more conclusion/chaps for older stories!**


	60. A NEW experience

**Here we go, first official lemon of this story, and probably my christmas present to all of my loyal fans. ;) enjoy!**

* * *

Megurine then dragged the three into a makeshift bedroom, beckoning for them to sit down on the floor.

¨I've been waiting for this moment, carefully watching over all of you until i saw a sign you would need to learn this...¨ Megurine said with a slight blush

The three all blushed red, and tried not to look at each other.

¨This is too awkward, it's like...my sisters...¨ Brett complained quietly

Rin quietly kissed Brett, making sure her intentions were clear. She then pulled away quietly, blushing.

¨Enough. Do you want to suffer through this...any longer? you must know it's torture...¨ Rin quietly mentioned

Miku blushed then grabbed ahold of the erection Brett had managed to receive.

¨I agree...i'm sick of this...the urges...plus if we're all being honest...¨ Miku cut off, also beginning to stroke his length, causing a bit of heavy breathing

¨We've wanted this anyways...since the first meeting...¨ Brett finished Miku´s sentence, blushing

Brett then grabbed tried to grab Luka, but she dodged his grab. Or at least, more like moved his arms up as Miku hugged him, and just happened to look like a grasp.

¨I shall take my leave and let you experience it for yourselves...¨ Luka then left, sitting outside the bedroom like cavern

Rin kissed him, this time on the lips instead of on the neck, making sure he couldn't move from the two´s grasp. Miku started to give a slow handjob, going up and down steadily. Brett had to kiss Rin back, which he enjoyed very much, and went slow with her, allowing Miku to take advantage of him being busy.

Rin then backed away, taking off her dress and tossing it aside, making sure her special music note pendant didnt get broken. Miku did the same, tossing her dress asides, leaving the two with nothing but undergarments. Miku then grabbed Brett´s shirt, tossing it aside, with Rin tossing aside his pants. Rin smirked and slid off his underwear, promptly placing his length in her mouth, sucking on it.

This caused him to blush and breath heavily, squirming a bit. Miku blinded him with her bra, then crawled around until she could push his face onto her breasts. He bit them gently, then sucked on the nipples a bit, making sure to be gentle with this. Miku blushed and moaned quietly, with Rin licking the head of the shaft, beginning to bob her head on his shaft, earning a blush and a moan.

Rin let him go for the time being, slipping off her bra and panties, tossing them into the pile of clothing. rin then took off Miku's panties, tossing them into the pile of clothing with the flick of her wrist. She then leaned in and kissed her neck, causing her to shiver. Brett shifted his focus cleverly, shifting down so her could give her jewel a lick, watching her for her reaction. She looked down at him, her eyes almost pleading for him to go further onwards.

¨No stopping...go...¨ Miku almost scolded, then blushed, and pushed him into her crotch, leaning back so he could have more room

Rin had to move, but then sat on Miku's face, as Brett stuck his tongue straight into Miku's crevice, tasting her juices as he did so. Miku wasted no time licking Rin´s vagina just as Brett did Miku´s. Rin blushed and looked skywards, closing her eyes and moaning in bliss. Brett continued to lap deeper, trying to retrieve the juices hidden deep within her vagina, managing to get a lot of juices, which tasted better than he would've thought at first. Miku did the same, closing her eyes, blushing the same way Rin did.

Brett blushed as well, and felt that Miku couldn't take a whole lot more, and knew she couldn't the way she was arching her back. Rin hopped off of Miku's face, crawling over and sitting in a watching position. Miku then arched her back and moaned in bliss herself, squirming with every lap of Brett´s tongue. Brett also used one of his hands to stick his fingers up Rin´s vagina, fingering her, also giving her a look of disapproval.

Rin blushed and moaned, crawling closer so her could give her more pleasure. Meanwhile Miku had her hands clasped on her mouth, eyes closed and blushing bright red. With a couple more laps, Miku moaned rather loudly, her voice reaching higher pitches as she came all in Brett's mouth without warning. Brett was left to have her clear fluid ooze all over his face, and gasp for breath.

It took a couple seconds, then he freed himself, pulling Rin into his chest and taking both hands to her ass, spreading it and sticking his fingers into both of her holes.

¨H-heyy...¨ She protested, but blushed and closed her eyes, letting Brett finish her off

Miku then crawled over, taking Brett´s length and putting it in her mouth, eyeing his expression.

¨Y-your turn to...agh!¨ Rin clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes forcing themselves shut

Brett focused the fingering to her vagina, and RIn did the same thing that Miku did, moan loudly and have her eyes wrench shut. He then was left to be pushed back by Rin, who caught her breath, and allowed Miku to sort of have her revenge of Brett by making him go the same way she did. Miku eyeballed Brett with her gorgeous blue eyes, showing her fierce nature. Then she closed her eyes, bobbing her head and making Brett arch his back the same way Miku did.

He blushed and grimaced as Miku mercilessly sucked him off from head to balls even, making his breaths short and heavy. Then he groaned as he came right into Miku's mouth, blushing and having his whole body shake, also having to catch his breath. Miku swallowed the semen, and leant back on her hands, blushing along with the other two.

All breathed heavily, and leant back on their hands.

¨Agh...that...¨ Brett gasped, catching his breath

¨Was hot...¨ Megurine finished Brett´s sentence with her own opinion

Miku crawled over and sat on Brett´s lap, laying her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair absentmindedly, and They both closed their eyes, half asleep.

¨Kawaii...¨ Megurine cooed, but then dared to bring Rin closer to her

Rin's eyes grew big, and try as she might to escape Megurine´s grasp, she couldn't.

¨N-no...! Meguri-¨ Luka placed her hand over Rin's mouth, then licked her ear

Then, she smirked and let Rin go.

¨What, just because im older i cant play too?¨ Luka asked with a rather hurt frown

Brett opened one eye and looked at her. Miku simply hugged Brett tight, biting his ear.

¨Tomorrow i have my fun with the two of you~¨ Luka said with a smirk

Brett and Miku both blushed, knowing Luka would likely not go easy on them. Luka crawled over to sit next to them.

¨Just because...ah screw it...Ill just have my fun tomorrow.¨ Megurine said with a yawn

Brett, Miku, and Rin all fell asleep on the cavern floor, and Luka kept her watch over them.

 _Whats going to happen when i get those urges though.._ Luka thought to herself

* * *

 **Sometimes i think my stories are made in a fit of lust, and probably echo that feeling, but whatevs. Hope ya enjoyed!**


	61. Blooper 5: Pyromenca and Aeromenca!

**Now my bloopers take a more SMG4 twist, but im not going to copy anything from him. Just saying, this is gonna get rather more humor based, but enjoy the blooper!**

* * *

After charger came back to the expedition society, to see his friend swirlix, the members decided to let him stay here. Swirlix was especially thrilled, and as much for her own desires and hormones as for the company of one who would actually understand why she was always so hungry. As it was, Charger was given a spot in the expedition society, and for the time being was responsible for the overseeing of Swirlix.

Now Charger watched swirlix in the kitchen, silently resisting his urges to screw her silly. The little session in the kitchen when he had first came here ended and went no further than kissing, but it was a massive turn-on. And then directly afterwards, the two shared, yes SHARED a perfect apple. Swirlix was currently bent over, finding her cooking utensils.

¨Erm, Swirlix, may i ask you something?¨ Charger whispered in her ear, he was currently leaning on the sink

Swirlix was bent over, rummaging through a counter. She carefully stood back up, brushing her surprisingly long white fluffy hair aside out of her face. Her pink eyes gleamed with something Charger knew he would eventually be on the receiving end of...her hormones.

¨Yes. What is it?¨ She asked

Charger found himself staring into her eyes, unable to contain how he felt for her. Swirlix did unbutton her fluffy hoodie, tossing it aside. She did wear a fluffy bra underneath, which was also white. Then she slapped Charger gently to get his attention, staring into his eyes as she grabbed his chin.

¨Hey. Charger. Earth to Charger...¨ Swirlix got his attention at last

Snapping Himself out of it and blushing at the close contact, Charger mustered up his courage.

¨Would...would you like to go on a expedition? Just the two of us...?¨ Charger asked nervously, looking away with an embarrassed blush

Swirlix took a moment to register his question, then leaned back on the counter, smirking.

¨Hehehee...what kind of expedition? I mean...¨ Swirlix said in a rather suggestive tone

Charger blushed even more, then realized exactly how much he would enjoy her version of an expedition.

I met her while she was on a little expedition of her own...through that serene village, i met her. We chatted a bit, thanks to me bringing up my courage to do so...we kind of hit it off, and after that we had some fun times...talking some more..while she stayed there looking for her treasure... Charger recalled how he had met Swirli silently in his thoughts

¨Erm, i have a bit of a confession...well, to be honest i was on break, from my work when we went to serene village...but i WAS looking for a treasure, albeit by my commanding officer´s favor, Ampharos...but i'm glad i went there, because i met you...finally somebody to understand my point of view...¨ Swirlix told Charger a bit of her truths

Charger wasn't mad or even shocked, he already knew this.

¨I knew that all along, Swirli. We did have some fun other expeditions, through admittingly super easy dungeons...¨ He added and told her his own truth

Swirlix leaned back even further, her slightly undeveloped chest starting to become really noticeable. Charger glanced at her, noting how admittingly perky her chest was...

¨Yes, but that brought us closer together. Gave me more time to get to know you, well, gave US more time to get to know each other. After that i recall we had to split ways, and since we have had some...interesting...experiences on our own time...¨ Swirlix added

Charger blushed, he knew Swirlix was hardly a friend of his, but he also knew of a bit of an evil scheme.

¨Actually, i've came here to get your help...i've heard of an evil scheme rising...there is this group...called the darkness 12. They are SERIOUSLY dangerous. They had apparently seen time travel, and using their knowledge, found a way to get into our dimension of dungeons! I've been recruiting my own little expedition team, and i wanted you and only you to join me.¨ Charger remembered why he really came here

Swirlix at first, seemed completely startled by his sudden information given. Then she narrowed her eyes, and immediately grabbed Charger´s arm and ran out of the kitchen, taking him into a corner near crates of apples.

¨Why didn't you tell me this sooner?! Charger...dang it! But first, i gotta add something to our confessions. We know each other previously. Although similarly to Brett, you lost your memories...but we don't have time at all...the Darkness 12..shit...we fought them before...come on, we don't have time to lose, i'll fill you in on the details in a bit.¨ Swirlix said as she sat on Chargers lap, slightly grinding herself

Then she grabbed Charger´s hand and ran out of the expedition society HQ, running into lively town. There, she headed down the stairs, avoiding any looks she could, and headed for lapras. She got to her long blue haired friend, and talked to her.

¨We need to go to a remote place far away from here, the Cronis region...¨ Swirlix said as she gasped

Lapras´s eyes widened, but she nodded her head.

¨That is a legendary place, and it's very dangerous...but if you're willing to go there...then hop on my back.¨ Lapras said

They did so, and Lapras headed off towards this so called Cronis region.

* * *

From a bush nearby, a Gliscor watched them head off towards the region. She knew she had to fly back there to defend her region, but instead, she flew above the Lapras and started shooting air slashes from her claws at the three.

¨Augh what the hell!? Oh come on!¨ Swirlix cursed in annoyance

This gliscor smirked, and the Lapras skidded to a halt barely ten yards from the shore from which she had so recently left.

¨It is I, Pyromenca! AHahahh! and i am here to destroy everything! Wahahahah!¨ Pyromenca the gliscor yelled at the three

It all seemed to easy for Swirlix, who received a boost from the Lapras, jumping up to use her most powerful attack, Dazzling Spin, on Pyromenca. Pyromenca flew off after screeching in pain, leaving Swirlix to head back to expedition society HQ. When she got there, she immediately tugged Charger into a room with two straw beds, gently setting him down on one of them.

¨The best way to get you memories back...is to fuck you senseless...¨ Swirlix said in a horny tone, and Charger more than happily obliged

* * *

At the top of a tower somewhere

A salamence, with his blue hair blowing in the powerful wind, and his winds folded so he didnt get blown away, remembered his loss in the sport of competitive battling. He held his sword, handmade with care from a very friendly and what was in his opinion a super cute wild moemon, who also happened to be a dragon type, in his blue gloved hand. It was long, with a orange handle, and two small blue protrusions to increase the handling of said blade. It then had a blue and red striped blade segment, with a red half-circle back end almost decoration near the very tip of the blade.

* * *

Flashback to this moemon´s loss

In the sport of competitive battling, one is allowed only ONE either sitrus or oran berry, and one elixir. No wands or orbs, apples, or any traps, certainly no vitamins to enhance performance. Only full evolutions could participate in this sport, and it was only held once a year at the water temple, in the cronis region, which was a slightly out of the way destination, but still a part of the mystery dungeon world, just with less known and not a regularily accessable location.

¨Wahahah! I shall use the powers of these wands, to create havoc!¨Pyromenca, this moemons opponent, called out

Pyromenca ws well known as a Gliscor, good at regular battling, and usually fought fairly. But this time, when she knew she couldnt beat a three-time defending champion in Aeromenca, which happens to be this moemon, she decided to cheat. And it wasnt just cheating, it COUNTED. She had also payed off the refs..

With that, she waved a wuarter wand, bringing Aeromenca´s health down to a quarter of the usual. aeromenca used his flamerthrower, easily landing a hit due to how abnormally fast the flames traveled. the move did wonders almost OHKO-ing pyromenca. but she used not one, not two, but tree sitrus berries. Theses berries brought her health back to full, and increased its max compacity by 20 HP. Aeromenca looked towards the referees, conviently members of a previous gang known as the darkness 12, which once tried to take over this region, although they were stopped by the ancient council.

The current refs were a female Weaville, a male honchkrow, and one who wasnt part of the gang, darkrai herself. They simply watched, emotionless, as Pyromenca beat up on Aeromenca, albeit by cheating...

* * *

Back to reality

¨Aeromenca...seriously...you need to..calm down...¨ The friendly dragon who made his sword, had walked up and started to massage his shoulders

The two had gotten to know each other well, thankfully Aeromenca hadnt KOed her when he was training himself in rage after his loss, mostly because she had completely endured his attacks, then proceeded to fairly KO him. She was a rather nice dragon, but had a nasty fierce side.

¨..B-but...¨ He was interrupted

¨No buts. you know how i dont like those, except when I...¨ She cut herself off

Aeromenca sighed, sitting down on the ground cross-legged. He knew this dragon was a ten-time champ of that tournament.

She was actually an Altaria, but had some unusual and very hot feautures. She was bigger chested, like even a Dragonite or Salamence in size, and her coat was a little more smooth than fluffy. She was 6 foot 1, and wore a fluffy jacket, which her two cloudy wings flowed from almost like they were a part of her jacket. Her two strands of blue hair were covered by her long, silver-blue hair, which extended past her shoulders. Her blue eyes had a glint of the same silver-blue in them. She wore a silver-blue frilled skirt, which extended halfway down ehr theighs, and finally, her clawed feet were sharper than your average Altaria.

¨Starshine, I...¨ once again he was interrupted

Starshine silently reached down and slipped a hand into his pants, stroking his manhood gently.

¨Its almost time for you to go find that cheater...but first, i want you to know im with you...and that i feel this was no mistake we met here...and also i want you calm on the way back towards the Expedition Society HQ...¨ Starshine´s voice was melodic, but was ringing with her desires

She acted on these desires, eilencing Aeromenca with a kiss to the lips. She took his sword, sliding it across the ground away from him. His pants folllowed suit. Then she turned him to face her, noticing his blush. It wasnt like him to be quiet at a time like this, but keep quiet Aeromenca did.

¨Shush...let me calm you...¨ Starshine cooed before taking his long, erected length into her mouth, not bothering to tease him

Aeromenca moaned wueitly and blushed, trying his best to keep quiet. Meanwhile, Starshine sucked him gently, slowly rising and falling, making sure to keep him pleasured and quiet. She did have her own buisness near the expedition sociey HQ, but first she wanted to secure her friendship, it had become very important to her.

She then slowly rose up, releasing him after only a couple slow head bobs, but leaned forwards, taking off her bra and tossing it aside. She then placed his length in between her breasts, and began to massage it very slowly. This time he kept completely quiet, but did throw his head back in pleasure. Starshine was beginning to get wet down there, and also feel her lust start to take control of her. She knew she had her share of secrets to keep from the tempered and powerful dragon in front of her.

Such as how she was so good at masking what she really was. She wasnt really an Altaria, but what she was definately had power, power and intellegence...

She kept herself going on her task, knowing exactly how she would go about getting her goals accomplished...her breast job had Aeromenca grasping for something to hold on to, although she could tell with only a little bit more work, she could make him cum.

 _I honestly wanted to control him...my goals are so twisted, i admit it. But after giving him a chance by word of Starstorm, i found out he actually has the ability to make me cozy and gentle...an ability i want to have more than anything...so instead of controlling him, i wanted to help him out, maybe even deter slightly from my goals..._ Starshine thought as she continued her kind, loving care for the big dragon before her

He grunted and his eyes widened, then one forced itself shut. She knew he must be feeling the most pleasurable feeling ever, right before you came.

¨A-ahhhhh...i-im cumming...soon..¨ He warned

 _...im telling him, a bit of my goals...but first..._ Srarshine thought as she sped up her circular massaging motions, biting her lip

She was now utterly drenched, and admittinly had her plans now for her big dragon...but she bit her lip, feeling her own hormones start to give her some strong urges she already wanted to do. Aeromenca twitched and rose his back, and Starshine held him in place as she went super fast. Within a few seconds, His penis twitched multiple times, launching cum everywhere, some of which landed on Starshines face. She looked at her forehead, and knew she had to show him what she really was, as his penis twitched involuntarily.

Aeromenca´s eyes widened even more as his Altaria friend was cloaked in a silver light for a brief second. When she was ridden of her light, she was a new moemon, one Aeromenca was scared to see.

* * *

 **Well, for awhile, only two stories i shall work on. This blooper series, and The pokemon chronicles: Governments end. If you havent read it, check it out, its WAY different form the classic pokemon series stuff. Also cliffhangar...stick around...until next time, AEROMENCA OUT!**


	62. MC Desires

This request is from theotaku tiger. And yes, to answer, i do my own thing regardless of reviews, but usually i take them into account. I've only gotten 5 reviews...for what, months now this story has been out? anyways, here ya go! Also, what´s a slyveon? XD

¨Go sylveon! use dazzling gleam!¨ A trainer of a sylveon called to its moemon

Instead of using the move, the sylveon simply turned around and smirked at its trainer, shaking its hips seductively

The opposing trainer wasted no time taking the sylveon out, which would happen to be the trainers last moemon. WIth much hurry shown, he rushed his team to the moemon center, protecting them from further harm...

¨You should really give your sylveon some love.¨ Nurse joy said as she gave the trainer his moemon team back

¨I will.¨ He promised, then immediately walked back into the bathroom in the back of the center

He closed and locked the bathroom door behind him, immediately taking off his shirt, tossing it aside. Thinking off all the times now he's been really turned on by his cute Sylveon and her pink and white hair, with her skirt and shirt...He shook himself away from his turning into wet dreams. Then he released his Sylveon, taking his shorts off as he did so.

¨Ooh, i like this...also you noticed what i anted!¨ His Sylveon cooed, gettingon her knees for her brown haired trainer, brushing her own silver and pink hair out of her face

¨Well, come get some, Starlight!¨ THe trainer named his Sylveon by her nickname

Starlight blushed, crawling up and taking her trainer´s underpants off, tossing them aside. His rock hard length sprung into the air, which Starlight paused to name her trainer before taking it into her mouth.

¨Allright Brenndan...¨ Starlight said with all enthusiasm, taking his length into her mouth

She proceeded to suck on it at a rather fast pace, closing her eyes with a blush as she bobbed her head up and down on Brenndan´s manhood. Brenndan threw his head back in pleasure, blushing as he did so. His Sylveon sped up her pace even more, slipping one of her gloved hands down into her panties.

Then she released him momentarily, focusing her attention on taking her own clothes off. She held his length in her left hand, stroking it as a multitasking sort of thing as she took her skirt and panties off with some difficulty.

¨Do me hard when we get there...¨ Starshine said in a husky tone, looking up at her loving trainer with a blush

She eyed him as she continued her loyal blowjob, her blush reigning supreme on her face in comparison to the small smirk she had. Brenndan leaned down and reached a hand into his moemon´s surprisingly tight womanhood, using his fingers to pleasure her. She let his length go, leaning back on her hands to support her weight. Then she pushed Brenndan's head into her crotch with her right hand, and felt him lick her.

He started slowly, tasting some of her juices that had leaked out onto the skin of her vagina. Deciding he liked the taste of the juices that he lapped up, he sped up his pace, lapping up whatever juices he could, a blush present on his face the entire time he did so. Starlight moaned and blushed in pleasure, loving what her trainer was doing with her.

¨Y-yeah...!I've waited so long for this!¨ Starlight moaned in pleasure, blushing as she did so

Brendan sipped his entire tongue straight into her hole, lapping up any juices he could, and lapped up very many different flavors, all of which he loved. Then Starlight moaned loudly, pushing her trainer away from her briefly, so that he had to lean back himself. Then Starlight climbed on top of him, placing his length right below her clamp with her right hand, before lowering herself down onto him. Both moaned and blushed as the friction within gave them a pleasure that is easily irreplaceable.

Brenndan found himself humping into Starlight hard, as she moaned and his breathing became very heavy. Both blushed, feeling their releases coming upon them.

¨I-i'm cumming!¨ Starlight moaned in unison with her trainer

And with that, they both came, the juices mixing with great efficiency inside of Starlight´s tight vagina before flowing out of there. They both collapsed, falling asleep in the moemon center bathroom.


	63. MayleneXLucario

**This one is a bit shorter due to lack of sexual foreplay, or really any oral sex here. Hopefully it will be fun to read all the same.** t **his one is for Juan Dinner Anona, by way of** **review**

* * *

In the Veilstone gym, lust was plaguing everything that Maylene tried to do. Her lucario was constantly sneaking looks at her booty when she stretched and exercised. Maylene herself was sneaking glances at his erections when he got them.

Finally, during yoga and when all of the gym trainers were away, Maylene grabbed her lucario and dragged him to the wall at the back of her leader platform. She placed her hand on the wall, and it spun around, pushing the two into a secret room that only Maylene knew existed. Slipping off her yoga clothing and tossing them aside, she became nude within a couple moments.

Her lucario, brushed its blue spiky hair aside, and took off its pants. It was her only moemon, or human pokemon. Then, Her lucario pushed her onto the bed that was in the secret room, not bothering with any sort of foreplay. INstead, he slipped his long erect penis into Maylenes super tight crevice, blushing as he did so.

¨Oh, Lucario...¨ Maylene moaned as she felt her Lucario´s penis began to thrust into her crevice

He stopped for a moment to make a confession, causing both Maylene and himself to blush.

¨Ive wanted this for so long...¨ he told her, blushing and holding her hand

Maylene nodded as he said this, she wasn't surprised. But she didn't want to wait any longer herself, lust plaguing.

Then he resumed his thrusting, resuming with one hard thrust, then loosening up as he settled into the actions. He must've felt the pleasure, and so did Maylene, as they both moaned rather loudly as he began to thrust. The sound of flesh slapping began to resound around the secret room, as Lucario jackhammered into maylene, both now with their eyes closed due to the immense pleasure they felt. It didn't take long before a blush covered up every inch of both of their faces.

Maylene moaned as Lucario brought his length out so only the tip was in, and began to spin it around inside of her. Then he slammed into her once again, letting his lust control him. The sound of flesh slapping was louder than the moans that followed, Lucario was going so hard, unable to contain himself any longer. Then he opened and widened his eyes, spreading Maylenes legs, and grabbing one, pulling it close to him. He lessened the distance he had to thrust so he could go faster. He then lowered his head as a tingling came over his penis. The more he thrusted, the more pleasure he felt. Then he came, his long length twitching, releasing his cum inside of Maylene.

Both blushing, they decided it would be better to regain their stamina by falling asleep in here and work from there rather than try to pretend it never happened.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, as i had to write it SUPER fast. Aeromenca out!**


	64. Blooper 6: Pyromenca VS Aeromenca!

**AEROMENCA PRESENTS...A MOEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON BLOOPER! ENJOY!**

* * *

Pyromenca stared down the expedition society HQ, hoping to take some revenge for the stupid defeat it suffered at the ahds of that swirlix and cyndaquil.

¨Stupid little...one day, i shall have my revenge..¨ Pyromenca mumbled to herself

Then she felt the burning pleasure of a certain dragon biting her right on her chest. She didn't know whether to moan or to scream in pain, she settled for biting her lip and blushing.

¨O-ow...Aeromenca? W-what...are you going to do with me?¨ Pyromenca asked, knowing what she did and what he wanted

He smirked, letting her chest go. Then he grabbed her wing, pulling it hard enough so Pyromenca was forced into his grasp.

¨I don't like cheaters...especially with one as cte as you...¨ He said in a husky voice, causing Pyromenca to wet herself, and in a sexual manner

Blushing, she bit his hand gently, but let him know what she was fine with by grasping his erected length momentarily.

¨You think i'm cute?¨ Her hair, purple and long, was blowing in the breeze

Pyromenca looked herself over, then saw what he saw. Her hair was long, and two vampire like ears stuck out. Her eyes were yellow, with black pupils. Then she wore a loose t-shirt, which was blue in color, but even so, her large chest size stuck out just as much as it would have as if she wore a tighter t-shirt. Her wings, shaped like a glider, were a part of her t-shirt. Finally, she wore a blue skirt, frilled that cut off below her waist, being only 6 inches in length. Her large claws would prove to be a threat to any who might hope to harm her, but not so much against Aeromenca...

¨Oh yeah. and guessing by the way you groped me, SOME of my revenge, you will like...¨ His evil tone caused Gliscor to lose her smirk

Then she was pulled away from her spying place near the HQ, which would happen to be in one of the bushes very close to the main entrance. Aeromenca flew away, landing on the top of the building. He set Pyromenca against the spire at the top of the building, having her slumped over, unable to resist what he was about to do. Then he used his own claws and fangs to rip Pyromenca´s t-shirt to shreds, following up by taking her large left breast into his mouth.

She blushed, her eyes watering a bit. Against her own pride, she liked what she felt, even if it was basically revenge being taken against her. Even so, she had a question.

¨Where were you..?! for about a year..?!¨ Her voice was high pitched near the end, as Aeromenca was sucking on her breast, and it made it hard for her to concentrate

He let her breast go, but managed to slip aside her skirt, eased his length into her crevice. Pyromenca gasped at how far Aeromenca would be willing to go to have revenge.

¨This isn't so much revenge so much as personal feelings and attraction...¨ His face, riddled with a blush and a less smug expression, told how much emotions were a part of this part of his revenge

Pyromenca, slumped against the pillar, sat herself up, and lifted her skirt up in response to this part of his ´revenge´. The Aeromenca took her, almost with decisive motions, not wasting any time at all. He never slowed down either, even when Pyromenca´s eyes teared up and wrenched shut, hammering into her hard. But that was all he did, immediately letting himself go, and leaning back to catch his breath.

this did not sit well with her. She crawled over to him, with a frustrated look on her face. She said nothing, but hopped back onto him, doing the work himself. HE blushed and closed his eyes, allowing Pyromenca to do all the work, which in turn caused her to blush, but she liked how good this made her feel.

Before long, the two had reached their limits, and then, Pyromenca hopped off, letting the two to finish themselves off. After the loads were blown, Aeromenca stood up, then fell on his face.

¨Hahah...you didn't really think i would allow you to take me that easily?!¨ She asked incredulously

He shook his head, knowing they had a history of almost hate.

¨Our relationship is complicated...from you cheating against me in tournaments...to me hitting you full force for no reason..¨ Aeromenca mumbled

She knelt by him, stroking his hair rather gently.

¨Even so, that felt so right...even after all the times we've hated each other. Or rather, the childhood slight hate...¨ Pyromenca mumbled

Aeromenca stood up and slapped her in the face with his tail, getting into a fighting stance.

¨Haha! Idiot! You've been stealing my blooper ideas! oh wait, that's a different storyline...you've killed my father! Wait no, still wrong...never mind.¨ Aeromenca failed to come up with a reason to be hating her

She stood up immediately, then turned around to face him, her eyes dark with evil.

¨I have a reason, i faced you long ago! IN the DARKNESS realm!¨ She shouted

Aeromenca rolled his eyes, but blocked a strong strike from one of her claws.

¨Yeah, but you've been tamed! And that's why what just happened, went so smoothly!¨ Aeromenca shouted, then thrusted forwards.

¨PINGAS LAUNCHER!¨ He yelled as a flame stream roasted Pyromenca, causing her to faint

Then he fainted from using his genitalia as a flame launcher.

* * *

 **If you arent either turned on or laughing your ass off, get THE FUCK OUT...JK. XD anyways, i hope you enjoyed the blooper. These seem to be veryy popular, so ill make em more often. AEROMENCA OUT!**


	65. New Years Special!

**The final chapter of 2015, a new year of fic writing soon upon us...ENJOY!**

* * *

On the cold new year's eve of 2015, a few moemon were stirring. And by this, I mean a couple have planned some ´get togethers´, planning to fuck with each other. A Leavanny and a Gigalith, both girls, went to a strip club at night, planning to lay each other as the lesbians they were, but they had another thing coming.

As they entered the strip bar, two boys, a Golem and a Leafeon, saw the two walk in. the golem liked the gigalith, so he went up to her, and began to flirt with her. Much to his excitement, she really legitimately was enjoying the attention, and as such, took him to a side room, where she closed and locked the door as he entered. the two got onto the bed, and began to kiss each other hard.

Golem had a rock hard boner, which he wanted to see the Gigalith gag on. But first, he wanted her name.

¨My name is Rockster. What's yours?¨ The Rockster asked

¨My name is Gabrielle, though you can just call me Gabby.¨ Gabby responded

With that, Rockster advanced, bending down to suck on Gabby´s erect nipples, softly giving them attention. This resulted in a moan and a blush from Gabby. He didn't stay up high for long, slowly leaning down until he was perched above her pussy, which was beginning to drip due to Gabby being turned on bigtime. Rockster slowly leaned in, licking her clit gently. Then he started to finger her, bringing up two fingers to finger her.

Gabby blushed and moaned in response to the delicate but pleasurable stimulation from Rockster. He smirked at her reaction, then removed his fingers, licking them clean of the juices. Then he stuck his tongue directly inside of Gabby´s pussy, lapping around the inside. Gabby began to squirm in response, a blush now entirely present on her face as Rockster was proving to be better than her Leavanny friend at eating her out. Rockster began to thrash his tongue about inside of her, and Gabby arched her back in response, letting out a long moan as well.

Then he leaned back on his hands, his erection popping into the air. Gabby sat up, then saw his erection. Blushing and knowing she was a bad girl, she took the entire thing into her mouth, sucking on it hard, and making hot gagging sounds as she did so. Rockster moaned with his lust, and pushed her head down on his dick, absolutely loving how much attention she gave him. Gabby blushed herself, then used her tongue to pleasure him more, causing him to arch his own back.

She bobbed her head up and down, her pussy becoming absolutely soaked in response to the simulation she was giving and to the simulation she had received. She gagged on him one more time before lifting up, then presenting her plump ass to Rockster, moaning with her own lust.

¨Fuck meeeeeee...¨ Gabby begged, shaking her ass in his face

Rockster needed no further encouraging, shoving himself right into her pussy. He slammed into her behind once, twice then a third time, all meant to gain momentum. Then he began to hammer into her, moans and blushes now not being held back whatsoever. Gabby moaned freely, letting Rockster totally wreck her once tight vagina. Her breaths became short and gasping as Rockster moaned, knowing he was approaching his limits more than quickly. Even so, he couldn't help but go as fast as he could right into her tight vagina, and as he felt the tingle warning of his release, he went so fast the sound of slapping was LOUD.

Gabby closed her eyes, blushed and moaned very loudly as she came on rockster, and as he came inside of her. Gabby was wanting more, even as Rockster pulled out rather reluctantly. Gabby once again shook her ass, sprading it wide for Rockster.

¨Fuck my ass...¨ She begged, looking back at the Golem she liked

He totally obliged, spreading her asshole wide with his huge cock. Gabby moaned as he did this, and Rockster blushed, knowing how lucky he was getting. He climbed on top of her, then began to buck his hips, thrusting into her tight butthole. it was a new experience for both, one the two were wholely enjoying. Rockster sped up again, Gabby´s moans being cut into segments by how fast he was thrusting.

Rockster wouldnt stop util the second release, which was a good 4 minutes away. Gabby´s ass was being spread really wide by his hug cock, and she was loving it. He went so fast that the only sound hearable was the sound of flesh slapping, and then to the surprsie of both, They both came, as Gabby had been rubbing her clit, she came out her ass, Rockster once again cumming through his penis.

* * *

Meanwhile back outside with Leavanny and Leafeon

¨Hey cutie, hows it going?¨ Leafeon asked, really hoping he could get some

At first, Leavany appeared annoyed, then she smirked at his erection.

¨My name is Lucie, if youre wondering. Whats yours?¨ Lucie asked

Leafeon smiled, really glad she was interested in him, at least a little bit.

¨My name is Leon.¨ Leon replied

Leavanny gripped his erection, and Leon bit his lower lip.

¨Into the side room, if ya want help with that...¨ Lucie said with a wink

The two flashed into the side room, and next thing Leon knew, he was getting a nice BJ from Lucie. He was standing, Lucie kneeling, her hair parted to one side. She bobbded her head and lashed her tongue all over his length, causing Leon to blush and place his hands on her head. She gagged on his dick, blushing herself and moaning in lust as she did so, which made Leon blush harder, knowing he was truly about to get himself laid.

She released him, then spun around, shaking her ass mesmerizingly at Leon, who brushed aside his tanish green hair. He proceeded to bury his face in her ass, licking at her pussy with speed. Lucie moaned and raised her head in the air, talking dirty as she did so, hoping Leon would go harder.

¨Oh yeah, Eat my pussy...eat i- aaahhhh!¨ Lucie was sucessful

Leon went even faster, sticking his entire tongue up her hole, as she squired and twitched due to the extreme pleasure. Quietly, Lucie was already at her limits, but she held on as long as she could, not wanting this to end yet. She lasted long enough, and eventually Leon backed away from her ass, his rock hard length probing the air.

Lucie turned around, and Leon immediately sucked on her nipples, which earned another blush and a long moan from Lucie, knowing that was what she wanted. He sucked on her nipple like a baby yearning for its mothers milk, and got some quickly, along with a moan and a bright crimson blush. Once he swallowed the white fluid, he sat back. Lucie stood up, shaking her ass in front of Leon´s face.

¨Bury your dick straight up my asshole.¨ Lucie commanded, sitting herself down on him as she said that

Leon placed his hands on her sides, and eased her down, asshole being speared. Then he began thrusting madly, and lowered his head, feeling the pleasure of her tight ass gripping him. The sound of flesh slapping resonated once again through the room, as earlier more sex had gone down. But for now, Leon madly humped Lucie´s asshole, both moaning rather loudly in pleasure, and both with a crimson blush present on their faces. Leon felt himself reaching his limits, and went super fast like he was told by Rockster, and the close he got, the more unbearable the pleasure. He came in her ass, but wasnt done quite yet. Lucie hopped off, smirking and licking some cum off her finger that she swabbed from her ass.

¨Now fuck my pussy.¨ Lucie commanded

Leon obliged, climbing on top of her in the missionary position. He thrusted into her pussy, moaning as he did. He knew that he wasnt going to last as long this time, but he humped madly anyways, kissing Lucie´s neck as he did so. Both moaned as Leon thrusted hard into Lucie´s vagina, loving the pleasure even more than usual. Then Leon and Lucie both came, Lucie for the first time. Moaning and blushing, that was the end of the two´s night, falling asleep on each other.

* * *

 **What did i do to get myself so horny? anyways, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! Last chapter of 2015, it has been a great year...not really, got my fic career started...so hopefully next year will be filled with so many new fics, new chapters, and all new stats and great stuff. This year is the stepping stone i need, now LETS AIM FOR THE SKY! aeromenca out! for one last time in 2015!**


	66. Adjusting to Academy life!

**Annnd here we have a story sitting in my documents list that was worked on briefly and never even released. Well, i cant have that... ;( anyways, enjoy the basically all new story! Note: there will be lemons in this story, also dont be expecting frequent updates UNLESS, i get at least 1 positive review, 2 follows, OR 2 favorites, then there will be more updates.**

 **(So if you like the story enough to want more, review positively and BAM, you get more.) Enjoy now!**

* * *

Briefly from Orange´s POV

As i landed, i noticed this Green was headed to the Pokemon Ranger Academy **.** Me and Yellow hit the ground, and began to follow her. We knew we didnt have a home outside of the little stump with our Pikachu parents that we called home, but even so, we followed Green.

The school was enormous, and had everything, classes teaching anything from proper ranger attitude to all about Partner pokemon. As me and yellow entered the school, Leaf, Red and Blue enetered behind us. We hadnt even noticed them follow us inside the school.

* * *

Leaf and Red walked Yellow and Orange into the main office, and asked the secretary to see the prinicipal. She let themin instantly , and they entered her desk of operations. They all sat down, and Leaf began the explaining that would have to happen.

¨on our expedition through that forest, we found these two. They were found with two Pikachu, which we believe have raised them since they were little kids. We have the Pikachu with us as proof!¨ Leaf started with the basics

Then Blue walked in with two Pikachu, both forecedly imprisioned in a rubber netting. They shocked it repeadely regardless, but all to no avail. blue wisely shut the door behind him as he came in and sat down in the final seat available, also letting the Pikachu loose. One, the female, hopped in Orange´s lap, snuggling up, but very well wary of any people who dare harm her kid. The other, the male, hopped into Yellow´s lap, performing the same act that the female did.

The prinicpal simply nodded in understanding, knowing how big a discovery this might be for the academy and the world itself.

¨We should enroll them. Their unique heritage should prove very effective in communicating with pokemon. Plus, they have lived in the wild for their whole lives, as shown by their lack of normal clothing. they wear leaves to cover genitalia.¨ The principal suggested

Leaf was all for the idea, all three of them were. they liked the idea of two new students, especially if they could be the greatest rangers ever.

¨I say, we should be getting new clothing?¨ Orange asked, and everyone was both pleased and startled to know that Orange did talk, and knew english

Red and Blue both stood up, quietly walking towards the door, and opening it, walked out of the main office and back to their classes.

¨What are your names? I already said that mine is Leaf, and those two little pussies are Red and Blue.¨ Leaf asked once again

¨my name is Orange.¨ Orange responded

The prinicpal was already walking out herself, but not quick enough to miss out on Yellow´s name.

¨And my name is Yellow.¨ Yellow said

Leaf clapped her hands and made a happy face.

¨Well, lets go!¨ Leaf then took Orange and Yellow to her house first

* * *

At Leaf´s house

Leaf managed to find an old skirt and t-shirt of hers, and gave it to Yellow. Yellow put it on as if she knew exactly how, and then twirled around a bit, followed by a spin and a wink, aimed at Orange. Orange had a boner after that, and Leaf was unsure how to dress him.

¨Ill give you the same, but with pants and a shirt.¨ Leaf said as he handed Orange a pair of sweatpants and a red shirt

He, too put it on, and performed a similiar act of sexiness, a hip shake and giving Yellow a hump. She blushed and let a moan free, specifically to see Leaf´s reaction. Leaf smiled genually, and honestly was fine with their sexuality towards each other. They had lived together forever and werent techinically bro/sis or anything like that.

Leaf then took the two to the nearby mall once they were at least dressed in normal, non-complete country clothing. She found a cute black fancy dress in Yellow´s size, along with 6 pairs of pants, 3 pairs of shorts, 10 pairs of underwear, and then a total of 15 long and short sleeved shirts. Leaf knew it was all going to be expensive, but she had free purchases due to her scholoarship. The owner wasnt exactly heartless, and hearing Leaf´s explanation for so many clothes, found Orange clothing that matched Yellow´s in number.

He had a fancy and sexy tuxedo with dress pants, both as black as the midnight sky. She left, putting all the clothes in her car. Next, she took them back to the academy, and found them a room to stay in, with mimimal difficulty. Leaf hung all the clothes up on hangers she also had to get from downstairs in the closet. After that, Leaf was given a kiss on the cheek from Orange to show he was grateful and a hug from Yellow.

¨Thanks...should probably make sure that Red and Blue dont hate sex each other..so...bye, see ya later..¨ Leaf said exhaustedly

The door shut, and Orange and Yellow were left to explore their dorm room. It had one single bunkbed, on the left side of the 20 square foot room. A desk about the size of three school desks was in the same spot on the right side, with a lamp on the desk, and two chairs pushed in. A rug lined the middle of the room, 3 square feet in diameter. on the back wall, there was a window, on the center on the wall.

There was also two dressers, which had two drawers. upon further examination, they contained supplies like pencils, pens, and paper. Those were against the back wall.

Against the wall near the door, was the closet to the left of the entryway. To the right was the bathroom, and on the right wall, in between the bathroom and the desk, was the kitchen, with the kitchen table, four chairs, a small fridge and freezer, a microwave, and a countertop.

In some counters on the wall above the countertop fridge were plates, silverware and glasses. It was collectively the size of a small car.

* * *

 **Lemon Warning, a long and juicy one too(Lemon assortment readers please consider READING fics that the lemon is in if you like characters, etc.)**

After exploring the dorm, Yellow and Orange looked at each other, both having a glint in their eye. Orange and Yellow quietly strode over to the bed and lay down on it, both taking off their clothing. Yellow´s blonde hair was much longer and her features were much more developed since last time Orange did this with her, and so was Orange.

Yellow moaned quietly in lust, fully in the nude, caresing her now rather big bust. She sat up, her legs closed for the time being. Orange moved her hand, and leaned in to suck on her bust. Yellow moaned softly, placing her right hand on the back of his head, also soaking the bed´s covers with her lustful turn-on. They had already locked the door, so they didnt have to be interrupted. Yellow moaned a bit louder, pushing Orange away and leaning back, spreading her legs and putting them behind her head, staring at Orange with pleading eyes.

¨The lust is too much to bear...¨ Orange and Yellow said in unison

Then Orange leaned in and licked Yellow lovingly, also noting the juices that tasted pretty good. He picked up to a decent speed, like a cat lapping up water, and licked her a bit more. yellow was blushing, her left hand covering her mouth, and her right stroking Orange´s hair. Orange went a little faster, also inserting a finger to add to Yellow´s pleasure. She arched her back, moaning more, feeling her love intensify and her urges being fulfilled in the best way possible.

¨I love you...¨ Yellow whispered

Orange blushed more than he had, removed his finger, and replaced it with his tongue. He searched for the juices, and finding a plethora, lapped at them furiously, swallowing every time he got a large amount, and in the process, was causing Yellow a great deal of bliss. Yellow moaned as loud as she could without risking being interrupted, blushed deeper, and started squirming. She squirmed more and arched her back, emitting a warning.

¨Im gonna...cum!¨ She whispered in a high pitched voice

Orange went faster, and triggered Yellows release right on his tongue. He absolutely was blissful by the taste of her cum, eating it all immiadetely. The instant he got it all and was free to move back, he did so, leaning back on his hands, his length throbbing with need for attention. Orange and Yellow caught their breaths, but not before Orange told Yellow how he felt.

¨I love you more...¨ Orange whispered back

Yellow honestly thought she might melt from the sincerity of not just her words, but his. She caught her breath, then leant forwards, and showing the truth to her words, took his entire length into her mouth. Orange moaned and blushed, as her saliva began to coat his big length. Yellow willingly and lovingly bobbed her head up and down, using her tongue as she did so, creating added pleasure. Orange´s eyes were tearing up from the insane pleasure he felt, not just from the Blowjob, but from the love he had so patiently created with Yellow.

Yellow wasnt happy even with the dark crimson blush and teary eyes of Orange, she wanted him to moan to her. She went harder, Orange slamming his hand down on the covers and gripping them tightly. his grip got tighter and tighter until he let a really long and loud moan to make Yellow happy, also when he was about to cum. Yellow knew this was the case, since he moaned the same volume she did when she wanted as loud as she could without attention drawn to them.

She did a couple more head bobs, then leaned upwards, bringing her bigbust to give Orange a boobjob. He moaned softly but long as he came to her gentle caressing breast motions, and Yellow was able to collect all his cum, and let herself just melt into the moment. She ate all she could, also loving the taste of his cum.

She slowly slinked back up, and then climbed on top of Orange, who had his eyes cleched shut from all the lovey pleasure he was experiencing.

¨Im not done...¨ Yellow whispered, and his eyes crept open

She then slowly eased herself down on his shaft, letting her tightness and wetness do the work for her. Orange moaned quietly, staring up with a blissful expression at Yellow. She had the same expression, mouth slightly hung open, eyes narrrow but not closed, and a big blush, accompanied by soft moaning.

¨Neither am I...¨ Orange whispered

He thrusted into Yellow, but not hard, hard enough to cause great pleasure but not enough to make too much noise. Yellow threw her head back, using everything she could to resist bouncing furiously and relieveing all the amazing feelings she had for Orange right then and there. Orange thrust loyally, not stopping, making quiet slapping sounds. His shaft went in as Yellow was rebounding from a bounce, keeping continuous pleasure going. Wet clicking sounds accompanied Yellow, as she took all of his shaft into her, moaning softly and blushing deeper, knowing what she really wanted.

She then laid down on top of Orange, and he knew what she wanted. He went faster, hammering her hard. Instantly Yellow made a face both content and blissful as Orange was going hard, not bothering to quit the sounds. Slapping was the result, but it was quiet. Yellow kissed Orange on the lips, and he returned the kiss as both grimaced and closed their eyes. He went as fast as he could, the two nuzzling heads right before throwing them up into the air and moaning loudly in unison, cumming hard.

The two smiled at each other, and Yellow simply laid back down on Orange, closing her eyes. He stroked her long hair with all his emotions only growing in strength.

¨I just want to...make you mine...¨Orange had diffuculty describing his desires, so settled with that

Yellow giggled, then shook her booty on Orange´s penis, shaking it free.

¨You silly, you already are mine, and i am yours..¨ Yellow reminded Orange

Orange had one last question before he slept with Yellow, literal sleep and sexual sleep.

¨Can i pound your butthole?¨ He asked, not feeling any nervousness

Yellow blushed, then lowered her head as she made a very suggestive face.

¨Maybeeee...but not now..¨ With that, the two closed their eyes and fell asleep

* * *

 **This is what happens when you cant relieve hormones and you write fanfiction for fun and for the stats. If anybody liked this, tell me so, remember my promise**

 **More chapters and content IF 1 positive review, OR 2 follows, OR 2 favorites. If any happen, KABLAMO, more content.**

 **Check out Kirby´s adventure in dreamland(chap 8 for most recent content), Super Mario bros: bowser version (chapter 6 or 7, I believe for most recent content), and the pokemon chronicals: governments end, and finally, Pokemon hellfire: a devious end if you havent already.**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


	67. Smash Bros: RosaXLil Mac ZeldaXLink

**Not much of an A/N since this kind of thing racks in the most views tbh...but**

 **enjoy the lemons...**

* * *

One day in the smash mansion, after a tournament showcasing all of the sm4sh fighters, all the characters returned to the mansion, and immediately their rooms. Rosalina was particularly cocky, since she won the whole thing with her rather stupid and overpowered moves. She took her time returning to her room, and as she was just about to enter the room, she slipped on a banana peel and got knocked out.

The person who had set that banana peel, or Little Mac, quietly dragged her into a closet nearby and locked the door. HE bound Rosalina up, tieing her wrists and ankles together, blindfolding her and gagging her. Despite his name, Little mac was actually quite big.

He took his penis out, and quietly and quickly declothed Rosalina, revealing her booty. He looked it over briefly before bending her over so her ass was in the air. Then he stuck his large wiener straight into Rosalina's asshole, spreading it wide. He grunted, and then got on top of Rosalina, beginning to thrust. He went hard the first few thrusts, to spread Rosalina's ass wider and wider, until it was wide enough to hug him tightly, but not so tight. Then he began to hump, his penis pounding Rosalina's tight booty hole. Little Mac had also separated Rosalina from her Luma for optimal time.

Little Mac's face became ridden with both a blush and a pleasured expression, his eyes forcing shut the harder he went, the tightness hugging his length so loyally. He grimaced as he felt Rosalina wake up and try and struggle, but to no avail. He went harder, now enjoying the muffled screams coming from Rosalina's mouth. She knew not who dare do such a sexy and kinky thing to her, but her butt felt real good.

Little mac was reaching his limits, much to his disapproval, but he went harder, hearing now Rosalina accept the painful pleasure by moaning rather loudly. Luckily she had a gag in her mouth, so she couldn't draw any unwanted attention to the act that Little Mac was performing. He grimaced and his eyes forced themselves shut as he came into her ass, having to hilt himself so he wouldn't twitch too badly.

Once he was done, Little Mac quietly pulled his boxers up, unlocked the door and headed out of the closet, shutting the door behind him. Then he ran for it before Master Hand or Crazy hand could bust him for such a naughty and mislead deed.

* * *

Once Zelda came back from the tournament, she was not the happiest, since she had placed very low, especially compared to Link, who got mid-placing. When she returned to her room, Link followed her into it. He shut the door quietly and locked it, knowing if any time, now was the best time to make a sexy and romantic move. Zelda sat down on her bed, flipping upwards so she faced the ceiling. Link crawled on the floor like a ninja, ending up right next to the bed. He then climbed up onto the bed, and landed on Zelda's lap.

Much to his own surprise, Link was quickly bound in handcuffs and placed against a wall. He hadn't resisted, it happened too fast. But his face was a bright crimson blush, as Zelda has also taken his pants and underwear off. He was left with his erection meeting the air, with no barriers. Zelda smirked, as she stood over Link. Right when Link thought he was going to be teased, she took the entire thing into her mouth, bobbing on it mercilessly. Link had to cover his mouth to stop him from letting loose his emotions in the form of a moan.

He had waited soooo long for this, and now it was finally happening.

Zelda showed Link no mercy, keeping her fast pace up, and bobbing her head, side to side and up and down in a fluid motion. Link squirmed a bit, but it was futile either way, as Zelda slowly got up. She raised her head up, and then lifted her dress to reveal she had no panties on underneath. Then she sat her plump booty right on Link's face. He lapped at the jewel before him, greedily gobbling up the juices that oozed out and slowly earning muffled moans from Zelda. Time passed so quickly while he ate Zelda out furiously, finally getting his chance to fully reward his actions for oh-so-long.

Then she sat up again, standing up for only a moment. She sat herself down on Link's dick, taking the whole thing into her vagina. Link thought he would scream in pleasure, his emotions were going nuts and his hormones were taking over. He felt his adrenaline rush as Zelda began to bounce up and down at a respectable pace, coating Link in both pleasure and her own juices. Both moaned as Link thrusted, bucking his hips, and speeding up the pleasure. It was super intense, making both become only focused on getting more of it, no matter the cost.

Before they knew it, both reached their limits and came all over each other, panting heavily. They collapsed and fell asleep right afterwards.

* * *

 **Ok, I was thinking as I wrote those, and I think those were rather mediocre, especially compared to some of the ones i've written in the past, that were totally killer.**

 **I've been told these aren't great, but they aren't bad either. So really, what this tells me is that I need more practice writing fics. As of now I have no trump card, but i'm blabbing now.**

 **MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT POKEMON HELLFIRE: A DEVIOUS END, POKEMON RANGER:INVASION OF SHADOWS, AND MOEMON SUPER MYSTERY DUNGEON BLOOPERS! AEROMENCA OUT!**


	68. Soul Eater: Maka X Soul

**you guys finally ready to get dirty again!? *lenny* also don't forget to check my profile page for my goals! thanks! This next lemon hails from soul eater, an anime I just finished watching. Also this contains massive spoilers, well, spoilers, so if you want to watch soul eater, wait til u finish it to read this.**

 **If you don't want to and haven't seen the anime, look up Maka and Soul Soul eater for the images. (too lazy to describe them)**

* * *

After the group of heroes finished beating the Kishin, Soul and Maka returned to DWMA, now all alone in their room. It was eerily silent, with Soul quietly watching TV and Maka in her bedroom doing something. Soul enjoyed his TV show until he heard moans from Maka's bedroom, leading him to investigate.

Soul opened the door to find Maka masturbating, or at least jumping in the act of doing so, as Soul had startled her. She was completely naked in the bed, the lights off and everything. Blair wasn't around, so Soul got an idea.

"Oi, idiot that's not how you do it!" Soul said, once again criticizing Maka

Maka shook her head at soul.

"Soul you never change!" Maka called back

Soul walked over to the bed, after shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Doesn't really matter. Whaddya say we celebrate our defeating of the Kishin?" Soul said with a smirk

Maka smirked back.

"I say lets do it." She said, raising her eyebrows

Soul then walked over a ways and took off his clothes, leaving him naked, then walked back over to Maka, climbing into the bed with her. Soul had to force Maka over before he was able to kiss her.

"I've been waiting for this moment, once I realized that girls aren't all about breast size...and that I started to like you slowly." Soul spoke in a whisper

Maka simply nodded.

"I don't want to do any of the foreplay stuff, bring the heat!" Maka whispered intently

Soul nodded, reaching down to feel for her jewel, then guiding his shaft into it. He thrusted hard once, shattering Maka's virgin barrier. Soul knew Maka was tough, but he hugged her just in case she needed it, Maka hugging back.

"I guess we really are meant to be together huh." Maka whispered

Soul nodded, Maka's eyes tearing up.

"That punch you did was cool. Very cool." Soul whispered to Maka

Maka smiled then smirked.

"Thanks and I think I'm ready now." Maka replied

On her command, Soul began thrusting into Maka, both of them in slight awe at how amazing it felt. Soul only briefly thought of Blair and how he understood why she always did sexual stuff to him now before his lust took him over. Soul began thrusting faster, wanting more of the insane pleasure the interaction was giving him. Maka was left to bury her face in Soul's shoulder, moaning softly into it. Soul could feel the wetness of Maka's inside, and it was letting him slide in and out with ease and increasing the pleasure greatly.

Soul stopped for a moment to catch his breath, before taking a deep one and going even faster and harder, lowering his head due to the intense pleasure that was now taking his nerves over. He thought only briefly of the Black Blood demon and how it took him over, and how the insane pleasure was doing the same thing, then focused on the girl laying her head on his shoulder and how to reward both him and her.

Maka and Soul both moaned louder as the pleasure got more intense, Maka getting wetter to lubricate Soul fully, and soul taking advantage of that to go even faster and harder on Maka. The covers were shaking all over the place, and Soul started to get annoyed with them. He threw them off, also taking the chance to catch his breath again. Maka sat up a bit.

"How about you take a break soul, and I take the lead form here?" Maka asked

Soul nodded, and he laid down where Maka was as Maka got on top, re-inserting Soul. Without hesitation, Maka began bouncing up and down, as the two moaned ever louder. The lust had long since taken control of both of them, and as a result Maka rode soul in a kinky manner, making both of them moan the loudest they had and cum.

Maka hopped off, as the cum drizzled everywhere on the two. Then she laid down on Soul, with her head on his chest, both of them exhausted.

"Whew..im exhausted...best celebration ever though..." Maka said, short of breath

"Yea...really cool." Soul added

With that the two fell asleep in that position.

* * *

 **Welp I haven't done that in a long time. I already know you enjoyed since you're a perv, and hey, on my profile is a list of goals for story views.**

 **And if we reach those goals by the end of july, you get a 5 pervy rewards and one awesome reward. Go check it out!**

 **With that, AEROMENCA OUT!**


	69. Inside the Sinister Building part 2!

**Oh the 69th chapter of a lemon assortment, ow it must be celebrated. Enjoy~~!**

* * *

I roused myself up from my stupor, although my head was killing me. I could barely see anything, and the headache was very, very strong. Even so, i forced myself to stand up, stumbling for my balance. At long last, my eyes opened up, and told me what was going on around me.

Pyro, Christina, and Milly were nowhere to be found around me, nor was the room i was just in. Instead of a dimly lit rather open room, i saw a nearly pitch black room. The room had no source of light from what i could tell.

 _Nothing an electric type can't solve._

I used my thunderbolt, and light up the room for a few short moments. What i saw terrified me. All around me, were Moemon, but they didn't seem to notice my presence. I used my thunderbolt again, and this time the room lit up a small amount, except that it wasn't me who turned any lights on.

I now saw that there was only one moemon in this room, and that it was a small maybe 10 foot by 10 room, with no furniture, except for the bed i now realized i was lying on. The moemon had her back turned to me, but i could tell what species it was, and acted accordingly.

 _A Pelipper? easy money._

I used my thunderbolt, and as i expected, the Pelipper went down in one shot, collapsing to the ground. Then i felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and a Moemon licking my ear.

I turned around, and laid eyes on a moemon i had never seen before. She had long black hair held in pigtails by two blue clamps, As well as a orange flower with black spots behind her head. She wore a white hoodie, That was open, leaving her stomach fully exposed. She had belts around her enormous and arousing D cups, and one below them, but they were not buckled. She wore incredibly short shorts that barely covered up her crotch. Finally, she wore black leggings with blue stripes on the sides and matching boots, but with spikes sticking out at the uppermost part.

"Now now. That's not how we should treat our friend, is it? I'm Volca, the one and only Volcarona. Me and her were gonna give you a nice little rejuvenator as a reward for all your work so far~" Her tone mimicked what she did next

She stared me in the eyes with her own pretty blue eyes, and bit her jacket. I saw her hands go down, and looked at what she was doing. She slowly pulled her pants down, revealing she didn't wear and underwear underneath them. She giggled lightly, bringing my attention back up to her. I was hard, and honestly wasn't ashamed of it either.

She then gently tackled me to the bed, laying me out nice and good. Only then did i realize i was booty naked. The volcarona climbed back off of me, standing up and tossing her pants aside. Then she slowly and teasingly lowered herself, giving my tip a little taste of her insides.

Then she let herself fall onto me, causing me to let out a moan. Volca blushed and began to bounce on me, groping her big breasts firmly. Her eyes closed and she moaned quietly, already starting to pick up her pace. Her insides were really, really warm, but not too warm, and she was really wet too. The wetness was stimulating my length in just the right way so that the warmth and her perfect tightness exfoliated my nerves. I moaned rather loud for a first moan, but still softly.

 _I hope Milly doesnt find out about this...there's nothing i could do about it and it feels so good...~ who am i to turn this down..._

Volca rode me faster, staring at me with a lustful face. I could feel her getting more and more wet, and get more and more warm. She blushed, then collapsed on me. I took the opportunity to start to hump into her, going at a reasonable pace. I went medium fast and medium hard, letting her perfect pussy do the work. I moaned quietly, and Volca moaned too, my face now hurting from the blush.

"I wanna...fuck...you...harder~!" I moaned, no longer able to control myself

I started to thrust super hard, hearing slaps come from my effort. Volca's mouth hung open and she moaned long and low, her face taking on an extremely horny one. I felt the wetness and warmth further increase, both of these factors simply adding to the insane pleasure i was receiving, and making me moan freely.

"Oh yeah~ fuck me~ fuck me soooo good~" She moaned in my ear

I didn't speed up this time, but i felt how good her insides were to me, and moaned very loudly, enjoying every single last second of this. Then i felt something else climb up on the bed. I looked to the direction i felt something hop on the bed mid moan.

"Don't forget about me..." A shy voice spoke

The voice belonged to a very pretty Glaceon, who climbed up to sit down next to us. She spread her legs wide when she reached us, blushing.

The Glaceon had two icy blue ears, with dark blue hair in the front, but icy blue in the back. Her hair was very long, and her blue eyes matched the rest of her look. She wore blue leggings, and an icy blue tank top. A diamond shaped hole was cut into her tank top right above her crotch, leaving that portion of her stomach very visible. Her legs were spread wide, revealing her white underwear, that was very small.

Then she pushed Volca down on my length, rubbing her clit. Volca moaned loudly, her breath beginning to cut out. I began thrusting again, slowly since the Glaceon was holding Volca down.

"Gl-glace..." Volca moaned, but the pleasure cut her off

She let Volca back up, but continued to mercilessly rubb Volca's clit, causing her to blush harder and moan loudly. I began to thrust hard again, hearing the slaps increase in volume.

"Shhh Volca, let the pleasure make you orgasm~" She whispered, not stopping her rubbing

I went even harder, the slaps echoing around the tiny room we were in, and Volca moaned very loudly, her face starting to turn crimson. She began to wiggle, and Glace stopped rubbing. In a few more thrusts, i felt Volca sit down decisively on me, her pussy tightening. Hot, stick fluid oozed out of her jewel and down my length, Volca moaning softly.

She hopped off of me, collapsing on the bed. Glace smirked at her, took her underpants off and threw them aside, then climbed on top me.

"my turn~" She said hornily, dropping herself on me

Her feel was in stark contrast to Volcas, as her jewel was much colder, but even more wet. She blushed harshly, laying down on top of me. I began to thrust once again, feeling my length tell me i was close. I went hard, my face starting to hurt badly form the amount of blushing i had been doing. The slaps were louder and louder, my length steadily releasing pre into her. Glace moaned loudly from the start, making me just go faster.

"AaaaAAaAa..." I moaned, feeling it coming

I went so much harder, the slaps super loud now, as my length slowly recieved more and more pleasure, the most it had recived so far...

"Go on big boy~ cum~" Glace moaned in my ear

i did just that, feeling the amazing release being granted to me My left eye twitched shut as my length twitched inside. Glace withdrew herself as soon as she could, which was soon, blushing. Then i felt my view fade to black once again...

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Until next time, Aeromenca out!**


	70. Lemon cutouts: MarioxPeach-Waaicked bros

**and back to producing porn for dirty ass fans. enjoy ya beautiful sons of guns who have given me over 29k views.**

 **also the lemon that I cut from the WAAAICKED brothers, check that out if you like random ass humor.**

* * *

Mario lent over to grope peach, as well as lean his hand down into her crotchal area, fingering her slow at first, enjoying the soft moans she produced from the pleasure he gave.

In response, peach reached down and stroked Mario's hard dick, then removed his underwear entirely, leaving him completely naked.

She smirked, returning to her stroking of Mario's length, making him moan softly in unison with her. Mario then started to finger Peach, abandoning the rubbing of her clit in favor of a more pleasurable option. He went slowly at first. Regardless, peach moaned softly to this pleasure, and stroked Mario more intently.

"Ah this feels nice.." Peach said in a whisper voice, and Mario nodded in agreement

"I think we may need to start getting hard on each other..." Mario whispered back

Peach smirked and blushed

She cracked her knuckles and placed a hand under his chin, grabbing it as she positioned her crotch above his and began rubbing it against the erection tenting his pants... She let out a soft giggle, knowing full well that she had him exactly where she wanted him.

"how about now?" Peach asked with a smirk

Mario blushed and moaned, but shook his head reluctantly.

"Yeah, this doesn't feel good enough..." Peach whispered, removing her hand and kicking the covers off

Mario then climbed on top of peach, and inserted his fully expanded dong into peach's clam, starting to thrust. She moaned a bit louder, as she got extremely wet inside.

Mario moaned too, as he picked up his pace, fucking peach relentlessly from the start, both of them enjoying every last moment of it. They got lost in their lust, slapping and moaning now echoing throughout the room, pleasure taking them over.

"oh..oh yea Mario, fuck me HARD!" Peach yelled in lust and pleasure

Mario slowed down in favor of going hard, the slaps becoming louder, and both of their faces covered completely in blush now. Mario moaned as he twitched inside, releasing a bit of pre-cum inside his bae. Peach was wet as hell, and Mario was absorbed in the sloshy wet pleasure thrusting into her clam brought. Peach moaned more as Mario sped up again, slaps once again echoing more frequently around the room instead of louder.

Moans got louder and louder as Luigi, who was in another room, could hear the loud moans of Mario and Peach/ He took out his penis, stroking it gently.

"Hmm I wonder if I could bang daisy.." He whispered to himself, fapping quietly in the kitchen

Mario, on the other hand, was busy fucking peach, both of them now heavy of breath, but enjoying it too much to really care about it, besides they couldn't moan quite as loud.

"Luigi is in the house..isn't he?" Peach moaned quietly to Mario

He nodded.

"Yes he is, I bet he's fapping right now. Poor bro, he doesn't have Daisy to fuck right now thanks to her being on some cruise or some shit." Mario shook his head at the last part, pitying his bro

Luigi continued to fap, even as the moans in the room died down a bit.

"stupid daisy, going on that cruise and not telling me. gah. ill get some ass when she comes back." Luigi mumbled to himself

Mario went super fast now, peach moaning louder and louder.

"MARIO..IM..IM GETTING CLOSE!" Peach yelled

Mario went faster and faster, feeling his own release get closer on him.

"ME TOO!" He yelled back

Mario was going fast, and the next thing he knew both of them moaned so loud they were screaming as they both came.

"IM CUMMINGGGGG!" Mario and Peach yelled, Luigi mumbling it

Luigi fapped super hard to the loud business, and somehow came with his bro.

"welp. that does that." he said as he pulled his overalls back up.

Mario and Peach collapsed, both of them tired as fuck.

"That was wonderful.." Peach whispered, Mario's head in her breasts

Mario simply nodded. as the two fell asleep.

* * *

 **well that was fun to make. did you enjoy it? who am I kidding of course you did! why not check out my profile for the goals to get more of this yummy lewd stuff, and the waaaicked brothers fanfic.**

 **follow and favorite me for more!**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


	71. First lemon with charlie!

**Aeromenca new note: so I looked over the lemon assortment and lemons in other stories to see if I was missing anything, and I came across this. and its not in here.**

 **I have absolutely no idea, why in the actual fucking HELL I forgot, but I did, so enjoy the less cringy authors notes but the horrible lemon.**

* * *

I moaned loudly in bliss as Charlie gave me a handjob, even though my dick was beneath my pants. Charlie got up real close and made sure that I knew she loved me and wanted it HARD.

Now I'm going to describe my Charlie to my fans, so listen up! Charlie is a charizard, obviously. She is about 5'11", having her bright orange hair combed around the back of her head, with two long bang-like extensions in the front, one shorter one hanging between the bridge of her nose, and a longer one hanging down next to her left eye. She has two pointy ears, each orange and sticking out right behind the ridge that supports her extensions, pointing up at a 45 degree angle. she has beautiful blue eyes, but sports a fierce glare to anyone but me. She has the two generic charizard wings in the same spot as normal, except that they are curved as if she is flapping them (they work fine.)she is wearing a crystal necklace with 4 smaller crystals arranged around a big one, two on each side. She has regular white skin where it is exposed. She has medium-long arms and wears an orange bracelet around each wrist. Finally, she wears a tight bra and panties that are an instant major turn on. The bra has a tan stripe down the middle, covering most of her large DD cup breasts. The rest of the bra Is the same shade of orange as the rest of her orange clothes. Her panties also have a tan stripe down the middle, covering her pussy and continuing down her legs, the half that leads to her vagina on each side colored tan as well. The rest of her panties are orange.

She then kissed me full-on the lips, rubbing my already throbbing package that was trapped in my pants, causing me to moan out a reply.

"Charlie...burn my clothes...ooohhfff..." I didn't get to finish as she heeded my request and burned off my clothes with her fkamethriwer, leaving nothing behind, not even ashes, as my clothes dis-appear and I'm unharmed due to the extreme bond we have.

After she was done making me nude, she leaned in and requested something in the form of a needless reminder.

"You know I like it when you go hard and punish me for being a bad girl..." Charlie whispered, done with her teasing and went down to suck me off, but I pushed her down.

"No, charlie. My turn. Good girl." I said as I leaned down to eat her out, before I felt my head being grabbed in a headlock.

"No. You bet..." charlie didn't even need to talk

"I'm sorry!wait...you liked that! So, what the..." I was cut off by my head being pushed down onto her awaiting pussy after she threw her pants and bra off.

I instinctively started to eat her out, because I knew that's EXCATLY what she wanted, and I was right

"ooohhh...it feels so goooodd..."she moaned in bliss, releasing my head from her grip.

Yeah? Well, cant we make this a quicki...aw, fuck that idea, and especially youuUU!" I asked but then rejected my own idea as she grabbed my dick with her right hand and violently jerked it off, making me shut up.

"There's your answer...and...oh...yeeeeessss...!" Charlie told me, before moaning the last part in that tone that guaranteed her a long, more than rough fucking

"I'm cumming!" Charlie added on in the same tone just to piss me off before she blew her load all over my face

I got up and gave her my 'oh, you're in for it now!' Look, but we had such a strong bond that she could read my mind, but most of the time she chose too, just not let me know

"Give me itt...nooww...and really hard..." she moaned to me in a tone a sick dog would useif it could talk, as I got up and walked behind her,but she tackled me to the ground, HARD, making sure her pussy rubbed against my dick, but didn't penetrate, knowing how I hated that, and that I wouldn't get back up unless she helped me up for awhile

"What the hell, charlie...that...really...hurt..." I gasped in pain and pleasure as she rubbed me while re-positioning herself so she could suck it.

 _ **still to be continued...**_

* * *

 **Still to be continued. Oh my god past me...you were so cliché and cringy..why...**

 **please check out my profile and the goals I set on there and my other stories please! I promise most of them aren't as bad as this one!**

 **Thank youuuu-**

 **Aeromenca out.**

 **oh my god this is terrible, no deat-**

 **please don't unfollow me for this xD I was bad back then.**

 **for real Aeromenca out.**


	72. Sex in the City! XD

**first lewd content in quite some time. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

She was right there, right in front of me, and only after a few days of being apart. Well no, that's not right, more like a few weeks, or more. I wasn't sure how long she had been gone, as i had been thrown in some random place in the region, and had to fly my way out of a lot of shit, before i even got anywhere close to meeting Aeromenca or Penelope.

Point is, i didn't feel triumph, or happy, i felt sad and angry at what i saw.

On her chest, was a dark emboldened logo, 'SG', with an arrow through it. I shook my head at this, i knew it could only mean she joined one of the gangs.

 _I'm assuming she joined this gang to do chemistry or some shit, but how did she know i would show up...?_

In my thoughts, i failed to notice her slowly walk over to me, and literally maybe a foot away from me, tap my nose with her pointer finger.

 _WHACK_

I flew off my feet and into a nearby wall, on the receiving end of one of her hard, hard hits.

 _Ow ow ow ow...ugh i feel like i'm going to faint...i'm so tired..._ i thought, my eyes beginning to close

"...that was way easier than i thought it would be..." I heard her whisper, somehow already next to me

 _Why would i fight you..even if you have joined one of those gangs, i could never fight you..._ i thought, weakly raising my right arm up

"Good boy...give in to the love you feel...just relax..." she whispered, petting me gently

 _"I will beat the shit out of you if you ever try to fight me" then the one time i actually did try to fight her, i regretted it so dearly_

 _She backed up her statement by making the toughest dragon in the school look like a punching bag. It was so bad she beat me up in less than 2 minutes, at best..._

"Why...why would you attack me..." i murmured, beginning to relax

"Just in case you had any dumbass ideas, which i know you do. I figured i might as well be safe." She replied

 _I...that's true actually...i try a lot of dumbass shit, and she always makes me pay for it._

"I don't want to beat you up, so you're coming with me, and there's nothing you can do about it..." She made the choice i was pondering for me, lifting me up and walking with me in her arms

I only felt her gently caress me and pet my head as she walked, and i couldn't resist being knocked out...

Here she was, in all her powerful glory. She was always stronger than i could ever hope to be, and _always_ kicked the absolute shit out of anyone that hurt me.

"Oh? Dont tell me you're getting funny ideas hm?" She spoke

I could see and hear Pyro getting slammed into a wall by a Flygon, who i just assumed was who he had missed. I felt bad for him, his choice was pretty much already made, there was nothing he could do about it.

 _The problem is, mine is looking that way too...there's nothing i can do to her that she won't make me cry in pain within a few seconds..._ i frantically thought

"You're getting that look on your face that you get when you're about to do something stupid..." Mileena reminded me she could also read me like a book

"Don't make me kick the shit out of you. Use your head for once and realize there's nothing you can do. Your friend is already defeated, and you can't do anything to me that i won't either see coming or retaliate with a move that hurts _way more..._ " She always knew my ideas, but i had already made my choice

 _This is the stupidest thing i've ever done, but it's worth a shot._

"You wouldn't dare do something stupid! Never mind that's exactly what you're going to do..." i looked to see the Flygon walking towards me

"How would you know?!" I yelled at her

She smirked at me, pulling her goggles over her head.

"Oh trust me i've seen it with my own two eyes. And she told me more that i hadn't heard about." She responded

The instant she opened her mouth to respond, i made my move. I used the one thing i had the advantage in to attack them.

 _Speed!_

I ran at Mileena as fast as i could, barrelling right into her. I send her flying. Sidestepping to my right, i prayed that would knock her out of my way. I then barreled into the Flygon, who had the straightest face i'd ever seen.

I sent her flying too, pyro falling out of her arms, and landing next to me.

"Is that all you got~?" I heard Milly coo teasingly, before chomping on my shoulder

"I-mpossible...i..i send you flying...!" I protested, my eyes tearing up

 _Owwwwwww! Ffffuuuckk..._

"You should've known better~"

-lemon warning-

It was then i felt her reach her hand in a place i never thought she would and give me a nice calming treatment

"A... ...ahhh...oooowww!" I was in a mixture of feelings, the pain of her strong tough bite and her gentle caressing of my length

She hugged me tight with one arm, finally letting my shoulder go.

"Mmmm~ i've wanted to do this for awhile now~ but now seems like the best time since i can make sure you don't fight back..." she whispered, now pulling my pants down

I looked briefly up at the Flygon, who was smirking at me.

"H-how?!" I yelled at her, knowing she must have had something to do with it

"...hm? Oh that was all her, i had to get my ass up. You hit a lot harder than you look like you should." The Flygon responded, walking away down another street

She dragged pyro along with her, probably to calm him down.

"I refuse to accep-"

She flipped me over, placing a hand over my mouth. I saw her eyes twinkle, the look she got when she knew she was gonna do something. She then took her underwear off, tossing it aside, before sitting down on me.

"Tt...aaaaaaaaaaa..." i couldn't even continue my rage filled statement

"Mmm~ doesn't it feel goood~" Milly cooed as she started to bounce on me, holding her breasts tight

I relaxed, although i didn't want to, and let her work some naughty measures on me. First, she laid down on top of me, probably so i couldn't move then bit my ear.

"Show me the feelings i know you have~" she whispered in my ear in a husky tone

 _She's...right i definitely have some urges that i want to do..and now's when im gonna do them..._

I started to thrust into her, feeling the warm wet inside massage my length as i thrusted. I moaned quietly, all thoughts of fighting Milly now long gone, as i focused on pleasuring myself. She was nice and tight, regardless of her being so much bigger than me, even an inch or so taller. Once again, she nibbled my ear, moaning directly into it.

"Mmmm~~ mmm yes fuck me~~ channel that rage into making me so sorry for my mean actions~~" she moaned

"Oh i will you naughty girl~" I snapped to my urges and went hard on her

I went faster and harder, so that i could faintly hear slapping sounds while i felt her tight pussy massage me at a faster rate. I felt her juices seeping out, but i didn't care, everything felt so good...

"Mmm...that's more like it~" She approved

I looked at her face, i could tell just by looking at her she was in heaven. My breathing started to quicken, but i couldn't stop pounding into her, i had not a care in the world about being out of breath. I went even faster, feeling the wetness and tightness grip me and stimulate nearly every nerve on my penis. My eyes forced themselves shut.

"Awwwwwhhnnnn..." I moaned without control, the pleasure taking control of my voice

"My turn sweetie~" Milly bit my ear gently, then made herself sit up

Then she rode me like a horse, spinning herself slowly in a circle, her own breathing quickening. I felt my dick moan, and felt it tingle a little bit. But i didn't release yet, however i knew i would soon. I looked at Milly and knew she was close herself, she wasn't hiding anything from me, her eyes were shut, and her face was ridden with a blush.

"Aaa...aaaa..aaaa..." Her soft voice was getting steadily louder

She rode me harder, bouncing up and down now, as my penis tingled. I felt my eyes squeeze shut and my body tense, as i released into her. I forced myself to open one eye, seeing Milly blush even harder, then moan softly as she reached her limits.

"Aaaaah..."

Then she slowly collapsed on my chest, laying herself down on me.

 _Is...is she purring...?!_

I felt myself start to blush really hard, i knew the only time a girl as tough as milly would purr is if she really felt serious affection for someone.

"Youre mine~" milly whispered, licking my forehead

 _Aaaa...that felt amazing..._ i thought, then collapsed from exhaustion

When i finally woke up, Christina was waiting for me, sitting there...

 _W...woah...h..holy..._

"Wh- mmph-" i was instantly silenced by her hand before i could even say anything

She was only wearing her skirt and her gloves, even her goggles missing. She was blushing, trying really hard not to look at me.

"..."

"I-i told you i would give you the time of your life didnt I-i" she stuttered

I blushed even more, my nose bleeding now. I could feel myself getting aroused by her.

 _Your cute stuttering is just making me want to fuck you more..._ i thought to myself

Then she kissed me out of nowhere, closing her eyes as she did so. I had absolutely no problems at all with this, willingly throwing aside my own will for decisions just to have her back. I gently rubbed her back, trying to let her know not to be embarrassed. She finally ended it off, and this time she didn't look scared.

"RAWR!" She yelled, tackling me to the ground

I didn't care until i actually hit the ground, which is when i realized that she had taken my clothes off while i was out.

"...a..how long was i out?" I asked her

She smirked at me, looking up at my face. I knew she would probably not bother with any teasing, and i was right. She hopped right on, clutching her right breast as she broke her barrier.

"Ow. Ahhh that stings..." she said with a wince

"...that _stings?!_ " I exclaimed

"You know how tough i am, don't act so surprised. " She said

"And today ive ran for my life from a psychotic Latias, flew for hours on end, the only stop by force and being pegged into the ground, then i flew for another few hours on end, then after i finally land i get smashed into a wall." I recited my day

She smirked at me.

"Mmm- sounds like the dumb shit you would get yourself into." She responded

I would have honestly tried to slap her, but she laid down on me, flicking my nose.

"You gonna start up, mister tough dragon?" She mocked me

I did so, starting off slow so i could get the hang of what i was doing. She gasped a little bit, flicking my nose again.

"Mm mm so tough, can't even go in on the girl he likes~" she made more fun of me

 _Are you serious right now?!_

At this i stopped being merciful and started going as hard as i could without losing control, slapping sounds ensuing. I heard her moan, and felt her grip my arm. I slapped her ass hard, just to get in some kind of shot for what fun she had made of me.

"O-oooh...did i strike a nerve? It f..feels really good..~" Christina giggled, knowing her picking at me was making me kind of mad

I went even harder feeling the warmth and wetness fly all over my dick, the wetness stimulating 4my nerves for the soft, tight walls. I moaned softly and flicked her nose back. I made her blush, which was an accomplishment to me.

"Oooh...that feels so good..!~" she moaned

I took the opportunity to hit that spot hard, making her face super red. I also made her moan really loudly, as her face showed just how much she wanted more.

"Oh i'm sorry did _I_ strike a nerve?" I teased, giving her more of what i knew she wanted

She moaned loudly again, while i continually pounded her, my breath quickening vastly.

"Ey-yes...fuck me harder~!"

The instant i heard that i knew she had lost all her sense of care. The pleasure i was feeling was making it hard for me to focus at all...

 _...it's only a matter of a few more seconds before i give in to the lust too..._

"O...oh...m ..my...i sure will~!" I replied, going even harder

Her face was one of pure bliss, the blush having taken over her face. I went as hard as i possibly could, the slapping really loud now. I gave in to the pleasure, not able to control myself anymore.

"Y...ou lik...e tha...t yo...u fu..c..king bi..tch?"

"...nnnyeeeeesss~! Gi...ve m..e mo...re big boy~" she moaned

I kept going, but only a few mere seconds after she said that she came violently all over me, tightening up on my dick, so i couldn't thrust. Her juices flowed out in a stream on my dick, coating it with her cum.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" She moaned loudly

I looked at her, she was blushing hard. She climbed off of me, and crawled down to my dick, sucking on it. She was very forceful, and within a few moments i felt the tingle in my oenis. I moaned as i came violently myself, leaving Christina with a cum stained mouth.

She swallowed what she could, then climbed back on top of me, her eyes starting to close. Her breathing was quick and she was clearly out of breath. I was too, after going _in_ on her with no mercy...

-end lemons-

"I love you~" she said as her face was covered in blush, and her breath cut short

"I love you too sweetheart~" i replied, the same breathlessness there

"Aaaaaaa- i needed that...you have no idea how hard it was for me to focus..." she said, her breath cut

I shook my head, deciding to ask a few questions.

"On..?" I asked, suspiciously

"Finding your ass..." Christina replied, but i knew from the way she tucked her head into my chest there was more

"...and...?" I added

"...some evil stuff or something...i don't know..." she gave me the truth

I rubbed her head, making her hair messy. I decided i oughta go to bed before i did some dumb shit, and fell asleep shortly after i closed my eyes.

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed! Aeromenca out!**


	73. Luka X Len!

**enjoy the custom lemon! I had this one in my docs for awhile.**

 _ **Dont forget to check out my other stories and follow/favorite if you enjoyed, and review for any suggestions you have.**_

* * *

One day at a concert, Miku was singing her heart out to her audience. they loved it like usual, but...Something was up with Miku's mic, it would go in and out at random points which meant she needed her new one fast. However she could not find it. After she was fine singing with the broken one, she had to search for her new one. Miku had finally found her new mic and was able to return to the stage. She began singing, and as everyone sang along with her, she did her trademark, the kawaii sign at the end of the song.

Miku then headed off of the stage, and then backstage. She headed down the staircase leading to a teleporter, which she stepped on. It teleported her back to her home, where Len was relaxing on the couch. Miku walked over to where Len was sitting and she sat down beside him. She then quickly pulled out her phone to see the reviews from the concert and to see what had happened during the time she was singing.

Len was currently fast asleep, so he didn't notice his crush sitting down next to him. Miku looked at him briefly, before going back to look at her phone, not thinking twice of paying him no mind.

After Miku was done checking the reviews, she got onto one of her games and recorded some new sounds for new soundtracks, she smiled because she had many ideas with these few sounds that she had created. Luka walked into the room the two were sitting in, the living room, and sat down purposely sat down on Len's lap, shifting a bit before relaxing herself.

Miku then started creating a new melody on her phone and put on her headphones and worked out every single sound and made it all sound in harmony. She paid no attention to Luka's rather...sexy..antics.

Len had now woken up, with a slight jump. And in doing so, he noticed Luka sitting on his lap, and how his twitch had affected her. She was smirking at him, winking shortly afterwards. Len blushed and looked around him, also seeing Miku sitting next to him, and blushed deeper.

Miku glanced over at Len and saw him with his blush, she tilted her head a bit in confusion. Then she jumped up when she finished the melody. She got up and ran to her room to write the lyrics before she forgot, leaving her door open by accident. The instant Miku left, Luka crawled onto Len, stroking his legs slowly as she made herself parallel to him, making Len blush like crazy. Len looked luka straight in the eyes, and Luka winked at him, then reaching her hand to his crotch, gently caressing it.

Luka then grabbed Len's hand, and dragged him into her room, setting him on the bed after locking the door with a click.

¨So len...i heard you like big girls~¨ Luka whispered in Lens ear, climbing on top of him

Miku hoped on the bed singing and fell back onto her bed. She yawned and went back to the living room where she thought Luka and Len were. She saw that they werent there, but only shrugged and she grabbed a note pad. Then she started drawing something for the new song. She felt a shadow fall over her, and looked up a bit and saw Kaito's feet, she looked up and smiled.

"Hello Kaito, how was your concert?" Miku asked.

"It was great, no one fainted this time" Kaito replied

They both laughed but Miku kept her attention on the paper, hiding her slight blush from Kaito.

Meanwhile Luka had climbed on top of Len. She lifted one of his legs up, eased herself down onto his, what was in her opinion a decent sized shaft, considering that she admittingly liked Len a lot. Once she was on, she lifted Len up so she could kiss him, making a humping motion so she rode his shaft from the back to the tip, causing him to blush and moan.

In the mean time Kaito was a little ticked, for Miku never showed her feelings towards anyone that she liked. Kaito liked Miku a lot but he hadn't known if Miku liked him back, Miku hopped up and ran outside and began to sing the song, Kaito followers her outside and smirks as he watches her dance.

"Nice song Miku"

Miku turned around and smiled and replied "thank you Kaito, it means a lot that you enjoy it." She gave a pleasant smile and ran off, Kaito sighed and went back to the house, he walked down the halls and saw Miku's door was open and he went into her room, he looked up and saw the stars on her ceiling and smiled.

Luka was humping Len hard now, kissing him to silence his otherwise extremely loud moaning. Her breasts kept getting in the way, but Luka made Len grope them. both were enjoying it very much, blushing crimson as they fucked.

Miku soon found a hidden meadow, she looked in amazement as the water looked like it was glowing, fish hoped out the water and flew back in, she began humming her song, back at the house Kaito kept looking around Miku's room to see if he could find anything that might show who she has a crush on, he checked her drawer to see if he could find a diary, he found one after digging threw her pantie drawer and having a nosebleed, he saw there was a lock on it and sighed "dang I thought I could finally find out who she's crushing on.."

Luka was whispering things in Lens ear as she started to go mercilessly on Len, humping so hard and fast that slapping was resonating throughout the room constantly, as Len blushed crimson and was moaning loudly. He started to grimace, moaning Lukas name.

Miku then started running home quickly and hoping threw the flowers as fireflies starting glowing and one lands on Miku's nose, she crosses her eyes and looks at it and smiles as she shakes her head and continues running, she goes inside and draws where she just was and runs down the hall to her room, Kaito heard her coming so he hid in Miku's closet and shut it, as it was a shutter door, so he saw most of Miku, Miku grabs a towel and walks back out her door and locks it behind her, she rushes to the shower and turns it on, stripping down and hopping in and humming the song, Kaito began to worry. For he would be scared for his crush to find him in her closet.

Luka arched her back as Len ate her out, and started to moan as she felt her own release coming. ¨Yes len..cmon...make..me..aaahh!¨ Luka threw her head back as Len stuck his whole tongue inside of her hole. He thrashed it around, and Luka came right into his mouth. ¨Aahhh..good..lenny..¨ Luka moaned, now panting

¨yes Luka yes Luka yeeeess Lukaaaaa..~¨ Len moaned as Luka went harder and harder, finally cummiing inside of Luka, unable to take her loving and fast and hard treatment

Luka smirked, then hopped off of Len, she then spread her legs for him, and Len took the action himself, leaning in to lick her. He went fast, lapping up all of her juices, and earned Luka moaning freely, throwing her head back. ¨Mmm yes..Good Lenny~ Finish me off like the perv you are~¨ Luka moaned, making Len go faster

Miku then got out the shower and wrapped the towel around her and walked back to her room, Kaito saw water dripping from Miku and he blushed crazily, feeling blood shoot out his nose and outing his scarf over his massive nose bleed, as he felt his boner growing, he heard Miku humming and peeked threw the shutters and saw Miku drop the towel, his face became rose red and the blood kept going, Miku started brushing her long blue hair while humming, she turned on her radio and sang to the music.

Luka and len put their clothes back on then headed back out into the living room, laying back down on the couch like nothing had happened.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! *Lenny***

 **Aeromenca out!**


	74. Miku X Kaito!

**enjoy the last half of this lemon chapter, however short it is :/**

 **Dont forget to check out my other stories!**

* * *

Kaito saw the chance to get out, so he slowly opened the closet door and tried getting out without Miku seeing him, Miku saw him threw her mirror and she blushed a bit, turning around "Kaito what are you doing?" Kaito jumped and he looked over at her, as his nose bleed finally went away, he put his scarf down and replied to Miku "uh oh ummmmm I thought this was my room-" he scratched the back of his head with blush, Miku pulled him closer by his scarf "are you sure about that Kaito?~"

Len casually took a nap while Luka went back to her room, deciding to clean up the mess just in case.

Kaito's blush spread across his face but it calmed down "well Miku.. would you be mad if I said that wasn't the reason?" Miku replied "of course not, why would I be?" Kaito then smirked and got closer to Miku as Miku looked at Kaito and saw his boner, she blushed herself as Kaito kissed Miku deeply, as she kissed back Kaito started stripping himself.

Kaito got completely naked as he rubbed Miku's back and poked her as he kissed her, Miku ran her hands up his body and put her arms onto his shoulder, Kaito moved his hips as he slowly went into Miku's pussy, Miku blushed and let out a moan, then Kaito rubbed up the front half of Miku, rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples

Kaito kept moving at a good pace as he went in and out of Miku, rubbing her breasts as she moaned into Kaito's mouth, Miku wrapped her tongue around Kaito's and ran her teeth against their tongues as she heard Kaito let out a moan, Kaito moved at a faster pace

Miku rubbed down Kaito's chest as Kaito lifted Miku and pinned her against the wall, having her sitting there with his cock in her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and Kaito thrusted into Miku, both of them moaning as Kaito broke the kiss and kissed Miku's neck searching for her tender spot.

Kaito sped up, letting a moan slip free of his lips. He blushed as he continued to thrust into Miku, feeling her tight insides grasp his length very firmly.

"Go harder Kaito~" Miku moaned to Kaito, who obliged for Miku

He went harder indeed, slaps now echoing around the room. He blushed hard, knowing he couldn't last as long as he wanted to with Miku just in his presence, must less letting him fuck her.

"Y..yes princess..." He moaned, before taking complete control of the situation, now fucking Miku super hard against the wall

Bumps from Miku's body being slammed against the wall grew louder and louder, as well as the slaps that emerged from Kaito roughly fucking Miku.

"This is revenge...for...not..telling anyone you liked..me.." Kaito declared between gasps of air

He kept going, feeling Miku tighten up around him. He blushed, figuring he probably should end this as soon as he could, since he couldn't last very long. He moaned loudly, feeling his penis telling him he was reaching his limits.

"I..im reaching my own limits Kaito..im gonna...mmn!" Miku moaned loudly, Kaito silencing her with a kiss as she camme

Kaito came at the same time, blushing hard and stifling his own moan. Kaito and Miku slid down the wall slowly, falling asleep due to lack of energy.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, leave a suggestion if you want to see something, and check out my other stories!**

 **Aeromenca out!**


	75. Moemon: Braixen X Blastoise

**suggested by Falconfox8 (sorry for the wait :/)**

 **The** _italic_ **sections are Braixen thinking to himself. Enjoy! Dont forget to check out my other stories!**

* * *

 _shieeet. That Blastoise is at it again, shooting people in the face with her water cannons, and likely the reason she's doing this is because shes horny...what do i do? im only a measly Braixen, and i'd rather not get shot in the face with water Cannons from a Blastoise..._

Braixen had short yellow hair, that was spiked, as he liked it. He wore a rather girly outfit, consisting of a yellow shirt, a skirt, black leggings, black arm warmers, and the old stick in his tail. He sighed, knowing that he looked like a girl, but that's what he was actually hoping for. His red eyes darted around, scanning the field he was in, with all the mayhem going on.

 _At least i don't have to worry about being targeted since i look like the average girl Braixen. im going to check my suspicions by reading her mi-..oh..._

She was running around rampant, shooting people over and over again. Then she ran over in front of Braixen, who simply stared up at her in awe. He gulped, knowing that he couldnt do a damn thing to her.

She had short bowl cut blue hair, with a brown turtle shell on her back. She had two blue arm warmers, and a yellow bra on, with a short cut off skirt, that was folded to one side. She wore two blue leggings. Her blue eyes matched the smirk on her face. She was about 6 feet tall, with small B cups.

"Oh hi there. You look capable...to please me.." The Blastoise whispered to Braixen, then revealed the giant cannon on her arm Braixen had somehow missed

"or else."

Braixen swallowed, knowing not doing what she wanted would be suicide. He sighed, and walked over to the edge of the clearing they were in, and into the nearby forest, Blastoise following him. Braixen then tackled the Blastoise to the ground, taking off her super short skirt and bra, as well as the underwear she was wearing.

Then he took his length out, pausing for a moment, before freezing in place. The Blastoise sighed, and got up, taking his length into her mouth, giving it a nice good suck. Braixen moaned quietly, shivering.

 _Ohhh...that feels good...aa...maybe it isn't so bad to be forced to do this...her mouth is so warm and wet..._

She took it all the way into the back of her mouth and back a few times, before letting it go again.

 _Why'd she sto-_

"Come one show me how good you are. Show me your power inside of me~" The Blastoise moaned

 _o..oh...mmmm...okay.._.

Braixen obliged, easing himself inside of her. He gasped as he felt the super wet warm insides stimulate his nerves, leaving him wanting more.

 _Oh that feels good..i want some more...i can get some thankfully...it's kind of a shame this will be my first time but oh well..._

Braixen shifted to gain some leverage, then began to thrust, grunting as Blastoise's warm wet insides massaged his length in just the right way. The blastoise's face shifted from apparent rage to a calm but pleasureful expression. She moaned quietly, relaxing her body. Braixen continued, grunting quietly, and felt his libido begin to truly betray him.

ohhh...i just wanna go so hard...so this is the libido that everyone was warning me about... mmnNnn!

Blastoise began to rub herself gently as Braixen began to go a little harder, which turned him on. He grunted, then began to go much much harder, but much slower. Blastoise moaned quietly with each thrust, slowly and steadily getting more and more wet.

Braixen stopped, standing up.

"Get on your hands and knees." he commanded

The Blastoise obliged, standing up and shifting her positioning. Braixen then re-inserted himself, slapping her ass as he began again.

 _Ohhhh...so much better...so much...more leverage and i get to mercilessly pound her because of the leverage..._

Braixen began to go much faster, the sound of slapping growing steadily louder and louder. Blastoise's womanhood was growing more and more wet, as her moans got steadily louder and louder. Braixen grunted quietly from time to time. This went on for a few minutes

"Go harder little fire type...show me you matter!" Blastoise moaned

Braixen grunted, going even harder on Blastoise now, the slapping super loud and forceful.

 _Oh my Arceus she's so tight and wet...and it feels so good...and she's warm too, even for a water type...oh my Arceussss!_

Braixen went even faster and harder, as fast and as hard as he could go. His body seemed to be working without him now, as he couldn't slow down, even if he wanted to. He moaned long and low, slapping Blastoise's ass as he did so.

 _Aaaa..what is this pleasant tingling feeling...?_

"Awww is someone getting close~? Why don't you come inside little fire type...~" Blastoise moaned again, looking back at Braixen with a blush on her face

 _oh my ARCEUS...that feels s-so...aaaaaaaaaa_!

Braixen came inside Blastoise, moaning loudly as he did so. Blastoise snickered, letting him finish his load inside of her, before getting back up with a blush. Braixen fell to the ground, his eyes forcing themselves shut.

"Take a break little one, sleep tight~" Blastoise cooed to Braixen, who did just that, falling asleep

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed**

 **Sorry to Falconfox8 for taking so long to make this. I hope i met what you wanted.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Aeromenca the 'Air Master' OUT!**


	76. Emily's Backstory!

**little bit more info here before the continuation. Enjoy!**

* * *

My second year at Dark university was a rough one for sure, but it all began when i took the field for the first time wearing the Eon sisters uniform. I had looked at it and blushed, forcing myself to put it on.

 _...i..its only a tight girly short shorts, legggings and the usual jacket. I...it'll be worth it at the end of the year. i..i can do this!_ I had reassured myself

When i took the field, however, I was fine until i looked across at my opponent. My eyes widened, as i realized that she was by far the absolute fucking prettiest moemon i had ever seen, and she was wearing a super hot uniform. She wore simply a purple tight bra and a really short skirt, arm warmers and leggings. Her purple eyes stared at me with the sexiest expression i had ever seen, and she stood lopsided, her mouth slightly open. Her purple tail very slowly swayed back and forth, and her ears were currently flipped upside down, sticking out at a 180 degree angle.

 _Hoooooollly fucking shit...shes fucking sexy as hell wow. Arceus help me shes probably got some ridiculously overpowered gimmick theres no fucking way i can stop...but still holy fucking Arceus...wow..._

And her purple hair was bowl cut except for a few strands up front on both sides, which were shoulder length.

"Hiiii! I'm Emily! Ive heard alot about you from your sister haha! She tells me youre a weakling." Emily was smiling, and chuckled into her hand

 _Her voice is so pretty and melochanic...aaa...Arceus help...please...i feel like i'm going to burst..._

My eye twitched as i slowly turned to flare, who still was looking at me with her blank expression.

 _"You can do it! Go out there and prove to everyone you belong there!" She had encouraged me before this fight_

.".or at least thats what im going to make you look like. Prepare yourself." Her expression turned to complete and total seriousness

 _...shit...what the...fuuuu aaaa! ...fuck my life i was right..._

* * *

That fight quite literally had me going to school the next day blood ridden, with all kinds of scars. She had beat the shit out of me without absolutely no mercy at all, and didnt stop until i was literally crying on the ground.

"That was so easy! Eh? haha. You didnt even try to stop me!" Emily had ran up to me and said, being a little cunt about it

I simply seethed with complete and utter rage inside, telling myself i would do what flare said. That day in class Emily was compltely silent, even when i got into a fight outside of the fighting grounds with some complete piece of shit.

"the fuck was that performance, you pussy. You couldnt even take down the fucking bitch." Some jock mocked

It was outside of class, in the hallways, and he had the nerve to literally fucking say it in front of _three Eon sisters._

I literally stopped laughing and could not stop. The Moemon

"HAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAH ...pfff...HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH...GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...oh my fucking...hahahah...GHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! fucking hell man, youre a funny one." I rolled on the floor laughing

The guy above me looked rather embarassed. Then i stopped laughing, and stood up with a perfectly straight expression.

"Lets you you fucking stop her then. Let me see YOU with the balls to go out there against an opponent like that. Hahah! oh wait you cant even win out your conference, or win more than 10 games. fuck off man, you're clearly a fucking idiot to come to say some dumbshit like that to my face, and three of the others in this conference." I said

I saw Sylvia laughing at what i said, the Sylveon. The other two were the defending champ of the legends division, which was now an Altair named Sky. Sky was already walking away, but simply gave me a thumbs up, even though i could clearly see her lauging as she walked away. And the other one was Emily herself, who was giggling.

"Damn savage. But yeah, you wanna come get some little fucker?" Emily's eyes glowed purple

 _oh god please no...fuck...the memories are still fresh in my fuckin muscles...owwwwwwwwwww!_

The jock actually had the nerve to nod, at which point i literally just facepalmed.

"...have fun fighting her. I bet she'll kick your ass so bad that you wont be anywhere to be found at school tomarrow. And then mock you for it afterwards, except she wont be joking." I said, walking away as i said it

* * *

 _Ohw? okie. hes so much hotter than he gives himself credit for, especially in that tight uniform, i cant believe he made himself wear that. i can arrange that. and gladly, I love beating the fuck out of morons.._

I beat the shit out of the stupid jock, throwing him mercilessly into walls and shit. He was never seen at the school again after i finished, and nobody evern noticed.

* * *

i had to start running, as i head slams behind me. I didnt wan't to be anywhere near that scene when it ended.

 _Moron. And Emily is really hot too Arceus...i don't know if i could talk to her if i wanted to..._

* * *

As it turned out i did, somehow. Later on that day i had her in my Moemon Power levels class, where they told you all about the strengths and weakness of moemon. At one point they said go find someone to talk to, so by some complete mindless ballsaccy move i talked to Emily.

"hi."

"hiii! Soooo, that roast was savage. oh my god i was in tears after that." Emily said, still really cheery

"I was in tears after you beat the shit out of me." I mumbled

She rubbed my head violently.

 _Gah fucking hell. Flare you fucking little..._

"Flare tells me you hate that haha."

"I figured she did, she never lets me keep any secrets."

"ha. I wish i had a sister, that would be pretty cool. But instead im stuck being the only one, and have to fight for myself. Oh and that jock met some fun times, some reeeeeal fun times..." Emily's eyes took a sheen that i was scared of

"Oh really? like what?" I bit the bait

"...uh..."

I saw Flare walking over to us out of the corner of my eye, and i turned to glare at her. She walked up to us, indifferent to my glare.

"Are you having fun talking to her?" Flare asked, rubbing my head so hard that my hair was now beyond fucking ruined

"Uh yeah. Fuck it i dont care, my hair is a mess now, but fuck what this school thinks of me."

Flare snickered, then looked at Emily, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What, Flare?"

She stopped snickering, sighing..

"Never mind. And i see you couldnt stop her pyschic powers."

"let me see _you_ stop it"

Emily smacked me, which took me aback.

"Oh...i was going to do that...and i already did..twice."

"how!" I was stunned

Flare simply smirked, and at the worst time possible, the teacher yelled "alright time to get back to work!"

* * *

The next time i was able to talk to Emily was in the hallway, and i did it a little more comfortably this time. Rumors were going around about some teacher.

"YO did you hear about the rumor about the science teacher?"

Emily looked at me, and shook her head.

"No- What is it?"

"Some people are saying she fucked a female student in the guys locker room after school..." I told her

My eyes and face were clearly as priceless as Emily's, as we both snickered at each other.

"Ewwwwwww- i was laughing at your reaction not the rumor!"

"Saaaame."

"You having fun there?" Flare asked

I looked at her, sighing.

"Youre always around when something is going down."

"Well no fucking shit i am, i gotta watch over my little bro, because if i dont...you do something fucking moronic..." She said, narrowing her eyes

Emily frowned at Flare.

"That's not what you told me..."

"...yes it is. You were just focused so hard and staring at dat ass."

 _yeah no._

 _I silently snuck away from there increasingly girly conversation, and they didnt even notice until a i was literally maybe a foot away from escaping,_

'Ohw what's his matter?"

"Wanted to show dat ass again i guess. hahaha!"

"Says the one who always wears that tight outfit"

Flare laughed at this, smiling warmly.

"Ouch." Emily remarked

"Ohw its fine hes just teasing me back, he means no harm-. That's a fine excuse for your little fighting outfit!" She called back

"They MAKE Me wear that shit what!" i shot back, now standing at the edge of the hallway

There was nobody else that was paying attention, but i heard multiple people snickering as they walked past.

"Oh my Arceus these two are fucking halarious-" Someone told someone else, both of them laughing

"Says you! look at that outfit!" I teased

They laughed some more, looking down at their outfit. The one was wearing something i just had to remark on _a fucking bikini._

"What the tail is uncomfortable as fuck! Plus ill see you on the battlefield later sucka!" She remarked, walking away

I looked back at Flare, who was just looking at the moemon who was walking away with an eyebrow raised. She walked after her, heading to her next class, but not before she whispered to me.

"Yeah where you'll murder her because shes a water type hahahah!"

Emily pulled me to her with her psychic powers, and we walked to our next class together.

"You and your sister are so cute haha-!" She teased me

That was the only thing we said before the next class was in session.

* * *

At the end of the day Flare was in a bad mood, because she had to stay after school for some assignment.

"AHahahahhahahahahahah! sucks to be you!" I had laughed straight to her face flicking her nose and walking away

She was completely silent at this.

 _...oh fuck she's gonne beat the shit out of me for that later...Arceus help me..._

"Aero you're a dick. I hope you are enjoying getting toughened up, because imma send some more your way."

"Hahaha! you still have to stay after school!"

 _Aha! thats why she does that...and to teach me lessons haha._

Then i ran for my life, barely dodging a flare blast, which scorched the fuck out of the wall and lockers.

"Whoops-" Flare said in a tone that really reflected the fucks she didnt give at all

* * *

By the end of that day, i was both beaten down and worn out, and the instant i got back to the field i collapsed on the ground, falling asleep. I woke up to a loud fucking noise. I jumped up, and saw a moemon walking nearby, one i didnt like.

 _huehuehuhe..._

I snuck over behind him, just one of those jocks that were annoying as hell. I saw the horn in his hand and realized he had woken me up.

 _You song of a bitch! that's it i'm gonna pound that ass...let me rephrase that, beat the fuck out of you, ewwwwww pounding guy ass._

Then i thunderbolted him, and then ran at him, punching the hell out of him. Before he even knew what the hell was going on he was out cold on the ground. I ran back to my spot and feel asleep again, snickering for a few moments at what i just did

* * *

 _oOoooohhhh...ohhhhh...harder Aero harder...Arceus yesss..._

 _mnnnn!_

Leave it to Flare to ruin a flawless wet dream, or just your sleep in general, every fuckin time.

"Flaaaare whyyyyeee..." I didnt realize the tone of my voice

"..o..oh...oh my...thats a very kinky tone..." I heard Emily's voice instead

I looked around frantically, looking for any sign of Flare. She was literally nowhere to be found. Then i looked down at my pants, which had a wet spot in them, and i could feel it was really sticky down there.

 _o..oh...well shit...looks like my dreams were not as innocent as i thought...and holy Arceus that one was lewd...and i loved it..._

"Soooo...what were you doing?" Emily asked with a mischevious smiile

I groaned, and really wanted to slam my fist into her.

 _fuck it whats the worst that can happen._

biggest mistake i made not in an actual fight. Or at least i faked it, smiling afterwards

"...oh." Was litearally the only thing she said

'Can you _pleeease_ work on not doing dumb things, it makes you look really dumb." Emily asked in a rather disbelieving tone

I tried to fall asleep, but Emily poked me awake.

"School is so dumb, with all the fuckin homework we are assigned, the only redeeming aspect is the fights and the food." Emily said the realest thing i had heard

I opened my eyes again. And i sat up on the grass, Emily sitting down next to me.

"Yeah for fuckin real, the food there is epic, the berry salads, and that meat...mmmm- but the courses and the homework, fucking hell, they assingn you the longest freakin homework for the DUMBEST Things." I agreed

"hahaha, know what else is long? That tree over there." Emily said, pointing to a random fallen tree

"What? Uh yeah sure it is, nature is kewl and all. Plus i knocked that down ahahaha.." I admitted, scratching the back of my head

"My roasts are pretty cold too eh? As well as you trying to fall asleep when i want to talk to you."

"...I dont know if your roasts are cold though, i havent heard you use one yet, maybe your warm as a volcano." i teased

She playfully hit me.

"You ignored me saying it was cold of you to try and sleep on me, like yo slept on my power tooo-"

 _oh shit. ...ooookay then._

"and you ignored everything i could have done and just fucked me up!" I shot back, pushing her

She giggled, smacking the back of my head.

"You ignored your own sister to run home and fall asleep, while she had to stay after school for an assignment, a rather dick move isnt it?"

I lowered my head.

 _Yeah but i was tired!_

"I was so tired and beat up from before! what the hell!"

"She told me i could beat you up again, and told me to tell you that she sent it." Emily said, flicking my nose

"no she didnt, she would do it herself."

Emily smirked at me, tilting her head.

"Oh. Maybe i shouldn't have tried that then haahah."

"She's my sister you silly, i know her pretty damn well!" I said, smacking the back of her head back

"Oh. you two are having a nice time are you?"

 _oh fuck...shit shit shit!_

I looked up to see Flare there, and next thing i knew i got smashed in the face by A Flare blast, being thrown into a tree.

 _Fuck. owwwwwwwwwww! fucking hell that never ceases to burn like fire from hell!_

"Why the HELL did you beat the shit out of that jock holy shit!"

"I thought you hated those mother fuckers, and he interrupted my sleep with a fuckin horn blast"

I heard Emily snickering.

"Oh i can relate to that, i HATE being woken up."

"yeah but you cant just beat the hell out of the most popular kid in school, youre gonna get fuckin murdered!"

I was hit in the face again with another Flare blast, and i feel to the ground, taking the chance to fall asleep again.

* * *

This time i only woke up when Flare poked me awake.

I opened my right eye to make sure it was Flare, and sure enough her orange hair was right over me, her hazel eyes half shut. She was yawning, as she always did when she woke up.

I went to school again, this time literally having to drag my ass to school, my body felt like it had been completely destroyed...because it had. I went to my first class, and i was in a sour, and pissed off as hell mood.

Emily was the one who walked up and talked to me, and fucking finally she didnt taunt me. I had my head buried in my arms in class, trying not to scream from the pain everywhere

"Ohw. Maybe i was a little bit too harsh...i didnt understand why you attacked me...so i just reacted naturally. But at least you're tough enough to drag your ass to school, despite getting it handed to you twice." Emily spoke

I said absolutely nothing.

 _im going to literally roar in sheer pain if i lose focus of holding back that wail...but holy fucking fuckedy fuck ow ow owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! fucking hell._

She rubbed my head gently, something i didn't know she knew how to do.

 _wow she's being nice. this is a shock...but i guess ive been a little jerk too..._

"Awe thats cute." I heard Flares voice

Flare joined in, but not before she gave me the usual playful rough head rub.

"Fuck off with that shit." I snapped, without even realizing or thinking

I had looked up too, my eyes still nearly closed. Flare simply frowned slightly, looking kind of hurt. Emily smacked me hard, making my face plant against the desk.

"Don't be mean to your nice sister! shes done nothing but take care of you!" Emily yelled at me, despite us being in a classroom

 _honestly i bet the class has sympathy for me..._

"Oh its fine, hes just grumpy that you beat the shit out of him...twice." Flare thankfully spoke a little quieter than Emily had.

I barely looked arond, but the rest of the class was indeed looking at us, but they all had looks of sympathy for me.

"He got his ass murdered twice, what did you expect he was going to do when you did that. You know he hates it." I heard someone say, and gave them a weak thumbs up

Then my hand weakly fell off the desk.

"Oh?" Emily asked

"He has pride you know."

"In what? Getting his ass beat and doing something stupid to make it happen again."

 _Holy shit whyyyyyyyy...fucking hELL did you really have to throw as much salt as you possibly fucking could onto the wound..._

"...wow...that...was fucking cold..." The teacher herself spoke this time

"Emily. Stop. _Now._ " I heard that tone of voice Flare used as a warning before she was about to beat the shit out of me

Emily nervously shivered, and i laid my head down again.

* * *

By the end of the day i found myself having been thrown to the ground and told to prepare my anus by life. As i walked out of school i clenched my fists.

 _fucking asshole. first you fucking destroy me, then you throw a little playful salt on the wound. But then you do it again and throw more salt on the wound ugh...fffffffuuuucking aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

I took off running as fast as i could, literally leaving everybody in my dust, and was back to the field in literally about a minute at best. And the field was a good mile away from the school. I easily beat flare, allowing me to fully fuck some shit up.

I threw myself down on the field, crossing my arms. Then i walked to the edge of the field as usual, angrily using discharge on as many trees as i could, setting them on fire. There were about 20 trees on fire, but they just suddenly went out. My eye twitched, and i looked up to the tallest tree, but found Flare just realxing on the tree, laying there.

I sighed, knowing she had just absorbed the fire so i wouldn't get hurt, she always did the best for me, and herself of course.

 _She's still cute...the way she just doesnt care about anyone's opinion of her is actually pretty hot too...but damn she's cold as a Glaceon. Her teasing is cute as well, if not agrivating...A...Arceus help me..._

I didn't see Emily for a long time after that, but i didnt forget about her. I was salty as hell for awhile, but eventually i just let it go and said whatever fuck it i dont even care.

* * *

I was simply walking home when i saw something i never should have, and honestly it was hard to not look at. I was walking past the final part of my walk home, with my earbuds in, good fuckin music rockin in my ears. Just as my favorite part came up, i head some sort of moan, and took my earbuds out, deciding to investigate.

 _What in the fuck..._

I followed the moan trail into the forest literally right outside our field, and i saw Flare getting humped furiously by a boy i had known she had liked for some time, and the slaps were straight loud in my ear now. I simply opened my mouth in awe of what was happening, but immiadetely hid behind a tree, looking on. I saw this boy was fucking the shit out of her, and Flare's shirt was clean off, her tail wagging back and forth.

 _M..my fucking hell why...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

My eye twitched, and i hid fully behind the tree, but thought of something.

 _WAIT I CAN TEASE THE HELL OUT OF HER FOR THIS! let's see how it ends!_

I looked aroudn to see the guy cumming on her face, Flare's toungue sticking out. I saw the cum dripping down her legs, and immiadetely i just ran for my life, ccringing so fucking hard.

 _MY EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS_

I ran into the field, tears of pure cringe running down my face, laughing hysterically as i slid to the ground.

 _F...fu...aiaiai gaoug awrh garrwkjg ak what the fuck did i just see I NEED BLEACH NOW ARCEUS HEEEELPPP_

I buried my face in the grass, forcing myself to crash.

* * *

I just wanted to see Flare and walk to her about her little brother, instead i saw a memorable sight, and not in the good way. I had been following aero home, just so i could talk to Flare, when i saw him hear something, something i heard too.

"oooooohhhnnn-"

He did what i did, but at a different entrance, entering the forest to see what the fuck that was. I saw Flare getting absolutely bodied in her pussy by a guy she had told me she liked. My eyes twitched as i saw this, and i could see Aero watching this hole scene with literally the most fucking halarious face i had ever seen.

"Hahahaha...hheheheheh.e...gahahaa...!" I had to contain my laughter so i wouldnt be heard

I looked around to see Aero hide behind a tree, like i was doing. He clenched his fist, then looked around juuust in time to see the guy cumming on her face.

 _oh my fucking Arceus THAT FACE IS PRICELSS AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH_

Like me, after that he ran for his life, but i skid down to my knees in the street, laughing hysterically into my hand.s

 _WHAT_

 _"What the fuck did i just see...ahhhh. that was pretty hot but still Arceus that was a shock to my system...whew." After that i just went home and called it a day_

* * *

The next morning would be the last time for many months that i saw Emily, but holy fuck was it memorable as fuck.

"What the hell are you doing, Aero?! Arceus do you ever do anything smart?!" These exact words were spoken by Emily of all the Moemon

I had accidentally zapped an entire hallway, or i guess on purpose. Some little cunt had decided it would be funny to shove a finger up my asshole for no fuckin reason, and my reaction was to discharge. The elcetric move, zapping the entire hallway in a defense mechanism. It was after class, and i had completely roasted the cunt, he must have been salty as hell.

* * *

 _"Try and finish with a winning record in your loser conference next time buddy." I had retialaited to his line_

 _"You loser, can't even finish with with an unbeaten record in the Eon Sisters, some stud."_

* * *

"What the fuck do you think _youre_ doing, taking my Arceus damned line?!'

I found myself laughing my ass off at Flare's response.

"You just zapped an entire hallway, inculding me you asshole! What the hell!?"

"This bastard decided to stick a finger up my ass soooo"

I heard complete silence from the hallway, as i struggled to contain my laughter at their reactions.

" _He WHAT."_ Flare was _pissed_

"First you try and roast him with the most pathetic line i've ever heard, then you try and be gay for him? What the fuck ahahhaha!" Emily was laughing now, her cute smile on

Right now it was just annoying, and i punched her, harder than usual, i was rather ticked off right now. The hallway had many knocked out moemon, besides the one who had tried to 'be gay for me'.

"What the fuck at all Emily i'm not gay!"

"Hence why you literally zapped the fucking hallway in a defense mechanism and are pissed off as all hell." Emily said, her smile disappearing

"Why do you gotta ruin my fun!AAAAa that drives me crazy stap it!"

I looked over to see Flare giving us the most halarious reaction i had ever seen from her, a just 'wtf' look. I looked to see the moemon now burned to a crisp, with Flare blowing off her hands. The entire hallway was nice and koed

"Well he'll remember this one hehe!" Emily remarked

Flare simply smacked the back of my head really hard, actually knocking me into Emily. And drove me and her into the wall, with my head literally faceplanted in her chest.

"o...oh my~"

"Hahaha! You enjoying yourself there, Aero? And Emily too ahaahahahah!" Flare laughed at two of us

 _i am SO not moving._

I didnt move until Flare forced me to, after she finished laughing at us. My face was blood red, but i didnt move an inch for a good few minutes, and neither did Emily.

"Aero please- you have no shame-"

"Says the one that literally burns a moemon at the stake then smacks me into this situation."

"oh- got her-"

Fare smacked the back of my head again, much lighter this time.

"S-shut up. Nobody messes with my lil bro and gets away with it."

"Except y-you oh Arceus fuck!" She rubbed my head hard, ruining my hair

She stopped, and i could tell she was smirking just by the way she patted my back.

"Damn right."

"Ahahah! Maybe you shouldnt hit him hard enough to smack me into a wall...what did you expect he was gonna react with? i see him staring at ass all the time-" Emily flicked my nose as she said this, as Flare was walking away

"Gahahahaha! That's Aero for you, literally can't not stare at 'dat ass' whenever possible! hahahahahahah!" Flare was laughing her ass off as she walked away

It was true, every time i got a chance to, i stared at Emily's ass with no shame, but i made sure i was subtle about it, but i knew Flare would find out.

"Ohw? But you had a little something going on yourself yesterday." Emily said, her eye in a wink

My eyes widened, and Flare froze in her tracks.

"I- ignore that Aero, you're too young-"

"Oh so now im too young to hear about my sister getting fucked the shit out of?"

"Aaaaa!" Her face was red as hell now

 _oh ball game Flare, this is my chance to tease you to no fucking end. ahahahha!_

"Yeah that's right, i saw that happen."

"Soooo thats why i heard you laughing hysterically and rubbing your head against the ground over and over..."

 _My eyes..._

"My fucking...eyes...burn...aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA! ahem. you looked like you were having a fun time there and all."

Her eye was twitching in mild annoyment now.

"Only you would go from being completely shocked and crying to teasing me for the same thing that caused that reactiion..." Flare mumbled

"You looked pretty happy getting cum shot on your face." I mocked her face, the smile

She was now holding her face in her hands.

"Im going to mock you so fucking hard when you get laid Arceus..."

"Like the dude banged into your tight behind?" Emily joined in now

Flare glared at Emily, who smiled cutely and chuckled.

"hahahahaha! Even Emily...wait how did you see it?" I asked

Her face cringed up.

"I saw that shit trying to walk to talk to Flare, and Arceus man, that was a mindfuck for sure."

"I think you mean that was a Flare fuck."

Flare shook her head, taking a seat on the floor.

"hahaha...please stop..." Flare looked like she wasnt having fun anymore

I stopped, frowning.

"Sigh. Fine...but i'll remember this next time you try to pull some mean shit." I said, walking to my next class

Emily walked to her next class, and that was the last time i ever saw her, for awhile at least.

* * *

The next time she showed up was to my fight where i had to fight my own sister. And i got the treat of seeing her in her conference uniform...which was a tighter bra than her usual shirt and ridiculously tight pants.

 _Oh my Arceus my sister is fucking hot in that...Arceus damn...i will never fucking admit that, EVER!_

"GAh. you look terrible in that!" I shouted at her, my voice protraying just a slight wavering

 _Shit her ears twitched...she senses when im lying like a Sharpedo senses blood...and once she senses it its all over for me..._

She just tilted her head, a white blast of fire forming in her hands.

"Oh you look really bad too!" She shouted back, smirkng

 _no. no. no. no. no. this outfit looks ridiculous, it is not hot. no!_

"Yeah i look fucking ridiculous!" I shouted with meaning this time

She smirked, and waggled a finger.

"Mmmm. I disagree. I reaaaaly disagree, and i know the rest of the girls do too."

 _Shit. What the hell..._

"He does look really realllly hot in that" I heard the last voice i wanted to hear confirm what Flare said

Flare smirked.

I looked over at the ref, who was just chilling, just minding her own business and letting this happen. She saw me look at her and waved me off.

"Dont mind her." I heard Emily say

i turned around to see her right in front of my face. My eye wtiched.

"Ohw. no."

This time she simply grabbed one of my spikes with her hand and physically threw me at Flare. I was thrown like 2 feet, with about enough momentum to knock down anything i could knock down normally. I easily regainied my balance, sighing.

"ahahahahah! Oh my gosh that was pathetic!" Flare laughed at Emily

I looked back at her, and myself was struggling not to laugh. She lifted me up using her psychic powers, her face red from embarassment.

I flipped off Flare, just because she had been a bitch to me the day before

"Really!? oh thats it race me!" Flare immiadetely stopped laughing

I was dropped in time to turn around and face Flare, who had her eyes widened.

"nO." Was the only thing i heard her say before i was blasted in the back with a Flare burst

That lone strike knocked me out of the arena, and i knew Flare just did what she had to. To win that is.

"Why the hell cant he race me? I beat the wheels off of him twice, you cant just deny him a request like that." Emily spoke with reason

I smiled, knowing that i was about to completely reverse the fate.

"h-huh? i was saying no to the little gesture he gave me

"You rubbed as much salt as you could in front of your friends!"

"...well i have to beat you...would you prefer i do it like i do when you do something moronic?"

I shook my head frantically.

 _nOOOOOOOO! those fucking hurt more than Emily's beatdowns, that fire burns like fucking hell for days on end before it even remotely stops hurting_

"...i didnt think so. you know how bad that fire hurts." Flare said, biting her fingertips absentmindedly

 _fucking. just. ow._

I then joged to the other side of the field, and Emily did too. Flare was slower than us, so i teased her.

"Man you are slow!"

"...thats about the only thing you can do. run for your life. Maybe you should do it in a fight sometime hm?"

 _why the fuck did i not think of that..._ _oh wait i ..._

I looked back at her, and she was right in front of me.

"what was that?" She then booped my nose

"Alright lets see this. you two will just race to the school. ready? set. go!"

I was at the school in less than a minute, easily finishing before Emily. To my honest shock, Flare was only around thirty seconds slower than me.

"What the he-"

"Hahaha! that was fun! You're not the only one who can run~" She just had to go that extra step and wink and use the kinky tone with me

I slapped her, pretty much biting the bait.

"Owee that hurt-"

"Flare..."

 _Ugh she always acts like a complete jerk to me when she gets horny...and oh my god does she hit hard with that fire when she is as well._

Emily finally caught up to us, a good minute behind. She wasnt even panting, but was yawning.

"Ahhh that was a nice leg stretch..." Emily said as she yawned

She then stretched out, and my eyes could literally not stop staring at her. She stretched her arms high in the air, leaving her outfit to conform tighty to her body. My face was brght red, and i literally had to walk away to prevent embarassing myself in front of her.

"come on, Aero its time to go to school." Flare said, boppinig me on the head

* * *

I would finish the year fighting 15-13, ending my first real tough season with a winning note. At the end of the year i was for some dumb reason put in an important bowl game.

I soon understood why, as i somehow came out on top, and rather easily too, considering i fought the 4th place finalist of the Shadow 12.

My reward was a gold star, which was just relaxing on the table in the corner of the room. I walked over to grab it, then literally out of nowhere, Emily was there, and she pinned the gold star on my nose. I glared at her, her response being a happy expression and giggling at me.

"can we please not be mad..." Emily sounded pretty concerned, gently rubbing my head then pressing it against her chest

 _...Arceus...please...no...no..._

I was shivering now, and had already forgotten there was a star pinned to my nose. Emily rubbed my head, comforting me for some reason.

 _Shes so oblivious to her surrondings...and it just makes her do the cutest fucking things one moment...and then the coldest the next moment.._

She finally let me go, and i was able to walk out of the room, with Emily walking by me.

"Congrats! Oh and that gold star looks great on you hehee!" Emily chuckled

 _I wonder where she's going to end up_

"Where are you going to end up? Getting rekt by Flare again?" I teased

She smiled at me, then stared off into space.

"Maybe. you can come watch if you want. try not to get a nosebleed. _again._ "

I blushed, she called me out.

"yeah you get one too." I retailiated with some info i didnt even know was true

She simply blushed herself.

 _"...w..well its kind of hard not to when your dick is showing and you are fighing out there...some of the angles i get just make me..."_

 _Oh my fucking Arceus her voice is absolutely fucking ADORABLE._

We reached the end of the hallway, the door right in front of me,

"I'll see you at the game, i know youll be there~" She whispered in my ear, then pushed me gently towards the door

 _damn fucking right you will. i've got to fucking see this, for literal research and for the treat that is her outfit...Arceus yEs. yeeeeesss...aaaaaa_

* * *

The day of the fight between Flare and Emily i was literally just patiently waiting all day in school, because today everyone knew the big fight was about to go down.

"Teachers dont give two fuuucks about whats going on ..." I mumbled to myself as the teacher passed out 5 pages of homework

I looked it over and just wanted to throw it in the recycle. I looked at Emily, who sat next to me in this class. She simply looked at me and shook her head.

"Haha. Aero would you kindly burn this-" I turned to look at Flare, who also sat behind me

I gave her the straighest expression i possibly could muster.

"Flare...you are a _fucking fire type."_

"ill burn the school down...or literally anything my fire touches haha..."

I facepalmed.

"Did i just bite your bait..."

"Yes im not stupid as fuck, if i burned it myself id absorb the fire, like this." Flare literally burned the paper in front of me

I contained a laugh. I looked at Emily, who simply narrowed her eyes and ripped the paper in two with telekinetic powers. Then again, and ove rand over until little shreds of paper fell to the ground. I looked at the homework, rolled my eyes,

 **ZZZZZZZZAAAAAPPPPPPPPP**

 **CRASH BAM THUD**

then zapped the piece of shit to a complete crisp, and then ripped it afterwards. My electricity was really loud, but only when i looked up did i see the carnange i did to the room. Every moemon in the room besides Emily Flare and the teacher were out cold, and every homework assignment was zapped to a crisp, and so was literally every paper in the room. And then the board was snapped in two

Flare and Emily were both dying next to me, and i was struggling not to laugh, failing miserably in the end.

"Thats some damn strong electricity." The teacher said, a little stunned

"Aero...please...youre gonna kill me ahahhahahahhahahhahah!" Emily laughed

Flare was slumped over on her desk, doing what i thought was laughing. I poked her, and found she was out cold too.

"F-flare?"

"Yaaaaaaaaawn...hm? hoooollly...i looked down for a second and then the room is completely obliterated..." Flare seemed shocked

"Flare please...you were laughing too."

"Aw you didnt have to ruin my fun."

"You're about as fun as literally..."

Flare simply gave me that girly stare, that was impossible to read.

"Shes pretty fun. She gave me a good time once." Emily spoke

My eyes were literally huge after that.

"you three can leave now." The teacher stated in a monotone

All three of us were GONE literally less than 5 seconds after she said that.

"Well fuck." was the teachers response

* * *

Emily and I slumped on the ground, both of us yawning.

"Fuck homework, and everything to do with it." I stated dryly

Flare simply nodded.

"This whole system of classes this early is fucking stupid." Emily spoke a complaint herself

"yeah but watching you stretch..." I trailed off

"Mmm you like watching me stretch, dont you~" Emily added that little sexy ending tone

"Oh my Aero. I didnt know you had the balls to do that." Flare teased me

I picked up a nearby pencil and chucked it at her, which simply made her laugh at me..

"You like watching her stretch dont you?"

I simply nodded, i _loved it._

* * *

That night when the fight was going on i witnessed the absolute hottest outfit i had seen Emily wear, which honestly was her nueral one, a purple jacket and her skirt, leggings and arm warmers, with a red bowtie tieing the top end of her jacket together. She had a cute lil red bow in her hair. Her eyes read determination and readyness.

I looked at my sister, who was also just wearing her nuetral outfit. There were a ton of moemon here to watch the fight, everyone that participated in any conference was here.

"you got a nice show going there for the conference title." I joked, with a straight face

The other moemon around me all laughed, inicluding myself.

"Shut it Aero." Flare snapped at me

I did so, and waited for the fight to start.

it was like 10 seconds in and the fight was already getting absolutely fucking insane. Flare used her Flare Burst, and Emimly stopped it cold with a psychic wall, but Flare shot three more of the things, and i winced. Someone beside me looked at me funny and i simply looked at him, and quickly shook my head. I looked back. Emily had four of the Flare blasts circling around her now, and she put them together, and then literally shot them at me.

I was on the floor, one of the only ones down there. My arms were folded, but i was more than agile enough to dodge four Flare Blasts at once with ease, jumping backwards to the right, then walljumping forwards, tightening my body to fit through that tiny hole in the blast

'That agility though." Someone remarked

Emily had already shifted her focus, shooting many shadow balls in a row, only for Flare to counter them with her flame sheild. Emily picked Flare up, and threw her down onto the ground. Flare got right back up, this time running at Emily.

 _noooooo sis...holy shit_

Emily tried to pick her up, but Flare charged her flare blast on her body, tackling Emily straight in the stomach, and sending her flying into a wall. But she just bounce doff of it, falling off the wall almost like it been a simple wall jump. She licked the blood off of shoulder, but as she got back into the arena i saw blood on her back.

 _Wow._

"Well then." was all i could muster, in an amost innaudible voice

Emily used a hidden power, the move i loved to use as a trap.

 _Well fuck._

It hit Flare, stunning her, and Emily got a free psychic slam to the floor. My eyes widened, and multiple moemon looked at me.

"The Aeromenca combo tho. The hitstun to combo attack true combo, and the hidden power trap to follow up." Someone said, and i was trying to melt away

Emily did it again, and again, Flare glaring at me the second time she got hit by it. Everyong was loooking at me now, as Emily finished Flare off with yet another hidden power to Psychic.

"Arceus, Aero, your combo is fucking op as hell in the hands of someone who hits harder" Someone spoke

* * *

i said nothing and after the fight everyone was out of there in a hurry. I stayed there, Emily finding me eaasily.

"My my that combo made quick work of her. I would say it was easy money-"

 _HAAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHA ...PLEASEEEE_

Me and her walked down the hallway again, and this time i was silent, zoning out...

We finished walking down the hallway, and ended up in the...

By the time i realized i had been lead to the girls locker room, it was too late. Now i was all alone as far as i was concerned, in the locker room with Emily.

 _No complaints. none. absolu-_

 _"You still wanna see me stretch~? I'd stretch myself nice and wide for you~"_

 _"...ye..yes...arceus..yes..." I moaned, the mere thought of having this happen making me lose control_

"You should turn loose all that sexual tension and suffering youve been through on me~" Emily moaned in my ear

 _oh heeeeeelll yessss~._

* * *

 ** _Lemon warning_**

I grabbed her by the hand, and dragged her with me into the showers, pushing her against the wall.

 _"i turned you on didnt i~ mmmmm...show me everything youve got~! return all of it back to me" That was the last time i let her moan trying to get me to snap_

I immiadetely kissed her roughly, throwing off her skirt, her tail co-operating with my efforts. Then i stopped for the time being, adding her bra and underwear to the list of clothing that as thrown off. I then slowed down a bit, taking off my heavy jacket and short shorts, letting my hard cock finally get to breathe.

I then sat her down on the bench forcefully, and leaned in, immiadetely burying my tongue inside her super wet clamp. I thrashed it around violently, lappig up that sweet, sweet juice. Emiy's mmoan was literally the sexiest thing i had ever heard, a long, low but sweet sounding moan of pure pleasure and horniness. I thrashed around some more, as she produced more of her sweet juices. I reached up and groped her at the same time, letting my tongue pleasure her clit instead. She moaned again, her face red.

"..aa..aaa..."

"Why dont you come get whats been taunted to you for so long now~' I teased her back

She looked at me with a straight face for only a few moments.

"Mnnn gladly~~"

She slowly leaned over, this time forcing me to sit down on the bench, flipping my position with her telekinetic powers. She took my length into her mouth, deepthroatng it immiadetely. I moaned, my own face red. Her mouth was wet and warm, and she was doing a fucking number on my nerves with that tongie. sShe went nnice and slow, but was very forceful, making me shake from the pleasure. then she speed up, suckinig it from top to bottom at a faster pace, making me moan freely. I didnt even have a choice, she forced it out of me, and it was _loud._

She stopped for only a second.

"This tastes gooood~" she then immiadetely sucked on it more, her ears twitching and her tail slowly waving back and forth

My eyes were starting to narrow from pleasure, she was so rough and i loved it, it felt like i was being massaged 10 times in one spot at the same time. She sucked it for only a few more seconds before she let it go, my hard length bouncing back up, now all shiny from saliva.

Emily slowly crawled along the ground, before turning her tail to me, slapping it.

 _Oh my word that asssss...fucking hell._

"Come get it~!" She shoook it

I got up and walked slowly over to it, slapping it myself. She blushed and moaned. While she moaned i buried myself as deep as i could go in her clamp, causing us both to moan much louder.

"H..holy Arceus yeeees..~" Emily moaned in her sexy tone, bouncing on me

 _S..so wet...oh my Arceus she's so tight it feels so good...aaaaaaaaaa! I...im just gonna...mnnnnn~~~..._

 _I slapped her ass again. and with that i began to thrust, starting out a nice decent pace, feeling that tight wet pussy hug me, and feeling my brain and penis go completely out of control from the pleasure. I thrusted hard, all the way in and all the way out, lowering my head and moaning in a 'oh come on' rhythm, but it felt so Arceus blessed good. I sped up to a much faster pace, slaps echoing across the locker room, and a wet sloshy sound rhythmically emerging from Emily's pussy. She raised her head, slapping the ground._

"Oh my fucking Arceusssss.." Emily moaned

I went even faster, going at a pace most Moemon would call their very fastest, the slaps coming once every half second or so. Emily's tail was whipping back in forth, but it stopped, and she used the s ecod tip of it to try and tail her bootyhole. Isimply gently pushed it out of the way, roughly pushing my thumb inside her butt. I moaned loudly, enjoying every single last fucking second of this.

"i..im in h..hea..ven..." I moaned loudly as i uncontnroabbly went as fast as i possibly could

I was now going so fast that there were a good four slaps per second, and Emily moaned super loudly. Her arms were beginning to shake, and i could hear her panting.

"O..oh my Ar...ceus...fuck me...fuck me..." She moaned

i continuted, my face long since blood red, and my dick was cruising through heaven, dragging me along for the ride. I felt a super rough tug in my gut, and I knew i was about to blow a big and hard one. Emily was panting fast now, her tail simply drooped over. She moaned once again.

"yeeeeeeeeeeeeessss ohhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss...ohhhhwwwwww~!" I could hear every last shred of her desire in that moan, and there was alot

I slapped her ass, hard, as i felt my penis tingling. I was still going fast, even as i reached my limits.

"Ar...Arceus i..im gonna cuuuuuuuummm!" Emily came as she said this, her voice squeaking as she did

I forced mself to keep going, and came myself, hilting myself in her only a few mere seconds after she came. It took a few good twenty seconds, but we stopped and i was allowed to unhilt myself. My face was so red, and i was panting twice as hard as i had ever.

"Th...that was amazing...oh...ohw...i dont know if im going to be able to properly walk..." Emily moaned, reaching down to check on her booty

My vision betrayed me, as it faded to black.

* * *

The next day i had to go back to class. I could still feel the absolute fucking pounding Aero gave me, and i loved that i could.

 _I can barely walk...but it was SO worth it...oh my Arceus._

"Your little brother is really fast." I stated to Flare, as i walked into the room

 _Oh my Arceus that felt absolutely amaziiing...so rough..~~_

"yeah he is, hes a jolteon after all." She said nonchalantely

"But why are you limping?"

"i stumbled on a stair and fell and twisted my ankle." i made up some bullshit to cover what actually happened

Flare looked at the door, as Aero walked in.

"That doesn't explain where my little bro was last night..." Flare looked genually concerned

Aero walked in, sitting down in his seat. His hair was still a complete mess, and his jacket was all kinds of wet from the shower water.

"h-huh?" he asked

"Where were you last night?"

"Uh...i was sleeping outside the school." Aero made up a lie, just as i had

I looked at Flare with the straightest face i could muster, but i knew she wasnt buying it.

"Which is why your outfit is wet and your face is red. And which is also why your face is red and your outfit is wet as well." Flare said, looking us over

"it rained last night."

 _It really did~_

"Dont you fucking lie to my face...ill beat the shit out of you again! What really happened?!" Flare was pissed off now

Aero looked scared, but said nothing.

 _Shit._

"I saw her stretch."

Flare looked confused for a moment.

"Wh- what the hell do..." Then her eyes widened

"...holy...oh my Arceus...wow.." Flare realized

My face was now super red.

"yeah it was awesome"

"I dont even want to fucking know"

"Which is why you were asking us relentless questions and making points"

I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah flare, making points all willy nilly then when you realize what really happened you just deny that you wanted to know." I added

Flare's face was red now.

* * *

'You have a dick addiction." I made some random bullshit up to throw at Flare

"You can NOT Talk." she said back, her hand on her face

"But he can..."

"the amount of moaning that was coming from that locker room, Arceus. I thought someone was dying in there." Someone was walking in and saying this

I simply put my head down and fell asleep

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Jesus this chapter is long as all fucking hell, i think i wrote three times as much and put more effort into this than i have so far, gonna be hard to top it right? Aeromenca out!**


	77. Moemon: Master X Cinccino

**The perspective is different this time, so it was a little bit awkward to write but I hope I did an OK job. Enjoy!**

* * *

I had been wearing my tight grey suit when it happened. I was cleaning the house for my wonderful master, who was relaxing on the couch. I couldn't get some dust, so I bent over to get in there and get it. My short shoulder length grey hair was nice and kept, but my ears still twitched. My scarf was neatly wrapped around my neck, and my arm warmers and my tight grey one piece from my breasts down was getting sweaty. Then I felt master slap my ass hard, sending me falling into the crack I was trying to get dust out of.

I pulled myself back up to face my master, blushing hard.

"What was that for?!"

He smirked at me, and I blushed harder, smirking at him. I bent down and got on my knees, slapping my ass myself.

"Oh~ doo you want some of me? of my big, big chest?~" I teased him, rubbing my enormous E cups on his growing erection

His brown hair was nice and short kept, spiky in the front. He was about 6'3 or so and wore a simple outfit of jeans and a grey/black hoodie with five white stars on the backside of it. I teased him more, seeing his blue eyes tremble from being turned on.

"I haven't cleaned your pipes~ or you~" I teased some more, before slowly unzipping his jeans

"Clean me then~" He said back

I was sooooo wet, my pussy was soaking my tight suit.

 _I really want the dick- give me it-_

I took the dick into my mouth and sucked on it, enjoying its meaty taste. Master moaned softly at first, but I wasn't going to settle for small moans.

"Lets clean out that chest of yours too...it has too many moans yet to be forced out-" I moaned, taking it out for a second

Then I deep throated him, looking up to see his cute face in pleasure. I felt myself getting more and more wet by the second, my body heating up quickly. My tongue writhed around the length as I sucked back and forth, my saliva making it easier for me to suck on it. My masters face was getting redder and redder, as I sucked him harder. I let it out of my mouth, licking my lips. Then I crawled over to the sofa, stretching out for him.

"Are you trying to tell me you want me to come over there and rip your tight little suit open and do what I want with you~?" He asked me

I moaned loudly, slapping my ass.

"Oh yes pleaseee~" I moaned

He walked over to me, and slapped my ass again, it was starting to hurt a little bit. He grabbed the back end of my suit, stopping to say something else to me.

"Ass up head on the floor. Masters orders." He commanded

 _oooo-_

"Yes master~" I replied, obliging

I put my head on the ground, brushing the hair out of my face. He pushed my long tail out of the way and ripped my suit clean open. I then felt something warm and rough insert itself into my pussy. I moaned, feeling it writhe around and slap my walls. It got rougher, and I felt it hit that one part of me that made me feel like I was being dragged through heaven.

'Aaaaaaahhhh! right there~!" I moaned

He hit it hard, repeatedly lapping at it, and making me squirm and moan loudly and uncontrollably. My legs shook as I moaned, it was all I could do to show I wanted more.

"M-master~ y-you're gonna make m-me~" I moaned, as I released some pre into his mouth

He lapped it up, ceasing lapping at my G-spot for the time being.

"MMm...tasty-" He cooed

I moaned softly, staring back at him with a blush on my face.

"Lets stretch you nice and wide." He said as he did just that

"OoooOOHH~!" I moaned loudly, squirming

He thrust once, and I thought I would be consumed by pleasure, but instead felt my barrier break.

"Oooowwwww..." I groaned, rubbing down there

Master sat down on the ground, and patted on his lap. When i did not move, he lifted me up on his lap for me. I looked into his eyes, my own tearing up. In one fluent motion he sucked on my left tit, making me feel better.

"Aaaooowaaaaa-" My nerves had mixed emotions

It only took a few more moments before the pain subsided and my horniness came roaring back.

"Ooooo its gone- Fuck me...show me why you're my master~" I moaned, blushing and shutting my eyes

He roughly flipped me over, slapping my ass three times, and talked dirty to me.

"Oh~ Why am I your master? Because I can fuck you nice and good- nice and hard...nice and rough-" He whispered in my ear

I shook my ass, looking up at him.

"Do it~ I'm begging you~" I moaned

I giggled as he inserted it into my tight pussy again, but I was soon not laughing. The laugh was quickly replaced with a moan, and Master didn't even give me any time to get ready before he started pounding me. My moan went from soft to loud as hell, as I blushed hard and grimaced.

"Oooooohhh...mmmnnn yeah that power-" I cooed, the lust taking over me

My wetness was lubricating his dick, allowing it to go super fast and hard with minimal effort from his part, and it felt like he was churning my insides up. It didn't hurt, but instead felt absolutely amazing, his head stimulating my nerves for my little punishment.

"you've been a bad, bad girl." He scolded me, whacking the back of my head then slapping my ass again

I could only moan louder, and hear slaps echoing now. It felt sooooo gooood.

"Hoooonh...that feels good-...nnnnyesss~" I moaned

He went even harder, and I felt like I was being hammered by a drill with perfect fit. In and out it went, and every time it felt like my pussy was in heaven, and all I had to do was be a horny little servant-

"Ooooh~ you're so tight..." He told me, slapping me once again

He kept going, and I covered my mouth from all the bliss I was feeling.

"Whos your master?" He asked me, somehow going even harder, but slower

"...y...you...a...are..." I said between horny gasps of breath

He rubbed my clit. I moaned so loudly I thought I was an Exploud, as my orgasm came out of nowhere and was a very violent one. My body shook violently as the juices forced themselves out of me, my master smirking. He pulled himself out once I was done, and stood up.

"On your knees." He commanded

"Hn...oh yes Master-" I moaned, and took his dick into my mouth again

I sucked on it for a few seconds before I got an idea, and let it go. Master was at first unhappy, but he was soon moaning softly when I used my enormous breasts to give his length a full on massage.

"Does that feel good-? ...does it feel good knowing you fucked your own little Moemon so hard she came like that~" I asked him

He simply blushed and nodded, throwing his head back.

"You naughty boy~ I'll have to make a mess of your carpet...oh wait I already did..heehee.." I chuckled

He simply moaned, but replied through it.

"T..thats..o..okay...and...I'm...gonn-" He was cut off by his orgasm.

I licked the cum off of his belly, and moaned as I did so. Then I walked over to get that pesky dust particle. Master took a nap, exhausted.

 _S..so that's why my friends said that I would want to let him fuck me-_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Couldn't be as descriptive with how it feels but oh well.**

 **Aeromenca out!**


	78. Christina Vs Pyro

**well i got my fanfiction making boner back, and since for once in a fucking blue moon i have no homework, i figured i'd write some more. enjoy the chapter Air clan and visitors alike!**

* * *

 _"It's useless. You'll never beat me!"_

* * *

It has been back when Aero and I had encountered Charlie that I realized something was off. I remembered something Christina had told me, and just in the nick of time.

 _There will be illusions, pyro. There's no way you'll find me fast, so if you do you must run, for you are in danger…_

The instant I got a chance I did so, but I forgot to tell Aero he was in danger before I flew off. I have Aero my token before I flew off, giving him one free teleport to me just in case.

 _Your friend is going to hell...you may run, I don't care about you. But Aero will be going to hell, literally! He must earn his right to be the hero, and his right to see the ones he loves!_ Charlie had told me through telepathy

I had been flying in the air when yet again Christina's words rang in my head.

 _The illusion I sent had the letters 'SG' on their shirts. Pyro, just know that you did do it with me…, and that I am okay. I controlled that illusion…_

… _.wait...Christina!?_

 _Yes Pyro?_

 _Oh my Arceus Christina...how are you telepathically communicating like this?_

 _I know you have many questions, but for now you must go to the dark forest you didn't go to the first time you saw it. I will lead you there._

 _B-but that place is dangerous!_

 _Trust me Pyro, have I ever done anything but love and care for you?_

 _N-no b-but….._

… _.._

… _..okay I trust you. Lead me there._

Christina had apparently telecommunicated with me, but I wasn't buying it just yet.

 _Okay. What is the chemical symbol of potassium?_

 _K._

 _Okay...so you know your chemistry…_

 _You don't trust the mind reading now do you… I have taught you well, but I know this that nobody else does. You and me had a little fun after school one day didn't we~_

 _Mnnn...I...I…_

 _Well we were planning to before we ran into some trouble and couldn't. Do you trust that it's really me now?_

I secluded myself to my thoughts, without 'Christina' reading me, somehow.

 _But she only told me about some things from what she learned, not before we were actually in this situation. Plus if I did find her the reunion wouldn't be so sweet because we'd fight for who's will is put into motion...come to think of it I don't even know if she really exists...my mem-_

In front of me appeared another illusion, this one was slightly transparent. It was Christina.

"..." I was silent, having stopped gliding and was now slowly flying to the ground

"Pyro. If you are receiving this message than the illusion has been sent and has sent Aero to hell. And you have been fooled into thinking me and Milly were just with you. I know this because of what I have overheard."

 _A prerecorded mes-_

" _Please don't leave me! Give me a chance Pyro, I messed up…"_

" _...okay…."_

" _Look. I made this for you"_

 _In her hand was a medal with her face on it._

" _What is it?"_

" _Touch the medal and you can teleport next to me whenever you want."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" My head was killing me

It hurt bad, and I was screaming loudly and uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down my face.

 _If she's real then I'll have this medal in my pocket…_

I reached down and found my pocket, the one inside my pants. It was located on my right hip. I reached inside, and felt something cold. I pulled my hand out, grabbing what it was and put it in front of my face.

I gasped.

 _T...t...t..the medal! Wait…_

As if by instinct, I pressed her face in the center of the medal and all of the sudden I was in a dark forest. I looked around, it was dark and dreary.

I was in a sort of clearing, with four desks arranged on the four main points of the circle. Around the clearing was the same in every direction, thick dark trees. Above me was the branches of the taller trees blocking any light.

Then I saw her.

Her green hair was all I saw for a second before she whipped around, having her signature gun on her hand.

"P-Pyro!"

Both of us were equally surprised at the other being right in front of our face.

"I don't know how you got here so early...but this is not the reunion I wanted…"

I looked around some more and saw some other Moemon around me, all of them wielding swords or bows.

 _Zapdos...Moltres…. And Articuno…_

"The three legendary birds…" I mumbled

"What is the meaning of this? How did you get here? How?!" I looked over to see Moltres yelling

Her bow was drawn, ready to shoot me.

"P please don't hurt him...he's my love…" Christina stumbled

This took the theee by surprise.

"T this is him?! W-wow...I would say that he's lame and not worth your love...which he is…"

Christina hugged me tightly, sobbing into my chest.

 _Every bit as pretty as I remember…_

"Moltres stop…I can...WOAH!"

I shut Articuno up with a nice Flamethrower. Articuno was knocked down and was not getting up. She was face down, her dagger wielding arms hanging by her side rather weakly.

"Oh come on he's weak as hell! Get your fucking ass up Arti" Zapdos said

Articuno was motionless. Christina made a throwing motion, and I saw Moltres bite the dust as well. Christina snickered in my chest, before slowly raising her head up, winking and smirking at me.

"Stop being overly cruel and pretending that really hurt, because I know it didn't!" Zapdos added

Zapdos walked over to Articuno and tapped her twice, then flipped her over. She was out cold.

"W….holy Arceus I was wrong...this Pyro really is worth Christina's love…"

Christina and I now surrounded Zapdos, who turned around, her sword drawn. The three birds vanished.

"Gotcha…." I heard her voice

I jumped backwards, dodging Christina's attack.

"Oh….did you like my illusions? I made them myself."

"Why would you do that! Wait that means you're trying to throw me off…"

Christina smiled, lowering her head.

"Oh this reunion is anything but sweet."

"I figured." I admitted

She raised her gun up, giving me a sad look.

"I'm afraid this is where you give in...I can't have you getting hurt...I love you too much to see you fight for such a useless cause…"

"Useless cause?! I was just fighting for my _life_ out there, just to stay alive! I hardly know what's going on besides some war with the gangs, the government and _The Darkness!_ " I protested

Christina chuckled evilly, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Heehee...hehehee...ehehehehee!"

 _F...freakin heck...oh Arceus please no…_

"What has come over you…"

"You've never known my dark side..what I've done...you finally got to my heart..you made me feel loved and I grew strongly attached to you…"

"..."

I exhaled heavily, starting to get scared.

"Yeah you remember much of my story from where we met on but you have no idea what I went through before that happened. It's time to show the plans to reawaken the evil king of legends!"

 _! What! What the fuck is going...oh no...this is bad…_

Christina tackled me to the ground and held me there, not attacking me but certainly holding me right where she wanted.

I tried to fight back, using my dragon claw on her back, but it was no use, at least i thought it wasn't.. But the claw scratched her enough for her to flinch. I was able to throw her off of me, and jump back up to my feet, gasping heavily.

 _This is going to be a rough fight...i don't know what's gotten into Christina, but i can't let her beat me here. I don't know why i think that, but i just can't let her win._

"Don't you know, Pyro? About the war that Will soon break out over this region? Between the evil group known as the darkness and the government itself….you don't have a clue do you? Why it's going to be fought?"

I froze in place, this information shocking me to my core.

 _A-a WAR!? Why!?_

"A fucking war? But what could possibly have brought something to this level of serious?" I asked in disbelief

"Power...power is everything. Power over others, power over money...power is what we all strike for...you went for power over my heart, and got it. But unlike like i thought originally, you used it in a gentle and caring way, which has forced my hand to... _bring you to my side._ " She looked right at me, and i knew this was going to be a long hard fight

I grunted at this, not sure what i should really do, but i had my fair share of questions.

"Wh-what...force me to your side?! Who's side are you even on anyways?" I stammered, the information and revelation stunning me in a bad way

"Oh Pyro. You know it's bad to try and fight me… but i have something i know you want...well two things in fact-" Christina then held up my token, the teleportation one that she had gave me

I tried to figure out what the FUCK the other thing was.

 _Wait what's the other th- ...oh...oh...yes. Just yes. Hell yes i want that._

My face grew red as Christina smirked at me. She took a fighting stance, ready to really brawl with me.

"Let's make this fun first- if i win you will join my side and i _will_ hear those moans again~ and if you win then...well lets worry about that if it happens. Ready?" Christina acted like she wouldn't lose

 _Ugh...it's hard to fight her but I haven't had a good fight with a worthy opponent yet. Let's do this._

It began with her using a dragon breath, which hit me square in the face. It didn't hurt too much, but i sidestepped the rest of the attack after the first hit, knowing it could paralyze me. I then retaliates with a flamethrower, which Christina dodged, as i hoped she would. The flames set the forest around us on fire, but i leapt at Christina, and landed a dragon claw, sending her into the ground.

I didn't land this without consequence, as she landed her own dragon tail, which hurt, but not as much as it should have. I flexed a bit, as Christina was in the ground and not moving. Then she got right back up, and tackled me into a nearby tree in one fluid fast motion.

"Ooohh~ I haven't fought like this in way too long~" Was what she said as she slammed me into the tree

My back felt the sharp pang of pain she gave me, and i threw her off me before she could deal any more damage. I was already bleeding and felt pain in my back and other areas. Christina simply brushed off the blood I gave her and smirked at me.

"You have never beaten me. Like that Aero has never beaten Emily, you have never beaten me, even with 3 separate attempts!" She reminded me what i had to gain

 _Aa! I can't stand being 0-3 against her pretty face, but i have something to gain whether i get my ass kicked or whether i finally get on the scoreboard. But her rough dragon love is looking like something i want more right now…_

"What's worth more Pyro? Your pride or getting some more- i know you want both, but i bet i know what you want more~"

I took the opportunity to bring out my hydro pump, taking her by surprise and pushing her into a tree. I smirked, i had never let her know i could use that move.

I then followed up immediately with a dragon tail of my own, smacking the tree hard enough to chop it down. It fell on top of Christina. I was worried that she's might be seriously injured or dead for only a moment.

 _Is sh-_

The tree was flung sky high like it was a twig, and Christina slowly rose up, bloody scars now starting to coat her armor.

"You won't win… i'll make sure i'll go 4-0, and main the match that really matters!" She declared, but i began to think of some things

I dodged her incoming dragon tail, and the superpower that followed. I knew she had a versatile and powerful moveset, any of it could hurt like hell, but so did i.

 _I need to use more traps like the flamethrower into dragon claw to get damage off, and fast, before she starts really racking up damage like always…_

I shot a hydro pump at her, which she dodged this time, and as i predicted, immediately tried to attack where i would have tried to trap her. Except she attacked right into my range, allowing me a free dragon claw into dragon tail combo. I sent her into yet another tree. The sound of burning was growing around me.

My eyes widened as Christina this time didn't get up. I flew over and picked her up off the ground, flying back into the lab. I took the coin and pocketed it, then looked around at the lab.

There were many things i didn't see before, like vials of fluid and other things on the desks, but the fire was closing in on us. I settled for pocketing one vial of golden fluid, the coin and easily the most important thing, some sort of gold trophy with markings on it. I knew it was important somehow, so i pocketed it. Then i flew away.

...of course with Christina in my arms. She was out cold, her pretty face all bloody and ripped. Right as i got away from the fire, i heard a giant explosion behind me, making me fly away faster. I got out of the forest area and set down nearby, gasping for air from the tough task i just pulled off.

"Well i guess im 1-3 against my little green haired pretty..but now she's hurt and knocked out…"

I felt her pulse. For a moment i thought there wasn't any, and my eyes widened.

 _F-fuck no. No way she's taken out by that._

Then i felt it, it was just slower than usual, and i was nervous as fuck.

 _Oh..okay...good...phew._

 **Lemon warning. Just end reading here if you don't like this stuff**

"You know what's fun? _Suck suck~"_

I felt myself moaning uncontrollably, not even noticing that Christina had cleverly ripped a hole near my crotch, and had now used it to easily suck on me.

She let go for a moment, smiling up at me.

"Gotcha~"

"No you didn't- you simply made the best of when you woke up." I called her bluff

She stood up, and I literally saw her forcefully rip a hole near her crotch.

"Christina...that's slutty…"

"But i'm a slut for you~"

My face was so red, i had to look down from pure embarrassment.

"And i'm yours~" i managed to say back

She smirked at me, finishing her ripping job.

"You're my what? Besides these leggings were getting annoying-"

I reached around and groped her from behind, earning a soft moan.

"I wanna be fucked in the ass this time~" she cooed at me

"You wanna ride me or want me to spread it wow for you~?" I asked in a lustful tone

She pushed me down so i was sitting then proceeded to climb on top of me, facing me. She carefully guided my hard as a rock length straight into her ass, easing it in.

"O-oh my...that hurts...but it kinda feels good.." Christina winced but blushed a little at the same time

 _Holy Arceus this is soooo tight. But i agree it does feel kinda good, it's so tight that it hugs me better than her pussy does…_

She eased herself down, grabbing both of her tits and wincing even more. Once she was all the way in I thrusted once, causing Christina to wince some more.

"It feels so weird..it hurts but it feels really nice at the same tiii-"

I interrupted her by thrusting more, causing her to push me all the way down so i was laying, wince some more. Then she moaned a little bit, just a little. I went nice and slow, spreading her out for my length so I wouldn't hurt her too much.

She moaned with a little more certainty this time, rubbing her clit. I saw juices seeping from there, and knew she was extremely horny, hence why she had asked to try this. I went a little harder, it becoming easier to thrust. The tightness was groping my length super hard, it was mildly pleasurable so far, but still more disgusting.

I went a little harder as i felt her ass declench a lot, and finally i felt a pang of pleasure. I grunted as i felt it, and went a littler faster. Christina grimaced and moaned a little louder, biting her bottom lip.

"Its starting to feel good...i think i like it-" Christina admitted

I smirked at her and went a lot harder and faster this time, as fast and hard as her tight ass would allow me to go. She gasped and moaned loudly at the sudden speed up in my pace, both of us sharing a moan.

 _Mmmm yeah that's the perfect tightness, i see why men like fucking girls in the ass. Her moans are music to my ears too….mmnnnn shes so hot enjoying this anal pounding…._

"Oooo~ spread my ass further senpai~ fuck me harder right up my tight naughty asshole~ make me cum hard from your big thick meat~" Christina moaned in pure lust

 _Ohhhhh ...that feels gooood...mnnn...hell yea ill fuck you harder~_

I reached up and choked her, and she blushed and moaned some more as i went harder afterwards. She squirmed a little and blushed hard.

"S-senpai- m-more...i-i'm gonna cum hard- really hard~ mn...mn...mn...Hn..yes...yes...yes...mnnnn…!" Christina slowly moaned louder and louder

As she moaned i involuntarily increased my pace, her moans making me go faster from increased horniness. I thought her cum was a little quick, but it was whatever.

I was still a bit away from my own release.

"Yes yes yes yes ohhhhh~~~!" Christina was growing louder and louder up until the final moan

"Cum for your senpai~ give me some nice juices to drink up!~" i said huskily, choking her some more

"Hnyeeeeeesss! I..i'm gonna...cum~!" Right as she said 'cum' her voice went to an adorable squeak

And she did cum real hard. Her body shook as her pussy released hard, spraying me in the face multiple times and lathering me with her juices. I had a good three streams on my face and a sticky flood flowing down my length from her pussy. She blushed hard and moaned some more.

"Ooooo~ that was a hard one~ did you like getting fucked in the ass~?" I asked her huskily

She nodded with a huge smile and a blush.

"I still feel all good in-"

I interrupted her again by burying myself in her pussy this time, feeling the familiar warm wetness. I loved the feel of this, more than her ass. she blushed again, moaning freely.

"A..ah...that feels better..-" she agreed with me

I winced, feeling my own release coming. Christina sensed it too, and held me down, riding me wildly.

"Awe~ are you gonna cum for me~? Are you gonna cum as hard as i did? Do ittt~" she moaned to me as she rode me

I felt myself moaning loudly and shamelessly, loving the pleasure that came with super horny wet sex. I loved everything about it.

"O..ohw...ohw...ohw...i..i'm...gonna..cum-" my voice squeaked too as i came inside of her

She blushed at me, then collapsed on the ground. I did so too, exhausted from that fun little experience.

* * *

 **I sound like a broken record at this point, but whatever. Hope ya enjoyed (like always), and i thought i'd try something new for a lemon there. review telling me what you thought, another is along the way soon here.**

 **Until next time, Aeromenca out!**


	79. Chris x Mileena

**enjoy, ya pervs.**

* * *

Chris was just minding his own business, walking down his neighborhood street when Mileena grabbed his hand and ran him back into his house. She took him to his room and threw him on the bed, smirking as she took off her pants and shirt. Chris blushed as he couldn't help but stare, seeing as how he felt towards Mileena, and took off his own pants and shirt as he watched Mileena do it.

Before he knew what was happening, Mileena had jumped on top of Chris, and was nibbling his ear as she whispered into it. In a flash Mileena had tied up Chris, with a blindfold and handcuffs, rendering him helpless and at her mercy.

¨Make me feel good inside and out~¨ She cooed into his ear

Chris shivered as she said this, growing an erection, something that Mileena sensed and teased him about.

¨aww..getting hard are we..? maybe you just need to let it go~¨ She cooed, winking at the end

Chris smirked and blushed, taking off his underpants, but not without some difficulty due to Mileena laying on top of him. Then she hopped off, stripping the last few layers of her clothing, and tossed them into a pile with all the other clothes. After that she grabbed Chris's erected length, stroking it gently as she smirked and stared Chris in the eyes. He moaned, which got to Mileena, and made her stroke his length faster.

He blushed and closed his eyes, letting Mileena pleasure him to her hearts content, and thoroughly enjoying himself as she did so. She stroked him with more force after after only about 10 seconds pleasuring him, making Chris squirm a bit, blushing and moaning quietly as he did so.

¨Mm..let's do something a little more hot~¨ Mileena said as she let go of his length and eased herself onto it

Both blushed and let out a moan as this happened, and Mileena started bouncing herself on Chris, making him throw his head back in pleasure. She moaned too, blushing and bouncing up and down with force and intention, leaving both of them yearning for more of the sweet, wet pleasure.

¨M-more~¨ Chris moaned, squirming

At the request, Mileena went faster, bouncing harder and making Chris moan loudly, much to Mileena's pleasure. This made her go even faster than she already was, spurred on by the amazing pleasure she was feeling and the moans she was drawing out of Chris.

¨im..so close...!~¨ Chris moaned, leaving Mil to blush and go even faster

She smirked to herself, bouncing hard as she used her right hand to steady herself, feeling her release coming too.

¨Me too..¨ Mil said as she bounced as hard as she could

Chris squirmed violently as he came into Mileena, her joining him soon afterwards. He moaned her name loudly, then relaxed, blushing hard.

¨Ah that was niice...¨ Mileena cooed into Chriss ear, laying her body down on his

* * *

 **AERO out!**

 **DREAM ON.**


	80. Random Fluff xd

I was busy fighting team rocket at that slowpoke well, where the heartless bastards were cutting off slowpoke tails and selling them. Right now I had just finished tying up a female rocket grunt, hoping to get some fucking in...there was nobody at all worth my long 8 incher...and now i had to beat the rocket boss.

My team consists of a zubat, a geodude, a mareep, a pidgey, a bellsprout, and a quilava. My quilava i had literally bouncing on me from time to time, or so i wished more than anything. She was a stubborn moemon, but she was absolutely gorgeous. Her long red, orange, and yellow hair stretched down her shoulders, making her look like a fire.

Her red eyes created fear in her opponents, and her 5 foot 5 frame was inferior to mine, but perfectly highlighted what i knew were big, big chest at her age. I didn't know how they measured those, but they were biggg, so heavenly to look at, and i looked at them often. The ensuing rocket battle was easy as hell.

I sent out my little angel BlastNBurn, or my quilava. Proton, the team rocket commander, sent out his zubat. BlastNburn crossed her arms in defiance, but did show me a bit more than i expected. By this i mean she went ahead and used ember on the Zubat, easily KOing it. and by that i mean she got hit by an astonish, but then finished the job with another ember.

Then she bent over, looking back at me with a blush on her face as she gave me and nice, long flash while Proton swapped his moemon. I simply couldn't look away, but then i realized i was imagining this, and BlastBurn was glancing back at me, looking pretty mad i was staring at her rounded ass. After the koffing came out, She finished her job with a huff and crossing her arms, this time walking back in a hissy mood, purposely hitting me on the way back.

Kurt came by as Proton fled the scene, coming up to congratulate me.

¨good job, Ethan! Team Rocket´s operation here had been stopped! Now let's get out of this dank place and go back to my house.¨ Kurt said as he headed back

I simply watched as proton abandoned the place with his rocket grunts. Even with Kurt gone, he never stopped to check if I had followed him or not. I shrugged, heading through the dark, and slippery slowpoke well. I noticed that a slowpoke was walking around slowly, and happened to law her eyes on me. She ran for it, and was actually fast, as opposed to my name.

deciding to take my own way back, I shrugged as that slowpoke defied her name. I also noticed the lack of that rocket grunt I had tied up earlier in hopes of banging something. I searched for any clues to what set her free, finding a scarred piece of rope.

Huffing myself and glancing around, I laid my eyes on BlastNBurn, who crossed her arms and defiantly stared me in my eyes. I dropped my head, slowly holding up the rope, getting pretty mad that my own moemon would dare do such a thing.

¨...why...must you act like this!?¨ My first words since a ´yay, nice to finally have you!´ when i first got my starter were not good ones

It hurt me badly to see me have to go do this in the first place. My starter was a stubborn one, refusing to let me bang anybody else or her.

¨you never asked me...if i wanted to, you forced me into that...¨ BlastNBurn said as she dropped her head in a bit of shame

I walked over and hugged her tight, trying to cheer her up.

¨Thats rape, Ethan. Not acceptable. Simple as.¨ She said as she actually hugged me back

It lasted an actual long time, allowing me to get good bearings on her new frame. I enjoyed her warmth and her unwillingness to let go now, even if i had a raging erection and all the reason in the world to let her have it. I literally hadn't even touched her, or so i had thought.

She wasn't the starter from Professor Elm, she had chosen this out of her own free will after we had known each other forever. But now, i wanted a bit of fun with her. I lost my memory after i knew i banged her pretty well, and i planned to use this here.

¨Oh, but you liked it...¨ I whispered in her ear

¨stairwell. now.¨ She spoke in a rather angry tone

i sighed and headed back up the stairwell, but not before snagging myself a nice slowpoke.

The slowpoke was an asset to my team, with short pink hair, being about 5 foot 6. She also had a pink tail with a white tip, an extremely derpy expression, and clear blue eyes. As i put her onto my team, preparing to head back to Kurt's place, i noticed she did look decently rounded as well, with cups about half as big as BlastNBurn´s.

I did put my bellsprout in my PC, figuring water and psychic would be a better coverage option than poison grass, which had a lot of weaknesses for a low amount of coverage. BlastNBurn gave me a nice glare when she sensed i was gonna try to bang my new slowpoke. She also came up to me, giving me an almost senseless glare, and then did the last thing i thought she would do.

which would be give me a hangjob, right in public, in the moemon center. But she dragged me into a room first, closed and locked the door, and snickered.

¨Oh, Ethan..thinking i wouldn't love you..hahah...idiot.¨ She said

We have a complicated relationship.


End file.
